The Woman Whisperer
by DragonManMax
Summary: Sure... He may seem to have no luck with women and the advice his dad gave him was terrible. So what? Jaune can still be charming without knowing and worm his way into the hearts of woman! Probably not... But maybe... Just maybe! With this strange semblance he's found he has a chance... A chance to be the ladies man nobody wants but everyone needs... Whether they know it or not.
1. Chapter 1

' _ **I do not own RWBY. It was created by Monty Oum, and is owned by Roosterteeth.'**_

' _ **For optimal viewing pleasure, read this with the font: "Droid Sans" turned on.'**_

 **Note:** Hello!~ Welcome to the new story ladies and gentlemen!

 _ **Wednesday:**_ Now, this has been kind of under wraps for a week or two now. Not sure when this'll be posted so… Yeah. But yeah! Posting this, don't really know what I'm doing, but I've got some notes and scenarios planned out so hopefully it shouldn't be too shit.

 _ **Friday:**_ Hello! Well, here we go then. Posting this Friday, the day I'd normally upload 'Jaune Arc: Augmented'. Why you may ask? Well, I started writing on Wednesday. The words simply flowed out, and turned into this! But, since I've had exams, I hadn't been able to write Jaune Arc: Augmented in time… Thus, you get this, soon to be masterpiece!

Hope you're all excited! I know I am. Now, we're going to get onto the first chapter of: _The Woman Whisperer_

* * *

 **The Woman Whisperer**

 **Chapter I**

* * *

Jaune woke up with a yawn stretching his arms above his head. Hearing his shoulders pop into place, he blinked rapidly to try and regain his vision. Naturally, as things normally turned out in his life, it went unnoticed and useless as his eyes were still stuck basically shut.

Sighing and flipping off the covers he got out of the slightly dingy bed of questionable origins before walking over to what he at first assumed was the bathroom. Sadly, it was the closet and he had to walk back across the room and into the bathroom.

Washing off his face Jaune felt refreshed and took a look in the mirror at himself.

Blond hair which was naturally shaggy meaning bed head had virtually no effect on him. Sadly, it also meant that no amount of hair gel or combing could change it from its fixed scraggliness. His cobalt blue eyes shone with some sort of hidden intelligence, and they were in sharp contrast against his skin and hair.

He was taller than most people being born nowadays at a six feet one inches tall. Rather lanky looking he was semi-lean underneath the baggy clothing he wore most of the time, it was a strange look but it oddly fitted him.

' _Hello there handsome!~ Ready for a new day to a new you? Hell yeah I'm ready! No more shall I be scrawny or awkward! Starting today I'll be good looking and smooth! Pfft, yeah right. Who am I kidding?! I'm already handsome and smooth!'_

Giving himself a one sided smile he shot a finger gun at himself in the mirror before stripping, turning around and getting into the shower. Letting out a noise of satisfaction as he closed his eyes and slipped into the warm waterfall, he tried ignoring the oddly cracked tile of the shower.

There were some _really_ strange stains against the tile. The fact that they were in the shower and hadn't come off hasn't quite filled him with confidence either.

Shampooing his hair with some shampoo from those little bottles hotels provided you with he got it nice and foamy before allowing it to wash down the drain. He had to forgo cleaning himself with the soap already in there though, no telling where that had been.

Getting out he dried himself with a surprisingly plush towel compared to the rest of the room, and got dressed. Sadly, he was torn at what to wear out of his few clothing choices.

' _While I could wear my hoodie, is it really practical? It's springtime right now and will only continue getting hotter… But would me not wearing baggy clothing emphasize the fact that I don't have the average hunter in training's muscle tone…? Then again would me not wearing something which would show off my muscle tone be un-hunter like? Oh Monty since when has been choosing my clothing been so difficult!'_

Slowly he looked at both of his choices. On one hand, he could wear his 'Pumpkin Pete Limited Edition Hoodie!' as well as some dark blue jeans and the strange orange wrist band things he bought the other day. But would they really work well with Crocea Mors?

The white sheathe shone as though some sort of heavenly light pierced through the dreary hot- Nevermind. The window was just open. The blue leather wrapped handle stuck out with it's nicks and chinks.

' _Okay… First thing I really need to do when I'm a hunter is get that fixed! Can't be carrying around a dirty blade! Even I know that.'_

Looking down at his other outfit he thought about how much better it would work in contrast. But, would it really be practical? It was the kind of thing one would wear to the beach really. A white t-shirt on top with the option of a white button up shirt to put over it. Combined with some practical beige cargo pants it would make sense for him to wear it!

Jaune looked one more time at the hoodie. ' _I sent in a good fifty boxtops to get this… I'm not going to get rid of it, I can't it's to precious… But can I really keep it? Who am I kidding of course I can! It's not like anybody there will care what I'm wearing!'_

Raising his eyebrow a bit and going into what he dubbed as his 'thinking stace' Jaune looked down at the two sets of clothing. Reaching out his hand to his choice he picked-

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

Bent over himself Jaune continued trying not to hurl. Holding it in was painful but letting it out was painful too! Curse his damn motion sickness! It's never been _this_ bad before! Was it nerves!? Possibly… After all he was joining a school he had no right to be joining with a blade which didn't feel like his own. Though, he was sure he'd get over it eventually. After all, why would his father give it to him if he had no faith in him?

Not to mention all the hot chicks around him right now! Jeez… Making him all nervous with how weak and average he looks compared to most guys here. They were freaking hulks of people! Just hulks! Arms as large as hunks of ham, legs as thick as damn trees!

The girls were kind of better? Not quite as muscular but much more graceful than any other girl he's ever seen. Even the worst looking among them blew any childhood crush he had out of the water and into outer space!

Ah… What're the chances he'd end up with one of them one day? Basically nothing that's what!

What Jaune needed was a nice, quirky girl who was just as socially awkward as him. Now _that_ would fix him! Probably… Right? Maybe? Yeah right! Like he could ever find a socially awkward girl among _this_ crowd! They were all likely super used to speaking in crowds and stuff and being motivational or going on dates…

Yet again, his upbringing is to bla- Well that isn't necessarily true. His upbringing was actually pretty damn nice! Full education through high school and elementary, a very small amount of training from his sister's… Wonderful mother and father, nice home and great people to be around.

Maybe it was his own fault for not breaking out of his shell?

Jaune was about to contemplate the puzzling matter more but then he realized something, no longer was he hunched over groaning so bad it made trained killers look over at him. Now he stood there, tall and proud almost looking… Magnificent if he does say so himself!

The sun glistened through a window to the side of the room illuminating him and he was sure that if he was to smile, it would light up the entire airship possibly blinding the inhabitants! Jaune was about to smile himself before feeling movement beneath his feet again and hunching over.

' _My motion sickness just had to go and ruin the most magnificent moment of my life! Again!'_

Feeling slightly better he managed to glance around the room. On one side of the airship there was a hologram playing something about a terrorist organization and was just about to go back to Lisa Lavender before it switched.

Standing in the place of the precious newscast was a classic teacher. Almost cliche really. Standing at what must've been a single inch taller than him with her heels on, the woman he assumed to be a huntress, had blond hair like his as well as green eyes which looked _PictureShopped_. A white dress shirt adorned her top and rather sizable bust. Not that he was looking of course!

' _Why am I lying to myself? I'm a teenage guy! Of course I'm looking!'_

The white shirt was tucked neatly into a black pencil skirt which went down to her mid thigh and hugged her curves. Coming out the bottom he could see that she was either wearing tights or stockings, it was hard to tell from this distance while hunched over. Some brown leather boots which he could tell were originally meant for riding were on her feet.

He hunched over some more. Apparently looking up wasn't a good idea.

The soon to be knight in training could hear her talking about how this was the start of their careers or something but he couldn't care less. All Jaune wanted was for the damn flight to be over so that he could puke his lungs out!

It came to a stop nearly a moment later and he stumbled forwards barely able to stop from puking on some busty blond girls shoes. Rushing to a very conveniently placed trashcan, he emptied everything. He could see last weeks waffles in there!

Wiping the remainder of what was left onto his hand he looked around. Also conveniently placed was a rest stop. Well, maybe it wasn't too strange to see one. After all, it's only courteous to leave a restroom for people after they get off of a ride!

Heading inside he rinsed out his mouth and washed his hands with soap before turning. On the sink he could see that there was bowl of mints with a single, business card sized card within it saying: _Enjoy!~_

' _Wow! This place is the best! I thought they only offered mints and things in girl's bathroo- Wait a second.'_

Rushing out of the bathroom he realized why there was too many stalls and not a single urinal. He also realized why there was a very nice, clean smell which was unusual to men's bathrooms. Really, he should've known!

Leaving the bathroom with a red and embarrassed face he ignored some girl who was wearing sunglasses. She raised a single eyebrow at him before lowering her glasses a bit before shrugging and going in herself.

Just great. Here less than four minutes and already labeled a pervert! Well. Probably.

Sighing he looked down and to his left to make sure Crocea Mors was still attached to his hip. Yup, he had gone with the more mature get up today.

Now comfortable wearing clothes which were significantly cooler than his hoodie was (Temperature wise. Not actual coolness wise.), he thought he looked good. With the white t-shirt underneath the white button up shirt, along with the cargo pants, he looked pretty good. While not overly stand-out-ish, it was okay looking.

His breastplate was strapped in underneath the button up shirt and covered up his chest, while the pauldrons went over top but they still looked good. The leather straps were nearly unnoticeable for his breast plate, while the straps around his arms were wrapped tightly and kind of completed the outfit.

Strolling onwards, he continued towards the large statue he noticed earlier in his mad dash to the trashcan and then bathroom.

There was an explosion a moment later. The red heat seemed to fluctuate in a single spot before almost… Flickering out? There was no good way to describe it.

Deciding that he should check on whoever was caught in the blast was a good first step he made his way to there with a light jog. Most people seemed to be unfazed as though it was a normal occurance… To be fair, it probably was for most of them.

Seeing some sort of silver haired angel stomp away angrily, he decided that now wasn't quite the best time to talk to her and instead focused on the person who was really affected by the blast.

Laying on the ground in the dust the gothic, dare he say it 'loli' looked like a kicked puppy. Resisting the urge to 'awww' just barely Jaune made his way in front of her so that he was blocking out the sun.

"Need a hand?"

Grasping his outstretched hand with her small and delicate one he lifted her up. Being the quite light body she is she basically flew to her feet before landing and giving a small excited hop.

"Hi! I'm Ruby! Wanna be friends!?" Jaune was nearly blown out of his world right there.

A real, cute, sweet girl who also seemed to be as socially awkward as him just asked him to be friends despite knowing him for less than a second.

Naturally there was only one answer to this question.

"YES!"

"Wow, you're as enthusiastic about this as I am!" Blushing he looked down into her beautiful silver eyes and took a second to ignore the strange looks he was getting from passers by.

Standing in front of him was an adorable, cute and beautiful girl. All at once. It's strange. Normally it's hard to be all of them at once but she pulled it off just right!

Dressed in a black and red get up she looked like a little grim reaper. Heh, a _grimm_ reaper if she was going to be a huntress. Damn did he love puns!

She had on a black corset with red laces overtop of another, long sleeved black top. At the bottom of the top extending down to a suitable level was what he knew as a 'combat skirt'. Yup, made specially to stop people from seeing panties.

Pfft. Not that Jaune's tried of course.

Her black hair had tips which looked a crimson red in the current light and he could tell they weren't dyed. Dyed hair wouldn't meld in so well. Her pale skin went all around her round face and petite physique which made her into the cliche 'adorable girl' from every show he's ever seen.

But the fact that stood out the most for him were the eyes. Truly a sight to behold he took in those unique silver eyes until he realized he was staring and looked away blushing slightly.

"By the way my name's Jaune. Nice to meet you…?"

"Ruby. Ruby Rose!" Extending her hand he took it and gave it a firm handshake making sure not to be too rough.

"So, you know the way to the auditorium? 'Cus I don't." He asked casually. Sure, they were probably on a tight schedule and stuff but who cares? Jaune would be marked late if it meant he'd get to spend time with a girl this cute.

"Nope!" Ruby said giving a small shrug with her small shoulders. "Wanna find a map?"

"Nah. I'm a man, I don't need directions!" Smiling now that he's made Ruby give off a light and airy laugh, he realized he'd like to hear more of it. "Onwards we go!"

Raising his fist to the sky he pointed off in a random direction before walking off.

Jaune had just made a girl happy to be with him. Man, today was a good day!

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

Wow, today was a really great day! He got called 'tall, blond, and scraggly.' by that silver haired goddess he saw earlier that day! Did that mean he has a chance!? Does he have a chance to be with someone who looks like a snow angel!?

Even the way she speaks… Ah, the way she makes his heart melt.

Pulling up his sleeping bag he considered staying up later before mentally shrugging. What point was there to being awake any longer?

Closing his eyes Jaune slipped into the darkness of his dream realm.

Well. Tried anyways. What happened in reality was Jaune just lying there while people kept talking. The lights were still on, some orange haired prick was being obnoxious, disrespectful to women, and doing it loudly!

I mean seriously, if you're disrespectful to women, you don't deserve one. Period. That was what his father lived by, and that's what Jaune would live by. He made a promise! Besides, his sisters would have Jaune Jr on a platter if they heard about him being mean to anyone really…

Getting up with a sigh Jaune slipped on his slippers. Thankfully he had chosen not to pack his bunny onesie. That was being mailed back to his sisters! Jaune couldn't believe that he nearly took that with him.

Then again it was comfortable, warm, and the greatest thing on Remnant so… Maybe he should've brought it with him.

Leaving the hall claiming that he needed to use the 'bathroom' Jaune made his way out of the auditorium. Walking down the cement pathway he felt the cool night air against his bare arms. The white tanktop and blue flannel pajama bottoms he had on didn't have much insulation.

Hearing some crickets chirping away and some water flowing in the pools of Beacon he walked until he found his way back to the statue. Looking upwards he saw a familiar sword in the hand of the man.

Jaune had to look twice.

There, in the grasp of the stone man, was his sword Crocea Mors.

Deciding to take a better look at what it actually was, Jaune walked over to the stone of the base. Seeing an engraving within the cement he looked at what was engraved there ignoring the penis doodling done by some prick.

How would he feel if Jaune went and doodled dicks all over _his_ family's heritage!?

Jaune read what was wrote there.

' _This statue is dedicated to war hero Aurarius Arc, first of his name.'_

Smiling to himself Jaune looked upwards admiring the man who had been his great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather. He was a hulking figure at seven feet tall, yet rather than looking imposing, he almost looked gentle.

Which was strange since he held a longsword and shield while encased in large plate armor.

Looking closer, it seems like there was something _written_ on the blade. Deciding to inspect this graffiti on his the stone version of his family heirloom, Jaune ignored the 'Do Not Climb' sign and stepped onto the base before hopping around until he made it.

Now standing besides his great times seven grandfather, he grabbed onto his arm before leaning outwards so that he could read what was written onto the blade with black sharpie.

' _I am but a man. But what man am I without a woman to strive for, a woman to protect?In this world full of darkness she will be, they will be, the lights of my life, the reason I protect, the reason I live. I will bring both happiness and sadness to us all, combating the grimm and casting them away, only growing stronger as I am thrown down the path of unforeseen adventure. I will protect my lights, my shining stars, but to do so I must shine bright myself and cast out the eternal darkness born within me… I am the center of the universe and they are the galaxies, the heavenly bodies.'_

Jaune mumbled this quietly to himself. After finishing he pulled himself back in. What a strange poem, besides, who would go through the weird lengths of climbing a statue just to write it here? Sighing, he decided not to report it. While it was indeed weird, it obviously meant something to the person who wrote it.

Climbing back down with a hop Jaune didn't notice what's changed about him. He didn't realize that now his eyes were even deeper filled with wisdom unknown to himself… Jaune especially didn't notice the strange distortion which almost looked like a trail of pixels, which was left behind him as he walked away and into the night.

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

Waking up and giving a small stretch, Jaune let out a large yawn. Getting up and out of his sleeping bag he rolled it up and left it on the floor. It was Beacon supplied so they'd be collecting it later.

Grabbing the same clothes from yesterday, Jaune made his way to the bathroom so that he could shower and change. After doing so, he made his way to his weapons locker to grab Crocea Mors. Hopefully after initiation, that locker would be his forever.

Now that he has his weapons and has successfully embarrassed himself in front of that angel from last night, he felt ready! And a little discouraged… The red head seemed nice though! Well, until she threw her spear into the collar of his shirt.

Did she know how close that was to killing him? I mean, she was really close! Then again, if she really was a four time champion like the angel said, it was unlikely he'd die accidentally from her hand.

Making his way to the cliffs above the Emerald Forest as instructed, he looked around at the other hunters in training who seemed as though they'd be taking initiation with him.

There was a bubbly girl with orange hair. She was wearing a white top and a pink combat skirt with what he assumed to be her emblem on it. Though, she looked completely enamoured with the silent 'monk' type girl beside him so he didn't have a chance. But, oh well. Plenty of fish in the sea.

There was Ruby on one of the pads, beside the busty blonde girl he had thankfully stopped himself from throwing up upon. Her long blonde hair went down to right above her shapely hips and was gold as the sun.

Dressed in some kind of tan leather jacket overtop of a yellow tank-top she looked good. Only better if you count her illegally tight and short shorts which were semi-covered up by a tan skirt like thing.

To the right of _her_ was the angel from last night. Or, yesterday's afternoon rather. Dressed in a white combat shirt which went up to her waist, along with another white overcoat with a red inside she looked gorgeous.

Her probably unhealthily pale skin was flawless except for a small scar going over her left eye. Her eyes were icy and light blue like glacial ice from his home country of Atlas, and her silver hair hung behind her in an off center ponytail.

' _Flawless. Well, mostly… I'm sure she won't be flat forever right? Ah, who cares! Boobs are boobs!'_

Further down the line somewhere was the nice red haired woman he'd met that morning in search of his weapon. Her hair was long and crimson coloured, almost like blood but more vibrant and wonderful.

Dressed in some sort of clothing one would see from old Mistral, she looked stunning. Perfectly mixed between lean strength and soft beauty, her bronze armour left surprisingly little to the imagination as it left a large amount of her cleavage on display. A red skirt went down to her mid thigh, also covering her legs were some large bronze boots going upwards to the point where they were basically greaves.

Further past the nice red haired lady, Pyrrha as he recalled her name as, was a raven haired beauty.

Simply overflowing with grace, the raven haired, pale woman had a physique most women would kill for. Legs which seemed to go on forever, a bust which he could tell rivaled that of Pyrrha's, a nice face with high cheekbones.

Dressed with a white vest on which matched her pants, and some leggings which were black going on towards purple the closer to her ankles they got. Also, completing the look was a large black bow, perfectly tied.

As he realized he was staring at the girls he blushed and turned away. Sure, they couldn't see him, but it was likely they had some sort of weird hunter skill allowing them to know if someone was watching them. Yet another thing he didn't have.

He recognized the headmaster from yesterday's speech standing on the edge of the cliffs, coffee cup in hand. ' _Makes sense… It is early in the morning.'_ He raised his eyebrow as he watched the Arc come closer.

"Ah, glad you could finally join us Mr Arc. Now please, step onto your plate so we can begin." The school's headmaster, Ozpin, said taking a casual sip from his coffee.

Smiling and sheepishly scratching the back of his head he made sure he had everything and took the metal plate closest to the headmaster. That's when he began to speak.

"For years you have trained to become warriors and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald forest. Taking another sip of coffee, he allowed his assistant, the apparent 'Glynda Goodwitch' from the airship to speak.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow me to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates _today_."

Ozpin took over once more. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be teammates with someone with whom you can work well." He took another sip. "That being said the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Jaune's heart nearly broke. A small whimper came from next to him where it looks as though Ruby's entire world had just shattered into a thousand pieces. Oh, how he wanted to just go over there and hug her!

But that would be kind of strange so he didn't… Can't have himself looking any worse after the bathroom incident.

The headmaster chuckled a little hiding it behind his mug as he went towards another drink. Wow, he must _really_ like coffee. "After you've partnered up make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy them or you _will_ die."

At that one Jaune let out a small whimper. Was this really the best idea? Well… It was too late to back out now. Besides! If he was to back out now they'd know he hasn't really gone to combat school, and have him arrested for forgery!

Or something like that…

Ignoring the rest of his talk Jaune just stood there looking around and wondering what they were doing on the edge of the cliff. In fact, when he was about to ask that question, Ozpin ignored him and just said "Assume your positions."

Wondering what positions they were supposed to be making Jaune felt _really_ out of place. Continuing onwards with his line of questioning Jaune was about to speak before seeing everyone be launched off the cliff. Not at once but they were quickly approaching him.

"So are you supplying us with parachutes or?..."

Ozpin smiled and shook his head before going back to serious looking. "No. You will require your own landing strategy."

"Oh okay." Inside his mind was racing. A landing strategy!? What the hell was that!? Was that normal? Why does everyone look so ready? "So what exactly, is a landing strateg-EIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

With that the floor underneath Jaune flung him forwards and into the sky.

As he was leaving the cliffs behind, just under the noise of him screaming and hoping he wouldn't throw up, he could hear Ozpin mumbling something about how 'This'll be an interesting year indeed…'

Soaring through the air, the wind in his hair, Jaune nearly had no cares! Apparently, flying was relaxing enough to come up with rhymes! Sadly, falling was the scary part. As he began his rapid acceleration towards the ground Jaune could feel himself continue spinning.

Gunshots were heard and he could see out the corner of his eye that there was something very red and very gold flying towards him _very_ fast. Spreading his legs out to the side he watched as it went through and into a tree a little ways away from where he'd be landing.

Oh right.

Looking down Jaune could see the ground approaching him at an ever increasing pace and he realized that in a few moments, it doesn't matter that he didn't back down at the cliffs! Everyone would know he wasn't the right material the second he crashed!

Now that it was too late to do anything proper about it Jaune simply crossed his arms into an 'X' over his face and torso before crashing through the vibrant green canopy of branches below.

Feeling them cut into his arms and slash pieces of his clothing, he could feel the pain as he was thrown and he thanked every god up in heaven that there wasn't some sort of large branch or something!

Crashing out the bottom he could see that he was only a few feet from a massive, hard looking tree. Freaking out and opening his palms and azure light shot out before the world seemed to just… _Ripple._

Rather than crashing into the tree, the air, the ground everything in front of him rippled. All starting from his palms. Coming outwards like a wave or pulse in all directions, the entire world seemed to transform into small, lightcubes as it rippled through reality.

The blocks which apparently now made up the world all rippled before being smashed back together in front of him and he crashed into those.

Rather than feeling the hard corners they seemed to mold around his body, cushioning him like a large, oddly square made, cotton ball which he fell into.

Sadly, this construct of impossibility was created in midair, so he still fell ten feet onto the forest floor with an 'oof' of pain and the feeling that he just broke a rib.

Looking upwards, Jaune could see rustling in a bush and he pushed himself upwards. ' _Heh, I would make a Pokémon joke but I'm too tired… Not to mention I could seriously die and just watched the entire world fucking RIPPLE! That's not supposed to happen.'_

That's when his world changed. A single moment in time he'd never forget.

Before his eyes appeared a deep cobalt screen, about two feet wide and three feet long accompanied by a pleasant sounding ' _Ding!'_. The edges were an icier marine and added a pleasant contrast… It almost felt _right_ that he was seeing it. Written on it, in blue 'Comic Sans' font, standing out nicely were some words.

Realizing he could read he made to move forwards before the screen automatically moved towards him.

 **Welcome Jaune Arc!**

 **Thank you for unboxing your brand new game.**

 **Now… You may not understand what's going on but that's fine.**

 **All will be explained soon. But for now let's decide…**

 **Who will be your partner for the next four years?**

Jaune's eyes widened. Game? He was in a game? Wait. He _unboxed_ a game? He was sure as fuck that he didn't unbox this! Looking back to the cobalt screen, Jaune watched as it morphed from the screen showing these letters to another entirely.

They were replaced by something almost like a 'Wheel Of Fortune'. It had the faces of: Pyrrha, the angel, Ruby, the busty blond, and the midnight haired grace machine. They spun around on their seemingly respective colours.

The midnight haired girls' section of the wheel was mainly purple but of the sunset variety, while the busty blonds' was a flaming orange. Ruby's section was of a deep silver only making her hair stand out more, while Pyrrha's was a shiny bronze doing the same. The angels section was an icy blue and acted as a good yet strange contrast to her hair and skin tone.

 **What are you waiting for?**

 **It's rather simple really.**

 **Simply press the button when you wish to stop the wheel.**

 **The person it lands on will decide your partner.**

 **Go ahead! What are you waiting for?**

Smiling to himself Jaune realized something. Sure, he may be dead right now, or dying but if this weird as fuck screen was telling him that he had a chance to control his own future he'd listen to it. After all, what did he have to lose.

Reaching upwards Jaune pressed his finger down onto the swirling blue and white 'button' on the screen. There was a sharp ' _Ding!_ ' and the wheel slowly began rattling with some sort of sound effect as the pointer ran along the spokes.

Ever so slowly, the pointer came to rest on-

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Note:** Wow! I'm such a tease! I feel terrible! Not. But just wow… It's been really, really, _really_ , fun writing this. I mean seriously, I may have an addiction. (Not that it'll stop me from writing for my other stories.)

 _ **I've set up a poll on my profile for who Jaune's partner should be. Vote so you can see who you want! Though, if anyone wins by a huge portion (I'm looking at you Arkos shippers!) I may change it up a bit.**_

Next chapter we'll be seeing Jaune's profile, skills, his new and shiny partner, and so much more. But, _I_ need _your_ help! You know how in gamer fics the main character always gets something that they summon? (Gnome from _The Gamer_ for instance.) Well, I don't know how to do it for this story… Someone recommended it to be Jaune and someone's future kids but, despite how cool that sounds, it would be strange to write.

Please, leave a review or message me idea's. I need them on that particular topic.

Now, please, leave a review! I'm still kinda new to writing this whole 'Gamer' thing and could really use your opinions, ideas and constructive criticism! Now, I'm going to go and write my other story… Criminal Mastermind!

So you should all have a good day. Seriously. Goodbye!~

 **-DragonManMax**


	2. Chapter 2

' _ **I do not own RWBY. It was created by Monty Oum, and is owned by Roosterteeth.'**_

' _ **For optimal viewing pleasure, read this with the font: "Droid Sans" turned on.'**_

 **Note:** Hello! Welcome back everyone! Can I just say that it is freaking wonderful how much everyone is loving this? I mean really, it means a lot that everyone likes it as much as they do, despite not seeing much so far!

Now, writing this chapter for the second time now! I was about three to four thousand words in the first time, when I realized I hated the way I did it. So, I decided to redo it in a way that made _way_ more sense and had less annoying text to read!

Yay! Though, we will still be getting a bit of an info dump this chapter to please just bear with me! We do after all have to go over stats, items, rules and things like that… Yeah so quite a bit.

Review responses will be after the chapter is done, right at the end!~ Now everyone… Sit back and enjoy chapter two of… _The Woman Whisperer!_

(Please note! While this is indeed going to be mostly romance, there will also be action. Which means we can't have all fun and games. Which means, that the semblance isn't strictly a dating sim one, but rather a gamer semblance with dating heavily in mind and encouraged.)

* * *

 **The Woman Whisperer**

 **Chapter II**

* * *

Ever so slowly, the pointer came to rest on Pyrrha. Also known as, the wonderful and nice cereal mascot from the locker room! Jaune couldn't help but let out a little smile at that despite his aching ribs. He still got a nice partner who seemed like they would treat him at least semi-normally despite his awkwardness!

Managing to push himself upwards, he raised an eyebrow. Jaune thought that the pointer meant he'd be meeting his partner immediately. Apparently not, as she hadn't showed up yet.

Then again, it has been only eight or so seconds, and thinking back on it, that spear which almost impaled him in the air, was the same one Pyrrha threw at him in the locker room. Meaning that she was likely out collecting that first! After all, just won't do to not have her weapon in what was likely a grimm infested forest!

Huh, maybe he should go get his spear for his future partner.

That would actually be a rather smart thing to do! If he were to do that, he'd be able to both find her, and he'd be able to find her weapon so that she wouldn't have to look as much! Ah yes, that was a good plan!

Though, was he guaranteed getting Pyrrha as his partner? Even with what the screens said, was it a guarantee? Couldn't he technically just find someone else in the forest before she got here?

Whatever his next thought was, it was cut off as there was a sharp but not entirely unpleasant 'Ding!' as another azure screen winked into existence, the comic sans white font appearing on it a moment later.

 **Quest:** _ **Spear Of The Goddess**_

 **Description:** _ **Find Pyrrha's spear so that you can return it to her while meeting up.**_

 **Reward For Success:** _ **300 EXP, +5 Closeness, ?**_

Jaune noticed dully that there wasn't a 'yes or no' type thing, it was a mandatory quest. Which really wasn't that bad, after all he had been intending on doing it anyways. So, more EXP for him!

Speaking of which, if he had EXP didn't that mean he had levels?

 **Due to your understanding of game mechanics, you've gained +1 INT!**

Okay? So while the whole levels thing was still up in the air, he indeed had stats. But, now if this whole thing was modeled after a game, there should be some sort of command to open stats and skills and things right?

"Stats?" He said kind of lamely. It was a strange feeling to say something which could be extremely important to empty air. Though, sure enough that air was no longer empty.

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Level: 1**

 **Title: (None Equipped)**

 **Nickname: (None Gained)**

 **Perk: (None Equipped)**

 **HP: 200/200**

 **AP: 2200/2200**

 **Basic Stats:**

 **STR : 10**

 **DEX : 10**

 **VIT : 10**

 **INT : 11**

 **WIS : 10**

 **LUK : 10**

 **Romance Stats:**

 **Charm: 5**

 **Looks: 5**

 **Wit: 5**

 **Stat Points: 0**

Jaune's eyes narrowed a bit. Really? After all these seventeen years of life he was only level one?! He felt ripped off! How was it that he somehow managed to be the most fucking average individual on the planet! Hell, his little sister probably had more charm than he did and she was fourteen!

Though, was it really that bad? Well, not really. Though, the romance stats made him grind his teeth a bit. Surely his looks were higher than five!

 **No, no they're not.**

 **Not yet anyways.**

 **By the way, AP is 'Aura Points'.**

 **You use them to cast spells and things.**

 **Now… You won't hear from us in this freeform talking until later.**

 **Toodle loo!**

Okay? Kind of random but useful information.. Though, the insult to his looks did indeed leave him with slightly wounded pride. Sighing, Jaune did know now that voice commands worked so that's a good thing.

Deciding to leave everything else for later as he was likely pressed for time on the quest, Jaune tried turning on what was one of the two most helpful things in any video game. Ever!

"Minimap!" He screamed at the tops of his lungs. While it didn't make it any less embarrassing, it made it a hell of a lot more fun!

Sure enough, suddenly in the top right corner or his vision, no matter which way he looked, was a round map-like thing. There were four prongs which came out of each 'side' of the circle. One of them was larger than the others and he could assume it was north.

Covering the rest of the map, was a small icon of his face which was in the center, and a whole bunch of green which seemed to be surrounding him. Assumedly, these were the treetops. Meaning of course, that what he would from now on call _The Game_ got it's minimap from a location above him.

Ignoring that fact and stowing it away in the back of his mind, Jaune looked for the waypoint. There it was, a dark crimson red on the dark green leaves of the minimap. Walking in that general direction, he took moments to marvel at the other various changes in his body and went about looking for the reasons why.

And no, none of them were caused by puberty!

For one, thinking felt a thousand times easier. It was almost as though, some shackles which had been previously holding him down for his entire life suddenly were lifted away… His memory was better, his mind was less cluttered, he seemed in an almost permanent state of calm despite the fact that he should totally be freaking out!

Second! He could see weird ass screens in front of him saying he's 'unboxed' some sort of 'game'? It's strange yet it's almost as though he's _meant_ to be seeing these screens! But they were weird at the same time, unnatural…

Third! Remember all that pain from falling? Gone! Completely and totally gone! The scar on his hand from when he tested how hot the stove was by touching it back when he was a complete cooking novice? Gone! How? Well, there's a skill which might cover that…

And last but certainly not least, was the last item of interest which felt different. His heart felt different. It was strange. Where before, people seemed to clamour and fight for place number one in his heart, whether it be family or role model, now it was almost as though all were equal yet all separate in each unique category.

Whispering under his breath, he opened up the 'skills' tab. Sure enough, there they were. The reasons for all these changes.

 **Gamer's Body (Level MAX): You are born with the body of 'The Gamer'. It allows your body to adapt to change rapidly and without negative side effects. However, it does not get rid of pain.**

 _ **You may sleep in a bed to restore all HP and AP.**_

 _ **All physical damage is converted into damage of your HP and AP.**_

 _ **You are unable to be disemboweled and dismembered.**_

 _ **You are not able to take lasting visible signs of damage.**_

 _ **You are unable to be killed by normally fatal wounds unless your HP is depleted.**_

 _ **You and your partner are immune to STDs.**_

Jaune's mind kind of crashed at that last one. Don't get him wrong it was great and all! But was it really necessary to list that? Well, maybe it was… After all, it didn't say anything about any other type of disease on that skill.

 **Gamer's Sight (Level MAX): You are born with the sight of 'The Gamer'. Allows you to see what can not be physically seen or measured.**

 _ **You are able to see screens caused by: The Game**_

 _ **You are able to see stats owned by: NPCs**_

 _ **You are able to see information about objects.**_

 _ **You are able to create a waypoint or marking wherever you're looking only visible to you.**_

Well that one explained why he could see the screens and nobody else could. Also, it meant he could check out objects? He'll try it on Crocea Mors or something later but for now he'll just move on and go to another skill of his.

 **Gamer's Mind (Level MAX): You are born with the mind of 'The Gamer'. Allows your mind to take up the strain of having the semblance of 'The Gamer' without negative side effects.**

 _ **All mental debuffs will be negated.**_

 _ **All negative or harmful emotions will be negated.**_

 _ **You will always be in a state of calm inside.**_

 _ **Your mind is clearer than before.**_

 _ **Thinking is much easier than before.**_

This definitely explained why he was so calm right now! It also explained why thinking had become so much easier and why his confidence issues were gone. They were gone because of this skill right?

 **Gamer's Heart (Level MAX): You are born with the heart of 'The Gamer'. Allows your heart to bear the immense amount of love which it will one day hold!**

 _ **Women won't care about the rest of your harem as long as they're loved as well.**_

 _ **You can love multiple people without it destroying your mind while 'Gamer's Mind' is active.**_

 _ **Girls won't be impregnated until you turn impregnation on.**_

 _ **Adds the 'closeness' mechanic to the game.**_

Ah, the last skill on the list. It was somewhat worrying… But at the same time it wasn't if that makes any sense. It added the 'closeness' mechanic to real life, or he supposes it rather just took pre-existing closeness and quantified it using numbers.

Smiling to himself slightly, he continued trudging through the brush. There was only one real thought on his mind now. That being of course that maybe, just _maybe_ becoming a hunter wouldn't be as hard as he thought now that he had what was surely an overpowered ability.

He might even get a girlfriend along the way!

Taking some time to look over his other skills, Jaune gave a brief chuckle. Man you could tell how much of an impact his sisters had had on his life just by looking at the perks, titles and maxed out skills he's gotten!

Jaune chuckled again… When in Beacon, becoming a hunter, would he ever need to have the maxed out skill of 'Dancing'?

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

Jaune smirked to himself as yet another notification popped up in his vision.

 **Due to your extended activity, you've gained +1 VIT!**

 **Due to your extended jogging and jumping, you've gained +1 DEX!**

 **Due to your extended jogging with armor, you've gained +1 STR!**

Was it slow going? Hell yeah! Then again, he's been jumping over fallen logs and tree stumps while jogging so it kind of makes sense it wouldn't raise that high. Not to mention, the higher he got his stats the slower they'd level up.

Which is why Jaune's devised a plan to work things out!

Since strength, dexterity, and vitality are all the easiest to level up out of his _basic_ stats, he'd do those manually first! You know by, running, lifting, sparring, things like that which would raise his speed, strength, and health!

He'd also done some basic math. For every one intelligence, he's get two hundred more aura points into his grand total. For every one wisdom, his aura points would recharge by five more per second, and for every one vitality, his hit points would go up by twenty!

Now, while twenty may seem like not all that much for his hit points, apparently aura points could be used to both heal his hit points, and was used to take damage for him! This of course meant that -technically- the higher his aura the higher his health!

Which is why Jaune would raise strength, vitality, and dexterity all manually while putting points both into intelligence, wisdom, and some into vitality. What he had left over from _those_ he'd put into luck!

While luck is normally the most useless stat, it did have some benefit. For instance, it should _technically_ increase the drop rate of rare or special goods from monsters, and increase the chances of him getting a critical hit! So, while possibly useless, it could also possibly be very good!

 **From planning out and understanding the best way to level, you've gained +1 WIS!**

Smirking to himself once more, he made sure to go over his profile again and just make sure everything was in order.

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Level: 1**

 **Title: (None Equipped)**

 **Nickname: (None Gained)**

 **Perk: (None Equipped)**

 **HP: 220/220**

 **AP: 2200/2200**

 **Basic Stats:**

 **STR : 11**

 **DEX : 11**

 **VIT : 11**

 **INT : 11**

 **WIS : 11**

 **LUK : 10**

 **Romance Stats:**

 **Charm: 5**

 **Looks: 5**

 **Wit: 5**

 **Stat Points: 0**

Nodding to himself he took another look at the handy dandy minimap. Sure enough, after the fifteen minutes it's take for him to jog here, he's found the waypoint!

Pushing through some final brush in the way between him and his objective, Jaune could see it there in all of it's amazing glory! The red spear had a gold lining around the handle and tip which shone brightly in the beams of light streaming through from the sky…

Imbedded in the middle of an almost perfectly placed stump, the enclave was wonderful. A good twenty or so feet of clear space in the forest. Grass had managed to grow coming up to his mid shins, despite the fact that the massive trees around it still managed to block out the sun above.

Stepping forwards, his army clinking a bit as he walked, Jaune approached the spear stuck in the stump like he could've only imagined King Arthur walked towards the sword stuck in the stone.

Reaching forwards, Jaune grabbed ahold of the shaft and put those eleven strength to work! Yanking it out with surprising ease, he placed it onto his back before freezing. There, in a bush between some trees about twenty feet away, was a Beowolf.

Carefully and slowly, Jaune drew Crocea Mors from it's scabbard and expanded the scabbard into shield form. Lifting his shield upwards so that it covered his torso well, he ignored the window which popped up after his 'Gamer's Sight' skill looked over the blade.

A bead of sweat rolled down his brow. Turning towards him, the Beowolf snarled sensing his fear. Apparently the 'Gamer's Mind' skill didn't quite negate that. Turning towards him, the crimson burning eyes of the Beowolf burned into his soul.

Giving it a snarl of his own, Jaune lunged forwards as it did catching it's claws against his shield.

 **Due to your cowering behind your shield, you've gained the skill 'Shield Proficiency'!**

Ignoring the pop up, he allowed the claws to rake off before jamming his shoulder into it. Pushing the Beowolf back into a stumble, he pressed his advantage taking a wide horizontal swing towards its torso.

Missing as it back pedalled, it lunged once more over him its claws thankfully scratching off his armour leaving deep grooves in the deep metal. Swinging cautiously he caught its flank as it jumped away before it turned snarling.

Raising his shield again he charged forwards moving into a spin which transformed into a sideways slash across its bowels. Ignoring the pain, the Beowolf reached forwards latching it's teeth onto his shield yanking it from his weak eleven strength grasp.

 **Due to your constant use of your sword, you've gained the skill 'Sword Proficiency'!**

Letting the shield fly backwards he punched the Beowolf with his left hand powering it up all he could right in the throat and it stumbled backwards before wildly swinging with it's claws again raking across his armor.

Lunging forwards he smacked his shoulder into its chest winding it before switching his sword into a reverse grip and spinning, digging the blade deep into its ribs.

Apparently not dead, it swung from both directions at him while moving down for the bite and there was no way he'd be able to get out of the way intime. His sword was stuck so he let it go and jumped backwards feeling the aura pool in his hands before it hardened in a shield stopping the claws before it started pulsating like a heartbeat or soundwave.

 **Due to your use of aura, you've gained the skill 'Aura'!**

 **Due to your use of aura, you've gained the skill 'Aura Shield!**

Dashing out of the way he turned watching as the Beowolf staggered at him Crocea Mors still stuck in its ribs only the handle sticking out. The shield dissipated in his hands while he tucked and did a combat roll over top of his shield picking it up as he did so.

 **Due to your acrobatic maneuver you've gained +1 DEX!**

Swinging his shield on the top of his arm, he smacked it into the face of the Beowolf before it swung at him and he saw a health bar appear in the top left of his vision. His HP was still fine but his AP were down by three fourths.

Jumping backwards, he whirled around and suddenly remembered something thanks to his pathetic eleven intelligence. Twirling around, he swung Pyrrha's spear off his back before throwing it like a javelin into the spleen of the Beowolf.

That combined with the constant damage he's done and the sword already stuck in the Beowolf killed it and it fell over, only the shaft of the spear keeping it up now.

Hunching over to catch his breath he felt good. He could see that his AP was going back up thanks to his regen. It was moving at fifty five AP every second which he assumed didn't happen for everyone, but he was special so he let the slightly overpowered thing slide.

Returning back up, Jaune withdrew Crocea Mors from the decaying body before grabbing and yanking the spear out letting the body fall onto the ground. The second it hit the said, grassy ground, it dissipated into some sort of black mist and his vision was assaulted by various notifications.

Willing them all to go to the sides of his screen, he walked over to where the Beowolf body had disappeared.

Just as Jaune expected, in its place were a few items. While the money was expected, there were some other slightly unexpected things there and he thanked whatever luck deity was out there for his good drop!

 **+300 Lien**

 **+Skill Book: Grimm Anatomy (Basic)**

That book on grimm anatomy would for sure come in handy soon!

"Inventory?"

There was a sharp 'Ding!' as the inventory screen came up in front of his face with its now signature blue lighting. Chucking in the Lien, he noted vaguely how now it said his equipped armor 'White Steel Plates' were now badly damaged. Frowning, he wondered if it was even worth keeping on.

Probably not… Since his aura could regenerate as quickly as it could, it's unlikely that he'll ever really need more than that. Then again, that Beowolf had damaged him quite badly by itself… He'd keep it on for now.

Now, onto the skill book.

Holding the book in his hands he took in it's appearance before flipping it open for a second. In between the midnight black cover, there were bone white pages with writing on it which looked like it was written somewhere on a battlefield using the blood of a dead enemy or something.

 **Would you like to learn the skill: Grimm Anatomy (Basic)?**

Selecting 'Yes' he watched as the book disintegrated into light and shone around the clearing. All of a sudden he felt a slight headrush which was gone as quickly as it appeared. Focusing for a moment, Jaune realized that now he understood the basics of grimm anatomy.

The simple things mostly. Basic weak points, basic strong points, how thick armour is, where the head and heart is… Things like that. Though, it seems as though that knowledge was only for the basic grimm types like Beowolfs and Urai right now…

Deciding now was a better time than any to get his skills and things sorted out, Jaune read the rest of his notifications and new skills thoroughly.

 **Sword Proficiency (Level 2): Due to your sword fighting and battling with various grimm and or humans, you've begun learning the basics of swinging about a sword!**

 _ **Allows for 'Charged Slash' 2x Damage +50% to swing time**_

 _ **Allows for 'Disarm' 0.5% to disarm/level (1% currently)**_

 _ **Allows for 'Feint' 7% chance of success**_

 _ **Allows for 'Counter'**_

 **Shield Proficiency (Level 3): Due to your constant blocking and cowering behind your shield while battling humans, battling grimm or during training, you've begun learning the basics of shield play!**

 _ **Allows for 'Block'**_

 _ **Allows for 'Deflect'**_

 _ **Allows for 'Rush'**_

 _ **Allows for 'Bash'**_

That was it for the physical skills, though he did notice that there was no skill made for spear proficiency. Then again, really all he did was chuck it in that direction so there's unlikely to be much skill involved.

Now moving on to the interesting skills.

 **Aura (Level 3): Aura is the reflection of your soul! You have a naturally powerful one, and thanks to your ability of 'The Game' can control it much easier than most novices. For every level you can control your aura easier. Also, every level your aura shines brighter.**

 _ **You're able to use aura for the basics.**_

 _ **Your muscles remake and grow faster, physical skills develop 103% faster.**_

 _ **You're able to use spells using aura.**_

 _ **You're able to take damage using aura.**_

 **Aura Shield (Level 2): You are able to take aura and funnel it into or around your body as a protective shield to take damage or block an attack! The more aura put into the maneuver the longer it lasts and stronger it is.**

 _ **You're able to create an aura shield anywhere on your body or around it.**_

 _ **Aura shield takes 50AP to use a second.**_

 _ **Aura shield uses 296AP when absorbing damage.**_

 _ **Overcharging depends on how much used a second.**_

These were really good skills! Now with aura, his physical stats would go up _way_ faster than before! Which is a good thing! And with aura shield, he had a backup or extra thing to use in every fight in the case that everything goes to shit!

Also, just the sheer fact that it mentions 'spells' underneath aura, means that technically spells _are_ indeed a thing! Which also means that eventually he should be able to shoot fireballs or something cool like that!

Opening up his stats, he took a look at them and the various changes from killing the Beowolf.

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Level: 2**

 **Title: (None Equipped)**

 **Nickname: (None Gained)**

 **Perk: (None Equipped)**

 **HP: 220/220**

 **AP: 650/2200**

 **Basic Stats:**

 **STR : 11**

 **DEX : 12**

 **VIT : 11**

 **INT : 11**

 **WIS : 11**

 **LUK : 10**

 **Romance Stats:**

 **Charm: 5**

 **Looks: 5**

 **Wit: 5**

 **Stat Points: 5**

 **Lien: 500**

Not too shabby! His dexterity was currently his highest stat, so that was a thing… He was expecting it to be vitality or something but apparently not. But it doesn't really matter all that much anyways, he'd spec into vitality later… Maybe get it up around thirty or so and then just leave it at that so that he can increase it by working out. Otherwise it's basically just a waste of points which could be going towards his romance stats or intelligence…

"Well, that was… Something. Do you normally use a spear?" Jaune jumped as there was a sudden voice behind him.

He turned around and immediately his eyes found hers and he looked into the deep emerald green complimented wonderfully by her bright red and fully natural hair. There stood his new partner Pyrrha. Or as he had learned in the locker room earlier that day, there stood his new partner, Pyrrha Nikos, four time champion!

Dressed in what he could only assume was her signature strapless top, he noted how it was split vertically and had bronze patterns going down the center from her quite sizable cleavage. He was sure _that_ didn't help with protecting her. He also noted how it kept its shape without support, which was interesting. There must be something inside or it must've been specially made to keep itself rigid but flexible.

Much better than his armor.

Moving down past the small amount of stomach she was flashing in between brown miniskirt and the top, he looked at her unique red drapery wrapper around the skirt. It spoke of her Mistralian heritage. Connected to the drapery, or rather her belt, there was a round place which looked to show her symbol.

Though, the part which really stood out the most were the ornate greaves going up the very long and pale legs until they were at just the top of her thighs.

"Not really… Here's your spear back by the way." Jaune handed her spear back getting a nod in thanks and a few notifications.

 **Your level has gone up by one!**

 **You've gained +5 closeness with Pyrrha!**

That's a good thing! It's always good to have levels. These skill points would be distributed probably after initiation, when he's leveled up his physical stats some by doing regular combat and during the time he has to himself.

"All righty then… So which way is the forest temple?" He asked. Surely there would be a quest to pop up soon which would allow it to show up on his minimap, but it would just be faster to ask for now.

"I think it's… That way?" She said pointing over her shoulder while her hair gently swished beside her. Damn, she was beautiful. Shaking his head to get rid of the small blush before she turned her head back, Jaune took another look at the minimap in the direction she was pointing.

Noticing that there was a hill in that direction, then an open clearing for what appears to be a gray bit, Jaune nodded. "Let's go then!"

Marching off into the forest after putting away his blade again, Jaune took a look at his stats. Hopefully they'd find something to kill along the way to get those raised up a bit, but for now he supposes they could just walk through the forest.

"So… Pyrrha, what made you decide to come to Vale for schooling?" He started once he noticed that Pyrrha had begun walking beside him. "Weiss said you've grown up in Mistral so I'm just wondering."

There was a brief pause and he noticed an ever so slight falter in her step. Stopping himself from trailing those legs all the way to her wonderful backside only with the help of the 'Gamer's Mind' he tried to be slightly less perverted inside.

"Well… It's hard to explain really." She said before turning to him and flashing him a smile which seemed completely real. "But _why_ doesn't really matter, all that matters is that I'm here now and I like where I am."

He nodded. "All right then! Now, what about me would you like to know?"

Pyrrha gave out a nice melodic laugh and he marveled at how it seemed so full of life. "Why don't we start with why you were waving about your hands earlier? Also, it would be nice to know what you did to that book. One second it's there the next it's not. Also, why would you bring a book into a grimm infested forest anyways?"

Jaune paled a bit. How in hell was he supposed to explain this?

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

Managing to explain it using some sort of strange and convoluted way of saying he waved around his arms and magic happened he only had a moment to feel insulted. She laughed at him! He couldn't believe it how rude!

Then again, her laugh was so nice it's worth being laughed at. Not to mention, he got four more closeness points since then from the ensuing conversations so now it seemed like things were at the comfortable partner point.

But there was something bugging him. Several things actually. Mainly what he saw when he used 'Gamer's Sight' on Pyrrha.

 **Name: Pyrrha Nikos**

 **Title: The Invincible Girl**

 **Level: 32**

 **Relationship Status: Good Friends (?)**

 **Progress: 9/100**

Now if he was being _really_ specific, he'd say that it's the question mark after good friends which made him worry. Or more specifically, the good friends part at all. Really, they'd only known each other for a few minutes… It's strange that they'd already be good friends. Though, he did consider her a friend already.

Maybe it was what she saw them as? That would make sense. Though, that still doesn't explain the question mark. Maybe she saw them as something more already? It was possible.. Jaune's had times where he's met someone and begun thinking of the possible future they could have together.

Maybe she was just doing the same thing and the game was misinterpreting it.

He was shaken out of his thoughts after he got some more notifications about his stats increasing. Also, Aura had leveled up a few times, since it was passively active all the time increasing the rate that his physical stats increased.

There was also a notification relating to the conclusion he just came to which increased his wisdom by one adding onto the one wisdom he gained earlier by lying about the game to Pyrrha.

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Level: 3**

 **Title: (None Equipped)**

 **Nickname: (None Gained)**

 **Perk: (None Equipped)**

 **HP: 280/280**

 **AP: 2400/2400**

 **Basic Stats:**

 **STR : 14**

 **DEX : 15**

 **VIT : 14**

 **INT : 12**

 **WIS : 13**

 **LUK : 10**

 **Romance Stats:**

 **Charm: 5**

 **Looks: 6**

 **Wit: 5**

 **Stat Points: 10**

 **Lien: 500**

According to some basic math he was able to do, Jaune was able to figure out he made back sixty five AP every second thanks to his wisdom. Meaning, that it was probably best to have a higher wisdom than intelligence if only to keep him filled up at all times.

Also noticing that his looks have gone up one, Jaune pondered it for a moment before realizing something. If he built muscle mass and got fit, technically he'd be better looking right? So, by simply working out he'd increase his looks as well right?

Not mentioning even that looks probably had something to do with what he wore as well…

Wit was pretty easy to figure out now that he put thought into it. Wit was simply coming up with a joke on the spot, being spontaneously funny or interesting really. Also it could be applied to the 'battle of wits' sort of way… Jaune wasn't quite sure how he'd level that up yet… Maybe by making a metric shit ton of bad unplanned puns and jokes?

Busting back to reality, Jaune looked at his partner who was now a couple feet ahead of him and drunk in the sight of her miniskirt as she bent over to check something. Oh, if only his intelligence was higher he'd be able to remember that forever!

Sighing slightly he walked up to her and patted her shoulder barely eliciting a reaction. "What'cha doing?"

She gave a cute little humm before straightening out and putting her hand on her chin to rub it. "I'm not really sure. I can tell that there are tracks here- or rather _were_ tracks here but they seem to be pointed towards the hill."

He hummed. It was odd indeed! If there _were_ tracks that means they were gone… Either really old or something. Looking down, he analyzed it and leveled up his 'Grimm Anatomy (Basic)' skill after a minute or so of looking.

"It's a Deathstalker obviously. See the round slightly more indented bit there?"

She nodded. "Very observant of you. I hadn't even remembered that part. It's been awhile since I last read the handbook for that."

 **You've impressed Pyrrha! Gain +2 closeness!**

 **Name: Pyrrha Nikos**

 **Title: The Invincible Girl**

 **Level: 32**

 **Relationship Status: Good Friends (?)**

 **Progress: 11/100**

"Aww shucks. Really I'm just a bit of a nerd…" Wow, he's gained more closeness! At this rate getting a girlfriend isn't that far out of reach! And with the harem part of the 'Gamer's Heart' ability, technically couldn't he romance anyone he wanted without anyone caring?

"You're not a nerd Jaune! Just a uh… Intellectual! Yes! An intellectual!" She said as it stumbled out of her word hole rather clumsily. It was adorable. Which was strange considering she was supposed to be some fearsome world champion.

"Glad you see it my way Pyrrha! Now, want to investigate these tracks? They might lead us to the forest temple." He suggested. Jaune knew for a fact that they didn't thanks to his minimap. They led to what looked like a cave on there. He was hoping though that it had something in there to kill for tons of EXP!

With a level thirty two, it was likely he could get the finishing blow and just level up that way.

"That sounds like a splendid idea!" She said giving him another dazzling smile before hefting her shield and spear off her back. Then suddenly the spear mecha shifted into a sword. Huh, maybe he should get his to do that… You know make them match!

 **You've been given the title: Intellectual!**

 **Intellectual: Due to your nerdy nature and memorizing of books combined with a complete misunderstanding by Pyrrha, you've gained this title!**

 _ **Books which aren't consumable are easier to remember.**_

 _ **Solving problems power is increased while equipped.**_

 _ **INT goes up 50% faster while equipped.**_

Immediately after getting that Jaune equipped that. It was the smartest move he'd made all day! A good title? Hell yeah! Thanks Pyrrha! Hmm. Shouting that in his mind didn't quite sound right. Briefly shaking off the urge to should 'THANKS PYRRHA!' at the top of his lungs, he focused at the task on hand.

There was a monster in a cave which needed killing.

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Note:** Yay! Done! Totally re-wrote the entire thing in a day! Yay!

I think it came out well, let me know what you think… Once we're actually at Beacon and he has free time, we'll be having more romance fluff and possible smut! That's right! Possible smut everyone!

Anyways… Leave a review of ideas for summons (Though WolveBlade's idea is pretty good.) and things like that! I always appreciate your opinions on what I'm doing right, what I'm doing wrong, that sort of thing.

 _(I'd also like to give a huge shout out to zorro99, who noticed some mistakes I made in the math. I went back and fixed it as of: July 2nd 2017. If anything is still wrong, I'll fix it later.)_

 **Review Responses:**

 **Remnant's Sage:** Haha, hopefully it's one of the good ones.

 **That guy:** It's all good m8! Nora isn't an option. I will never hate you.

 **blackslash2000:** She won by two votes…

 **TotesTheRealJuaneArc:** I can't wait either!  
 **asanonisshoku:** Yup! I will keep it up!  
 **Thedarkness1996:** Thank you very much :)

 **janed120000:** No you did not… Reviews simply don't show up for a couple hours. Also, the fic you're thinking of is 'Unwinnable' and yes, Jaune will fight with smarts not brawn.

 **Anubis the shadow:** Glynda is available! Even if not, he'd have her anyways…

 **BlackStormReborn:** Sadly Blake won. Yang was fourth after Ruby.

 **G-Unot:** Haha, thanks! Seriously, that's every guy. Sadly though, because of the 'Gamer's Mind' I've had to tone it down slightly.

 **Runelt99:** All of them is the point my friend! Literally every girl will be romanced except Nora, Penny, and Amber.

 **Phishy Biscuit:** While that's good, it'd be hard to level up the individual summon… Also, he won't be leaving Vale until volume four time…

 **EMIYA KURO:** Jesus, your name is just shouting at me! Also, yes Lancaster will happen.

 **XAngeloidX:** Straight to the point, I like it.

 **Blueblood44:** Also straight to the point.

 **thatrandomguy42:** Yee! Also, nowhere will hide you! I will end your puns eventually! The dark side doesn't have cookies! It has condoms!

 **Dragon Blaze-X:** It's never done 'cus Weiss early on is a bit of a bitch. (I still love her though.)

 **D:** Sorry!  
 **datguy87:** Yeah, I like Ruby but Pyrrha won…

 **Frank Horrigan:** Haha! Yeah…

 **EiNyx:** Thanks! Hmmm… Still undecided on the kids thing.

 **The 10th Wand:** I'm trying to be!  
 **kloudjr:** Very easily!

 **MachineDog90:** The fuck you talking about? Glynda and Arslan are not partner options.

 **desdelor97:** Thanks!

 **Fellowman:** … Not going to say anything…

 **LeHaremeBae:** IT'S HERE STOP YELLING AT ME!

 **pelirro93:** It was taken down. Congrats, your vote won!

 **itsMARIE:** That's nice! Thanks for the compliment my friend!  
 **Cerberus13:** You're telling me!  
 **WolveBlade:** Your idea is good and I like it man!

Well that's enough… See you all later m8's!

 **-DragonManMax**


	3. Chapter 3

' _ **I do not own RWBY. It was created by Monty Oum, and is owned by Roosterteeth.'**_

' _ **For optimal viewing pleasure, read this with the font: "Droid Sans" turned on.'**_

 **Note:** Heyo! Well, typing this… Again. Why you may ask? I'm not sure, but whenever I'm writing this, I always just _hate_ the way I did things the first time, start a new file, and re-try coming out with a product I like.

It's really odd.

Almost wrote a re-write for this story. Was about one and a half thousand words through before I went: Why the fuck am I doing this right now? It's all fine. Jeez, must be going crazy. So yeah… Don't know why, but I felt everything was wrong then came back for reference while doing the rewrite and went 'Nope, everything's fine.' and got back to work.

Anyways, yeah! Thanks to the people who pointed out my numbers errors… I was keeping track of all these things across multiple files and that just wouldn't work! So, I went back, fixed them, made them work.

 _Also, I would like to tell you all right now, that this chapter will suck. I mean, it'll suck a lot. I'll go over it in the endnote since I don't want to clog this note up too much, but because of circumstances, my writing basically got shit. Don't worry though, the next chapter should be back to my standards. Though, I have gone back and fixed things, so maybe I'm just imagining it. Also, it should be better in the last three thousand words or so, considering that's when I had time to type it all at the same time._

Well, enough about that, time for the story then eh?

* * *

 **The Woman Whisperer**

 **Chapter III**

* * *

Straightening himself out, he looked upwards from the tracks before opening up his stats and taking a look. Seeing that everything was in order, he gestured gentlemanly to Pyrrha in the direction he knew the cave was in.

"Ladies first." He said in an overly flamboyant voice before giving a small bow.

Giggling at his antics and making another 'closeness up' notification to appear, his partner the champion Pyrrha Nikos went forwards through the brush in the way indicated. His face lighting up with a smile, he checked the mini-map again and went over his skills one more time noting the important ones.

Okay, he's drawn her towards the cave… Now all he had to do was: work on his theory for skill creation, get in a cheeky last hit, power level until he can kick ass and get a girlfriend.

Huh, who knew surviving Beacon could sound so easy?

Humming to himself quietly as they picked up into a jog, he began going over ways to kill the Deathstalker likely hiding in the cave. Or was it really hiding? If it was already at the size indicated by the tracks, and those tracks were as old as they appeared wouldn't that mean that it's either left the cave or died?

Unless of course people like him and Pyrrha wandered in occasionally were eaten for sustenance. Oh right. Grimm don't need to eat do they? Meaning that he can safely assume that the giant grimm Deathstalker never died and only stayed in that cave to get bigger and bigger until it was able to destroy all of them.

Oh boy, what fun.

They had spent the next few minutes in quiet as they painstakingly followed the tracks through the forest before finally breaking out of the dense forest and into a very small clearing. Barren of trees, it was a small grassy spot which had just the right amount of everything for a picnic.

Now that he's gotten here without raising Pyrrha's suspicions and making her think that he knew where it was all along successfully, he was much more relaxed. Since they had to look for each track it was a painstakingly slow process, but it would hopefully be worth it.

Right?

A large _mostly_ tree covered hill rose up from the surrounding forest. The lush green branches high above casted the hill into shade causing the rocky outcroppings to look _almost_ but not quite unstable. Embedded into the size of the hill was a rocky hole, obviously this was the opening to the cave they had been looking for.

"This _must_ be it!" He said pointing and feeling proud. Sure, he was assisted by the mini-map, but she didn't know that!

"Nice job Jaune. I never would've found this on my own!" Pyrrha said flashing him another beautiful smile of hers. Man, she really was something wasn't she…

"Oh come on now you're making me blush!" He said fake bashfully doing a little 'tee hee' motion with his hand. "Surely you would've found it! It just would've taken you a couple minutes longer. Even then, that's only because teamwork makes the dreamwork!"

Hearing her chuckle warmly in that way of hers, he turned towards the opening in the hillside. There were paintings on the rocks which looked as though they must've been repainted several dozen times. Done in the way the ancients might've done them, they looked quite new as though restored over and over again to keep the warning there.

The grassy clearing in front of the cave was clear and he made his way up to Pyrrha's side before putting a hand on her bare shoulder feeling the smooth yet muscular skin in his palm. "You ready?"

She nodded face setting into a more 'serious' mode while she slung her shield onto her arm and took out her blade. "As ready as I can be. Are you feeling ready? We are going up against a Deathstalker after all."

Jaune nodded emulating her action from before. "Yup! Though, we should probably make a torch of some kind. Fighting in the dark is hardly anyone's strong suit."

"Good idea! Ha, you really _are_ an intellectual!" The apparent champion said punching him in the arm in a friendly manner. Rubbing his arm before the pain disappeared a second later thanks to the 'Gamer's Body' he grinned back at her as an '+1 INT' notification came up.

"Never forget it!"

Quickly gathering up the materials to make a torch out of the twigs and other various flora nearby, he used the very limited amount of skills he's gained from the very small amount of times he's gone camping and made the torch.

"Hey do you have any dust to light this? I don't use it… Should probably carry some around but for now could you lend me some?" He said patting around his clothing for emphasis.

"Sure no problem." Taking a pouch off her belt and taking out a small glass vial she poured it onto the head of the torch. "I assume you know how to use dust?"

"I know how to use dust yeah." Jaune said before carefully lifting the torch perpendicular to the trees. "Here we go."

Funneling aura into his hand, it quickly spread up the makeshift torch before igniting the dust with a solid 'woosh' sound. Hefting it in his hand he felt the heat from the flames as it writhed in the air. His arm was feeling uncomfortably hot and he regretted not making the torch longer but oh well. What can you do…

"Well, ladies first." He said gesturing to the cave opening before moving his hair out of his eyes.

"I disagree in this case. After all you _do_ have the torch." Pyrrha replied back gesturing forwards herself. Resigning, he gave a sigh and went first into the tunnel.

Walking along with her in the mostly darkness, he could just barely make out her shining green eyes while they walked. His partner was about a foot and a half away from him, making him feel a bit hot all over since they were rather close together.

Though, that could've just been the torch he was carrying.

Noticing thanks to his slightly improved sight granted to him by the 'Gamer's Sight' skill, he stepped over a puddle before pointing it out for Pyrrha. The torch's flames brushed against the ceiling of the cavern as the air became hot and heavy.

"All right Pyrrha, so what's the plan?" He said breaking the silence. It was getting warmer the further they got in and the ground was slightly moist and sticky. Though, it was also… Slippery at the same time as it was sticky, if that makes sense.

"I thought we already had a plan." She laughed almost nervously. "Surely we didn't come in here without a plan right?"

"W-well really I've _technically_ got a plan for myself but I was wondering what you'll do during that." Scratching the back of his head with the unencumbered hand of his he continued. "I was thinking I'd do that thing, you know that uh… That aura thing!"

Snapping his finger together he turned back to her and grinned. "Yeah I'd do that aura thing, and then you'd be all like: swoosh, clang, crash, bam, pow! You get it?"

"I think so? Maybe we should go over it some more before putting it into prac-" Pyrrha was cut off by an inhuman screech. Dropping the torch onto the slimy ground, it ignited some oil apparently trapped inside the liquid casting the entire cavern in front of them with an eerie green glow.

Crouched in the center of the massive cavern the small tunnel had opened up into, the largest Deathstalker Jaune could've ever hoped to see screeched again. Red eyes blinked as it took in the puny humans before it, the bone white shell overtop of the midnight black body was cast in a lime green from the flames all leading up to a surreal golden stinger hanging from the top of a massive tail.

It was terrifying.

 **Pete The Deathstalker**

 **Level: ?  
Relationship Status: Borderline/Complete Hatred**

Casting up an aura shield and layering it thickly with his huge amount of aura, he watched as the first several layers cracked and shattered. However, they did their job and stopped the stinger in it's tracks before it could crush them and Jaune whipped out Crocea Mors dancing to the side and dropping the shield.

Several notifications popped up as soon as his aura started refilling from low-medium again, but he brushed them to the side of his vision as he glimpsed Pyrrha fly into action.

Using those gorgeous legs of hers, she propelled herself higher twirling her sword into it's javelin form before crashing down on top driving it into the bone but it simple skittered off in a shower of sparks.

Running along the back she danced away from it's back stinger slashing across openings before jumping back off and tucking into a roll. Rolling back to her feet, she blocked a clamp from one of its front facing pincers with her shield while gliding her blade underneath the other one.

Screeching out in pain, the Grimm's eyes blinked again before it started shaking it's legs sinking slightly into the ground of the cavern.

Using a part of his shield proficiency skill, he rushed blocking a heavy swing which jarred his arm before slicing Crocea Mors into the black flesh on the underside of the leg. Retracting his blade he ducked underneath the body and slashed at the knee cap of another side before diving out of the way.

Doing what Jaune assumed was the boss' area of effect attack, there was a crack as the ground split and he was unbalanced. Seeing it's advantage, Pete turned as fast as his huge body would allow before jabbing downwards with his stinger.

Raising his shield he took the golden stinger head on skidding back along the sticky and slippery, cracked ground. Using some of his freshly recharged aura, he drained his aura meter empty and threw up some shields once he got near the side of the cavern.

Deflecting the stinger up off his shield and into the cavern wall, he was faced with the crazed face of Pete the Deathstalker as it's gnarly breath went into his face making him gag. The pincers to the side of it's face twitched slightly before coming in and clamping the sides of him.

Well, they would have had Pyrrha not thrown her shield from across the room.

Embedded in the wet stone on the side of the cavern it blocked one pincer giving Jaune just enough time to duck underneath it blocking the other one. Now both pincers shuddered after making contact with the metal beneath it's pincers as he dove forwards into a roll coming underneath the belly and giving it a good slash.

Rolling sideways from underneath the Deathstalker and back towards, he watched his aura meter very slowly trickling back upwards and healing him with it's signature blue glow.

"Uhh Jaune, I think now is a good time for that thing you were talking about!" Pyrrha said whirling her javelin into its rifle form while she took shots in the dark at the backside of the Deathstalker.

He quirked an eyebrow. "What thing?"

"What do you mean what thing? It was _your_ plan!" Pyrrha shouted. Pete, now having dislodged his stinger from the cavern wall turned towards them with that hungry look in his eyes.

Snapping his fingers he remembered. He _had_ said something about a thing hadn't he? "Give me a second just remembered."

Backpedalling towards the other side, he really put his intellectual title to work. Tapping into the increased potential for solving problems, he thought up the best way to get past its armor and leveled up his anatomy skill some.

"Got it! I'll buy you some time!" With that Pyrrha leapt back into action, her red and gold blade shimmering in front of her as she battled it all of herself.

Focusing on his hand, he put his sword and shield away. Looking towards his aura meter, he could see that it was about one fifth full. ' _Looks like I'll be able to do one of these every two to three seconds not including casting time. Including casting time, four seconds maybe? One it levels up things should be easier.'_

Appearing over the palm of his hand, a small spiralling orb of his azure aura appeared. Seeing that it was kind of what he wanted, he drew his other hand over it, dipping it into the energy. Feeling the energy feel almost… Solid, was a weird experience indeed.

Shaking it off, he grabbed into the core of the energy and straightened it out into more of a 'bolt' form. Focussing, he could feel it become easier as it went on before he had a elongated arrow like structure of azure aura in his hand.

Adding the spin was simple after that, all he had to do was will it.

 **Spinning Aura Arrow (Level 1): In the heat of the moment out of intense need for a high damage ranged attack, you've created first aura shot, then aura arrow, then spinning aura arrow to create this high power, armor piercing, long range attack.**

 _ **For every three levels, one more arrow is added. (Currently 1)  
Pierces through 90% of armor. **_

_**10%+LUK% to critical hit.**_

 _ **100AP/Arrow**_

Throwing it like he would a spear, it went careening off leaving a small trail of blue energy as it light up the cavern and went careening towards the Deathstalker. Flipping out of the way and over it, time slowed down as Pyrrha's red hair trailed behind her and the arrow flew underneath into the side of the grimm.

Piercing some valuable organs after drilling through the bone, there was an explosion of gore as a massive hole was left in the inside of the Deathstalker. Taking advantage of the stunned beast, Pyrrha landed before lunging forwards, her blade shifting back into javelin in mere seconds.

Stabbing it inwards, she kicked it further in before it went in with a sickening 'squelch'.

Casting another one in his hands this time he threw it towards the stinger slicing the golden tip off leaving it to fall and ping off the back of its owner. Laughing as the very stunned Deathstalker screeched in pain, he cast another one and shot it towards the legs blowing two of them off.

Now lopsidedly screeching and pincering, the Deathstalker was pathetic and crippled. Casting another one, he looked towards the dying Deathstalker.

"Thanks for taking me to a whole 'nother _level_ of awesomeness."

 **You have gained +1 WIT!**

Chucking the last arrow into the Deathstalkers face, he watched as the spinning aura drilled into him before crashing through any internal organs. Splattering out the other side against the cavern wall.

Beginning to dissolve already, Pete The Deathstalker gave out a saddened screech as it tried and failed to pincer them in between it's front pincers. Finally after a long and drawn out death scene, Pete the Deathstalker was no more.

 **Secret Boss Eliminated! Adding Rewards!**

Sighing, Jaune wiped his hands on his pants watching as his empty aura bar began filling up again flickering back to life.

"Well, we're done here then, and it doesn't look like this is the temple so…" Jaune said before scratching his head sheepishly. Really, it was a miracle nobody got hurt. Though, he would've been fine as long as his HP didn't deplete.

"I suppose you're correct. Though, if you don't mind I would like to look around for a moment and see if there are any more cave paintings." She said flipping her ponytail to the other side of her head while she retrieved her shield.

"You go ahead then, I'm going to see if I can learn anything about anatomy real quick." Watching her sashay off into the other side of the cavern, he couldn't help but stray his eyes a bit lower.

Damn, she was fit.

Shaking that thought out of his mind, he walked over to the decaying body of 'Pete The Deathstalker' and stood by the head waiting for it to give him his loot. Naturally, he would read the unread notifications as he did so.

It seems as though it was a large leveling up for most of his skills. Well, the combat ones. And, it wasn't all _that_ large, it was simply that it was a larger increase from this battle than the entire morning put together.

 **Sword Proficiency (Level 9)**

 **Shield Proficiency (Level 11)**

 **Aura (Level 10)**

 **Aura Shield (Level 7)**

 **Spinning Aura Arrow (Level 4)**

 **Grimm Anatomy (Basic) (Level 11)**

Nodding at the more than satisfactory numbers, he waltzed over to where Pete had died and looked on the ground beneath the boss' still decomposing body. There on the ground, was a stack of Lien chips, as well as a small potion of gold coloured liquid trapped in a small cylindrical container.

Picking up the Lien, it disappeared on contact with his hand. Raising an eyebrow Jaune whispered realized that the Lien must've been instantly teleported into his inventory. Speaking of which, there _was_ a counter for Lien on the stats screen.

Aha! Maybe, he'd just turned on auto loot by mistake!

 **For your observation, you've gained +1 INT!**

Wow, he must be naturally _really_ dumb if the game was giving him a point for that! Though, maybe it was just the 'Intellectual' title he had equipped right now which made leveling INT easier.

Grabbing the potion, he noted how it didn't disappear. ' _Huh, seems as though only money is collected by auto loot. That's fine, not like I'll need one thousand skill books will I?'_

 **Stat Boost Potion: Drinking this potion will cause any one stat to go up by ten points! These kinds of potion are only obtainable through defeating 'Secret Bosses' or 'Bosses'. However, they are also obtainable through very rare occurrences in the game.**

His jaw nearly smacked into the floor before he recomposed himself. . This… This was one hell of a reward. Seriously, this was amazing. With this, should he ever come into a slump with his skills not progressing naturally enough, or when levelling up became hard, he could instantly increase his skills!

That's a good reward!

Though, the question was whether he should save it or not… If he saved it, he'd be able to keep it for when stat increasing was tough, but if he didn't save it, he could increase a hard or tedious to increase stat like intelligence or luck.

Maybe he should just look at his stats before deciding this… Tucking his potion into his pocket he swiped his hand in front of his eyes for effect as the stats screen appeared.

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Level: 8**

 **Title:[Intellectual]**

 **Nickname: (None Gained)**

 **Perk: (None Equipped)**

 **HP: 360/360**

 **AP: 900/3400**

 **Basic Stats:**

 **STR : 18**

 **DEX : 19**

 **VIT : 18**

 **INT : 17**

 **WIS : 15**

 **LUK : 10**

 **Romance Stats:**

 **Charm: 5**

 **Looks: 9**

 **Wit: 6**

 **Stat Points: 35**

 **Lien: 5,500**

He quirked an eyebrow at the amount of Lien. A single Deathstalker was worth five thousand Lien? That's ridiculous! Completely ridiculous! Maybe later in the game when good gear was expensive he'd accept that, but this was way too much!

Well, maybe it _wasn't_ crazy. After all, the stinger was golden right? Gold has a high value, higher that most dust, and at that weight it was worth probably _tenfold_ what he had gotten from the drop. Maybe this drop was actually cheating him?

Or maybe it wasn't all pure gold… Maybe it was just some sort of golden shell around organic material? Huh, that makes sense.

 **By finding a logical answer to your conundrum, you've gained +1 INT!**

Looking at his stat points, he decided just to leave them stockpiled there. It was probably better not to use them until he's grinded out his skills and stats as much as he can first. Though, it seems as though charm was hard to raise. Wit was probably easy considering it would likely just include him making bad puns, or bad jokes, but charm… You can't learn that can you?

After all, you were either naturally charming or you weren't right? Well, technically you _could_ be more charming, but that is also because maybe the definition of charm could change? Maybe there were lessons for being charming which he just hasn't heard of yet…

Taking out the potion again, he thought of 'Charm' in his head and swallowed the odd liquid.

Everything was fine for a moment before he experienced the worst most pounding headache of his life, and fire in his veins which all quickly disappeared. There was fire still coursing now, but with the pulsing of his heart it was a nice warm fire which didn't burn at all.

It was a magnificent feeling.

He felt lightning crackle inside his mind as suddenly things just connected, it's like he _understood_ how to be charming, what kind of woman liked what kind of thing… The basics at least.

Was this what being charming was like? The knowledge needed to woo women at his beck and call?

"-aune. Jaune. Hey Jaune!" Pyrrha was apparently right beside him talking in his ear. "Are we done here? You've been standing there for four minutes or so now."

Feeling her hot breath near his ear a wonderful tingle shot down his spine before he turned to her. It seemed as though a non-existent gust of wind was in the cavern as his hair flipped perfectly to the side while he grinned.

"But of course Pyrrha. How could I ever _not_ be okay with you as my partner?" Feeling some sort of glint come from his teeth, he watched as her face went as red as her hair is.

Immediately she began sputtering something he couldn't understand while shaking her hands and saying something about it being 'too soon'.

 **Pyrrha has broken! Gain +7 Closeness!**

Well… Looks like charm is a bit overpowered isn't it? Also, how 'broken' was she exactly? It's not that he would mind carrying her by her perfect legs as she curled up into his chest, but it may count as molesting without consent.

Right?

Watching as his partner stuttered away still trying to make excuses for something, they casually walked back towards the tunnel out, their way lit by green fire. Turning back his head ever so slightly to Pete The Deathstalkers mostly decayed corpse, there was only one thought on his mind.

' _Thanks Pete… You died as well as you lived, horrifically. But, you gave me some stat points, so I guess we're all good. May you find a lovely Deathstalker wife in the next life.'_

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

"Do you think that's it?" He said pointing towards the pillars. In the middle of a small grassy clearing below them slightly, there was a circular structure which seemed to have pillars facing one side.

Breaking out of the brush beside him, Pyrrha stepped forward barely breathing heavy despite their recent hike. "That must be the forest temple."

"That's what I'm thinking." Jaune said before loping down the hill with his large strides. Pyrrha wasn't far behind though wasn't quite running with his enthusiasm.

Coming to a stop amid the circular ruins, he gazed upwards towards the pillars. In an obvious state of disrepair, he noted how while they were covered in moss and seemed to be eroding away, they could be in much worse condition.

Some still reached for the sky at twice his height, while others had broken down and crumbled against the test of time. Wow, now he's getting poetic all of a sudden.

At the base of each pillar there was a small pedestal, which really just looked like the top of a pillar was cut off and put at the foot of another one. On top of each pedestal was a singular chess piece either in obsidian black or in a dull golden colour.

Interesting.

Walking over to one of his favourite pieces, he looked towards where his partner was looking at pieces herself.

"Well, these must be the relics we're looking for... Any preferences?" He asked gazing downwards towards the rook. What a good piece, truly it was great for winning matches along with a good queen or bishop.

"Me? I'm not a huge fan of chess so I have no preference." She said before turning back to him and giving a smile. "I guess our resident intellectual will have to pick out his favourite choice."

"Hey! Just because I'm an apparent intellectual doesn't mean I have to like chess!" Jaune said picking up the rook and tossing it up in his hand before tucking it into his pocket. His inventory would be a little strange.

"Well _do_ you like chess?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, but that's not the point. It's all in the principle of the matter! You _assuming_ I played chess because I was an intellectual-" Jaune was interrupted by a voice which came around the corner.

"Aww man! We weren't the first ones here!"

"I told you that we were walking in circles."

Emerging from around a pair of pillars, came the busty blonde girl whose shoes he almost puked on while coming here by airship, as well as some raven haired girl who simply oozed grace.

Dressed in a tan leather jacket over top of her yellow crop top, it definitely drew the eyes towards her large breasts and the black short shorts helped accentuate her hourglass figure nicely. Blond hair flowed down to the small of her back, shining brighter than the sun and he figured her 'Looks' stat must be in the eighties or something! With her tanned skin peeking out from between the shorts and the crop top to her brilliant lilac eyes, she indeed gave off the 'impossible girl to get with' vibe.

God, she was gorgeous. What he wouldn't do to have _her_ as his girlfriend!

Or you know, just have any girl as his girlfriend really.

Beside her was her partner whose walking was so graceful she basically _floated_ across the grass towards them. With her warm amber eyes and black hair acting in an almost complete contrast to her milky and smooth skin, she too was beautiful. A black bow was in her hair though it didn't seem like it was holding it there, likely just for looks.

Dressed in a pair of black and purple tights which traveled down her infinitely long legs, as well as a white vest and hot pants, her outfit too accentuated her body's impressive figure and he was sure he'd be drooling if it wasn't so rude.

"How was _I_ supposed to know which way south was?" The blonde asked smiling but reeling back as though hurt.

"It was in the north Yang." A brief eye roll came from the bowed girl who was smiling just a bit at her new partner's antics.

"Exactly!"

Echoing that last response there was simply a little sigh echoing from the lips of the dark haired beauty before they apparently noticed Jaune and Pyrrha just kinda… Standing there really.

"Oh, hi! The name's Yang, but you can just call me gorgeous." Yang said sticking her hand out once they were in range. Laughing at her joke he took her hand and noticed that despite it being really soft, that it was grinding his bones together.

"Haha, alright then gorgeous. My name's Jaune but you can just call me _daddy_." He said flashing her a grin. Here's to hoping things wouldn't be too awkward! SHIT! He needs those wit points!

There was a stunned silence which made his mind immediately start racing… Just how would he beg for forgiveness!? Briefly considering dumping every point he could into charm just so that she could forgive him, he was shocked when she laughed letting go of his hand and turning to her partner.

"Why can't _you_ be funny like that Blake! At least try comedy!~ Also, I won't be calling you daddy. Mainly since you _do_ look like my dad, and that would just be a bit far." Yang said shaking her head and bursting into laughter again. She flipped her hair over her shoulder before winking at him. "Though by all means, keep calling me gorgeous."

 **By getting Yang of all people to laugh at your response, you've gained +6 WIT!**

 **You've gained +5 closeness with Yang!**

Huh, that's nice. A huge increase to his previous WIT score and he got some closeness with a seemingly really nice as well as good looking person? Yup, that's nice indeed…

"Well _Jaune_." The girl he could only assume was Blake said. Though she did emphasize with the way she said it that _she_ wouldn't be calling him daddy anytime soon either. "It's nice to meet you. Are these the relics we're looking for?"

He nodded. "Yup. Anyways, have you guys met anyone else on your way here?"

Blake shook her head before picking up the golden knight piece. "Nope. If we had we would've likely taken them with us anyways."

Jaune nodded. That would make sense. Turning back to his own partner who had apparently just stopped face palming from his previous greeting, he was interrupted when Blake's head looked upwards. Eyes narrowing she was about to say something before reconsidering and saying it anyways.

"Hey, do you guys hear that?"

"Hear what Blake?" Yang said puzzled. It made sense, really the only thing he could hear was them walking around the stone ruins.

Blake pointed upwards. "That. It sounds like… Screaming? Maybe someone saying 'Lookout below' or something? I don't know but there's somebody screaming somewhere."

"Huh,well if you hear something it's probably best to take it seriously. After all, my ears always ring anyways so I probably just can't hear that frequency." Looking upwards Jaune thought that it might just be her hearing things and prepared to turn away, before turning back so fast he nearly got whiplash.

Was that what he thought it was?

' _Uhh, Gamer's Sight zoom in?'_

Zooming in and making him stumble a bit, Jaune looked upwards into the sky panning around until he found it and could track it. ' _Oh why.. Why must this happen!'_

Sure enough, falling towards them a couple hundred feet above was the one and only Ruby Rose, her cloak being pulled behind her as it trailed in the wind. Immediately zooming back out and rushing forwards with his arms open, he power slid across the grassy field gaining a point in dexterity.

Catching Ruby in his arms he gave off a brief 'oof' as she crashed into his arms and he bent back slightly. Taking the impact rather well he leaned back forwards to meet Ruby's red face. "Uhh, hi Jaune."

He was holding her bridal style, and considering that maybe getting some more wit points would be a good idea. "Just _dropping_ in?"

 **You've gained +1 WIT!**

 **You've gained +5 Closeness with Yang!**

 **You've gained +3 Closeness with Blake!**

 **You've gained +9 Closeness with Ruby!**

 **Importing previous closeness with Ruby! Done!**

"Yes? I mean, well not really I thi- What am I doing, you've got to catch Weiss!" She stuttered out before unleashing the words before pointing upwards. Sighing Jaune looked upwards, towards the rapidly falling white object.

Well, I guess not all is bad. After all, these closeness points wouldn't accumulate themselves.

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Note:** Done! Now, time to do some explaining.

First off, this chapter was late. _Really_ late. Now, this is due to a couple things which were (mostly) not my fault. For example, I was ready to type this, almost done, before I just stopped and went: 'This doesn't make sense at all.'. After coming to that realization, I completely restarted the story, and was writing a re-write. After getting halfway through the first chapter of that, I came back to this one and went: 'What was wrong with this again?'. Naturally, I continued.

As for writing time, I'm really, really annoyed right now. No, it's not at writing. It's at why I can't write. You see, some family members lost their jobs recently. Is this all that bad? No, but since they're the especially stupid side (nice people but oh boy... ) they don't save any money, and they spend money _real_ quick… Meaning that they've come to live with us for a bit.

As you can imagine, this makes finding time to write difficult, since I'm not even sleeping in my own room at the moment. Also, their kids constantly interrupt me, and simply sit in silence in my room when I _am_ writing.

Of course, you can imagine what that's like.

The next chapter should be quicker, maybe this week. I think I've found a way to type all these up no problem… Hopefully. Last but not least, 'Criminal Mastermind!' will be updated next week, 'Jaune Arc: Augmented' will be updated next week. I'm reformatting 'Criminal Mastermind!' right now as well as deleting old review responses.

Finally done! Phew, so happy! Please, leave a review, find errors in my numbers, make a shit pun, and have a wonderful day!

 **Review Responses:**

 **Rachnee:** Nah! This isn't like those stories where he'll get to like two hundred or four hundred, it'll really slow down around ninety.

 **Noble the Unknown Primordial:** This story is literally Jaune x Everyone. I mean seriously, the only three not involved are Nora, Penny, and Amber (since she's dying.).

 **desdelor97:** Thanks! It's good to know that now that I've started updating again, I'll get to respond to your comfortable routine reviews!

 **Psychominer:** I could indeed, I will figure things out for that some other time though.

 **Garoorar:** I know, I've read about brownies before. Though, the reminder about the fairy kind was good, the type I thought of first was indeed the food kind!

 **Redbarchetta28:** We'll see… We'll see…

 **lordrednight:** Yeah, I do need to do JNPR and RWBY since it's going to be hard later on unless I do it this way. Why do my reviewers make me cringe so hard with their puns? I mean seriously, it hurts. (I'll be practicing my smut indeed! More details at a later date.)  
 **Mystic Koolaid:** Oh, well here's an evening one. Since you know, I've got other stories to edit.

 **Runelt99:** Yeah, I made sure that he figured it out pretty damn quick without Pyrrha noticing.

 **Epyon Legium:** I get you, I get you man ;) (They won't be maidens when he's done with them. [Maidens being virgin in this joke.])

 **Fellowman:** FUCK YEAH! I'm back and ready to write!

 **diy2night:** As soon as my life get's back to relatively normal, it should be every week.

 **itsMARWIE:** That's the plan! And if this story doesn't satisfy you… (classified information for now.)

 **Cerberus13:** Yup! _Grinding_ of multiple kinds will happen in this story! (If you catch my drift!~ )

 **ZenithTempest:** Trust me, it'll all be explained why!

 **Dusk Volt:** Sorry for the delay but things should be back to normal soon!

 **The Exiled Darkness:** The harem is everyone bro. _Everyone_. (Except for Nora, Amber, and Penny.)

 **Fayari:** Thanks!

 **BadHum3r:** That's fine, Augmented isn't everyone's cup of tea.

 **WhiskeyFoxtrot:** Thanks!  
 **Anon:** I fixed it? I think? Probably?

 **Baron Bolt:** Thanks!~

 **Guest:** Yeah, but for now it'll be important. The further in the story we get, the less numbers and stats.

 **Guest:** Yup, dating simulation fics are really hard to come by! Thanks!

 **That guy:** Oh man… I've almost been driven insane by the numbers, but I found a decent way to keep track of it all. Also: "Problems with the gamer system? Preposterous! We all know that it's perfectly made and won't cause any problems at all!" (Mwahahahaha!)

 **Goldenflame107:** Thanks!

 **MaverickHunter13:** That's one idea, though then I'd need to change the story a bit. Thanks!  
 **AuraAngelois:** Thanks mate!  
 **Benthino:** Haha! Yup, he'll get even smoother once he dumps every stat point into his romance stats. (That's a joke. He won't dump every point into the romance ones.)

 **Frank Horrigan:** I'll remind you now?

 **EMIYA KURO:** If you mean me then thanks! If you mean yourself than good for you man!  
 **zorro99:** I went back and fixed it, the new system should be slightly better.

 **Guest:** Thanks!  
 **D:** Too much complaining about stats!

 **Guest:** Thanks!  
 **rwby1989:** No Jaunedice _arc_ , it'll be replaced. Also, it's JNPR and RWBY, since I need to for character events and shit.

 **shadow:** Thank you very much!

Done! Now I can go rela- Wait what? I have to go change all of 'Criminal Mastermind!' to this format while deleting old review responses and cleaning it up in general? Well fuck my life!

(Cough, by the way, there's a cool artist who does a majority of the cool RWBY stuff you see everywhere. Check him out: 'CSlucaris'. A neat guy, who has both NSFW and SFW stuff that he makes... Uhh, check him out? Not much more to say...)

-DragonManMax


	4. Chapter 4

' _ **I do not own RWBY. It was created by Monty Oum, and is owned by Roosterteeth.'**_

' _ **For optimal viewing pleasure, read this with the font: "Droid Sans" turned on.'**_

 **Note:** Hello! Back here on... Tuesday? What blasphemy is this I gave you all a chapter yesterday! Well, I felt as though the long pause warrants me to pump out another chapter quickly for you enjoyment!

Not to mention that the people staying with me will be leaving my home temporarily job searching today so there's that!

Well, we've got _another_ continuation of initiation today. A lot of them are happening eh? Well, that's simply because I didn't expect initiation to take so long during a Gamer story, but I guess it's to be expected. It still has taken less time than in my other stories.

Well, here we go, right back into the world. For those of you wondering, there will indeed be a little thing at the end of the chapter for relationships and stats.

* * *

 **The Woman Whisperer**

 **Chapter IV**

* * *

Looking back upwards and focussing his 'Gamer's Sight' skill onto the rapidly falling snow angel from earlier, Jaune put his 'Intellectual' title to work as he calculated her general drop location.

Getting up he took a brief second before sprinting across the field arms held out in front of him. Diving forwards into a roll, he rolled to his knees sliding across the still dew-wet grass and underneath the appropriate location.

Taking it significantly better this time, he let out a 'phew' since his math was right. Falling directly into his arms, the silver haired goddess from the night before who just so happened to be Ruby's partner latched her arms around his neck as he cradled her with one arm under her knees.

Looking down into her perfect porcelain face marred only by a single scar, he was about to say something awkward like 'So how about that weather.' before reconsidering.

"Hey there snow angel. Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" He said winking at her. Seeing the hue of her face go pink-ish for just a second he felt triumph.

"No. Now put me down!" She said. Quickly complying, he stood up and bent over putting her feet onto the ground before straightening back up. Straightening out her combat skirt and wear, she huffed before putting out her hand. "Weiss Schnee, pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Grasping her dainty hand in his much larger one he gave her a quick handshake before dropping it and smiling. "Jaune Arc, the pleasure is all mine."

 **You've gained +1 Closeness with Blake!**

 **You've gained +1 Closeness with Pyrrha!**

 **You've gained +2 Closeness with Yang!**

 **You've gained +2 Closeness with Ruby!**

 **You've gained +4 Closeness with Weiss!**

 **You've gained +2 WIT!**

 **You've gained +1 DEX!**

Smiling at the various good notifications, he decided to brush them off so that he could spend his time looking at something arguably _much_ nicer than some silly numbers. (Maybe not _silly_ but certainly not important right now.)

Weiss was stunning and pristine in complete white. Her thigh-length strapless dress went from white to light blue the further down you went, and the small black lace peeking out the top from between her cleavage was a nice contrast. Her slim and perfect shoulders would've been visible were it not for the bell sleeved bolero which was as white as her dress save for the bright red lining on the inside.

Tied around her waist was a simple white sash which seemed to be holding up a small pouch at the small of her back, while a silver chain held up an apple pendant against her chest. With her snow white hair hanging behind her in a bun-tail which was off center, it seemed obvious that it was on purpose. Also keeping her hair back was a silver tiara which matched her square silver earrings. Both were just barely noticeable yet noticeable enough that they drew their own attention.

Just bordering on the left side of her face, partially hidden by hair was a small pink scar which went down to about two inches below her left eye which was -like her other one- icy blue.

' _Huh, I guess this is what they mean when they say "All your perfect imperfections.". Man, I do wonder how she got it though. Maybe she'll tell me one day. One day…'_ Jaune thought out before realizing he was rambling in his own mind. Realizing something a second later Jaune turned to the group who'd just finished grabbing relics and meeting each other.

"Hey guys, how'd you get in the sky anyways? I mean, it's kind of odd that you just kinda… Fell out of nowhere you know?" He said gesturing around. It's kind of odd really. Seriously, there was no place to fall from around here.

"Pfft, don't worry about that." Ruby said while picking up the knight piece. "All we did was fall off a Nevermore! Besides, it's not like it's coming back anytime soon!"

Looking upwards, Jaune could indeed make out a very birdlike shape in the sky. Huh, that wasn't too big actually. Maybe he should just take it out for the XP? Nah, it's not going to get any clo-

"Nevermind, it's coming back." Ruby said taking out Crescent Rose and aiming down the sights. Zooming in with his 'Gamer's Sight' he noticed a few things. One, that he was very, _very_ wrong about how big it was, and that it was indeed getting close rather quickly.

"Huh, sure looks like it." Jaune said before scratching the back of his head. "Maybe we can just leave it alone? I mean, surely it should-"

"It looks angry! Everybody run! Or kill it! Or kill it and run!" The adorable reaper said folding up her scythe and popping it back onto her belt. Pumping her gauntlets Yang grinned, while Blake simply sighed.

There was a large crushing sound of snapping bone and a thump which sent vibrations down the ground he was standing on.

"Yeah! You heard them Ren! Put those skinny legs of yours to work NOW!" A completely different voice came in. Was it more people coming? "I SAID NOW!"

"Coming Nora." There was a deep sigh from the side before out of the bush came two figures who didn't seem at all compatible for partnerships. Jaune instantly pitied the quiet seeming one.

The girl he assumed to be Nora was dressed in a collared black vest which ends at her waist, overtop of a white of a white sleeveless top which which formed a tiny heart shape between her rather sizable cleavage and underneath her collar bones. Beneath the shirt going down her figure was a pink skirt starting at her waist and ending mid-thigh, until eventually down those nice legs was a pair of pink and white shoes.

Her turquoise eyes and orange bob-cut simply seemed to scream 'cheerful' or 'peppy' or even just plain 'loud' though he couldn't deny it was a good look on her and that without a doubt it was attractive.

Strapped to her back was a large grenade type launcher weapon. He did _not_ want to tango with that thing!

Beside her was the guy Jaune could only assume was Ren. Appearing as a rather monk-like figure, the fellow male teenager had long black hair pulled into a messy pony-tail which was oddly contrasted by a bright pink streak down the left side of his hair.

Obviously it was Nora's fault. Even if they had just met five minutes prior, it seems like it could've happened when around the peppy girl.

Wearing a dark green long sleeved tailcoat, it was nice looking in quality and a rather practical pick. With red lining on the inside, it had some gold trimming which continued the right side of his torso until meeting with a black collar, while the sleeves had pink cuffs on it.

Moving down he seemed to be wearing just plain tan pants until they seemed to be tucked into his black shoes. All in all, he seemed like an okay quiet dude. Friend material? Hell yeah! It was currently a bit of a taco-fest and Jaune needed all of the guy-friends he could get!

"What?" Weiss said her voice raising as she turned. "Where did you guys come from?!"

"Hi, my name is Nora and the boy with the skinny legs here is my partner Ren!" The bubbly ginger haired girl said. "We got here by getting together and then- Wait, I mean, we're not _together together_ we're just _together_ or rather we're not _together together_ we just _got together together_ without being _together together_. Got it?"

"I think so? I was going to say what's up with the Ursa you rode in on but-" Weiss said pointing behind them. Sure enough, there was a decomposing Ursa major on the ground which looked absolutely gargantuan in size.

Jeez, she have a monster strength stat to be able to do that!

"Oh that? Don't worry about that! I was just teaching him some manners!" Nora's face light up with a briefly sinister grin before it disappeared into a friendlier smile. Jaune could feel a shiver running down his spine.

"Nora, you can't teach a Ursa manners. Assuming that it's only desire is to eradicate life, we can safely assume that it can't comprehend what the concept of manners even is." Ren piped in offering his sage advice.

"That's a good point you have there Ren. I'd love to discuss with you someti-" Jaune was rudely interrupted by a odd howl which was quickly joined by dozens more. Rushing out of the bush from the same direction the Nevermore was currently in, came about thirty or so Beowolves snarling their crimson red eyes filled with the desire to kill. "Well, that's odd."

"EVERYONE BE QUIET!" Jaune was shocked into submission quickly by a rather _hot_ Yang. Get it? She's on fire. "I NEED LIKE, ONE SECOND TO THINK PLEASE!"

There was an awkward few moments where everyone just kind of shuffled around getting into a line facing off against the horde of Beowolves and the rapidly approaching Nevermore. Apparently having calmed down, the swirling flames which had engulfed her mere moments before died down as her apparently brightly glowing hair did.

"Thank you! Now, what're we going to do?" Yang said turning to the rest of the group hands on her hips apparently not caring that Beowolves were just behind her. Though, she did bring up a good point.

What _were_ they going to do?

Tapping his foot against the ground for a second, Jaune couldn't quite think of anything. Well, technically they could run, or kill them, but it was easier said than done. Even then, it would be hard pressed with just the eight of them against the apparent pack of Beowolves and the giant Nevermore…

"How about we run and live?" Jaune spoke putting his finger up. "That is a plan _I_ can get behind."

"That's… That's actually the only plan we've really got right now." Turning towards the pack and avian grimm, Yang continued. "Yeah, how about we _don't_ go that way and instead just run _that_ way." She said pointing behind the ruins.

Nodding Jaune agreed. "Good idea. Nora, Ren, grab one of the relics."

Grinning, Nora picked up on it and ran over to the ruined temple while Jaune and the others began their breakneck sprint in the opposite direction of the Beowolves. Leveling up his dexterity and strength again, as well as his vitality, they sprinted along the grassy clearing before coming to a large stone bridge spanning a massive ravine.

Rising out of the center of a ravine was a large stone tower easily a two hundred feet tall until it arrived at a domed peak. Looking back over his shoulder, he noticed that he was ahead of most people simply because every once and awhile one of them would strafe and take a pot-shot or two into the crowd.

It didn't do all that much.

"Everyone get to the tower! Nora!" Jaune shouted behind him while his feet made contact with the stone blocks of the bridge. Sliding across the stone blocks towards the tower he turned preparing a pair of 'Aura Arrows' in his two hands while the rest eventually filed past him.

Nora, picking up on what he'd been hinting at, swung out her massive grenade launcher before coming to a stop in front of him. Turning around and flicking a switch on the handle, the entire thing mecha-shifted into a huge warhammer which she hefted like it weighed nothing.

With her back to him, she instantly did a huge overhead slam against the floor of the bridge shattering a stone block and causing the entire thing to shudder. Raising her hammer once again, she repeated the motion and the entire structure shook.

Deciding to take this time to hurl the two aura arrows into the pack, he shaved off some health before another much more powerful swing came down destroying part of the bridge. Collapsing in on itself, bits crumbled as the entire pillar she'd been crushing slowly destabilized and caused everything held up by it to fall into the cavernous ravine.

Hopping over to him Nora quickly made her way to Ren who was with the others at the base of the tower. Looking towards the pack who were sniffing around the other side he considered taking them out, but figured taking out the Nevermore would be a better use of his time temporarily.

Rushing over to where the rest were, he looked inside the tower only to find a stupidly huge amount of stairs. All apart of the same spiral, there was a massive set of stairs heading up the tower, really it was a miracle they weren't destroyed by now.

Seeing that everyone else was a couple flights up, Jaune sighed deeply and began his own run up the stairs, careful to not trip. Aura or not, a fall from a couple hundred feet would probably kill you if you his a set of stairs on the way down.

A few minutes later after another vitality point notification came up, he joined the rest of them at the top of the tower. Looking over at them, he could see they all had their weapons out.

Ren had taken out some sort of sickle/small machine gun combo weapon and was currently unloading at the Nevermore who was coming closer by the second, while Nora had turned her hammer back into it's grenade launcher form and was aiming for the wings.

Blake meanwhile, has also taken out her katana, and he was surprised when the blade flipped down to be parallel with her arm and it too was an SMG. Did everyone here have makeshift weapons?

Pyrrha was shooting herself with her hunting rifle, while it seems like Ruby was now using her sniper rifle's superior range to take body shots on the Beowolves below. Weiss wasn't doing much, but it seems like she was reloading her dust so that's good.

Yang… Yang was something else entirely.

Having scaled up the side of the tower to get access which wasn't available via stairs, she was crouched atop the dome of the tower, reloading the shotgun shells apparently incorporated into her gauntlets.

Shuffling to the other edge where not everyone was standing, he himself jumped gripping onto the side and pulling himself onto the little ledge beside the dome. Looking downwards at the noise despite the constant howls, barking, and shrieks coming from the grimm around, Yang noticed him.

"Need a hand there?" She said grinning before reaching her hand downwards. Taking it in his, he was surprised by her strength when she yanked him to the top of the dome making a bit of room so he could semi-stand there.

The Nevermore came down swooping low then changing course and flying vertically staying suspended there for a moment. While suspended, it shrieked unleashing a volley of razor sharp feathers towards the assorted hunters in training.

Already preparing a pair of aura arrows in his hand, he threw them towards two of the feathers before doing it again knocking another two out of the air. Ruby had apparently used her semblance vanishing into a flurry of rose petals which swirled about in the wind to dodge, while Blake jumped off the tower giving him a heart attack before she swung around using a ribbon which was wrapped around her arm.

Ren twisted his body slightly before his pink eyes blazed and aura came from his hands, deflecting it ever so slightly away from him through the large empty space in the tower and out the other side.

Nora simply smacked it.

Weiss cast some sort of anti-gravity glyph on one stopping it in midair before reversing the polarity and sending it flying towards the caster but it was too late as that large avian grimm's already left.

Flapping higher, it shrieked and he could feel his ears briefly bleed before the 'Gamer's Body' as well as his aura repaired them seemingly completely. Though he noticed that Blake took it worse than most face moving into a scowl.

Passing above them, the Nevermore swooped circular around the tower deflecting bullets easily for the next few seconds which he took to check it out using the 'Gamer's Sight' skill.

 **Neyver Morhe The Nevermore**

 **Level: ?**

 **Relationship Status: Borderline/Complete Hatred**

Well… That checks out. Though, it was likely another secret boss he couldn't see the level of since he was too low. Maybe a raid boss type thing? Yeah, that was likely. He was about to turn to Yang to ask her what her plan was before noticing that she wasn't there.

Looking downwards instantly he noticed her falling towards the Nevermore and realized it really _was_ the smart thing to do. Himself included.

Sighing, Jaune took out Crocea Mors and dove off the tower himself praying that it would work while he accelerated towards the ground at an alarming rate. Coming to land on the back of the Nevermore whereas Yang's landed basically _inside_ the mouth, he dug Crocea Mors underneath the feathers into the skin to act as a handle for his time there.

Laying on his back and grabbing the sword hand in one hand with an iron grip even while he flew around, he cast spinning aura arrow and drove two straight into the back of the Nevermore causing a screech of pain.

Doing a barrel roll and tucking its wings in towards its body, he yanked the blade while falling. Having gone completely vertical, the Nevermore then bunched it's wings, meaning of course that he was vertically falling towards Remnant a bit faster than he wanted to.

Just as he was about to try creating several more spells to slow his fall, Jaune felt his arm nearly rip out of his socket as he stopped falling and began swinging. Latched onto his arm with obvious effort was Blake as she swung from the ribbon circling around the top of the tower before coming towards a pillar.

Letting go of him, he fell the remaining twelve feet while she bent her body like she was on a swing and continued the momentum before wrapping around a pillar. Sending a look over to Yang who pulled the other end taut, Ruby came flying towards it causing it to stretch further back before it stopped stretching.

Standing in the middle holding the end there using a gravity glyph was Weiss lining up the shot using her rapier, and he could only look on while Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren were shooting at the Nevermore.

They were causing it to move exactly where they wanted it.

He heard some banter between Weiss and Ruby before the Nevermore screeched again and -seeing everyone bunched up together- flew directly in front no doubt ready to stop us all using its one last area of effect attack.

Running over to where they were lining up Ruby, he noticed everyone unloading their ammo into it keeping it there unable to move or dodge simple able to keep itself in place. Grabbing onto the back directly between Ruby's feet, he took out Crocea Mors again while unfolding the shield getting a raised eyebrow from Weiss.

"I don't think this can handle the strain if we do this." She said her elegant eyebrow falling back down.

"Meh, I'll buy Blake a new one." He said before winking at Weiss getting an exasperated eye roll. Though, technically their (sadly very small) amount of closeness didn't go down so that's good. "Launch me like one of your french boys."

Smirking just a bit, she twirled releasing the glyph sending both Ruby and Jaune flying forwards. Ruby was propelling herself with the recoil from her scythe while accelerating using her semblance at the same time, but Jaune was just flying normally using the power of physics so he wasn't the first one to crash into the Nevermore.

Hooking Crescent Rose under its neck, she pulled it's body backwards into the cliffside against the gravity glyphs holding it there. As she was about to start accelerating, Jaune himself crashed into the lower body of the Nevermore digging his blade in past the tough feathers like butter.

Accelerating quickly with a yell up the cliffside Ruby went flying dragging the enormous body of the Nevermore behind her., Jaune wasn't held by the same glyphs so he began sliding do to air resistance down the body leaving a massive gash along belly before stopping his downwards descent and beginning ascent as the entire body stopped moving.

While he was being pulled down by gravity, when the body stopped moving upwards, it launched him upwards too.

Screaming while he went upwards and somehow did a flip, Ruby gave a grunt of exertion and yanked the entire head off the Nevermore leaving its body to fall stunning nearby grimm in the area as the shrieks stopped.

A silence enveloped the ravine while the body fell through the air, towards the ravine floor below, and Jaune couldn't help but notice auto loot was on bagging him some sweet sweet loot thankfully.

Landing on his feet rather gracefully despite his almost random launch off the body, he landed with his blade out before he quickly put it away onto his hip looking at a magnificent sight.

Standing on the side of the cliff they'd just used to decapitate the Nevermore, was the one and only Ruby Rose. During the fight her hood had flipped on and it now obscured most of her face, while rose petals left over from her semblance fluttered in the wind as a red trail. Her cloak fluttered briefly while he looked at the massive scythe which she casually rested over her shoulder.

' _Beautiful. That's the only way to describe it.'_

Making sure his eyes wouldn't stray down to that perfectly petite yet shapely posterie- ' _DAMN IT JAUNE! FUCK! No naughty thoughts about friends! Well, not yet anyways! I should wait until our closeness is up at least! Jeez! Though,_ _her butt really is cute. I mean really, I could look at that all da- FUCKS SAKE!'_

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

After that it'd been a fairly simple affair really. Jaune had scaled back down the cliffs with Ruby while checking his notifications and stats, before they quickly annihilated what was left of the Beowolves back across the bridge.

It was almost too easy once the Nevermore was taken care of. Though, maybe that was just since he leveled up a few times after killing the Nevermore. Turns out, when he'd been yanked down the body and cut open that huge gash, he'd gotten several critical hits damaging some major organs.

Of course, this meant the kill was his and he got the most experience of course.

He'd leveled up then a few times, while he leveled some stats from that encounter so it was good overall. The fight with the Beowolves was good, as it racked him in just a few more levels that he _really_ needed to feel comfortable in his place in Beacon, not to mention it allowed his various combat skills to level up themselves.

Also, he'd breached level twenty.

While the Nevermore and the Beowolves weren't enough to get him past level sixteen, as soon as they'd arrived at the top of the Beacon cliffs overlooking the Emerald forest, he'd finished a 'Quest' he didn't even know he had and gained four more as well as a spot in Beacon.

The ceremony was in a few minutes which he spent looking over his stats, but he should be fine as long as it's quick.

 **Sword Proficiency (Level 16)**

 **Shield Proficiency (Level 17)**

 **Aura (Level 15)  
Aura Shield (Level 10)**

 **Spinning Aura Arrow (Level 8)**

 **Grim Anatomy (Basic) (Level 16)**

There were his skills. It was good progress, and assuming that the cap for skills was one hundred levels, that meant that in one day he'd nearly gotten one fifth of the way through for most of them. Bar of course the few he'd made later on into initiation, but it does indeed seem like he's gained a lot of skill experience from the various combat on the way back.

Now onto the _actual_ stats.

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Level: 20**

 **Title: Intellectual**

 **Nickname:**

 **Perk:**

 **HP: 640/640**

 **AP: 4600/4600**

 **Basic Stats:**

 **STR : 32**

 **DEX : 30**

 **VIT : 32**

 **INT : 23**

 **WIS : 19**

 **LUK : 12**

 **Romance Stats:**

 **Charm: 15**

 **Looks: 13**

 **Wit: 15**

 **Stat Points: 95**

 **Lien: 10,800**

First off, let's talk money. Jaune just made money. _A lot_ of money. In one day, he'd accumulated ten thousand, and three hundred lien. That's around one tenth of his father's normal salary, and he made it all in one day as a huntsman _in training._

Of course this meant that either there wasn't much money you _actually_ got from being a hunter, or that his game simply dumped money on him.

Hell, it was probably both.

Now let's talk levels. From killing the Deathstalker early on, he'd gained five or so levels, while from the first grimm kill he had, he'd gotten two, putting him up to eight. From killing various Beowolves, the giant bonus boss Nevermore, as well as finishing the quest he didn't even know he had which was about surviving initiation, he'd gained another twelve.

That, was probably normal.

Think about it, he a regular civilian, gets a quest to complete initiation something that takes years of practice for even huntsmen in training to do, and then he does it? Yeah, that would be not much XP for the trained huntsman in training, but for him that's a metric shit ton!

Of course, along with his level came the obscene amount of stat points he'd gained as well on the side.

The regular physical stats didn't quite surprise him. His 'Aura' skill after all did make leveling up physical stats one hundred and twenty percent easier now. Was it a bit OP? Probably, but for a huntsman in training, that was likely normal as it explained their ridiculous feats of strength and speed.

His intellectual stats? Those were arguably even more useful than his physical ones. Considering the fact that Jaune would probably play more like a battle mage, it made sense to have high aura to fuel spells. Thankfully, the 'Intellectual' title granted him a large boost when it came to grinding up intelligence, so his aura points were at forty six hundred now.

Which was a bit ridiculous.

But what was arguable better, was the fact that now that his wisdom was letting him regenerate aura at ninety five every second, that meant that he could go from empty back to full in less than a minute.

He'd be browsing for skill books later to increase his magical arsenal, but for now what he had would certainly do. Though, he should probably raise his intelligence stats using the stat points a bit if only to make them to a nice even thirty, if only so that his OCD didn't kill him.

Luck was… Tricky…

While it had gotten two levels added to it, his luck was easily his lowest stat. It seems that he'd only raised it after a couple times when nothing gambling related occurred, but when he'd _gotten_ lucky and someone saved him from being back slashed by a Beowolf or something. Or like that moment where Blake caught him, that raised his luck as well.

Interesting indeed, but who really needs luck anyways? His father always said that real men make their own luck, and he sure as hell would. Technically, he'd be making it from grinding. Wait, does that still count?

 **For being a hilarious idiot, you've gained +1 LUK!**

Sighing at his game's stupid sense of humor, he closed his stats and opened up his inventory taking out the stat boost potion he'd gotten from the Nevermore thanks to his auto loot. Jaune leaned back on the toilet feeling the cold porcelain tank pressing through his clothing.

Wait, did he forget to mention he was hiding in a bathroom to do this all? Though, Jaune had made sure to make sure that it was the men's bathroom he was indeed hiding in this time.

Rolling around the small cylindrical potion in between his hands, he considered which stat to raise… Technically, it should raise the stat the same amount of points as the potion before right?

Looking at his stats, he tried taking it all in.

' _Okay, I won't use it on any of my physical stats that's for sure… They're all above thirty, and I don't think I'd want to increase them any way other than naturally until they get ridiculous to level… I won't do it on my luck since it seems useless, it would only likely increase drop rates for rare items anyways, but there's no point to that. My romance stats… No, I shouldn't do it on any of those… Really, I should do it on my intelligence or wisdom to get it to that thirty shouldn't I? Well, if I did it on wisdom, I'd only need one more to put it up to thirty, and then I could spend another seven on intelligence to get it to thirty as well… Then I suppose I could just stockpile points until I need them or until I feel I need a boost. Huh, sounds like a plan then.'_

Downing the potion while thinking of wisdom, he felt the same surge of power he'd felt earlier except this time it was of a different kind. Where before, he'd felt all these things revolving around charm infuse his mind, now ethics and morality flooded in overloading his circuits before it was all washed down by the 'Gamer's Mind' skill.

What just happened? It seems like he gained knowledge on morality, but thanks to the skill it didn't change his morality. Well, that's good. Having suddenly changed views on what's right and wrong in the world could raise problems eventually.

Looking at his stats he noticed it was indeed at twenty nine now, and he pressed to add one more and bring it to a nice round thirty. Looking at his intelligence, he pressed it up carefully until it too reached a nice round thirty.

Feeling more intelligent by the second as his mind expanded and felt more free, he realized that already thinking of multiple things at once was easier.

Almost as he thought this, a small set of numbers appeared underneath the health and aura bars at the top left of his vision. ' _Huh, now it seems like I can constantly check up on what my aura recharge rate per second is. That's not overly useful, but I suppose it's pretty good. Doing homework while fantisizin- I mean planning out my futures with multiple girls will be much easier now.'_

Last but certainly not least was his gained relationship points. It seems from his impressive kill, and him finishing the quest, through idle chatter with all of them while he hadn't leveled up one of them in particular much, he'd gotten a notification saying _all_ of them got another two points with him.

Though, there a few things in particular which were odd.

For example, under the profile for both Pyrrha and Ruby, there was something which wasn't there before. Or rather, a couple things.

 **Name:** Pyrrha Nikos

 **Closeness:** 24/100

 **Relationship Status:** Best Friend (?)  
 **Gifts Received:** Mood Understand

 **Name:** Ruby Rose

 **Closeness:** 23/100

 **Relationship Status:** Best Friends (?)

 **Gifts Received:** Mood Understand

One of them was indeed the pair of odd question marks after 'Best Friends'. Now, while this could mean that they simply weren't sure of how much of a friend Jaune was, he's played enough games to not think this is the case.

Normally, this meant something else. More specifically, it meant that they might have a crush on him.

Of course, the question mark meant that they don't know it yet. From all the visual novels he's played, there was normally a route that you went through. It went: start a route, make decisions during events, get a happy ending with the girl.

Now if this system was actually possible, then that meant that either he had yet to start a route, or that he had access to _all_ routes at the same time. The latter made sense with why they were both able to have the same relationship status without coming to have a fight about it yet or glomping onto him oddly.

Strange.

Another thing, was 'Mood Understand'. Now while he's barely had an hour to really check it out, it seemed to do exactly what it said. By selecting one of their profiles he could scroll down past the limited backstory and information he knew about them previously, and go to something which simply said 'Mood'.

For example, selecting Ruby's Jaune scrolled down and came to the mood section.

 **Ruby's Mood:** Excited, Nervous, Curious, Hungry

Jaune couldn't help but chuckle at the last one. Classic Ruby alright. Well, probably classic Ruby, he'd only met her the day before of course despite the fact it felt like he's known her for weeks.

But now that he's gone over _how_ you use 'Mood Understand' and how you let's talk about _why_ he got it and the implications.

It seems like he's got it for each of them once their closeness points reached over twenty. That was likely the factor which caused it considering that they were the only two with it, and both of them were over twenty.

Though the implications of it were something else.

Assuming that he could get gifts for closeness, he could get various things common in games with relationships from stat boosts, to gifts, to items, to all sorts of things really. It was a bit of an over powered system, since it meant that should he decide to dump everything into his 'Romance Stats' and romance everyone, he could technically increase things like his levels from the XP gained by simply _romancing_ various women across Remnant.

A scary thought indeed.

Though at the same time, it was a nice thought. He, Jaune Arc, probably had the best chance at getting a girlfriend out of anybody he's ever known all thanks to a power that came from nowhere.

Haha, it's like the lame plot to some sort of anime or something.

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

"...Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie." The polite applause of the crowd was accompanied by the whistles and hoots of their friends before Headmaster Ozpin continued. "From this day forwards, you will be known as Team Juniper."

The screen above them changed assorting their faces into the order of the initials before they lit up below them. ' _JNPR huh? It could be worse. We could be something silly like Team Whirlpool or Team Jazzberry…'_

"Led by, Jaune Arc!" Ozpin's next words had him raising an eyebrow while their other friends did something along 'girly squeal of proudness' or 'Go Jaune!'. Pyrrha gave him a pat on the back while he did the best he could to straighten his posture and smile at the crowd.

"Looks like you're our fearless leader now Jaune!" Nora said saluting with a bright smile on her face. Ren simply sighed one she punched his arm before he did it too with a little smile of his own. Turning to comment about it to Pyrrha he couldn't help but notice she was doing it to looking him right in the eyes.

Laughing he walked off the stage with his team reading with one part of his mind while walking with the other.

 **Nickname acquired!**

 **Fearless Leader: You don't know it yet, but this is going to be your nickname from now on due to Nora's insistence! For that, we've decided to give you this awesome nickname!**

 _ **You're immune to fear when asking out possible girlfriends.**_

 _ **You never show (not never feel) fear when someone else be trying to steal yo' gurl.**_

Equipping it immediately, Jaune felt better. Those were some good advantages when he did eventually decide to ask someone out when his charm is high enough. Realizing he still hadn't equipped a perk, Jaune browsed through the one's he's gained from maxing out lame skills like 'Housework' or 'Cooking' and put one on.

 **So You Think You Can Dance?: Due to your multiple prestiges and end maxing out of the 'Dancing' skill tree, you've gained this perk!**

 _ **There is a 50% chance a flashmob will start if you start dancing.**_

 _ **Any dancing you do with others is perfectly in sync without practicing.**_

 _ **You are able to dance even without music since there's always a song in your heart!**_

Feeling tempted for a moment to break out into dance and start a flashmob, he restrained himself. None of his friends had started a flashmob of a couple hundred people during an important assembly when it was _his_ turn up there getting a team, why should he start one?

"...Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long. From this day forward, you will be known as Team Ruby. Spelled RWBY." Ozpin said taking a sip of coffee while leaning back from the pedestal for a second. Good thing he clarified the way it was spelled, Jaune was confused for a second. "Lead by Ruby Rose…"

Giving a thumbs up to her while she was being glomped by Yang, he noticed her return the smile before the crowd started dispersing. They were done for today with the naming ceremonies.

Noticing that Ruby's face was going increasingly red, he walked over to the recently dubbed Team RWBY, and tapped Yang on the shoulder. Turning to him she flipped her hair over at the same time.

"You need something?"

"Well, I'm not too sure but I think you're kinda suffocating Ruby right now." Jaune said scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "I mean, surely you must do this all the time, but she does not look well right now."

"Pfft! Don't be silly 'fearless leader'" She said putting emphasis on the last two words getting a 'whoop!' from Nora and a sigh from Blake. "I do this literally all the ti- Oh my god she's suffocating!"

Letting go of her sister sent Ruby sprawled onto the ground heaving for sweet sweet oxygen for a minute or two. Taking that time to berate Yang about almost killing her partner, Weiss turned to Ruby who was still panting but picking herself up off of the floor.

"Are you okay you dunce?" The white themed girl said with a scowl. Was she angry about something?

"Yeah… I'm fine Weiss…" Straightening herself back out with a few audible pops from her back which made Yang wince she turned to her savior. "Thanks for the save Jaune."

"Anytime Ruby… Anytime…"

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Note:** Done! Great! Wow, man it's taken me two days to get this out. Why? Because all of you great fans deserve this! The next chapter will be out next Wednesday probably, 'Augmented' is Friday, 'Criminal Mastermind!' is Monday, and maybe a lemon flavoured treat on Sunday.

Now, read and prosper my friends! Please, leave a review, follow or favourite, write a fanfiction, or simply have a nice day!

(There will be a small segment with his current stats and relationships with the girls at the end after the responses.)

 **Review Responses:**

 **Azrael Zero:** It's majorly fun man! I mean, that's why you got this longer than normal chapter this fast eh?

 **Sj:** That's not a skill, that's his Vitality score.

 **killerdio123:** That won't happen, but maybe something with Peter Port soon.

 **CrimsonDarkness13:** What would you do to not let them know? I know how it'll be solved. If it's solved at all of course. Also, thanks. I'm personally the least suave guy there is! (Sometimes I'm fucking James Bond though.).

 **Cadelorbe12:** All I have to say is: HERE YOU GO!

 **EMIYA KURO:** Thanks, I try hard.

 **BlackHum3r:** Thanks! (We talked about the merging letters in PM.)

 **Lu Bane Na:** It is now.

 **The Exiled Darkness:** Not Nora. I went back and corrected that.

 **nullstudent:** Mate, don't ask questions where the answer is obviously yes. (He's got to save the world somehow.)

 **Broken horn:** Ouch, my ego. That's fine though, please remember me now.

 **desdelor87:** Won't be going anywhere soon!

 **lordrednight:** *points* That is the door. Open it, step out, lock it behind you, never pun again.

 **HaveBookWillTravel:** Thanks!~ I'm still on the fence about Penny indeed, but _maybe_ I can do something for her.

 **Benthino:** Haha thanks man! Though, you didn't have to wait long.

 **gusbot3000:** Thank you.

 **Fellowman:** Crazy man, really. But thanks man! I won't be going anywhere soon!  
 **Cerberus13:** *cough* Salem.

 **Lloyd RPGFan:** I'm sure he'd like something else in his hands ;) (More specifically, her boobs.)

 **EuclidWriter:** Doing it now.

 **That guy:** I thought I'd made it obvious.

 **itsMARWIE:** Don't wait long!  
 **psychominer:** It was never gone.

 **Guam:** This fast enough for you?

 **Mystic Koolaid:** Thanks man! It's good to know I'm someone's favourite.

 **rwby1989:** Nah, autoloot is too good. Yeah, seems like something Blake could do. Also, your Ozpin theory isn't _quite_ correct. Sure, maybe, just _maybe_ I'll give Penny a chance. (You know, I'll bring a whole 'nother meaning to 'In For a Penny' and change it to 'Into Penny')

 **Frank Horrigan:** Meh, I never liked Joan of Arc either.

Done! Great, now I'll do this lame sentence I do every time, sign off, and then stat dump you.

-DragonManMax

* * *

 **~o0o~ Stat Shit ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Level: 20**

 **Title: Intellectual**

 **Nickname: Fearless Leader**

 **Perk:**

 **HP: 640/640**

 **AP: 6000/6000**

 **Basic Stats:**

 **STR : 32**

 **DEX : 30**

 **VIT : 32**

 **INT : 30**

 **WIS : 30 (150AP/Second)**

 **LUK : 13**

 **Romance Stats:**

 **Charm: 15**

 **Looks: 13**

 **Wit: 15**

 **Stat Points: 87**

 **Lien: 10,800**

* * *

 **~o0o~ Relationship Stats ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Name:** Pyrrha Nikos

 **Closeness:** 24/100

 **Relationship Status:** Best Friend (?)  
 **Gifts Received:** Mood Understand

 **Name:** Yang Xiao-Long

 **Closeness:** 13/100

 **Relationship Status:** Friend

 **Gifts Received:**

 **Name:** Ruby Rose

 **Closeness:** 23/100

 **Relationship Status:** Best Friends (?)

 **Gifts Received:** Mood Understand

 **Name:** Blake Belladonna

 **Closeness:** 6/100

 **Relationship Status:** Acquaintance/Potential Friend?

 **Gifts Received:**

 **Name:** Weiss Schnee

 **Closeness:** 6/100

 **Relationship Status:** Fellow Hunter In Training/Potential Friend?

 **Gifts Received:**


	5. Chapter 5

' _ **I do not own RWBY. It was created by Monty Oum, and is owned by Roosterteeth.'**_

' _ **For optimal viewing pleasure, read this with the font: "Droid Sans" turned on.'**_

 **Note:** Hello! Back typing this on… What's this now? Tuesday night? Oh well, looks like I'll just have to get done what I can and then finish Wednesday before going back to my other projects. Don't worry though, nothing will take my attention away from this for too long.

Now, to those people that noticed the 'little' Coeur Al'Aran references in there, well those were meant to be there. Also, it really is hard to make teams which don't use something ridiculous like 'Whirlpool' or 'Jazzberry' I mean seriously, I think I use those two in another story of mine.

Now enough of me rambling eh? Time to get on with the story you've all been waiting a week for! Though there are important announcements at the end, so please read the end note.

* * *

 **The Woman Whisperer**

 **Chapter V**

* * *

Blinking his eyes open, he rubbed the sleep out of them while sitting up. Yawning and stretching his arms above his head, he looked around. Now situated in the room provided by Beacon, him and Team Juniper seemed to be acclimatizing well.

It was a plain room, really nothing special. With wooden floor boards, and some of your usual beige walls, it was nothing unlike what you'd find in a hotel really. Peeling the covers off himself, he looked at his sleeping teammates.

Each and every one of them had their own bed (kinda odd to be specifying that part) which was pushed against a wall. Each pair of beds was on the other side of a large double sized window with a small bookshelf underneath in the center, while the door was directly across from the window.

Pushed into the bottom left corner was their various desks, two lining one half of the wall, while the other two took up the other half the dark wood still shiny and new looking. On the right wall of the door were some closets built into the wall now housing his various clothing items, while much like the beds, in the center was a door leading to the simply yet efficient and nice bathroom.

Groaning he looked down at himself. He was wearing his new sleeping garb, the kind that _didn't_ involve the Pumpkin Pete bunny. Simple blue flannel pants and a white t-shirt. Light enough to not be hot, but warm enough to keep him warm in the early spring weather.

Standing up out of bed, he was instantly assaulted by a singular notification.

 **Due to sleeping in a bed, all negative ailments have been cured!**

Shrugging he tapped the small 'x' on the screen watching it wink out of existence. Looking at his bedside table he realized something. It was still dark in the room. Looking at the curtains attached to the window, he noticed how they were indeed open.

But… Why would it be dark if the windows are open?

Sighing, he grabbed his scroll off of his nightstand before turning it off and immediately turning off the blue light. Checking the time, he saw that it was two in the fucking morning.

Why!?

Thinking back to last night, he thought about what time he went to bed… Jaune could clearly remember, he went to bed at about eight last night, completely pooped out from the initiation earlier that day. But… Surely the game wouldn't make it so that you could only sleep for six hours at a time.

Right?

Sighing, he realized that that was indeed probably the case and gave in. He didn't really have anything to do, but that might be okay. He could get in some extra studying, or just jog for the next four hours until six when he would return here to shower and get ready for breakfast which would be at seven thirty, followed by his eight thirty classes.

Oh boy, the first day of school.

How exciting.

Snorting at the completely deadpan face he'd managed to pull off, Jaune smirked. He actually _was_ rather excited. While when he arrived he wasn't ready, he was now significantly moreso. While Jaune was likely still behind the others by some levels, he was almost definitely strong enough to win if he used his mind.

Not mentioning of course the classes which had nothing to do with combat at all and rather survival or ethics which he could easily handle now that his intelligence was above ten. Seriously, he must've been stupid as shit before getting this power!

Grabbing his shorts from the closet as well as his shoes and a new workout shirt, he stepping into the bathroom as silently as he could before closing the door and turning on the light. Getting changed quickly, he decided he was done and pulled out his scroll before plugging in his earbuds.

Turning on some music for this wonderful night, or morning rather, he left his pajamas on the bed. Leaving the still blissfully sleeping team Juniper, he listened to the music, dancing through the hallway putting that dancing skill of his to work.

 **Dancing (Level MAX): After the rigorous training from your sisters and the insistence of your mother, you've learned how to dance with an almost unreal efficiency and style.**

 _ **Any dance moves you make are 300% more fluid going from one to the next.**_

 _ **Any dance moves you make are 300% more amazing to any spectators.**_

 _ **Any style of dance not already known is learned 300% faster.**_

Was it kind of useless most of the time? Well probably… But if there's ever a play at Beacon where he's forced to dance, he'll be ready. He'll be _real_ ready! After all, he had the title, the perk, and the skill maxed out! Though, it seems as though titles and perks were already maximum level seeing as they didn't list their level when equipped.

Dancing through the hallway at the melodious voice coming to him from the scroll, he thought about the other skills… Most of them were like the dancing one. The cooking skill? Almost completely useless. After all, there was a cafeteria for a reason. The perk and title? Well those were different… But still relatively useless unless he's actually doing the cooking.

Cleaning was the same, though likely helpful in the case that his room needed cleaning as soon as possible.

Exiting out of the doors to the large dormitory the first years were apart of, he walked onto the cobblestone pathways of Beacon. Looking upwards towards the shattered moon he tried planning out his workout for this morning.

' _Alright… Since it doesn't seem like I have a stamina bar, I might be able to just sprint forever. It's like not letting go of the sprint key. Unless I'm specifically just accelerating for a swing, I probably won't be able to attack while sprinting. So maybe I should just sprint around the school for a couple hours while pondering really hard philosophical things? That way I could raise my intelligence, wisdom, vitality, and dexterity all at once. Oh! And probably my looks too if they really do raise with my physical stats.'_

Ah, the romance stats. Before they were a mystery but he felt as though he was slowly figuring them out.

It seems as though looks went up at a reasonable pace. For every two or so physical stats in each category, they went up by one. Was that exact? Hell no, that was heavily speculation but it was probably more correct than it seems.

Now the effect… Well that's something different. Whereas he didn't _feel_ himself be more attractive, and his body wasn't changing into super model status to be attractive his looks stats _were_ going up. But this of course brought him to realize something: While it may not be _making_ him more attractive, it could very well be _making him more attractive to others_.

So while he may not notice a difference or even be changing at all, people would still find him growingly attractive as the stats went up. It's like the standards of attractive were changing in the minds of the people that looked at him, so that he seemed more attractive in their eyes.

That was just completely unfair and possibly game breaking. Hell, if he dumped all eighty seven of his stat points into looks, what would happen? Would everyone instantly find him so attractive that he'd be simply be able to ask and then receive? Would he be able to make girls swoon and women whimper just by looking at them?

God, this power was too overpowered for this world.

Next up was charm. Now… That was harder to figure out. Whereas wit and looks made sense for leveling up, charm didn't quite. Now this is of course because of a couple of key reasons. For one, not every girl will find the same kind of guy charming. While some are all for the nice, gentlemanly and passionate lover, others might find a rude shameless pervert more charming.

Of course, the second doesn't happen often, but it technically still could.

So unless it was leveled up by him acting in a way _he_ thought was charming, he didn't really have much of an idea. Though, it could possibly level when the girl he was talking to found him charming, in which case having a wide repertoire of personalities might be best.

But he's not going to do that. He won't be some sort of entertainer who switches personalities on a whim to suit his own plans. He'll be himself. After all, Jaune Arc is short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, and the ladies love him!

Well, they will eventually!

Now as to what it did… Charm likely did the same thing as looks. While he might not be more charming, the way he act becomes charming to the people around him. It's simple, but probably works, after all while he may have acted a bit more suave earlier, that was all him attempting to replicate what was in the movies.

But then again, that doesn't quite explain why he _felt_ like he knew what being charming was when he leveled it using the stat potion. Though, he could figure that out later on when his intelligence score gets a bit higher.

Now wit was easy. He makes jokes and people laugh, it levels up a bit. They don't laugh, nothing happens. It doesn't seem to be making him funnier, or make people more inclined to laugh, but really it shouldn't.

Forced laughter is never fun.

All it does is make puns and jokes appropriate to the situation come to him more naturally. Or if a situation arises all of a sudden where a pun is needed and he needs one pertaining to that situation, it'll come to him nice and easily.

So useful, but simple. Something which can't be said about the rest of the romance stats.

Sighing before setting off on his jog, he noted how no stamina bar or sprinting limit seemed to come up after a few minutes of running. Turning the corner, he breathed in and out as easily as one would expect if jogging, but it doesn't seem like it was getting harder.

Ah… This power is so broken.

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

This power is officially broken. It's been roughly four hours since he's woken up, and his stats had gone up a bit. All with him jogging for the entire time pondering philosophical as well as ethical questions and conundrums.

 **You've gained +3 DEX!  
You've gained +4 VIT!  
You've gained +1 WIS!  
You've gained +2 INT!**

It was… Interesting. His stat growth would likely slow down heavily once he reached the low forties or mid fifties, and then regular training wouldn't be enough, and he'd have to rely on the skill points he gets from leveling up to raise his skills.

Walking back through the halls of the dormitory, he thought about the nice sunrise he saw this morning. Sighing, he checked the clock again. Yup, six ten in the morning was a good time to finish and get ready.

Coming back to his room, he unlocked the door with a beep of his scroll before closing it quietly behind himself. Leaving his shoes by the door, he went over to the closet and grabbed his freshly ironed and made uniform in its entirety before proceeding to the bathroom with his various body hygiene products.

Taking off his sweaty workout clothes and putting them into the laundry hamper marked 'Jaune' before turning on the shower and waiting for the glass to fog up. Putting his hygiene products in one of the various drawers he drew out the ones he'd be using today and popped them on the counter.

Stepping into the shower, he unboxed his 'Atlas Spring' soap before rubbing himself down happily. Now that he wasn't tired or covered in sweat he was feeling much better! Almost feeling certain that a pop up for a status effect like 'squeaky clean' to pop up, he was disappointed slightly when it didn't.

Uncapping his shampoo he lathered, rinsed, and repeated in that order before finishing up and turning off the shower again. Won't want to use all the hot water before his roommates wake up!

Stepping out and grabbing a towel, he dried himself appropriately before wrapping it around his waist and stepping towards the mirror running his hand across to get rid of some of the steam accumulated there.

The face which met his was his own for sure… But it was slightly different compared to before.

Whereas before his face was slightly rounder with more fat than he would've liked left over from his early teendom, now it was slightly more ovular and you could see he was healthy and in good shape. His eyes remained the same cobalt blue they were before, but whereas before they looked on without true purpose or resolve there was something there.

Resolve for what, he didn't quite know.

Moving to his arms he noticed before he looked lankier, or more willowy even but now his arms were less like noodles and more muscular with significantly more meat. Now instead of looking like they'd snap like twigs, they looked like they would snap like someone would snap a wooden plank.

Not very well and not all too easily unless you're the karate kid.

HIs chest wasn't as plain as before, and now rather taut and muscular like the rest of his body. Really it was more of an dancer's body now, agile but muscular if not overly so.

Jaune likey. Jaune likey a lot.

Smiling himself at the mirror he winked at himself before shooting himself a finger gun. "Hello there beautiful… You come here often? No? Well maybe you should start, that way I can help you come more often."

Laughing manically at the fucking terrible pickup line he just said to himself in the mirror, he wished that none of his team heard him. While he wasn't going mad, it might not be best to make those kinds of jokes while alone in the bathroom and out of nowhere.

Spraying on some of his anti-perspirant, he made sure not to use too much before getting dressed. Pulling on a fresh pair of briefs before tugging on the black slacks provided to him, he put on his white dress shirt before tucking it into his pants nicely. Popping his collar and grabbing the tie, he tied it neatly like his sisters taught him before putting the collar back down and shrugging on the blue vest they gave him.

Now looking pretty swanky, he pulled on the black blazer with orange lining before buttoning the top button, not the bottom one (never the bottom one) before looking himself in the mirror. "Looking good Jaune, looking good."

 **Beacon Uniform: While it makes you look like everyone else here that wears the uniform, it doesn't look all that bad. Besides, at least some girls dig a guy in a uniform right? Well, maybe not a school one, but maybe!**

Uhh. While that is interesting, it didn't actually give him any information on whether it would raise his stats or not. Though, that could just mean that that line about girls digging chicks in the uniform was the truth to it. After all, his mother always liked a man in a uniform.

Wait, if she liked a man in a uniform, why did she marry dad? He has no uniform!

Combing his hair, he put the third of it furthest to the left back while taking the two thirds remaining and combing it all to the right to keep it out of his face. Putting his comb away, he looking into the mirror before shaking his head vigorously to move his hair back into its original shagginess, he smiled.

Today was going to be great!

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

The day could be going better… While he'd been awake nice and early, and his teammates were awake nice and early, some things had still just gone wrong… Whereas they'd been finishing unpacking their items into the room much like team RWBY it was only when their now proclaimed by Nora 'sister team' ran out in a panic that they realized that they were soon going to be late for class.

Skipping out on breakfast do to lack of time, they sprinted across the school. Of course this was an easier task for Jaune than for most since his power was broken, but they arrived at the sound of the bell diving into their seats for the class before managing to crack open their textbooks.

Though eventually Jaune wondered why they even brought them.

The Professor currently in charge of this class… How should he say it… Like to talk. A lot. Like, seriously a lot. Like so much that he could write a book if he were to take everything he said in one day and converted it into text form.

Professor Port was by no means a bad man, just that he seemed to ramble or rather: retell his stories to the youthful hunters in training to 'impart' his knowledge upon them. Uhh, yeah, they don't find this all that neat.

Standing at about five foot eight, he was a large man in more ways than one. His arms were as thick as logs, while his legs likely as powerful as an elephant's, while his stomach was round and jiggly. Whenever he laughed it would bounce up and down more than he could imagine Yang's breasts would while she's jogging!

Which he imagined was a lot.

Dressed in a red suit with a gold lining and buttons, it fit him well as he did indeed give off the presence of a man in a uniform. And what a uniform it was!

"...and although my grandfather smelt of cabbages, the wisdom he had to offer was true! But it was only later that I realized how true it was!" He said before taking a breath and doing his boisterous laugh making his stomach shake yet again.

Hey look! He almost learned something wise today in class! Sadly it was kind of drowned out by the ringing in his ears caused by that laugh, but surely it must've been good advice! Since of course, if a grandfather smells of cabbages it's guaranteed good advice!

Looking far to his right he looked past Nora and then Ren who were both sitting to his left in order. Looking past the staircase heading down the center of the lecture hall classroom hybrid, he watched as Ruby held up some sort of paper making Yang laugh and even Blake smile a bit.

Wow, who woulda thought eh?

Weiss meanwhile didn't look all that pleased at his fellow leader's actions. Clenching her jaw, and her fist likely ready to pound her leader she stopped watching while Ruby (amazingly) managed to balanced a book on top of a pencil on top of an apple on top of her head all at the same time before she switched to something else. Sleeping on her desk for the next five minutes he watched as Weiss fumed while he raised an eyebrow and turned back to the lecture.

He wished he could sleep in this class, but sadly he wasn't willing to tempt fate and sleep for six hours being unable to be woken up in his seat.

"The moral of the story, a true huntsman must be honourable. A true huntsman must be dependable. A true huntsman must be strategic, well educated, and wise!" Taking a breath he continued. "So! Who among you believes themselves to be an embodiment of these traits?"

"I do sir!" Raising her hand as well as her voice the somehow still attention paying Weiss stood up brushing off her skirt.

"Well then! Let's find out! Step forward, and face your opponent!" Gesturing to his left Jaune's eyes widened in shock. In a cage of almost complete darkness two crimson eyes stared out snarling rattling the cage.

When the fuck had a cage gotten into the classroom without anyone noticing!?

Straightening her rapier, Weiss shuffled into her battle stance- Wait a fucking second this doesn't make any sense! When had she gotten her weapon!? How had she changed so fast and appeared in the middle of the room without anyone noticing!?

WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!

Looking at her team for an answer only made him more flabbergasted. With Yang's support of "Goooooo Weiss!" and Blake's "Fight well!" it brought something to his attention. For one, the fact that Blake was waving a small triangular flag with the team's name on it.

WHEN THE FUCK DID THEY HAVE TIME TO MAKE THOSE?!

"Yeah! Represent Teaaaaaaamn RWBY!" Came Ruby Rose's adorable voice over the rest of the class. Wow, how nice of her to cheer on her partne-

"Ruby! I'm trying to focus!" The white haired heiress said silencing her partner while glaring over. Shivering to himself, he reigned it in thanks to the 'Gamer's Mind' skill. Getting a mumbled sorry from a very sorry looking little reaper schoolgirl, she went back into her battle stance.

"Alright! Let the match… Begin!" Slicing downwards with the blunderbuss axe hybrid he'd somehow retrieved from it's plaque above his desk. Peter the portly professor sliced into the lock holding the cage door together with ease. Trotting out came Weiss' foe.

 **Kevin The Boarbatusk**

 **Level: 14**

 **Relationship Status: What Relationship?**

Trotting out of the cage, he watched as the large black furred boar shook itself the matte white bone plates making up it's armor dull like it's fur. The crimson eyes looked forwards in hatred from in between the two white and red tusks coming out of the front of the face. WIth a squeal filled with hatred it charged.

Waiting until the last moment of it's charge, Weiss spun to the left slashing across its side before coming into a roll and rolling back to her feet. Preparing her next swing, she waited while the Boarbatusk turned at the end of it's charge growling.

Lunging forwards blade first the Boarbatusk spun it's face slightly catching her rapier in it purposefully so that it caught in the bone before wrenching her to the side. Tossing her about like a ragdoll while she held on with an iron grip her ponytail flailing behind her, until she dug her feet in wrestling for control of the blade with the boar type grimm.

"Cmon Weiss show it who's boss!" Shouted Ruby obviously too invested in a fight not her own. Turning to scold or possibly just glare at her partner the brief break in Weiss' concentration caused her grip to fail while Kevin tossed the rapier into the air to Jaune's astonishment.

Clattering against the ground of the pseudo arena, the rapier bounced before coming to a halt. Rearing back his head before smashing it sideways into her midriff the tusks deflected off of Weiss' aura but she was still sent sprawling onto the concrete.

Picking herself up she looked upwards before her eyes widened and she jumped to the side out of the way of the next charge. Landing on her feet she ran across the room sliding for no reason across the concrete in what could've only been painful considering she was wearing her white combat skirt.

"Weiss! Go for it's belly there's no armor underneat-" Ruby said trying to convey at least some sort of useful advice to her partner.

"Stop telling me what to do!" The now rearmed heiress turned to her partner glaring before focusing on the fight again. Focused again, Weiss turned back to Kevin the Boarbatusk ready to finish him off apparently.

Leaping into the air like it was a combination between Sonic the Hedgehog and a boar, it rolled forwards in place immensely fast kicking up dust into the air before rolling forwards in a way which should technically be impossible.

But who cares!? 'Cus the impossible happened like six fucking times in the last minute or so!

Rolling across the ground quickly it was sure to hit Weiss if she didn't move. Crouching, Weiss cast one of her glyphs in front of it stopping the Boarbatusk and snapping a tusk right off before jumping into the air only to land on another glyph.

Propelling herself forwards, she thrust herself into the now upturned Boarbatusk skewering it like a shish kabob causing her and the rapidly decaying body to go sliding across the battlefield. Breathing heavily while keeping her rapier embedded in the now dead Kevin the boarbatusk, Weiss got up straightening at the professor's praise before looking at her very cowed partner.

All he heard was class dismissed before he like others let out a sigh of relief. Thank god that hell was over! As Weiss walked out of the class towards the side entrance he wondered what was wrong with them before noticing Ruby following.

Deciding to try and diffuse the situation as best as he could like a middleman of sorts he grabbed his notebook and followed them out to the confusion of his team.

"Weiss!" He could hear Ruby's voice echo from around the corner.

"What?" Weiss basically shouted ats her partner and he could only assume Ruby cringed.

"What's wrong with you?! Why are you bei-" Ruby started raising her hands in the air before getting cut off.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you!" Weiss said pointing at her leader raising her voice to another pitch he hadn't thought possible. "You're supposed to be a leader and all you've been so far is a nuisance!"

"What did I do?" Replied her partner in disbelief her own voice raising and carrying throughout the large stone hallways of Beacon.

"That's just it! You've done nothing to earn your position!" Weiss said. Well that's not very nice… "Back in the forest you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so!"

"Weiss where is this coming from?" Ruby asked almost correctly. While he wasn't there all the time, he could only assume Weiss was normally very polite. "What happened to all the talk about working together? I thought you believed in acting as a team!"

"Not a team led by you… I've studied, _and_ trained, and quite frankly, I deserve better!" Weiss said before turning her back on her partner. "Ozpin made a mistake."

Walking away with her heels echoing her escape, Weiss left behind a saddened Ruby. Turning the corner he came up behind her before putting a hand on the younger girl's shoulder causing her to jump. "Well, that could've gone better."

"Jaune… Do you think she's right?" Ruby said shaking his hand off before turning to him. Oh man she looks close to tears! He could never take a crying girl! "Did Ozpin really make a mistake?"

He laughed despite her face getting her to look up and sniffle. "Ruby, I don't know. I bet Ozpin doesn't know, hell even Weiss doesn't know that for sure."

"B-but I _haven't_ done anything to act like a leader!" Ruby said breathing in before breathing out again. "She's telling the truth! All I've done so far is slack off a-"

"Nope." Jaune said simply. "You're completely wrong."

At that she laughed just a little bit but it was bitter. "I think I'd know what I'm like better than you would Jaune."

"Sure but that's not what I meant." Jaune said elaborating while shaking his head. Man, was this what he used to be like? "You haven't done anything to act like a leader because you've only been a leader for _twelve_ hours. What is she expecting for you to have typed up an itinerary?! Hell no!"

At that he got a real slightly happier smile from her while she wiped away her tears. "Yeah… Seems like something she'd want."

"But that's her being unreasonable since she hasn't even given you a chance yet Ruby! So don't listen to her and her unrealistic expectations because she's just a bit salty!" Putting his hands on her shoulders he gently rubbed them while Ruby looked up at him. "So go back there, and prove to her that you _can_ be a leader and she just needs to give you a chance."

Smiling up at him with her returned perkiness and adorableness Ruby looked up at him. "Do you really think that would work Jaune!"

"I know it'll work Ruby!" He said inspiring confidence. "Now, I'm going to go talk some reasoning into that partner of your okay? So just go and chill for a while okay? Or work, or just do whatever you want I guess." He said before finishing taking his hands off her shoulders and scratching the back of his head.

Walking past Ruby in the general direction Weiss was going, he was stopped by her tugging on his sleeve for a second. "Thanks… Jaune."

"When I say anytime, I mean anytime Ruby."

 **You've gained +5 Closeness with Ruby!**

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

Coming out onto the roof, he finally found her. It'd taken hours of looking but thankfully they'd only had the one class today, as a final gift for completing initiation. Searching around the school for her was tough, and despite knowing the general direction the school was much larger than it looked and even with his mini-map it was difficult to navigate.

But here he was, on a roof during sunset with a girl.

Wow, it's like something out of a visual novel where someone confesses their love.

Ah, too bad that's not what they're here for.

Walking up behind the bench she was sitting on, he walked to the side before looking at her. With her eyes closed like that in thought it's almost as though she was slightly happy, or at least relaxed while bathing in the last dying rays of the sun.

"Mind if I sit here?" He said hopefully not scaring her off. It's like finding that one rare pokémon, slow and steady catches them.

"Yes, I _do_ mind. So if you could just leave Arc, that would be greatly appreciated." She said huffing and crossing her arms across her chest while her eyes opened. "Well? I don't see you leaving!~"

"Jeez, I'll stand then it'll only take a minute." The hunter in training said scratching the back of his head before smiling at her apologetically. "What's wrong Weiss."

Sighing she looked up at him with a fierce glare which could freeze him solid. "Ozpin made a mistake. _I_ should be the team leader, not Ruby!"

"Any why is that?" Jaune said ignoring her earlier request and sitting down anyways on the bench relaxing his tired legs. Looking for her was hard work after all!

"Why shouldn't I be! I mean, I've been born, raised, and trained to run a business! Surely I could do a much better job of leading than that… That dolt can!" Weiss spat out turning away from him. Pursing his lips he began thinking.

' _She does have a point… Wait, no she doesn't!'_

"Sure but who cares?" He said smiling. Jaune's got it figured out, and now he can help people.

It's a nice feeling.

"Excuse me!?" Weiss said turning to him and it was only thanks to the 'Gamer's Mind' that he didn't wt himself. Jeez she's like a force of nature. "Do you have any idea how better qualified I am!"

"Yeah but that's the point Weiss." He said leaving it at that. Watching her head tilt to the side, in confusion her previous anger at least held somewhat at bay. Pressing the advantage he continued. "We're at a _school_ Weiss. Where people learn."

"Tell me, what's the point of taking a grade five math course if you can already do university level stuff?" He asked trying to say this right. Hopefully it gets across to her quickly.

"That's pointless you dunce!" Weiss said once again her eyes going cold. "And what does that have to do with this at all!"

"Think about it. Why make you someone who already knows how to be a leader, a leader hmm?" Jaune said plainly continuing. "You don't. If we're here to learn, doesn't it make sense to make the person worst at it, with no idea how in that position so that they learn how?"

"T-that's… I suppose that's true." Weiss said getting slightly less hostile before she relaxed back into the bench slightly. "Well then what am I supposed to do?"

"Just give her a chance Weiss. Don't expect too much so that way you can be blown away when she goes above and beyond your expectations." Jaune said before laughing. "Think of it like this. Expect someone like me to be your boyfriend."

Weiss' face scrunched up like she just ate a lemon. Wow, if that didn't bruise his ego what would?

"... So then that way, when someone far better and deserving of you comes along, you're blown away by them!" He said smiling at her at the last part. While he wasn't that bad of a guy, even in his own eyes he knew he wasn't quite good enough for her. Not yet at least, but he would try.

Rolling her eyes she responded slightly smiling. "Well I suppose I _do_ deserve better than you."

"Ow my ego! Oh god it's bleeding out!" He said clutching his heart in fake agony. "The only way for it to heal quickly enough is for a girl as amazing as you to kiss it better! Quickly please!"

"Oh shut up Arc." Even though the words were rude and unbecoming of the heiress he knew she was smiling. "Now, what should I do?"

"Don't focus on being the best leader you can be, since you're not a leader. Focus on being the best person you can be, since you're a person, just like me." He said departing his sage advice on her. Man, he should get a point in wisdom for this. "But if you _really_ want to fix things, follow me."

She raised a well maintained eyebrow at that. "And just where pray tell are we going?"

"You'll see."

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

Drumming his fingers against the metal of the cart, he stopped once he realized he was doing it. He's already gone over his stats, but left the relationship stats alone. Aside from the closeness notification from Ruby earlier on, nothing had happened so there was no need to check. After all the math was quite simple, twenty three plus five is twenty eight.

Fiddling with the back of his apron he looked at the various skills, perks and titles he was relying on to make this a _huge_ success!

First was his cooking skill! Surely it's kind of embarrassing to have it, but it's kind of good for situations like this, and in the end the perk and title are probably a bit overpowered like most of his other abilities without him knowing.

 **Cooking (Level MAX): After being born and raised to perform culinary arts for 'MasterChef Vale' you've been rigorously trained to cook! Now, if only you've gotten over your allergy to Forever Fall sap!**

 _ **You can make food with 50% of the normally required materials.**_

 _ **Any drink you make is 700% tastier.**_

 _ **Any food you make is 700% tastier.**_

 _ **You have a 10% chance that the first time someone tries your cooking they become addicted.**_

Uhh, yeah. That's good. That's _really_ good. That's good enough that if he cooked for someone he could probably make them melt into putty in his hands so that he could add them to his next soup. Not mentioning have them agree to it willingly while they're at it!

Now was the perk which was also a bit amazing.

 **Kiss The Chef: Due to your multiple prestiges and end maxing out of the 'Cooking' skill tree, you've gained this perk!**

 _ **There is a 10% chance that you will cause a stampede due to the amazing smell from your food.**_

 _ **There is a 20% chance that you will be rewarded for giving away your food!  
When wearing an apron and cooking, gain +5 charm!**_

Thankfully there was no stampede, and he thanked his luck stat by putting one point into it just for saving him from that. Hopefully he would be rewarded, but it wasn't that high on his hope list. After all, helping his friends was a reward in and of itself.

But on the bright side, he was five points more charming while wearing that apron!

Looking at the title he had equipped he remembered the meaning behind the name fondly.

 **Master Chef Vale: You have become a cook of the likes that's never been seen before in Vale! Well, except when all of Vale saw you compete on 'MasterChef Vale'! Now, may your whisk be forever clean!**

 _ **Utensils and tools for cooking remain cleaner for longer.**_

 _ **Your presentation on the plate is always pristine and perfect.**_

 _ **Gain +5 charm when dealing with food lovers.**_

This was a nice perk. Presentation was never his strong suit, and now that it's always pristine and perfect his dishes were easily restaurant quality if not private chef quality. On the brightside-brightside it seems like Weiss is a food lover having said something about her own cake butler back in Atlas, and now he got another five charm while this is equipped and he's talking to her.

All in all, not a bad title.

Hearing the door click open, he turned to it smiling at Weiss. "So, she decide what kind of coffee she wanted?"

"Yes, she'd like something with two creams and three sugars." She said leaning against the wall of the hallway for support. "Thanks Arc, I don't think I would've apologized without you. And, she was even studying before falling asleep, so it looks like I really _did_ just need to give her a chance."

Making the coffee with a small smile, he popped in the extra ingredients before finishing it off with finesse. "No problem Weiss. Though a reward would be nice." Jaune said smiling before passing her the paper cup conveniently stored in the cart.

Sighing Weiss took the cup from his hands wincing at the heat coming off it. "I suppose that's reasonable. After all, you are using your precious time to help me…" Nodding she continued. "So… What do you want? A boat? Airship? Island? Dust discounts? A cake butler?"

As she continued listing off things he thought were way, _way_ too out there for simply making her a cup of coffee, he gave her his decided answer.

"From now on, _you_ have to call me Jaune!" Pointing at her he continued. "Being called Arc is annoying and I can't take it anymore!

Rolling her eyes at him she sighed but accepted it. "If that's what you want that's what you'll get I suppose. Turning to her door and making it click open with the scroll in her left hand, she looked back over her shoulder. "Goodnight… Jaune."

"Goodnight Weiss." Smiling at her while she walked back into his room, Jaune felt much better. Now hopefully his friends could all be friends, and everything would be totally fine! At least for a while.

 **You've gained +5 Closeness with Weiss!**

Now, what is he supposed to do with this breakfast cart he stole from the kitchen?

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Note:** Fuck! Done! There we go! This was supposed to be done yesterday, finished at 9:54PM today! Yay for me!

Anyways, this was a first look at what the 'Events' are going to be like. Though while some will follow canon, most will be more to my own creation and expand on backstories and things, for more personal progression with one girl at a time. Tell me you like it, don't like it in a review since feedback is appreciated!

Now, finally done! All I need to do is answer reviews, then I can die. I mean, sleep and then write more tomorrow for another story yay! Also, this was supposed to be only five thousand words, but it came out at about seven and a half thousand. Uh… Oops? Wait for stat-dump and review responses!

 **Review Responses:**

 **Baron Bolt:** No.

 **Vanishing Trooper:** You have to be in this business.

 **Frank Horrigan:** Nah! The world won't end until I take it over. So for another couple years you can live in relative peace.

 **Mad Library Scientist:** Haha, that would be gained from completing the Yang route, or somewhere in the middle of that.

 **Jaune Black Smudge:** No. Just no.

 **Nullstudent:** Thanks! Also, yes. We'll be seeing some of those next chapter.

 **Mystic Koolaid:** This isn't quite as good but still good. Also, yes that's a reference.

 **Garoorar:** Nora:26 Ren:25 Ruby:27 Yang:28 Blake:29 Weiss:26

 **BlackHum3r:** Got it!

 **desdelor97:** Thanks mate!  
 **Fellowman:** Trust me, I took a week break like two weeks ago. I'm fine now.

 **EMIYA KURO:** Yup!  
 **lordrednight:** No. Just stop. I will find a way to set your reviews on fire. Puns must be destroyed.

 **Benthino:** Thanks and I will!  
 **janed12000:** Mate, how could you for one second think that'll be his only spell?

 **Ander warrior:** Yeah you will.

 **AmethystPone:** This is going to be a long story, if people lose interest while I'm building characters and balancing then so be it.

 **rwby1989:** Yeah! Fuck one episode is so many words!  
 **X3runner:** That's racist! And cute! The 'Bro' thing is a good idea.

 **BMAN:** Thanks!

 **Makuraymi:** It's a classic line now!  
 **Shashenka:** Oh boy… You have no idea what my plans are.

 **dragongod0117:** What?

 **Cerberus13:** Hehe, yup.

 **ArmantusCumPinnae:** Raises eyebrow. He's already a smooth criminal in my story 'Criminal Mastermind!' why in here too?

 **ExS-DrIfTeRr:** Thanks! That's a good story.

 **Mysterious Mr.E:** Now you're on the edge of your seat until next chapter too!  
 **AndiDuel:** Thanks! Also, he'll fuck up eventually. He's Jaune, it's to be expected.

 **Guam:** I will!

 **Snakebolt505:** Thanks!

 **zexzakaria:** I will never leave a story unfinished unless I die. Long hiatus? Possible one day, but left unfinished is a no-no.

 **Bannana-boi:** Thanks! I will continued this 'dope ass shit'.

 **Guest:** Good to know!~

Done! Now it's time to dieeeeeeee! You know that one RWBY song? It's good… Anyways, see you all next week!

-DragonManMax

* * *

 **~o0o~ Stat Shit ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Level: 20**

 **Title: MasterChef Vale**

 **Nickname: Fearless Leader**

 **Perk: Kiss The Chef**

 **HP: 780/780**

 **AP: 6400/6400**

 **Basic Stats:**

 **STR : 32**

 **DEX : 33**

 **VIT : 36**

 **INT : 32**

 **WIS : 31**

 **LUK : 14**

 **Romance Stats:**

 **Charm: 15**

 **Looks: 13**

 **Wit: 15**

 **Stat Points: 86**

 **Lien: 10,800**

 **Name:** Pyrrha Nikos

 **Closeness:** 24/100

 **Relationship Status:** Best Friend (?)  
 **Gifts Received:** Mood Understand

 **Name:** Yang Xiao-Long

 **Closeness:** 13/100

 **Relationship Status:** Friend

 **Gifts Received:**

 **Name:** Ruby Rose

 **Closeness:** 28/100

 **Relationship Status:** Weird Tingly Feeling Friend?

 **Gifts Received:** Mood Understand

 **Name:** Blake Belladonna

 **Closeness:** 6/100

 **Relationship Status:** Acquaintance/Potential Friend?

 **Gifts Received:**

 **Name:** Weiss Schnee

 **Closeness:** 11/100

 **Relationship Status:** Friend.

 **Gifts Received:**


	6. Chapter 6

' **I do not own RWBY. It was created by Monty Oum, and is owned by Roosterteeth.'  
** ' **For optimal viewing pleasure, read this with the font: "Droid Sans" turned on.'**

 **Note:** Hey! We're back and ready to roll. This chapter is a shorter one. Now you may be asking yourself: "What? Why?!" Well as you've noticed, it's Sunday today. Meaning that this chapter isn't scheduled. So really I'm just getting another one out since I'm bored, and in the end you should thank me.

Not much else to say of course, except that my new smut fic is out… Yeah, so far it seems to have revieved positive feedback, if you're a fan of that go check it out… Naturally since I'm a terribly _punny_ person I named it 'When Life Gives You Lemons'.

So here we go!

* * *

 **The Woman Whisperer**

 **Chapter VI**

* * *

 **Initializing Patch 1.02…**

 **Downloading downloadable content packs…**

 **Changing settings accordingly…**

 **Adding forgotten features…**

 **Fixing new bugs caused by Patch 1.02…**

 **Done!**

Waking up with a yawn Jaune stretched his arms out over his head hearing his shoulders pop before putting them down and looking around. ' _Yup! I'm still in my room. I don't know why I was expecting anything different, but I was… Odd.'_

Shaking his head as his HUD appeared he noticed the stacked up notifications and read through them one by one.

' _Patch 1.02? What's that? Surely the game can't just patch itself can it? Hell, who is running the game or making these patches in the first place? It's not me… Unless of course it is me! Bah, this is going to get far too confusing far too quickly… DLC packs? I didn't buy any so they must be free… Even then what would they add to the game? It seems fairly well put together… The only thing I can really imagine is something skill or magic related, or maybe it's something to do with types of enemies? Or who knows, it says it like it's a plural amount of packs, so it could indeed be both! Now what does changing settings mean? What would it be changing?'_

Shaking himself out of his thoughts and realizing he was just staring at a wall, he opened up his menu and clicked on settings. Seeing that it was the regular format for basically every game except without the 'Exit Game' feature, he tapped on settings before watching another window open.

' _Everything looks in order… Back ground music is on now, but back ground music is nice most of the time isn't it? I'll just leave that on. Uhh, seems like something about 'Protect Mind' is a setting now but I don't think I should fuck with that in the slightest… Well, that's it I guess.'_

Returning back to the main notifications screen he raised an eyebrow. ' _Forgotten features? How could someone just forget to add features to a game of someone's life? That doesn't make sense! Fucking game and it's weird shit.'_

Getting up out of bed and checking the built in clock on his HUD, he noticed it was indeed six in the morning. He'd spent last night relaxing with his team after helping out Weiss and Ruby, so it seems like everything is fine.

Grabbing his clothes, he decided he would forgo his normal workout this morning and take a nice shower instead before going over and seeing what other changes the game might've made to the various skills and things.

Stepping into the bathroom and turning the shower water onto hot, he stripped before hopping in and cleaning up humming while he did so. He was partially disappointed that he didn't gain a 'Humming' skill but that would just be ridiculous wouldn't it?

Finishing up and rinsing his hair, he stepped out drying himself with a towel before getting into his uniform and combing his hair.

It's odd to say the least… Jaune doesn't normally comb his hair, but today he just felt like doing it. So, grabbing some of Ren's 'Barely Noticeable' brand hair gel he ever so slightly added some to keep his hair nicely in place.

The top was combed all to the right side while the hair on the left side of his head was combed to the back of his head.

Smiling at himself in the mirror, he looked at the time. He still had some time before breakfast and before classes started… Guess it's time to _comb_ through those changes in his skills and things!

Hmm… It seems as though the biggest changes are in a few key skills of his. For example in Aura, which was currently level fifteen, whereas before his physical stats went up one hundred and fifteen percent faster, they now only went up ninety percent faster. Meaning that it went from a base boost of one hundred percent faster, down to a base boost of seventy five percent faster.

Adding in the one extra percent he got each time he leveled up the skill, that means that now he's at about ninety. Overall, his physical stats would be going up at a speed twenty five percent slower than the day before.

While not a huge change, it was indeed an important one mainly for balancing purposes. Where before he was getting ridiculous with how fast it was, this lowering while not being very important now, could very well screw him over once it became harder to grind out more points in his physical stats.

Another small but noticeable difference was that now, instead of 'Aura Shield' only taking two hundred and eighty 'AP' every time it took damage, it now took two hundred and eighty 'AP' per _second_ of taking damage.

Meaning of course that if there was a long beam attack or something which damaged him for over thirty seconds he was fucked. Of course, this wasn't even counting the fact that his aura regen was pretty good and the fact that he'd be slinging spells to fight back…

So maybe things would work out?

Of course, if the game hadn't tested it, that means it could be even more broken than before. Whereas before it used two hundred and eighty every time it took damage, now it was for every second. So if he were to flicker it on and off repeatedly each time for less than one second, he could just spam it and block damage for less than a second each time with a new shield.

Though, he felt deep in his bones like that wouldn't work.

Jaune's heart slightly broke as he read what seems to be the last change to his skills.

Whereas his first real spell 'Spinning Aura Arrow' used to take one hundred aura points per arrow, now it took _four_ hundred per arrow. That's an increase of three hundred percent above what it was before!

Though, that was slightly understandable. That thing could absolutely tear someone apart if it was like that and already could tear someone apart if they were lower level than him. So basically any civilian without aura.

Assuming of course that aura _didn't_ work on a whole new plane of existence completely separate from his own.

Though, maybe it was the other bit which hurt more. Now, instead of piercing through ninety percent of armor like before, it only pierced through _forty_ percent of armor! That sucks! Of course, it's still his best spell seeing as he only has one, but man!

' _Why game! Why must you do this to me!'_

Sighing while he put away his skill menu he looked back at his clock. ' _Maybe I should just go get some new skills now… After all, we've got proper combat class today don't we? The library should open soon… Combat class is after lunch, so I suppose I can just go during lunch eh? Hey! That sounds like a plan!'_

Smiling to himself at the promise of new skills and spells to spend his precious aura points on, h heard a yawn making him swivel his head around.

"Good morning Jaune…" Pyrrha said albeit sleepily while she rubbed her eyes while yawning. He's learned that she's not the biggest morning person. And by not the biggest, he means not at all.

"Good morning Pyrrha!" He said smiling at her. "How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty well. How about you? I've noticed that you're always awake earlier than us." His partner responded while she got out of bed moving her blanket so that it sort of looks made. "Remember if something's wrong we're here for you Jaune."

Jaune laughed if a bit quietly so as to not wake up his other roommates. "Trust me nothing's wrong Pyrrha! I simply like getting up early and doing some thinking you know?"

She pouted slightly making the normally powerful and amazing warrior princess ascend to a near Ruby level of cuteness. "What do you think about?"

"Video games… I forgot my console at home so I need something else so occupy my time." Jaune said before getting up out of bed. "I was planning on going to grab some books at the library during lunch. Wanna come with?"

Pyrrha looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Look at you! You really _are_ an intellectual!"

Jaune chuckled again before grabbing his school bag. "Not really, I was planning on getting fiction after all."

"Well enjoy yourself. I think I'll just eat during lunch." She said warmly before moving towards her closet likely grabbing her uniform.

"Suit yourself! I'll head to the cafeteria now and get our table." Pulling the strap of his bag over his shoulder he waved goodbye before opening the door and stepping out into the hallway.

Damn, Pyrrha was so wonderful and nice! If only his sisters were like that! Though to be fair, his sisters were awfully nice to him. Like his mother, except less motherly and more sisterly!

Naturally.

Walking down the hallways of the dormitories he passed a few early birds but for the most part people seemed to be either still sleeping or in their rooms. Which was totally fine! The early bird catches the worm! The quick cat catches the rat! And so on…

Walking through the early spring air he noted the how cold it was but thankfully realized it would indeed be getting warmer as time went on. It wouldn't do to stay cold forever! Even if cold was sometimes nice for clearing the head.

Walking into the cafeteria double doors he noted how every couple of tables there was one or two people sitting either together or apart studying or simply resting their heads. Sure some people were eating, but most seemed to be like him and were waiting for their teams.

Sitting down at his table, Jaune took out his scroll and just browsed the news for anything interesting.

' _Dust prices went up again? Aww man! I mean, I've got money from all these grimm we've killed, but I hate paying more for things! Why! Why have you forsaken me dust gods! Hmm… Looks like some sort of crime spree is going on… Let's see… The suspects seem to take no money and haven't harmed anyone save for a few bruises when people got in their way, taking only dust... Well, I guess that explains why dust prices are going up… Anything else? Oh look, the Vytal Festival is going to be in Vale this year. That's nice.'_

Jaune was broken out of his not very deep thoughts by a bag hitting his shoulder. Rocking with the impact he let it push him slightly over before he bent back the way he was sitting before and looked at the culprit.

"Good morning Jaune!" Ruby said her ever chipper voice brightening up his day a bit. Not that it was particularly bad, it's just that Ruby makes everything better! "How's it going?"

"Pretty good!~ How are you fellow leader of mine?" Jaune said voice turning into that of a stuck up politician rather quickly.

"I'm well thank you!" Ruby said catching on with the same voice before giggling and hopping over the table to sit across from him. "Whatcha doin?"

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Just looking at the news really. I don't read newspapers but it's good to check that every once and awhile."

"Really? Anything interesting happening lately?" She said looking up at him from where she rested her head on her arms.

Passing over his scroll and letting her browse through the news tabs he gave her the short version. "Not really. Dust prices went up a bit due to a string of dust robberies but other than that nothing huge happened. Oh! The Vytal Festival location was announced so that's good."

"Really? Drat! My baby Crescent Rose takes dust rounds so I always like to keep myself topped up and after today's combat class I feel like I'll need some more ammo." She said pouting nearly making his heart explode. He must keep her as happy as possible! Forever! "But you said something about the Vytal festival being here?"

Nodding Jaune decided to fill her in. "Yup! It'll be in Vale this year so that's good."

"Man me and Team Ruby are so going to win! It'll be amazing! We'll fight and fight and then be amazing and all like chop slash pow bang boom!" Ruby said making an explosion at the end with her hands. "The trophy is ours!"

Jaune raised an eyebrow. "What's to say that me and Team Juniper won't win? We're pretty good ourselves!"

"Sure but you're nowhere as good as Team RWBY!" She said as the little reaper began listing off reasons while her team was superior. Countering with his own points and bringing to light entirely new subjects on the matter, they verbally sparred back and forth between them fighting at the most pointless thing!

"You know what? How about we make a bet!" Jaune said standing up and pointing at the shorter girl. Flushing slightly as he realized that the entire cafeteria heard him and was now looking on interested he lowered his voice back to an acceptable level. "Whichever team wins the Vytal Festival gets to… Get's to!... Do something! Yeah! How about that?!" Jaune somehow managed to get out before sticking out his hand.

"You're on!" Grabbing onto his hand and shaking it vigorously while trying to crush it in her grip Ruby failed spectacularly. Man, it's cute how hard she tries. "Later we'll discuss what that 'something' is!"

"Sounds good then!" Jaune said before sitting back down. "Can we stop talking like that now it's getting a bit crazy."

"You thought so too? Phew, I thought it was just me."

 **Quest Received!**

 **Win The Vytal Festival!**

 **Reward: Something happens!**

 **Failure: That something happens to the other team? I think?**

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

Saying goodbye to his team, Jaune left the lunch table and began heading towards the library. Luckily, he had two hours of break in between now, and next class to browse the library for any kind of skills or skill books he might find helpful!

Walking there with a brisk but not overly quick pace, Jaune arrived at the library pushing open the glass doors silently.

With it's high, high ceilings the Beacon library was massive. Complete with one floor and two suspended walkways to look higher up on the bookshelves there were likely more books here than in the Official Vale Library!

Every one of the brown wooden shelves jap packed with books in an orderly system of fiction, nonfiction, author last names, and subject, it was a good system made for efficiency of both people looking for books and people putting them back.

Walking up and down the aisles of books using the 'Gamer's Sight' on everything he could, he took everything which popped up with a skill and tucked them under his arms without bothering to read the names. If it had a pop up with a yes or no involved, he'd grab it and add it to the stack!

Not even coming close to finishing a single thirtieth of the library, he walked over to one of the tables by the bookshelves and plopped himself down surrounding himself in the various books while he went through them.

Sorting them out quickly, he eventually had a few basic but effective piles.

Skills, spells, miscellaneous, and fighting styles.

Looking at the fighting styles, Jaune noticed there was nothing about armed fighting styles. Which oddly made sense actually. Everyone's fighting style nowadays was different depending on what dust or mecha shifting the weapon could do, meaning of course that it's impossible to have even a full _set_ of styles for any kind of hunter because there's just so much _variety_!

Martial arts on the other hand were something different…

There was three different kinds of martial arts here on the table in front of him. Naturally, that meant that he had to choose between them! Now, time to do some deliberation!

 **Style Of The Phoenix!**

 **The Phoenix is a mythical bird which can rise from its own ashes coming back stronger and more powerful each time… Take upon the mantle of 'The New Phoenix' and show Remnant your rebirth!**

 _ **Allows the 'Blazing Phoenix Style' unarmed combat style. 100AP/Second**_

 _ **Allows the 'Flames Of The Phoenix' spell. 300AP/Second**_

 _ **Allows the '**_ _ **#$%^ &*()_+**_ _ **'.**_

 **Would you like to learn the skill: Style Of The Phoenix?**

This one likely had something to do with durability or insane health regenerate during combat, likely with the added capability of adding fire to your attacks. Which of course, can be very powerful. While he isn't very sure, it seems as though it involves something about failing over and over again to become more powerful which while might not be useful _now_ might be useful later.

For example, if he were to lose fights over and over again, this would be great! If every time he came back stronger, that would be good. Particularly good if 'losing' a fight doesn't involve his death. Sadly though, things like this are never this easy.

After all, rebirth is in the description. Though the censored part it allows is slightly unnerving. Though at the same time, not all that much. It was likely just a really advanced technique he'd require like level sixty in the skill to do.

Next up on the list was…

 **Fangs Of The Serpent Style!**

 **Striking when opportunity arises quickly and precisely, the Serpent weaves in and out like water given life flowing from one to the next eternally graceful all the while it's opponents suffer in vain. Seize the mantle of the 'Serpent's Forgotten Fang!' and destroy from shadows.**

 _ **Allows the 'Serpent's Fang Style' unarmed combat style. 100AP/Second**_

 _ **Allows the 'Poison Of The Serpent' spell.**_

 _ **Allows the ' #$%^ &*()_+'. **_

**Would you like to learn the skill: Fangs Of The Serpent Style?**

This one was basically the opposite of the other one. While the 'Style Of The Phoenix' revolved around tanking hits and hitting back with force, this one was all about not being hit at all and striking back precisely and with finesse. Likely having something with poison too as well as pressure points if he had to guess…

Last but not least was just 'Karate' and while it would be cool to say that technically he knows karate, it isn't all that great… Seriously, all it allows for is karate. No spells or cool things, just karate.

Crossing Karate off the list, he put the two books in front of himself pondering it… While the 'Fangs Of The Serpent Style' made sense and was likely good, that all really depended on what the poison did didn't it?

If the poison was piddly and didn't go around aura, it would only be good for civilians didn't it? And if he was ever fighting unarmed, it likely means that he's in the situation where he needs to take out the enemy as quickly as possible and for that it might be better for him to have completely raw and unrestrained explosive power…

Blazing Phoenix Style sure sounded explosive…

Deciding on which one he'd take, he put it to the right while leaving the other on the left. He'd put it on before combat class. Looking at the time, he realized he only had time for about one more pile to go through before he would be done.

Grabbing his spell books, or rather 'skill' books, he put the four he'd managed to find on the table.

One, made him blush a bit. The book was called 'Bondage And You!: Your Guide To Having Fresh And Exciting Sex!' which was rather forward. Though, aside from bondage, it seems as though the game would allow for him to make some sort of binding spell with it.

 **Bondage**

 **If you like BDSM this is for you! If you find sex boring for you, this skill is for you! Learn this to have knowledge of all sorts of knots and rope patterns needed to show your partner what really good knowledge of ropes gets them!**

 **Would you like to learn the skill:** **Advanced Bondage?**

Clicking no on that one, he decided he wouldn't need it for a while. After all, he doesn't even have a girlfriend yet! The other skill however was looking far more promising.

 **Aura Chains**

 **Aura is normally used as armor, and now you've proven that it can be used at range… Now, turn your aura into chains for things which could be kinky, or could be quite serious.**

 _ **Chain length is maxed out at twelve feet.**_

 _ **200AP/Chain**_

 _ **20AP/Second Maintenance Per Chain.**_

 **Would you like to learn the skill: Aura Chains?**

Clicking yes, he felt the book infuse him with it's knowledge while it dissolved into motes of light dancing above his palm. Grinning to himself, he checked and yup! There it was in his skill list! Looking at the other two, he now had to decide what he was going for for range…

On one hand, he had 'Firebolt!' which was fairly self explanatory. For some aura, he could create a bolt of fire which would then well… Bolt off really. That's it, nothing all too special. He supposes it could burn stuff, but how effective it would be is still a mystery.

The other one however spoke to him the second he saw it.

 **Black Lightning**

 **The secret lightning created by a dark god, it never made it to this realm or dimension. Take the power, take it and mold it to your will, control energy itself in the form of black lightning!**

 _ **Allows for 'Black Chain Lightning' 3000AP/Each Chained Target.**_

 _ **Allows for 'Black Lightning Bolt' 1000AP/Bolt**_

 _ **Allows for possible creation of new 'Black Lightning' spells.**_

 **Would you like to learn the skill: Black Lightning?**

Hell yes! Slamming 'yes' with his fist, he felt the knowledge infuse him while he looked down and felt as well as saw black lightning crackling around his fist. Smiling to himself, Jaune stood up leaving the rest of the books on the table!

Wait… Would they get angry at him for destroying those books?

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

After going to the librarian and sort of convincing her that somebody destroyed a whole bunch of books, he booked it out after checking out the skill book for 'Style Of The Phoenix' and made it back to the cafeteria on time if out of breath.

Yup, looks like that patch added a stamina bar.

That sucked.

Arriving to class with the rest of his friends, Jaune was kit out in his battle gear, Crocea Mors on his hip and armor on his back while going through his various things and setting up his skills, titles, and perks accordingly.

While he didn't have any combat perks or titles, it never hurts to be prepared!

So, after some idle chatting with his friends and some laughs, class started and Ms. Goodwitch went over class expectations.

The woman stood at about six foot five in her heels, meaning that she was four inches taller than Jaune. Which is odd considering that his advanced high means that even with heels, basically no one is taller than him normally, especially not woman.

Dressed in a white long sleeved pleated top as well as a black high-waisted pencil skirt, she was indeed good looking. With her blonde hair as well as her seemingly flawless skin, she didn't look a day over twenty five despite the fact that she was probably in her early thirties.

Thin ovular glasses framed her face in front of her bright green eyes which showed her stern and no-nonsense attitude more than adequately as she quickly shut up everyone in the room with a small glare and a smack of her riding crop.

All in all, she seemed like the kind of woman who was stern, but really just a big teddy bear inside.

Using the bathroom in the five minute break she gave the students before actual combat would happen, Jaune took a leak before washing his hands and standing around the entrance and taking the 'Style Of The Phoenix' skill book out of his inventory.

Holding it in his hands, he waited for the command prompt to appear before he selected 'Yes' and felt fire in his veins and his blood boil. Clenching his jaw and waiting a moment until it subsided he felt his hands grow warmer and warmer before stopping it.

Hopefully he'd get to fight today!

Getting back to class, he sat down while Glynda explained the system which would be used to randomly select the people fighting today. "-oday will be single battles. One hunter in training versus another normally gives everyone a fairly good chance at testing themselves against someone without preparation."

Pushing her glasses higher onto her nose with a finger she turned around and gestured upwards to the large screen above the ovular arena in the center of the class. "Our first match today, and of the year, will be Cardin Winchester versus…"

Jaune watched as the names and pictures flickered by. Clenching his fists in anticipation he could feel his newly gained black lightning flickering in between his finger-tips while he waited basically bouncing in his seat for his turn.

It was time to impress some girls!

"...Jaune Arc. Participants please make your way into the arena." His older professor said before she walked to the side of the arena and began tapping onto her scroll. Walking to the center, Jaune unfolded his shield and withdrew his blade before settling into his stance across from his opponent.

Standing at around… Six foot three Jaune would say, he was just a bit taller than himself so that height advantage wasn't all that much. Decked out in some heavy duty plate armor and carrying a massive spiked mace, he stood as quite the imposing figure.

His ginger hair was styled in the typical way of a prick, and he carried himself with the self assured confidence anyone could expect from a bully or 'alpha male' in the pack.

It quite frankly ticked Jaune off, and they hadn't even talked yet!

"Haha! A scrawny guy like this is going to beat me? I don't think so!" Cardin said hefting his massive mace onto his shoulder laughing with his buddies in the stands while other students joined in apparently sharing opinions with this jerk. "Listen kid, you look more suited to run a noodle cart than be a hunter… You should leave the school when you have the chance."

Tightening his grip on his blade Jaune used observe not saying a word.

 **Name: Cardin Winchester**

 **Level: 26**

 **Relationship Status: He sees you as a toothpick.**

' _Level twenty six eh? Well that's not too far off mine… Though his physical stats are likely in the mid sixties if I had to guess… After all, years of conditioning must've made him tougher than me… Combine his weight training and that mace, as well as whatever his semblance might be this is going to be a hard battle… Is that dust I see in the tip of the mace? I can't tell for certain-'_

"Mr. Arc… We're waiting on you so if you could stop staring angrily at the spot above Mr. Winchester's head that would be great." Glynda said giving him a stern look while some people in the audience chuckled only to be silenced moments later by the look she gave them back.

 **You've gained +1 Closeness with Glynda Goodwitch!**

What? Does this mean that she too is a character which is able to be dated? That'll be a route he'd need to explore if only to see the depths of his powers… Though, he'd only do that if things actually went that way, not simply to experiment.

He had a feeling she wouldn't be too big a fan of experimentation.

Looking into the crowd he saw Ruby wave at him and give him a thumbs up while Nora was trying to gather hype using a bullhorn she had gotten… Somewhere? Blake sat indifferent reading while looking up every once and awhile, while the rest sat at the edge of their seats.

After all, they'd see Jaune fighting… The guy who leapt onto the back of a giant Nevermore and stabbed it with arrows of pure aura tearing it apart until he ran out of power and then came back aura at full minutes later.

To say that they were curious was an understatement.

"Now… On the count of three we will begin." Raising her riding crop in the air making her bust stand out a bit more Jaune saved that in his memory. What? Nothing wrong with that. "One…"

He tightened his grip and sank slightly lower, tensing his muscles to launch forwards.

"Two."

Jaune already called to mind what attack pattern he'd use and what spells were on hand.

"Three."

The riding crop dropped and the battle commenced.

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Note:** Done! So there you go! Your secret Sunday chapter which you weren't expecting!

Now, while not too much happened, Jaune got some more skills, got a quest to win the Vytal Festival, talked to Ruby and Pyrrha a bit, and started his combat class. Like I said last chapter, this one is a pretty important setup chapter for the next one and the few after so… Yeah.

Next order of business, my lemon story is out. Naturally being the punster I am I called it 'When Life Gives You Lemons' it's in between Jaune and Kali for the next chapter, check it out, or don't whatever you prefer!

Now please, leave a review, have a wonderful day, and be happy!

 **Review Responses:**

 **Frank Horrigan:** Nope! I too took dancing classes and can't dance!

 **garoorar:** She may be growing up, but what will she do when she realizes?

 **AndiDuel:** Thank you! Also, no to all of those except number one since they're all implausible and wouldn't work! No offense.

 **Fellowman:** Yet here I am, uploading days in advance since I'm bored and feel like writing some more! (Took me a second to remember which ship Heresy was. Just no…)  
 **Azreal Zero:** Uhh, no.

 **desdelor97:** Thanks!  
 **AmythystPone:** Well in technicality it doesn't have to be romantic all the time. Just once and awhile it'll be sorted out and all fine. Trust me.

 **The Exiled Darkness:** Not so much 'smashed' just 'lightly smacked'. Also, if you want to get 'lightly smacked' after using that pickup line, be my guest!  
 **lordrednight:** With the fighting style Jaune got today, these puns would've made more sense this week.

 **ImHellaUgly:** He already has it? I mean seriously, he can make chains and arrows.

 **Wesley Blake:** I'm doing fine thank you!

 **Fuzzyjacket:** I too can 'dig it'.

 **BlackHum3r:** Haha, I don't know what the D special is but if it's anything to do with Jaune's D, that's my other story.

 **Ancient Loner:** Thank you!

 **X3runner:** No he won't compete since Jaune's fish is superior! But yeah, they'll be internally struggling for a while.

 **RedDragonforce 1:** Thank you!

 **Mysterious Mr.E:** Thank you! I too squeal reading author's notes of other authors. It's a normal thing for teenage guys right?

 **Ddraig1276:** Thanks!  
 **MaverickHunter13:** That's nice to know! I'll keep it up indeed!  
 **Benthino:** Thanks man!

 **sundrwanshadow:** HERE ARE MORE CHAPTERS!

 **Shawdoge:** I won't be going anywhere soon! Trust me, while I may need two week hiatuses to study for exams and things, I won't be leaving Fanfiction any time soon.

 **Cadelorbe12:** What I said! I won't!

 **zen-aku the spirit of the wolf:** I have plans for Edgar… I have plans…

 **Guam:** Thanks! I really like this story too!

Well, good day and goodnight people! I'm out since apparently now that it rained once in a month it got really cold and my hands are freezing! Leave a review and stay beautiful!

-DragonManMax

* * *

 **~o0o~ Stat Shit ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Level: 20**

 **Title: MasterChef Vale**

 **Nickname: Fearless Leader**

 **Perk: Kiss The Chef**

 **HP: 780/780**

 **AP: 6400/6400**

 **Basic Stats:**

 **STR : 32**

 **DEX : 33**

 **VIT : 36**

 **INT : 32**

 **WIS : 31**

 **LUK : 14**

 **Romance Stats:**

 **Charm: 15**

 **Looks: 13**

 **Wit: 15**

 **Stat Points: 86**

 **Lien: 10,800**

 **Name:** Pyrrha Nikos

 **Closeness:** 24/100

 **Relationship Status:** Best Friend (?)  
 **Gifts Received:** Mood Understand

 **Name:** Yang Xiao-Long

 **Closeness:** 13/100

 **Relationship Status:** Friend

 **Gifts Received:**

 **Name:** Ruby Rose

 **Closeness:** 28/100

 **Relationship Status:** Weird Tingly Feeling Friend?

 **Gifts Received:** Mood Understand

 **Name:** Blake Belladonna

 **Closeness:** 6/100

 **Relationship Status:** Acquaintance/Potential Friend?

 **Gifts Received:**

 **Name:** Weiss Schnee

 **Closeness:** 11/100

 **Relationship Status:** Friend.

 **Gifts Received:**

 **Name:** Glynda Goodwitch

 **Closeness:** 1/100

 **Relationship Status:** Student

 **Gifts Received:**


	7. Chapter 7

' **I do not own RWBY. It was created by Monty Oum, and is owned by Roosterteeth.'  
** ' **For optimal viewing pleasure, read this with the font: "Droid Sans" turned on.'**

 **Note:** Here we go ladies and gentlemen! The battle you've all been more or less patiently waiting for! Don't have anything else to say except that there are some important notes in the end not and that you should read that.

Now, no more delays. Time to get going!~

* * *

 **The Woman Whisperer**

 **Chapter VII**

* * *

Launching himself forwards, Jaune's sword rippled through the air in a downwards arc of silver as it sut past the wind seeking its flesh bound target. Parrying it with the large handle of his mace, Cardin went for a kick which Jaune spun to the side of before jumping forwards again shield first.

Knocking the still larger bully off balance he backpedalled to a safe distance before swinging at him his blade becoming nothing more than silver arcs in the air. Blocking and swinging back himself the ginger haired boy crushed his mace into Jaune's hastily put up shield before Jaune dove to the side and rolled back to his feet.

Circling each other, Jaune and Cardin took brief moments to stare down before crashing together once more.

Smashing the tip of his shield into the broad head of the mace he kept it and his arm in the air while moving into a reverse grip with Crocea Mors and slicing across the torso dancing under the raised arms.

Skittering off the plate armor, Crocea Mors barely did damage before Jaune was forced to retreat being on the receiving end of the massive mace onslaught once more. Dodging, ducking,weaving and deflecting the mace however he could Jaune threw up his shield again and bashed Cardin across the chest.

As he stumbled back Jaune threw a slash across his knees to little effect before Cardin's leg flew up crashing into his thigh. Checking his aura, he noticed that it hadn't done much damage but he backed off anyways.

Snarling Cardin flew forwards bringing his mace down and Jaune threw up his shield above himself. Feeling the impact shudder through his very bones Jaune thought he was safe for the brief half second before he was enveloped in heat and sent flying backwards. Crashing across the ground of the arene he rolled several times before giving off a brief groan.

' _Even with the Gamer's Body that hurt! Damn what was that!?'_ Analyzing his opponent in a new light he took it all in. ' _Fire dust crystal in the top of the mace likely controlled using some sort of trigger mechanism in the handle.'_

Getting back up to his feet and spitting out some leftover blood from where he'd bit his tongue before his aura could heal him, Jaune watched as Cardin strode over mace over his shoulder cockily.

"Hah, you should go back to wherever it is you came from, you're shit at fighting." Cardin said before standing there as Jaune struggled to his feet aura rapidly regenerating thanks to his wisdom.

"I don't think so bitch."

Now standing up back in his stance, Jaune looked on fire in his eyes while Cardin scowled swinging his cumbersome mace at him. Backpedalling, Jaune allowed it to make contact only so that it could skid off and he could put the shield in between the haft and himself.

Headbutting the larger boy in the face and making him stumbled backwards, Jaune cast his hands up as the ground itself rippled and cyan blue aura shot out of the non existent cracks.

Lighting up the arena for that brief moment, his aura bar dropped lower before beginning to slowly raise back up like before while Cardin was suddenly in a not very good situation.

Lunging around him from point to point like Weiss on her glyphs, Jaune shot past the chain enveloped bully as he struggled against the blue aura chains holding him. Managing to shake a few off, he struggled but Jaune was relentless.

Using short bursts of explosive power Jaune zipped past him for every direction his basic blade in a reverse grip slashing across the sides every once and awhile the squelch of blade meeting flesh accompanying the scraping metal on metal.

Roaring and slamming the mace into the ground using what movement he could still use, Cardin's mace crushing into the arena floor an explosion going off a moment later.

As the heat washed over them both, Jaune went flying tripping as the ground itself shook only to be clotheslined by the mace as Cardin's mace came swinging back around. Now unrestrained, Cardin bore down on the now weaponless Jaune the second he scampered back up wheezing heavily.

Jaune gasped for air reaching one hand up to rub at his neck. Without his powers and without the aura he'd been gifted with when he got here, he'd have been dead from that for sure. Hell, he would be ultra dead by now!

Reaching for his weapon only to see it at the other side of the arena, Jaune watched as Cardin ran across the arena at him having broken free from his aura chains spell. Snarling, Jaune threw up his hands to either side of his head and created three aura arrows for twelve hundred aura points draining him of a sixth of his health in moments.

Hearing the audience gasp as his stupidly liberal use of aura, he launched two using his hands while the third one hovering above his head was sent off by willpower alone. Stumbling before jumping into a roll to the side to avoid the arrows, he missed the third one as it slashed through his leg armor.

Leaving a large open metal gash in the metal, Jaune looked at their aura levels. He was at about four thousand points, while Cardin was still at… Eighty percent? So about the same really.

Waiting for the few moments bought by him by the arrows for his aura to regen he eyed it as it slowly ticked up. Not quite fast enough though!

Sighing he thought back. How many seconds had it been now? Six? Seven? Looking as it ticked up again for two second, he leaned back avoiding the incoming mace blow which flew through where his torso used to be.

"PAY ATTENTION TO ME YOU BASTARD."

Kicking Jaune in the chest he felt himself coming closer to the out of ring mode and judged the distance between him and Cardin. If he was fast enough, he could just barely get out of the way in time.

Even if not, he could cause some damage. Well at least, hopefully.

Diving out of the way and whipping his hand forwards, a deep blue chain of aura shot forth wrapping itself around his fingers instantaneously as it shot towards the prick he's facing.

Wrapping around his ankle, the chain stopped him mid jump causing him to face plant before he attempted to pick himself up again. Taking advantage of his opponents shock, he shot forwards pouncing on his opponent like a cat would to tuna.

Launching a fist into Cardin's face, he felt a finger dislocate before the ginger was stunned. Continuing charging forwards he threw another punch, before throwing another punch to the face before leaping backwards and coiling his legs.

Springing forwards again he drove his knee into Cardin's face before pushing off Cardin's stumbling body. Running towards Crocea Mors and forgoing his shield in favour of using the aura ones should the occasion arise, he slid on his knees towards it ripping open his knees before rising back up and waiting.

He'd press the advantage, but he was barely back at fifty percent aura and could use any healing he could get. Recharging for about five second before the ginger prick looked at him and pointed his mace in his direction.

"I'll give you this. You aren't as shit as I thought you were." Saying this, Cardin sank into the ground without a word more as he disappeared from sight.

The crowd shocked, looked onwards not able to see a single sign of Cardin. Looking around the arena floor, he tried to piece together what just happened before realizing he couldn't he had no idea where Cardin was.

Hearing the cracking of ground behind him he whirled around just in time to see a mace crush into his ribcage and send him flying sideways. Managing to keep his grip on Crocea Mors, Jaune used it as a staff while Cardin stood there grinning cockily at the blow he just dealt.

"It's not often I use my semblance, but you've made me. Congratulations." He said before lunging forwards again only to sink back into the ground and disappear barely a ripple in his wake.

' _Seems like his semblance is some sort of power where he can sink into the floor and move around still. Though, whether he's able to do this with everything is still up in the air at the moment.'_

Rising out a second from punching Jaune in the face, he was prepared for it dodging out of the way while the punch soared over his shoulder. Taking Cardin's shoulder in return as it carried through afterwards, he stumbled behind him running across the arena again to pick his blade back up.

Looking at his aura levels, Jaune saw that he was at about half while Cardin was sighting high and mighty at fifty five.

Managing to get ahold of his shield as well, Jaune sank back into his stance while Cardin turned around eyes blazing (metaphorically) before turning and pointing at him. "You're going to regret ever coming here!"

Jumping forwards with a wide overhand swing, Jaune deflected rather than blocking. Feeling the explosion go off, it rocked him slightly but he stayed his course dancing fast only to punch Cardin in the armour over his spine feeling a bone in his hand shatter.

That's not good.

Cradling his now mostly broken hand in pain before the 'Gamer's Body' could negate the pain, Cardin's left hand came back backhanding him across the face sending him sprawling onto the floor.

Looking upwards, he could see the bully grin a look of pure sadistic enjoyment in his eyes as he raised his mace intent on bringing it down once more. Jaune knew he couldn't sustain another his and rolled out of the way casting chains twice more as they burst from the ground one wrapping around Cardin's chest while another wrapped around his waist pulling him back despite his greatest efforts.

Rolling to the side overtop of Crocea Mors and picking it up on the way, he got back to his feet cancelling the chains while Cardin moved back forwards growling.

"You've got plenty of tricks but I've got you. Take a look at your aura level, you're finished!" He said while walking forwards menacingly. Noticing his foot begin to slip into the ground Jaune ran to the other side of the arena the second Cardin disappeared from sight.

Feeling a hand grasp his ankle, Jaune fell forwards tumbling and breaking his foot free before slicing at the spot his hand was at the same time. Noticing nothing there was a shattering noise as Cardin broke through the surface on the other side again.

For the next ten seconds of ragged breathing and hateful glares Jaune checked the aura scores. So far, his aura went up to sixty percent or so while Cardin's was at fifty.

Raising his shield again as Cardin flew at him, he felt the massive impact from the mace jar up his arm before Cardin slipped back into the earth appearing behind him and missing the mace as Jaune had already predicted that and ducked.

Doing a donkey kick of sorts Jaune smacked his foot into Cardin's kneecap feeling it buckle before whirling around and smacking his shield against his face sending him sprawling for once.

Standing over his fallen enemy, Jaune put the tip of his blade at his throat before saying some very simple words. "Surrender please."

"Fuck off." Attempting to sink back into the ground, he was stopped halfway by the chains around him which were attached to Jaune's hand. Struggling, Cardin stopped his semblance use rolling to the side even while covered in the chains.

Letting go so that he wouldn't be pulled down with him, Jaune's chains dissipated while he waited for his aura to go up again. Sinking back down quicker this time, Cardin reappeared by his mace ten feet further away before standing up and snarling.

"I won't lose to you pretty boy."

Sighing, Jaune looked at his aura. Deciding he had enough for two maybe three of these if the talking continued and Cardin's pride or monologuing decided to interfere, Jaune stood there. A shame he wouldn't get to use the 'Style Of The Phoenix' this class, but oh well.

Lightning crackled through his veins as unholy lightning appeared screeching in all it's malevolent glory appeared around his hands. Putting his blade away while his hands crackled to light with his black lightning, Jaune looked towards Cardin.

"I told you to surrender."

Extending from each side of his closed fist came a bolt of energy itself purple streaks flashing by every so often while the black seemed to glow in it's nothingness and Jaune looked towards the bully before lining up his shot like one would a javelin.

"Sadly, you didn't listen."

Throwing it forwards it went crashing into the chest of one Winchester spreading out as it flung him backwards into the ring out zone. Jumping from each plate of his armor to each other plate it went about before eventually Cardin's clothes started smoking and he lay there out of bounds.

Feeling drained by the display of power Jaune turned towards his fellow classmates as well as the teacher before blowing out some air for no apparent reason. "So… Do I win?"

Broken out of her apparent surprise, Glynda Goodwitch's face hardened once more before she looked down at her scroll. "I suppose you do Mr Arc seeing as your opponent is unable to continue battling. Line up back at the front of the class for evaluation and review."

Nodding with a sigh, Jaune looked back up at the top of the arena to the screen. Seeing that his and Cardin's aura was no longer displayed there, he had no clue what Cardin's was at but his was rather low. Thirty percent to twenty five percent maybe?

Standing in the center of class while Cardin was floated to the center of the class by Ms Goodwitch, Jaune couldn't help but be nervous. He felt like he seriously fucked up during that fight…

For one, it had no flow really. He wasn't chaining abilities, and his swordplay was a joke later on. Really he was only saved as much as he was thanks to his chains, and even then those drained him more than they likely should've.

"Mr Winchester… How about we go over you first?" Pushing her glasses further up her face the professor crossed her arms underneath her bust. "Your first mistake was being too cocky too early on in the battle. Had you not underestimated Mr. Arc's abilities, you likely would've been able to win far more easily, and won the battle far quicker… Though, due to your hubris you've lost."

"Not to mention of course the fact that your mace, while indeed useful is rather unversatile. Really it's more of just a plain 'smash and smash and smash' weapon. Mr Arc's is rather similar in that regard, however what he was able to accomplish using his aura manipulation skills makes up for the lack of versatility." She said before looking down at her scroll."I will send an email to your student email account regarding the finer details which the entire class does not need to hear."

Cardin nodded before his eyes twitched and his head spasmed for a second before he mumbled something under his breath and left the stage. Gulping, Jaune moved his hands behind his back standing there like a statue. He was never very good at criticism, even the constructive kind.

"Mr Arc… Stay after class." She said making him begin sweating immediately. Surely he hadn't done something wrong right? Hell, surely he was in trouble! There's no way that usage of electricity like that on a human or faunus being is legal!

God, why did he have to break the rules?

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

Sitting down with a sigh Jaune sat there. The small amount of blood which had soaked into his clothing from where his skin was broken by the mace was still stuck to him but no longer warm, and the confidence he had gained from the new skills was gone.

He was ready for his punishment.

Seeing Professor Goodwitch talking to a student, he briefly considered fleeing, but decided that overall that was a stupid idea. After all, what was he to do during the _next_ class? Beg for forgiveness? Hell no!

He'd beg for forgiveness _this_ class! Like a man!

Once the final student left the classroom, Jaune remembered that one of his fingers was broken and another dislocated both on his right hand. Looking over, he realized that _that_ must be the reason Ruby kept looking at his hand once he'd taken his seat back in the stands.

Sighing again, he looked at the dislocated one. His pinky hung there oddly, not quite in line with the others and he wished he had some sort of 'Relocation' skill of some sort so that he could fix it. Grabbing onto it and emulating whatever he saw in every video game and movie ever, he more or less got it back into place before a pop up came up.

 **You're terrible at this. I'll do it for you.**

There was a sickening pop and crush sound as his bones mended and moved back into place. Looking down at his previously more than mangled hand, Jaune raised an eyebrow at the notification. "Thanks?"

 **Your welcome. Good bye.**

Uhh? That's sort of freaky. Did he just have a conversation with the game? This was odd… It's unlike any conversation he's had with it before that's for sure. Whereas before, he either interacted with it by pressing things with his fingers, or thinking something odd, now it seems as though a action set it off.

Huh, how odd.

Broken out of his thoughts by the clicking of heels along the floor towards him, Jaune raised his head looking for a saviour before realizing it was the headsman.

"I assume you know why you're here Mr Arc?" She said standing in front of him by about eight feet.

He shook his head. "I have no clue really. I assume it has something to do with the electricity I used and how it goes against some sort of human rights laws, but I swear, the thought didn't occur to me until afterwards."

Glynda looked ready to laugh for the briefest of moments before staring him down. "No. We're here to talk about your aura."

"My aura?" Oh no… Had he done something? Was his aura just fucked in general? Well it must be to give him this semblance.

"You see… Hmm this is odd to explain." The professor said before placing a hand onto her chin rubbing it slightly. "Your aura… Is strange. Whereas it shouldn't be able to restore itself without appropriate resting time, yours is odd… It seems to have gone from a lower percent to a higher percent several times in the fight at a consistent rate each second."

"Oh."

"Yes 'oh' now care to tell me why this is? It's…. Worrying that your aura does that whereas nobody else's does at all." She said inquiring at him making him slightly recline into himself.

"I-I don't know… Honestly, I hadn't even noticed that until you pointed it out." That's right Jaune, just lie until it seems fine and she comes to her own conclusion. Can't have her knowing about the game after all! "Though, my semblance might have something to do with it."

"And what pray tell, might your semblance be?" She asked raising an elegant eyebrow at him for that. "You showed the oddest array of skills, and combined with this I have no doubt it must be something spectacular."

"It's…" Maybe he _shouldn't_ have mentioned his semblance… What to say? Aha! "My semblance makes me a wizard."

Her jaw dropped ever so slightly before she just tilted her head slightly, blonde hair gently sloping to the side of her face while she did so. "Ah. Well, should anything ever be wrong regarding your aura, feel free to come to me. Considering how irregular it is, I should probably have you go through some tests."

Jaune gulped. "Tests? What kinds of tests?"

"Amount of aura, official rate of recharge under various conditions, how much your various attacks cost in terms of aura." Glynda said listing them off on her fingers making him nearly sigh in relief. Nobody would be cutting him open today!

"Oh, well maybe some other time? I've got stuff to do with my team today." Jaune commented hoping she wouldn't drag him off today. "Not super important, but it would be nice just to spend a bit of time with them."

"Of course Mr Arc. I will send you an email to arrange your testing period sometime soon then. I suppose I will also send you what I noticed over this session and what I think you may improve on." She said before straightening slightly. "While you may have some interesting skills Mr Arc, don't get carried away. Your swordsmanship could use work, and your physical skills are somewhat lacking."

With that she walked off leaving him on his lonesome for a few minutes before he went to go eat dinner with his team and friends. After all, they're serving chicken nuggets in the cafeteria, and those were always his favourite!

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

Sitting down on his bed, Jaune looked at his sleeping teammates. It's nice to know that even while he can only sleep for six hours at a time that they can sleep completely fine.

Sighing, Jaune opened the game to check out the various notifications he'd gotten now that he has some time to truly check them out.

 **You've gained +3 DEX!**

 **You've gained +4 STR!**

 **You've gained +2 VIT!**

 **You've gained +1 INT!  
You've gained +1 WIS!**

That's it for stat upgrades. And while not much, they weren't actually the worst. Opening up the rest of his stats, Jaune looked them over. Not much had happened though his looks have gone up two, so that's a good thing. After all, you can never be too good looking!

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Level: 20**

 **Title: MasterChef Vale**

 **Nickname: Fearless Leader**

 **Perk: Kiss The Chef**

 **HP: 820/820**

 **AP: 6800/6800**

 **Basic Stats:**

 **STR : 36**

 **DEX : 36**

 **VIT : 38**

 **INT : 33**

 **WIS : 32**

 **LUK : 14**

 **Romance Stats:**

 **Charm: 15**

 **Looks: 15**

 **Wit: 15**

 **Stat Points: 86**

 **Lien: 10,800**

Eyeing those eighty six stat points underneath above his 'Lien' counter, Jaune thought of raising his stats a bit. While raising them manually was doable, he had plenty to spare… Not to mention Ms Goodwitch's comment on his physical skills was slightly stinging still.

Looking at his various stats and doing some math, he tried to think of which ones to raise. It seems as though aura was a real problem for him now that that patch had rolled out and made some of his skills more expensive.

Though to be fair, it's probably for the best. He _was_ a bit overpowered earlier.

Sighing, Jaune put some points in. Fifteen points in total with four going to strength, four to dexterity, two to vitality, two to intelligence, and last but not least three to wisdom. Oh, and he put one into luck for good measure!

Now more or less satisfied with his _stats_ for the moment, Jaune opened up his 'Skills' tab.

 **Aura has gained +3 levels!**

 **Shield Proficiency has gained +3 levels!  
Sword proficiency has gained +4 levels!**

 **Spinning Aura Arrow has gained +1 level!**

 **Aura Chains has gained +5 levels!**

 **Black Lightning has gained +2 levels!**

Looking at it and sighing, Jaune felt like he _really_ quite screwed up in that fight with Cardin. He should've been using 'Aura Shield' more often, but he was afraid that it might drain him to fast.

Or maybe he should've used 'Style Of The Phoenix' when he lost his blade, but that would've given him not all that much time…

Though to be fair, that was only if he was taking damage at the same time as he used 'Style Of The Phoenix' or if he had taken damage previously. Though also, now that his wisdom is higher, his regen should be high enough that as long as he isn't being damaged at the same time he should be able to use 'Blazing Phoenix Style' with a bit of wiggle room left over.

Hmm… Oh well. He'd come out the victor in the end, and will remember for next time.

Moving on to his relationship stats, he wasn't sure if he was surprised or not at what he saw. It seems like what the girls like is random mostly, but all of them seem to like a good fighter? Or maybe it was their inherent desire to find a strong mate that attracted them slightly?

 **You've gained +2 Closeness with Pyrrha!**

 **You've gained +2 Closeness with Ruby!  
You've gained +3 Closeness with Yang!**

 **You've gained +1 Closeness with Blake!  
You've gained +2 Closeness with Weiss!**

Now these weren't all too surprising. Though, it's interesting to note that Ruby has more closeness points with him than his own partner. However is it really all that odd? After all, she _was_ his first friend here, and he _has_ helped her out several times with things.

But then, did that mean that the odd thing being high was Pyrrha's score with him?

Odd.

Though to be fair that's not the only odd thing going on. Since this, this made him feel a bit awkward and slightly nice inside. After all it does look like she could use some time to just be in the company of friends and when all you do is live and work at work, it can be hard to make some.

Though, it's good to know she's making progress.

 **You've gained +2 Closeness with Glynda!**

Man, these next couple weeks are going to be strange as hell that's for sure. Though, they're likely to be filled with good times too, not to mention that things will hopefully advance between him and some girls, or at least one.

Since you know, having a love life is nice.

So, with the thought of possibly having a girlfriend in his mind one day, Jaune regretted leaving his body pillow at home, and went to bed.

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Note:** Yay! Done! Now, here we had the fight scene. Was it good? No. Not at all. It was clunky, and didn't flow all that great. For the most part, it was completely meant to flow that way. Why? So that in the next time skip next chapter, we get to see how much things improve. So like I said, the clunkiness is partially on purpose and the other part might be because of what news happened today in the RWBY fandom.

Second! Don't count on it, or expect it, but possibly _consider_ that you might be getting more smut on my other story by the end of tomorrow.

Last but not least, next week I'm taking a vacation and leaving the country without my computer. So, I won't be able to write next week. Sorry, but that's how it is.

Now! Done! Finally my god that's a lot. Going to answer reviews now! Speaking of which, leave a review down below! Please! I thrive off them! I eat them for my daily meals! I _need_ them!

 **Review Responses:**

 **AndiDuel:** Meh, not really. We'll see how things are after the timeskip.

 **Frank Horrigan:** Dead you say? They have aura for Pete's sake! Also, it's not a stage. It's an arena.

 **Mysterious Mr.E:** Yup! Jaune also will be getting some perks and titles for it later on.

 **CrimsonDarkness13:** Yeah… _Something_ happens that's for sure.

 **Guam:** Sorry! Here you go thought!  
 **Random O' Panda:** Got it!  
 **X3runner:** No? But yeah, SSSN is going to be _ticked_.

 **desdelor97:** Thanks mate!

 **The Mage of The Beginning:** Thanks!  
 **The Exiled Darkness:** Yeah, but he'll be better next chapter.

 **Fellowman:** Yup! I like Excalibur, it's a nice ship in my humble opinion. (Other names include Arcwitch.)

 **Benthino:** No. Not acceptable, very questionable.

 **rwby1989:** True that! He didn't quite wipe the floor with him, but we'll see.

 **lordrednight:** No puns! Stop.

 **BlackHum3r:** Probably a sex 'thpugjy' indeed!  
 **zexzakaria:** Meh, not too badly.

 **EMIYA KURO:** Here you go!  
 **no body knows:** Well, 'no body knows' how bad a hairstyle it really is do they?

 **Guest:** No.

 **zen-aku the spirit of the wolf:** I think I understand, but I like the way I do it. Also, we'll see what he becomes! After all, he's trying to become a ladies man!

 **darky33916:** Haha nope!  
 **jujudude:** I think I did _long_ ago and then sent my phone into the shop to get it repaired and lost everything. Back on my to read list. We'll see more waifus trust me.

Done! Stat dump, then over.

-DragonManMax

* * *

 **~o0o~ Stat Shit ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Level: 20**

 **Title: MasterChef Vale**

 **Nickname: Fearless Leader**

 **Perk: Kiss The Chef**

 **HP: 800/800**

 **AP: 7000/7000**

 **Basic Stats:**

 **STR : 40**

 **DEX : 40**

 **VIT : 40**

 **INT : 35**

 **WIS : 35**

 **LUK : 15**

 **Romance Stats:**

 **Charm: 15**

 **Looks: 15**

 **Wit: 15**

 **Stat Points: 70**

 **Lien: 10,800**

 **Name:** Pyrrha Nikos

 **Closeness:** 26/100

 **Relationship Status:** Best Friend (?)  
 **Gifts Received:** Mood Understand

 **Name:** Yang Xiao-Long

 **Closeness:** 16/100

 **Relationship Status:** Friend

 **Gifts Received:**

 **Name:** Ruby Rose

 **Closeness:** 30/100

 **Relationship Status:** Weird Tingly Feeling Friend?

 **Gifts Received:** Mood Understand

 **Name:** Blake Belladonna

 **Closeness:** 7/100

 **Relationship Status:** Acquaintance/Potential Friend?

 **Gifts Received:**

 **Name:** Weiss Schnee

 **Closeness:** 13/100

 **Relationship Status:** Friend.

 **Gifts Received:**

 **Name:** Glynda Goodwitch

 **Closeness:** 3/100

 **Relationship Status:** Student

 **Gifts Received:**


	8. Chapter 8

' **I do not own RWBY. It was created by Monty Oum, and is owned by Roosterteeth.'  
** ' **For optimal viewing pleasure, read this with the font: "Droid Sans" turned on.'**

 **Note:** Hello ladies and gentlemen! Let me answer all of your questions as to why I haven't been updating, and why I actually do have a good reason!

For one, last week I was feeling really terrible. The Tuesday I woke up (The day after posting chapter twenty two of this story.) and I felt bad. I mean seriously, I never get sick, but when I do, it's terrible. But this time, I didn't have any symptoms of being sick, except for simply not feeling well, and being tired and unmotivated. Naturally, I thought I somehow managed to get myself depressed or something. This however, wasn't the case as it turns out the smoke in the air from the wildfires all over my province (A province is what Canada calls a state.) actually got in my bloodstream like doctors were predicting, and made it so that my body felt like it was fighting a terrible cold the entire time it wasn't. Also, it possibly could've caused a minor brain inflammation in some people, but I was luckily saved from that. (I think. Though considering how bad I felt, it may be possible.)

Second, school started that Tuesday _as well as me being sick_. That drained my will to do anything until I felt better, so I just slept as soon as I got home for the most part. But alas, it rained, I'm feeling fantastic, and things at school are going so well something bad is going to happen to me soon!

Third but not least, I think my trusty Razer Blackwidow Keyboard which has served me well over these five years is finally dying. For some reason it keeps turning off sometimes just when I boot up the computer, and that basically stops me from being able to use it for a day. No matter what I do, if it turns off it comes back on completely randomly.

Anyways, forgive me, forgive the rust. This chapter's perspective is going to be from the various girls Jaune know, and about things going on with them. Also, we get to see the girls go all mushy. (No girls go all mushy. Well, not _all_ mushy.)

* * *

 **The Woman Whisperer**

 **Chapter VIII**

* * *

She scrunched her eyes shut wishing for one more fleeting minute of sleep before groaning in disappointment as she woke up completely. Sighing and laying back for a moment, Pyrrha took a second to adjust before sitting up, her legs still underneath the covers.

Looking around the room as she stretched her arms and popped her back, Pyrrha sighed as she looked over to see the once more freshly made bed of her team's leader. Mouth turning into a brief frown, Pyrrha looked to the spot again wondering if it was _ever_ slept in at all.

It certainly seemed like it was always empty.

Not to get her wrong of course, Jaune's presence on the team with them was just as large as Nora's, or perhaps even greater if you counted everything else he did to ensure they succeeded as a team as well as a group of friends. It's just that, despite the fact they always spent everyday together, he'd never be there when they woke up. Always claiming he had something or other, and coming back totally fine looking like nothing was wrong.

He was a nice guy, great, or possibly fantastic even, but she doubts she'd ever really figure out why he sleeps that way.

She'd considered following him before, and attempted it twice, getting caught each time before finally giving up. But if there was something she learned, it was that yes, he _did_ sleep. Sadly, she also learned just how early he got up every morning.

Going to bed at eight o'clock every day, it's like he just went into hibernation mode falling instantly into a deep sleep, Jaune slept indeed. But as soon as it was two in the morning, most of the time exactly on the dot he would wake up, change, and leave the room, assumedly to go training.

Sadly he'd changed in the bathroom so she couldn't see anything, but she was awake while he was changing which is at least kind of good! Right?

Sighing, Pyrrha swung her legs out of bed her bare feet making contact with the cool wooden floorboards beneath the bed. Shivering as the cold crept up her feet, she really wished Jaune had let her buy that carpet a while ago. Sure, it was a partial waste of money, but come on! It's just a carpet!

She had delicate feet and he knew that! At least, she thought her feet were delicate. More delicate than Yang's that's for sure.

As she got her uniform out of the closet, Pyrrha looked towards a sleeping Nora and Ren briefly wondering how long it would take for them to finally get together. Jaune was guessing they'd be together before the year was out, Ruby was betting on three years with the added bonus that it'd be really sappy like a romance novel, and Blake was betting on a couple months once Ren finally 'Went full S' whatever that meant.

Personally, Pyrrha was guessing just after the year would be out. Mainly since they don't seem mature enough for it yet, or at least, Nora doesn't. Ren almost seems _too_ mature sometimes. Not that that's a bad thing of course, if there's anything Pyrrha's learned from living with people, it's that sometimes you need a voice of clarity in the darkness.

Stepping into the bathroom quietly, she stripped off her nightgown and stepped into the shower. Letting the hot water rinse over her body, she let her mind wander. Most commonly, she found her mind wandering back to Jaune.

It seems as though he's been on her mind more and more lately, popping in at every opportune moment as though just to remind her that he's adorkable, or that maybe she should just lean forwards a _bit_ more or move her hips in a certain way a _bit_ more often.

Biting her lip, Pyrrha grabbed the soap lathering herself before continuing the train of thought. What would her mother say now? Thinking of boys in the shower! How crazy of her! Sighing while she shampooed her hair, Pyrrha smiled.

Love is a crazy thing in the first place.

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

Stepping out into the hallway and slowly closing the door behind her so as to not incur the white queen's wrath, Ruby gave a soft 'phew' before hopping upwards and skipping down the hall. It was Tuesday today.

Tuesday, was an amazing day! Cookies at breakfast for some reason had been reduced from _everyday_ to _every tuesday_ a while back for some reason. Something about a red demon consuming them faster than they could produce them in the morning.

So naturally, Ruby woke up slightly early every Tuesday. Something she felt her friends were no doubt thankful for. While they may be the strongest team in the first year so far, Jaune's team was catching up quick! Therefore, she'd arranged for some extra training every morning to make up for it!

They were doing well so far! She knew that Yang had lost at least a half pound! Well, she didn't _know_ since weight has always been a sensitive topic for Yang, but using her sister sense she was sure it's at least a half pound!

Sadly, it wasn't enough.

Jaune's team was advancing so quickly, it's almost unreal. Well, no that's not quite true… It's not that the entire team is advancing quickly though Pyrrha was always a force to be reckoned with, it's mainly the one blonde over there advancing.

Jaune.

His face entered her mind grinning at her in that annoyingly charming way he does before she felt her face heat up. Yeah, advancing alright. If anyone in the entire _school's_ made more improvement than him in the past month, she'd be shocked.

He'd gone from someone already _really_ cool and amazing at initiation, to someone who's all like: "Bam pow WHOOSH! Zap zap fwoom!" And all that! Okay, so _maybe_ her sound effects aren't the greatest, but if you've ever seen him fight you'd understand where she's coming from.

Sure, his swordsmanship and weapon usage was still average, the thing which made him such a terrifying and difficult opponent to deal with was his semblance. Or at least, what everyone thinks his semblance is.

From what they've seen so far, evidence seems to point in the way of elemental control. Or, as she and several others thought, control over energy itself. From the way he wields lightning, as well as the occasional bursts of fire he unleashes, it's hard to get close without trading damage with him… Still, some people think he's holding back something.

But even then, that's nothing compared to his aura! She's seen his aura several times now, and the brilliant azure blue seemed to brighter day by day. It's almost gotten to the point where it nearly hurts to look, and the way it crackles before turning back on itself and pulsating. The control he had over it, the way he was able to throw solid aura arrows, that was impressive. Since aura acts almost entirely to defend, the attacking is difficult using physical attacks, but ranged with aura?

Amazing. Ruby was starting to believe Jaune was a genius like she was.

She's never seen anything like it.

But that's not even the strangest part, whereas her own was a burning red which sometimes bordered into the crimson territory and recharged slowly, his recharged so insanely fast it's like fighting an wall which repaired itself every time it was broken down instantly.

He's amazing.

Seeing his grinning face pop into her mind again, Ruby blushed. Another thing amazing about him was his smile… And his face, and his personality, and taste in comics, and- She stopped in her tracks.

Wait. Is it possible she could possibly like Jaune?

There's no way! Sure she felt insecure when he was around, and like her heart was going to stop beating in her chest whenever he looked at her, but that's just a normal reaction when a girl meets a boy right?

Love is supposed to make your heart flutter, and make you feel all warm and nice just remembering the times you have with the person! It's not supposed to be… It's not supposed to be this _awkward_ feeling!

Ruby continued walking her face slightly matching her cloak as time went on and she realized that maybe love _was_ as awkward as this. After all, she was never good with people anyways.

What would she know about love!?

Groaning slightly as all thoughts of getting cookies lay forgotten, Ruby contemplated what to do next. Maybe Yang will help her out here! Yeah, that's a good idea! Surely Yang would want nothing more than for her to find happiness with the boy she loves right?!

She smiled despite how red her face was.

She loves him. It's nice to know that.

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

Stepping into combat class and throwing a couple extra punches into the air just to make sure Ember Celica was on right, Yang let her arms drop back down to her sides before walking up the steps two at a time before she made it to where the rest of team RWBY was sitting.

"Hey! Don't just leave me in the changerooms!" She said crossing her arms under her sizable chest. "Nobody likes changing alone!"

Weiss sighed pinching her nose between two fingers. Aww, man! Lecture time! "No Yang, everyone prefers changing alone. You just refuse to accept that."

Blake nodded even taking the time to look up from her book for a moment briefly. "She has a point Yang. Sometimes you are far too… _Friendly_ in the changerooms."

Grinning and shaking her head, Yang looked down at the heiress and ignored Blake's comment completely. Don't get her wrong, her partner's great, but can't she take her side every once and while? "I'm sure Pyrrha prefers to change while Jaune's in the room doesn't she?"

"What sorry? Wasn't listening." Ruby said taking off her headphones and looking around for a second before Blake just put them back on pulling the hood over her face.

Pyrrha, who was sitting a couple seats away, snapped her head over before standing up the amazonian standing just a few inches taller than Yang herself. "Yang, you are so lucky Jaune isn't here yet."

Laughing, the blonde just brushed it off. Pyrrha was so cute when she was fake trying to be scary. The blush _completely_ gave it away! "Don't worry, I may be a gossip and a teaser, but I care! I really do!"

And that she does. While Yang may tease, the group was important to her. This wasn't like Signal, where the friends she made would just leave, this was basically University. The friends she made here, would likely be her friends for the rest of her life.

And since so many of them were wonderful people, that rocked!

"Care about what?" She heard a voice call from behind her making her turn around, her long nice smelling hair passing by the fellow blonde while another grin came to her face.

"Just telling Pyrrha how much I care about her assets." She watched as Jaune choked on air luckily misinterpreting things as she thought he would. Men, so predictable. "After all, I've invested all my birthday money in Pumpkin Pete's! Won't due for her to just go and leave!"

"Thought you meant something completely different there." The blonde said phewing in relief before taking a seat next to his gorgeous red haired partner. Maybe not quite as good looking as _her_ but Pyrrha was indeed quite the catch!

If only she would stop being weird and just tell Jaune she liked him already! It's so annoying! It's obvious, to like, everyone that she likes him except for them! Come on!

"Don't worry ladykiller, I love _those_ assets too. Though, they aren't quite as nice as mine." She said hefting said assets for emphasis and laughing. Shaking his head with a smile he just turned away leaning his head on his arms while his eyes flicked back in forth as though reading.

It was a weird habit everyone's noticed, but nobody really commented on it. At the end of the day, despite being a bit odd sometimes and shouting something about numbers when fighting, or pausing to do math on his scroll in the most random moments of silence, Jaune was a nice guy.

In fact, Yang would say that he's grade A boyfriend material!

Had she considered him? Well sure! He's close, already a friend, and no doubt is attracted to her. But… She wasn't quite sure what it was, but despite all his good qualities like the fact he could cook and was likely easily moldable into the type of guy she wanted, he was just kinda… Jaune.

That's really the best way to describe it.

What Yang wanted, was someone who stood up for something and didn't back down if they truly believed. Tactical retreat? Well… Under the right circumstances that's fine of course, but really! As long as they go out swinging, and fight to the end, they're standing up for it. She wanted someone who would just sweep her off her feet and make her feel all oddly warm and fuzzy inside.

Jaune just didn't quite give off that vibe.

He's already shown several times that he's the kind of guy to fight tactically, and retreat when he must, and he wins battles sure… But he just hasn't quite dazzled her.

Sighing, Yang sank into her seat while Ms. Goodwitch took her spot at the front of the class. Tapping into her scroll, their disciplinarian of a teacher stood there waiting for attention. It took a brief five seconds for that to happen.

If you see at the front of the room, you notify the others. That's how it is… One of the many unspoken rules of Beacon Academy. Another of course being: "Don't tell someone somebody is crushing on that they're being crushed on."

Looking towards the top of the screen pumped and ready for a battle, she slumped seeing it was just a couple of random students she never bothered getting the name of anyways. What's the point of getting the names of people you won't really ever talk to right?

 _ **(I follow this policy in real life.)**_

Slowly the matches went by, all being unexciting until there was about fifteen minutes left of class and sent the recently evaluated students back to their seats. It was a decent fight, but not quite flashy enough for her.

Then again, it's rare that something is that flashy.

It was between Sky and Dove she believes, but Yang couldn't be sure. She only _might_ know their names, and even then it's not out of interest, but rather because of Ruby. While Jaune may be fine with the fact that he's made a pseudo enemy out of the entirety of team CRDL, Ruby for some reason was not.

So naturally using her 'Team Leader' powers, she'd 'summoned' them all together to convene on strategies to make it stop. Sadly, the only ones actually voted to be available for use didn't work. Personally, Yang thought Nora's idea of 'breaking all of their legs!' would've been good, but that's just her two cents.

What does she know? Maybe subliminal messaging would've worked on anyone else and just not on those guys? Though, maybe it was all just hokey in the first place. Ren didn't seem too sure of himself when proposing the idea…

Looking upwards, Yang saw that on the screen above the arena, there was the usual 'Joker' card floating. Every day starting around a week ago, during combat class there was always a 'Wild Card' slot where there would be a battle with a random effect.

Sometimes it was unarmed combat, other times it was first one below ninety percent loses, or just things like that in general. It's always an interesting battle, the winner almost always annihilating their opponent. Though to be fair, it's rare that you get anyone good at everything, so to be prepared for a 'Wild Card' match was difficult.

Yang hoped against all hope that she got todays!

Looking upwards eagerly, she was balanced precariously on the edge of her seat nearing the edge before gestured upwards. "Now, today's 'Wild Card' spot will be determined after the contestants are chosen."

Waving the riding crop they've all learned to fear in the air, the two dials spun the faces spinning by on a loop before one of the came to a stop. Flying off the bench and down the stairs, Yang let out a whoop getting some claps and a couple laughs before she bounced up to still looking up.

' _Please Oum give me a good fight. I won't eat beef for like, a week if you somehow manage to beat me! I dare you Oum! Give me one hell of a fight!'_

Slowly the second one scrolled off of the one she was sure it would land on as Pyrrha, and instead scrolled over to Jaune whose head looked up from the bleacher and up at the screen. Raising an eyebrow, he walked down the steps in his lame combat gear.

Okay well maybe lame is a beat mean, but seriously! A bunny hoodie! Come on! What he was wearing for initiation was way better! She can't have her friends dress like that! She needs to take him clothes shopping.

Both of them stood there in front of the class. Jaune was slightly fidgeting, despite his unbeaten record so far, and looked slightly uncomfortable. Dawning came onto Yang before she punched him in the arm.

"Don't worry about it man. I won't break you too bad." She said as he grinned feeling better. Standing taller, Jaune was visibly doing better.

"Thanks Yang." He said scratching the back of his head while smiling sheepishly. "But I won't go easy on you. I have my win streak to consider."

Yang laughed. "I've got my own to consider too ladykiller."

Sticking out her hand in his general direction, the yellow gauntleted hand approached him. "May the best fighter win?"

Jaune grasped her hand firmly. "Deal. Do I get a kiss if I win?"

"In your dreams ladykiller." She said before she clenched her hand hearing something pop in his hand before letting go. Nice effort on teasing from him, but next time he should tease on something which actually has a chance of happening. Well, might as well give him _something_ to fight for. "But maybe if you make it spectacular I'll _maybe_ consider it."

Laughing at that, Jaune shrugged. "That's good enough for me!"

"Ahem…" Coughing into her fist Glynda Goodwitch looked down her nose at them despite Jaune's height. "Now if you would both stop flirting so we may get on with this?"

Nodding, both of them stepped back ready to quickly get ready for the 'Wild Card' requirements on the match. The box for what effect it would be saw the symbols quickly flashing by before it eventually scrolled and stopped on one showing nothing but a clenched fist.

Nodding, Glynda straightened her glasses again. "You will both fight unarmed. That goes for you as well Ms. Xiao Long, your gauntlets count as weapons in this case."

Shrugging, Yang popped them off leaving them by the side of the arena. It would be odd fighting without them since she's used them for so long, but it wouldn't be too bad to get some _real_ unarmed under her belt.

Speaking of experience, she looked over to Jaune who seemed remarkably more calm than she would've thought. ' _That's odd, he knows my fighting style revolves around martial arts and unarmed combat. Surely he should know I have the advantage even with his various tricks… I don't think he knows any unarmed combat fighting… Does he?'_

Both of them walked into the arena, Jaune now having taken off the hoodie and armor making her raise an eyebrow. That's odd. If she was him, she'd take anything to stop a punch from her.

Standing across from each other, the two looked at each other before Yang cracked her knuckles making several crowd members wince. She loved doing that. Looking over at her team, Yang saw them cheering her on and saw Jaune's doing the same using a foam finger Nora had gotten made somewhere…

Looking back to the instructor, Jaune and herself both waited there for the next few seconds in silence.

"Three."

She moved one foot back twisting her body slightly as she felt her body extend and uncoil.

"Two."

Yang clenched and unclenched her fists feeling to make sure her nails wouldn't cut her while fighting or whether when under extreme circumstances she could use them as a weapon.

"One."

Yang charged her semblance briefly the gold running down her hair igniting individual strips before it released. His aura may recharge like crazy, but after enough pummeling even boulders turn to dust.

"Begin."

And so, they launched forwards at each other, in nearly the exact same style.

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Note:** And done. Wow, that went about eight hundred words further than it was supposed to go today… Oh well, school is overrated anyways. No but seriously, stay in school guys and gals.

Since this is about a month after chapter seven, his stats will have changed. However, you won't see the full changes until next chapter, since you know…

I hope you enjoyed, writing this was tough at first but became much easier once I got back into it. Now that I'm done, please, leave a review parading my triumphant return through the streets like Aladdin! I hope my explanation ceased your curiosity to my whereabouts!

See you next week! Or Friday. (Jaune Arc: Augmented) Or Monday. (Criminal Mastermind!) Or Sunday. (When Life Gives You Lemons)

 **Review Responses:**

 **Frank Horrigan:** My god. That's a lot of dangerous items.

 **Natsuki vi Kurosaki:** We'll see it again! And he has used some more, which I'll explain next chapter.

 **Superior Tennyson:** We'll see man!  
 **AndiDuel:** I'll get better eventually!  
 **Ari-Dexel13:** I know…

 **zorro99:** Some dislocated fingers. So not broken, therefore not able to be converted.

 **EMIYA KURO:** Yee.

 **RedDragonforce1:** I've decided Nora won't be. I'll explain over PM if you really want to know some stuff.

 **Gamefreak:** Thank you! Also, Gamer's Mind will have it's own flaws soon… Just wait.

 **desdelor97:** Always consistent like always!

 **Fellowman:** I like Lancaster and Knightshade a bunch!

 **lordrednight:** The first pun was cleverly hidden…

 **It'sMARWIE:** :)

 **ExS-DrIfTeRr:** Listen mate, deal with it. (Oooo!)  
 **rwby1989:** That's correct yes… Velveteen Rabbit on route… Witch Of The West also to be elaborated on…

 **Benthino:** Thanks!  
 **Mysterious Mr.E:** Thanks man! I'm back and ready!  
 **Guest:** Don't know who that is but okay :)

 **Meh-Master:** PUBG?

 **Lloyd RPGFan:** It'll work itself out…

 **BlackHum3r:** That's correct. I rationed it out for myself, during this long extended break like Matt Damon on Mars with the potatoes.

 **ZenithTempest:** Fair points taken into consideration!  
 **Dark Duran:** Soon… (Cardin Relationship Status: Too Dirty For The Internet)

 **Lobisomen616:** Answered you in PM like a month ago.

 **psp reader:** I did! The eclipse was great!  
 **Guam:** Sorry for keeping you waiting.

 **Pedro52:** Thanks.

 **Gravemind:** A monument? No… A shield? Maybe.

 **Redbarchetta28:** It is. Here you go!

Going to go bed go to sleep, and once more engage in _the long game_ with an almost girlfriend. I'm so close! So close to an almost girlfriend!

-DragonmanMax


	9. Chapter 9

' **I do not own RWBY. It was created by Monty Oum, and is owned by Roosterteeth.'  
** ' **For optimal viewing pleasure, read this with the font: "Droid Sans" turned on.'**

 **Note:** Pants off, sweater on, Macklemore album playing, multiple 'Jolly Ranchers' in my mouth and ready to write!

This would've come out yesterday, but I decided to take a day off. 'Jaune Arc: Augmented' comes out tomorrow, and 'Criminal Mastermind!' should be out at the usual time. I should have enough time to write smut today as well since this chapter is fairly planned out.

Now, let me say I've got some reviewers who are _almost_ , _just barely_ beginning to grasp things I've been planning for a while now. Anyways, enough of me taunting you, time to get one with it lads and ladies!

(Going to have to do some math in the background for the fight, for stats which won't be released until next chapter…Fuck my life. Went and did it. It'll be important next chapter when I explain numbers and shit.)

* * *

 **The Woman Whisperer**

 **Chapter VIII**

* * *

"One."

Flying forwards, propelling himself off of his back leg, one Jaune Arc screamed through the sky his fist raised near his head as his entire body picked up momentum. Seeing his fiery opponent near him, Jaune threw his fist forwards letting it carry the weight of his body behind him as his entire body shifted into the punch.

Feeling his entire hand crunch before stabilizing as his knuckles made contact with Yang's there was a whirl of wind from the pressure coming off their impact before they landed pushing back at nearly the exact same time.

Landing while travelling backwards was always a strange experience, but Jaune went through it so as to not take his eyes of Yang. If there's one thing he realized from her fighting style whenever he'd see her fight, it was that it relied almost completely on close range fighting.

In other words, exactly like his style.

Raising his fists, he created fire for a brief moment to test it in his palms before taking in a breath and launching himself towards his opponent again. Flipping through the air into an axe kick he brought it down on her as she caught it on her arms.

Pushing back off her and dodging the flying fist which would've decimated his face, he spun crashing his right fist towards her with the momentum. Blocking it with a raised arm and thrusting her right arm into his gut he doubled before she dropped and kicked his legs out from under him.

Falling onto his front, he kept himself up in a planking position before rolling to the side dodging the curb stomp to his skull. Rolling once, twice, back onto his front he pushed off jumping into the air while he did so if only to gain a brief moment to plan.

Standing in what was generally the center of the arena, Yang stood there watching him ready to get him upon landing. Since both Yang's and his weapons were taken away, it's safe to assume that magic is out of the question too. At least, ranged kind.

He had a feeling that this is the kind of fight requiring some close quarters combat.

Landing into a roll and ducking under the first fist, Jaune punched upwards feeling his fist skim against her arm as her entire body moved dodging. Moving his entire arm forwards with the movement he dug in his feet throwing his arm back backwards jabbing his elbow into her ribs.

Hearing her grunt, he turned to the right his left arm up before it was caught by her right and a fist went crashing into his face. Knocked off of his feet and sent sprawling onto the ground, Jaune recovered quickly while she winced and he got back up.

Apparently deciding it was time to finish toying with him, she stomped onto the ground, cracking the concrete below her as her fists crushed down to her side and she flew forwards towards him unleashing a relentless assault which was beautiful as it was deadly.

And thusly, they began the true spar of deflecting, blocking and parrying where available. Countering to an over-stepping on her part he crushed into her before she rammed her shoulder into his chest sending him back stumbling.

Punching him in the chest several times keeping him stun-locked, she continued with a huge explosive kick to his side sending him spinning to the side before he fell onto his hands recovering quickly.

 **HP: 1000/1000**

 **AP: 5900/8600**

The one thing which was bad about this combat style, was nothing to do with the style. It was the aura consumption. It was high enough that it took away nearly a third of his regeneration a second, and combined with Yang's consecutive assault everything he took did a large amount of damage, taking longer to heal one punch because as soon as it was healed he would take two more.

But, that's how the style works. Remain loose enough to flow from one stance, from one move, to the next before throwing explosive power into your muscles and crushing your opponent. Effective, but for short bursts of combat, not battles of attrition.

' _It appears as though Yang has figured out the weakness of me using this style as well. And, knowing the other hunters and huntresses in training here, it's more than likely she's a much higher level in it than I am allowing for aura consumption reductions as well as an efficiency bonus and perhaps the secret third part of the skill I still don't know of.'_

"Tired lady killer?" She asked huffing as some sweat dripped off her forehead. "Surrender and I'll go easy on you later.

Rubbing his own despite the fact that he couldn't truly sweat any more, he grinned at her. "Just taking in the view beautiful."

 **Your 'Charm' has gone up by +1!**

Did he get charm points for lying now? He was being honest! Even there panting and ready to tear him apart limb from limb while her slightly disheveled but thankfully not damaged hair waved in non-existent wind, Yang still looked beautiful, and he had no doubt she would continue to do so for the rest of her life.

"Have I impressed you enough for that kiss yet?" He asked thinking. Maybe he could activate 'Flames Of The Phoenix'? That would drain him heavily, enough to the point using it would damage him, but it would possibly do enough damage to take her out. "I'm holding my own fairly well!"

She laughed flipping her hair for a moment. "Nope. Gotta try harder than that!"

"Time to start trying then." Launching forwards with a fist towards her face, she dodged it as expected and since he uses the same style, he predicted it perfectly throwing the aura chain from his hand as it wrapped around her waist.

Turning away from her and tugging to pull her over, he swung back his foot crashing into her thigh with a yelp as she went flying away onto the ground barely a few feet from them. Rolling to her front as her assets swung and he looked away respectively, she flew forwards and he blocked creating an aura shield connected to his hand to absorb the hit.

He wasn't quite using the style now, but even now using the chains and shield used about the same amount.

Battling like this for minutes on end with him blocking, counter attacking, and slowly whittling Yang down, they continued before Yang managed to crush his shield through strength alone and smack her fist with her entire body weight behind it into his face snapping his head back.

Kicking him in the shins so he fell forwards, she punched him in the face again so that he went flying and bouncing across the concrete. Rolling back up from the side he threw up his fists. Not doing well…

 **HP: 1000/1000**

 **AP: 3900/8600**

She smiled at him, still looking as good as ever despite being a bit disheveled. "Looks like I win. Sorry lady killer, but it looks like you're winning streak is coming to an end here!"

Jaune shook his head before looking up at her, resolve filling his eyes. He made a bet earlier, impress Yang, get a reward. He'll do that no matter what, the reward would be a thousand times worth it. "No! This fight is mine! Just you wait! I'll win this!"

Jaune pumped himself up, regenerating some more aura. Jaune said pointing in her direction before her eyes widened. "I'm going to impress you if it's the last thing I do!"

Eyes narrowing, Jaune stomped into the ground mimicking her movement from earlier before flames curled up his legs and palms. Enveloping him, Jaune felt his blood burn like fire in his veins while his strength amplified by some sort of unknown multiplier and he was covered in simmering flames.

"You're mine!" Jumping forwards, he did the math in his head. He made back two hundred and ten aura points per second, and this consumed four hundred a second if he counted both the cost of 'Flames Of The Phoenix' and 'Blazing Phoenix Style' going at the same time.

Crashing forwards into Yang's surprised face, he slammed his fist past her guard sending her flying before he slid across the ground kicking up dust coming from nowhere before running towards Yang leaving a blazing path in his wake.

Leaping forwards to wherever she crashed into the wall of the arena, he felt a fist come into contact with his gut as he went flying back in return skidding across the ground keeping an eye on his aura meter.

It was going down quickly, and he had maybe twenty seconds before he was done for. Yang launched at him, enveloped in her own flames as her eyes went red and her hair went golden trailing behind her in a trail of flames.

Catching her fist, he felt it crush bone before it recreated itself thanks to the 'Gamer's Body'.

Swinging at her and her at him, they traded blows back and forth fists colliding as she let out a guttural yell of brutality and kicked him in the gut bowling him over. Rolling to his feet he kicked her in the shins before jumping over her and pushing off her back launching himself into the air while she flew downwards towards the ground. Crashing into it, she didn't look healthy on the good 'ol aura bar before she crashed upwards connecting her 'lovely when it's not hitting you in the face hand' into his chin.

Biting his tongue, he punched her back before they stood there blazing as nothing but two blondes, connected by battle and blood. Grinning at her while she looked back at him, Yang cracked her knuckles looking at him with dust on her face and sweat dripping down her neck making her look even _hotter_ than usual before she looked at him.

"I've got one more in me."

Jaune nodded. "Me too. Make this the last one?"

"May the best one win!"

Hurling herself forwards before he had a chance to react, Yang's first came towards him in slow motion before his eyes widened and his hands came up his fifty seven dexterity going to work as he smacked the back side of his hand into her fist knocking it up over his shoulder and into the empty air before her momentum carried her over and bowled him over, sending him sprawling onto the ground.

Rolling once more, Jaune moved out of the way as Yang's fist crushed up the concrete below him causing a plume of dust to shoot upwards. Throwing a chain and adding onto his already ridiculous aura consumption rate, Jaune whipped it at her catching it around her ankle as he pulled her down in a falling blaze of glory before they, in sync, rolled back to their feet in the same stance as they had started this in.

' _Three.'_

Jaune grinned feeling his mouth pulling into a wide upside down arc as he saw Yang do the same. This was it! Upping the aura consumption rate even higher, he broke the limit as the flames coming from about him burned brighter and hotter making ripples in the air where they came in contact with it.

' _Two.'_

Moving one leg back while closing his eyes and shooting them open again, he raised his fist back lining up his body and tensing his muscles, ready to unleash the explosive power so favoured by both him, and his fighting style.

Yang followed his movements, as both of them heaved sweat trickling down her head and body while he himself felt the exhaustion of his aura regeneration not being able to keep up with his consumption.

Clenching his fist, Jaune felt the flames pool there, now concentrated in his fist rather than his entire body all the while his leg muscles tensed and body ready to go flying forwards unleashing the hit.

' _One.'_

Reaching a previously undiscussed agreement, they flew forwards grins adorning their faces as fire trailed their fists, trump card up their sleeves as they continued in their mad dash for victory.

It was over in less than two seconds, but they were some of the longest seconds Jaune's ever gone through in his life. In slow motion, while the orange flames trailed behind them, they moved the same fists crashing forwards both aiming for the same place with only one difference.

Yang was faster than him.

Crushing her fist into his gut a fraction of a second before he himself crashed his fist into her own tone stomach, Jaune felt his aura drop like a truck before he noticed the fire in his veins and his fist crashed into Yang and they stopped there seemingly in that moment forever.

' **?' Has activated partially temporarily!**

Then their flames touched and an explosion rocked their world sending them flying apart bouncing across the concrete until they lay there for a brief few seconds heaving as the buzzer sounded above them.

Singed and not feeling very good, Jaune turned onto his back heaving trying to wait for his aura to regenerate at least a bit before he did anything else. _Everything_ seemed more difficult, from simply breathing to doing anything else.

It feels like he'd just done twice as much as he'd actually done. Was the exhaustion really that bad?

Breathing heavily, Jaune didn't even bother looking up to see who won. That was a good fight, and he didn't care. He fought hard, if not to his full capacity, and she fought hard, also possibly not at her full capacity.

Both were low on aura to the point that anybody who won would've won by such a miniscule number that it was basically impossible to tell… Though, Jaune was sure Ms. Goodwitch would figure out who the winner was and tell them that soon.

Limping over while his wounds healed, Jaune eventually made his way over to Yang's body as she just lay there on her side breathing heavily. He noticed the various people leaving the room, and took in sight of Cardin shaking his head and likely cursing while he left before team RWBY came down to get the 'Y' and team 'JNPR' went to get him.

Crouching down and maneuvering his hand past her soft hair and tapping on her shoulder, Jaune began feeling his legs cramp up. Man, he just wasn't feeling good was he? "Hey, you okay Yang?"

Hearing her groan, Jaune pulled her onto her back and greeted the lilac eyes with a raised eyebrow. "Is that groan a: 'Yes I'm okay, thanks for asking, you're awesome Jaune!', or a: 'God damn it Jaune just go away nobody likes you anyways!'?"

All he got back from her was another groan for a second before she sighed opening her eyes again and looking at him. "You going to help me up or what?"

Laughing, Jaune reached one arm down as his aura rapidly regenerated and hefted her up. As he did so, Jaune couldn't help but notice that despite her… _Larger_ top half, she was far lighter than he would've thought.

Watching as she dusted herself off before shaking her head and combing her hands through her hair to clean it, Jaune looked at her with a cheeky smile. "May I say that you're looking especially _hot_ today Yang?"

She looked back at him with an eyebrow raised.

"I always look _hot._ " She said casually flipping her hair over her shoulder even as her team began coming down from the bleachers to congratulate her. "Especially after such a _heated_ fight."

Laughing at her lame pun he continued still grinning despite himself. Chances were low, but that's the thing about chance. It still exists. "Yeah, I jumped out of the pan and into the _fire_ when I decided to try making a bet with you… Anyways, how'd I do? Did I impress you enough to get that reward we talked about?"

She shifted her hand in a so-so gesture. "Almost but not quite. Maybe one day lady killer…" She said while patting him on the shoulder and smiling at him. For a brief moment, Jaune got lost in thinking of how good she looked even when tired and beaten, heavily singed as well.

It seems as though Yang would forever be beautiful.

"-aune? You okay?" Yang asked waving her hand in front of his face as he stared into space. "I didn't knock you around too badly did I?"

Jaune nodded without thinking about it as his increased charm went to work. "Nope, just admiring the view gorgeous."

Her face just barely going pink at his casual compliment, Yang turned away coughing. Huh, probably has some dust caught in her lungs from crashing into that wall. Maybe he should make her a tea later? "Y-you think I'm gorgeous?"

He raised an eyebrow in her general direction just as their team was about to enter earshot. "I think a lot of things about you Yang, and gorgeous is definitely one of them! After all, you are a wonderful woman!"

 **Your closeness with Yang has gone up by +3!**

 **Your closeness with Glynda has gone up by +1!**

Not even bothering to raise his eyebrow at the second one as the usual thing came up, Jaune sighed. Nora would likely go on and on about this fight later, claiming that how while it might've been close now, it would've been an easy win for him would he have been able to use his other ranged skills. Black lightning in particular… She _really_ liked that one.

Turning around to his own quickly approaching team as Yang was swarmed by hers, Jaune couldn't help but freeze when he felt a cold feeling creeping up his spine. Turning around, Jaune noticed a rather irate Glynda standing there, arms crossed and foot tapping against the concrete as it mended itself in a purple glow.

"Children, please… I understand it's the last class on a Friday, but you must still undergo evaluation." Those words were enough to spur on the rest of the student populace as they either left class, having nothing to do with the fight, or went back to sit in the bleachers awaiting their respective teammates.

Standing beside Yang just a few arm's lengths away, Jaune straightened his posture putting his hands behind his back as he awaited judgement from the disciplinarian of the school.

"This fight was a draw." She said startling both of them. A draw? That doesn't happen often. "Now, let me tell you what both of you did wrong, and what you can do to fix it."

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

Grabbing his lunch while making idle conversation with Ruby, Jaune piled on the chicken nuggets from the open buffet while she listed off benefits of having various types of alloys in the handle as well as the blade of basically any weapon and have them correspond with a specific dust type well enough to enhance attack capabilities.

Naturally Jaune didn't understand a single word of that, but that's fine. Some day he'd figure out what she's trying to say! Maybe 'Mood Understand' would help? Jaune opened Ruby's status window quickly, considering he was much more familiar with the game now and fired up mood understand.

 **Name: Ruby Rose**

 **Relationship Status: Tingly Feeling Friend?**

 **Progress: 34/100**

Wait a second, what was that second part there?

"-so that's why I think we should add some sort of mecha shifting to Crocea Mors!" Ruby said making him forget his current train of thought and look over her with his eyebrow raised.

"I'm sorry can you repeat that?" Jaune said. He almost reached up his right hand to scratch the back of his head but then realized the lunch tray was still in his hand. Looking back to Ruby from his hand, Jaune noticed her angrily pouting at him.

"Were you not listening this whole time? If you weren't interested you could've just said so…" She said pouting again as her entire form slumped and Ruby looked so much like a kicked puppy he felt his heart melt instantly.

"W-what? N-no don't be preposterous Ruby! Of course I was listening! I just enjoy listening to your voice so much that I wanted to hear all of that again!" He said this time congratulating himself on the quick save. Hopefully this would get him back in her good boo-

"R-really?" She asked looking up at him with her face tinted red. Was she sick or something? Huh, he should check up on her later to see if she's feeling fine. "W-well okay then!"

"You see, your sword 'Crocea Mors' by itself is fine. It's made of strong material, and hasn't needed much maintenance since you've started using it. Something which can't quite be said for mecha-shifting weapons like mine which require lots of maintenance to make them work right! That's a benefit of having a simple weapon like that." Ruby said making sure he was nodding along as they slowly meandered their way back to the table. "And while that's great and all, so far you have no real ranged attacks except for your semblance. And while, sure, it works, it won't work if you're out of aura or something! So, I'm thinking _you_ give _me_ your _sword_ so that I can make it work… Better, than before."

Jaune nodded. He can see where she's coming from. While he won't run out of aura for a while due to it regenerating so often, it _would_ be good to get some sort of extra ranged weapon probably… "Okay, that sounds fine. We'll do it after the Forever Fall trip okay? I'll still need it then, but afterwards we have the week of break so we can do it then."

Ruby nodded vigorously causing her red and black hair to boob up and down. "Sounds good! Just make sure to give me your sword when you're ready and I'll start working on it!"

That's when Jaune realized a few things. For one, they were about at the table. Two, taken out of context, that sentence would sound kind of… Naughty, really. It's not that that was the first thing on his mind of course considering the fact that Ruby was two years younger than him and of course far too innocent for those types of things.

Right?

Huh… Thinking back to when _he_ was fifteen, Jaune remembered that he already knew every thing in the book when it came to sexual innuendos and things like that! So maybe Ruby would know stuff like that as well?

Huh, the internet surely has taught her something about that right? Hmmm…. Thinking about it now, Jaune realized that maybe, just _maybe_ Ruby wasn't as innocent as she seemed.

"What's this about you giving my little sister your _sword_?" Yang said making a fist and crunching her knuckles while he sat down beside his partner. Jaune just shook his head ignoring her.

Yang was great, fantastic even, but sometimes she created trouble for no good reason.

Straightening out his tie before stuffing his face, Jaune listened to the general chatter coming from his table mates.

Ren, as usual was quiet. Not saying much, he occasionally corrected Nora's grammar or story sometimes depending on the irregularity or oddity inside of it which made no sense. And sure, while his interjections may be few, they were indeed valuable. Though to be fair, any noise out of the normally stoic fighter was a good thing. He _was_ Jaune's only male friend here in Beacon after all.

Nora, as usual was loud. Acting as Ren's complete opposite, whereas he was calm and careful with his words so as to not upset anybody, Nora went on and on about everything she's done not caring if anyone disagreed unless it had something to do with pancakes really…

You do you Nora.

Yang was being her usual self teasing and making terrible puns when the opportunity arose, only to be shot down by her teammates instantly when one was particularly bad. Seeing her slump and be all sad when a pun wasn't well recieved only to _bounce_ back seconds later (in more than one way if you get what I mean) with a new one to make everyone except him to break out in groans.

Blake was the Ren to Yang's Nora. Whereas her partner was teasing, flirtatious and fun, Blake was quiet, careful, and a complete bookie. Not that that was wrong of course, personally, Jaune almost preferred having her around sometimes if it was only the two of them, if only just to have some peace and quiet from his other teammates. Of course, that could just be because all guys like a little bit of mystery.

Ruby was being… Ruby. There's no other way to describe it really. From the way her head would swivel when someone made an off topic comment about her height, or the way she vehemently defended her height saying she'd grow 'soon' because she 'drank milk', Ruby was Ruby. By far the most innocent and cheerful girl he's ever laid eyes on, even if he's seen her be sad first hand.

That thought in itself broke his heart. Something _that_ adorable should never be sad.

Weiss was as per usual. Eating efficiently from what good food choices they had in the cafeteria with grace. Of course, eating with grace should be impossible, but nope! His friend the 'Snow Angel' just so happened to make it work of course. Like usual, Weiss would make things perfect no matter what.

His partner Pyrrha, was being her normal self. Whether it was engaging in conversation and bringing up good or strong points which just so happened to be self serving or cunning when they needed to be, or fighting on the battlefield, Pyrrha was a spectacle to behold her dazzling green eyes catching him off guard when he realized he was staring.

Shaking his head, Jaune just went back to his food. He was only around three chicken nuggets before he heard it. Or rather, before his entire table heard it.

"Oww! Please stooop!" Jaune could hear a voice in distress call out in the cafeteria. He couldn't quite put the voice to the name, so he turned around on the bench his legs brushing against Pyrrha's under the table making her blush. Naturally he didn't notice, but it was there.

"What a freak! I told you there were real!" Now _that_ voice he recognized. Cardin Winchester, asshole, bully, asshole. Yes, he _did_ just say asshole twice.

Taking in the scene, Jaune felt annoyed instantly. Had he no respect?

Tugging on her ears while the rest of his team laughed, one Cardin Winchester stood there one leg on the bench of his desk while his two hands were wrapped around someone's tall brown bunny ears.

Noticing this, Jaune clenched his fist feeling the metal in his fork heat up as he dispersed a very small amount of aura, just enough to blow off steam.

Attached to the ears, was a rather fit looking second year from his history class if he recalled correctly… What was it… Red Cupcake?... Something like that… Dressed in an full body black suit which was skin tight and displayed her long legs and figure nicely, she was also wearing some brown and gold shorts as well as a brown and gold track jacket.

With a camera on her hip, she looked like someone who would be better off taking pictures in a yearbook, or being popular than killing grimm. Jaune felt something as he looked at her long brown hair, and deep brown eyes as they tugged his gaze basically screaming out for help.

Wait, she literally screamed out for help just a second ago didn't she?

"Ugh, makes me sick." Yang said pounding into her salad with her fork angrily. "Why can't people just see people as other people you know? I think the ears are cute…"

Ren simply shook his head in silence likely wishing he could do something, but refraining to do so as his chances to fight against all of team CRDL at once and win was catastrophically low.

"We should break his legs!" Nora said already reaching for her hammer only to not find it on her hip and slump. "If I had my hammer I'd be over there by now…" She mumbled.

Weiss looked on and sighed, saying nothing but she didn't have to. Even with her family's rocky history with faunus, and her country's rocky history with faunus, he knew that she didn't _truly_ care. She just didn't show it all.

"Somebody should do something… Why don't the teachers do anything! Surely this must grant at least eight detentions or punishments from Glynda!" Ruby piped in.

"It wouldn't do anything." Jaune's words stopped them all. Looking at him from over her book for once tearing her eyes from the scene of bullying going on in front of them, Blake studied him like one would a bug. "Care to repeat that?"

Jaune nodded. "The teachers can't and won't do anything without making things worse for Velvet."

Instantly, everyone at the table began arguing either to Jaune's defense or to verbally hurt him. Going in, Blake retracted silent her eyes silently scanning over all of them before Jaune stood up, and left in the chaos erupting in his table.

Only one pair of eyes followed him.

' _While the teachers can't do anything to help her, I'm not a teacher. While Ren can't stand a chance against the four of them together, and I likely can't either, I can cause one thing nobody else can quite do as well.'_

Jaune walked up straightening his tie and making sure all of his stats were in order before realizing he had more watchers than he thought. Sound cut out as he neared the larger boy from behind, his tie undone and people whispering and leaning over some looking hopeful while money exchanged hands.

When he stepped into range, the world's sounds crashed back in on him as even his own table noticed his missing presence and completely turned. Tapping on the shoulder of the giant armored fellow being a prick, Jaune watched as he turned around not releasing his arms while snarling. "What do _you_ want? Can't you see I'm busy?"

' _My father always said: Son, think with your head, not your hands. While I believe him, and his advice with women has always been invaluable to me, he can sometimes misunderstand. Sometimes, you must think with both… Why?'_

Jaune fist was already cocked back and flying towards his head as the entire world slowed down in time for that brief moment as everyone began shouting and clambering up so as to avoid whatever came next.

' _Because sometimes, the only solution to a problem is complete and utter chaos.'_

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Note:** Done! This came out like, four days late. Sorry about that, no 'Jaune Arc Augmented' because of it but oh well. This came out a thousand and three hundred words larger than I was planning so I suppose it's all fine anyways. I have extra time tomorrow to type smut to make up for it.

Next chapter… Things are going to get fun up in here! I've always wanted a scene like this, and now I suppose I'm getting one! Also, some things here will be elaborated on next chapter, or in the next few about Yang, and other people. '

Anyways, leave a review and have a wonderful day lads and ladies! We're almost at one thousand followers! I can't believe it and I can't thank you all enough for helping me make it this far! Starting out, I was not expecting _at all_ to be so well received, so thanks for all the love! 3

 **Review Responses:**

 **Frank Horrigan:** Yup! Be safe man, racing can be dangerous! (I'm sure you know that by now.)

 **KazeShini 23:** Thanks for reading!  
 **AdrianCabanillas:** What is your one word review of: "Potatoes" Supposed to mean?

 **BMAN92:** I can't wait to write more!  
 **SeaZZor:** Thank you! Fighting style and shit will be explained come the future.

 **Random O' Panda:** Haha, I'm looking forwards to the next chapter of 'The Charismatic Gamer' myself!  
 **Guam:** Yup, Jaune's done for!

 **Benthino:** It'll be coming _real_ soon!  
 **RedDragonforce 1:** I'll send you the current levels after this chapter is out!

 **BlackHum3r:** 'W'? There's no 'W' dimension! A beta? Well… We'll have to see about that. Got any good qualities I might want?

 **Mysterious Mr. E:** Huge props to you, that was amazing. Also, yes, Dragonslayer _is_ the name of Jaune x Yang. (Thanks man. The almost girlfriend is almost working. Just gotta play the long game and wait another two years.)

 **Flametusk:** It's a policy that makes sense! Man… The eclipse was something! Beautiful!

 **Bomberguy789:** Amazing. That's more than enough for what I wanted! As someone who did that play in school, I appreciate the effort put in!  
 **I Lost Civilisation I:** I nudged my computer glasses down my face just to push them up when I read that.

 **desdelor97:** Keep up the awesome reviews!

 **gabeclone:** But to Jaune, who does he have to hide his skills from? Besides, it's mandatory he uses the style.

 **Guest:** Not quite, but he's made progress!

 **zen-aku the spirit of the wolf:** Hope you liked this cliffhanger as well!  
 **Wesley Blake:** Don't worry, my city won't burn down _anytime_ soon.

 **psp reader:** Yup, some people really wanted the other people to get a POV chapter.

 **rwby1989:** Not mind rape, it never says that in a skill! I went back and looked man! Also, yes. You must be quarantined for too much of the 'Barbara Pun Particle' in your system.

 **PasiveNox:** Yup!  
 **Guest:** Of course! Nobody reads without their eyes moving.

 **Anubis the shadow:** Every class Jaune gets basically +1 with Glynda if he does well. Not to mention, we'll be seeing more of Glynda soon!  
 **Guest:** Please review soon!

 **lordrednight:** Yeah, your puns sure are 'brilliant'. Just like I'm a 'good' writer.

 **Lol:** You're thinking of almost the right thing, but not quite. I'll explain in a few chapters, or none. If you had an account I could message you about it.

Alright well, I'm off. Have a wonderful day folks :) (Haha, I almost let everyone on my Destiny 2 Discord community know about me doing this due to me doing the -DragonManMax at the end of a thing. Haha, I'm such a sausage.)

-DragonManMax


	10. Chapter 10

' **I do not own RWBY. It was created by Monty Oum, and is owned by Roosterteeth.'  
** ' **For optimal viewing pleasure, read this with the font: "Droid Sans" turned on.'**

 **Note:** Hnnnnnnnnng, I want to write so badly but am finding it harder and harder to do so due to time constraints. For example, this would've come out yesterday, but I only had time to write the battle scene, since I had to end up completely planning out _two_ essays for some classes of mine today.

This is getting a bit ridiculous, and I think I'll be trying to figure out how to balance all this time better. (Figured it all out. I'm just a bitch and not realizing it'all fine and I'm just overreacting for no reason. By the way, this is me from two days after writing this note! The end note is me after just finishing it, about ten minutes before uploading it.)

Anyways, just as a note…. For some reason everyone assumes that I _am_ nerfing, or I _have_ nerfed, or _will_ nerf Jaune into oblivion. Let's get this clear: I'm not. The patch was me making things more balanced. Will he still be quite as over-powered as before? No, but before he could've gotten _way_ too strong _way_ too quickly. Now he'll remain well leveled and powerful, while at the same time not being too powerful too quick.

Welp, off we go. Man, I hope I get this out in time.

* * *

 **The Woman Whisperer**

 **Chapter X**

* * *

The riding crop smacked her hand harshly but she didn't even appear to feel it as she glared down at them. Despite the fact that she was only two inches taller than Jaune while wearing heels, Glynda seemed like a giant from her position, and from his position on the floor kneeling, head bowed.

"Do you boys care to tell me how this happened?" She spoke the harshness in her voice making him wince before opening his mouth and feeling nothing come out. "I am very doubtful that you managed to cause all of… _This_. At least, doing whatever it was I found you doing when I walked in."

Jaune shook his head glancing briefly to the side where Cardin too was knelt head down. They may be enemies, and they may not like one another, but against a common terror, the common man accepts whoever he can as an ally.

They would tell her nothing. Their one moment of alliance, agreement. This would go down into the unwritten book, for a new unwritten rule of being a man. ' _Never spill what happened to Glynda lest you wish for a riding crop against your bottom, and your face in the dirt.'_

She must never know what truly occurred that day. She must never know that on that day, the world went crazy… She must never know of the five minute war within the walls of Beacon.

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

 _Six Minutes Previous_

Time slowed as his fist went flying through the air and Jaune noticed the ripple effect behind his fist as reality rippled as though a stone was thrown into the pond of space. Knuckles nearing the bully's face as he saw his eyes widening ever so slowly, Jaune almost could imagine the room behind him.

Back and to his left, there would be a tray flying into the air as someone stood up abruptly knocking it away from the table. Back and to the right there would be someone already halfway across the table as the rest of them dove for cover, the lettuce in the salad spilling out over them covering them in it's tasty goodness.

His own table would likely be flipping as Yang's hands flew into the air. Food would fly towards Weiss and Blake, both of which would have their hands held out in front of them, ready to deflect or at least stop the food from staining their clothing which were unfortunately white.

Nora would already be standing up, bench in hand, yes the _entire_ bench as she prepared to leap into action to take out five innocent bystanders with one blow, while Ren himself would remain serene, about to take a step forwards into the mess in the air as though calculating every trajectory so as to walk through unscathed.

Pyrrha would likely be standing, her hands outstretched as the silverware behind her crashed and remained still in the air ready to release an infinite amount of firepower at their opponents. Already he could hear the swirling and clashing of harsh silverware upon silverware, and he couldn't help but to imagine a cloud of whirling spoons grinding someone to pieces.

That. That was what his team was like. That's what they'd always be like. They were going to help no matter what. All it took was one little push.

In the amount of time it took for Jaune to blink, the world came crashing to reality and he felt his knuckles pop as they rammed into the side of Cardin's jaw sending spittle flying before they engaged truly.

 **You've gained +5 closeness with Blake!**

Leaping up from behind their leader, the rest of Team Cardinal were already in action with Russel already wielding two spoons rather than his usual dual daggers. Seeing as there was no halberd or short sword lying around the rest of them went unarmed.

Exploding into chaos of shouting as people began wading towards them, and screams as some select few were knocked over by the ones fleeing or the few food plates flying through the air, more and more people began getting up until everyone was up and fighting.

Pushing over Cardin while the rest of his team attacked, Jaune grabbed onto a tray stopping one of the spoons inside if before twisting it and moving his body to block a high kick from Sky as he flew into the fray.

He was doing well blocking their combined assault and good teamwork until one of them slid underneath him attempting to kick Jaune's legs out from under him. Jumping upwards, Jaune threw down the tray landing on it on the way back down, he crushed the boy's leg underneath it hearing a crunch before he jumped following a set of projectiles hurled in his direction.

Flipping through the air, he landed on a table with his arms out before looking down and seeing that for the most part, this table still had its trays on it. Rushing towards him, the still standing members of Cardinal who weren't working on resurrecting their recently knocked over leader, continued onwards unleashing an onslaught of devastating attacks were they to hit.

Ducking underneath one and smacking his palm into Sky's elbow, he sent his arm further on its course, but this time faster as it swished through the air a blue blur. Leaning back Jaune avoided the straight punch coming from his left only to catch the leg before it hit him in the chest and twist sending Russel spiralling towards the ground.

Letting out a groan as he landed, Russel clenched his fist before rolling back to his feet and engaging once more, makeshift weaponry in hand. Coming forwards with a constant barrage of weaponry, Russel's spoons constantly pushing him back as he blocked them as well as he could with his tray.

Constantly being forced back by the rapid onslaught, Jaune turned backhanding Sky across the face with the tray as he attempted to sneak up on him with a series of plates in hand. Russel, seeing this opportunity rammed his shoulder into Jaune before throwing the spoons in his direction.

Feeling the spoons slice into his uniform despite their rounded edges, Jaune gulped as he was sent sprawling onto a table. Laying on his back while the team came up upon him, makeshift weapons in hand, Jaune took that single moment to look around the room.

Unofficially, the people of Beacon had taken sides… Or at least, fought for survival.

Blake was wielding some sort of extremely long chain of sausages as though it's a whip of some kind while wielding a baguette in the other like a longsword. Watching as she jumped smashing one of her fantastic knees into the chin of a third year, Jaune briefly questioned why the chain of sausages was so long but shook that off.

No time for that.

Across the room Pyrrha went and moved quickly and efficiently surrounded by a silver cloud of death which enveloped and destroyed all of those around her as she sliced their clothing and skin, the silverware spoons propelled onwards by her polarity.

Ren had somehow gotten hold of a pair of leeks and was using those to beat back several of the other first years hankering to get towards a group of sobbing women likely attempting to 'rescue' them from this madness and get them to be their girlfriends as rewards.

Yang was fisting someone- Wow, out of context that could sound odd… Yang was punching someone with turkeys on her fists rather than the usual gauntlet, while Ruby sliced in and out finishing them off with a long turkey drumstick.

Looking upwards at his impending doom, Jaune saw that Cardin had gotten up and now they were coming towards him. Groaning again and ignoring the pain in his back as he attempted to stand before feeling a kick to his shin. Crumpling back against the table, he felt a foot press into his shoulder as Cardin stood partially on the bench.

Russel jerked his head upwards, a single one of his retrieved spoons under his throat and another pressing into his back, while Sky and Dove held his arms at his sides. Retrieving their team leader, he couldn't help but notice a large watermelon somehow made into a makeshift mace with the creative use of a salami was gracing his large hands.

Raising the huge mace above his head in victory and grinning, Cardin looked down at him. "You _really_ shouldn't have screwed with us Jauney-boy… Let me tell you what…" Cardin said while his grin somehow broadened.

"If you admit that _I_ am the _best_ and most _powerful_ hunter in training, beating you by huge leaps and strides, I _won't_ knock you out here and make you look like an idiot who picked a fight he couldn't win for some _animal_." Cardin spat out that last part at the word animal making Jaune clench his teeth and buck against the hold of Team Cardinal. He'd use his skills, but seeing as nobody else was that would just be unethical.

So instead, he decided to talk his way out. "Cardin, the second that mace comes do- Look out!"

Jaune's eyes closed before there was a sickening crunch and a few screams from around him suspiciously all sounding like a childhood friend named Wilhelm. Standing where Cardin used to be was Nora wielding the very same mace which Cardin had been using previously. Across the room lay the bully himself rubbing his back as he picked himself up out of the pile of wooden debris which used to be a table.

"Thanks for the save Nora!" He said giving her a thumbs up before looking around. The entire room was a mess, food being everywhere, covering people and walls alike. Tables were smashed, and Jaune was pretty sure at _least_ one person had a bench crushing their legs.

She gave him a mock salute before laughing and smacking her hammer into the groin of another unfortunate bystander attempting to make a run _past_ her to the exit. "At your command Fearless Leader!"

Nodding towards her, Jaune pointed in the general direction of the rest of Team Cardinal. "Hold them off until Pyrrha gets to you as backup!"

Saluting him with a terrifying and violent grin Nora went bounding through the battlefield knocking away things in her path. It disturbed him how easily she crushed people's legs and continued onwards as though she hadn't noticed.

Looking towards where Cardin had fallen, Jaune raised his fist moving his foot back as he got into position. Having seen Naruto enough times to know the proper form, Cardin emulated him perfectly.

Both of them looked each other in the eyes and there was a brief lull over the battlefield as everyone wondered what would happen next. Eyes narrowing together, they unleashed their battle cries and flew forwards fists screaming through the air heading towards their apex!

Time slowed and Jaune knew that this would be it! This would make or break him! Jaune's very fate would be decided by the outcome of thi-

"MS GOODWITCH'S ON THE WAY!"

A terrified scream appeared in union as survivors and those who were destroyed scrambled to their feet panicking like headless chickens. Somewhere Jaune heard a window break and saw a flash of blonde hair but that was only his imagination.

He skid to a stop on the stone blocks of the cafeteria floor mere feet away from Cardin as they both began sweating. Looking at their fists, around the room, and then back at each other, he and Cardin nodded. "We'll finish this some other time. For now, survival is the most important thing."

He nodded dropping his cocked arm before walking slightly closer within advising range. "We need a way out."

Jaune rubbed his forehead. More and more people were beginning to pile tables and the odd chair against the door. Not that that would stop her long. They had mere moments before she bust in that door.

' _We can't pretend somebody like Yang did it… She'd find a way out or snitch on us if it meant she got out of trouble… Or maybe not I suppose, but that would still get me out of her goodbooks, and I'd like to very much stay in those. Blame it on Nora? No, not even Nora could inspire this kind of pandemonium around the room… Perhaps we could create a distraction using a large pile of chairs to cover our escape? No that would also not work…'_ Jaune's fist clenched. Surely! Surely there must be some sort of way to get out of this. Bending over and running his hands through his golden locks he pulled on them feeling the brief pain before he bent back upwards with a shout.

He could see his entire life flash before his eyes, every second going as quickly as a mere flicker before everything rotated to a single stop on one skill that could save him. The one skill which could save them all from the depths of hell which lingered within the Goodwitch's magic.

 **Your WIS has gone up by +1!**

 **Your INT has gone up by +1!**

Jaune began dancing. It was a beautiful and slow thing in the start, and all eyes soon wandered over to him, eyes pulled by an impossible to resist force. Equipping his dancing titles and perk, Jaune danced and did his work, the entire world feeling the temptation, the tingling sensation in their arms and legs urging them to do something except _sit still_.

He could feel it, as he turned, moved his head back, and danced like the madman he was, the entire room could feel it, the intense _power_ the unsurmountable _energy_ being exuded by the man's dancing.

His body flowed like water, and in mere moments, his fifty-fifty percent chance became reality.

 **So You Think You Can Dance?: Due to your multiple prestiges and end maxing out of the 'Dancing' skill tree, you've gained this perk!**

 _ **There is a 50% chance a flashmob will start if you start dancing.**_

 _ **Any dancing you do with others is perfectly in sync without practicing.**_

 _ **You are able to dance even without music since there's always a song in your heart!**_

As one the army moved. All of them heard the same song, the same calling he did. They found themselves without knowing why, and those that had an idea soon lost themselves to the very notion that it didn't matter.

Nothing mattered except the dance.

Matching their moves to his exactly, the entire mob had turned into a flash mob, in perfect sync. They would all be surviving, as they too gained the grace of Jaune Arc, who would very soon be known as _the_ dancer in Beacon.

It's very own 'Twinkletoes'.

 **Twinkletoes: You have become a dancer of the likes Beacon has never before seen! Congratulations and may your dancing only make you more and more popular with the ladies!**

 _ **Any dance routine you do allows for +1 closeness to any girl up to once per day.**_

 _ **Any dance routine you do allows for stat gain if done with enough rigorous energy.**_

 _ **Dancing takes 300% less effort.**_

Jaune grinned to himself not realizing that because he was everyone else was. Maybe his maxed out 'Dancing' skill wasn't useless after all!

Suddenly, so as to stop the silent dancing, music blasted over the Beacon PA, and things came to a full swing. Backed by the lads from Team Cardinal, Jaune danced forwards surrounded by them as the skill partially allowed him his solo only for him to back off when finished to be replaced.

And so it went on.

In that brief thirty seconds of dancing, nobody except for Jaune had noticed the tables flying away from the door bouncing back into position while the food launched itself out the window and the plates reassembled themselves.

Lifted into the air by purple aura, Jaune stopped and gulped.

His future was highly uncertain. But on the brightside, 'Twinkletoes' had done it's thing.

 **Your closeness with Pyrrha has gone up by +1!**

 **Your closeness with Ruby has gone up by +1!**

 **Your closeness with Weiss has gone up by +1!**

 **Your closeness with Blake has gone up by +1!**

 **Your closeness with Yang has gone up by +1!**

 **Your closeness with Glynda has gone up by +1!**

 **Your closeness with Velvet has gone up by +1!**

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

"So…" Glynda's foot tapped against the repaired flooring of the cafeteria. "Will you tell me freely? Or shall I simply give you the harshest possible punishment without a fair trial?"

Jaune gulped. "We were just dancin-"

"Don't dare lie to me Mr Arc! Simple 'dancing' no matter how coordinated or well done could cause such a ruckus, and would definitely not cause the cafeteria to be in such a sorry state.." She pushed up her glasses. Thankfully she'd figured that Cardin and Jaune were behind it and let everyone else go pending further investigation. "Now, care to tell me what you were doing?"

Jaune looked over to Cardin. Cardin felt his eyes on him and briefly glanced over. United they stand…

"W-we were just dancing-" Jaune began to get out cursing himself internally for stuttering. He may have briefly bought them time, but soon the clock would strike twelve and the party would be over. Soon they'd be in real trouble.

"Now Glynda… I'm sure that Mr. Arc is telling nothing but the truth when he says they were simply dancing." Came a voice from over his shoulder. Still too terrified to turn around, Jaune sat there trying to recognize the voice.

As the man walked towards them, he heard not two, but three clacks against the stone as he approached. Ah, must be Ozpin and his cane.

"Let the children be children Glynda. We both know that they will not be able to act that way forever." Now within his line of sight, Ozpin took a sip of coffee from his mug. "Feel free to leave boys, but know that this kindness will not be extended twice."

Both of them nodded and rose before turning and walking towards the doors of the cafeteria while Ozpin turned to Glynda.

Doors swinging shut between the duo, Jaune was about to go his own separate way before he heard Cardin stop walking, his feet silent against the pavement. Turning back around, Jaune raised an eyebrow. "We're free Cardin, we should take the opening and go very, _very_ far away from here."

Sighing, Cardin stopped for a second looking at him. Standing taller than Jaune by one, maybe two inches, there wasn't really a huge difference. "Arc, I don't like you."

Jaune nodded. "I've kind of gotten that vibe, yes."

Cardin stepped forwards again and Jaune prepared to cast his black lightning on his ass.

"No, the previous vibe was pure hatred." Cardin said grinding his teeth together before swallowing and continuing. "But I don't hate you anymore. If anything, it's… It's…"

The bigger man stopped, breathing for a second before noticing Jaune's obnoxious hand waving him on to get this show on the road, continue talking. Man, without realizing it Jaune could be really impatient sometimes.

"I still don't like you, but you grew some balls Arc. So, I grudgingly respect you." He said raising a pair of fingers and holding them a fingernail apart. "But only by that much."

With that, Cardin walked off his footsteps echoing around the empty courtyard of Beacon. Jaune couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the next pop-ups.

 **Cardin's previous relationship status has gone from: 'Unable To Be Described Using Mortal Languages' to 'Grudging Respect, Strong Dislike'!**

Nodding to himself, Jaune turned towards his dorm-rooms. It's time to take a shower, go over his stats, and maybe get some homework done in the meantime before bed. Hopefully nothing else exciting would happen that day.

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

Jaune sat on his bed, legs crossed with his eyes as well as mouth closed as he meditated on the bed. Or at least, seemed to meditate to the expert in the residence Ren who'd long since stopped trying to break him out of it.

According to Ren, Jaune was better at staying focused than even _he_ could! Which was quite the incredible feat considering that Ren's semblance was literally emotional control. But of course, jaune wasn't being focused on his inner self or inner being, he was focusing on the important things in life.

No… Not boobs. While those were important and drifted in there every once and awhile, they were not at the forefront of his mind whenever he did this. His stats were there, inside his mindscape where he was currently looking over and managing them.

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Level: 24**

 **Title: Twinkletoes**

 **Nickname: Fearless Leader**

 **Perk: So You Think you Can Dance?**

 **HP: 1000/1000**

 **AP: 8600/8600**

 **Basic Stats:**

 **STR : 55**

 **DEX : 57**

 **VIT : 50**

 **INT : 43**

 **WIS : 42**

 **LUK : 21**

 **Romance Stats:**

 **Charm: 25**

 **Looks: 26**

 **Wit: 23**

 **Stat Points: 73**

 **Lien: 17,400**

His stats have gone up immensely from the actual combat he's done over the day. He'd turned off notifications for stat gains if only so that he wasn't told about his raising luck whenever there was a gust of wind and someone's skirt flew up.

Though, he did appreciate that part of having a higher luck.

With his strength being higher, Jaune could now benchpress Yang! Or at least, the amount he assumed Yang weighed. Now that he thought about it in depth some more, Jaune realized that maybe it would be better for his health if he didn't ever mention, or even _think_ of what Yang might weigh again.

Weight is just one of those things you can't mention.

With his dexterity Jaune was almost fast enough to outrun the slowest person in class if he really tried now! Of course, in battle he was decent enough due to his increased reaction time gifted to him by the game, but he could always be faster!

Jaune's vitality was actually surprisingly low. Jaune personally believed that it could be his highest stat, but it seems as though since he wasn't taking damage all the time that it wouldn't be going up. Though, after his fights with Yang and Cardin, it's gone up by two or three points, so it seems as though his thought was correct.

Jaune's intelligence and wisdom were lower than most stats, if only because he would rather be having fun than sitting in the library surrounded by dusty tomes. Though, through study imposed upon him by Weiss during their dual Team study sessions, his intelligence and wisdom have gone up a fair bit.

Luck… That was still quite tricky. For some reason, while he was gambling it rose a bit, but then stopped rising as fast one he figured out a good efficient way to do it. It seems as though once he _knows_ how to make it go up, that way becomes obsolete for a set amount of time.

All throughout this, Jaune's been separating some of those skill points from when he's leveled up into his various skills keeping them more or less even enough. Looking at his current amount of seventy three, Jaune looked at his increased level.

Ah yes… Throughout the month Jaune had done various little odd quests here and there. Some of these of course being things like: "Go get Ruby more shampoo!" or "Get a A on the history quiz!". While they were oddly silly sometimes, there were lots of them during the peaceful days so that he basically went out _looking_ for people to help.

Not something he'd truly done before, even if he always was one to lend a helping hand.

Along with doing these little quests, Jaune's romance stats like charm and wit have gone up. Charm whenever he was particularly charming in his completion or doing of them, and wit went up almost whenever he went to do something for Yang. Of course, that was mainly because she teased him, and Jaune somehow managed to think through the flustered feeling over taking him and shoot a tease back.

So, most of his romance stats went up as well. His looks going up when he got more buff of course. Though, if Jaune were to look into a mirror, he felt as though he could say with complete confidence that nothing has really changed.

Well, his fingernails and hair grew back a bit faster, which made him use a razor blade extra over the month, but really there's no point nitpicking about something so tiny.

Opening his eyes, Jaune finished. His stats were in over, he felt no need to change up his current set up for titles, perks or nicknames since the dancing ones had served him faithfully and well. Skills? Those were also sorted out, though some of them weren't quite as high as he thought they should be. But oh well, they worked.

 **Sword Proficiency (Level 28)**

 **Shield Proficiency (Level 33)**

 **Aura (Level 29)**

 **Aura Shield (Level 23)**

 **Spinning Aura Arrow (Level 22)**

 **Aura Chains (Level 21)**

 **Black Lightning (Level 14)**

 **Style Of The Phoenix! (Level 12)**

 **Grimm Anatomy (Level 23)**

Grimm anatomy was an interesting skill which had brought him some more insight into the game. All of a sudden in the middle of Professor Port's class, it had gone up from 'Grimm Anatomy (Basic)' to simply 'Grimm Anatomy'. Which meant of course that he'd prestiged it away from what was basically 'Civilian Understanding' to 'Hunter-In-Training Understanding'. While it hadn't done a whole lot, Jaune was pretty sure if he were to come up upon some grimm anytime soon he'd be able to manage them alone as long as there weren't too many, and they weren't too high leveled.

Standing up from his bed, Jaune looked around the room. After his shower and doing some homework, he'd taken that small break to look at his stats, and now his room was apparently empty.

Had his team up and abandoned him!?

Sighing, Jaune looked at the clock. It was about seven now, so time for dinner. Oh, they must've left him an hour or so ago… Meaning that they'd probably be coming back to the room soon… Would they have brought him sustenance though? Shaking his head, Jaune slipped on his shoes and began walking towards the door.

With Nora around, it's likely they already have enough on their _plate_.

Get it?

 **We get it. Your WIT has gone up by +1!**

 **Never make that terrible a pun again or we will not hesitate to smite you.**

Jaune shuddered. Sure, the game had given him an extra point for his wit, but then they threatened to smite him? Who was 'we' in that sentence!? So many questions and so little time! Opening the door, Jaune stepped out into the hallway before feeling his scroll buzz.

Opening it with a quick slide of his thumb over the diamond shaped scanner in the bottom, Jaune noticed he had a message. That's odd! Who would message Jaune at seven PM on a Tuesday?

 _Yang: I don't know why, but I feel the need to say: That was a pretty good one Jaune! I don't know why I feel like I need to say that, but it needs to be said…_

Jaune raised his eyebrow. Good one? She wouldn't be referring to the pun is she?

 _Yang: I'm not sure, but I think I could just be delirious from missing lunch earlier. You sorry for that yet lady killer? Making a wonderful gal like me starve for no real reason?_

Looking down at his scroll, he raised it upwards slightly fingers tapping across the screen.

 _Jaune:_ _Oh sorry. But to be fair, I think we can both agree that punch I landed on Cardin at the beginning there was pretty awesome! Heading to the cafeteria now for dinner. If you want anything just ask._

The response came a second later with a picture attached. It was just her and Team RWBY sitting around a table. With her leaning into the picture smiling, it was hard to see but behind Blake looking at the camera with obvious distaste, he was pretty sure Nora was being scolded for setting that pot on fire.

 _Yang:_ _Already eating dinner, don't worry about it. Though, I am kind of wondering what happened earlier… I don't think anyone really cares too much, but it's odd how we all started dancing in perfect sync isn't it? Also, there's something I want to ask you tomorrow morning!_

Jaune gave a 'phew' of relief. While sure, Nora may have set something on fire, at least it wasn't the entire table this time. Not knowing what to say to her comment about the dancing, Jaune simply went to the last bit.

 _Jaune:_ _Oh god!? Have I somehow failed you!? Have mercy Yang! Mercy!_

Laughing at his own lame response he leant against the wall of the hallway looking into his phone while the little 'typing something' bubble popped up on her side.

 _Yang: Stop being such a drama queen lol. Don't worry you're not in trouble though ;) See you tomorrow morning!_

Well, good to know he hasn't failed one of the most terrifying and wonderful women he's ever met. That would've really sucked.

 _Jaune: Okay. Goodnight._

 _Yang: Night._

Looking upwards from his scroll, he tucked it into his pocket and began walking down the hall. Turning left instead of right this time, Jaune decided he would take the long way to the cafeteria so as to avoid them. From the picture, he gathered they were about done… It just wouldn't do for him to have ended the conversation there to then see her moments later!

Walking down the hallway, he realized he was in the territory of the second years now.

' _I haven't met any second years yet I don't think. Well, okay maybe that's a stretch, but I can't really say I'm friends with any of them. I'd approach that Yatsuhashi guy, but he's a bit huge and intimidating even for me! I mean, jeez his sword is just huge!'_

Getting lost in that train of thought for a brief moment, Jaune nearly bumped into the person who just stepped out of the room to his right shutting the door with a soft click behind them. Stopping himself in time with his hands out in front of him, Jaune teetered for a second before moving back and looking at the near victim of his careless walking.

Looking her up and down, he caught a bit of ankle flesh but the rest was hidden by a light brown robe except for her neck and hands. Well, those body parts and her face of course. Looking downwards at the shorter person, Jaune noticed the deep brown eyes, cute brown haircut and adorable brown rabbit ears atop her head!

Jaune snapped his fingers startling her for a second before he looked at her. "It's you!"

The girl coughed awkwardly for a second. "I-I guess it is."

Reaching his hand out forwards, Jaune smiled at her and noticed her visibly relaxing. "The name's Jaune Arc, pleasure to meet you!"

Looking him up and down for a second while her ears slightly twitched, she extended her hand taking his in a weak grip which he tightened up for them seconds later. While giving the handshake he marveled at how soft her hand was.

"Velvet Scarlatina. It's nice to finally meet you properly!" She said far more open now. Hopping back from him for a second, he realized that her hand felt _velvety_ soft back there. An appropriate name indeed. "Thanks for hitting that guy earlier…"

She stuck up her fingers, pressing the two index finger points against each other for a few moments looking a bit bashful. "I-I would've done it myself, but I didn't really want to hurt anyone. A-after all, we're here to fight grimm, not each other right?"

Jaune laughed and she tensed again, now looking at his face while he talked rather than before how she just kind of looked at his neck. Yes, he could tell when she did that! "Don't worry about it Velvet! My dad would've never let me forget it if I left a girl as adorable as you to the cruelty of Cardin!"

She stuttered for a second and blushed before looking at him. "Y-you think I'm adorable?"

He nodded. What kind of question is that? "Of course! Whoever doesn't needs to go grab a dictionary and look up adorable. It would literally be a picture of you for the definition!"

She punched him lightly in the chest getting an exaggerated reaction from him. "Stop! You're making me blush!"

Jaune reached up scratching the back of his head a bit. "Well, don't worry I'll be leaving real soon for dinner anyways."

She pouted at that and he instantly felt like destroying whatever just made her pout. A woman like that should be completely protected by everything! To the death! Anything that hurts her should be obliterated! Have you heard that accent!? Too cute for the mortal realm… Too cute!

"I didn't mean that you should go!" Velvet said for a second ears slightly drooping before she looked back up at him. "Just- Ah… I-I just want to say that I really appreciate what you did earlier Jaune… T-to be honest, I stuck around afterwards just to talk to you and say thanks, but you were already gone."

Jaune frowned. "I'm sorry! Man… Really it's my fault, I should've gone to seek you out earlier and see how you were feeling. Speaking of which, are your…" Jaune just kind of trailed off. Would it be rude to mention her ears?

Dawning appeared on her face and Velvet gave a little smile bouncing in place once. "Don't worry! I'm totally fine! They're sensitive, but don't really get _damaged_ all that much you know?"

Jaune smiled at the adorable bunny girl. That's good to _hear_. Get it? "Well, I'm glad to know you're feeling okay Velvet."

Stepping to the side, he gestured in the direction he assumed she was heading. "Care to head to wherever you're heading together? I'm going to the cafeteria myself, and if you're going I'd be glad to accompany you!"

Velvet gave a little giggle before hefting up her hand showing off a shiny bucket in her hand. "I'm heading to the vending machines just down the hall to grab some ice for the room. But sure, I suppose you can accompany me!" She said.

So, there they went, down the hallway and to the vending machine. Once done there, he said goodbye and went on his way to the cafeteria to grab some food. That was a pleasant conversation, but he still would like for a bit of nutrients to enter his system.

Not to mention of course that he had the oddest craving for red velvet cake.

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Note:** Done! Damn, I wrote _a lot_ today! Five thousand or so words. I mean wow. Just _wow_. But, it turned out much nicer than I thought even if I didn't quite get everything I wanted! Though it's about eleven right now, so I took an hour longer than usual… But to be fair, I did this in four hours, which I think is a new record for me. But being fair once again, this story is currently the most fun to write, and is the only thing I'm actually managing to get out.

You guys should get a 'Criminal Mastermind!' chapter on _Tuesday_. Weird right? Well, I've got an essay due Tuesday, so I can't work on 'Criminal Mastermind!' Monday… Sorry about that. But on the bright side, I'll have like four hours over Sunday and Monday to write just a bit of smut… (Raven smut currently!~)

Anyways, please. Leave a review and have a wonderful day! I'm going to answer these reviews, then put in the stats and relationship points before going to bed. (I hope you loved the puns you bastards. It physically pained me writing some of them despite the fact that they came so naturally.)

 **Review Responses:**

 **djmix12:** Why thank you! I liked that line too :)

 **zen-aku the spirit of the wolf:** Haha, not quite like that, but pretty close.

 **Frank Horrigan:** Nice! Yeah, there are some nice older cars for cheap though.

 **:** That's a bit too brutal for this story!

 **rwby1989:** Nah. Jaune get's closeness with Glynda whenever he fights basically. Also, yes: Coco is coming soon. .

 **AgentDraakis:** 10 as you'll soon see in the stats. He got +1 more because of the dance though.

 **Random O'Panda:** If anything, _you're_ _my_ senpai!

 **DeadLyokoBrony:** Thank you!

 **SilverIceRing:** Haha, yeah it's a go alright! Not quite yet, but soon.

 **SonAwesome:** I blue balled you?! Is my writing accidentally erotic all of a sudden!?

 **desdelor97:** Thanks man! Still consistent I see!

 **Benthino:** Hell yeah!  
 **Sertry:** Thanks for the review :)

 **X3runner:** True enough. Also, imagine how romantic the rose petals could be under the right circumstances eh?

 **Flare Dart:** What? Why are you reminded of Google Or Gavin?

 **AmythystProne:** Thanks for the advice mate!

 **Josh Spicer:** Eventually using chaos one can create order.

 **Guam:** Thanks!

 **runelt99:** No, but I hope this was satisfactory!

 **lordrednight:** My god. My eyes, how they burn. Your puns hurt man. I'm literally trembling.

 **SeaZZor:** Isn't everything I do gold though?

 **Mysterious Mr. E:** More interactions with CFVY very soon, more with Blake very soon, more with Glynda very soon, more with everyone really!  
 **PasiveNox:** Yup!

 **MaverickHunter13:** I ship them too! I actually ship Jaune x Every girl. Yes, even Cinder.

 **TalonIbnLaAhad:** Haha, not quite, but still a good battle I think.

 **LS14:** Yes indeed!

 **SEEMS L3GIT:** What does: "Hmm... More potatoes needed for maximum effort." mean?

 **Doria The StoryTeller:** Thank you! I won't be nerfing it anymore I don't think. Also, yeah we'll be getting skill trees more soon. As for description, the title cover has: 'The Gamer' on it, so I think it's fairly obvious.

 **Yifto:** Thanks man!

 **dragongen13:** Just a matter of time, but don't worry I've got it planned out. As for Cinder and Emerald, I like them quite a lot actually and they _will_ be apart of this story.

Done. Holy shit, I'm so sick of typing. Just want to sleep. Goodnight everybody! Hopefully my schedule re-normalizes itself soon! (It will don't worry. Also, I went back and added some points for Blake which I forgot to put in when I originally updated. Don't worry, it's all good.)

-DragonManMax

* * *

 **~o0o~ Stat Shit ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Level: 24**

 **Title: Twinkletoes**

 **Nickname: Fearless Leader**

 **Perk: So You Think you Can Dance?**

 **HP: 1000/1000**

 **AP: 8600/8600**

 **Basic Stats:**

 **STR : 55**

 **DEX : 57**

 **VIT : 50**

 **INT : 43**

 **WIS : 42**

 **LUK : 21**

 **Romance Stats:**

 **Charm: 25**

 **Looks: 26**

 **Wit: 24**

 **Stat Points: 73**

 **Lien: 17,400**

 **Name:** Pyrrha Nikos

 **Closeness:** 33/100

 **Relationship Status:** Crush  
 **Gifts Received:** Mood Understand

 **Name:** Yang Xiao-Long

 **Closeness:** 23/100

 **Relationship Status:** Good Friend

 **Gifts Received:** Mood Understand

 **Name:** Ruby Rose

 **Closeness:** 35/100

 **Relationship Status:** Tingly Feeling Friend?

 **Gifts Received:** Mood Understand

 **Name:** Blake Belladonna

 **Closeness:** 19/100

 **Relationship Status:** Friend.

 **Gifts Received:**

 **Name:** Weiss Schnee

 **Closeness:** 16/100

 **Relationship Status:** Friend.

 **Gifts Received:**

 **Name:** Glynda Goodwitch

 **Closeness:** 10/100

 **Relationship Status:** Student

 **Gifts Received:**

 **Name:** Velvet Scarlatina

 **Closeness:** 11/100

 **Relationship Status:** Friend

 **Gifts Received:**


	11. Chapter 11

' **I do not own RWBY. It was created by Monty Oum, and is owned by Roosterteeth.'  
** ' **For optimal viewing pleasure, read this with the font: "Droid Sans" turned on.'**

 **Note:** Alright let's get started! French is done! Friends are done annoying me to play some more Rainbow Six Siege with them (if you've found me yet Ant1dote and El Super, msg me on the Discord!)! So yeah, here I am ready to write, only have three or so hours!

I mean, I'll likely end up doing four anyways since I'm so nice, but that's just me being cool eh?

Now, before anyone asks: No, last week I did not die and just vanish of the face of the earth. I was simply busy getting ready for some Thanksgiving stuff. By the way, thank you from the bottom of my heart for all the support I've gotten over this while, it means a huge amount to me, and I can only hope I can continue making you all happy!

Now, let's get started?

* * *

 **The Woman Whisperer**

 **Chapter XI**

* * *

Yawning, Jaune woke up barely making a sound as he sat upwards, the exact same way he has every other morning for the past couple months. Swinging his legs out of bed thankfully not wrapping them up in his blanket this time, Jaune padded silently over to the dresser grabbing his clothing out.

Getting into the bathroom, Jaune set up the shower on the appropriate temperature before stripping and setting out his various things like combs, deodorant and gel. The gel and combs were never used, and if they ever were they were more than useless, but just having them made him feel a bit more prepared.

Stepping into the shower, he lathered up his loofa before scrubbing himself down as though he was covered in some sort of dangerous chemical which would only be cleansed by the power of a _Pigeon_ brand loofa. Oh well, it's still better than _Hatchet_ brand loofahs.

Letting his mind wander as he got all soapy and ready to face the day, Jaune briefly wondered about a couple of things. For one, he began to attempt matching the shampoos to the person before continuing onwards and wondering about what Yang could possibly be wanting to ask him about.

For a brief moment he dared to believe that she might be wanting to ask him out, but decided that it was unlikely given the circumstances, as well as the fact that he just beat her in a fight.

Rather flashily if he might add.

' _No, that can't be it. Well, unless of course she's a masochist, but I doubt that Yang is one of those. If anything, Blake probably strikes me as the most masochistic person i've ever met… Damn, is it weird that I think of girls in the shower?'_

Once more, the train of thought of Jaune Arc was completely derailed by the female form.

' _Pfft! Nah there's no way that's weird! My dad always sa- Wait. I don't think he ever actually said anything about this. Or at least, would've said anything about this… Now that I think about it, I do believe he has said before "Son, keep what you do late at night late at night, in the shower, and in a bathroom. And I swear to god if I find your socks crusty when I'm doing the laundry I'll honest to god punish you for once!" Ah… Good times.'_

Shaking his head before squeezing out some shampoo, he took a single moment to take in the nice limey scent before scrubbing it in and letting it foam for a second. Maybe Yang could want to ask him how he did the dancing thing in the cafeteria?

She had mentioned it, so it could indeed be possible, but she'd also mentioned she had something else to ask after all… But if she _does_ want to know how he did the dancing thing, what would he say? He can't just say: "Oh yeah, one of the perks I got from my maxed level dancing just allows me to create a flashmob nearly all the time with almost no _true_ possible creation of failure. What was that? Oh yes, it _does_ affect everyone thanks for asking!" can he?

Well, in theory he could say that it was his semblance, but that… That would be bad. Why? Well, it breaks the illusion. Jaune has (somehow) managed to create an image, a persona of himself which stretches far and wide along the class making everyone fear him and his powers in battle.

Most of them of course chalked this up to his overpowered semblance, whatever that may be, and most of them were guessing somewhere in the realms of energy manipulation, or elemental usage based off of previous classes. Of course, they would never be truly close in guessing unless they had something similar to his Gamer-esque semblance, but still it would always help for them to simply think he was skilled where he wasn't.

Some of the smarter students were guessing it had something to do with greatly, _greatly_ increased aura manipulation and that's it, and he could simply do everything else by converting aura itself to energy, something which was while in theory unlikely, not completely out of the realm of possibility.

After all, aura is simply the manifestation of the soul. A thing like this in itself should theoretically be impossible, so how could it exist? That, is something the scientists of Remnant have dumped much time as well as resources into finding out.

Stepping out of the shower, Jaune took a towel and wrapped it around his waist before checking himself out in the mirror.

' _Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn I've really filled out! God, this must be the equivalent of like, Lee Bruce or something! Man, if Ren knew I looked like this, he'd ask for an auto- Okay maybe that's a bit far… Huh. I wonder if Ren has a build similar to this. Thinking about it, I haven't really looked at him naked before… Wait, why am I thinking about this now of all times?'_

But it was true. Jaune _had_ filled out. Rather nicely actually. Gone was the lanky and noodle armed boy who arrived, replaced by a taut and strong while at the same time slim Jaune. Winking at himself in the mirror, Jaune nearly had a heart attack a mere moment later.

 **Great. We get it, you're hot. Just stop being a vain prick okay?**

 **Downloading DLC packages…**

DLC packages? Oh no… If he's getting DLCs that means he has to pay for them! Right?! God, he would rather buy the seasons pass than buy them one at a time! But if they're already downloading, will it be something like he has the files but isn't able to access them? Could he find a way to hack into them and unlock the content without managing to get ban hammered?

 **Don't be ridiculous, we** _ **see**_ **all, we** _ **know**_ **all.**

 **At least, to a certain extent anyways. Still, there is not much we do not know.**

 **The DLCs are free, however, you are expected to choose one and only one.**

One and only one eh? Oh man… This was turning into his twelfth birthday all over again. Man, why couldn't he just had enough for both that fateful day? Maybe then they'd still be allowed hamsters as pets back home…

 **You will make the choice later.**

 **For now, sit back, relax, and enjoy finishing the tutorial.**

The tutorial? What the hell did they mean by that!? If this was just the tutorial, what's the endgame like!? Jaune barely had time to think of these thoughts before looking down at the UI provided to him by the game and realizing Yang would probably be up and waiting for him.

Shrugging into his uniform, he almost began panicking.

His dad always said to never leave a girl waiting after all!

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

Yang slumped backwards in a very unladylike fashion before reeling back forwards and resting her head on her arms. Blowing some hair out of her face and watching it gently float about before resting back in that one annoying spot, Yang sighed.

Men.

Give them one instruction and they just can't find it in themselves to follow it do they? All she had was one request! Just one! Even then, it's not even very hard at all! All he had to do was wake up slightly, just a _teensy_ bit early, get dressed, or hell _not_ get dressed if he wants, and just show up to talk!

God Yang it Jaune! One job!

Chuckling at her own pun, Yang thought that it was sad that she just did that for a moment before shrugging and sitting back upwards releasing the pressure on her arms. Twiddling her thumbs for a few moments, she looked around the cafeteria eventually resting her eyes on the counter which food was usually served over.

Feeling her stomach rumble, Yang groaned. Why! Why must fate be so cruel so as to not even open the cafeteria early enough in the morning for her to grab breakfast! What's the point of waking up, showering, getting excited at finally getting answers, and hoping to grab some breakfast if there's no breakfast to even be served!

Sighing again, Yang slumped her head back onto her arms before feeling a tapping on her shoulder. Looking up, she prepared to dash the hopes of whoever it was hoping to ask her out this early in the morning, only to come into eye contact with the every subject of her annoyance.

Raising an eyebrow in his direction while stretching out and hearing her back pop, she voiced her very annoyance. She'd go easy on him this once, but there was still an uphill climb to get back on her good side that's for sure! "Kept a gal like me waiting did you ladykiller?"

Jaune immediately dropped to his knees, slacks coming into contact with the cafeteria. "God! Please forgive me Yang! I swear it won't happen again! Just p-please! Don't put it on my permanent record!"

She smirked victoriously. Jaune had learned how to combat her humor just a bit too well too fast. Not that that was a bad thing of course, it never hurts to have another humor buddy. "Well… I mean, you _did_ keep me waiting for a good few minutes now!"

Letting her hand go up to her chin and rub it gently, Yang raised an eyebrow. "I don't know Jaune… Maybe this _should_ go on your permanent record! A lesson to never keep me waiting again!"

"Anything but that!"

She stuck her tongue out at him before retracting it and smiling. Crossing her arms and pushing her chest up simultaneously, Yang raised an nicely groomed eyebrow at him while some more hair fell in her face. "Try and convince me not to ladykiller. Make your reasons good enough, I might _just_ consider not letting it go on your record!"

Jaune hopped up from the ground a smile on his goofy blonde face. Okay well, maybe goofy was a bit too much… He was kind of handsome in an oddly scraggly way. "I promise you won't be disappointed!"

Sliding across the table like one would slide over a car in a video game, Jaune plopped into the bench across the table from her. Straightening out his tie before continuing, Jaune gestured towards the table.

"Behold my might! I, the might Jaune of Arc will now take this thin air, and turn it into any food you'd like!" Jaune said making some more gestures around the empty air and she raised an eyebrow. Really? Ha, odds of that are _low_. "Now I need a volunteer from the audience!"

Stepping up onto the table and putting his hand over his eyes as though scouting from a boat, Yang watched on giving a laugh before he exaggeratedly noticed no one else was there and looked down at her grinning.

"Would the beautiful lady in row number one please join me on stage for this magical journey of witchcraft?" He said before crouching on the table and reaching out a hand. Smiling at him, she reached up grabbing his hand before attempting to pull him off. Stumbling forwards, she thought he _would_ fall for a second before he pulled her up beside him on the table.

"Now! Name something, anything! Of course, keep it limited to breakfast foods since well, anything else won't make much sense." Jaune said grinning and scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Aww, I was really looking forwards to a steak!" Yang said before pouting. Sighing, she just waved her hand dismissively. "Uhh, eggs, hashbrowns, bacon, sausage, and a couple slices of toast."

He nodded. "Alright how do you like your eggs and toast? Any particular type of bacon?" Jaune fake gagged. "Dare I say it, _turkey_?"

She laughed and punched him in the arm. "Stop stalling and make this food _appear_ Mr. Wizard."

Nodding, his face morphed into a smile before he put his hands on her shoulders. Only now was it that she realized quite how small the table was, and quite how close together they were standing.

Gently pushing her shoulder one way and pulling the other one towards himself, Jaune gently moved her to face the other way before leaning forwards and whispering into her ear, past the large golden mane she prided herself so much on.

"Count to three, then turn around…" Jaune said before she heard some shuffling, a couple whispered words, and she finished counting to three. Turning back around not expecting something _much_ , since he wasn't carrying anything when he'd arrived, Yang certainly wasn't expecting the full sized, multiple plate breakfast which awaited her

There was toast, there was eggs, there was hashbrowns, there was everything she could've imagine! The bacon looked suitable crispy, the sausage looked greasy enough! It looked real! It looked like a meal! It looked terrific!

Closing her mouth so as to not drool, she hopped off the table and took a seat before gaping at him. "H-how did you manage this? It looks so good! It's hot too, like freshly made hot! You _are_ a wizard!"

"A wizard? Nah. Skilled? I suppose I am just a bit." Turning around again, Yang tried bending so as to get a sight of how he did it before he turned back around with a single plate of food. SItting down next to her, he turned so that he was half on and half off the table. "Anyways, what did you want to talk about this morning? Sorry I was late, was making us breakfast…"

Yang cleared her throat, wishing he'd also gotten her some sort of pumpkin spice latte. "Well, I've got a couple questions and topics actually!"

Leaning back while digging into his own breakfast, Jaune let the question sit for a few seconds before turning back to her. "Yeah sure, ask away."

Pointing in his direction with her left hand while her right continued slicing up the whites of her eggs with a fork, she finished swallowing before continuing. "The whole dance number you somehow got everyone to do yesterday! How!? How'd you manage to make us all dance?!" Yang asked eager for answers.

If you're wondering why she was so eager, consider this. He'd somehow made Blake, Ruby, and Weiss dance. Enough is said about that topic.

Jaune shrugged making her frown. Well this was going to be disappointing. "I don't know really. Everyone just kinda… _Started_ dancing I suppose. I mean, really it's weird, but I don't know why."

Yang sighed before shrugging and looking at him. "Do you have any napkins?"

Jaune turned around again before turning back with a full stack of napkins in his hand. Looking at her, he just pointed at them while she gaped. "Oh these? Don't worry about it. I would've made it come out from behind your ear, but that would've been a bit weird eh?"

She nodded. It was understandable. "Thanks."

Grabbing one from his hand, she looked down at her uniform. Damn. She ate that _fast_ , like _really_ fast. Fast to the point that she wanted more if only to continue eating whatever that glorious concoction of food was…

No… That's not quite correct. She didn't _want_ to eat more… She felt the _need_ to eat more. What has he done?! Turn her into some sort of glutton using this mouth-watering, delicious, amazing and absolutely perfect breakfast he made just for he-

' _Oh my god he made this just for me. He, Jaune Arc, just made me a breakfast for no real reason. Uhh, that's weird. Isn't it? Why does it feel nice knowing her did that though? It's not like he had something better to do right? R-right! He could've just made it b-because he didn't have anything else to do in the morning! R-right? Oh who am I kidding! It's seven in the morning! He could've been sleeping or something! Oh man, and now I've made him make breakfast for me and everything! What's going on and why does it feel so nice knowing that he just made me breakfast!?'_

Why did Yang's heart feel like it was going to beat out of her chest for a brief moment? Why... Why did she feel so oddly fine with it?

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

 **You've gained +3 closeness with Yang!**

 **You've gained +1 WIT!**

Sitting back while finishing his breakfast, he took a second to look at Yang as she oddly sat there squirming. It's odd, her face was oddly pink, she seemed to be breathing through her nose in an almost annoyed fashion, like those people who didn't want to smile but found they couldn't help it, and if he had to guess it seemed as though she was having a heart attack.

Has his food done something wrong?

Jaune didn't _think_ his food perk and title would do this in combination with the skill… What were the odds that _these_ three skills of anything can kill someone?

 **Cooking (Level MAX): After being born and raised to perform culinary arts for 'MasterChef Vale' you've been rigorously trained to cook! Now, if only you've gotten over your allergy to Forever Fall sap!**

 _ **You can make food with 50% of the normally required materials.**_

 _ **Any drink you make is 700% tastier.**_

 _ **Any food you make is 700% tastier.**_

 _ **You have a 10% chance that the first time someone tries your cooking they become addicted.**_

Well there was the skill… He surely hadn't gotten her addicted had he? What would the odds of that be? Well, one in ten really, but still! That's pretty unlikely considering the fact that she was the first person he'd cooked for. Even then though, he didn't cook for _her_ , he simply cooked and kept food in his inventory in advance, and thought the whole 'magic trick' thing from earlier would do good in breaking the ice!

Right!?

Surely it wasn't his title was it?

 **Master Chef Vale: You have become a cook of the likes that's never been seen before in Vale! Well, except when all of Vale saw you compete on 'MasterChef Vale'! Now, may your whisk be forever clean!**

 _ **Utensils and tools for cooking remain cleaner for longer.**_

 _ **Your presentation on the plate is always pristine and perfect.**_

 _ **Gain +5 charm when dealing with food lovers.**_

No… Jaune shook his head even while Yang pounded herself on the chest and somehow managed to calm down, running her hands through her hair for a second. Huh, now that he noticed it, it _must_ get kind of annoying having that falling in your face all the time.

Huh… Maybe it was the perk? No that wouldn't make sense… It didn't really do anything which would cause such a strange reaction you know? It was an _interesting_ perk, but it wasn't quite violent or _strange_ to the point of that!

 **Kiss The Chef: Due to your multiple prestiges and end maxing out of the 'Cooking' skill tree, you've gained this perk!**

 _ **There is a 10% chance that you will cause a stampede due to the amazing smell from your food.**_

 _ **There is a 20% chance that you will be rewarded for giving away your food!  
When wearing an apron and cooking, gain +5 charm! **_

Thankfully his food hadn't started a stampede today, so it seems as though for once the odds were with him. But, if she was still reacting oddly, what could it be? Was it the rapid accumulation of closeness points with her? No that's impossible… He gained quite a few points with both Blake, _and_ Velvet yesterday, so there's no way that's possible.

Coughing and clearing her throat, Yang blasted Jaune back to the moment. Right, breakfast, talk, amazing bright and bubbly cheerful girl in need of his attention. Thankfully, Yang seemed to be much better now, with the pink hue on her face almost entirely gone, as the odd squirming had stopped and now she just instead looked at him with curiosity.

"So… How'd you learn my fighting style?" She asked making him suddenly feel like a bug being observed. Yang wouldn't hurt him! Right? R-right guys? Yang's far too nice for that! Right!?

He reached up and scratched the back side of his head. Maybe now Jaune knows why his father never fought with his mother! "I-I learned it in a book a few weeks ago."

"A book? Really?" Yang said raising an eyebrow at him. Okay, well maybe it didn't sound like the most probable answer, but it was true! "So you're telling me, that you learned a fighting style that took me _years_ to perfect and create from a book? _One_ book? Not even a series?"

Jaune winced. "Well, to be fair. It was a _very_ detailed book!" Or at least, he assumed so. Jaune really just kind of pressed the button to take the skill. Actually reading the books is for dummies.

"Are you being serious?" Yang asked pushing her plate away from herself after placing her cutlery down on it. "Because, no offence, I feel like you're kind of hiding something here…"

Jaune shook his head. Man, maybe he should've expected this… But getting lost in that one moment, the fire in his veins, the inferno in his heart. It was glorious. Glorious to the point he didn't care who saw or knew about the style. "I'm not Yang. Really. I learned it from a book. I'm not very good, but I know the basics."

 _That_ part was true. Until Jaune leveled up the skill, he'd be stuck with the basic moves, inefficient and not great. The only _real_ reason he'd won the battle was because his aura regeneration was probably at a level that he lost about the same amount Yang lost per minute of having it active.

Yang snorted. "Yeah, I noticed. Your swings were overextended, easily telegraphed, and you could've broken your wrist at least _twice_."

He winced, but she wasn't done.

"Had that been a real fight to the death, and you were refrained somehow from using any of your other… _Abilities._ " She said gesturing to all of him. "You would've been stomped on from the very beginning."

At that Jaune slumped. It may be true. If he was fighting an overwhelming horde, he would only be able to keep it going to so long at this level before he was totally killed. Same thing if it was a professional hunter. Eventually, they would break him down in a battle of attrition. Either that, or in one strike they'd shoot him down.

Jaune sat there, slumped until her felt a warm soft thing come into contact with the hand of his resting on the table. Looking upwards, Jaune saw Yang's hand had come into contact with his, gently coming overtop of it.

' _Her hands… They're so unexpectedly soft, and uncalloused like I would've thought.'_

"Which is why Jaune…" Yang said breaking him out of his thoughts again before he made eye contact with her and retracted his hand from hers. Noticing she was much more willing to make eye contact now, Jaune filed that away for later. "I'd like to train you. Think about it… _I_ need someone who's semi-decent in unarmed combat… As great as my sister is, she's a bit… _Squishy_."

Jaune laughed at that and it was like the tenseness evaporated. Maybe things would be alright after all.

"Weiss is a bit too uptight to roll around in the mud, and Blake… Well, unless it's something ninja like, I don't think she'd really like it all that much." She said before laughing and punching him in the arm. "Which is why, somebody like you with a similar style, would be ideal for me. I'd learn to counter _my_ own style! That's not something which can be said for everybody! So while I'd gain a partner for sparring, you'd gain a teacher for the style so you don't… Well, go splat when something hits you too hard!"

Jaune smiled at her. "Sounds fine Yang. Just tell me where and when and I will be there guaranteed! Be it in the middle of the day, or the darke-"

Yang held up her hand making him hush instantly. "Woah. Listen ladykiller, we're going to be reasonable about this. How about… Thursday afternoons? I mean, what else could you possibly be doing on Thursday afternoons right?"

Jaune nodded. "Yes senpai. I don't have anything else to do on Thursdays. Well, now I suppose I've got quality Yang time, but that's likely going to be so great that it'll be impossible to replace with anything."

 **You've gained +1 closeness with Yang!**

 **You've gained +2 Charm!**

Huh? How'd he gain charm from that? Was it the senpai?

As he was puzzledly looking at the notification, he failed to notice Yang's reddening face before he looked upwards and it was gone. Huh, he could've sworn something odd just happened.

 **(Oh Jaune, when will you ever learn?)**

Did the game just say something that he was unable to discern? Why is it all blurred out like that!? What's the point of showing him something he can't even read! Sighing, Jaune turned back to Yang as she tilted her head and looked at him.

"Hey Jaune, as a thanks for making me such a great breakfast, how about I give you something eh?" Yang said before flipping her hair back and getting up off the bench they were sitting on.

He raised his eyebrow. Was this a late after effect from his 'Kiss The Chef' perk? Huh, it's oddly late, but also appropriately timed for the most part. "Give me something like what?"

Yang pointed at his scroll. "I'll send you some details later. Me and the team were planning on heading into town this Friday after school for some shopping! _You_ , get the gift of accompanying us!"

He scoffed. That's right, _scoffed_ , directly in front of her before realizing he should probably be afraid. Oh well! He knows what shopping with women is like! It takes forever! It's heavy! It's much harder work for the guy than the girl! He has to do so much nodding about good looking clothing his neck feels like it would fall off sometimes!

"Why would I want that?" Jaune asked still chuckling. "Sounds like you guys just need me as an extra mule for all your stuff."

That time Yang laughed in return. "Well, it's a nice offer, but if we needed another one of those we'd bring Nora. She can bench press at least seven of herself you know? No. _You_ , can come along and simply enjoy our company! We'll be visiting the some Vytal festival stuff too, so that'll be neat!"

Jaune nodded. "Well, I suppose I would like to look at some new weapons and stuff."

She nodded vigorously agreeing with him. "See? You'll have stuff to do! Besides, Ruby could always use a pal when she goes on one of her tangents about weapons! Not to mention, when was the last time you were actually out on the town?"

He nodded before stopping. When _was_ the last time he was in town? Like, _months_ ago he was pretty sure. It must've been before he got into Beacon, before his semblance came into effect and he needed for nothing outside of these walls.

Besides, he had some lien burning a hole in his inventory. Maybe it was about time he spent some…

"Sure. You know what, I _will_ head in with you guys!" Jaune said before giving her a high five.

"You still might have to carry some stuff though."

"Damn it."

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Note:** Done! Not too horrendously off time either! The day it was planned and everything! Jaune Arc: Augmented should be out on time as well if I start right after school ends tomorrow and write a bit on my phone today before bed… Next week it'll be updated no problem since I have Friday off school…

Anyways, I hope all of you enjoyed the chapter! It's not very progressive time wise, but sets up Yang stuff, more fun stuff in the future regarding omake (if I ever have enough time for one), as well as some important plot stuff... You guys know what plot stuff I mean right? Also, it sets up some DLCs which are extremely important for his fighting style later on.

Anyways, time to answer some reviews, then head to bed! Please, leave a review, have a wonderful day, know I appreciate you, and listen to Billy Joel's 'Piano Man'! (Great song, had it on repeat for the four hours it took to type up this story.)

 **Review Responses:**

 **Agent Draakis:** Oui! The question about the flash-mobs can't be answered here… Yeah, it'll screw with the scores a bit, but things'll work out.

 **Anom1:** Fixed. Thanks for pointing it out. Was really tired last chapter when writing it.

 **Random O' Panda:** You're senpai since your story is just a _bit_ more popular, and came first :)

 **SeaZZor:** Thanks!  
 **Desdelor97:** Essays are done! Tests and quizzes are done! Everything's calmed down wonderfully!

 **Guam:** Thank you!  
 **dragongen13:** In order: classified, because quality is always better, soon, nope, no guns, yes rarity levels, no _naughty naughty_ thoughts, but some thoughts yes. It does help. Almost forgot about rarity levels and that whole plotline.

 **ZenithTempest:** It's greatly appreciated that you pointed this out. I'll try to restrain it a bit, and keep things more in dating sim style. (I've found that gaming stories are just _really really_ fun to write so I tend to drift towards them. Also, they're slightly easier.)

 **Shasheknka:** No problem man! That pun was painful! The dance with the flash mob skill? Well… We'll see about that…

 **TalonIbnLaAhad:** SHIT! The smut's got 2622 words in, should've finished yesterday but didn't. This weekend maybe. Has it really not followed through? Or is it just waiting to strike?

 **Benthino:** I wouldn't go as far as befriend… Maybe slight respect though.

 **Anubis the shadow:** Why thanks! I look forward to beta-ing for you :)

 **Josh Spicer:** Haha, don't worry! Last week was just stressful! Today I feel completely fine and happy!

 **Yifto:** There'll be PRWBY development _very_ soon, Glynda is a go, Velvet and Ruby are indeed huggable, it'll be a harem, Neo is a go, Cinder is a go fuck yourself. (Just kidding, Cinder is a fantastic character I absolutely _adore_.)

 **zorro99:** *Beep boop* Reality check incoming!

 **Lord Erethar:** That's what it's meant to be! Didn't want a blatant 'Gamer' story, so I made it there as a little surprise. It's like biting into a chocolate to find out there's nuget, a nice surprise. (Unless you're allergic.)

 **Mysterious Mr.E:** I started writing because my unique idea's _do_ break barriers man! (Love the dancing teachers one.) Me? Getting bad grades? Pfft, don't worry. I know it comes first, but I'm fairly good at managing when they aren't dumping _twelve_ things a day on me. (Gross exaggeration, but semi-accurate.)

 **PassiveNox:** Great :)

 **lordrednight:** (clenches jaw) Take your Yang centric chapter, and take your puns with you.

 **Sphagetti boi:** I won't! Don't worry!

 **Duplicate User Name:** Less than an hour reading time?! God, I've got to write more.

Done. Man, got two new beta's this week. A reader who's been with me from the beginning, and a guy who I suppose found me on the beta-ing thing. Now that means I beta for… 1,2,3,4,5, at least five people! With one more being 50/50. Three of them are rather popular! I'll put a list on my profile if you'd like to check them out, which you should.

-DragonManMax

* * *

 **~o0o~ Stat Shit ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Level: 24**

 **Title: Master Chef Vale**

 **Nickname: Fearless Leader**

 **Perk: Kiss The Chef**

 **HP: 1000/1000**

 **AP: 8600/8600**

 **Basic Stats:**

 **STR : 55**

 **DEX : 57**

 **VIT : 50**

 **INT : 43**

 **WIS : 42**

 **LUK : 21**

 **Romance Stats:**

 **Charm: 27**

 **Looks: 26**

 **Wit: 24**

 **Stat Points: 73**

 **Lien: 17,400**

 **Name:** Pyrrha Nikos

 **Closeness:** 33/100

 **Relationship Status:** Crush  
 **Gifts Received:** Mood Understand

 **Name:** Yang Xiao-Long

 **Closeness:** 27/100

 **Relationship Status:** Great Friend

 **Gifts Received:** Mood Understand

 **Name:** Ruby Rose

 **Closeness:** 35/100

 **Relationship Status:** Tingly Feeling Friend?

 **Gifts Received:** Mood Understand

 **Name:** Blake Belladonna

 **Closeness:** 19/100

 **Relationship Status:** Friend.

 **Gifts Received:**

 **Name:** Weiss Schnee

 **Closeness:** 16/100

 **Relationship Status:** Friend.

 **Gifts Received:**

 **Name:** Glynda Goodwitch

 **Closeness:** 10/100

 **Relationship Status:** Student

 **Gifts Received:**

 **Name:** Velvet Scarlatina

 **Closeness:** 11/100

 **Relationship Status:** Friend

 **Gifts Received:**


	12. Chapter 12

' **I do not own RWBY. It was created by Monty Oum, and is owned by Roosterteeth.'  
** ' **For optimal viewing pleasure, read this with the font: "Droid Sans" turned on.'**

 **Note:** Alrighty well here we go eh? Now, a couple announcements, then we'll get going shall we?

First off, I'm changing my schedule. From now on this story will be updated on Fridays, 'Criminal Mastermind!' will be updated on Tuesdays, and 'Jaune Arc: Augmented' will be updated on Saturdays. I've determined that yes, oddly enough this is the best possible schedule I can have if I take school into account.

Alright well enough of me rambling on, I'll keep this short. Here we go! Into the arc! (More like the Arc goes in eh? Or both of course! Get it? It's a sex joke.) Holy shit, this is me after the fact: I wrote way, _waaaaaaay_ more than I thought I would today, but just couldn't find a good place to stop.

* * *

 **The Woman Whisperer**

 **Chapter XII**

* * *

The Friday came all too quickly, and not fast enough. While Jaune was totally ready the entire time, to go _any_ time, technically the plans were for the next day, so it didn't matter _how_ ready he was, only that he was on the day of it.

Of course, this gave Jaune nothing but building anticipation for the Saturday to come.

Grunting with a curse, Jaune tossed a shirt over his left shoulder before tossing a shirt over the right one just to balance his luck. Sighing, he took a few steps back looking at his closet. There was nearly nothing in there, and even less of it looked good. Yet still, what was in there had survived, unlike the large amount of clothing which was strewn about all over the place in the room of his team.

Looking over his shoulder when he heard the page of a book turn, Jaune raised his eyebrow at Ren. "How about you Ren? Do you think I have anything which looks good? I mean, while I know this isn't anything to _really_ be worried about, I can't help but be worried about it."

The raven haired monk sighed, before dog earring his page and putting his book down on the bed beside him. Turning towards Jaune with that same stoic face, he just looked at him. After the first couple seconds it began becoming rather unnerving.

For some reason, Jaune couldn't help but think that he was being monologue towards without even knowing about it.

"Well, really I don't believe that any of them care what you wear. In the past, nobody has ever truly cared about it. Why would it matter now?" Ren said. Getting up from his bed, he began absentmindedly picking the clothes off of where they'd fallen all over the room and tossed them into one large pile in the center. Sighing, Jaune began to help him.

Can't leave a fellow bro to clean on himself can he?

"Well, it's not that they'd _specifically_ wear more now, it's just that _now_ we're all going to be in a more relaxed setting with less to focus on." Jaune said tossing a shirt into the pile before catching onto Ren's confused gaze. Sighing, Jaune continued. "Now that everyone's more relaxed and doesn't have much to focus on, they'll naturally begin focussing on each other. Of course, this means that while they might not care more, they will certainly _notice_ more."

"Ah." Came Ren's understanding comment of the situation. "Still, I do not see the point of wearing anything else. Wouldn't it be weirder to _not_ wear what you normally do?"

At that Jaune threw his hands up into the air, equipping his cleaning perk and title while raging just a bit. God, this is like trying to explain the plotline of the Witcher 3 to a three year old! "No! I mean, they're almost certainly going to be wearing something which they don't normally!"

"Think about it Ren, they haven't relaxed in what… Two, maybe three weeks? Every weekend so far, I think we've been with them. Even if we haven't it's safe to assume that they've been wearing the same clothes, therefore, it's safe to assume that _now_ , they'll be wearing something different, if only to try out a new style, or to let loose a bit." Jaune said before flying around the room like a whirlwind, his various cleaning perks and skills going to work. Ren simply watched on, impressed with his leader's meticulous and very efficient way of cleaning the dorm.

"In short, if they're going to look good, then _I've_ got to look good, if only so that they don't look bad!" Jaune said before finishing putting the last shirt onto the last hanger. Great, back to square one. Despite all of his skills in dancing, cooking, and cleaning, Jaune apparently hadn't maxed out _any_ skills related to fashion!

Well, technically 'Charm' could be seen as fashion related, but he wouldn't know without equipping everything and seeing how it affected that stat would it? Not to mention of course that then he'd be wearing something ridiculous that maybe not everyone would fine charming.

No no no. He needs to find something _good_ , which at the same time makes him _feel_ good.

Then Ren came in with a bit more of his brotherly wisdom. "Well, would it not make more sense to have someone like Pyrrha or Nora choose what you dress then? Being well dressed and good looking women themselves, surely they must understand what would look good on you."

Jaune shook his head. "Pyrrha is busy in town until later, so she can't help us out. I would've asked it I could. Nora… Well, she should be back from her lifting soon… But well…"

At that Ren nodded, and no more words needed to be said. Surely, he came to the same conclusion that Jaune came to when it revolved around what he would be wearing under the supervision and judgement of Nora.

"So, I've got…" Jaune began before looking bringing up the UI granted to him by the game. "Two hours to get ready, and nothing to wear. I'd ask for you to lend me something, but I don't think I've ever seen you dressed in anything other than your uniform and regular outfit."

Ren nodded before getting up, and walking over to his closet. Opening the door, he gestured inside. "I have multiple pairs of the same outfit for maximum efficiency. _I_ will never have the problem you currently do."

At that Jaune nodded. Using a clever cycle of laundering and ironing, as well as a bit of Jaune's seven hundred percent boost to anything he's cleaned, all the laundry for Team JNPR was extremely fresh and clean.

"Maybe just all black will do? I mean, you can't really go wrong with black can you?" Jaune said before going and grabbing onto a pair of shoes and socks. Tossing a pair of boxers onto his bed, Jaune then walked over to his closet. "It's slimming, black will always be the new black, and due to it's natural property of absorbing light it should keep me warm in this chilly weather."

At that Ren once more nodded, serene before opening his book. Walking over to the shower, Jaune just opened the door to the bathroom before stopping in his tracks as Ren called out. "Buy some nicer clothes today. Might as well do something worthwhile on your shopping trip."

Jaune just looked at the seventeen thousand and four hundred lien sitting in his inventory before smirking. "Time spent with girls out on the town is always worthwhile!~"

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

' _Okay… So it seems like most of my stats are sitting firmly above forty bar for the romance related ones. To be fair, I don't really have a chance to grind those up since nobody is interested in me, but that's fine. I guess I'll dump some points into those later. Huh, thinking about it, there's a huge difference in me compared to how they were before. I mean, if I had to guess, I'd say that one point in something like charm would be worth two in something like strength.'_

He thought as the water cascaded down his back and dripped out of his hair into his eyes. Grabbing onto his favourite shampoo (Golden Ecstasy in case anyone cared.) he drizzled that on before foaming it all up in there.

' _I think I should start stepping up my grinding. I mean, I'm level twenty four now! I should at least have all my stats over sixty or something! At least, in an ideal world I would wouldn't I? I'll pick it up after the weekend. Huh, I just realized that technically, I don't have to carry anything for the girls. I could just shove all of it into my inventory couldn't I? But then, would it say what was in the bag? Or would it just label it as 'Ruby's Bag' or something? Speaking of which, if it was able to name objects, does that mean that objects are also able to be observed? Huh, I should try that out later.'_

Rinsing the shampoo out of his hair, Jaune made sure it was all gone before stepping out of the shower and drying himself off. Walking over to the sink, Jaune then shaved, sprayed on some 'Hatchet' brand deodorant, and put on his clothes before styling his hair. Once his hair was all nicely done and in place, he shook his head vigorously for the custom thirty seconds which brought him back to his youth.

"Looking good in the hood aren't we Jaune!" Shooting himself some finger guns, he briefly imagined that the game would call him a vain prick again before raising an eyebrow in surprise.

Was the game actually being _nice_ to him for a change?

Huh.

Now looking pretty swanky, Jaune stepped out of the bathroom wearing a simple black t-shirt, black pair of slacks, and black trainers. Well, there were socks and boxers too, but one of them was black and another had pictures of hearts all over them.

He'll let _you_ guess which one was which.

Noticing that Ren had apparently disappeared and left him with the messy room, Jaune looked at the time on the UI and realized he still had at least an hour and forty minutes before he had to meet the ladies at the airship docks. Of course, this meant that he could be productive!

Ah, the joys of being a man. You only need to spent ten minutes in the morning and you can be totally ready, compared to the hour long time taken by the opposite gender.

Equipping his few cleaning skills and perks again, Jaune got down and _dirty_. Get it? It's a pun because he was about to clean.

' _WHAT THE SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!?'_

Feeling an electric shock run down his spine, he fell to the ground clutching his tailbone while twitching for a few seconds. Waiting with bated breath until the twitches subsided, Jaune got back onto his feet, knees shaking as his mind remained boggled.

 **We told you we'd smite you if you made another bad pun.**

 **We just took our time getting to it, that's all. Now please, don't do it again.**

Nodding, Jaune began cleaning. Thanks to all of his efficiency boosts and the various boosts to how clean he actually made the things he was cleaning, he made quick work of the entire dorm. Bed? Totally clean. Windows? What windows? Carpet? Like out of a carpet store. Bathroom? Something you'd see out of a catalogue! He never felt bored too, it felt just as exciting as doing anything else in life! Though, both of those could probably be attributed to the 'Cleaning' skill, as well as the perk: 'Room Service!'

 **Housekeeping (Level MAX): After the physical and mental burden of doing chores for your family of nine not including yourself, you have gained the skill housekeeping.**

 _ **Any chore is done 700% faster.**_

 _ **Anything you've cleaned is made 700% cleaner.**_

 _ **Anything you've dusted regains dust 700% slower.**_

When he was done, Jaune flopped into his spinny chair before checking the time. Still around a half hour left. Shifting after feeling uncomfortable, Jaune frowned before getting out of the chair and reaching into his pocket.

Taking his hand out, Jaune was shocked, but not entirely surprised to find a stack of lien there, bringing him to a nice and even eighteen thousand lien total. That must've been because of 'Room Service!' then.

 **Room Service!: Due to your multiple prestiges and end maxing out of the 'Housekeeping'** **skill tree, you've gained this perk!**

 _ **Chores are never a bore! You always have fun doing chores and never see it as a waste of time.**_

 _ **You have a low chance to get 'tipped' for a job well done! 5% Chance to find Lien after chores.**_

 _ **If you knock on a door and there is no 'No service needed.' sign, you will automatically be let in!**_

Frowning at the odd last perk to the 'Room Service!' perk, Jaune wondered something. Getting up out of the chair and walking towards the bathroom, he shut the door, before walking over to the other side of the room. Breathing in and out, he made sure it was equipped before walking forwards.

He felt so unbelievably stupid.

He couldn't lock the door from the outside, though technically this should still work. Right? It says after all, that if he were to knock on a door and there's no sign then he'd be let in, but would that count if there's nobody there? Why would somebody have that sign for a bathroom anyways?

Standing directly in front of the door, Jaune cleared his throat before rapping his knuckles against it and calling out in his most maid-like voice. "Room service!~" Swinging open silently, the door to the bathroom seemed to laugh at his dumbfounded expression. Looking at the time, Jaune saw that there was still twenty minutes left before they had to go.

His pervert senses were tingling. Just a bit. Just a wee bit…

But sometimes, a wee bit is all that's needed to start a war isn't it?

Giggling with some sort of childish delight Jaune thought had ended since the beginning of puberty, Jaune made his way over to the door grabbing his wallet, ID, and scroll on the way out. Flicking off the light and shutting the door behind him firmly, Jaune crossed the hall.

Just far enough to be standing next to Team RWBY's door. Straightening himself out, Jaune looked at his UI. There was about fifteen minutes left before they had to go. Meaning of course, that any last minute adjustments as well as any changing or frantic realizations that they had to go would be happening now.

He knew, he had sisters. He understood the changing cycle of the woman as well as anyone.

Clearing his throat and straightened himself out once more before bracing for immense pain, he went over it in his mind. Assuming that their room was the same as his, except inverted, and that they're all girls and therefore wouldn't truly mind changing all at the same time, then they would be there… Meaning that for his peripherals to pick up everything at once, Jaune would have to be staring… _There_!

Knocking on the door, Jaune whispered 'Room service!' under his breath near silently, and watched as the magic unfolded in slow motion. The door swung inwards, unveiling slowly the unknown territory, the promised land, the things every man strove to see!

And god did he see.

For the brief four seconds he assumed he had to see everything he could, Jaune's eyes hungrily took in absolutely every detail, everything at all! He considered dumping every one of his seventy three stat points into intelligence if only to remember it all before reconsidering.

No… After what he sees, he should invest all of it in charm, because it was obvious they'd invested everything in looks.

Yang was on the right side, changing and he'd caught her at about halfway as she was pulling on her shorts, glorious midriff and cleavage on display despite the bra and panties she so casually wore, even as her head tilted and eyes went red. Quickly seeing what he could of that perfect booty normally pressing against her shorts, Jaune continued.

In the next few seconds of his life, Jaune would simply have to see everything he could, make his gender proud, and live the dream.

Weiss was on the left side of the room with her partner, both changing just a few feet apart. Ignoring the haphazard yet impressive bunk beds to instead look at the two perfect girls in front of him, Jaune saw the perfect white flesh of his snow angel as she pulled up her skirt, the lacy white lingerie she wore somehow reflecting the light. Though, he was briefly surprised by the fact that yes, there actually was a bit of a chest to Weiss, her top being actually quite well formed, just like the rest of her. From the long perfect legs to her face, scar and all.

Ruby was behind, seemingly confused and Jaune saw so much of that pure innocence that he couldn't even bear himself to look anywhere but her eyes. One could simply not allow that to go on corrupted. Yet still, he broke after a brief second, taking in her petite and beautiful form, even as her glorious silver eyes still was there confused.

Then there was one.

Turning back right, almost so quick his dexterity almost maxed itself out for a second, Jaune saw _it_. He saw the thing which had been so punned against, the thing which had been so prized by the fiery blonde brawler.

The infamous, as well as famous, _Belladonna-booty._

Taking in her long creamy legs even as his eyes skipped upwards drinking in her midriff, Jaune continued and was shocked at seeing that Blake's breasts swelled nicely, normally hidden well by the clothing even as they seemed larger than Yang's if only for a brief moment. Seeing something akin to a murderous intent cross her face, Jaune then instantly stepped back reaching forwards and closing the door before laughing, and flying down the hall.

God, life was good!

Life was far too good!

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

Groaning as yet another box was heaped onto the already large stack in his arms, Jaune felt his knees nearly buckle under the weight. Clasped in his hands was a large amount of bags, all sorts really, while in his arms was a few shoe boxes.

Peering over the tops, he watched as Yang threw another pair back into a box and put it back onto the shelf. Sighing, he continued. It had been so worth it, but what was the true cost? Looking at Blake pick out some new boots, Jaune saw her looking skeptical.

"You'd look fine in those Blake, I think the laces really suit you." Jaune said before looking over at Weiss and ignoring the questioning eyebrow. "As for those heels on the other hand, even though I'm sure you look good in everything Snow Angel, would you really be able to fight in those?"

Weiss scoffed at him, taking off the heel and slipping on her normal set before getting off the bench at the place. "Well _excuse_ me Mr. Fashion-Sense. How about _you_ choose a pair of shoes my size?"

At that Jaune laughed. "Hey I'm just saying! Where's the practicality? Yang has her boots, so does Ruby. Really, Blake just seems as though she could fight barefoot, or without legs at all despite what a shame that would be, but you? I don't think that we could risk something falling on those perfect toes of yours."

"Haha, you got a foot fetish there lover boy?" Yang said before putting a box with a new pair of boots onto his arms getting him to grunt. Thankfully, the damage being done to him by the bags to his aura was constantly regenerated, so while he felt the pain he was still more or less fine.

Jaune shrugged. Fetishes? Huh, that's actually a good question. "Maybe, though that seems like something which would require a lot of soul searching to find out wouldn't it?"

Yang gave a laugh even as Ruby tossed a new pair of boots onto his arms, without the box.

"Yang, what's a fetish?" She asked in that normal way she did when odds were low for her to get an answer. In other words, look adorable until they broke. In _other_ other words, she almost succeeded in breaking Jaune before he clenching his jaw.

"Nothing." He and Yang continued in sync before both looking at each other and giving a silent nod.

Ruby then pouted and looked over to Blake, the graceful girl giving Jaune a pity smile before tossing her box of nice boots onto the pile. To be fair, she _had_ taken his advice and gotten the nice black leather boots. He thought they _did_ suit her.

"Blake, what's a fetish?" Ruby asked already in front of the face of the ravenette just as she turned around from Jaune. Instinctively taking a step back, she found her back pressed against Jaune's boxes before gulping.

As meekly as he'd ever seen her, despite Weiss' barely held chuckling and Yang's frantic motions to cut it out, Blake very carefully raised an eyebrow and answered, sounding as unsure of herself as Ruby probably was about the truth of the question. "A sex thing?"

Ruby then backed off allowing Yang, Blake, and Jaune to breath again. Not in relief, but in worry that it would be impossible soon. Putting a hand onto her head and scratching it, Ruby then tilted her head.

"A sex thing? Feet? I don't get i-" There was a profound gasp before she pointed at Jaune and covered her mouth. Face going scarlet, she stuttered for a second before getting it out. "B-b-b-but he has our shoes! Oh my god Jaune you don't really have one do you!?"

Sighing, Jaune shook his head. "No Ruby, I don't have a foot fetish. At least, I don't think so." He said getting more unsure by the moment getting even Blake to give a little snort.

"Alright well, let's pay for our stuff and get to Jaune's shopping right?" Weiss said, her crystal clear voice of reason cutting through their shenanigans even as they continued towards the counter. Putting the boxes on top even as they dug into their purses, the girls eventually ended up standing in line with their own stuff for the brief amount of time it took.

While they sorted themselves out, Jaune leant against the counter, his back to the person manning it. Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Jaune looked over his right one turning around to greet the nice person there. "Need something?"

She shook her head, the nice brown hair bobbing. Huh, she's cute. Nice enough frame, nothing spectacular compared to the girls he normally spends his time with, but she's indeed nice. "No sir, I just couldn't help but overhear about your plight about shopping?"

At that Jaune groaned. "'My plight' is putting it _lightly_. I have no fashion sense whatsoever."

Giving a girlish giggle, the woman, Jenny as it said on her nametag, reached into her pocket and took out a business card. "I just so happen to know someone who can help! Put off the shopping for a bit then call her! She's the best, trust me! Reasonable rates, and is guaranteed to make you more charming!"

Smiling at the girl, he looked at the card. ' _Coco Adel. Huh, she's right. That does sound like the name of someone who knows what they're doing here. What's this? Only available weekends for working? Huh, either a student or someone with another job part-timing here on weekends.'_

"Why thank you Jenny, I'll take your advice." He said before gesturing generally in the direction of the girls. "While I trust them in battle, I feel as though at least one of them would make me buy something ridiculous."

"What you don't trust your girlfriends to make good decisions for you?" She asked questioning him. He felt his face heat up even as he denied it.

"I wish they were my girlfriends. But no, we're just friends." He said getting her to raise her eyebrow at him.

"You carry a lot of bags for just a friend." She said, gesturing to the twenty or so odd bags which were there on the floor as the girls continued rearranging them.

"Call it my punishment." He said feeling somber. It was true, as punishment for feasting upon the perfect swells curves and amazing bodies beyond that door he was punished with being the day's pack mule.

At that she laughed, and they made small talk for a little while until everything was sorted out and the rest of the girls dumped everything on him. Walking out of the store, now with everything in the bags rearranged to make sense, Jaune felt better.

Maybe he wouldn't be stuck in fashion hell forever. Not to mention, someone _actually_ thought he was on a date with all these nice girls!

Watching as they walked ahead of him, Jaune used his newly granted sight to browse the things in the windows. Seeing a nice silver chain in the window of a store, he didn't notice how they'd stopped to ask him a question.

Walking up to it, Jaune used observe, if only to test whether it worked or not.

 _ **Necklace Of Charms**_

 _ **Rarity: Epic**_

 _ **Material: Soulsilver**_

What's this? A rarity level? Epic? Huh, that means that this gear must be pretty good. Looking at the plain looking silver chain, Jaune looked at the price tag before his mouth dropped. He didn't know what it did, but it was epic, and the price tag certainly showed that.

' _Three thousand lien!? That's a lot! That's like a sixth of my current amount of money exactly! I can't even begin to imagine how much a legendary gear would cost! I mean, wow! This is definitely better rarity than Crocea Mors probably is, I'd label that as rare maybe… Should I go for it?'_

"Oi! What's the hold up pack mule?" Yang said before jogging over. Coming to stop beside him, she eyed the necklace in the place. "Huh, that looks nice. Not sure if it would quite suit you, but I think it would be okay." She said. Huh, would it really look good?

Continuing browsing the place, the entire group was now looking at stuff in the window. Eventually someone came out from inside the store. "You ladies and gent finding everything alright?"

Jaune nodded before continuing as Weiss and Ruby went to look over at some rings. Blake meanwhile was looking at a bracelet, or maybe choker he couldn't tell. Yang just stood behind him, waiting. "Yeah I believe we're fine thank you, hey that necklace there, do you have it in gold?"

The man nodded, gesturing inside the shop. "We do indeed sir. The necklace itself is rather plain _looking_ , but the material for both the silver, gold, and platinum versions are all from special mines around the world where the metals were created in the came deposits as dust."

Nodding, Jaune stepped in. Inside there was far more expensive items and he really hoped none of them would break anything while they were there. Walking in, Jaune came to the front counter where he waiting for the man to bring out the necklaces.

Setting a few of the boxes on the table, Jaune couldn't help but notice how everyone flocked to see what he was buying. Letting Ruby come in under his arm and get closest as the boxes opened.

On the left was the same silver necklace, except what was likely another copy they had in the back. Using observe on it, Jaune came to the same conclusion. Yup, it's the same thing that's for sure.

Opening up the box with the gold one inside, the salesman began to talk. He was probably being paid on commision, so selling more was a boon. "Here we have the golden chain, made of something referred to by locals as 'Heart Gold'. If you were to buy it, we would laser cut a pendant of your personal emblem within the next five minutes, made of the same material free of charge."

Nodding and looking at the gold chain, he used his own observe on it. Not caring about the price tag of five thousand lien, Jaune just took in the important facts. Ignoring the girls 'awwing' at the 'Heartgold' name of the material, Jaune simply looked onwards.

 _ **Necklace of Charms**_

 _ **Rarity: Legendary**_

 _ **Material: Heartgold**_

Looking at it, then back at the man, Jaune raised his eyebrow. "Meh, it's not really all that great is it though? I mean, it's so plain that it must be pretty spectacular to warrant such a high price wouldn't it? I mean, so far, I'd only be willing to pay maybe two thousand for this one, five hundred for the silver."

At that, the man started to sweat.

"W-well sir, it's well worth the price I can assure you. We have many important customers, we can't possibly fool them, so our quality is very high." He said before gesturing overtop of the necklace. "As such, this is highly unlikely to break, one property of the material. N-not to mention that it helps transfer aura between people."

At that Jaune raised an eyebrow. "Huh, that _is_ good I suppose. You know what? I'll buy it for forty nine fifty. How about it?"

At that the man closed the box for a moment, as the entire group of friends waited with bated breath, waiting for the deal to go over as planned, or totally blow over. Things were getting serious now. It was do or die!

The man stopped thinking and moved his head up smiling. Before punching into the register a couple times making the price of five thousand lien before subtracting fifty. "Yes, I suppose that's alright. Will any of your other friends be buying anything?"

Then Weiss stepped forwards and pointed to a pair of earrings on a rack to the side of the counter. "I'll take option 'B3' please."

Then they made the transactions and were done with it. Taking the necklace and putting it into his own little bag, Jaune felt his wallet hurt briefly but decided it was for the best. This loot was legendary, and as expensive as it was, the 'Heartgold' sounded like an old Pokémon game from his past, so he would buy it!

Leaving from the place once he got the Arc symbol laser cut, they made some conversation before stopping by the food court. As he grabbed his Pep-Schnee, as well as burger, he came back to where they had left Blake to guard the bags before he sat down.

She'd already pulled out a book, but put it away when he'd approached. "You know what? I can't say I took you as the bling type."

Jaune stopped munching on his burger for long enough to register that was aimed towards him before shrugging. "What can I say? It seemed like a legendary investment."

Then she got up and left to grab her own stuff, and Jaune briefly thanked the game for not smiting him for the pun in disguise while he sat there, eating his burger in a crowded food court. Jaune briefly caught some people eyeing him all alone with that huge amount of bags, but they backed off pretty quick once he glared at them.

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

"Wait so we're looking for _what_?" Jaune asked as Ruby tugged him through the surprisingly crowded weapons shop. Ignoring the heat building up in his face at being dragged by a girl two years younger than him, Jaune just tried keeping up.

Something about steel?

With a sigh, Ruby tugged him the rest of the way until they were in front of a set of display cases. Inside each was a ingot, each one looking expensive yet good. Beside each was a set price, as well as a price for the ore and a general list of things about what it could do.

Ruby gestured towards the cases. "Well, we're going to make Crocea Mors _way_ better right? Well, to do that, we need some better metals, as well as a general design. Now, I've already designed generally everything, now it's just up to you to chose the material, as well as make it!"

She said already getting excited as she started rambling something about a high velocity rail gun and he just put his hands on her shoulders stopping her. "Listen Ruby, how about we design it _together_ when we get back, and just grab a whole bunch of material now?"

At that she just kind of looked at him before shrugging. "Okay, that's fine too! Just don't do it without me okay?" Punching him lightly in the arm, Ruby then gestured to the metals while he just rebuked her statement.

"It's not like I can start without my best friend and resident weapons expert can I?" Jaune said nonchalantly as he brought up his 'Closeness' stats. Surely enough, Ruby was at the top of it when he sorted it out using the numbers function. Though, there was something puzzling.

 **Ruby Rose**

 **35/100**

 **Relationship Status: Tingly Feeling Friend?**

 **Feeling: Nervous, Excited, Happy**

What the hell was a 'tingly feeling friend?'? Seriously, did the game not even know what that meant? Was that what that was? Looking down at her, he wondered why she'd be excited happy and nervous at the same time before realizing.

It was obvious in hindsight!

She was totally in her element here in the weapons store! Being the weapons nut she was, there's no way she wouldn't be excited and happy in her element right!? Ruby was also probably nervous because she was showing him her hard work, and that makes everyone nervous!

 **(Jaune you dense mother f*cker.)**

Weird, the game did that thing where it blanks out words even though it shows it. Why would it do such a thing? That doesn't make any sense!

 **You've gained +2 Closeness with Ruby!**

"Y-you think I'm your best friend?" Ruby said meekly, and Jaune couldn't help but notice that apparently as he'd been thinking he'd been staring at her face, roughly a foot below him.

Nodding, Jaune patted her shoulder before turning her back to the case. "Of course! Pyrrha coming in close second of course." Jaune said feeling her shoulders slump. Makes sense, she should relax a bit.

"Now, what would _you_ recommend Ruby?" Jaune said looking at the wide array of metals. Even with 'Observe' he still thought it better to ask her. After all, she was the resident weapons expert right?

Hopping away from him, she walked down the display cases a bit before eventually humming and stopping at one. Putting her hand onto the glass before freaking out and wiping off her fingerprints, Ruby gestured towards it. " _This_ , is 'Whitesteel'. It's found underneath fire dust sometimes, and is extremely resistant to heat as well as most other stuff. The only thing better than it for durability would be 'Greatsteel' but that recipe was lost in the Great War."

Jaune nodded and waiting for her continue her history lesson.

"It's especially good for machinery, and is easy to work with for beginners. A bit expensive, but it should work out. If not, they offer financing here, so you can buy a whole bunch and pay it off over a couple of weeks, or months." Ruby said before tapping on the glass, her finger in her sleeve. "It's also apparently good for enhancing aura control, as well as acting as a conduit for aura. For someone like you, I think it's perfect!"

"Huh, alright. I'll take a whole bunch of it then shall I? It's not too expensive. Though, what did you say about me having to work with it earlier?" Jaune said as he waved down an attendant and reached a hand into his pocket, taking the money out of his inventory and into the hand there.

Ruby nodded. "In Signal we all designed our own weapons, but if you had something more simple, like Crocea Mors for instance, you'd make it totally yourself. Don't worry, we'll get enough that you can retry a couple times, and even then it shouldn't be too bad. We _are_ allowed a little bit of machinery to assist."

At that Jaune nodded, pointing to the Whitesteel as the attendant came over. It would be expensive, but really it was _only_ five hundred lien an ingot, so not too much. "Sir, we'll take ten of these ingots please."

Nodding, the old attendant began to head towards the back to get his stuff all out while Ruby nodded and gave him a thumbs up. "Alright, that seems like enough for a new handle, blade, and to recreate your shield as well! Maybe a couple of retries if we do it right, but we can practice on something else first."

Getting the box filled with ingots, Jaune took it outside of the store with Ruby before they saw the rest of the team across the street. Walking across, Jaune set the box down beside them as they all stood around.

"Where are we going next everyone?" Weiss asked, taking out a map of Vale which made sense. After all, she was Atlas born and raised, no way she knew what Vale was like. "Maybe the docks? We could go see some of the festival preparations."

Yang rolled her eyes. "That's boring!"

"It's not boring! The planning, the organization, the _everything_!" She said sounding as passionate as Jaune's ever seen her. He'd back her if she wanted, really it wasn't that bad. Waiting until nobody was looking, Jaune slipped the box into his inventory.

Blake meanwhile didn't quite believe in Weiss that way. Of course, she was almost certainly correct. "She just wants to spy on the incoming competition today."

"You can't prove that!" Weiss said pointing at Blake with a smile. "Do you have any _other_ suggestions?"

Blake smirked, gesturing down the other road at the three way intersection they'd just stopped at. "Yes actually. _I_ am going to buy a new book. We'll go there, _then_ check out the festival preparations. Deal?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

"Deal." Shaking on it, the two then began striding down the street, leaving Jaune and Yang to heft the bags while Ruby sped on in front. He saw them enter a few seconds before him and Yang, as he looked at the title of the shop.

' _Tukson's Book Trade'_

Huh, seems okay to him. Stepping inside and holding the door open for Yang as he shifted the plastic bags in his hands, he got a grateful 'Thank you!' from the fiery brawler as they both stepped inside.

They spent a few minutes there, but while there, Jaune got curious about something.

Could he buy skill books here?

Leaving Yang with all the stuff as she just played on her scroll, Jaune went browsing around the room. There was 'X-ray and Vav', among other comic books, as well as all sorts of fiction and history. Walking over to the graphic novel section, Jaune used observe on virtually every book he could find, and only found two of real use.

' _Absorb'_ Which was what he assumed to be like the Pokémon kind, with it taking health from an enemy and adding it to his own, as well as one other one which was involving something he hadn't really been using up until that point.

Stealth.

'Stealth For Dummies' was not a skill book, not really anyways. If anything, it was exactly what it seemed like. A book to train yourself to be stealthy. If anything, Jaune thought he should buy it anyways, it was only thirty lien, rather thick, and would actually teach him something about anything, assuming anything meant something.

Walking around, Jaune found himself lost in the books, the vast _knowledge_ he was surrounded by. Somewhere he heard Weiss and Ruby arguing about some sort of love interest in a book called 'Eclipse' or something, but he didn't know where.

Pointing his head upwards, Jaune attempted to listen to it. Despite it not being a huge store, it was easily big enough to get lost in. Walking around with his head up and his eyes closed so as to increase his hearing, Jaune eventually managed to find someone.

Naturally, it wasn't who he thought it was.

His eyes flew open in a second as he felt something soft press against his chest before he stumbled back. Looking forwards, an apology already on his lips, Jaune saw Blake standing there confused. "Sorry Blake, was trying to find them, extrasensory perception, all that jazz."

What did he just say? He doesn't even know…

"Ah, I understand." The normally rather quiet girl said, already going back to the bookshelves she was looking at rather intently. "What books do you have there?"

"Me? Oh, uhh, something about a video game from my childhood, as well as a 'For Dummies' guide on stealth." Jaune said before looking at the shelves she was. "What are you looking for here Blake?"

Blake gestured towards the thing before regretting it immediately. "Well, it's a novel of sorts, plenty of plot really. I mean, _that's_ the only reason I read the books. Anyone who tells you otherwise is a liar."

Jaune nodded. "Okay then. Uhh, need some help?" He said offering assistance. Really it was the least he could do, he hadn't exactly been going slowly when he bumped into her.

Blake looked like she was about to say something, then raised a finger, then dropped the finger and brought a hand up to her chin. "Well, maybe just a bit. I'm not sure if it's alphabetically categorized here for title, or by author in each category."

Huh, speaking of which what category were they in? Looking at the sign on one of the bookshelves, Jaune noticed how it said 'Adult'. Was there such thing as a book which wasn't for adults? "Well, what's the name and the author's name? I'll look for author, you can look for title eh?"

At that Blake nodded. "The author's name is 'J Sterling ', it's just a pen-name, but that's what she'd be listed by here."

Nodding in return, Jaune turned his eyes towards the shelves, browsing with his eyes and using observe to quickly determine which one was written by them. If he were to find one, he'd find them all. Oddly enough though, Jaune could've sworn that the 'Sterling' sounded familiar.

Oh well, the starling is a fairly popular type of bird anyways.

"Aha!" Reaching towards the shelves, Jaune took out a single book with the simple title of 'Ninja's Of Love: Shattered Moon'. Huh, it seems as though he was correct. Jaune felt his face heat up, oh jeez he's going to have to tell her isn't he? "Is this what you were looking for Blake?"

 **You've gained +3 Closeness with Blake!**

"Yeah. Thanks Jaune, it's greatly appreciated." She said snatching the book out of his hands as though it'd be gone any second. Which to be fair, it could be. It was a pretty hot release after all. "I really like this author's work, the _plotline_ is _really_ good, and there's new content quick enough to satisfy me."

Nodding, Jaune smiled a bit awkwardly at the book in her hands. This could very well make everything between them basically awkward forever. "Well, I actually know the author so yeah… I understand how good the books are."

At that she raised an eyebrow. "No offense, but I seriously doubt you know her. She lives deep in the mountains of Atlas surrounded by pen-"

"No, that's just what she tells everybody." Jaune said with a sigh before turning it over and opening the back to reveal the face of the author. It was a monotone photograph, which didn't show much colour, but you could see the long blond hair, the decent figure behind the black turtle neck, and the glasses framing her nice eyes.

" _This_ , isn't 'J Sterling' as you so pleasantly assumed, this is my sister. Lavender Arc." That's right his sister writes smut. Got a problem with it? No? He didn't think so.

"B-but how is that possible? And why 'J Sterling '? Even for a pen name that's too random!" Blake said her face going a slight shade of pink as she realized that must mean he knows about the 'plot' to the book. Yeah, 'plot'.

"Well, 'J' is the first initial of my mother's name, and 'Sterling' was my father's name before he married." Jaune said before taking the book into his hands and stacking it on top. "If you don't tell anybody, I'll even buy it for you. Hell, I'll get it signed if you ask nicely."

At that Blake's eyes lit up. "Could you?! I mean, it would be great if you could. Not to mention I have the rest of the collection at Beacon. Do you think you could mail it to her and get them all signed?"

At that Jaune nodded. "Yeah, I think that's doable. She's always doted on me, so I think she'll totally be fine with it."

 **You've gained +4 with Blake!**

Giving a happy little 'squee' which was totally out of character before stopping, going red in the face and coughing into her hand, Blake then nodded at him. "Great. We will discuss it more when we return to the dorms." With that, she walked off, nearly leaving Jaune before he could use her to find his way back to the front of the store.

Paying for the book for her, which was only a measly twenty lien, Jaune gave it to her and they walked out of the store with all the bags. Thankfully, it seems as though generally throughout the course of the day he's managed to work his way into all of their good graces, which was a good thing, since now they all carried their own bags.

They were walking down the street when they spotted a large store, probably used for dust which had huge broke windows. Looking past the police tape, they could tell that it had been robbed, recently too if the detectives outside were anything to go by.

All of them agreed silently to go check it out, and mosied over. Coming to the front, Weiss gestured and got the attention of one of the detectives. "What happened here?"

The man shrugged, suspenders following his shoulders the entire way. "They got robbed."

Weiss briefly looked ready to kill him for his incompetence before continuing. As she did so, there was a large blast from a ship entering the docks just down the street. He could smell the fish on the air, the salt in it too. "I mean, what _specifically_ happened here."

The man's partner walked over. "Well, someone, _we're_ thinking White Fang came in, looted the place. Though, oddly enough, they didn't take a single dime. Well, maybe they did, we haven't counted yet. What they've mostly taken is dust."

With that they walked back inside of the store, whether to get on with their jobs or to actually just get away from the nosy brats, he would never know. Weiss turned around, crossing her arms. "Figures the White Fang would be up to such a thing."

At that Blake stepped forwards, passing Jaune her bag without even looking to see if he would actually accept it or not. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"What that _means_ , is that the White Fang is a bunch of criminals. They're barely even terrorists even more, stealing from _one_ shop? That can't even be called a terror attack. That's just a gang-crime." She said as they walked towards the docks, still talking.

"If you haven't noticed, the White Fang is actually rather effective taking all sorts of things, not to the point it would be called terrorism, since they're not killing people, but they're rather effective at what they do." Blake said raising a point. Wow, Jaune's pretty sure that's the most he's ever heard her say in one breath!

"Who cares, those faunus can take whatever they want. If they can't put it to good use, then who cares?" Weiss said, her heels clacking against the pavement of the sidewalk. "All they are is people using a 'righteous' cause to excuse all of their wrongdoing. It makes me sick."

At that Blake gave a rather unpleasant smile. "And how pray tell, are they doing that? Everything they do can be attributed to them gaining resources to fighting for faunus rights. Really, they can use that as an excuse because it's not an excuse, but rather a fact!"

At that Weiss laughed. "Don't kid me. Why would they do something as silly as rob a store in the middle of the day? That's inefficient and just goes to show how stupid those animals really are."

"Animals? They're people!" Blake hissed out. Jaune could've sworn he saw her muscles tense, but attributed that to just him seeing things. "Okay so what if they _do_ do these things huh? There are human terrorist groups who are _just as_ if not _moreso_ ineffective!"

"Yeah but these animals got lucky just a few times, and now they're regarded as what? A superpower for faunus rights? No, they wouldn't be violent if they really wanted equal rights." Weiss said raising what was actually a fairly good point. "They'd be organizing huge protests, effective ones which _force_ people to listen. They'd block roads during rush hour, they'd start small in a town, or little city state before moving outwards."

"Stop calling them animals!" Blake said getting more riled up than he's ever seen her. To be fair, Weiss _was_ being rather mean. Surely _some_ of them were _trying_ to do the right thing! "They _are_ forcing people to listen because the protests weren't working!"

"I'll stop calling them animals when stop acting like them! When they stop killing my family!" Weiss said finally having enough and turning around before stomping her foot onto the ground. Already a glyph was there, but it disappeared just as quickly as she calmed herself. Taking in a deep breath, Weiss looked at Blake. "When they kill my family, they don't even do anything. That wouldn't stop the business. Even if they were to kill _me_ , or _my father_ , it wouldn't do anything! Blake, the dust mines are still jobs, jobs that _nobody else_ offers them! At least we do!"

"With low-" Blake began to counter her before getting cut off violently.

"With lower wages! But who's to say that whoever replaced my father will be better? If we were to give it to someone, a absolute _monster_ he'd _enslave_ them, pay them nothing!" Weiss said before looking Blake dead in the eye. "I'm going to change things when I take over, I'm going to give them rights if only so that they stop attacking my and my family, doing nothing, and instead start attacking the people that matter."

"The politicians." Jaune said stepping into the argument. "Weiss does have a bit of a point Blake. While I don't truly believe the White Fang to quite be as villainous as Weiss suggests, there really isn't a point in hurting the Schnee family. That won't get them rights, that'll just tighten their reigns in the mines."

Both Blake and Weiss were about to talk, but he wasn't done. "Now you both listen. Things might never change. Are the White Fang fighting for change? At the end of the day, if they're to be believed, then yes. Yes they are. Are they doing it wrong? Yes, they're doing it wrong. But really, can we blame them? With the low turnout for the rallies, and the ineffective methods, they made too far of a leap when going to violence. Really, most faunus don't support the White Fang because the White Fang has made it _harder_ for faunus."

Jaune continued, taking in a deep breath. "Now that people have lost friends, family, and believe that all faunus are scum, _which they are not_ , _all_ faunus get discriminated, more so than before. Are they getting rights? Sure, but what do rights matter if every human in the population hates them anyways? Then there's just no point."

At that all of them fell silent, with Weiss taking in a deep breath before looking at Blake. Hopefully things would go better from here.

"Blake, I'm sorry for getting so heated. B-but…" Weiss' voice cracked and a tear slid down her face but it was gone as fast as it came, replaced by determination as her nails dug into her palms. "My uncle, several of my cousins. They were all killed, so I really dislike the topic. Just thinking about it… Just thinking about it makes me a worse person, I think Blake. So please, forgive me for getting heated. I understand that they're made by their actions, not their race, so forget my comments too. That's just me looking for a way to hurt."

Blake's head was up by the end, looking somehow dignified, defeated, and utterly sorry all at once. "It's fine… I'm sorry for bringing it up. It's just, some of my best friends when I was a kid were faunus, and I just… Well, they're lives weren't great, just because of their heritage. One of them even died. So, I can't help but want the best for them, because I know that they're nice people too. It's like you said, made by actions…" By the end her voice lowered, eventually ending as Jaune heard some sort of kerfuffle on the docks.

 **You've gained +2 Closeness with Blake!  
You've gained +5 Closeness with Weiss!**

 **You've gained +2 Closeness with Velvet!**

 **You've gained +2 Closeness with Yang!**

 **You've gained +1 Closeness with Ruby!**

Huh, that's a lot of closeness! Odd though how he got so much with Weiss. He wasn't really taking her side, as much as he was agreeing with a certain point of hers, or rather, attempting to stop the fight by using one point from both sides to get them to both stop. Ruby and Yang getting closeness with him wasn't _too_ surprising, after all they're his teammates, and he just helped them out a ton he bets! As for Velvet? Well, she wasn't anywhere near, but considering he _kinda sort of_ just said that fighting for faunus rights is a good thing, the game probably just got her to get it up with him anyways.

"Though, I would like to point out that those specific ones, the ones that _chose_ to rob that shop, are breaking the law." Weiss said gesturing to the shop which was long since left behind as they now stood on the docks over the pier. Setting down the bags, Jaune watched as Blake smiled, just a little bit.

"Yes. _Those_ specific _people_ , who _chose_ to break the law, are indeed lawbreakers and deserve every bit of justice coming to them." Blake said, feeling a bit better by the second.

Sighing, Jaune thanked himself, whatever god was up there, the game, anything for not turning that into a _cat_ -astrophe. Get it? They were on the subject of Faunus? He made a cat joke?

"-I'm a great stowaway! A bad stowaway would get caught!" Jaune heard over the water before there was a thud. Turning towards where Ruby was pointing, Jaune caught a glimpse of a blonde head of hair running up the steps even as the cops came running down the street pointing at him.

"Halt wrongdoer! I said halt! HALT!" The officer said, holding out his badge in the young man's direction. He got a stuck out tongue and a middle finger in his direction before he just kep running, now just in front of the group.

It was like everything went in slow motion, as he turned his head towards the group and eventually, ever so slowly, as he came to Blake winked in her direction before continuing. Even as he passed, Jaune noticed the nice pair of abs in the shirt.

Watching as the young, well bodied man, who was apparently a faunus, ran by, he saw Weiss hop onto the sidewalk pointing in the direction of which he went. "Aha! It's our duty as huntresses and one hunter I suppose to arrest him!"

Deciding that since he hasn't done anything particularly nice for Weiss today to make up for earlier, Jaune left his bags, hopping onto the sidewalk before sprinting after the vagabond, leaving some impressed and confused ladies behind even as he called over his shoulder.

"ANYTHING FOR YOU SNOW ANGEL!"

The chase… It was on.

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Note:** Done! In time! I was worried I wouldn't have enough, but then I went _four fucking thousand_ more than I thought! Not to mention I started six hours later than I was planning! Am I a boss or what!?

Great, so _eventually_ , we'll be seeing new geared Jaune! Woo! Got the necklace (super important) and the Whitesteel! That's good, a lot of stress off of my back.

Now, we've found a great place to stop. I'm going to answer some reviews, issue a challenge for all of you, then go relax! Please, leave a review, watch some RWBY (Volume 5 is out on Youtube tomorrow! I can't fucking wait!) and have a wonderful evening!

 **Review Responses:**

 **Zaralann:** Thanks.

 **CrimsonDarkness13:** Okay.

 **Random O' Panda:** CODEWORD: TETRIS

 **desdelor97:** Uhh, all it said was 'Congrats,' with the usual. I think it deleted some stuff of your review!

 **Benthino:** Haha, that's funny.

 **Yifto:** Gun? Why does he need a gun when he can shoot lightning?

 **Guam:** Haha, I think this one was fast enough.

 **lordrednight:** Hnnnng. It pains me. It really does.

 **SeaZZor:** Good review, Amigo.

 **ArtanisRose:** Haha, he's dense. (For now?) We'll see points… _Later_.

 **DuplicateUserName:** Oh my god, that was terrible. No puns!  
 **Mysterious Mr.E:** Yeah, he'll make more trips eventually. Beacon is like the tutorial, the world is like the entire world.

 **TalonIbnLaAhad:** Woo! Yeah, this is getting crazy. Haha, 'the' Iron Wood.

 **MaverickHunter13:** I hope it goes canon!

 **gabeclone:** We talked in PM.

 **BMAN92:** Why thank you!  
 **zen-aku the spirit of the wolf:** Yeah! Isn't it just great?  
 **ZenithTempest:** I set up Coco's thing today, in this chapter! She knows his faults, but isn't herself fast enough or skilled enough to capitalize on them. It's not weird, but to be fair it's like me pointing out the faults of the Flash. Doesn't mean I can just capitalize on them can I?

 **Guest:** Why thank you!

 **Guest:** I'd say in PM, but you don't have an account!  
 **pyschominer:** I get enough puns as it is thank you very much.

 **TheSetupMage:** I love Raven, I love Velvet. We'll see them later.

Alrighty, here's my challenge for all you folks. I for one, am tired of this, and I hope you all help me out. There are a couple fandoms: DanMachi, Sekirei, KonoSuba, Re:Zero, Campione! Those, and a few others, which seem to just have nobody there. I mean, we've got 20000 and KonoSuba barely has a fanbase! They're all great, with _huuuuuuuuge_ potential for stories! So everyone here, every one of you is going to go and write a story for one of them. Why? So that we turn these places from ghost towns, into thriving fandoms!

Please, consider doing it. They're small, they're nice, they're all great! Anyways, I'm out!

-DragonManmax

* * *

 **Stat Shit:**

* * *

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Level: 24**

 **Title: Master Househusband**

 **Nickname: Fearless Leader**

 **Perk: Room Service!**

 **HP: 1000/1000**

 **AP: 8600/8600**

 **Basic Stats:**

 **STR : 55**

 **DEX : 57**

 **VIT : 50**

 **INT : 43**

 **WIS : 42**

 **LUK : 21**

 **Romance Stats:**

 **Charm: 27**

 **Looks: 26**

 **Wit: 24**

 **Stat Points: 73**

 **Lien: 8,030**

 **Name: Pyrrha Nikos**

 **Closeness: 33/100**

 **Relationship Status: Crush**  
 **Gifts Received: Mood Understand**

 **Name: Yang Xiao-Long**

 **Closeness: 29/100**

 **Relationship Status: Great Friend**

 **Gifts Received: Mood Understand**

 **Name: Ruby Rose**

 **Closeness: 38/100**

 **Relationship Status: Tingly Feeling Friend?**

 **Gifts Received: Mood Understand**

 **Name: Blake Belladonna**

 **Closeness: 28/100**

 **Relationship Status: Good Friend.**

 **Gifts Received: Mood Understand**

 **Name: Weiss Schnee**

 **Closeness: 21/100**

 **Relationship Status: Good Friend.**

 **Gifts Received: Mood Understand**

 **Name: Glynda Goodwitch**

 **Closeness: 10/100**

 **Relationship Status: Student**

 **Gifts Received:**

 **Name: Velvet Scarlatina**

 **Closeness: 13/100**

 **Relationship Status: Friend**

 **Gifts Received:**


	13. Chapter 13

' **I do not own RWBY. It was created by Monty Oum, and is owned by Roosterteeth.'  
** ' **For optimal viewing pleasure, read this with the font: "Droid Sans" turned on.'**

 **Note:** Well, here we are. Twenty days later. Oh well, seems as though life has a habit of screwing with me lately, but I guess it's all fine since I'm back! Now, time to get rolling shall we? I don't really want to wait too long before getting this out…

I've cracked open a Pepsi (It's my life blood.), texted a girl (Got to dive into the rabbit hole for research. Yup, _totally_ for research.), and pre-planned tonight's smut. (I mean, what? No… I don't know what you're talking about.) I'm totally ready to get writing!

* * *

 **The Woman Whisperer**

 **Chapter XIII**

* * *

Jaune could feel his heartbeat pounding through his head even as his breathing continued on it's same, almost relaxed pace. While it seems as though yes, the heart still speed up despite the Gamer's Body, his breathing did indeed remained the same.

So, using this to his advantage, Jaune continued on his sprint down the sidewalk, after the rapskallion Weiss wanted so badly. After all, who was he to deny a angel? A minion of the gods?

Shaking his head before letting out a loud laugh which bounced through the city, he continued his sneakers smacking against the concrete. Weiss? As a minion? Pfft, yeah right. She'd get them to sign one paper or another and take over heaven.

That's just how amazing she is.

Dismissing the '+1 Dex' pop-up with a nod in it's general direction, Jaune jumped and twisted his body flying in between two people walking down the sidewalk who'd chosen not to move. Stumbling a bit on the landing, he continued until eventually he caught his sight on a mop of blond hair disappearing in front of him.

Grinning, Jaune continued onwards before flexing his hands and taking Crocea Mors out of his inventory. Slinging it over his shoulder even as it bounced and the point of the scabbard hit his bottom, he just kept running.

Quickly throwing his brain into a unofficial state of hyperawareness, Jaune cast his eyes around the sidewalk before looking down the street. To the left was the city of Vale, with a whole bunch of commercial buildings. To the right, the large bay Vale was built around. Underneath them, was the famous Vale seawall, famous for being so…. Normal.

No one else was around, and more importantly there was no one behind Mr. Monkey.

Coming to stop as he rapidly gained distance between him and the monkey man, Jaune thrust out his fist in front of him before a crackling of lightning filled his ears. Expanding out the sides of his hands, the 'Black Lightning' took form, chirping like a thousand birds before thrashing around in it's rod-like form.

Clenching his fist around the energy given form, he watched as his target stumbled, caught off-guard by the noise, was completely _shocked_ (get it?) when the first one shot past him, trailing a small ripple in the air as the intense heat continued on it's path.

Now focusing his attention entirely on Jaune, the man's hand flew backwards, kicking up the white button up shirt. Reaching his hand into his waistband, he twirled out a long staff before twirling it again into a pair of shotguns attached like a pair of nunchucks before twirling it all back again.

"Hey man! We don't need to fight!" He said before grinning cockily. Jaune could already tell he wouldn't like him all that much. Wasn't _he_ the criminal. "While sure, your lightning's kinda cool and all, I'll still take you down!"

With that, Jaune didn't let him continue another moment before lunging forwards, and crossing the distance between them in a few aura charged bounds. Ripping his sword from his scabbard with the sound of steel on harsh steel, Jaune swung it towards him before it was blocked.

Seeing the flash of surprise in his eyes, Jaune just smirked. "You might want to rethink that last statement."

Kicking outwards and twirling the staff around for a hit to Jaune's shoulder, he wasn't expecting the scabbard to swing in a practiced motion to the left arm and open stopping the shotgun blast and deflecting the pellets back towards the owner.

Twirling around, Jaune slashed again before stomping the ground and sending out an odd ten or 'Aura Chains' towards him. They crashed upwards from the ground in the great noise of links clashing together, despite their energy make up.

Swinging as his opponent was occupied with the chains, Jaune slashed his shirt as he dodged before the man got an ankle stuck on another chain. Jump kicking forwards, Jaune made a great downwards slash which displaced the air in it's way before the monkey blasted the chain with a shot and twirled his staff into a pair of nunchucks and swing the rope around the blade, causing Jaune to become unbalanced and miss even as it continued twirling on.

Turning quickly with his shield meant to catch the running faunus in the back, he didn't expect for it to come into contact with something prepared for him. Crunching through the light-structure blocking him, Jaune barely had time to notice how it looked like the ruffian!

So they went back and forth, both battling each other as they blocked and swung at each other, crashing into each other's weapons and sending waves of force through their arms. Clenching his teeth before kicking forwards when the opportunity arose, Jaune slammed the pommel of his weapon towards him only to find it caught against the staff before getting a cocky wink and what would've been a bonk on the head with the staff before Jaune cast an 'Aura Shield' in the way and stopped it mid-swing.

Grinning down at him, as they stood in a stalemate, the other blond raised an eyebrow. "You've just got a bag full of tricks don't you?"

Jaune smirked back. As much as he might not like that cocky prick, Jaune dignified him with a response. "I've got a vault full of them buddy. Now, care to stop with this madness so we can have a talk like civilized gents?"

He tilted his head to the side before snorting. "Nah!"

Letting go of his weapon, the monkey faunus dodged backwards as Jaune cast out a 'Spinning Aura Arrow' at his feet. It was obvious from the beginning acrobatics he showed when getting off the ship that he was a hunter in training, and it was confirmed once he saw the weapon. While they hadn't exchanged actual solid hits yet, the 'Spinning Aura Arrow' could still probably tear through him.

Instead, the ground up cement and concrete flew upwards and in all directions.

Forcing the monkey faunus to turn bring up his shirt and cover his eyes even as Jaune raised his shield, he moved it down just in time to see one of the apparent four light clones toss the staff back to the original owner.

Tipping an imaginary hat to an slightly impressed Jaune, the faunus smiled. "The name's Sun Wukong. It's been cool dude. Who may I owe this kind-of-maybe-awesome battle to?"

Jaune scoffed at that. _This_ was an awesome battle? Obviously he's never seen Pyrrha fight, the poor fool. He was in for a treat when he saw her the first time. "The name's Jaune Arc. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what man?" Sun shouted from twenty feet away when he saw Jaune transform his shield back into a scabbard and put away Crocea Mors before putting it back onto his hip, no properly attached.

"You! Stow away! Stop where you stand!" Jaune nearly burst out laughing from Weiss' high and mighty 'authority' voice, as well as the look on Sun's face. Turning around so noone could see his shaking shoulders, Jaune calmed a few seconds later before coughing into his hand and walking down the sidewalk towards a surrounded Sun.

 **You've gained +2 closeness with Weiss!  
You've gained +1 closeness with Ruby! **

Huh, makes sense. He did what Weiss asked, so he gets some bonus points in closeness. That's nice… So really Weiss just wanted someone who obeyed her? Hm… Maybe she would also be the one who'd like to wear the pants in the relationship?

"What were you doing stowed away on that boat!" Weiss said getting an incomprehensible jumble of words involving the word 'tiger' at least six times before shushing him. "How about I just give you a second to come up with a sentence shall I?"

Nodding, Sun took a second to think, letting Jaune get a good look of everyone else.

Ruby stood there, just as casually as you'd see her standing anywhere. Well, maybe a bit differently, but that's just because they're in public and Ruby's socially awkward. Noticing his eyes on her, Ruby looked at him before smiling and giving a small wave.

Wow… Has her smile always been quite so nice?

Raising a hand and waving back with a friendly smile before keeping up that smile on his lips the rest of the time, Jaune picked up one of the rocks from his 'Spinning Aura Arrow''s effect, and threw it off the sea wall into the sea. There was no reason behind it, he just felt like it.

Done with that, he dusted off his hands before walking over and standing generally near them. Eventually Yang seemed to get bored of guarding one side of Sun and just let her arms drop before walking over and standing next to them.

Finally having composed himself, Sun took in a deep breath before continuing. "Well, I mean, I've always been a curious guy, you know, adventure cool fights and stuff like that… I thought 'Hey! We're going to Vale anyways! Why not stow away on a boat and be like a pirate or something?' and then I was thinking about it more, and I was like 'Damn! That's a great idea!' so I went and stowed away on a boat."

Weiss was about to raise her finger in the air to ask a question before getting cut off by the boy. How dare he interrupt Weiss! Jaune was prepared to smite him with limitless 'Black Lightning' spells, but thought better of it.

Doing something so messy in front of such an angel was sure to make her disgusted. At least, temporarily. 'Harrumphing' silently, Jaune crossed his arms. He wouldn't smite him today, here he supposed.

"So I hopped on the first boat to Vale and here I am! I mean, there was a couple of complications along the way, but nothing I couldn't handle!" Sun said beaming with pride. "There was this one time I tripped down the stairs with my tacos, and another time whi-"

Weiss just stuck up one pristine and delicate hand stopping him mid-sentence. "Great, I didn't need the life story. So, I assume you're from one of the other combat schools then?"

Sun beamed in pride before thumping a fist on his bare chest. Jaune was briefly jealous before sighing. He was coming along just fine. "Haven is my city! Well uhh, school, but you know that." Sun quickly added at the end when the team glared at him.

That meme was so two weeks ago.

Weiss rolled her eyes before continuing in her scolding. Well, 'scolding' was perhaps a bit strong, but you get the gist of it. "Well, thank you for acting somewhat respectful. But I swear, if you stow-away again I _will_ call the authorities."

Mr. Wukong shook his head before raising up his right hand and smiling cheekily. "I promise I won't. Scout's honor."

Nodding, Weiss turned away from the group before walking off in that direction, expecting them all to follow. Patting Ruby on the shoulder as they all walked away from him, they heard a shout from behind them.

"What? You're all just going to leave?" Turning to face him, and leaving Ruby to continue on walking ahead with a nice pat on her small and rather nice shoulder, Jaune raised an eyebrow. "Well I mean, surely you guys'd like to hang out or something!"

Jaune just shrugged. "Well, really we're just kind of busy getting our shopping bags back to Beacon right now. Give us a call when you're in the area!"

With that he left behind a slumped Sun. Turning and not feeling one bit bad, he made a checklist in his mind and went through his inventory to see what he had and didn't have. Seeing all the Whitesteel in there, as well as the amulet, Jaune figured he was good.

Looking upwards from the screens, Jaune noticed how everyone apparently walked _way_ faster than him! Now about forty meters away, the girls were all walking off laden with bags, and that just wouldn't do! His gentlemanly side wouldn't allow for it!

Eyes straying a bit lower, Jaune figured that maybe being a gentlemen wasn't always in his best interests. As the almost unknowingly amazing women they were, they all naturally had figures which were perfect in every way. This much was already known.

Meaning of course, that them walking in front of him, brought a few perks. Or more specifically, Yang's perfect choice of black shorts, and Blake's infamous Bella-booty.

Looking on for a few seconds before considering bumping up his intelligence to one hundred and twenty just to get a better memory, Jaune didn't notice himself walking right into someone.

Stumbling forwards as he made contact with the warm body in front of him, Jaune fell forwards putting his hands out so he wouldn't crush whoever it was he was falling on. Seconds later, when he opened his eyes again, Jaune looked down into a lovely pair of bright green eyes.

Or rather, all of her was bright!

From the lovely and curly orange hair atop of her delicate looking and nice face, to the bright orange freckles along the light skin, to the bright green eyes, she seemed to radiate bright bouncing amounts of energy. Almost like Nora, yet a bit more…. Not Nora?

Noticing now their position, and the fact that they were actually rather close together, Jaune took in her _hot_ legs and stockings before shaking his head and standing up. Offering his hand down, he looked on with a sheepish smile. "Sorry, I was-"

"Salutations!" Jaune was cut off before quickly checking his aura meter. That greeting was so loud, his eardrums reverberated in place. Reaching up and grabbing his hand, the seemingly delicate white hand of this girl came into his and hefted her up with seemingly no effort. "My name's Penny! It's nice to meet you!"

Jaune nodded. She was actually rather charming really. The nice optimism was a nice change from all the seriousness which seemed to be enveloping them lately.

"The name's Jaune Arc. Short sweet, rolls off the tongue, and the ladies love it!" He said feeling kind of stupid by the end. He was about to apologize for being so awkward before she interrupted with a cute head tilt.

"Do they really?" Penny asked, hair bobbing. That's odd… She looked almost _genuinely_ interested in this conversation! Deciding to salvage what he could with this admittedly cute and charming girl, Jaune grinned.

"Well that doesn't really matter as long as you find it charming." He casting a wink in her direction and getting a giggle in return. God! She's so nice! Not to mention, he can almost hold a conversation with her!

 **You've gained +3 Charm!**

Well, this didn't really count as a conversation, but that's good enough!

"I certainly do Mr. Jaune Arc!" She said beaming brightly at him. Putting her hands behind her back, she looked at him. "I'm sorry I forgot to ask, are you okay? You took quite the fall back there!"

Jaune shook his head before looking at her. "If anything, I should be asking you! Are you okay? Call me Jaune by the way… "

She continued on with her smiling. "I am totally fine! I'm a very strong girl! At least, compared to regular girls I think. I will indeed call you Jaune from now on!"

Nodding, Jaune continued for her. "I get what you mean. I know some pretty tough girls myself. Each and every one of them could beat my sorry ass without a problem."

Penny tilted her head again, and the little ahoge on top of her head bounced. "Is it normally a problem for people to beat your ass?"

Jaune raised an eyebrow and moved his head back. "Pardon?"

"Beating your ass. Is that something people do often?" Penny said, seeming actually curious as to the answer. Ignoring the fact that that question could be taken very differently, and was being asked in public in a rather large open space, Jaune just coughed into his fist before answering.

"Well I mean, no not really. But they're pretty cool those girls." Jaune said before his eyes widened. What was he doing?! Never talk about other girls with the cute one you're currently talking with! "Just like I think you're cool girl."

 **You've gained +1 Charm!**

"Really?" She asked getting a nice nod and a smile from him before clasping her hands in front of him. Tilting her head again, Penny asked a question which took him almost completely by surprise. "That's wonderful! Jaune, would you like to be friends? I don't have many, but you seem trustworthy enough, and the background check hasn't found anything suspicious, so I believe you'd be a great boyfriend!"

Eyes widening in surprise, Jaune smiled before raising a question, completely ignoring the sentence about the background check.

"I'd love to be friends with you Penny, but I think that boyfriend is a little too much considering we just met." Frantically sticking his hands out in front of himself, he waved them around before continuing. "I'm not saying you're not a very nice girl and I would certainly like to perhaps-maybe pursue that in the future, but instant-boyfriend is a bit much."

Penny tilted her head again. "I don't understand. You agreed to being my friend, and you seem to be a boy, but you don't want to be my boyfriend? Am I somehow missing something here?"

Jaune nodded. Huh, she must not get out much. Oh well, maybe she'd need him one day to show her around the city! That would be a nice adventure. "Oh, I got it now Penny! Yeah sure, I'll be your 'boy' _friend_."

Nodding, Penny beamed at him. "It's good to see we could come to an agreement boyfriend! Now normal social protocol requires me to give you my number, do you have a pen?"

Jaune winced. "Nah I don't have a pen. Listen, just tell it to me, and I'll remember. I've got a very good memory! Or hey! If your memory is good enough, I'll just tell you mine!"

Penny nodded before tilting her head and closing her eyes. "My memory is very good, please tell me your number in three seconds. Feel free to leave out area code, however it would be appreciated."

Listing off his number, Jaune watched as she straightened herself, opened her eyes again and smiled at him. "Sadly, I have to go now! I will be sure to make contact with you later Jaune!"

 **You've gained +20 closeness with Penny!**

 **You're now friends with Penny!**

Waving goodbye as she left down the street, Jaune looked at the clock in his inventory. The next airship was in five minutes… He had one hell of a run if he was going to make it back to Beacon on time for the next one on time, and meet up with the other girls!

Running down the sidewalk, Jaune smiled to himself a bit.

He'd just gotten the number of a nice and oddly quirky and charming girl. Could this day get any better?

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

As punishment for going 'who knows where' in the middle of them walking back to the airship, Jaune had all the various bags filled with boxes dumped into his arms, and been told he should carry them to Team RWBY's room like a gentlemen.

Walking through the hallways in what was really more of a waddle, Jaune finally made it to the room before setting down the boxes and knocking on the door. Hearing some shushing and someone running over to the door, Jaune was greeted by a bootless Ruby who stood there looking kind of guilty.

"Sorry for walking off without you! We kind of forgot we dumped our stuff on you." Holding the door open for him while he picked them all up again and put them into a corner of the room, Ruby eventually looked into the hall and picked up a bag he couldn't grab. "So, how do you like the room? It's where the _magic_ happens!"

Laughing, Jaune looked around. Now that there wasn't dressing girls to distract from the rest of the room, he could see that it was basically an inverse version of his. Or rotated? Whatever. The bunk beds were a good idea, and a efficient use of space despite the fact that they looked shoddily put together.

Huh… With his semblance, could 'The Game' give him a 'Craft' skill to level up when he built them? Or even better, could he use that to level up 'Craft' for when he's remaking his sword!

"It's a nice room to be sure. I think I'll put the whole 'bunk beds' thing to a vote in my room. Seems like a good idea." He raised an eyebrow at her. "You come up with it?"

Ruby nodded, looking kind of embarrassed despite having come up with such a brilliant idea. It would save all sorts of space! "Weiss wasn't really on board with it at first, but now I think she's cool with it. Anyways, thanks for carrying the bags!"

"Yeah, thank you Jaune." Blake said, scaring all wits out of him. Done jumping, Jaune turned towards Blake's voice on the upper bunk to the right of the door where her nose was buried into a book.

"Why yes. While it was a punishment, you didn't complain at all. That deserves some praise I suppose." Weiss said speaking up from the desk she'd been working at in the corner. What was it with their team and corners!?

 **You've gained +1 Closeness with Blake!**

 **You've gained +1 Closeness with Ruby!**

 **You've gained +1 Closeness with Weiss!**

' _No Yang closeness point? Awww… Speaking of which, where is Yang? Oh, the bathroom door is closed. I suppose she must be in there eh? Oh well…'_ Nodding towards them, Jaune just gestured behind him. "Have a nice night ladies, I'll be heading back to my room. See you."

Walking out with a small and cute 'Bye' accompanied with a wave from Ruby, as well as noises of acknowledgement from Weiss and a muted silence from Blake, Jaune stepped out into the hallway before getting into his own dorm.

Much to his surprise, Pyrrha was the only one there, and even then it seemed as though she was on her way out. Nearly bumping into her nice figure when the door opened, Jaune felt bad.

"Sorry about that Pyrrha, wasn't expecting anyone to be back yet." Jaune said before letting her pass. Considering going into the room, he decided maybe that spending some time with Pyrrha would be nice. "How's it going Pyrrha?"

She shrugged, her nice milky shoulders rotating. "Pretty well I'd say. It's been a relaxing day, and I was about to go do some more training. I don't suppose you'd be inclined to join?"

Jaune just smiled at her, for once noticing that in their close proximity walking down the hallway quite how nice she smelled. Even in the bronze armor, Pyrrha still smelled fantastic, like some sort of nice shampoo from his childhood…

Was it his mother that used that one? Could've been Violet maybe…

Tilting his head, he let out some air. "I'll join you Pyrrha no problem. Today's been a great day, I mean, if I get roughed up by you, at least I'd see the bad stuff coming!" Jaune said getting her to let out a small laugh.

"Don't worry, I promise I'll go easy on you." She said in a teasing tone. It was nice to just spend some time with her for once. Seems like it was always him, and her, and Nora. Or her, and him, and Nora. Or Nora, and so on, and so on. Not to mention, she'd become less restrained since the beginning of their partnership.

Seeing her smiling more and actually willing to tease him back without worrying he'd freak out over her fame was a beautiful spectacle to behold. Speaking of that beautiful smile, it came out a few seconds later.

"Had I known getting you to spar with me was so easy, I would've asked earlier." She said seeming thoughtful for a second. "Jaune, I've got a few questions I hope you don't mind answering."

Jaune shrugged. What question could really be so bad? "Ask away, I'm a totally open book!"

"Why is it that despite your versatility, and skill _now_ , you seemed so… Sloppy? I think that's the most appropriate word for your combat at the beginning of the year." She asked, almost feeling bad for asking that. Really, putting down her partner's previous incompetence wasn't that great of a thing to do.

Jaune just smiled at her. She _did_ have a point, and his advancement was rather suspicious. While he didn't quite have a premade answer, Jaune _generally_ knew what he was going to say when asked. "Well, I was never really a _combat_ kind of guy. Like you know how Oobleck is a history teacher who's also a hunter? I was thinking of being something like that originally, so it wasn't my main focus."

That was a excuse he had actually been thinking about for some time. It made sense too. Beacon was a school for people in the profession of being a hunter, but whether teaching of fighting it didn't matter. There were classes for both, and you could graduate and go do either provided you took the right courses.

That would explain his barely adequate combat ability in the beginning. He could say he trained just enough to pass initiation and then teach for a living. That would be fine.

At that excuse, Jaune got a nice humm from Pyrrha of content. "That sounds rather nice. Any particular subject you were planning on teaching? Personally, I can _definitely_ see you being a swim teacher!"

Jaune laughed at that gently pushing her shoulder, taking a second to admire it's smooth feel against his hand, and the nice body which was attached to it. Thankfully, she didn't notice his eyes straying downwards from his barely superior height down her cleavage.

What? He was still a man.

"Aww! Come on! I'd be a teacher of 'manliness!' or something! I don't know… There's so many different sections to chose from." Jaune said before rubbing his chin gently. Huh, maybe that _was_ an option for him. Teaching didn't seem _that_ bad. Especially not at Beacon. "Maybe something aura related. I think I'd be really good at that."

Pyrrha grinned before playfully hitting him in the arm. "With your insane amount of aura, you could probably run a city!"

Jaune just laughed. "I doubt it's high enough yet… I mean, I could make it go pretty high if I _absolutely_ had to, but that would require far too many points."

"Points?" Pyrrha asked her green eyes sparkling in curiosity as they eventually stepped into the training rooms of Beacon. "What do you mean by points?"

Wrapping an arm around her sexy, sexy shoulders, Jaune pulled her closer to him in an affectionate one sided hug before giving off a laugh. "Don't worry about it. Not one bit."

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

Jaune winced. It appears as though yes, the Gamer's Body wasn't infallible. While yes, it gave him far more stamina than the regular person, he still got a debuff after the three and a half hours of his and Pyrrha's training.

It wasn't like his morning jogs, or small amount of weight lifting. This was training. _Real_ _Hunter-In-Training Training._ Where before, he'd shoddily thrown together a semi-efficient way of gaining stat-points, now he was working himself to the very limit.

He could only assume that this was one of the many reasons Pyrrha was so fantastic at what she did. Why? It's because this training was absolutely and completely _brutal_. Utterly so, to the point Jaune almost collapsed of a normally impossible exhaustion several times through.

The only reason he'd prevailed was because Pyrrha had cheered him on, and he couldn't bear to let her down or see her pout… No, there's no way he'd let that happen to someone as nice and undeserving of disappointment as her.

So, he trained on.

He'd gotten a notification at the very beginning of this training session, which had said this:

 **Due to the special nature of Pyrrha's training sessions, you will gain all of your stat points once the training is complete!**

 **However, you will gain more than training on your own, and you will gain closeness and normal experience at the same time!**

 **These are doable once every second day.**

Once he'd seen that, he had some sort of idea that there would be great rewards to doing something like this, and to an extent, the rewards were absolutely _fantastic_ compared to his usual training sessions.

Though to be fair, this was ridiculous.

After some brief stretches which had his balls aching like nobodies business after the splits, but also had his heart racing from seeing how flexible and gloriously sexy Pyrrha was when doing her own stretches, they'd gotten to work.

Pyrrha of course had changed into something which _wasn't_ bronze armor for the training. Something he was thankful for, as the tights stopped him from seeing the stupid amount of panty-shots he could've _potentially_ seen.

They'd scaled the obstacle course twelve times total. With Pyrrha having completed hers in a manner of ten minutes, Jaune had taken something more akin to a half hour. He had to climb, jump, swing, pull himself across, and roll before sliding through all sorts of things, while other things attacked him.

More specifically, large iron filled punching bags swinging from the ceiling, rods which shot out of walls, and the occasional floor trap. Of course, after the fifth one he generally knew _where_ everything would be, if not how everything worked or when it went off.

That wasn't the end of it, no… Not by a long shot.

There was weight lifting. Lots of it. As well as all sorts of arm workouts, full body workouts, core strengthening, and cardio. They did twenty minutes on the treadmill, five of those minutes running at full tilt. Thankfully, he did better at those things as his aura repaired his torn muscles, and let him continue longer on the treadmill without breaking down in tears sobbing.

After all this, and Jaune was left with the 'Sore!' status-effect which made his body well…. Sore. But no… That's not the worst part. What happened after all that, was Pyrrha put them inside one of the specialized rooms they had at Beacon to practice against the various levels of training bots they had.

Experimental tech that was, but it worked well enough for training against humans.

They did a ten minute round of holding off waves of enemies with any weapons and rules allowed. Then another ten minute round of them non-lethally taking out enemies with their weapons, before going to another ten minutes of unarmed combat against the bits.

Had Jaune not had the 'Gamer's Body' he would've likely dislocated some fingers from how hard he had to hit those bots to do anything. Jaune wasn't sure, but he was fairly certain that even covered in sweat and feeling at least a _tiny_ bit spent in battle, Pyrrha still had the calm of mind to funnel her aura to her hands or something to act as a buffer.

They did all these battles back to back, as true partners should.

Of course, when the back to back battles came to an end, they came together face to face, blades readied. Holding out Crocea Mors in front of him, Jaune's felt a bit good with his chances. While Pyrrha _totally_ had him outskilled, he was able to think rationally enough the entire time to keep her more or less _kind of at_ bay.

Or at least, he thought he'd be able to think rationally enough.

She came at him from all ways, shifting her weapons and using them to their ranges while switching in all ways every time, totally unaffected by the different feels as she went back and forth. Moving like water given form, Pyrrha turned combat away from the deadly brutality it really was, and turned it into some sort of dance which was delicate and as beautiful as a orchid.

God, he's turned into a poet now too!

So he'd held her off as best as he could. He couldn't succeed all the time, and barely made any counter attacks, but by the end of the day felt as though his defence was becoming pretty solid as a whole. Or rather style of defence.

Defence without using skills was still going to be a bit of a bitch.

Sighing and sitting down on the bench in the guy's change room, Jaune wiped his face with a towel before rubbing a shoulder of his. The pain and soreness was already healing thanks for aura, but he was _tired_. Tired in ways he hasn't been since 'The Game' started.

Jaune could only imagine that if Pyrrha had done stuff like _this_ every day for the past four or five years of her life, that she would be one of the greatest conditioned people on the planet without a doubt.

Hell, he's seen her without a top on by accident several times (sadly her bra was on every time) and each time she's been extremely tone, without being stupidly muscular in frame. She wasn't hulking, yet extremely fit at the same time.

The respect he had for his partner skyrocketed after today. Absolutely and completely. Now, it was time to see what rewards he'd been granted for the absolute brutality of the day.

 **Your level has gone up by one!**

 **You've gained +6 Strength!**

 **You've gained +6 Dexterity!**

 **You've gained +10 Vitality!**

 **You've gained +3 Intelligence!**

 **You've gained +4 Wisdom!  
You've gained +3 Luck!**

 **You've gained +2 Charm!**

 **You've gained +4 Looks!**

 **You've gained +1 Wit!**

' **Sword Proficiency' has gone up by five!**

' **Shield Proficiency' has gone up by two!**

' **Aura' has gone up by six!**

' **Aura Shield' has gone up by two!**

' **Spinning Aura Arrow' has gone up by three!**

' **Aura Chains' has gone up by four!  
** ' **Black Lightning' has gone up by one!  
** ' **Style Of the Phoenix!' has gone up by eight!**

As you can see, it was an extremely, _extremely_ good training method. Though of course, when certain skills prestiged that's when he felt he would _actually_ be on the level of the other Beacon kids physically and skill wise, but until then he was fairly confident he could take someone like Cardin now, despite the level disadvantage.

Of course, perhaps the stats were tied more to overall strength, and levels were simply used to get skill points and things like status?

Skills leveling up was great. The boosts had also reduced the cost on the ones they'd affected, or the numbers for modifiers for things like 'Aura'. That was really a good part. Like for instance now, 'Style Of The Phoenix!' was much easier to use for extended periods of time, as the eight levels had pushed it to level twenty, and that made the cost drop by twenty.

He assumed that it would do that for every twenty levels, so at level one hundred it would take no 'Aura' to maintain. It seemed really good, and after this, Jaune had been sure to promise Pyrrha that he'd join her whenever she was training.

According to his wonderful champion of a partner, she did it every second day, for something around this time. He promised to join her, on his word as an Arc, whenever he _could_. That really made her smile, and speaking of closeness, for the _first_ session, and the _first one only_ , he got an extra five closeness.

 **You've gained +4 Closeness with Pyrrha!**

 **You've gained the first time bonus of +5 Closeness with Pyrrha!**

That was nice, and brought them to a nice forty two points in closeness. Huh, speaking of closeness, it's been awhile since he's actually scrolled all the way through those and went to the various 'Relationship' bits.

Scrolling through those various ones, Jaune noticed that with every girl he's encountered, 'Friend' was somewhere in there. In Ruby's case, while he didn't know what it meant, 'Tingly Feeling Friend?' seems pretty good, and their closeness was pretty high. Probably the second highest after Pyrrha's, sitting at a nice thirty nine.

Blake, Yang, and Weiss all had either 'Good Friend' for Blake and Weiss, or 'Great Friend' for Yang. Ms. Goodwitch… Well, she had 'Student' but he would be sure to dump some more time into her sooner or later, and maybe, just _maybe_ make her smile one day!

That would be neat!

He noticed that Penny's was pretty high up there, with them having a 'Good Friends'. However, the 'Mood Understand' he was awarded for getting twenty or more closeness was for some reason blocked. He shrugged at it.

Velvet, that adorable bunny of a girl had thirteen with him, and thought of him as a friend. That was really nice of her, and he thought of her as a very nice girl who he could get along with easily. Though, that 'Coco Adel' girl, had the same name as the one on the card he'd been given today to fix his clothes… They were only at a three, and 'Acquaintances'. All in all, there was only one he didn't understand, and that was Pyrrha's….

 **Name: Pyrrha Nikos**

 **Closeness: 42/100**

 **Relationship Status: Falling Hard.**

What the hell was 'Falling Hard' supposed to mean? Shaking his head, Jaune silently chuckled. Oh Pyrrha, you wonderful and confusing woman. Though to be fair, most women are wonderful and confusing, and like Jaune's dad always said: "Trying to understand a woman is like staring into the abyss, don't try it." They were wise words, and Jaune liked to think that he's slowly learning how true those were the more he went on in life.

Sighing, Jaune became curious. Sure he's had 'Mood Understand' for a while, but when does he actually use it? Tapping on Blake's, he thought to check up on her really quick. While she seemed fine earlier, it could've been all a ruse.

She'd seemed rather agitated at her conversation with Weiss, and he hoped she wasn't suppressing her feelings or something of the like. Tapping on it, Jaune was totally unprepared for what came next.

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

 _The waves rolled over him, and everything went dark. Jaune reached out in front of himself, but his hands grasped nothing but dark tendrils which seemed to be there, and not there. Stretching on for infinity, he floated for minutes on end, all in what could've been less than a second._

 _Losing all perceptions of time and space, jaune wandered through a vast and infinite darkness out of his control, before for a single moment, there was a flash of light in the distance._

 _Like a hammer striking a piece of hot metal against an anvil, there was a crash of noise and a flash of sparks as they burned their ways, molten stars against a black sky into his vision. Enveloping him as the flames burned through the darkness, he felt it, where before he felt nothing._

 _Everything crashed back at him, the terror, the feeling of being completely and utterly out of place. Afraid, scared… Everything was there. The anxiety, the unsureness… But most importantly, the one thing which stood out the most and changed everything in the next moments._

 _The fact that she was feeling as though she was lost._

 _With that, the hammer struck the anvil in the stars in reverse, as the sparks flew back towards the origin point, disappearing into one single, steady light in the darkness. Then he was filled with other, stronger emotions, like a single dark metal strengthened._

 _The iron will. The will to change, to make the world a better place. The rage, the fury, the boiling need and want for justice, the hunger for an equality between all people, so that they could be thought of as people and not objects or races. The want for belonging, the desire of her having found it here, now with them. Jaune could see the faces passing by at lightspeed through his mind, of the people she cared about, and noted himself among those images._

 _It was there. The drive, unstoppable drive to carry on and persevere against all odds was there. The want to fit in here, with them, and be accepted, was there._

 _So then there he was, Jaune Arc, suspended in time and space for a moment, as his world previously enveloped in darkness became awash with light, and he became blinded back to reality._

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

Crashing back into his body, Jaune had no idea what just happened. 'Mood Understand'? No… That was not at _all_ a good name for it… No, that was far more intimate. It was like he invaded her privacy, her being, her very heart and soul in that one second in which he was in there.

While Jaune might not know one bit how it worked, and he knew the drive to carry on was there, Jaune still remembered the feeling of being lost. Jaune knew of it, something that's visited him before, when he was lost and not away from home doing what he wanted to be.

Jaune was no longer lost, and he'd find Blake, and let her know that she _had_ a place. That she was here, and with them, and everyone wanted equality too. While he didn't know why she strove for it, he saw it as important enough.

She, as classified by his game, was a 'Close Friend'. Close friends help each other out.

Finishing drying himself off, Jaune strapped Crocea Mors to his hip and dumped the towel into the large basket on a cart. Walking out of the dressing room, he knew that Pyrrha had already left back for the room.

Making quick strides on the sidewalk, Jaune continued walking towards the dorm building, ready to pull Blake out into the hallway, or somewhere else just to talk with her. About anything, just to let her know that he was here, and fine to talk to.

What he wasn't expecting was to come up from behind her, just as she disappeared into the darkness, with her ribbon left behind and floating in the wind, a blond mop of hair glistening in the darkness, even as two furry appendages twitched in the cold air.

Grabbing the ribbon out of the darkness, Jaune knew this was it. Something covering her ears, the things she'd kept hidden unnecessarily. Already, from the brief bits he'd seen as she walked off, he thought she looked far better with them out in the open.

Briefly, he wondered if he was far too late. He thought that maybe, she'd be putting everything here behind her… But no… While she was walking back now, he knew that she had the will to continue and that feeling of being out of place would pass… It would pass, because she wanted to be with them, to call them her friends, to fit in with people who cared about her.

Blake would stand by her friends until the end.

They would stand by her during the end, and after it.

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Note:** I could not be happier in having spent an extra hour on this today. Ended much better than I thought it would. Keep in mind, this is in line with canon events, and this is just when Blake takes off her bow and leaves with Sun. This still happened because while they didn't storm off in the city, they were shown arguing in the room later that episode.

That's what happened here.

Now, please leave me your thoughts. As I'm just getting back into writing now, this might be a bit all over the place, but there's a lot here, and it should all be pretty decent in my opinion. So yeah, please leave some thoughts, they're appreciated.

(Honestly, didn't think I'd get past four thousand words today… Got to 7.5k, so I'm feeling great.)

Now, I'm going to answer reviews, put the stats in, and go to bed. You should all leave a review, drink a Pepsi, not do drugs, and all go have a wonderful night people!

 **Review Responses:**

 **Cherokee2391:** Haha, thanks man! Yeah, 30 is pretty much the 'Crush' number.

 **Random O' Panda:** Haha, I went back and fixed it I'm pretty sure.

 **desdelor97:** Thanks man!  
 **rwby1989:** I wouldn't say that lucky… He's only got 24! I've decided yes, Penny is going to be included in the harem.

 **psychominer:** Huh, that actually makes a lot of sense.

 **salomjesus3:** Thanks for saying thanks!

 **TheSetupMage:** Haha, don't worry about it man. The challenge was just me being salty.

 **DuplicateUserName:** Trust me man, all the time people argue their side without considering a single other thing. I mean, really, they've just got to learn to look at _everything_ when arguing.

 **SeaZZor:** Thanks man!

 **Zaralann:** Every point into charm? Hehehe…

 **Bomberguy789:** Haha, what you want doesn't matter. So just screw off.

 **littlejason8:** More OP? Uhh, Jaune's pretty good right now man.

 **BMAN92:** Just learned there's a second season of KonoSuba! On my to-watch list!

 **Unchained:** Of course Jaune has a libido! Of course, he has more of one in my smut fic… (Check it out, wink wink.)

 **Benthino:** Learn something from Sun? Meh, maybe.

 **zen-aku the spirit of the wolf:** Haha, yeah that makes sense.

 **Shashenka:** Haha, I considered it, but it's too cliche. Besides, if he was the author we wouldn't have a 'sexy' sister for later on. (Whoops, spoilers.)

 **alrickit:** Yup! He's a perfect House Husband.

 **Mystic Koolaid:** Why yes, yes it was.

 **Mysterious Mr. E:** Yup! Most of his gear will change visuals, and gain more functions.

 **lordrednight:** Hnnnnng. Stop with the puns. I mean, damn. Just no…

 **BukkakeNoJutsu:** Thanks!  
 **Josh Spicer:** Haha, yup! Since he won't be getting a single bit of that Blake!

 **eternaldestiny . deathsquad:** Yup! But wouldn't it be kind of cool to max them all out at the same time?

 **Guest:** Everyone's in the harem.

 **NAJ P. Jackson:** There'll be more JNPR in Forever Fall and Volume 2 for sure.

 **acald:** Not quite that, but it says in my notes that: _Allows for possible creation of new 'Black Lightning' spells._ Trust me, I have big plans with that.

Anyways, I'm off. See you ladies and gents! I'd like to thank 'Green Day', 'Tally Hall', 'Macklemore' for this specific chapter's soundtrack and writing music. Now please, have a wonderful night!

-DragonManMax

* * *

 **Stat Shit:**

* * *

Name: Jaune Arc

Level: 25

Title: Master Househusband

Nickname: Fearless Leader

Perk: Room Service!

HP: 1200/1200

AP: 9200/9200

Basic Stats:

STR : 61

DEX : 64

VIT : 60

INT : 46

WIS : 46

LUK : 24

Romance Stats:

Charm: 33

Looks: 30

Wit: 25

Stat Points: 78

Lien: 8,030

 **Name: Pyrrha Nikos**

 **Closeness: 42/100**

 **Relationship Status: Falling Hard.  
Gifts Received: Mood Understand**

 **Name: Yang Xiao-Long**

 **Closeness: 29/100**

 **Relationship Status: Great Friend**

 **Gifts Received: Mood Understand**

 **Name: Ruby Rose**

 **Closeness: 39/100**

 **Relationship Status: Tingly Feeling Friend?**

 **Gifts Received: Mood Understand**

 **Name: Blake Belladonna**

 **Closeness: 28/100**

 **Relationship Status: Good Friend.**

 **Gifts Received: Mood Understand**

 **Name: Weiss Schnee**

 **Closeness: 23/100**

 **Relationship Status: Good Friend.**

 **Gifts Received: Mood Understand**

 **Name: Glynda Goodwitch**

 **Closeness: 10/100**

 **Relationship Status: Student**

 **Gifts Received:**

 **Name: Velvet Scarlatina**

 **Closeness: 13/100**

 **Relationship Status: Friend**

 **Gifts Received:**

 **Name: Coco Adel**

 **Closeness: 3/100**

 **Relationship Status: Acquaintance, Atrocious Dresser Which Must Be Fixed**

 **Gifts Received:**

 **Name: Penny Polendina**

 **Closeness: 20/100**

 **Relationship Status: Good Friends.**

 **Gifts Recieved: Mood Understand (Blocked)**


	14. Chapter 14

' **I do not own RWBY. It was created by Monty Oum, and is owned by Roosterteeth.'  
** ' **For optimal viewing pleasure, read this with the font: "Droid Sans" turned on.'**

 **Note:** I'm starting this late on the Thursday, while attempting to become the _actual_ woman whisperer, and while playing my dad over phone in a game of chess. Pardon me if the first couple hundred words are a bit… Off?

Now, for those of you who weren't expecting the 'Mood Understand' bit. I would like for all of you to consider everything within the human mind. Every chemical, the subconscious, the conscious mind. Now imagine suddenly understanding every single bit of it's mood, even down to the very speck of emotion the owner doesn't know they possess.

Yeah. Freaked out yet?

Now, I've cracked open a Pepsi and am ready to get going! Time to get some life blood in my veins, and some writing through my fingertips! (Note: It will say in the author's note at the end whether I've cut my nails or not. If it doesn't say so, please leave a review reminding me to. Thanks.)

* * *

 **The Woman Whisperer**

 **Chapter XIV**

* * *

 **You've developed the skill 'Sense Probably Malicious Intent'!**

Jaune groaned both at the fact that the game somehow had time to make a joke of the situation, and about the fact that his back just hit the wall behind him with enough force to _probably_ break a rib.

Wincing as the breath was driven out of his lungs by the fist holding onto his shirt, Jaune thanked the Gamer's Body before collapsing onto the ground. God, that hurt that's for sure! While most pain is negated, some things still slip through before it can activate!

"Yang! Jaune's our friend what are you doing!" Ruby's voice came over the commotion in the small room even as Yang backed off, Jaune heaving on the floor. Putting her hands onto Jaune's shoulders, Ruby gently tugged him up before he was standing there, mostly recovered. "He couldn't have known this was going to happen at all!"

"Really Ruby? Why not huh?" Yang said, her eyes simmering down even as her voice raised. Seems as though Ruby's 'Yang Whisperer' powers had kicked in and saved him. "He was _there_ when Blake was leaving! He could've stopped her!"

"But he didn't Yang. He _didn't_ stop her, because Blake had a choice." Ruby said before continuing, sounding very leader-like at that moment. "Now, while I don't _agree_ with that choice whatsoever, she still had it!"

"Ruby has a point." Weiss said, raising her voice from her previously rather quiet position on her mattress. Her eyes were closed before, but now were open, letting those lovely ice blue eyes see the world. "If Blake wanted to leave, Jaune had no right in stopping her."

"Bu-" Yang began before she was shushed by Weiss' hand.

"I'm not saying she was right, or that Jaune did the right thing, I'm simply saying that he had no right to stop her, and that she had the right to leave." Weiss said before touching her brow with her fingers and massaging them. She was thinking the same thing he was right now. "Why did I have to push things… I could've just left it at the uneasy silence we had before."

Jaune, now recovered for the most part, got up rubbing his back and hearing a pop before continuing. "Don't blame yourself Weiss. Really, it's my fault for not stopping her, Blake's fault for getting too worked up, I suppose your fault for going a bit overboard for the team… Really, we can blame Yang and Ruby too for remaining too passive during the arguments, but I mean…"

He just kind of trailed off as they all stared at him before letting out an explosive sigh and continuing with some accompanying hand gestures. "What I'm trying to get at here, is that everyone involved is at fault. But let me tell you Weiss, while I'm not doing the greatest in math right now, I know that just like when doing all that fancy dividing stuff, blame cancels out."

Weiss tilted her head and looked at him while Ruby raised an eyebrow. Yang gave him a thumbs up and a nod getting Weiss to sigh in sync with Ruby. The math made sense right? It was just basic stuff right?

Had he said something wrong?

Maybe it was the fact that there was an odd number of people involved?

Yeah… That must be it.

 **You've gained [1+(-1)] Intelligence!**

In the awkward silence which followed it, everyone seemed to destress and manage to regain some sort of semblance of control over their emotions. Speaking of control, Weiss took the moment to seize the room. "Jaune's atrocious math skills aside, we've got to find Blake before classes start again on Monday. It's a bit late now to go look, so we should all get what rest we can and then wake up early tomorrow morning."

Nodding at her comment, Jaune understood. It made sense. "We'll divvy up the search areas in the morning so as to be more efficient."

 **You've gained +1 closeness with Weiss!  
You've gained +2 closeness with Yang!  
You've gained +1 closeness with Ruby!**

"Alright you heard the man!" Yang said clapping her hands making Jaune wince. It was awfully late for someone like _Yang_ of all people to be clapping her hands loudly like that. Surely she has woken up Pyrrha by now. "Let's get some sleep and meet up in the morning okay?"

Nodding, Jaune sighed before giving his goodbyes and stepping back out into the hall. Moving quickly, Jaune swiped his scroll over the unlocking mechanism and stepped in quietly. Not bothering changing, Jaune just slipped out of his pants and took off his shirt and blazer, leaving on only his white undershirt and boxers.

Socks too, but there's no real point mentioning those now is there?

Tossing them at the foot of his bed, Jaune flopped in as quietly as he could before pulling the covers over himself and lying back on the pillow… Sleep would take him any second now! He was sure of it!

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

Sleep didn't come as easily as he thought it might've. Jaune lay there, awake as he was in the daytime pondering on. What had happened, what might happen, what _could_ happen, what hasn't happened, and won't happen.

It all kept him awake, and on the edge of his metaphorical seat.

' _I haven't told them about Blake being a faunus yet, but it's safe to assume they know… I doubt Blake would run off for any other reason. All they said was that they'd had a disagreement and some things which shouldn't have come out came out, which isn't specific in the slightest. Though, if by "things coming out" they mean her faunus side, then it would be quite obvious in hindsight really…'_

Jaune let out an explosive breath and heard Pyrrha stir from the bed next to his own. Halting all of his breathing and movement for a few seconds until she settled down, Jaune eventually let it out, this time much quieter.

' _Tomorrow we'll be looking for her I suppose. Though, they haven't specified whether I should tell my team or not yet. Though, if I were to take around my team, then Nora herself would generate enough attention to warrant some sort of catastrophic diplomatic incident… Pyrrha, bless her, would obliviously attract the entire Vale branch of her fanbase around her and get them all to go searching for Blake and then the news could get all involved and everything…'_

Jaune laughed in his head. While his partner was certainly a genius on the battlefield, and in the classroom, when it came to understanding the love of raving fans she was totally oblivious! How doesn't she understand that all of them blatantly like her?

Take him for example! Thanks to his handy dandy semblance, Jaune would know for sure if someone had the hots for him! Hell, even without it he'd know about something that important!

 **You're an idiot.**

What? Did the game just call him an idiot? Speaking of the game, did this mean it was back in this form for whatever limited amount of time it was back in this form? Hell, what was the difference between the two forms anyways!?

 **Don't think about it too much.**

 **We know how hard it is for you with your piddly forty six intelligence.**

What do they know about his stats! For all he cares, his intelligence could be seven and he would still be smarter than some sort of stupid game which just so happened to make his life amazing!

Thinking about it, maybe it would be better for him to treat them nicely.

 **Don't you dare forget it.**

 **We're just here to talk about the upcoming patch.**

 **By 'talk about' we mean to just tell you that it's coming, along with your DLCs.**

Huh, well that's nice. Thanks game! It's good to know that even when he's seemingly found all that there is to find in his immediate area that they'd still be adding new content. At least, it seemed nice right?

Though, the fact that they didn't tell him the time of the patch was annoying, but oh well. Can't have everything he supposes. Sighing, Jaune leaned back into his pillow a bit more once the game remained quiet for a few minutes.

Now that they were gone, maybe it's time to go over his stats.

Bringing them up with a few swipes of his mental finger, and a few blinks of his eyes in an awkward order, the screens filled with his stats and important bits all showed up in that usual blue colour.

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Level: 25**

 **Title: Master Househusband**

 **Nickname: Fearless Leader**

 **Perk: Room Service!**

 **HP: 1200/1200**

 **AP: 9200/9200**

 **Basic Stats:**

 **STR : 61**

 **DEX : 64**

 **VIT : 60**

 **INT : 46**

 **WIS : 46**

 **LUK : 24**

 **Romance Stats:**

 **Charm: 33**

 **Looks: 30**

 **Wit: 25**

 **Stat Points: 78**

 **Lien: 8,030**

He's finally hit level twenty five, so that's good. Overall, they could use a bit of work though… Of course, that was what he assumed Pyrrha's power training was for, just like Yang's would most likely help train up his 'Style Of The Phoenix!' skill.

Though of course, that left his intelligence, wisdom, luck, wit, and charm up to him to increase.

While yes, the physical skills would eventually need a new way to be gained once they stopped the insane growth and settled into a more grindy set of gameplay, the intelligence stats were what he was really concerned with.

Well, that and the charm, but he was already pretty damn charming right?

Studying could potentially increase his intelligence and wisdom, and has before once or twice, but that was really it. Sometimes by sorting things out well, or by paying particular attention he's raised them, but that also didn't work.

It was a shame that they wouldn't go up with more use of his more magic-like skills, but oh well. It wouldn't really make sense for that to happen would it? Seriously, he throws a lightning bolt and gets a wisdom point?

What would that have to do with anything?

So, it made sense, in the most annoying fashion. He had no way to rapidly increase intelligence, other than dumping in points, or through something he hasn't figured out yet. Reaching up his hand, Jaune scratched his cheek.

' _I really don't want to use those points though… I always preferred to just stockpile and then dump so I can quickly outlevel any boss I need to outlevel. Of course, that might not work if the real enemies in this game scale with me, like in Destiny or something. Then again, that might not be the case as while yes, Cardin's been gettings stronger, and the girls have been getting stronger, that could just be attributed to our schooling and daily training could it not?'_

Sighing again, Jaune's finger held over the stat point button for a second. Should he? It would be so easy… Just so easy to let his finger slip and hit that button… Spending those twenty eight points needed to bring his wisdom and intelligence to sixty would be natural, make everything nice and even.

Yet, Jaune couldn't do it. He just couldn't bring himself too! Why raise what can be raised by grinding for now? It's like taking the shortcut, only to step on a caltrop later on and totally fuck up your foot! Great as it's working, but quickly everyone else just catches up naturally!

No… He'd wait for now.

Tapping out of those stats, Jaune gave his skills a quick once over, noting the newer one from earlier. Perhaps it could help him find Blake or something? That would make it useful! Though, he couldn't quite anticipate her holding 'probably malicious' intent to _him_ of all people.

That would just be ridiculous!

 **Sense Probably Malicious Intent (Level 1): Due to the fact that you're constantly facing the wrath of dangerous and good looking women, you've learned that** _ **sometimes**_ **they're going to** _ **actually try**_ **hurting you, and sometimes they'll** _ **not try**_ **to hurt you!**

 _ **You can now tell when someone's going to probably hurt you!**_

 _ **You can now tell when you're about to certainly get your ass kicked!**_

 _ **This skill is always on, and requires no aura to make work.**_

Though even then, would it give him a prompt, or would he just know? How soon in advance would it give the warning? Or would it just tell him while they're doing it? That wouldn't be much help now would it?

Sighing for the third time that night, Jaune reached his arms behind him resting his head on his hands. Why did things have to get so complicated? Sure, he could understand why Blake would run if someone found out she was a faunus.

It made sense, but surely she should understand that all of us her are her friends. No one here would hold it against her for hiding it, and no one would hold it against her for being a faunus in the first place would they?

Jaune shook his head. No, no they wouldn't. Everyone in their group was a good person, yes, even Weiss, who had a questionable past with them. Though, even then, that wasn't quite her now was it? She's said that she's trying to make things better, or rather, will try to make things better when she's in charge, but she can't quite do that yet can she?

Opening up his so-called 'Relationship' status, Jaune browsed over them. For the most part, after the amount of gains he's made today, things haven't changed too much besides Pyrrha's, and oddly enough Ruby's as well as Yang's.

Looking at it again, Jaune noticed something else about Pyrrha's.

 **Pyrrha Nikos**

 **42/100**

 **Relationship Status: Falling Harder Than Sears' Stock Price**

Or more specifically, the part where it said 'Falling Harder Than Sears' Stock Price'! What in the world was this 'Sears' he spoke of, and where could he swoop in and buy this stock? If it was falling, then surely it would go back up eventually right?

Was the game trying to give him stock advice somehow by saying 'hot hot hot' stock in the 'Relationship Status' section of the game? Was this some sort of sign that he should buy 'Sears'?

Hearing a dull 'thud' from beside him, Jaune looked over to his right where Pyrrha slept and noticed that the blankets were a bit disheveled. Looking a bit closer as he sat up, Jaune saw that yes, the blankets were indeed partially tossed off of the bed.

Not to mention of course, that his partner was also off of the bed.

Getting up, Jaune swung his feet onto the floor and crouched on the ground looking at his partner. Huh, for a worldwide champion of fighting, she wasn't very good at sleeping was she? Gently brushing the hair out of her face while trying and failing to ignore how good she looked in her nightgown, Jaune left her a second before gently wrapping one of his arms under her back, and another under her fantastically soft legs before lifting her up.

Gently putting her back down onto the bed, Jaune noticed how her hand was clutching his shirt, so he gently attempted to swing it off to no avail. Reaching up a hand and taking hers in his much larger one, Jaune gently pried her fingers off despite their vice-like grip and put it under her head before re-wrapping her in blankets.

Clapping his hands together silently as though it was a job well done, Jaune crept back into his own bed before laying back down and pulling up his blankets. Now that that was all settled, he continued going through them.

Jaune was fairly confused as to what 'mush' meant and why it was listed so many times after Ruby's 'Relationship Status' section. Had the game somehow broken and listed it too many times?

 **Name: Ruby Rose**

 **Closeness: 40/100**

 **Relationship Status: Mush-mush-mush-mush!**

Huh, maybe the entire game was broken? Surely it wouldn't describe 'Relationship Status' as that would it? What did 'mush' even mean? It just didn't make sense… Odd, as soon as the status reached above forty, they seemed to freak out a bit didn't they?

Oh well, what was broken was broken. There would be a patch soon anyways, maybe that would fix it?

Moving on to Yang's section and eyeing her new one warily, Jaune made sure there was no hidden text, or odd code, or some sort of strange post-it note over the top of it to just make it _seem_ normal.

Seeing that it was indeed fairly normal, or at least normal enough not to warrant further inspection, Jaune dove into it's meaning, and why it could've possibly changed!

 **Name: Yang Xiao-Long**

 **Closeness: 31/100**

 **Relationship Status: Valued Friend.**

Thankfully, this seemed normal enough. He'd just become a friend she valued. Nothing strange about that was there? He himself considered her a close friend, and would say that yeah, it's not that untrue that he'd consider her valuable in his life.

Huh, thinking about it that way was kind of weird. Now he was wondering about everyone that was valuable to him. Hell, everyone he knew was helping to make him a better and stronger person, a person who was happy with themselves and their situation.

Then Jaune's thoughts drifted.

Maybe it was time to call home, and to talk to the people who'd been with him in the first place. Sometimes his sisters deserved a call home yeah? After all, he can't have them missing their 'precious' and 'delicate' brother now can he? That just wouldn't do!

Just after he put that into his memory, Jaune was overtaken by sleep, and drifted into the same six hour period of sleep he'd grown so accustomed to.

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

Waking up at the same time he usually did, four in the morning, Jaune quickly wrote Pyrrha a note and stuck it on her bedside table before showering, getting dressed, and strapping Crocea Mors to his hip.

All today was supposed to be was them looking for a friend. But should they come across any unsavory people in their pursuit, it's best to be prepared. He wasn't wearing his uniform since it was the weekend, so instead he just wore some black sweatpants and a long sleeve sweater.

It was getting colder out, so the sweater was a good thing.

Unfortunately, Ruby, Weiss and Yang didn't quiet have the foresight he did. What with their skirts, short shorts, and cleavage displaying outfits, there really wasn't anything they could _possibly_ wear which was worse!

Okay, maybe Pyrrha's regular combat outfit was worse, but that was up for debate!

They had split up as soon as they met in the hallway that morning, and together had set out around Beacon, and around Vale as a whole. To be fair though, Beacon in itself was like a small town in terms of size and places to be hiding.

Jaune, Ruby, and Yang had been given the job of scouring the city since all of them were better suited to the city walking when compared to Weiss' iffy stamina. Not to mention that while Jaune has been there on occasion, Yang and Ruby were locals.

Well, as local as he was at least.

Ruby and Yang had stuck together, leaving Jaune to be mostly alone in his roaming of the city. He'd been assigned the generally western portion of the city, though knowing Ruby's sense of direction, it wasn't unbelievable to assume that they'd somehow manage to get lost and appear in his quadrants anyways.

Sighing, Jaune payed the five lien for his hotdog and soda from the cart he'd stopped at and walked over to a park bench to sit down. Quickly wolfing down the food while regretting the fact that he didn't get any condiments, Jaune slurped down his Pep-Schnee before tossing his stuff in the trash.

He was drawing a few eyes due to the blade on his hip, and while some of the nicer ones from the women were nice, the ones from their boyfriends _certainly_ weren't nice. Deciding to move around so as to not become someone worth paying total attention to, Jaune ducked into a small souvenir shop and pretended to dig around in the fridge magnets section for a second before leaving.

Walking down the sidewalk, Jaune brushed by a few people before sighing and looking up. There were clouds gathering, and that made him a bit hasty so as to not waste time and get caught in the rain.

Seeing nothing through his general comb of the main streets, Jaune wondered something.

Would Blake be walking around without her bow on? She'd left it behind, and he had it tucked into his pocket for now, but did that mean she'd continue without it? If the pair of ears he saw the night before was any indication, she was indeed a faunus, who normally hid her ears behind the bow.

But if she was hiding her ears behind the bow, then what would she be hiding them behind now?

Or would she simply not hide?

Scanning the street for any ridiculous hats, Jaune noticed one with a peacock feather but decided that wasn't Blake's type… No, Blake would be far more interested in something like a bowler hat if he had to say.

Spotting a white one across the way, Jaune scowled and shook his head. No woman in her right mind would wear white after labour day! That was just ridiculous! No, no, no…. If there's anything he's learned from his sisters, it's that even in distress they must dress to impress!

It rhymed, and so it must be true.

Jaune sighed, he was getting nowhere from the ground… Nowhere at all. Walking into an alleyway off the side of the main street, Jaune jumped on top of a small dumpster which was there. Ignoring the cursing hobo on the inside of it, Jaune calculated the distance in between the two walls.

' _Small alleyway… Eight, nine feet maybe? Big enough for this dumpster and a bit, so at least six. Yeah… Eight seems like it's about right.'_ Jumping off the side and getting a disgruntled 'hey' from the occupant in the dumpster, Jaune's foot pushed against the side wall, before he coiled and pushed off to the next wall.

Repeating this process far quicker the next couple times, his hands grasped the edge of the roof and he pulled himself up with his now existent upper body strength. Rolling across the rooftop once he pulled himself over, he felt the tile roof under him.

It would _probably_ hold his weight right?

Jumping onto the brick chimney from his position just for safety, Jaune crouched like he was out of Assasin's Creed. Sighing since he didn't have Eagle Vision and couldn't just highlight his target, he hopped from that one onto the roof, sliding down with a whoop before jumping to the next one and running up it.

The clattering of tiles filled his ears as he went up, searched and parkoured to the next one. Hopping over to a small set of flat roofs, Jaune sprinted forwards sliding across the top and underneath a duct before jumping over a chainlink fence there.

Rolling off the top and hopping to the next one, he came over a building a couple stories taller than the one he was on and sized it up. Things were getting _really_ fun now! Backing up a couple paces, Jaune prepped his feet before digging in and running forwards, his feet clattering against the tile as one slipped and fell down in between the buildings with a shattering noise.

Jaune didn't shatter.

Wrapping his hands around the side of the fire escape he'd leapt onto, he swung himself onto it so he was standing on the bar before he jumped up, ignoring the stairs and grabbing onto the next one. Repeating it a few times, Jaune got to the top before walking on the edge of the building.

Walking with confidence to the edge, Jaune looked down.

A far drop, at least far enough. Maybe forty feet, so not all that bad compared to initiation, but it was still high enough to break a bone, aura or not. Moving back, Jaune looked down. Thankfully, no one had noticed him, otherwise they might think he'd jump.

Of course, Jaune would never consider doing that.

Looking around, Jaune spotted a nice coffee shop. Him Tortons it was called. He'd heard about the donuts before, and never really tried them, except for the smell left in the box when his sisters 'brought' them to the house and never deigned to share.

Wow, that sounded even more sad in his head than it did in his- Wait… That doesn't make sense!

Looking down and seeing a convenient pile of hay inside of a dumpster Jaune smiled to himself. Who said this wasn't Assassin's Creed again? Putting his arms out, Jaune put his legs together, closed his eyes, and did the same leap of faith he's done so many times!

Falling through the air and feeling it tussle his hair, Jaune crashed down into the day, not realizing that the cardboard boxes below it, empty as they may be, didn't make for the greatest landing pad.

Giving a groan and hobbling out over the side as his shoulder popped and made a wonderful noise, Jaune stepped past the hobo wondering how he just survived and walked back out onto the street towards the Him Tortons.

Sure, he had a Blake to find, but surely he could grab some donuts first right?

Stepping in after holding the door open for someone he assumed to be a student in one of Vale's universities, Jaune stepped into the warm cozy exterior. Looking upwards at the menu, he briefly considered getting a chicken-bacon-ranch wrap before deciding against it.

He was here for donuts!

Purchasing one sugar covered donut filled with some sort of strawberry jelly, Jaune looked around the restaurant. Apparently since he's been inside it's gotten even cloudier, and people have flocked inside in droves to get a seat before the rain hit.

While it wasn't certain, it was certainly likely.

Sighing, Jaune hopped at the chance for a fresh seat before seeing that same university student smiling at him from just beside himself. Cursing himself for having a thing for any girl which smiles at him, Jaune let her take the seat and table, instead heading towards the stairs hidden by the bathrooms.

Going up the stairs to the roof, Jaune pulled down the sleeves of his sweater where they'd been pulled up earlier. Kind of got in the way of his parkouring. Huh, speaking of which, Jaune was kind of disappointed at the fact that he didn't get a parkouring skill.

 **You've developed the ' Harcore Parkour!' skill!**

Huh, nevermind then. The game must've just been lagging a bit. Who knew some sort of crazy space entity thing controlling his progression artificially through a series of numbers and code through reality could lag?

Walking across the rooftop, Jaune dropped his donut before catching it by the bag before it hit the ground. Yanking it back up, Jaune looked straight forwards to a table near the edge. "Blake?"

Turning to look at him, Blake's amber eyes quickly eyed him over before narrowing on his weapon and flicking away towards her table mate. Noticing the lack of the ribbon on her arm, and the fact that she was wearing a bow, he put two and two together and assumed she was using that as a spare of sorts.

Walking over to the table, Jaune dragged up a chair and sat down, taking his donut out of the bag before resting it on top of the bag on top of the table.

"Hey, you're Jaune right?" The blonde haired companion to his faunus friend said, throwing a 'suave' and cool finger gun at him. "Cool seeing you around man!"

Jaune nodded. Oh well. While he wasn't a huge fan of finding him again, and wasn't a huge fan of finding him with _Blake_ , Jaune supposed things could be worse. She could've been abducted by some sort of creepy man with odd fetishes.

"Yeah, Sun right? Mind getting rid of these clouds?" Jaune said getting a laugh as he pointed up towards the sky.

"Sorry man, can't seem to do it right now. Must be something messing with my karma." Sun said, laughing and relaxing back in his seat. Looking at his open abs, Jaune briefly wondered how cold he must be right now.

"It's not karma." Blake said, lowering her cup from her mouth.

"Finally! She speaks!" Turning to him after throwing his hands in the air, Sun didn't notice the eye roll Blake gave him. "I've been with her for like, a day now, and all I've gotten is weird looks!"

Nodding, Jaune turned to Blake who pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow. He could understand why she might be giving him some weird looks. Scooching closer, donut mostly forgotten, Jaune leaned in, arms on the cold metal table.

"So Blake, care to tell me what this is really about?" Jaune said, finally breaking the silence. He watched her eyes narrow, and her bow twitch ever so slightly in his direction even as the teacup came back down onto the cup, and was raised again to her lips. There was silence for a few moments before she spoke, the words coming out quietly so as to not be heard by any passerbys.

"Tell me... What do the two of you know about the White Fang?"

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Note:** Now, I know this isn't my longest chapter, and I'm sorry for that, but I wanted to get it out, and this is the best way for me to stop it so that I can sort out next chapter and end _perfectly_ where I want to.

My, my, fun on the horizon!

Well, I'm off. The Pepsi fuel is out, I'm going to see Thor tomorrow, it's going to be a good weekend! My essays are done, by my tests are kind of coming up… I'll have to sort those out, so maybe a later chapter this week, we'll see.

Now, review responses, stats, then I'm out!

 **Review Responses:**

 **UchihaMadara270:** We'll see more, what do you think the 'mush' is!

 **KazeShini23:** Thanks!  
 **Alrickit:** (Tucks nickname away for later.)

 **Garoorar:** Haha, Jaune's been traumatised for sure. He has seven sisters doesn't he? Just one drives me crazy.

 **desdelor97:** Thanks!  
 **Naruhina Deviluke:** Great, a new punster to add to the list…

 **Hantsu:** Uhh, why though? I mean, strong Jaune is great, but why would he ever need to surpass Ozpin? Besides, Volume 5 Ozpin kinda sucks a big one.

 **TypedSomeWords:** Of course Ruby and Penny still met, why do you think it took them so long to get there? Haha, yeah… Glynda is going to be interesting, and I'll have to balance it just right.

 **R-king 93:** He'll need it.

 **DuplicateUserName:** Haha, hey it wasn't _that_ sappy was it?

 **BukkakeNoJutsu:** If only girls liked dumb in real life! Oh wait, they do. Which is why I can find no one and am forever alone! (cries under desk)

 **Zaralann:** 1\. Yes. 2. Yes. 3. Yes.

 **Josh Spicer:** I know right? Got a lot to flesh out for Glynda plot-wise since they really just skimmed over her in canon.

 **zen-aku the spirit of the wolf:** Haha, well Jaune's a bit dense.

 **TheSetupMage:** No. No Peter Port in the harem. Just no.

 **Bomberguy789:** Nah man, honestly I've totally forgotten about what I was even mad about. If anything, it was my fault for not remaining calm.

 **Lloyd RPGFan:** Thanks man!

 **Benthino:** Haha, thanks for the reference man. Personally I found Ghaul's final fight underwhelming…

 **X3runner:** So far, yeah I'd say it's correct yes. For both points.

 **littlejason8:** Nope, he considered it, but didn't. He's still dense.

 **Tykronos:** Oi! No swearing at Jaune, dense as he may be!  
 **Guest:** Haha, I'm sure a lot of people flipped out at that.

 **Mysterious Mr.E:** He also gets bonuses with Yang. Also, Mood Understand will be explained more in the future…

 **Finder18:** Thanks man!  
 **Hi I'm a fan:** I've actually mentioned it in a prison in my other story already! Haha, odd how that works.

 **lordrednight:** Everytime I see your name, my heart hurts because I know puns are coming.

 **LifeIsPrettyGood:** Jaune: "Dots? What dots? And by god, what are these pants you've just mentioned, and why am I supposed to be inside them?"

Well, we're done with that. Now, stats, and I'm done! (Notice how the five dollars he's spent on the hotdog, and the two dollars he's spent on the donut is gone. That's what I call attention to detail!)

-DragonManMax

* * *

 **~o0o~ Stat Shit ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Level: 25**

 **Title: Master Househusband**

 **Nickname: Fearless Leader**

 **Perk: Room Service!**

 **HP: 1200/1200**

 **AP: 9200/9200**

 **Basic Stats:**

 **STR : 61**

 **DEX : 64**

 **VIT : 60**

 **INT : 46**

 **WIS : 46**

 **LUK : 24**

 **Romance Stats:**

 **Charm: 33**

 **Looks: 30**

 **Wit: 25**

 **Stat Points: 78**

 **Lien: 8,023**

 **Name: Pyrrha Nikos**

 **Closeness: 42/100**

 **Relationship Status: Falling Harder Than Sears' Stock Price**

 **Gifts Received: Mood Understand**

 **Name: Yang Xiao-Long**

 **Closeness: 33/100**

 **Relationship Status: Valued Friend.**

 **Gifts Received: Mood Understand**

 **Name: Ruby Rose**

 **Closeness: 41/100**

 **Relationship Status: Mush-mush-mush-mush!**

 **Gifts Received: Mood Understand**

 **Name: Blake Belladonna**

 **Closeness: 28/100**

 **Relationship Status: Good Friend.**

 **Gifts Received: Mood Understand**

 **Name: Weiss Schnee**

 **Closeness: 25/100**

 **Relationship Status: Good Friend.**

 **Gifts Received: Mood Understand**

 **Name: Glynda Goodwitch**

 **Closeness: 10/100**

 **Relationship Status: Student**

 **Gifts Received:**

 **Name: Velvet Scarlatina**

 **Closeness: 13/100**

 **Relationship Status: Friend**

 **Gifts Received:**

 **Name: Coco Adel**

 **Closeness: 3/100**

 **Relationship Status: Acquaintance, Atrocious Dresser Which Must Be Fixed**

 **Gifts Received:**

 **Name: Penny Polendina**

 **Closeness: 20/100**

 **Relationship Status: Good Friends.**

 **Gifts Received: Mood Understand (Blocked)**


	15. Chapter 15

' **I do not own RWBY. It was created by Monty Oum, and is owned by Roosterteeth.'  
** ' **For optimal viewing pleasure, read this with the font: "Droid Sans" turned on.'**

 **Note:** First, I'd like to say thank you to all of you who reminded me to cut my nails. However, I actually _had_ cut them, and simply forgotten to note it. So, my bad. (Goes to cut them again.) Also, WOOOOOOO! We broke one hundred thousand words today! Fantastic! I wrote more than double the length I was planning!

Now, it's my grandmother's birthday literally today, meaning that guests will be heading over. Of course, they're all old and have no interest in me. Nevermind, cousins came, I'm fucked. (Nope, I'm fine, just kept writing and they left me alone!) (This is me a couple days later. Since some people unfamiliar with the inFamous series of games are confused as to what happened, look at the new cover for the story, or look up 'Neon Dash' into Google and select images.)

Honestly, I think this is my greatest chapter of anything. I completely and absolutely loved writing it, and have been waiting for so long. It felt good… No… _Great_ to write this.

* * *

 **The Woman Whisperer**

 **Chapter XV**

* * *

"They're a group dedicated to the faunus rights movement which has recently had a increase in violence in their approaches." Jaune said as though reciting from a textbook. Only the people far outside the main kingdoms didn't know of the White Fang. With good reason too. "Something to do with the restructuring of it. I'm not quite sure of the details."

"Huh, if you ask me they're a bunch of dumb psychopaths thinking that a bomb can fix their problems." Sun said taking a sip of his coffee which was held in his tail before laughing and continuing. "Just look at me! I'm a faunus, and I'm doing just fine for myself thank you very much!"

Blake sighed, either not liking both of the answers, or just one of them he couldn't tell. Putting down her teacup even as Jaune picked up his donut, she looked upwards before continuing. "I was once part of the White Fang."

Sun spit out his sip of coffee, whether due to actual surprise or just for dramatic effect was still unknown. Sadly, it was spit right at Jaune. Wincing at the hot coffee now covering his shirt, Jaune sighed before watching Sun voice his response. "I mean, what I said before was only the case for some of them! Yeah, I mean, they can't _all_ think that violence is the answer! Right?"

Blake nodded in a small gesture. "That's right. I was one of the few who realized it truly wasn't working, and left. Or at least, I think I'm one of the few who was able to leave successfully."

"So you're not still in it anymore." Jaune said, his voice coming in through after his few moments of silence. Okay, so his friend was an ex-terrorist. What next? Sun is a _current_ terrorist?

She nodded again, black haired head moving down and up almost imperceptibly as her eyes tracked his face. Likely for any sort of hostile emotion. Not that she would find anything there. "That's correct."

"You know Blake, had you given your friends a chance to actually _talk_ about this with you, they'd understand right?" Jaune said thinking of the girls over in Team RWBY. Weiss Schnee, even with her history, could _learn_ to truly _understand_. "I'm sure you had your reasons for joining, and I'm fine with you keeping them to yourself, but your team deserves at least a couple answers."

"Bu-"

"I know. But Blake, they at the very least deserve a message. One simply saying that you're leaving to think things over for a couple days is enough." Jaune said, leaning back in the crappy café chair. They _did_ deserve answers. He on the other hand? Maybe not.

"I'll message them later." The ravenette said, but he saw her jaw shift slightly. Not in a way which was anyway hostile or ashamed mind you. "But I _did_ have a reason. I would like that to be kept in mind… I- When I talk to them."

"And what reason could that possibly be? I understand things are, like, bad. But I mean, come on!" Sun said getting more riled up by the minutes. He was drawing attention now. Thankfully since his own arrival, only very few people had come up to the roof. "Someone like you could hardly blow up civi-"

Jaune smacked his hand on the table, causing a rattling noise as it shuddered. Glaring at him, he tilted his head in Sun's direction. "Remember where we are Sun. Remember who you're talking to, and what you're talking about before opening your mouth."

His mouth snapped shut before he took in a breath, nostrils flaring. "Sorry. I just _seriously_ doubt someone like Blake could do something like that."

She shook her head. "You're right. I couldn't. Whenever possible, I avoided contact. Whenever impossible to avoid, I took them out non-lethally. But even then, most of the time it was Schnee protection bots, or crappy Atlas tech which was there to stop us."

There was silence.

"I was at every rally. Every protest, there in the front, holding a sign and shouting my part. Every time we made a movement, I was moving. I was a part of something bigger than myself, it was like being apart of something which could change the world, even if you couldn't." She said before taking in another sip of tea.

"Yet you still left." Jaune said, his question leaving his lips.

"That I did."

"I assume when the leadership flipped over, things started getting out of hand. Once they got to a certain point, you realized those same points I brought up in the argument so long ago, and left." He said, getting a nod back in return before Sun raised an eyebrow.

"If it's all so easy like this, then what's the problem? Just go back, and explain it to your team! I mean, they'd probably be fine with it right?" Sun said before gesturing at Jaune. "If Jauney here is vouching for them, they can't be that bad can they?"

"You don't understand Sun. Jaune is coming closer than most, but even he won't ever understand everything." She said before putting down her now drained cup into its saucer. "No… I can't go back. Not until I make it up to Weiss."

"Make it up to Weiss? Blake, they're all worried about you." Jaune said. He was tempted to whip out his phone and give them a call right now, but felt as though if he did he was going to get it smacked out of his hand.

"Jaune, I need to make it up to Weiss. After everything I've done, I don't see how they could ever trust me again." She said before clenching her fist. He could see her knuckles were white, and hoped that her nails might be shorter so as to not draw blood. "I need to prove that they can trust me. That rather than being a force for wrong, I can and _will_ be a force for good."

"You don'-"

"I _do_ Jaune. I _do_." She said, standing up and dusting herself off before reaching her hand to her back and straightening out. Looking over as Sun himself got up, Blake thrust her chin in his direction. "He was babbling something about the docks earlier, I'm going to stop them and show that I can do good by the world."

No… That wasn't quite it was it? It wasn't that Blake had to prove to her team that she could be a force for good. Yang and Ruby already knew that, and WEiss would be willing to accept it should she only give Blake a chance. But if Blake didn't live to tell the tale, then what was the point of proving it?

No… Blake wasn't proving it to RWBY, she was proving it to herself.

That was something which was dangerous, and could get her into a heap of trouble which was far more than it was worth. But that also meant that it was the least he could do -both as a huntsman in training, and as a friend of hers- to help out.

Standing up, Jaune sighed at the stain on his shirt before glaring at Sun. Cool earlier, now not so much. He barely did his laundry, and now he had to do an extra load for this shirt back? "I'm coming with you."

She turned to him, halfway through her steps away before stopping. "I really don-"

"It may not be a great idea, but neither is charging in there without some sort of plan. What were you going to do? Survey? Stop? Jump into the middle of a frying pan before belching out fire?" Jaune said as she sheepishly rubbed her arm. "I didn't think so."

"I could've figured something out." She said mumbling under her breath.

"You could've, but two and a half minds are better than one and a half." Jaune said before throwing his thumbs up and pointing at himself. "Not to mention that I'm still undefeated, and am versatile as hell. Blake, while you may not feel like you can accept help in this for your mission of 'proving' yourself, I simply ask you to consider me."

 **You've gained +1 Wit!**

"Give him a shot Blake! Besides, it's not like he actually has half the brain capacity as one of us! He was totally just joking!" Sun said, trying to get Jaune to come along for some reason. He didn't know why, but he would be sure to give him a fist-bump as thanks later.

"I think he was talking about you with the half brain power there Sun…" Blake said getting Sun to fall over from his pose before he fixed himself and Blake hummed under her breath. "Well, I suppose I've already accepted Sun's help, assuming he'd like to. I guess you wouldn't be too bad to have as company."

"Thank goodness." Jaune said, letting it go as they turned away. "I've just got a few conditions. For one, if we're out of our depth, we back off. I want you to promise me that."

She nodded after a few moments of what was likely careful internal deliberation.

"Second, you're paying for that donut. While I'd love to eat it, I'm not hungry anymore, and I'm blaming it on you." Jaune said listing them on his fingers while Blake rolled her eyes and looked at Sun for back up, who just shrugged. "Third, you are _no matter what_ going to talk to your team when we're done, and apologize for making them worry."

"I promise." Blake said, making him smile and open his arms outwards before he stepped forwards.

"Great. Now, let's get going shall we?"

 **You've gained +2 Charm!**

 **You've gained +3 Closeness with Blake!**

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

Weiss sighed as Ruby let out another one of her various shouts. They varied in fashion, but most commonly had some sort of reference to Blake's name. Though, she had shouted 'Belladonna' at least once.

That was a nice change from the constant and painful reminder of her teammates disappearance.

She still couldn't believe Blake would have the nerve to leave like that. In the middle of their argument no less! In the back of her mind, Weiss almost felt as though it was some sort of ploy at getting out of a loss in the beginning, but after the first hour it was clear that Blake wasn't coming back.

After the first night, it seemed even more unlikely.

And so, with Jaune's information, Ruby's will, and Yang's want to get her partner back, the group had gone out to Vale to find their 'stray cat' as Yang continually called her. It was a terrible joke, which was no doubt funny on some level, yet didn't quite hit the mark given the circumstances.

Weiss… She wasn't still sure how to best proceed on the delicate grounds of her and Blake's current relationship.

On one end, she was terrorist scum who's spent her life likely fighting against her family, fighting her family for a cause in which violence would solve nothing. Blake could've been one of the ones who killed her uncle, or one of her father's friends.

Yet…

She just couldn't imagine Blake doing anything of the sort. They hadn't known each other for very long, a month at most, a few weeks at least. From what she gathered, the girl was simply quiet, polite, and a fan of some rather spicy literature.

Blake was someone who, under any other circumstances, Weiss could find respectable, and would likely grow to respect. Hell, they could've even been friends had this not happened. Or maybe, they could still be friends.

Depending on how things move on from here.

Sidestepping some pedestrian, she continued onwards, moving with Ruby and Yang before tugging on Ruby's hood. Well, perhaps 'tugging' was too strong of a word. Really it was more of a yank.

Choking on her hood as she was yanked backwards before being spun to face Yang and Weiss, Ruby raised her eyebrow. "What gives! I didn't say anything inappropriate _this_ time!"

"I know. I just think that we're being inefficient." Weiss said, getting Yang to give a huge explosive sigh. Rolling her eyes, Weiss raised one, well manicured finger. "I know we've talked about it before, but I mean it! If we were to split up, we could cover three times as much city assuming we don't overlap, and would draw _half_ as much attention!"

She wasn't wrong. They, being huntresses in training, would already draw lookers on from the civilian folks who don't see their kind every day and find them fascinating. But, the effect was amplified with their party.

Yang was… Well, she was Yang. So in other words (most commonly used by the males in the grade) she was hot, loud, and a hell of a time. This naturally drew attention, of both the boyfriends walking with their girlfriends, and some drivers.

She's already caused one moped accident today, but Weiss wasn't eager to let her cause another one.

Then there was Ruby, who was completely oblivious of the fact that she was blindingly adorable to most passerbys. She caused people to just stop and break out into tears sometimes as their hearts melted.

Not that Weiss would know of course.

Then there was Weiss herself, heiress to the SDC. Virtually everyone knew of her family, and if not just of her family, then of her. While a real picture of her hasn't been in any magazines or tabloids since she's stopped singing, anyone well acquainted with business knows of her face, not to mention her naturally pale demeanor drew eyes.

They had to be the worst possible people around for not drawing attention.

Well, maybe Nora and Pyrrha were a bit worse, if only because one could cause an earthquake using voice alone, and another was an exotic champion praised by the world for being undefeated and amazing.

Yang nodded while crossing her arms. "Yeah? Well how do we know that you'll even bother looking at all then? After all, why look for someone you drove away in the first place?"

Weiss clenched her jaw, but refused to clench her fist. No, that would be a bad idea towards Yang of all people, who was far superior given their close quarters, and Weiss' stamina. "I didn't try to drive her away. I was trying to make her see my side of the argument."

"Yeah, after it was already a done argument which you _both_ brought up again! The situation was diffused, everything was fine, there was no problems!" Yang said before kicking at the ground. "No, we've got to find Blake. Efficiency is great, but I _won't_ lose another one of my teammates today, so I'm staying with the both of you."

Weiss nodded deciding that it was maybe best for both of their mental states if they just let it rest and stayed together. Running her forehead for a second before turning to Ruby, Weiss continued. "Alright, we'll stay together. But we need to start looking somewhere else, or start finding a better way to find her, because shouting at the sky isn't working."

Ruby nodded, giving a thumbs up. "We need a better way, and we'll come up with one!"

Grabbing onto one of both Yang and Weiss' arms she pulled them together. "All we need to do is find her. We _will_ think of a way, and we _will_ do it! All we have to do i-"

Ruby was cut off by a ringing scroll in the close vicinity. Realizing that no, it was not that of a passerby and rather, coming from Weiss' combat skirty, the sisterly duo waited for Weiss to pull it out and raise an eyebrow.

Why would Jaune be calling her? Sure he was helping to look, but surely the somewhat competent man he is wouldn't be lost after just a couple hours! He was a native to Vale!

Swiping the call on, Weiss was quickly greeted with the symbol for actual phoning, rather than teleconferencing as was the normal usually. Holding it up to her ear as the screen went dark, Weiss heard Jaune's voice come in a second later.

" _Hey Weiss, it's me Jaune. Now listen, I'm holed up in a public bathroom right now, but I checked for anyone and it's clear. I found Blake, and am leaving with her to go do something tonight. I can guarantee we'll be done by the end of tonight if all goes well, and I made her promise to talk to you all tomorrow."_

Well would you look at that, he was useful for once! She would be sure to show a small modicum of gratitude next time they met. After all, every once and awhile good work deserved a good reward.

"That's good, where are you though?" Weiss asked, hoping to glean a bit more information off of him before it hung up. They would have to find Blake, and his little 'we're out doing stuff' excuse wouldn't work forever. "Jaune, if you think we won't find you and Blake before tomorrow then you're wrong…"

" _I promised her I would help, and not tell you guys where she was. To be fair, I'm here as well as that guy Sun from a couple days ago. She's in good hands. At least, mine are good hands."_ Jaune said. Well, that just _filled_ her with confidence didn't it? To be fair, if there was anyone who she could trust to help Blake other than her own teammates, it was Jaune.

He's proved himself semi-capable before.

"Just… Nevermind Jaune, we'll find you ourselves." She heard him starting to speak up again on the other side before she but in once more cutting off whatever he had to say next. "Thanks Jaune. Your help means a lot."

She could almost imagine him grinning as he said his next line, and couldn't be bothered stopping the small amount of warmth blossoming in her chest at that.

" _Anything for you snow angel."_

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

 **You've gained +3 Closeness with Weiss!**

 **You've gained +1 Charm!**

That right there? That was a set of notifications he'd gotten a couple of hours ago when Weiss hung up on him. Apparently he was doing something right that was for sure! Though, he had indeed expected that she'd come to find them.

Though, odds were low.

Right now, they'd run on top of a warehouse in the docks. Jaune had leveled up twice in 'Hardcore Parkour!' to get up there. So, for the past few hours, Blake, Sun and he were all basically sat there, observing.

It was by no means fun, and was by no means entertaining.

Yet still, Jaune went over his skills, saw what he needed to see, and made sure to think some things through. For example, 'Harcore Parkour!'. He finally figured out what it actually does, and it was actually pretty good.

 **Hardcore Parkour! (Level 3): Through your totally 'hardcore' and half decent parkouring skills, you've developed this skill! Work with it over time to become that ninja master who does all that insane stuff from every anime ever!**

 _ **You know the basics of parkour!  
If you scream 'hardcore' while doing it, you start at your maximum speed without the need for acceleration!**_

The fact that he could just start at top speed was good, though he wasn't quite sure whether it was before running, or just doing parkour. Nevertheless, in both situations it was a very useful skill to have, and was likely to come in handy sometime soon.

Other than that, he made a little small talk with Blake and Sun to pass the time. He considered taking out a deck of cards and trying for some strip poker since if anything Sun would be eager, and well… Nevermind.

He knew that the rest of Team RWBY was going to be coming soon, and they'd find them eventually. In the last few hours, he estimates that they'd have gone through most of the city, and Weiss will have picked up on the 'do something' part.

Then she'd put the dust robberies together with the White Fang confession, and then show up to someplace she _knew_ would be having Schnee dust that night. The docks. That was simply how things would be, and that was good.

He wasn't quite sure they could do this without backup.

While yes, he knew for a fact that both Blake and Sun were competent, but if there really _were_ terrorists here, they were here for a reason. Meaning that they could be doing something heavily armed, or with robots, or with something totally unknown.

None of them knew what they were waiting for. They just had to guess what it would be, and prepare accordingly. Speaking of it, Sun had just gotten back. Tossing Jaune a pear, Sun sat down.

Well, looks like they were pre- _pear_ -ed now eh?

 **You've gained +2 Wit!**

"I miss anything?" The other blonde here said as he sat down on the edge, a bit too close for Blake apparently, as she scooted slightly away.

"No, we're just still here sitting on this rooftop because we just took down an entire group of terrorists, blew up a dock, and then evaded the cops." Blake said rolling her eyes making Jaune give a little laugh in the back as he bit into his pear.

Juicy.

Ignoring the rest of their conversation for the next few minutes, Jaune brought up his stats. It was time to do some more pre- _pear_ -ing. Of the good kind of course. Haha, that joke never gets old...

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Level: 25**

 **Title: Master Househusband**

 **Nickname: Fearless Leader**

 **Perk: Room Service!**

 **HP: 1200/1200**

 **AP: 9200/9200**

 **Basic Stats:**

 **STR : 61**

 **DEX : 64**

 **VIT : 60**

 **INT : 46**

 **WIS : 46**

 **LUK : 24**

 **Romance Stats:**

 **Charm: 36**

 **Looks: 30**

 **Wit: 28**

 **Stat Points: 78**

 **Lien: 8,023**

Seeing that this might be some sort of boss battle in disguise, he quickly put fourteen points into intelligence, and wisdom. Both of them getting a shiny new number sixty in the place of the old forty six, even as his seventy eight stat points moved down to fifty.

Now he was regenerating exactly three hundred aura points a second, and his maximum aura points was now up to twelve thousand aura points total, which was a hefty increase from his previous score.

Breathing in as he felt the power rush through him, tingling up his spine, he felt the cool wind from the ocean wafting in, taking with it the smell of fish. He noticed Blake perk up at it, and her bow twitched.

' _Ah right! I need to give that back to her!'_

Moving over to his left and scooching up near Blake, Jaune reached into his pocket before pulling out her bow, neatly folded and kept in rather good position despite how long it's been in there.

Tapping her on the shoulder, Jaune waited for her to turn to him before holding it out on top of his hands in front of himself. "I believe this bow belongs to you Blake. I picked it up yesterday when you left it behind, and thought that despite your backup ribbon, you might like the original back."

 **You've gained +2 Closeness with Blake**

Gently she reached forwards, taking it from his hands before pulling off her current one and putting it on with a small smile. Watching her like that brought a question to mind.

"Is there a story behind it? The original, I mean." Jaune asked, bringing it up. With the way she gingerly treated it, despite the fact that she'd thrown it away, it was obviously important to her.

Blake turned to him, amber eyes reflecting what little light there was as it made her look like some sort of cheshire cat. "There is."

He nodded. Well, that was rather vague, but there was _some_ reason that she'd kept it around all that time. Not to mention that despite her secret being out, it's unlikely that she'll stop wearing it. He'll figure it out all in due time.

As he would all things.

"Ah shit get down!" Sun said, his voice a harsh whisper.

Instinctively, Jaune turned around sliding his legs over the tip of the roof and going prone on his stomach as he looked at the skies where a Bullhead engine was hearable. Blake did something similar seconds later, and Sun was hanging off the side of the building, having been closer to the edge.

Flying in hot over them, Jaune thanked whoever decided not to give Bullheads glass bottoms. It turned around when at the other side of the large open lot in the center of the docks, and then landed, back facing the dust containers.

Opening with a hydraulic hiss, the back of it opened and there came what seemed to be a small squad of men. The twelve of them were armed simply, but effectively, with auto-rifles, and what appeared to be some sort of long blade on their hips.

As they 'cleared' the area, one more person came out of the back, strolling out with confidence and as though he owned the place. Swirling his cane about in a circle before striding out and putting it in front of him, Torchwick smirked around his cigar.

Roman Torchwick, known across the kingdoms for multiple robberies, including taking candy from a baby.

"Get to work! You're not getting paid to stand around there you know!" He said before cracking his cane down against the concrete, causing a snap which made them get hustling towards one of the containers.

One of them, the poor soul, had the nerve to be a smart ass as he walked away. Muttering, he made a remark. "We don't get paid at all actually."

At that Roman grinned savagely, his orange hair reflecting far too much light even as the Bullhead's power cells went lower behind him. "You're being paid by being in my presence you savage. Now get to work."

"Torchwick." Blake's whisper came out as a hiss, barely hearable over the still whirring engines of the Bullhead across the lot. Looking over at her, he was barely surprised when she wasn't there.

God damn it Blake.

Rolling forwards, he slid down the rest of the large roof, coming to the edge and dropping off into a roll before running forwards, whipping Crocea Mors out of it's scabbard even as he heard Blake's words echoing around the lot.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum!" Ouch. _Jaune's_ feelings felt hurt about that and it wasn't even him she was talking to, or about! Taking off her bow again with one of her hands and letting it blow in the wind dramatically, Blake recoiled at Roman's next move.

Roman laughed, a short little thing which seemed fake, but was probably real. "Oh ho ho kiddo! It appears you didn't quite get the memo did you? Me and the White Fang are in a bit of a joint business venture."

Oh Roman. Ever the gentleman.

"Tell me what it is, or I'll put an end to your operation." She snarled, blade pressing harder against his throat. That… Likely wasn't pleasant.

By this point, thankfully all those 'brothers' were focused on Blake, giving him time to charge forwards into their flank as Sun did who knows what. Ripping a horizontal slash in the air, he batted the side of his weapon against the surprised man's back, causing him to crumple slightly.

Twisting, Jaune quite literally kicked his ass, sending him sprawling forwards before the rest noticed him. Throwing up his shield against the hail of bullets, he could vaguely hear the words that came next.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation." Thrusting his cane to the ground in a quick movement, he pulled a hidden trigger and an explosion rocked his feet as the winds picked up.

Twisting his shield and deflecting the bullets to his left, Jaune peered just over the top and upwards, where three more Bullheads were coming in hot, and more White Fang members rappelled down.

Flipping to her feet, Blake quickly darted through them, eventually coming to his back and pressing herself against him. Looking over her shoulder at the back of Jaune's head, he could feel her tense.

"What now?"

"Take out the ones in your way, stop Torchwick." Jaune said. Blunt, simple, and hopefully effective.

Feeling her nod in confirmation, Jaune lunged forwards against the hail before throwing up a 'Aura Shield' in front of him. Walking forwards towards his enemy as the bullets pinged off of the circular shield, which had his aura behind it, Jaune got within range before dropping his hands and flying forwards.

Spiraling into them, Jaune kicked one of their guns upwards, causing bullets to spray into the air before turning and cutting the hand of one of them. Dropping their blade, the grunt whimpered before getting his legs kicked out from under him.

Punching him in the face with the edge of his shield on the way down, Jaune turned again crushing into the chest of the next one before throwing Crocea Mors up in the air in a large circle.

Throwing a right hook, the enemies head snapped to the side before he fell down crumpling onto the not-soft concrete. Turning, Jaune caught his blade before looking at the seven across from him who were now all aiming in his direction.

Crouching and pressing his shoulder to the shield, he felt the impacts jarring through the shield and down his arm as the bullets were stopped in their path or deflected. Resting the blade on the ground, Jaune summoned up a 'Aura Chain' before whipping it at them, getting them to stop shooting as they scattered.

Picking up his sword and jumping forwards, Jaune flipped into him landing on the man's chest and winding him before pouncing off him and to the next one. Dodging through the web of bullets and blocking what he couldn't, Jaune stomped on the ground causing dark blue chains to fly upwards.

Wrapping around their wrists, it yanked the arms down, making them stumble before one of them caught a shield to the skull, and another one took a pommel to the eye resulting in an unpleasant squish.

Turning again, Jaune conjured up a 'Spinning Aura Arrow' with his mind before sending it flying towards the clump of them. Dodging to the side and out of the way of the projectile, they were blinded by the dust and rubble kicked up when it absolutely tore into the ground.

Charging forwards with a harsh yell, Jaune one by one took them down, body flowing like water from one movement to the next. Throwing up shields, casting what spells he could, he bobbed and weaved through not getting hit except for what he _chose_ to tank.

Scatter, destroy, dispatch, scatter, destroy, dispatch.

Parrying the blade of one, he headbutt the man breaking his mask with a sickening crunch against his face before kneeing forwards and into the man's babymaking bits. Hearing the squeak, he then kicked him in the knee cap and he went down a second later.

Throwing up a shield in front of him with twelve or so layers, Jaune crouched as they had all finished getting off the other Bullheads now. Unloading clip after clip of ammo into his shields, one after the other they broke until he was on the last one, but already he'd already had an contingency plan set up.

Crackling into existence in his right hand, black lightning took form as it streamed from his energy. Chirping as though made of a thousand birds, the black light coming off of it threw a purple hue over his face and side as the last shield broke.

Standing and tossing it like he would a javelin, he worried not about his aim.

The 'Black Chain Lightning' part of his 'Black Lightning' repertoire was extremely expensive, but god was it rewarding. Draining him down by eleven thousand aura instantly, the bolt shot through four targets.

Did you know that technically, real lightning is hotter than the surface of the sun? About five times actually.

Thankfully, his wasn't near that. Otherwise, the four that the chain lightning just chained to would've just become nothing more than plasma. Instead, it shot into their chests, arcing from one to the other far more quickly than the eye could see, and faster than the mind could comprehend.

Done with it's screaming, the chirping of the lightning bolt now had it's noise replaced by the shuddering and smouldering of the four people hit. Now twitching messes on the ground, the rest of the troops backed away quickly opening a path for him.

Seeing Blake backflip away from Torchwick, Jaune lunged forwards taking the chance to get in a swing at the boss while distracted. What a mistake that was.

Turning, Torchwick smacked the tip of his cane into Jaune's forehead, far faster than Jaune could react and breaking the rest of his aura. Knocking him so that he stumbled back, the blow made Jaune sprawl on the ground, blade out of his reach, and aura broken.

"Haha, tricky kid you are. Quite the arsenal you have!" Twirling around his cane, Torchwick aimed it at him, the end flipping upwards as a scope. Grinning at him, the master criminal gloated. "I must admit, you did good getting through these grunts. I would love to have you on my side!"

Jaune just glared at him. Why talk to the man when all he had to do was wait a few more seconds for his aura to recharge?

"Sadly, that can't be happening, as I've already got one psychopath, sorry." Roman said, before spitting out the cigar he's been fighting with this entire time. It rolled across the ground with a soft sound. "Now, while I normally don't kill kids, it seems as though your _friends_ over there need a _lesson_."

Snarling, Blake raised Gambol Shroud at Roman. "I won't let you! The second you pull that trigger you die."

The orange haired thief turned in her direction and raised an eyebrow. "But, miss master planner, if I pull this trigger, won't your friend here be dead too? That would be a bad thing."

Seeing her reluctantly lower the gun, Jaune watched him continue gloating. Just a little longer! "What? Cat got your tongue?"

"HA! EAT THISSSSSSSSS!" Jaune screamed, his fist clenching and tearing across the ground before raising it in the direction of Torchwick, a stream of lightning blasting from his fingers and frying him on the spot.

Or at least, that was supposed to happen.

Instead, there was just the noise of a weak fizzle, before there was the noise of a harsh horn. Panicking, Jaune looked at his aura, and couldn't believe what he saw. Impossible! Never before has it happened like this!

 **AP: 0/12000**

 **Aura Exhaustion Debuff: 2:00**

His aura… It hadn't regenerated! He couldn't feel the power, the energy, the crackling lightning! The power, the body, the 'Gamer's Mind' none of it! He couldn't feel it! Jaune felt himself panicking, and did his best to stop screaming at the intense pain in his hand.

His fingernails were torn apart, ripped from being dragged across the ground in such a move earlier, for the maximum amount of surprise. Now bleeding and raw, exposed to the world, his fingers felt like molten metal, dripping and in such intense pain he already felt the tears running down his face even as his chest tightened in a silent scream.

"Haha, oh kid that was funny. Thanks for that." Roman said before smirking again. God, that was getting SO GODDAMN ANNOYING. "What? Did you think some sort of friendship power bullshit was going to save you?"

"Now I'm going to tell you words that you'll no doubt remember for the rest of your sadly shortened life." He said, in a mocking tone which was also filled with malice. It terrified him.

Jaune looked over to see Blake standing there trembling as tears ran down her face, and her weapon was lifted again. Sun himself was battling White Fang, but it seems as though all of them, even those brought down by the staff swings was paying attention to the confrontation which would be the end of Jaune Arc.

"Life is all about survival of the fittest, and you simply don't fit in that category." Finger curled around the trigger, Roman Torchwick pulled it, and it left the nozzle travelling the space between them in less than a half second.

Jaune could see his life flashing in front of his eyes, from the first day, to the final night. Every happy moment with his family, his sisters, his mother, his friends, his team. Pyrrha, Yang, Ruby, Weiss, Ren, Nora, Blake, every one of them flashed through. Velvet, Cardin, everyone who's wronged him, or done right by him.

He remembered every smell, every taste, every sight, every moment. Absolutely every single detail was highlighted in crisp clarity, even as reality slowed down around him. Then all of it, down to the last kilobyte equivalent of memory disappeared, leaving him with a grimm certainty.

' _I am going to die. This is it. The end of Jaune Arc.'_

Careening towards him, even as his brain worked faster and faster, prolonging the last moment of his life for as long as it possible could, the bullet moved spiraling through the air. Leaving ripples in the air behind it, he saw the flash from the bullet nozzle still there, hanging in the air.

' _So he returned to whence he came, alone, to clever for his own good, and too busy saving others to save himself.'_

Jaune attempted to scrunch up his face, closing his eyes to stop it, make himself not see it coming, but he knew that was it. There was no stopping something which didn't want to be stopped.

When the bullet was about an inch away, the world continued in it's slow motion, the ripples echoing from his body travelling through the world. Transforming it all into cubes, or pixels, the entire world shifted and rippled in waves before transforming back to reality.

 **DLC: First Light**

Exploding into a series of energy, Jaune's body flew backwards, torn apart at the seams and ripped apart by physics as he _broke_ the chains of reality. Crashing backwards, faster than light, Jaune stumbled falling even as the world crashed back in full force.

Looking down even as he tried to stop his frantic and panicked breathing, Jaune saw the purple and pink neon effects flying around his hands, and coursing through his arms. He _felt_ the power. He was _high_ on it.

To go so _fast_.

Crackling around his body, the neon swirled and Jaune focused on a spot about ten feet away. Bursting into energy, Jaune was torn apart and went flying through the air, so quickly that he could count his heart's beats in his ears before he landed grinning.

His torn hand dangled in front of him, but he didn't care.

His aura hadn't recharged, but he didn't care.

Jaune was high on life, and he was enjoying every second of it.

Pulling her own trigger, Blake's Gambol Shroud let out a hose of bullets towards the shocked criminal. Tearing into him, a few managed to go through his aura, one of them hitting his shoulder and another nicking his arm.

Turning towards Roman, Jaune felt the spiralling neon energy collide with itself like a whirlwind around his arm as his eyes flashed amethyst. Coursing around him, the energy channelled into his legs, and Jaune lunged forwards.

Breaking apart into the neon, he let the energy take him where he knew it would take him, as he appeared five feet in front of Roman, his arm extended in neon energy, the spike of power already driving forwards towards his chest.

But then it was stopped.

Energy stopping, the whirlwind of power he felt stopped, and Jaune could feel it leave him, and he felt drained beyond anything he's felt before. The throbbing in his hand continued, and Jaune wondered what had just stopped his hand.

Looking forwards, he saw it was a pink, brown, and white parasol, held, by a accordingly matching girl, standing a foot lower than him even in her heels. With her surprisingly womanly figure, and the great fashion sense, she was very good looking, and with the way she carried herself, it seemed as though she knew it too.

Turning to him, she winked and stuck out her tongue at him, her eyes changing colours as she did so. With her adorable face, she seemed far too cute to be able to have enough power to stop it.

Yet, she had.

"Who are you?" He whispered out, the pain in his hand subsiding. He assumed that the Gamer's Body had reactivated. Looking down at his hand, he saw that yes, it was already fixing and the damage had been converted to 'HP' properly.

 **Bugs Fixed!**

"This my friend, is my favourite little psychopath." Roman said through gritted teeth, even as he held onto his bleeding shoulder with a wince. "Neo, meet kid. Kid, meet Neo. Grab my cane would ya?"

Holding it out in front of herself, the girl who looked like, and was named after a type of ice cream showed that she was already holding it. Taking it in his nicked arm, Roman twirled it around. "Well, it's been fun kids. I suppose it wasn't quite friendship power that saved you was it?"

Sighing, Roman mumbled something under his breath as he watched Jaune watching him. Neo put her hand on the taller man's shoulder, before winking at Jaune again and opening her parasol.

There was the sound of shattering glass, and reality folded inwards on itself before breaking apart like a stressed piece of fine china. Reaching outwards, in a bad attempt to stop it, Jaune felt his fingers touch the barrier before it winked out of existence.

Left in his hand was a book.

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

 **You've gained +4 Closeness with Blake!**

 **You've gained +2 Closeness with Ruby!  
You've gained +3 Closeness with Yang!**

 **You've gained +5 Closeness with Weiss!**

 **Skill Book: Essokinesis - Create Dungeon**

 **Lien: 2000**

 **You've gained +3 Strength!**

 **You've gained +4 Dexterity!**

 **You've gained +5 Vitality!**

 **You've gained +2 Intelligence!  
You've gained +2 Wisdom!**

 **You've gained +20 Luck!**

 **You've gained +2 levels!**

 **Patch 2.0 Installed!**

Jaune looked over his notifications as he sat in the back of the ambulance. Dismissing those which were just stat level ups, he raised his eyebrow. That was a _lot_ of luck points!

Though, he'd just gotten immeasurably lucky, so it wasn't unbelievable they'd go up that much.

The money? Fantastic! His wallet hurt just a bit less after the crazy shopping spree from a couple days ago! The skill book? He wasn't quite sure what it did, but he was sure to check it out later, since that was all that he'd _truly_ gotten from the encounter, other than the money and level ups.

His skills had also gone up a bit, but there was no more notifications for those, since that would be far too many for the game to give him at once, and the dinging was already making him annoyed.

Getting up off the bed of the ambulance, Jaune tossed the blanket onto the ground. Blanket? He wasn't cold! Stepping away with a bit of a limp as his aura began recharging again, it quickly began to numb, negate, and fix what wasn't able to be converted to HP.

Thankfully, there wasn't so much damage that it would take him down to zero on HP either. Now his aura was converting to HP too, so everything was getting fixed. Now feeling much better, Jaune walked on, noting the advanced to skills like 'Aura', 'Aura Shield', 'Spinning Aura Arrow', 'Black Lightning' and his various weapon proficiencies.

Walking through the police cars, and people being arrested despite their bad wounds, Jaune made his way through the little set up the police had going on. Once Ruby had gotten there, the cops were there pretty quick. After all, the initial explosion from Torchwick, and all the gunshots, as well as the unauthorized Bullheads got the authorities there pretty quick.

Not quick enough though.

Walking through, Jaune could see Blake and Weiss. He briefly considered getting close so that he could hear what they were saying to each other, but from the way Yang was smiling from the side with Ruby, and the fact they were hugging, it was safe to say things had gone well.

Thank god.

Looking over at the sirens and lights on top of a nearby police car, Jaune reached out his hand towards it. Feeling the gentle tug of power from within his core, telling him that if he were to call, the neon light were come, Jaune yanked on it with all of his might.

Rushing towards him, the energy all transferred into the weird game code running his life, and filled up the bar in the top right of his HUD. With the bug fixes, came this DLC. With this DLC came new powers.

New powers, meant new adventures.

New adventures, with new bosses meant he had to get stronger. A _lot_ stronger.

Jaune didn't know quite how he'd level, at least, not actually level his _level_ , but he felt for sure that whatever 'Skill Book: Essokinesis - Create Dungeon' was, it would help. He was sure, it would help a lot.

But that didn't matter, because if there was one thing he was sure of, it was that he would continue to get stronger. He would get so strong that he'd never die. So strong that he's never in the position to see one of his friends like Blake crying again.

Jaune was high on life, and is going to absolutely keep living.

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Note:** I don't even know what to say. I went and changed the author's note from saying I'd be rusty, because god damn. I love writing, I love all of you, this is fantastic. Personally, I'm high on life right now, and feeling absolutely fantastic.

I'm going to finish my stories, I'm going to finish them well, and all of you are going to be there with me.

Now please, leave a review, speculation, have a wonderful evening, tell someone you love them, feel high on life, and be passionate about something!

 **Review Responses:**

 **Rinter215:** Haha, yup! Sears is done for.

 **desdelor97:** I will! Jeez… (I'll do it!)

 **Benthino:** He never ate the donut…

 **rwby1989:** Notice how the bug fix fixed things… The wheels of change.

 **BMAN92:** Haha, thanks. Sears' demise is indeed funny.

 **Uchiha Rai:** I enjoyed Thor very much!

 **DuplicateUserName:** Haha, Blake's middle name might as well be 'irrational'. Or 'angst'.

 **FicMaster1o6:** I remembered!

 **TheSetupMage:** This is late, but have fun at the staff meeting!

 **Hantsu:** Meh, we won't see a Jaune _that_ strong.

 **anonreader47:** No I didn't. Just forgot to say I did!

 **TypedSomeWords:** Ruby pulling out Crescent Rose in the first episode is what made me continue watching. Honestly, that's my life defining moment right there.

 **Zaralann:** 1\. Maybe? 2. Probably. 3. Guaranteed.

 **FluffyQK:** Hentai? I have another story for that.

 **R-king 93:** Does this count as Jaune screwing up?

 **alrickit:** Good! Happiness is great!  
 **Flametusk:** Ah… Yes, I've now run the raid eight(?) times now, and it indeed requires teamwork.

 **:** Nope, he's dense.

 **Anubis the shadow:** Yeah, it's just Ruby melting. No big deal.

 **Tykronos:** Haha, he got some. Happy?

 **lordrednight:** It's fine, he's no longer too dense!

 **Mysterious Mr.E:** DLC Installed! No, INT doesn't increase EXP gain.

 **Guest:** It's _Yang_. I think Jaune should be more afraid/angry if she _didn't_ attack him.

 **LifeIsPrettyGood:** 'Just Fuck What?' - Jaune's response to the game.

 **DeepWound78:** Next chapter that's going to be gone over, sorry for being so callous the first time. (Rewrote this response since I was being a rude asshole the first time when he really didn't deserve it in any way whatsoever.) But yes, I too hate it when Jaune's dense. Really, I just didn't want Jaune to have an epiphany that they all like him in the middle of the battle, so I put it off until then. Though, look at the romance stats and you'll see they've changed.

 **N:** Thanks man!

Done with this! We're going over a lot next chapter, since it's really just training, the reactions from the actions, and Jaune having an epifany (or does he?)!

* * *

 **~o0o~ Stat Shit ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Level: 27**

 **Title: Master Househusband**

 **Nickname: Fearless Leader**

 **Perk: Room Service!**

 **HP: 1200/1200**

 **AP: 12400/12400**

 **Basic Stats:**

 **STR : 64**

 **DEX : 68**

 **VIT : 65**

 **INT : 62**

 **WIS : 62**

 **LUK : 44**

 **Romance Stats:**

 **Charm: 36**

 **Looks: 30**

 **Wit: 28**

 **Stat Points: 60**

 **Lien: 10023**

 **Name: Pyrrha Nikos**

 **Closeness: 42/100**

 **Relationship Status: Crushing On You**

 **Gifts Received: Mood Understand**

 **Name: Yang Xiao-Long**

 **Closeness: 36/100**

 **Relationship Status: Values Your Friendship Greatly**

 **Gifts Received: Mood Understand**

 **Name: Ruby Rose**

 **Closeness: 43/100**

 **Relationship Status: Crushing On You**

 **Gifts Received: Mood Understand**

 **Name: Blake Belladonna**

 **Closeness: 37/100**

 **Relationship Status: Trusts Your Friendship**

 **Gifts Received: Mood Understand**

 **Name: Weiss Schnee**

 **Closeness: 33/100**

 **Relationship Status: Values Your Friendship**

 **Gifts Received: Mood Understand**

 **Name: Glynda Goodwitch**

 **Closeness: 10/100**

 **Relationship Status: Acquaintance**

 **Gifts Received:**

 **Name: Velvet Scarlatina**

 **Closeness: 13/100**

 **Relationship Status: Friend**

 **Gifts Received:**

 **Name: Coco Adel**

 **Closeness: 3/100**

 **Relationship Status: Acquaintance, Atrocious Dresser Which Must Be Fixed**

 **Gifts Received:**

 **Name: Penny Polendina**

 **Closeness: 20/100**

 **Relationship Status: Good Friends.**

 **Gifts Received: Mood Understand (Blocked)**

 **Name: Neo**

 **Closeness: ?**

 **Relationship Status: ?**

 **Gifts Received:**


	16. Chapter 16

' **I do not own RWBY. It was created by Monty Oum, and is owned by Roosterteeth.'  
** ' **For optimal viewing pleasure, read this with the font: "Droid Sans" turned on.'**

 **Note:** Alrighty, since some people were confused and didn't see the note I inserted a couple days later, let's go over what happened. There is a game called 'inFamous: Second Son'. In it, you can get various powers, one of which is 'neon'. The main perk of the 'neon' power, is that you basically turn into bright neon light, and run around quickly to get from place to place.

Generally, that's what happened there. It will be explained more by Jaune probably.

Thanks to all of you who reviewed and got it though! Made me feel as though my reference didn't fly over the head of _everyone_. Also, I remembered something super integral to the story which helps Jaune x Glynda!

Woo!

(Also, the vote to repeal Net Neutrality is tomorrow. Please, everyone be aware of what it is and how it'll affect you, because really it's just a steaming pile of bullshit if it gets passed which it hopefully won't. I mean, if it gets repealed so many things will just get totally screwed.)

* * *

 **The Woman Whisperer**

 **Chapter XVI**

* * *

Jaune had a lot of thinking to do.

Or rather, a lot of thinking had to be done, and Jaune felt more inclined to do the thinking now, than he ever had before. Things like 'What is my semblance?' 'How do my stats work?' whirled around his head, finding answers before being eliminated and torn apart by cooler, more logical thinking.

While it may not have taken effect, or perhaps, simply not have been noticed, Jaune's mind had been sharpened. Sharpened beyond what it once was. He could calculate, understand, think, process, and retain more and more information every second.

It was incredible.

The points he'd dumped into intelligence before the fight had made him smarter, actually raising his intelligence. It wasn't just a stat, or a figure, or a number anymore. Now, intelligence was _intelligence_.

It was a whole new way of thinking for him, and Jaune was loving every second.

The wisdom? That too had more effects than he had previously realized. Before, it was just something for raising the rate of regeneration for his aura. Now though? Jaune was filled with what he felt made him a better person.

Things like ethics, understanding, empathy, sympathy, philosophy. They rushed in and out of his mind, making him doubt every choice he'd made up to this point in his life before filling it with a firm sense that yes, everything was worth it, and that yes, what he did was for the greater good.

If you asked him to put it into words, he wouldn't be able to tell you.

But he felt it. Indeed. The effect was almost intoxicating. Everything he once thought was wise was torn down, their image replaced with something else, sometimes almost the same thing but different.

A new outlook on the world which was completely the same.

What was most _likely_ happening right now was that the sudden influx of points into both his wisdom and his intelligence at once had expanded his mind too quickly. Gaining more knowledge to quickly, suddenly going upwards too fast… It was bound to have some adverse effects.

Upon checking his status screen, Jaune figured out that he was right in assuming that.

 **Mental Limits Readjusting:** **3:00**

For the next three minutes Jaune would be there, feeling everything changing and morphing before he went back to how his was before. Or rather, not how he was before, but less logical, and a bit more like his usual self.

While yes, he was enjoying this, it was getting overwhelming.

Sighing, Jaune picked up the blanket he'd stolen from the paramedics. While yes, 'stolen', may be a bit incorrect considering _technically_ they left it on him and didn't take it back, Jaune still did fell maybe just a _little_ bad about it.

Oh well.

Folding it nicely in his arms Jaune briefly considered sending it back to the hospital before shaking his head and just tossing it back into his inventory. Who knows? Maybe one day he'll be stuck in Atlas outside in the cold without a blanket.

Now some of you may be wondering: Jaune, just where are you and what are you doing at this moment?

Well, he'd just kind of wandered off. Team RWBY was having their little group hug or something, so thankfully all eyes were on them rather than on him. The cops were dealing with the now arrested members of the White Fang, and the paramedics were dealing with those injured.

That meant that they would stop keeping him in that ambulance and just let him leave finally.

He was there for at least twenty minutes and nobody even came to check on him! They just said he was going into shock and put blanket after blanket onto him! Gosh, they only ever paid attention when he shrugged it off.

What is it, some sort of 'Jaune in a blanket' worshipping cult of paramedics? Nope.

Feeling his mind relax and suddenly feel much more comfortable as the effects wore off, Jaune sighed. Ah, much better. Now he still processed things faster, remembered things better, and seemed to solve problems faster, but not quite with such an 'empty head' feeling.

That… That's a weird feeling.

As for wisdom, he was thankfully done trying to find out what he had dubbed the 'ultimate question'. Though, he _had_ appeared to find the answer. What '42' meant he had no clue, but he _knew_ it was the ultimate answer.

Walking around downtown Vale in search of a cab, Jaune briefly considered stopping in an all night sandwich shop before shaking his head. Looking down at his scroll, he noted the time. It was pretty late.

Or early? What did three in the morning count as? Late or early?

Either way, he didn't need sleep. Though, perhaps it's best to get back to the dorm. After all, he wrote Pyrrha a note when he'd originally left in search of Blake with Team RWBY, and looking at his scroll he noticed the seventeen missed calls.

Looking around and seeing no cabs, he figured the buses would be too irregular to get a ride on. Thankfully, the airships to Beacon went all hours of the day due to the fact that hunters and huntresses had odd habits of all kinds drawing them in and out of Beacon.

No… He'd have to walk.

Pressing the button to cross the street, Jaune saw the traffic lights go to red. Looking around and seeing no running cars anywhere, he crossed before hustling over to the sidewalk. Hunching a bit against the cold, Jaune rubbed his hands together before raising an eyebrow.

Looking upwards, Jaune saw the sign. There was a store called '8/12' to his right, and there was a large neon sign above the door in green, red and orange. Coincidence? I think not.

Raising his hand in its general direction, Jaune smiled. He'd played 'inFamous:Second Son' he knows how this goes. Feeling a tingling sensation running up his arms, through his veins, he looked at the empty bar in the top right of his screen.

Curling his fingers inwards and finding resistance that shouldn't be there, Jaune clenched his jaw before feeling the rushing energy. Rushing through his shoulder and down into his hand before crackling, there was a bright glow as the sign flickered.

Flowing into his arm, in a multicoloured stream of energy was his new power.

Neon.

Watching the bar fill up fully from the booster, Jaune quickly dashed down the sidewalk before anyone manning the store could come out and figure out why their sign was just drained. That would be embarrassing.

Looking down at his hands, he looked at the swirling energy as the neon tubes seemed to curl around his wrists. In a show of green, orange and a deep cherry red, they swirled and collided before he looked upwards.

Did he say he was walking earlier?

Correction. What Jaune meant to say was that he was running.

Fast.

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

Now that he wasn't so busy trying to not die, Jaune was enjoying this power a lot more.

Before against Roman, he'd been panicking. Not restraining the flow. Using it, all at once, in big stuttering chunks of energy, being inefficient and dumb with his use of the DLC power he was given.

Now though? He was speeding through the city.

Trailing a mix of green, orange and red, Jaune ran faster and faster as his body became an outline of neon tubes. Crashing forwards, his feet hit the ground faster and faster as he pumped his arms. There was a connection there, the faster one moves their arms the faster one's legs move.

Flying down the sidewalk, nothing more than burning energy of neon, he thought about the origins of such power. Conduits. Or more specifically, Fetch Walker, the conduit with this power to begin with.

In the game, 'inFamous:Second Son' there was a protagonist named Delsin. There's a whole story, but there's no point boring you. In his pursuit to help out one of his friends, he went around the city making moral choices, and gaining new powers. People with these powers were conduits.

One of the people he ran into was Fetch. Bright pink neon seemed to be her ability, and she could dash from place to place, unleash a devastating ultimate attack, and snipe using beams of neon light.

She eventually got her own DLC called 'inFamous:First Light' where they totally fleshed out her already pretty good and dark backstory into its own adventure. Boy, that was a hell of a ride, and it was shown that she had other abilities Delsin had never developed.

Like painting things with neon, or running into neon clouds to get a boost in speed.

So far, all he seems to have is the dash. Or rather, run considering how far and how long he's been going. It was amazing. With the proper energy control, as well as some usage of signs along the way, he's run half the way to the air docks and it's only been five or so minutes!

Sure he was blinding the few people in cars this late at night, and was likely annoying everyone with an open window or a hangover, but who cares! This was great! Squeezing out a bit more power into his body, Jaune rushed forwards trailing that same energy as he let out a joyous whoop.

In the beginning there had been a few incidents where he rushed into signs, a wall, and tripped over a cat. Now, it seems as though he was getting the hang of it. While Jaune hasn't been ballsy enough to run straight up a wall yet, he was getting ready for it.

Well, kind of.

Rushing straight down the street after taking a brief pause to make sure this was the right turn to get to the docks, Jaune sped forwards. Making sure there was nothing in his way, he opened up his skills list to see what progress he's made so far.

 **Neon (Level 4): Use this 'Neon' lighting ability, and do what you couldn't before! Meant as your main way of transportation, this new ability is just what you needed! Not to mention it's cool as hell.**

 _ **You can now drain neon signs for energy!**_

 _ **You can now use 'Neon Dash'!**_

 _ **You can increase the maximum capacity for energy through leveling up!**_

 _ **The longer time spent running, the higher the speed for that session!**_

The first three were fairly obvious. After all, those seemed to be pretty standard in skill descriptions. However, that last part is what got him interested. If he ran faster and faster without stopping, could he eventually go fast to a ridiculous point?

Combat in this form would be difficult. He was going fast to the point it's already hard to see in front of him, and paying attention in battle would be near impossible! Though like it mentioned itself, as a way of transport?

That would be pretty good.

Already he can run for maybe thirty seconds off of one sign, and that was in turn increasing his level. If he assumes that at level eight he can have the capacity to run for one minute, then at eighty he can assumedly run for eight straight minutes off of a full tank, then meaning that he can roughly run twelve minutes off of a full tank eventually.

So it seems as though if indeed skills _do_ cap out at one hundred, then that means that he'll reach maximum speed once he's able to run for eleven minutes and fifty nine seconds without stopping.

But… Maybe there was a work around for that.

Of course, mentioning it would be pointless considering the fact that it may work, but may also _not_ work. For now, he'll just keep it in the back of his mind until it becomes truly relevant. Though, even as he pushed that thought away, another one came to mind.

Stopping at a 'Latte Owl', Jaune shocked several of the customers by draining the neon blue and orange sign before dashing off again, now trailing those same colours in a flurry of light.

The skill book he'd gotten. What would it give him?

Now, from what he naturally knew about video game and comic book superpowers, the term 'Essokinesis' from the book 'Essokinesis - Create Dungeon' meant 'control over reality'. Or rather, the changing of reality's rules to the user's will. Basically, it's something like physics saying 'I don't think so.' and then someone with the power saying 'No, actually, _I_ think so.' and then having physics agree.

Was it amazing? Yeah.

Yeah it was.

Now, he could assume that the 'Create Dungeon' part wasn't about sex. After all, there had been no stickers on the book to imply that there was adult content of any kind, and even after the amount of prying he'd done it hadn't opened.

Only openable by consuming apparently.

Though, he'd leave that for once he's in a more controlled environment in Beacon, rather than when he's speeding through the streets of downtown Vale in the night time. Stopping at a pair of neon lamps as he passed through the older part of the city, he quickly drained a few of their light blue bulbs before speeding off again.

The 'Create Dungeon' part was most likely referring to a dungeon out of a video game.

Of course, dungeons are mostly used to level up, or to go and clear for loot. In the Witcher, while there aren't many things _technically_ able to be called dungeons, there were caves and lairs which could be called dungeons due to their function of providing XP and loot.

If Jaune had to take a guess, he'd say that the 'Create Dungeon' was some sort of skill to create a dungeon which he could use to grind in. Good thing too, since that was a problem he was quickly approaching, much like he was quickly approaching that stop sign.

Swerving out of the way, Jaune stumbled before speeding ahead again.

While his skills would increase, and due to his special training with Pyrrha and Yang they would do pretty good, there would be limits. Eventually it would take far too long to level up even one point, unless the special sessions broke the standard threshold for working out.

Something which was possible, but unlikely.

After fighting the goons at the docks and fighting Torchwick, his skills as well as his stats had gone up tremendously faster than when he sparred with someone or trained on his own. Something expectable since it's a life or death situation in which he's basically _forced_ to improve to match his enemies.

In other words, he's got to fight stronger people who scale with him, in life or death situations in which he is constantly challenged and _actually_ forced to improve.

Man, this would be a pain in the neck.

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

Once he made it out of the downtown portion of the city neon signs became rare, meaning he just jogged the rest of the way. On the bright side, after the twelve or so minutes he was running, he made it nearly the entire way there and levelled up 'Neon' a bit too.

After hopping onto a airship and taking a quick ride back to the school, Jaune made his way down the paved paths quickly before considering looking for some food. It was around four in the morning now, after all of his screwing around, general running about, and time spent on refilling.

So, a bit too early still.

Sighing, Jaune jogged over to the dorms and rolled up his sweater sleeves. Damn, he had class tomorrow too. Or today? It was technically Monday morning, so today… Darn. Pushing open the doors with his two hands, Jaune made sure he has just enough neon energy in the tank to do a quick dash or two.

Walking down the carpeted halls, Jaune sighed.

Making his way to his room, Jaune eventually whipped out his scroll before passing it over the scanner and hearing the door open with a barely audible click. Grabbing onto the handle and opening it before slipping in and closing it softly, Jaune tried to let in as little light as possible before freezing.

Looking around his room, Jaune was sure of it. The light being let in from the hallway was indeed gone. Now, the only light in the room was coming from both the window, and one of the turned on lamps.

Wincing, he looked around in the half second he had to react.

' _Nora in bed is a go. Surprised she isn't keeping up the entire place with her snoring. Ren is sleeping in that weird silent, on his back way which he does while remaining totally tucked in. Meaning that either a.) Pyrrha is there at the light waiting for me, or b.) They left the light on and Pyrrha just isn't in bed?'_

Turning to his left Jaune winced. Option 'A' it was then. Eyes blinking open at the noise, Pyrrha sounded like she was about to say something before the room was filled with light as he dashed across with what energy he had left.

Covering her mouth with his hand, Jaune stopped all noise from coming out as her green eyes lit up in surprise at the sudden light show. Thankfully, it was a deep forest green instead of the hot pink which would totally wake up Nora.

Holding a finger to his lips, Jaune signalled they should be quiet before taking his hand off of her mouth and tugging on one of her hands. Apparently understanding, Pyrrha silently got out from the chair and pushed it back in.

Exiting the room near silently, Jaune had not very much time to appreciate Pyrrha's sleep wear of light tan sleeping shorts and a black tank top. Going for some sort of 'Tomb Raider' theme or something?

"What were you doing out so lat- early!" She hissed normally cheerful and calm voice coming through as annoyed and agitated. To be fair, not everyone can go without sleep like him. "You had m-Us worried sick!"

Trying to come up with an excuse as his intelligence points failed, Jaune pulled out a set of slippers he conveniently had in his inventory. "We'll talk about this in the cafeteria. Take these."

"No! We're going to talk about this right here and now!" Pyrrha demanded, before pointing into his face. Wincing, Jaune looked over at the door, making her do the same. Flushing when she understood what he meant, she nodded dully taking the slippers from his hands as they went down the hallways.

Thankfully there were dorm rooms every twenty feet or so, meaning that the had no time to talk about what was going on. Also, it gave Jaune just enough time to think up a entire set of excuses which _might_ be able to pass of as likely.

Of course, perhaps lying isn't the best possible course of action here.

Eventually getting to the cafeteria, they ignored the odd looks from the lunch ladys before they shrugged. They were here on the night shift after all, what do they care that two people are coming here to get some coffee and talk?

Sitting down at one of the tables with Pyrrha across from him, Jaune steepled his fingers before deciding that made him seem like a prick and lowering them. "Alright, ask away now that we _won't_ be risking possible death by Nora."

"What were you doing out so late Jaune?" The redhead asked. Noticing her hair wasn't in its usual ponytail, he decided that yes, he enjoyed the loose hair also. "Where were you? I got your note, but it wasn't very specific. Also, where did you get those slippers from?"

Giving it a breath before Jaune put his hands on the table, he took time to think the exact words of his response. "Okay, promise me you won't freak out or scream exactly what I just said."

Nodding, Pyrrha seemed to calm down just a little bit before breathing and looking up at him. "Alright, I promise."

"Well, I was out looking for Blake. Now, for reasons I can't quite tell you until I get her permission, we got involved with some people, and got some terrorists arrested." Jaune said before waving his hand in the air like it was nothing. Was it nothing? No, it's freaking huge. Of course, he should probably down play it a bit. "I'm totally fine though, and everyone made it out alive."

Wait. _Had_ everyone made it out alive?

Her eyes widened before her hand clamped onto the table. "Why even bother mentioning the fact that everyone made it out of it alive if you shouldn't have been in a situation in which you could die in the first place?"

Taking in a breath, Jaune gently worked his hands over the table. Taking hers and teasing it away from where it had fixed its vice-like grip onto the table top, Jaune held her slender hand in his larger ones.

 **You've gained +2 Closeness with Pyrrha!**

"Pyrrha. We're hunters and huntresses." He began, before squeezing her hand reassuringly and looking upwards again. "Our entire purpose is to protect people. Grimm, quite frankly, are terrifying. Yet, our job is to slay them, without remorse."

"Our job, is to protect people. To stop the evil in this world, and keep others safe." He said before letting go of her hand and leaning back on the bench a bit. "But people who do these acts Pyrrha will always be willing to go just a little bit further. To the point in which they truly could hurt someone."

Leaning forwards onto her elbows, Pyrrha puffed some hair out of her face. Looking up at him, she pouted. "Stop making such annoyingly good points Jaune. I don't know what I'd do if you'd gotten hurt."

Jaune looked down at her and pursed his lips for a second before continuing. "Just like I don't know what I'd do if you were to get hurt Pyrrha. I _almost_ got hurt. You want to know why? Because I overestimated myself and got cocky."

Her head shot upwards off the table and a finger was already about to raise in accusation before he held up his hands and shushed her. "Let me finish."

"I almost got hurt because I didn't understand how truly weak I am." He said, voice barely a whisper as he spoke what was completely the truth. Torchwick was faster better, and the grunts _could've_ given him trouble had they been coordinated. "But now Pyrrha, I know that I _want_ to be stronger, and now I'm truly willing to _work_ , and bleed, and sweat, and curse, and do anything to get there."

"That's great Jaune, but you _can't_ go do stuff like that. Not without us. Not without the rest of the team there to back you up." She said, now claiming her turn to take ahold of his hand. Letting her hold it for a while in something that was reassuring to both him, _and_ her, he waited for her to speak. "We will always be there for you Jaune. Just ask, and we'll help."

 **You've gained +1 Closeness with Pyrrha!**

"I know." Jaune said before continuing. "But remember Pyrrha. Just like you wouldn't like for me to get hurt, I don't want any of you to come to harm either. All I'm asking for, is a bit of trust that I can take care of myself."

Pyrrha opened her mouth to respond for a second before closing it with a snap and swallowing. "I trust you Jaune. Probably more than I should."

"I know. But don't worry, you can rest easy knowing I can take care of you too." Jaune said before winking at her getting a stress relieved laugh from her. Good, now that that tense semi-awkward feeling in the air was more or less dispersed, it was time to get down to business.

"So, care to get some coffee with me? You stayed up almost heartwarmingly late for me, and can't really sleep now…" Jaune said before rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Looking up at him with a raised eyebrow, Pyrrha yawned.

"I think I'll just sleep for these next couple of hours… Starting right here." She said before burying her face in her arms. Seeing her back rise and fall with her consistent breathing, Jaune sighed.

Just had to make things difficult didn't she?

Going and grabbing a Pep-Schnee for himself and a coffee for her, he tossed them both into his inventory. He had no clue whether that would keep them hot or cool or not, but hopefully it would keep it in stasis.

Walking around the table to where his partner was sleeping like an absolute champion, Jaune bent down before straightening again. Uhh, she was kind of in an awkward position… Just how was he supposed to pick her up?

Could he perhaps put her in his inventory? Nah… Too risky, what if there was no oxygen?

Sighing, Jaune moved his mouth around a bit before raising an eyebrow. Wrapping one of his arms around her waist, Jaune got another one ready to raise her knees as he pulled. Getting her out of the table, Jaune shifted her so that he was carrying her.

Doing his best not to wake her or notice how nice she smelt, Jaune made his way back to the dorms as she somehow managed to remain completely asleep even as she dug her way further into his arms.

 **You've gained +1 Closeness with Pyrrha!**

' _Well, apparently I can get closeness points with girls even while asleep. Who knew eh?'_

Pushing open the door with his shoulder before getting them inside, he carefully put down his valuable package in her bed before pulling up the covers and heading over to his own. While he may not be able to sleep without waking up for classes far too late, he could still just lay in bed and stare at the ceiling.

Huh, maybe he should try counting some dust.

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

' _Twelve thousand eight hundred and seventy three. Twelve thousand eight hundred and seventy four. Twelve thousand eight hundred and seventy five. Oh wait, twelve thousand eight hundred and seventy five is actually five thousand three hundred and twenty four. Damn, time to start again.'_ Starting in his dust counting for the second time, Jaune let out a yawn. Despite not feeling tired, yawning was still natural and a enjoyable experience.

What he _probably_ should've done that night was gone over stats, or perhaps worked out some sort of new routine to train… But he'd just been so captivated by the tiny floating particles of dust in his vision.

Looking at his plugged in scroll, Jaune checked the time. Seven thirty. Time for his shower. Getting up out of bed and grabbing his uniform, he checked over his team to make sure they'd be awake when he was out before heading into the bathroom.

Taking a quick hot shower to wipe away the muck of the day before, like the dirt and blood under his fingernails, or the sweat stains all over. Shampooing his hair, Jaune rinsed out the grime before stepping out and drying down.

Getting into uniform, he straightened his tie and looked in the mirror before winking. How charming! At least, that's what his mother would say! Making note to call his mother later, Jaune left the room to grab his scroll off of the nightstand before seeing he had a missed message.

Unlocking it with a quick couple taps, he expanded it before going through his messages. Seeing that it was from headmaster Ozpin and only contained a very small amount of words, he became reasonable worried.

' _Come to my office when you're done showering.'_

The real question was though, how did Ozpin know he was showering? That was just downright creepy on so many levels. Were there cameras in the bathrooms? Was he hyper observant? Did he know Jaune better than Jaune knew Jaune?

Sighing and tucking his scroll into his pocket Jaune wrote a quick note for Pyrrha saying where he'd went and stuck it to her forehead without waking her thankfully. He also made sure to leave a smiley face at the end, just to keep her from getting mad.

Picking up his books, Jaune tossed them into his inventory before leaving and striding with confidence towards Ozpin's office. Surely there was a reasonable explanation right? It's not like he could'-

Jaune's heart froze.

' _He's found out about my transcripts hasn't he?'_ Well there was only one way to find out wasn't there? While he was willing to say that he and Glynda were good acquaintances, he wasn't thinking that they were close enough friends for her to tell him what he was going there for.

Something he needed to work on.

Despite the fact that he should be filled with intense panic though, Jaune felt the same calm instilled into him by the 'Gamer's Mind' skill he's been blessed with. Walking through Beacon on this nice chilly morning Jaune also documented to talk to the rest of Team RWBY later to see how they were doing.

Though, they should be fine.

Coming into the base of the tower, Jaune headed to the elevator before pushing the button. There was thankfully only one to press, and once he got in the elevator there was only one light up for him.

Assuming that yes, this was for Ozpin's office, Jaune let it take him up for the thirty second ride in silence. Why couldn't they get faster elevators? The anticipation was killing him! Finally exiting with an excited breath, Jaune left before stepping out onto the huge glass floor and blinking.

A giant set of gears whirled underneath him, and above him. All around the room was windows, and against the westward facing ones was Ozpin's desk. Seated behind it, was the man himself in his usual green suit and spectacles.

Slicking back his grey hair as Jaune approached, he gestured towards the chair across from him. "Sit Mr. Arc. We have much to discuss."

Sitting with a nervous gulp, Jaune made sure to act as calm as possible as he straightened his tie again. Had it always been so throat constricting? It felt like a snake around his neck, choking him.

"Relax Mr. Arc. You have no reason to fear me." Ozpin said, smiling bemusedly before raising his coffee cup to his lips and taking a few sips. Relaxing into the dumb and uncomfortable chair, Jaune looked at the headmaster.

"You needed me for something sir?"

Taking off his spectacles before cleaning them with his sleeve, Ozpin put them back onto his face before looking at him quite seriously. Taking out a set of papers from a hidden drawer or compartment in his desk, he placed them on the desk facing Jaune.

"Tell me, you were at the docks last night were you not?" He said while Jaune blinked in surprise. It _wasn't_ his transcripts they were hear to talk about?

"Yes sir." Jaune responded suddenly feeling much more relaxed.

"Indeed you were. Tell me, what were the events which transpired that night Mr. Arc?" Ozpin said, getting Jaune's gears whirling. Okay, all he had to do was tell the truth, be as precise as possible without giving away his semblance for no reason, and don't spill about his transcripts.

"When finding a missing friend in Vale this weekend, I found that she had learned about a impending White Fang operation on the docks. With her, she had an exchange student who had found this information and offered it." Jaune said, being sure to not spill names. Though, he knew without a doubt that Ozpin had already talked to the both of them about everything.

"Having a personal reason, my friend had decided to go to the docks to thwart whatever their objective was. I decided to go along to offer my skills, and to ensure nobody got truly hurt. We then realized the objective was to steal the dust inside of the Schnee shipping containers." He said, getting a knowing nod from Ozpin even as the coffee mug gained another kiss from the man's lips.

"Losing her cool once the White Fang appeared with Roman Torchwick, my friend leapt down with no clear plan, and attempted to take Roman Torchwick hostage, which then went wrong as he broke free easily." Jaune said before almost laughing. While yes, it was extremely dangerous, Blake had just leapt down there with no plan whatsoever and attempted to take hostage someone who totally outmatched her in terms of skill.

"I left the rooftop we were surveying from, and took out several White Fang grunts, before using up the entirety of my aura. However, unrealizing of this I rushed Roman Torchwick in which I was dealt a bad blow to the head knocking me to the ground." Jaune said, leaving it at that. From there, he had several different paths. He could say Ruby saved him with Yang and Weiss, or that Blake and Sun had managed to distract them…

So many paths.

"I then managed to barely regain enough aura to move out of the way of the killing blow before Roman was shot in the shoulder by my friend. My aura regained because as I'm sure Glynda has told you, I'm a very special case." Jaune said before leaning back in the chair which had become more comfortable over time.

"Then, once recovered a bit more, I planned on driving a spike through Roman before he was then saved by a pint sized girl who is themed just like neapolitan ice cream. I know, it sounds ridiculous, but it's true. Then, they shattered into some sort of teleportation semblance." Nodding, Ozpin took what he had to say without a word before drinking some coffee.

Jaune wasn't sure how long they sat there.

Sweat dripped down the side of his head, from his hair and eventually down his neck. Just one drop, rolling down his skin leaving a trail of moisture. Gulping, Jaune wished he had some water before Ozpin leaned forwards and put his cup back onto the table.

"That information lines up correctly with what we've gathered so far. However Mr. Arc, we are not done here." Putting his hands on the papers Jaune still hasn't looked at, he slid them towards Jaune. "I don't know how either you, Mr. Wukong, and Ms. Belladonna didn't manage to kill a single person, but you managed it."

Jaune's breath caught in his throat. So everyone _had_ gotten out alive after all. That's good. Just last night, in the midst of his dust counting he'd wondered about it. While his blows were nonlethal, some of them were pretty nasty.

Not to mention that it confirms that he knew who the other two people were.

"Most of them that _you_ fought either had nerve damage from an electric shock, or broken ribs. However one had a skull fracture with internal bleeding, and one will now be blind in their left eye for the foreseeable future." Clenching his jaw and trying not to wince as the truth was launched at him, he calmed immediately from the 'Gamer's Mind'.

Kind of terrible really. He just blinded and possible crippled some of them. He should feel like scum. Trash. Like a monster.

Yet he just didn't. Or rather, he found that he _couldn't_ feel it in himself to feel bad. They had _deserved_ it. Just what were they planning with that dust? Innocent lives being lost? No one had died, on either side of the conflict.

No… There was nothing to feel bad about.

He hasn't crossed that line yet.

"Ms. Belladonna's opponents appear to be fine, if a bit cut up. Mr. Wukong's are suffering from many of the same injuries as you, minus the electrocution." Ozpin said before taking a last sip of coffee and looking straight into Jaune's eyes. "However Mr. Arc, not all operations will go as smoothly. You sound like you had a rather close call yourself there."

Jaune nodded. "It won't happen again sir."

At that Ozpin raised an eyebrow letting the cup sit back onto a coaster with a small smile. "You doing a counter operation against terrorists, or the close call? Or could you perhaps be saying you're about to commit murder?"

Jaune clenched his jaw again before relaxing. There was nothing to get angry about, so he shouldn't be getting angry in the first place. "I won't overestimate myself again Headmaster. I don't ever want to be caught so helpless again."

"Noted Mr. Arc. Please, do close the elevator doors on your way out." Ozpin said before getting up and reaching his hand over the table. Reaching back, Jaune gave him a firm handshake before walking towards the elevator accompanied by the clacking of Ozpin's cane and the man himself.

Stepping into the elevator and pressing the button, there was a slight delay before the doors closed. "Have a good day Mr. Ozpin. Also, please go easy on Blake. She's a great girl, and I'd gladly take her punishment."

At that the headmaster gave a small smile. "If I wanted to punish you for something, I would've called you here about your transcripts by now Mr. Arc."

Then, the elevator doors closed, cutting them off from one another.

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Note:** Boom! Done! Mysterious ending! Oh my gersh! Surprisingly two thousand more words than expected and only fifteen minutes off time! I'm on god damn fire! Augmented to be updated in between now and friday night!

By the way, I was thinking of pumping out one chapter of 'Criminal Mastermind!' and one chapter of 'The Woman Whisperer' this weekend if I can. Then, next week I'll type chapters in advance, and release them all Christmas morning!

Now please, have a wonderful night, and leave a review! I was thinking of making some forums for this by the way, for skills, stats, and the other stuffs!

 **Review Responses:**

 **Random O' Panda:** Why thank you!

 **alrickit:** Shit, did I forget to show off the 'Master Househusband'? Will do later!

 **physcominer:** To be fair, Roman gets 'Deus Ex Machina' after 'Deus Ex Machina'.

 **desdelor97:** It's conversion, we talked about it in PM.

 **lordrednight:** Thanks! Of course, he hasn't noticed that yet.

 **Fellowman:** I guess so.

 **Zentari2238:** Don't get what 'railroad' means, and what 'asspull'?

 **PasiveNox:** Thanks!

 **MEleeSmasher:** Like I said, there was no bugs. It was a mechanic not encountered until that point.

 **Mad Library Scientist:** That's because 'Sherlock' is awesome and I based the blanket scene off that.

 **Zaralann:** He didn't defeat Neo, yet got something anyways didn't he?

 **DuplicateUsernName:** Haha, I love this Fic too man.

 **Uchiha Rai:** It's keeping up! Even if you guys can't tell.

 **Uchiha Madara270:** Wow, two Uchiha's after another. Odd. I will keep up the good work my friend!

 **HikariNiwa:** Best girl Neo has departed!

 **R-king 93:** Indeed! On purpose!

 **ZenithTempest:** Vague? Wasn't meant to be whoops. Gone over.

 **The Impossible Muffin:** Indeed! Also, with the Patch the status' changed.

 **Waki Paki:** I find that the skills at '50' is a bit dumb. At '100' he'll get decent stuff though.

 **TypedSomeWords:** I never stated it explicetly! It should've made things clear. Also, yes, without remembering your review I subconsciously remembered to make them standby.

 **Vahn:** Bullet went into floor when Jaune dodged out of the way? Look up 'neon dash' and Jaune used that to get out of the way.

 **zen-aku the spirit of the wolf:** It's a DLC, his semblance is the gamer ability.

 **Frank Horrigan:** If this guy is dead, a lasagna killed him by the way guys.

 **TheSetupMage:** Oscar and Ozpin? Afraid I don't quite get it.

 **Venomous dragons bite:** That was a chapter by DragonManMax brother.

 **Circled Square:** It'll increase over time.

 **Dandaman5:** Thanks!

 **Benthino:** Why thank you!

 **Johnkilla56:** Haha, no problem man! I pride myself in the fact that I'm still here unlike other authors who've dropped off the map without warning.

 **:** Virtually everyone is a heroine candidate.

 **Josh Spicer:** I know right? Man, Blake… (No comment about your Neo comment.)

 **Mysterious Mr.E:** Why thank you sir! (I've got big plans for 'Hardcore'.) Everyone of you readers also deserves an awesome day! Awesome people deserve awesome days.

 **Trey of the rebellion:** Always a pleasure to read your review my friend.

 **Anubis the shadow:** Noted. I too like team FNKI, and have plans for them for sure.

 **Guest:** Apparently. At the beginning I thought I was mediocre, but now I realize that I'm somehow above average.

 **The Deck Master:** Shh… Also, some great Gamer fics are 'Multiplayer'. Brilliant, helped inspire this one. It's a RWBY one too, absolutely heart wrenching. Made me cry about an OC. Not every author can do that.

 **96hanzo:** Meh, never played Cole's games, so not a fan.

 **N:** Other abilities? We'll see… (Hohoho! [Not Santa])

 **MysticSpider:** He's a 'wizard' remember? Besides, it can always be chalked up to panic.

 **Yifto:** Nerf? Trust me, it's got an interesting dynamic. I will keep it up!

 **NyaNyaKittyFace:** Nah, I even double checked the line before writing it. She only says 'brothers'. Aura Exhaustion is a mechanic he hadn't encountered up until that point. Indeed! Also, yes Neo is a possible romance. Also, you're generally correct about the 'Create Dungeon'.

 **Luther Cross:** Going to make some forums eventually over the break.

Anyways, done. Thinking of making forums for all these stats and things, because it's becoming a lot of stuff.

-DragonManMax

* * *

 **~o0o~ Stat Shit ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Level: 27**

 **Title: Master Househusband**

 **Nickname: Fearless Leader**

 **Perk: Room Service!**

 **HP: 1200/1200**

 **AP: 12400/12400**

 **Basic Stats:**

 **STR : 64**

 **DEX : 68**

 **VIT : 65**

 **INT : 62**

 **WIS : 62**

 **LUK : 44**

 **Romance Stats:**

 **Charm: 36**

 **Looks: 30**

 **Wit: 28**

 **Stat Points: 60**

 **Lien: 10023**

 **Name: Pyrrha Nikos**

 **Closeness: 46/100**

 **Relationship Status: Crushing On You**

 **Gifts Received: Mood Understand**

 **Name: Yang Xiao-Long**

 **Closeness: 36/100**

 **Relationship Status: Values Your Friendship Greatly**

 **Gifts Received: Mood Understand**

 **Name: Ruby Rose**

 **Closeness: 43/100**

 **Relationship Status: Crushing On You**

 **Gifts Received: Mood Understand**

 **Name: Blake Belladonna**

 **Closeness: 37/100**

 **Relationship Status: Trusts Your Friendship**

 **Gifts Received: Mood Understand**

 **Name: Weiss Schnee**

 **Closeness: 33/100**

 **Relationship Status: Values Your Friendship**

 **Gifts Received: Mood Understand**

 **Name: Glynda Goodwitch**

 **Closeness: 10/100**

 **Relationship Status: Acquaintance**

 **Gifts Received:**

 **Name: Velvet Scarlatina**

 **Closeness: 13/100**

 **Relationship Status: Friend**

 **Gifts Received:**

 **Name: Coco Adel**

 **Closeness: 3/100**

 **Relationship Status: Acquaintance, Atrocious Dresser Which Must Be Fixed**

 **Gifts Received:**

 **Name: Penny Polendina**

 **Closeness: 20/100**

 **Relationship Status: Good Friends.**

 **Gifts Received: Mood Understand (Blocked)**

 **Name: Neo**

 **Closeness: ?**

 **Relationship Status: ?**

 **Gifts Received:**


	17. Chapter 17

' **I do not own RWBY. It was created by Monty Oum, and is owned by Roosterteeth.'  
** ' **For optimal viewing pleasure, read this with the font: "Droid Sans" turned on.'**

 **Note:** Super tired, will probably be burned out by the twenty seventh and just done with everything. Managed to do a lot of writing these past few days, but that and school has been taking a toll. (Went through a Pepsi an hour earlier than usual today. Sign of the end.)

Oh well, you all are worth it. Just be sure to leave reviews yeah?

Now I just need to hope the snow doesn't cut our power, and renegotiate my internet, while at the same time fixing mistakes from previous chapters, and writing this! (Thanks to zeek17 for pointing out the mistakes that slipped past me.)(Went back and fixed the stats so Pyrrha and Yang appeared. Don't know why they didn't.)

* * *

 **The Woman Whisperer**

 **Chapter XVII**

* * *

Jaune's face went forwards towards the elevator doors even as he took in that next shuddering breath. Spreading out his arms he flexed them against the elevator walls, feeling as though it was all going to come crashing down on him.

' _He knew all this time.'_

Ozpin knew about his transcripts. He was done. He should've been done. Yet he wasn't done. No, not by a long shot. If anything, his future career in being a hunter had been looking quite promising had he gotten away with that.

But, just what had convinced Ozpin to not turn him in?

Let's set this straight shall we? Ozpin, is the headmaster of Beacon. Beacon, trains hunters and huntresses. Hunters and huntresses have several purposes, some of which he outlined to Pyrrha herself just a few hours ago.

One of them, was to protect the general populace against the threat of the grimm wiping them off the face of existence. Another was to maintain order, and law throughout the outer countryside where juries and judges were harder to find, and maintain. In other words, they would act as national peacekeepers and enforcers against the law.

Yet, Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon, the school training these people hasn't turned him in.

It was like having a police chief going corrupt, but possibly much worse. If Ozpin, or even any of the other headmasters had been corrupt and working against the world then they were done. An army at their beck and call, unstoppable, able to take over the world.

There were treaties and extremely strict laws to keep hunters out of any international conflict between kingdoms, but if one kingdom set their entire force of hunters on another, the chains would break loose and politics would go to shit.

Reaching one hand up to his chest Jaune pulled at his uniform before drawing in a long shuddering breath. Going lightheaded for a moment before remembering to breathe again Jaune closed his eyes and backed up. Putting his back against the metal of the elevator doors he felt himself sink into it and feel better.

' _I am Jaune Arc. I deserve to be here. Not just anyone can survive initiation, not someone who wasn't cut out to be a hunter. Yet I survived.'_

Opening his eyes, Jaune's cobalt irises flicked about the little elevator he was currently residing in. he was right, he _deserved_ to be here. He could fight, and he _would_ fight. He seriously doubted Ozpin would be dirty, and the way he talked about it made him think that Ozpin simply saw something _more_.

He saw potential in Jaune for some reason. What that meant he didn't know, but he knew he wouldn't let him regret that choice.

 **You've gained +1 Wisdom!**

Opening with a ding the longest elevator ride of his life ended as the doors opened. Stepping out, Jaune looked down at his uniform before he straightened his tie and fixed his blazer before looking up.

"Mr. Arc, while I'm sure you have good reason to be fixing your apparel, please refrain from doing so in front of the elevator in the future." Seeing Ms. Goodwitch standing there with her personal scroll in one hand Jaune scratched his head.

"You look rather distressed Mr. Arc. Please remember that should anything be bothering you there are on site counselors paid to help with that kind of thing."

He nodded before taking in a breath and letting it out. Stepping out of the way of the elevator he gestured to the elevator in a gentlemanly manor. "It's nothing Glynda, don't worry about it."

 **You've gained +1 Closeness with Glynda!**

Narrowing her eyes at him, Glynda tapped her riding crop against her scroll before walking past him. "Please do not call me Glynda. The appropriate way for you to adress me is Ms. Goodwitch, as we are hardly close enough to be on a first name basis."

Nodding along with a raised eyebrow, Jaune had a theory he'd quickly like to test. He'd just gotten a point for doing what. Saying her name? "Okay Glynda, I'll be sure to do that in class."

 **You've gained +1 Closeness with Glynda!**

She narrowed her eyes at him again, the bright green of her irises sparkling behind her glasses. Ms. Goodwitch really _was_ a stunning looking woman. From the glasses, to the hair, to the _everything_. Even her personality was rather good, caring in that one way you wished every woman was, yet strict and independant enough to be sexy.

"You will be sure to do that _in_ and _out_ of class Mr. Arc. It would not speak well of me if I was to suddenly allow a student to refer to me so casually would it?" Glynda said before raising her eyebrow and pressing the button in the elevator which would take her to Ozpin's floor.

Nodding along, Jaune waited until the doors were just about closed again. Waving, he gave her a bright grin. Ozpin may be nuts, but Glynda was a great human being. "See you in class Glynda."

 **You've gained +1 Closeness with Glynda!**

Before she had a chance to reprimand him further the elevator doors closed and Jaune laughed to himself before turning around. Okay, so things hadn't gone _great_ , but they went well. He found out that Ozpin _did_ know about his transcripts, and he knew that the docks was more or less over and done with.

No punishment for either. Perhaps Ozpin could be waiting to use it as blackmail in the future, but it seemed like that was still a while away. Besides, Jaune didn't have much use at the moment… Meaning of course, that if there was any time to get his transcripts over and done with, it was soon.

His intelligence was going to work. It was telling him that perhaps, just maybe, that Glynda could be the key to fixing all of that.

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

Walking into class Jaune made his way down the rows before spotting someone. Nodding, Jaune moved down the line before checking his scroll. He had maybe five minutes to say hi? "Hey Velvet how's it going?"

Turning towards him slightly slower than her fuzzy ears had, Velvet gave a bright smile and waved at him despite only being five or so feet away. Speaking with her charming accent, the bunny faunus reciprocated the greeting. "Pretty good! How are you Jaune?"

Shrugging at her Jaune smiled a bit. She sure was positive, if shy when out of her element. It seems as though she certainly was feeling good today though. "Great after talking to you, your positivity seems to be making me feel all nice."

 **You've gained +1 Closeness with Velvet!**

Blushing and looking away before looking at him and fiddling with her hands Velvet shook her head. "I'm really not _that_ positive, just excitable sometimes."

"Ah, well positivity suits you Velvet." He said before picking up his binder and bag from the table where he'd set them down. "Trust me, if you're more positive I'm sure that everyone around you will be too."

Tilting her head at him she pointed back at him, nodding. "You know what? My teammate says that all the time. It's odd how alike you two are."

Raising an eyebrow at her, Jaune tilted his head slightly before asking with slight worry. "Really? How are we alike though? Hopefully it's a good way."

Laughing Velvet continued. Man, her laugh was really nice, and while it didn't seem possible, the accent made it even more endearing. "Don't worry, it's a good way. It's just that both of you are so self confident and assured and everything. I think that's great for a first year to have."

Smiling back at the fact that she hadn't realized she was smiling, Jaune nodded at her. "I'm sure it is. Well, I'd love to meet your teammates sometime Velvet, they seem like nice people."

 **You've gained +1 Closeness with Velvet!**

The brunette nodded with vigor her hair bouncing nicely with the motion. "Yeah for sure. You could find us at lunch or something, we normally eat in the same spot anyways."

"Thanks Velvet, I'll be sure to meet up with you guys sometime." He said before walking away with a happy wave. Heading over to his team, Jaune slid in beside Ren on one side before feeling a tap on his shoulder. Looking to his left, he saw Pyrrha.

"Who was that?" She asked, her emerald green eyes boring down into him with some intensity.

"That's someone I met a while back, remember that food fight a couple weeks ago?" Jaune asked, remembering the event for his redhead partner. Seems like someone was forgetful. "She's the girl that was being bullied by Cardin and Co, since then we've been okay friends."

Nodding along with it almost in approval (?) Pyrrha took out her notebook before scooching slightly closer to him in her chair. Looking past her and noticing that she was on the end of the row, he understood why. It's never fun being alone.

"Anyways, how's it going team?" Jaune asked. He really should be doing it far more often, but before the docks there was always the matter of getting to a generally acceptable level, or him simply being busy. "Think about anything interesting lately Nora?"

Nodding, she leaned forwards to look past Ren and towards her leader before raising a hand. "Yes! In fact, I believe I may have solved something relating to the very nature of the universe without needing a single one of those fancy shmancy degrees!"

Raising an eyebrow at that Jaune looked at her then at Pyrrha. "I'm genuinely curious as to what you found out Nora, what was it?"

"Well you see," She said before coughing into her fist and straightening out her bob cut. "If we think about the fact that the universe is constantly expanding, in all directions forever at once, then it's generally safe to assume it's a sphere yes?"

Nodding, Jaune nearly crapped himself when her hand smacked the desk in front of him with a tremendous amount of force. "Wrong!"

"What if rather than being a sphere, the universe was rather a disk, spinning, like dough on a cooks fingers." Nora said before Jaune's eyes widened. She couldn't _possibly_ be implying what he thought he was could sh-

"The entire universe, is like a pizza." Nora said before sitting back down onto her stool like seat with a proud look on her face. Leaning back so everyone else in the row could get a better look at Nora as she said that, Ren appeared to have a very small smile on his face.

"As the cook spins the dough on his finger, the pizza expands does it not? Doesn't that mean that the universe could be a disk being spun around and expanded in all directions that matter?" Nora said proudly before crossing her arms over her chest and looking at him with her turquoise eyes.

Thinking about it, he could see why that made sense, but then there was the issue of time. About to raise his finger to add something to the conversation, Ren put it down for him smile widening ever so slightly.

"I asked her about time Jaune. I was impressed that she thought about all of this herself." Ren said before getting punched in the arm as Nora pouted.

"But Renny, I'm not dumb!" She said getting him to snort before his face went once more stoic.

"No you are not Nora. No you are not." He said before taking out his notebook. Either to write down her theories for some sort of legitimate research later down the line or for some other reason he did not know.

"Anyways, imagine this! Time, is like the tomato sauce which was previously applied to the dough." Nora said before making a spinning dough motion with her arms and hand. Laughing, Pyrrha and he watched her continue. "If this cosmic god chef of the universe put the sauce on the dough before it started spinning the dough, then technically if there was enough wouldn't the sauce expand too riding on the dough?"

"It's like time riding on top of space as it expanded, so then wouldn't time also be non-linear?" There was silence in the entire classroom as Jaune's jaw finally dropped. Each of them looked at Nora like she was someone else entirely before there came a cough from the front of the classroom.

"Ms. Valkyrie, while I am sure that your theory is probably possible somehow, we have a class to get to and material to go over." Dr. Oobleck let out quickly in his rapid fire way before they were all seated back on their seat. Looking at Pyrrha Jaune raised an eyebrow.

Nora was much smarter than she seemed.

"Besides, if anything according to both your own theory of time riding on top of space, then the universe is a forever expanding basketball of space surrounded by a tight fitting basketball of time, both of which are spinning." Oobleck said, descending the class into chaos once more as he and Nora duked out their theories.

Ah, history class. Never before had it had so much physics involved.

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

Stepping out from the building of classrooms and into the sunlight Jaune welcomed the warmth on his face. While the air was chilly, the sun still did a pretty darn good job at warming him, so he'd welcome it on his walk back to the dorm.

Classes were finally done, meaning that he could go get changed, and do some things he hadn't had a chance to until then. Like take the skill 'Absorb' out of that book finally, it's just been _sitting_ in his inventory for a while now!

Not to mention that he should probably get with Ruby to do some quick gear planning. His new blade and armor could hardly wait forever, and neither could she. Sighing, he watched Pyrrha hop past him before turning around, bending slightly at the hip.

"So, what are you planning on doing today Jaune?" She asked before turning and continuing on her way down the path, her long perfect legs making strides along the way.

He shrugged. "Not too sure Pyrrha, was planning on doing some reading from some books I bought a while back, but I'm not too sure. Maybe I'll go for a walk or something."

Turning back towards him while waiting for him to catch up at his slower more relaxed pace, the redheads long hair blew slightly in the wind and she shivered. "Well, just don't be too late. You've been doing it far too much."

Jaune sighed, she had a point. Walking up next to his partner he pat her shoulder and would've used 'Style Of The Phoenix' had he not been so afraid it would burn her clothes to a crisp leaving her there naked.

Okay, so that was _certainly_ not the worst thing in the world, in fact it seemed like one of the best, but still. That would just be ungentlemanly!

 **You've gained +1 Charm!**

 **You've gained +1 Closeness with Pyrrha!**

"I know Pyrrha, and I plan on spending more time with the team from now on. I just needed to help out Team RWBY a bit, but I think for the next while I'm done with that generally." He said before walking with her, close together in general, maybe a couple of hands apart.

Nodding, Pyrrha understood. "You're a nice guy like that. Almost too nice sometimes I think."

He raised an eyebrow at his partner as she said that, even as the sun came back from behind a cloud illuminating the path in front of them. A few leafs came drifting off the red and autumn coloured trees. "Really? Why do you think that?"

Pyrrha bit her lip for a second before letting go of it and continuing on their walk through the pathways of Beacon, their feet clicking against the stones which made them up. "I- Jaune, you're a nice guy. But too nice in the way that you help people too much."

At that Jaune shook his head and stopped in his walk before turning to her. "How can someone ever help too much? If it's something easy, and won't put me at risk, and it's to help someone I _truly_ care about, then I'd help them."

"That's exactly the thing though." Pyrrha said before turning to him, from her slightly ahead position. A shame, he'd been enjoying the view. "You help people all the time, yet when was the last time you ever let yourself be helped?"

He was about to answer before stopping. She _did_ have a point. He spent lots of time helping, but rarely felt the need to be helped. "I'm just like that."

"Just naturally an annoyingly great guy I suppose." Pyrrha said before continuing onwards with him behind her. Moving forwards faster, Jaune took a gentle grasp of her right hand, stopping her from moving away.

"Pyrrha, if you ever, for even one instant, feel like you need help, I _will_ be there, and will absolutely _obliterate_ any problem in your path." He said, moving in closer to her as he held his cold hand in his, warming hers in between them before she blushed, avoiding his gaze.

 **You've gained +1 Closeness with Pyrrha!**

"I know." Smiling back at him brightly, she tightened her grip on his hand now, moving forwards with him as they walked.

Letting his fingers entwine with hers so that they were more comfortable, Jaune let himself be tugged along for a while before she eventually let go in front of their dorm.

 **You've gained +1 Closeness with Pyrrha!**

She took in a breath and held it there, breasts swelling upwards pressing against her uniform as she did so before looking back at him. "Well, time to get back to work then I guess."

Scanning his scroll over the lock pad for the dorm, he opened it to find Nora jumping from one bed to the other. Thankfully they belonged to Nora and Ren, so there was really no problem. "Hello!"

"Hi!" He said before walking over to his desk getting a grin back as she continued whatever activity it was she was doing.

Opening one of the drawers after sitting down, Jaune stuck in his hands like he was searching for something before drawing the two skill books he'd gotten out of his inventory and closing the drawer.

Left in his hands were the two skill books he had yet to absorb.

Literally, one of them was 'Absorb', while the other one was labeled according to his observations as 'Essokinesis - Create Dungeon.' Taking them into his hands, he first brought absorb to his attention.

Huh, maybe it would be better to consume books while _not_ in the dorm surrounded by his peers.

Grabbing Crocea Mors and strapping it onto the belt of his uniform, Jaune said bye to his roomies before opening the door and heading out. Time to figure out what this 'Create Dungeon' thing was all about.

It was a quick walk, but eventually he was there, at least, the place he should be.

Standing on the roof of the dorm section of Beacon, Jaune took out the books. Starting with 'Absorb' he took it out of his inventory again before using observe on it and watching as the same cobalt blue pop-ups arrived.

 **Would you like to learn the skill: Absorb?**

 **Yes / No**

Clicking on 'Yes' with a firm push he watched as the pop up disappeared and the book transformed into whirling flashes of light before he felt the warmth creep up his arm. Shaking off the tingling feeling, he prepared himself for the next inevitable pop-up.

 **Absorb (Level 1): Originally from a game series, this skill can be used to drain hit points from enemies to replenish your own health bar! However, this only works on HP not AP! It can also only heal you.**

 _ **Gain the ability to drain HP to convert to your HP.**_

 _ **Drain 1% of target's HP to convert into HP for you.**_

Despite sounding weak, that was actually pretty good, especially if there was potential for improvement for the percentage to go up, or if when prestiging the skill would let him heal AP as well.

Moving onto the next one, Jaune ran his hands over the cover before attempting to open it again at least once. In failing that, he figured tugging at it anymore wouldn't work, so the only thing left was to _consume_!

 **Would you like to learn the skill: Essokinesis - Create Dungeon?**

 **Yes / No**

Tapping yes warrily, Jaune watched as it broke into light particles in front of him and swirled in the air before filling his entire _body_ with some sort of magical warmth which quickly dissipated. If the warmth coming from a skill book was indication of its power, than this would've been at least seven times more powerful than 'Absorb'.

Opening up his 'Skills' panel, Jaune briefly considered going over to the relationship section to check what he was at with Velvet and Glynda after today, but figured that it could wait.

 **Create Dungeon (Level 1): After mysteriously being left in your hand, this book has seemed to resonate with power that defies physics. Use it to create dungeons for training, improving skills, or whatever you may desire.**

 _ **There is currently no time distortion involved.**_

 _ **You can now create a 'Dungeon' to spawn enemies for XP gaining.**_

 _ **You can now cast this at any time, as long as 10000AP is available!**_

 _ **You can now spend four hours in a 'Dungeon' a day!**_

Raising his eyebrow, Jaune looked at the ten thousand aura point cost. Costly, but for four hours of what appeared to be as much training as he could take? Assuming that it would have the same returns if not better than that of training with Pyrrha or Yang, and he could do it whenever he had ten thousand aura points, then that was pretty damn good.

Pretty damn good indeed.

Feeling it within himself, there was no crackling of lightning. Blinking, Jaune found that before where there had been nothing but empty air in front of him, now there was a slight distortion as reality rippled and pulsed through something resembling shattered glass.

Shattered pieces of space itself. Essentially, this must be a pocket dimension.

Stepping forwards with a grin, Jaune kept his hand on his blade before hopping through reality and into the break, past time and space.

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

Landing on the grass with a grunt Jaune instantly was looking up and around, alert for any threats which could be coming at him. Drawing his blade and extending his shield, he quickly began taking in everything he could at once.

Below him was grass, but that's because he'd just landed on a patch of it in some sort of roundabout for onto the proper cement sidewalk, he looked around at the tall buildings, the modern style feeling out of place.

Looking further, he saw that they _were_ out of place.

Built like a series of spokes on a wheel, the set of roads all branched outwards from the center of the roundabout in which he'd landed. Looking down the roads, he saw they eventually all connected moving in circles.

Turning, Jaune came face to face with his first enemy of this new world.

 **Johnny The Beowolf**

 **Level: 21**

Whipping his blade around at his head, Jaune ducked under the claw swing before feeling his blade meet flesh. Tearing through muscle, bone, and flesh Crocea Mors tore into the chest of the wolf.

Rolling away, he conjured up an aura chain and whipped it as it growled pouncing forwards claws outstretched. Dodging out of the way, he cut it's hamstring before turning around and whipping another new Beowolf with his chain.

Recoiling it stumbled back before he turned and smashed the point of his shield into the snout of yet another. Making it stunned, he moved back and kicked it in the chest before diving forwards slashing towards it.

Leaving large gaping cuts in the chest of the grimm as it fell to the ground, Jaune turned throwing his blade in the air before conjuring up six spinning arrows. Sending them into the general direction of the beowolves the arrows kicked up dust and grit as he sunk into the clouds.

Charging out of one of them towards the befuddled enemy he slashed across it's flank before it snarled lashing out at him. Dodging out of the way he slashed towards its face letting his blade sink in for a second before ripping it from the beasts skull.

Turning Jaune cast his aura chains, whipping about into the seemingly empty clouds of dust of the torn up road before they cleared and he blinked, not expecting things to escalate as quickly as they had.

In front of him was a horde of beasts.

Ursa, Beowolves, Boarbatusk, lined the streets stretching back further for too far to him to see. They were a sea of rolling black he could not stop, as they charged towards him with their snouts breathing out deep pillars of black smoke he'd never known grimm to release before. The white and red marking of their armor upon their skin shone in the sunlight, reflecting the beauty of hatred.

Figuring he only had about twenty seconds before they charged, Jaune briefly considered waiting for a chain lightning to charge but then thought against it. He'd use his blade, and a couple other skills but he'd have to fight smart.

He stared into the abyss.

They stared back.

He charged in.

They charged back.

Activating the 'Flames Of The Phoenix' spell part of his 'Style Of The Phoenix' Jaune felt the flames envelop him completely and begin burning through his uniform. Uncaring of the smouldering as the orange flames burned across him, he flew forwards.

Driving his blade into the throat of a Ursa, he rode the body down turning and kicking a Beowolf across the face as its neck broke severing from it's spine. Jumping forwards as the heat began burning their fur and leaving them as smouldering, Jaune jammed his shield into the chest of another, hearing the sound of shattering ribs.

Shoulder ramming that one back to keep the rest of them away, Jaune jumped backwards before conjuring up an aura arrow and sending it into the horde, the armor piercing working wonders as it went through one enemy, then the next.

Turning the monsters into gore, bits of flesh, and blood, the arrows shot through them like cobalt power itself, tearing them apart as he bit into their flesh with the steel of his blade. Stepping onto the fallen body of a beowolf, Jaune headbut a incoming one below the jaw causing its own to snap shut shattering the teeth.

Whirling around in a spin he slashed it across, from hip to hip leaving it's intestines to spill out before he jumped over it and back into the horde as he burned. Back into the horde as he burned brilliant as a star.

Neon dashing, Jaune charged into an Ursa before his form broke around it and he appeared on the other side now put back together. Turning, he drove his blade into its spine before twisting and tearing it out, moving onto the next even as they continued pressing down, attempting to overwhelm him with sheer numbers.

Jumping into the air, he flipped through with a spin deflecting a Nevermore feather before landing on one knee and dropping his sword. Grabbing onto the tusk of a boarbatusk, Jaune heaved with all his might before flipping it onto its back.

Thrusting his flame enveloped fist into its gut, he watched as it vaporized through, the flames growing hotter and hotter over time, as each hit he took was barely even a hit, wary as they were to approach. Despite their all consuming hatred, even the beasts of darkness could fear.

And fear the burning light they would.

Throwing his shield at one as it went through it in a splatter of gore from the power behind it, Jaune turned catching a Beowolf by the wrist before uppercutting it in the face and leaving it a smouldering wreck.

Turning, he rolled out of the way of a charging Sonic The Boar before he picked up his sword from where he'd left it and dove against another crowd of enemies. Slashing into their legs he stomped before a series of chains sprouted from the ground yanking them down onto the edge of his blade.

Kicking upwards and getting another Ursa in the tesaticles, Jaune bowled it over with his left side before retrieving his shield from the slain body. Turning, he let the claws rake off the top before kicking at it and throwing an aura arrow in its direction, watching as it tore through the horde itself.

Backpedaling, Jaune let them approach before diving back in.

Twisting he hamstrung them, his blade slowly becoming licked with flame as his hands and body burned through them. Rushing one, he kneed it's jaw before kicking into its chest with a sickening squelch.

Riding it down as he used his height advantage to tear through them, Jaune cast absorb stealing one percent from the entire crowd to rejuvenate him as he fell. Slicing the head of one beast straight off, Jaune turned over the beast before smacking the pommel of Crocea Mors into the eye of another leaving its face a broken mess.

One by one, each of them was felled by his blade or his flame, taking grisly wounds as he either took none or drained them back of every bit he had lost. Taking their lives from them, Jaune tore through the mass of darkness leaving them as nothing more but smouldering and broken.

The grin adorning his face was crazy as he tore through them.

Finally coming to the last Boarbatusk, he stopped the flames finally letting his aura regenerate at its maximum capacity. Before, he'd been regenerating at only fifteen AP per second, as three hundred AP per second out of his three hundred and fifteen maximum AP per second was being drained by the 'Flames Of The Phoenix' spell.

It was effective though.

Walking up to the Boarbatusk, he waited a couple seconds to get some aura back before he started it down. The ugly red eyes of the beast bored back into him as it pawed the ground. Charging forwards, the thing jumped into the air and began spinning forwards, quickly picking up speed as it charged towards Jaune.

Unmoving, Jaune simply raised his eyebrow.

Casting some aura chains in the path of the Boarbatusk, Jaune watched as it hit the first set and was then torn apart by its own momentum. Turning into nothing but a shower of blood and gristle, the thing slashed onto the pavement.

Looking down at his scroll, Jaune noted the time. That was the most amazing half hour of his life.

Seeing that he'd gotten no notifications in the time since he's been here, Jaune figured that things like his stats would update when he left. Same thing with skills. Meaning that there was still another three hours and a half to spare killing these things and leveling the hell up.

But first, he'd collect some loot.

Reaching downwards, Jaune touched the piece of loot only for it to instantly disappear in his hands without a notification of what it was. Normally there was at least _some_ sort of indicator as to what it had been.

Ah, must be the same kind of thing as the skills, and they'd all be shown to him later.

Going around and collecting them at first, Jaune checked out his 'Settings' tab of the game and switched on 'Auto Loot' as the loot piled in automatically. Running around to make sure he'd gotten all of it, Jaune finished and cleaned off his blade before looking down at his uniform.

Well, it was a good thing they sold spares right?

His was all bloodied and covered in grimm ash, while at the same time slightly smouldering in some places and totally ripped in others. He felt almost bare without it covering as much of his leg as it should've been.

Jaune was about to step away from the massive killing field of grimm before it struck him.

Grimm corpses shouldn't stay for longer than five minutes. Yet, there were piles upon piles, and he's walked over some just now to get to the rest of the loot. Surely they were supposed to have been destroyed by now.

Turning back to the corpses, Jaune watched as slowly they began to dissolve, the particles of ash and bone flying upwards into the air becoming smaller and smaller before it had all become a large black cloud in the center of the roundabout.

Then, it condensed.

Solidifying from a cloud into a solid object, the giant gaseous structure of grimm death became something far scarier. Condensing, the black rippled as it formed into a large, almost human like shape, with giant bone plates, larger than he'd ever seen before. The thing had to be at least four stories tall, and thick as two cars lengthwise.

Then it stood, throwing its head back showing off its huge fangs before raising its arms and pounding on its chest. The beats were powerful, showing off the impressive pounding power of its arms before the thing screamed, the powerful lungs letting loose a blast of concussive sound burrowing it's way into his mind.

Standing in front of him, was a Berginel. A giant gorilla type grimm, terrifying even when small but this? This was terrifying. Pounding on its chest, the massive beast continued screaming and he felt blood dripping from his ears before there was silence and it began whalloping around the roundabout in circles.

 **Harambe The Beringel**

 **Destroyer Of Me-Me-S**

 **Level 30**

Jaune clenched his jaw. This would without a doubt be the hardest, most difficult battle of his life. Or at least, up until this point. Drawing his blade, Jaune extended his shield outwards before looking forwards.

He couldn't quite collapse a building on it, he didn't have the fire power for that yet.

 **You've gained +1 Intelligence!**

Doing the quick math in his head, Jaune thought about what he was able to do for what was probably the most damage quickly. Technically with his high capacity at the moment, Jaune could unleash two salvos of ten 'Spinning Aura Arrows' piercing through forty percent of the armor each, with a (10%+Luck% chance of critical= 54% chance) of hitting a critical hit, with one more arrow every two seconds.

Nodding, he charged forwards towards it.

Crossing the ground quickly despite his much smaller size, Jaune felt the vibrations running up his legs as it pounded the ground on his presence while howling. Seeing him coming, the large beast raised one massive fist before bringing it down onto the ground.

Stumbling and flying forwards, Jaune regained his footing as he skipped across the floor in between them. Jumping to avoid the next shockwave, Jaune flew past it before neon dashing in midair and spiralling towards it.

Controlling it so that he came out of it while still in the air, he angled his blade correctly slicing up the arm and stopping his mad dash before running up the rest. Almost being flung off, Jaune watched as it raised it's other hand to squash him.

Activating 'Flames Of The Phoenix' he felt as the burning heat seared into the beasts arm making it shudder and wail in pain before Jaune continued flying up it's arm, leaving little cuts as he went.

Jumping from the arm to the chest, Jaune dug his feet into the armor before dashing upwards towards its face with what neon he had left. Bursting in front of the things mouth and leaving it's retinas screaming at the combined flames and Neon, Jaune raised his fist before dropping it, and unleashing a rain of hell.

Cascading down upon Harambe, the arrows spun and tore through the armor like drills, piercing through into its forehead and skull. While there was no hit markers or damage numbers, Jaune felt as though each one had been a crit.

Digging his blade in as again the great Harambe howled, Jaune was nearly torn off as it shook and flung him this way and that. Eventually letting go, Jaune let himself go flying through the air as he conjured another set of ten arrows at once and sent them flying towards him.

Crushing now into its chest, they pierced either through the armor, or avoided it entirely as the massive beast gave a howl of pain. Left with nothing but his shield, Jaune stood there for ten seconds as the beast stumbled screaming in mind searing pain, which burrowed into Jaune's consciousness.

It was doing damage over time to his HP bar directly, ignoring everything. It was doing a lot, seven seconds of it and Jaune would be dead.

So, throwing up his two hands, Jaune held them apart, before the secret black lightning granted to Remnant by the dark gods crackled in between, flying this way and that like a current of absolute power.

Leveling the lands towards Harambe like a spear, Jaune let the beast have his pity.

' _Rest in peace Harambe. Your existence was short, and will be forgotten.'_

Chucking the lance of lightning, Jaune watched as it screamed through the sky like a bolt itself, the speed behind it creating a boom as it easily broke the sound barrier. Seeing it coming Harambe accepted his fate.

Hit by the lightning, the massive Berrigel let the blood fly out of its mouth before it stumbled back, looking at the puny human who smited it down with fury. Then, it dissolved into orange embers, turning into nothing as it returned to the void.

Walking forwards, Jaune listened to the dramatic background music a second before walking forwards. Hearing the classic noise for a chest dropping from several video games, he walked forwards into the center of the roundabout.

Seeing that resting there was a large wooden chest with gold accents, Jaune looked at it before putting his hand on it warrily. Something like this has _never_ dropped before for him.

 **Confirming Harambe kill…**

 **Silently judging you for slaying Harambe…**

 **Opening…**

The chest swung open, leaving his hand to drop off it. Laying inside of the nice velvet interior of the chest was a couple of things, and he felt as though he'd _actually_ know what they were once he took them.

Starting with the potion, Jaune got the same pop up he had gotten oh so long ago.

 **Stat Boost Potion:** **Drinking this potion will cause any one stat to go up by ten points! These kinds of potion are only obtainable through defeating 'Secret Bosses' or 'Bosses'. However, they are also obtainable through very rare occurrences in the game.**

Nodding, Jaune put that into his inventory for a rainy day when he needed it. Now knowing that maybe wasting it on 'Charm' like he had so long ago wasn't that great of an idea, he would be sure to use something precious like this only when he _needed_ to.

 **You've gained +1 Wisdom!**

Taking out the next thing in there, Jaune felt the soft yet very rough fabric in his hands. If it was what he thought it was, that could be _super_ useful for his new gear set. Though, there was only enough for one item, maybe a pair of boots really.

 **Beringal Hide:** **This hide is tough as Beringel skin and is immune to weathering and decomposition! Each time it drops you can only craft one item from it! All crafted items are at least 'Rare'.**

Makes sense.

Looking around, Jaune figured that was good enough for one day really. While he could have trained some more, for one day this was pretty damn good. Also, judging by the fact that he just got such good loot, it's unlikely to spawn many more monsters for him to kill anytime soon.

Tugging on the cord tying himself to the real world, Jaune let himself be pulled back in and through the fractal portal back into reality.

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

His eyes widened as he came back to the real world at the large amount of notifications. There were plenty to keep track of, so it was important he read all of them carefully.

 **You've gained +5 Strength!**

 **You've gained +4 Dexterity!**

 **You've gained +6 Vitality!**

 **You've gained +2 Intelligence!**

 **You've gained +4 Looks!**

 **You've gained +4 Levels!**

Damn, that was pretty good stat wise, and his vitality and dexterity were now above seventy! Which is pretty swanky, not to mention that his Aura Points was now near thirteen thousand exactly.

Then he moved onto the item drops.

 **+1 Beringel Hide**

 **+1 Stat Boost Potion**

 **+4000 Lien**

Nothing new there. Seems as though only boss grimm really dropped anything. Regular grimm can't drop bone or hide, since it's looking like only the more powerful grimm bodies can actually maintain solidity on a certain amount of their mass.

Now was skills.

 **Sword Proficiency has gained +8 Levels!**

 **Shield Proficiency has gained +6 Levels!**

 **Aura has gained +7 Levels!**

 **Spinning Aura Arrow has gained +8 Levels!**

 **Aura Chains has gained +5 Levels!**

 **Black Lightning has gained +4 Levels!**

 **Style Of The Phoenix has gained +11 Levels!**

Holy fucking shit!? All these level ups!? I mean, they made sense, and he killed a metric crap ton of stuff, but that seemed like a lot even for him. Though to be fair, he hadn't actually _killed_ much, so most stuff was going up pretty slow…

If that's how it works, then god damn. That's amazing.

 **Grimm Anatomy has gained +11 Levels!**

 **Sense Probably Malicious Intent has gained +23 Levels!**

 **Hardcore Parkour! has gained +5 Levels!**

 **Neon has gained +2 Levels!**

 **Absorb has gained +8 Levels!**

These were understandable. Grimm anatomy would naturally be enhanced since he was cutting them so much, and the 'Sense Intent' made _way_ too much sense. Maybe it won't be a joke skill one day?

Neon and 'Hardcore Parkour!' had also been understandable, him running and doing all that jumping and all. Speaking of which, he'd need to find somewhere in Beacon to drain neon sometime soon…

Last but not least.

 **Create Dungeon has gained +3 Levels!**

After everything it had done for him today, he'd be willing to accept that it had only one up three levels. That's fine. While yes, there would be diminishing returns eventually, for now it seemed solid. Of course, he was likely just getting that absolutely _massive_ boost to skills since they hadn't really been high but had been used a lot to kill powerful enemies.

So, in other words they would go up at a _much_ more normal pace now, but this had been good for getting them up in the first place. That's good to know though.

Sighing, Jaune walked off of the roof and back towards his bedroom. Making his way through the halls, Jaune rubbed his eyes. It was only six but he felt like a sack of potatoes, tired and done.

Walking into his room, Jaune heard a gasp of surprise before he walked over to his bed. Flopping down into it, Jaune let his face touch his pillow and caressed the beautiful thing sexily. Of course, he's tired brain _assumed_ it was a pillow.

Feeling his hand painfully twisted, the jolt sent him back awake as his eyes fluttered open and he came face to face with Pyrrha. Lying in her bed, she was wearing a new nightgown which hugged her body nicely.

"Gods Jaune, what happened to you?" She said, ignoring the fact that she should probably be shouting at him for caressing her abdomen so fondly. "What were you out doing? You were only gone for a half hour!"

Sighing, and rolling off of Pyrrha, Jaune blinked before sitting down in his bed.

"Harambe." He said before looking at her. "Trust me, I'm totally fine, and I'm not at all hurt. I was just doing some really intense training with Harambe. Now you may be wondering, what _is_ Harambe."

"Don't bother wondering. It was great training. Thank you Harambe!" Jaune said before laying back in bed. Tugging off his ruined uniform and tossing it into a hamper in the bathroom, Jaune put on his pajamas before walking back into the room.

"Ren, isn't Harambe tha-" Nora began in her bubbly way towards her partner before he looked at her, and back at Jaune.

"Nora, sometimes it is better not to ask." Ren said in his sagely way, before Jaune went to bed, and Pyrrha was left with the wonderful image of him half without pants burned into her mind.

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Note:** Honestly, didn't think I'd even get to four thousand words today. Being doubly honest, I didn't' think I'd even want to write this today. I think it turned out pretty damn good for one days work though.

Anyways, I'm out, please leave a review. I'm as tired as Jaune right now, so sorry if I mess up anything from this point onwards. I'm really just conked out. Tomorrow I'm relaxing and taking a breather I think.

On my calendar, I had this planned to come out Thursday to moderate my payload, but I think getting it out today is better for the rest of the week. Oh well…

 **Review Responses:**

 **Random O' Panda:** No idea. But, it's a good point. What I want to see is Jaune's family.

 **Zaralann:** Yes, and yes.

 **desdelor97:** Not everyone does, but oh well.

 **5th Dimension:** She's learning… She's learning.

 **MaverickHunter13:** Soon… soon!

 **alrickit:** I never do man!

 **R-king 93:** Indeed! Seems like the type.

 **janed12000:** Yes for the first question, no for the second.

 **RedDragonforce1:** Why thank you! Done, had already been planning Velvet  & Glynda stuff, and here it was.

 **Benthino:** Indeed! Mayhem is fun, I've got a story full of it.

 **zen-aku the spirit of the wolf:** It depends on what colour he drains.

 **PasiveNox:** Indeed!

 **The Impossible Muffin:** Hasn't looked yet.

 **Shashenka:** Haha, that was the point man.

 **TheSetupMage:** That was Neo, for sure?

 **Aesix:** I like uploading minutes after people follow it, find it personally funny.

 **Bomberguy789:** Fair points, all of them.

 **Hecatonchir of Athena:** It's there to explain mechanics, not to take over the story.

 **runelt99:** Yes, yes and o'umlaut?

 **The Deck Master:** Read  & Watched. You understand DLC's well my friend!

 **BrownTeddyBear:** Yes.

 **AmethystPone:** Need to keep it balanced somehow.

 **96hanzo:** I know, but need to keep it for balance. (realization should be next chapter.)

 **NyaNyaKittyFace:** The cat was okay. His mind goes back to sense because he's a man. Aura Exhaustion comes into effect when it's totally depleted. No, not from Chakra Exhaustion. No, no friends ever.

 **lordrednight:** Thanks mate! Thanks for the trust, I need it sometimes.

 **Aether0119:** Haha, indeed!  
 **pjofairy:** Here's moooore!

 **Josh Spicer:** Ha! Yeeee!

 **Mysterious Mr.E:** Thanks! Love Hitchhikers Guide To The Galaxy. See through? That's not how I designed them to work. Thanks, love to you too :D

 **T-B-R:** Haha, exactly!

 **Guest:** N-Neo as a yandere? What gave you t-that idea?

 **N:** Yes for the Pyrrha, indeed for the Ozpin. No for the Neon from Aura. Action? Was this good enough?

 **Guest:** Nora there in what?

Alrighty, done, super fucking tired. I sometimes liken myself to Coeur in my mind, but he's way better at the whole 'type a metric ton' in one day thing. Though, that's how I type _all_ my stories so it makes sense that I'm getting a _bit_ better.

-DragonManMax

* * *

 **~o0o~ Stat Shit ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Level: 31**

 **Title: Master Househusband**

 **Nickname: Fearless Leader**

 **Perk: Room Service!**

 **HP: 1320/1320**

 **AP: 13000/13000**

 **Basic Stats:**

 **STR : 69**

 **DEX : 72**

 **VIT : 71**

 **INT : 65**

 **WIS : 64**

 **LUK : 44**

 **Romance Stats:**

 **Charm: 37**

 **Looks: 34**

 **Wit: 28**

 **Stat Points: 80**

 **Lien: 14023**

 **Name: Pyrrha Nikos**

 **Closeness: 49/100**

 **Relationship Status: Crushing On You**

 **Gifts Received: Mood Understand**

 **Name: Yang Xiao-Long**

 **Closeness: 36/100**

 **Relationship Status: Values Your Friendship Greatly**

 **Gifts Received: Mood Understand**

 **Name: Ruby Rose**

 **Closeness: 43/100**

 **Relationship Status: Crushing On You**

 **Gifts Received: Mood Understand**

 **Name: Blake Belladonna**

 **Closeness: 37/100**

 **Relationship Status: Trusts Your Friendship**

 **Gifts Received: Mood Understand**

 **Name: Weiss Schnee**

 **Closeness: 33/100**

 **Relationship Status: Values Your Friendship**

 **Gifts Received: Mood Understand**

 **Name: Glynda Goodwitch**

 **Closeness: 13/100**

 **Relationship Status: Acquaintance**

 **Gifts Received:**

 **Name: Velvet Scarlatina**

 **Closeness: 15/100**

 **Relationship Status: Friend**

 **Gifts Received:**

 **Name: Coco Adel**

 **Closeness: 3/100**

 **Relationship Status: Acquaintance, Atrocious Dresser Which Must Be Fixed**

 **Gifts Received:**

 **Name: Penny Polendina**

 **Closeness: 20/100**

 **Relationship Status: Good Friends.**

 **Gifts Received: Mood Understand (Blocked)**

 **Name: Neo**

 **Closeness: ?**

 **Relationship Status: ?**

 **Gifts Received:**


	18. Chapter 18

' **I do not own RWBY. It was created by Monty Oum, and is owned by Roosterteeth.'  
** ' **For optimal viewing pleasure, read this with the font: "Droid Sans" turned on.'**

 **Note:** Merry Christmas! Typing this in advance, and should get this as well as 'Criminal Mastermind!' done on time for sure! So, enjoy the double update ladies and gentlemen! Time to get totally into this and writing!

Thus, the long awaited Coco introduction chapter!

Woo! This is the seventy fifth most followed story on the RWBY fandom. With sixteen more followers, we can climb to seventieth! Fifty eighth most followed Jaune one! Let's do it people!

* * *

 **The Woman Whisperer**

 **Chapter XVIII**

* * *

Jaune awoke silently, eyes opening quickly. A couple of blinks later he was fully awake dismissing the pop up telling him all of his aura and hit points has been restored. Yawning, Jaune looked around the room before raising an eyebrow.

' _Still dark, and the curtains are open. Going by the solid sound of Nora's snoring, I'd say it's about twelve at night? Gosh, I got back really early from that dungeon didn't I?'_

Sitting up, he looked around a bit more. His fellow teammates seemed to be as asleep as one can be, and he should probably be so too. If he went to bed right now, he could probably wake up at around six if he automatically slept for only six hour intervals, but where was the fun in that?

Besides, he needs to get his uniform fixed!

Getting up and silently slipping into a pair of slippers, Jaune walked over quietly before grabbing ahold of his cubular laundry hamper. A bit of an odd time to be doing the laundry, but who was really around to judge him in the middle of the night?

Tossing his hamper into his inventory, Jaune briefly looked back at his fellow teammates. They would _probably_ be a bit weirded out that he decided to clean their laundry, but is it really that big of a deal?

Nah!

Besides, with his stupid perks and skills, these things could come out literally cleaner than Mr. Clean! That's what you get after all if you have a maxed out 'Cleaning' skill, as well as the associated perk and title.

 **Housekeeping (Level MAX): After the physical and mental burden of doing chores for your family of nine not including yourself, you have gained the skill housekeeping.**

 _ **Any chore is done 700% faster.**_

 _ **Anything you've cleaned is made 700% cleaner.**_

 _ **Anything you've dusted regains dust 700% slower.**_

That seven hundred percent cleaner would make the clothes almost the cleanest on the planet! He's being serious too! Back when he was a kid his parents would enter him into competitions for doing it and everything!

Not to mention that the perk of getting it done seven times faster is also _amazing_!

Even then, his 'Room Service!' perk that was currently equipped made things even less boring, and gave him a chance to find a bit of cash! Jaune continued down the hallway now with a bit of a skip in his step as the hampers were loaded into his inventory.

Making his way to the common laundromat of Beacon, Jaune took out a couple of lien cards before popping them into the machines. Opening the three he was paying for, he withdrew the hampers from his inventory.

' _Ren surely wouldn't mind if I did his and my stuff in the same load would he? It's not like there's anything I've never really seen before either.'_

Tossing his and Ren's stuff into the machine he briefly considered taking out his torn up uniform, but felt like testing something. Maybe, and this was a _major_ maybe, his uniform had hitpoints, and by cleaning and maintaining it, it would repair itself!

Adding in the fresh smelling little powder ball things Jaune set it on and moved onto the next.

Spending as little time as possible loading in their stuff, Jaune put Nora's into one machine and Pyrrha's into another. Seeing that Pyrrha's skirt was in there, he was briefly tempted to check it's size just out of curiosity but thought against it.

If he tried eyeballing her sizes he'd gain some sort of skill for sure!

Nora's stuff went in just as easily. When you have seven sisters, you learn that panties are _really_ just little more than pieces of cloth. Tossing it all in with the same little, good smelling, blue balls provided to him by Beacon, Jaune left it there to go before sitting down in a conveniently located chair.

Waiting for a few minutes, Jaune watched the timer tick down to around six minutes before hearing the door open again. It was weird for _him_ to be here, but he wasn't normal. Who else would do their laundry late at night?

"Oh, can't say I was expecting for someone else to be doing their laundry." A woman's voice said before they walked over in his general direction. "You've even got three machines, how cute."

She was dressed as one might be in the middle of the day. A long cocoa coloured shirt, a black cincher on her waist, with some long black trousers going down to her ankles. A drape from a black skirt hung off of her left side, held there presumably by the brown bullet filled belt around her shapely waist. Completing the look was a pair of black high heeled leather boots, giving her already slim and great figure an extra boost.

There was a set of necklaces in black hanging over the shirt, which matched her bracelets in design. The gloves however were of a different shade of what was probably the same leather which made up the belt. Topping all of it was a brown beret.

In other words, she was pretty damn hot. Of course, that's meant in the most polite way possible.

Raising his eyebrow at her, Jaune got up out of his chair and extended a hand towards the fair skinned woman. "Jaune Arc. It's my pleasure."

Reaching forwards and taking ahold of his hand in one of her firm ones. Nodding, she let the sunglasses she was wearing slide down her nose ever so slightly, showing him her pretty dark brown eyes. "Coco Adel. It most certainly is. "

 **You've gained +1 Closeness with Coco!**

That's when it clicked. Remembering the business card he'd been given a week or so ago, Jaune flashed it into his hand from his inventory. "You wouldn't happen to be _this_ Coco Adel would you?"

She nodded and took the business card out of his hand before reading it once over and giving it back. "I am, and I think I've got a fairly good idea why you have this. Let me guess… Your fashion sense is so terrible the attendants gave you my card?"

"I-I wouldn't say it's _that_ terrible! I mean, I can look okay when I go out or something." He sputtered out as she stared him down. Slumping, Jaune continued with his head down. "Okay, so it's not great, but that's fine right? Surely not all girls care about looks right?"

"First off bub, looks get you considered. They matter for sure." Coco said before opening up one of the laundry machines. Putting in her clothes bit by bit, Coco waited a few moments before continuing. "Second, my services aren't free. Business cards aren't cheap you know?"

Nodding, Jaune pursed his lips. "How much?"

She tilted her head, letting the brown wavy locks which slowly transitioned to a more caramel colour to shift slightly. Tilting her hand she eventually came to a price of some sort.

"A hundred lien for basic advice, two hundred for _good_ advice, three hundred for advice and a shopping trip, a thousand for a date." Coco continued with a suggestive wink at the end. Nearly blushing, he coughed into his hand before scratching the back of his head.

"Wow, you certainly weren't kidding about those card prices were you?"

 **You've gained +1 Wit!**

"Nope." She said popping the end syllable loudly before turning back to her machines.

Nodding, Jaune sighed before gesturing towards her machines. "How about this. If you let me hit start on those machines, I can guarantee your clothes will come out far cleaner than they would if you did it."

"You trying to say something here blondie?" She asked, meticulously well kept eyebrow raised.

"What I'm saying is that we should make a bet. You do all the work, then close the laundry door. Even if you've done it the exact same way a thousand times before, I can guarantee it'll be cleaner if I press the button." He said before gesturing outwards with his hands. "If I lose, I'll pay for every price you just listed. If I win, I get the only _real_ option for free."

Raising her eyebrow at him, Coco gave a quick laugh. "Who said the last one wasn't a real option?"

 **You've gained +1 Charm!**

"A girl as cool as you with a dork like me? Let's be real here." Jaune said before throwing on one of his best smiles at her. His mother always told him his smile was charming! "So, do we have a bet?"

Lowering her aviators before fixing them, Coco finished putting in her laundry before stepping aside to let him do the honours. "I think I'm starting to like you, just a little bit blondie."

 **You've gained +1 Closeness with Coco!**

Tapping into the 'Begin' button, Jaune started the cleaning process while his own machines beeped. Going over, he took out his team's laundry transferring it to the dryers before setting them up with the appropriate sheets.

Sitting down in a chair in Coco's general vicinity, Jaune raised a question. To be fair, he didn't really have to be, but just wanted to fill the silence. "So, why are you just doing your laundry in the middle of the night?"

Tilting her head at him slightly, she looked at him over her shades. Wait, was she wearing those sunglasses at night? "I could ask you the same thing. Why are _you_ doing your laundry in the middle of the night buddy?"

He shrugged, and decided on telling her the truth. A generalized truth sure, but truth nonetheless. "Went to bed early, and I feel like sleeping for longer than six hours isn't healthy. Your turn."

Coco shrugged in return, her hair following the movement. "Second years have got weird hours since we're out on jobs every once and a while. Still adjusting to the timezone, and I had some laundry to do."

Jaune nodded. That was fair enough really. After all, her reason was still better than hers. "Ah, well, that makes you the second second year I've met now! You all seem really cool."

"Who was the first?" Coco asked tilting her head slightly as she asked the question.

"Velvet Scarlatina." He said rolling the name off his tongue in a hopefully not weird way before continuing. "You know, shy, smart, cool, very soft looking? That one?"

 **You've gained +1 Closeness with Coco!**

"Do I know her? Honeybuns is a team mate of mine. She's not that shy behind closed doors I'll have you know." She chuckled, filling the laundry space with her confidence and cheer using her voice, even as more radiated off of her person. "I'll tell her you said that."

"Please don't. While Velvet's fantastic, I don't want any misunderstandings…" He said before reclining a bit more in his chair. Tilting his head back up at her, Jaune posed another question. "Should I even ask why you're calling her 'Honeybuns'?"

Coco was about to begin, and he was could _feel_ that it was going to be good before hearing the dryer beep. Getting up, he went over to the clean laundry taking it out and dumping it onto a table to await folding.

Eyeing a pair of panties with some caution Coco looked at him strangely. "Here's a piece of advice on the house. Don't wear panties if you want girls to like you. Besides, that shade is _totally_ not your colour. "

"What?" Jaune asked before looking around and seeing the white pair. Grabbing and folding them, he moved them to one side with mechanical efficiency. "Ah, those belong to my partner. At least, they belong to her or Nora… Not too sure about that, all of them really look the same in the end of the day."

At that she whistled giving an impressed smirk. "Wow, lady killer over here might not even need my help if he's getting that much."

"That much what?" Jaune asked, regretting it even as he spoke it. Nodding, he gave a dry sarcastic laugh as he continued folding some underpants of his own. "Well hardy har har, you know what I mean though right?"

"I totally get it lady slayer." Coco said while rolling her eyes. "But seriously, what would you even need from me? You're talking with me just fine, you seem to be half decent at socializing. The only thing I can imagine is your fashion sense, and even then it doesn't seem _absolutely_ garbage."

"Thanks? I think?" Jaune said before finishing up with one set of laundry. Tucking Nora's into his inventory as nonchalantly as he could while keeping up the conversation, he moved onto Pyrrha's laundry.

"Well, I'm getting my weapon remade, and have enough for new armor too, so once I have all of it done, I'm thinking that I get a couple sets of clothes, just to match." He said. Sighing as he thought about the amazingness that would soon be his new set of gear, Jaune finished a tank top.

"Yeah, but what do you actually _need_ me for?" Coco said before getting up and walking to her washing machines. Opening the doors once the water drained, she put it into a dryer across from him. Hopping up, she sat on the top of it.

"I- Well I guess I don't really know. The lady just gave me your card." He said before finishing with a pair of socks and tossing them onto the pile. They were light, yet durable and stretchy. Pyrrha has good taste in socks. "I guess I just need for you to create a casual outfit, and a general cool looking and functional battle outfit."

"Well, if you win you get it free so there's no real downside for winning..." She said before smirking. "Though, I still might charge you to fix those confidence issues you got there."

"Confidence issues? I mean, I'm kind of confident." He said before biting his tongue and hating himself. Yup, he heard it now.

"See, even you realize it now." Coco said before laying out her hands in front of herself. "You've just got to believe you're hot and desirable to be it kid. Well, that and be good looking. Or at least, seem like you are."

He snorted. "Easier said than done."

Coco tilted her head and pointed at his hands. "Almost the entire time we've been talking you've been handling women's undergarments and you barely even notice. That's saying something about your personality already."

Looking down, Jaune eyed the panties he was currently holding. Stripes. Not bad. "Is it saying I'm a pervert? Because I feel like that's what it's saying."

 **You've gained +1 Wit!**

 **You've gained +1 Charm!**

 **You've gained +1 Closeness with Coco!**

"Haha, maybe it is but I'm not listening." She said before continuing. "You seem okay Jaune. Get some decent clothes, stop being unconfident, stop doing your teammates' laundry and you'll go places."

Jaune laughed before finishing with their laundry and moving onto his own and Ren's full time, putting it into neat piles. "Oh I know I'm going places, I just don't want to be going alone. So, thanks for the help I guess."

Hearing the beep, Jaune turned to Coco as she went and got her stuff out of the dryer. Letting his eyes stray a bit lower than they should've as she bent down to get her stuff out, he nearly had a heart attack. "Like what you see over there?"

"Ye-I mean no? I mean, I don't even know what you're talking about." He said before letting out a lame whistle. Straightening, she dumped the now dry and clean laundry onto the table. "Just out of curiosity, ho-"

"How did I know you were looking?" Coco said with a raised eyebrow before smirking. God, she was so confident and self assured it was amazing. "I didn't, it just happens enough that I assume people are always looking."

Jaune laughed, throwing his head back as he filled the high tech student laundromat. "You're a very interesting person Coco. That's for sure."

 **You've gained +1 Closeness with Coco!**

"Right back at you blondie." She said before picking up a shirt of hers and giving it a sniff. Holding it out in front of her and letting it drop to its full form, she inspected it for stains. "Well, would you look at that."

"Look at what? Me being right?" Jaune said smugly, as well as rhetorically.

"I don't know how you did it by simply pressing the button, but you managed to make them smell nicer and feel cleaner than when I bought them." Coco said giving a impressed look in his direction. Quickly tossing her laundry back into the basket without bothering to fold it, she began walking out. "Call me when you need an outfit blondie."

"But wait! I don't have your number!" Jaune said before cringing. God, that must've sounded more desperate out loud than it had in his head. "I mean that in the manliest most nonchalant way imaginable!"

 **You've gained +1 Wit!**

' _Your sarcasm is not appreciated game. However, I will take this point.'_

"It's on the card you dumb blonde." Coco said before she walked out of the room, pushing open the door with her back before her heels echoed off into the distance. Huh, that's a good point, except for the blondes being dumb part!

Him and Yang were very smart most of the time!

Popping the rest of his laundry into his inventory, Jaune looked around the room. The high tech washing machines blinked at him, their red lights going on and off. Reflecting off of the clean white tile of the floor, the light bounced around the room.

"Wow, when I'm alone these washing machines are absolutely terrifying!"

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

"So then, I was thinking that you can have the plates move upwards on a lever of sorts until it fully expands and clicks into place!" Ruby said excitedly making all sorts of arm motions which in no way helped him understand. "From then on, you'd simply twist like Yang on Bumblebee and it would either ignite, or freeze, or whatever!"

"B-" Jaune began before he was quickly cut off.

"Or, we could have it just shift into a whole bunch of pieces at sixty degrees each in the same general direction opening up a central channel where we'll have a neodymium railgun shooting out exothermic or endothermic pellets ready to ignite!" Ruby said finally, sounding proud of her design as she crossed her arms with a small and bounced on the balls of her feet.

"But Ruby, I _personally_ , think that _I_ should _understand_ what my weapon is able to do before we make it." Jaune said putting his hands on her shoulders before straightening her towards him. "Your designs, from what I've heard sound fantastic, but can we slow down, just a tad?"

 **You've gained +1 Closeness with Ruby!**

"Y-you think my designs are fantastic?" She stuttered out as her face went a light shade of pink. Moving one hand behind her back she gently took ahold of Crescent Rose, the weapon comforting her.

"Of course I do Ruby. You made them, therefore they can't be anything but." Jaune said with a hopefully reassuring smile. Patting her on the shoulder, he stepped back taking away his own hands.

 **You've gained +1 Charm!**

 **You've gained +1 Closeness with Ruby!**

"Okay Jaune, so here we go again." She said before gesturing to the large workshop table in front of them both. "We're here to redesign and recreate your weapon before Forever Fall right? Or in other words, we're here to make it epic in untold proportions right?"

"Sounds about right Rubes, but we don't quite have to finish by Forever Fall. That's pretty close, and I'd literally like to _make_ it myself." Jaune said before nodding, and continuing, despite her slack jaw. "I figure it would take me a week, maybe two at least to be able to create anything fantastic."

Ruby's jaw clicked shut before she tilted her head at him and scratched her head. "You're not serious are you? There's no way you can create all the complicated stuff you need yourself!"

He tilted his own head in response, before taking Crocea Mors out of its scabbard and putting it onto the table. Laying the shield there as well, he let them lay there side by side underneath the high intensity lamps.

"Ruby, I think if I wanted a truly complicated weapon, I'd have you make it for me." Jaune said before pausing and continuing, choosing his words carefully. "But at the end of the day, Crocea Mors is an heirloom. I don't want to change it entirely. I want to keep it close to the original, but a thousand times better."

"You can't make it a thousand times better without changing it Jaune, that's simply how it is nowadays! If your weapon doesn't have multiple functions, your left carrying far too many tools or weapons!" Ruby said, raising a finger to prove her point as she put her folded Crocea Mors onto the table.

Jaune shrugged. "Ruby, I've got my semblance for everything I need tools for. All I want, is something that can get rid of the grimm before they overwhelm me. I want something simplistic, and similar, yet different and better in every way."

Ruby seemed about to protest before she nodded, and accepted what he had to say. Looking down at the two of their weapons on the table, she pursed her lips before continuing. "I think I can respect that."

 **You've gained +1 Closeness with Ruby!**

"You've got a different love for weapons than I've got Jaune. I love making them new, and creative, and admittedly, a _little_ ridiculous." Ruby said with a small giggle at the look he sent her. "But I think you love the history, the tradition, the simplicity of the tool behind the weapon. The personal touch of the craftsman behind every bit."

"Though, I don't know how you're expecting to make it yourself in only two weeks of practicing! Blacksmithing takes years to perfect, and longer if you're trying to make weapons worthy of a huntsman!" Ruby said before turning to the large industrial workshop of Beacon where there were at least thirty other students milling about operating machines, or talking to others.

"That's what we have this department for!"

Jaune raised his fingers with a smirk. "I'll make it myself. I'd work my way up from horseshoes if I have to Ruby, I'll make my Crocea Mors, even if it ends up renamed. But, I need to know what to make it into first. While we don't totally know what we'll do, let's start with the basics."

 **You've gained +1 Closeness with Ruby!**

"I think that's a brilliant idea Jaune!" Ruby said, before taking her own Crescent Rose off of the desk and clipping it back onto her belt. "So, we have Whitesteel, about ten ingots worth yeah?"

He nodded, and considered taking them out of his inventory, but that would be a bit strange. "Yup. Not to mention that I've got some more cash now in case we need to buy anything fancy for the crossguard or hilt, or pommel of the weapon."

Yeah, he had money. Enough so that anything like gold could be bought with relatively no trouble even if it was 'Heart Gold'. Of course, he wouldn't be able to buy _much_ , but that's a whole new can of worms he wasn't aching to open at the moment.

"Sounds good, though the Whitesteel should be enough if we're just replacing the blade." Ruby said before taking a large piece of paper from underneath the table. Enough so that they could do something basically to scale.

"What were you thinking of to begin? Any changes to length, width, or weight perhaps? Maybe give it a couple of swings here?" Ruby asked before gesturing towards Crocea Mors. Bringing up his now level forty four 'Sword Proficiency' he shrugged.

If he assumed that it would eventually prestige into something like 'Sword Mastery', then that means that it's probably best to make any changes to weight and size now, before the old one began to become too ingrained in his character.

"Well, maybe I'd make it a bit heavier. Not too much, but maybe by one or two pounds." Jaune said before Ruby nodded and began drawing, her sketching pencils on the table. "Though, the general shape is fine. But maybe I'd like an extra three inches or so."

Nodding again, she continued with her drawings in relative silence as she took out her ruler. Looking back at him, she continued. "Would you still like the fuller down the middle though?"

"The what now?" He asked, confused. If by 'fuller' she meant that general trench down the center of the blade then yes, it looked cool and added character! Right?

"The fuller. It's the groove down the center of the blade used to reduce the amount of material and make it lighter." Ruby said before moving her hand up towards her mouth and tapping her toe. "But if you want it heavier, then maybe it's best not to have it?"

He shook his head. "If we could somehow make everything more dense… But what would that really do? Uh, yeah let's keep it. If we're adding a couple inches, that alone would add weight to the blade, and the new metal is almost without a doubt a fraction heavier than the current kind."

"Meaning that once everything is said and done with the new metal, the extension, and the new hilt, everything will balance out anyways." Ruby said with a humm finishing his current thought with him before going back to the design.

Currently on the page, the blade was almost the exact same as his current one except a bit longer, and with a bit of a different shape. Rather than narrowing extremely gradually like his current Crocea Mors, it narrowed a bit quicker and seemed generally more suited to slashing and piercing than before where it seemed like it's main purpose was to hack it's way through weapons like a bludgeon of sort.

Interesting.

Sitting back on his stool as Ruby took out her headphones, Jaune relaxed. Hearing her music vaguely come from them as he sat there and relaxed, he considered asking her what it was before shaking his head. No point in distracting her.

 **You've gained +1 Closeness with Ruby!**

 **You've gained +1 Wisdom!**

Looking forwards and seeing how now the precise measurements and plans for the blade itself were done, Jaune looked towards the rest of it. She seemed to be attempting to make the hilt, but erased it several times.

"Any idea what you'd like for the new hilt? Metal wise, or colour wise, or design wise or anything?" Ruby asked, taking off her headphones and letting them hang around her neck. Scratching his head for a second with a tilt he considered briefly.

Well, it would have to generally match the new scabbard design as well, and the new armor and shield design… So, same colour scheme as the rest of it. Black, white, gold… Though, the current blue grip of his own Crocea Mors was a nice enough colour. It reminded him of his mother's eyes a little bit.

"I'm thinking same colour, except with a much more 'grippy' and non-slip grip. Can't be dropping it can I?" He said getting a quick laugh before she looked down at the paper again. "The handle itself will be blue like it is, while the crossguard will be gold instead of the steel it currently it. With a pommel that looks like a dragon's claw holding onto a round gem."

She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow before shaking her head. "That last bit is awfully specific. While I'm not too bad at drawing, I'm no two great shakes at it either."

He chuckled. "I know, I've seen your doodles in Mr. Ports class."

Punching him in the arm lightly Ruby pouted. "I'm not _that_ bad!"

"You indeed are not. Just right 'dragon pommel thing' and I'll generally get the gist of it when I'm making it. The rest will be gold and gilded, kind of like Pyrrha's weapons if you think about it." Jaune said getting a laugh at the idea he'd make it again.

Was it really that hard to believe that he'd try making his own sword?

"Well, I'm done with this. I assume you want the scabbard to still unfold into the shield?" Ruby asked, looking up at him with her silver eyes. They were deep, yet reflective at the same time. Not to mention beautiful.

"Jaune?" She asked before blushing and looking away. "You're kind of staring, just a bit."

"Yeah, the scabbard unfolding into the shield would be great, and is certainly still something I want if I can have it Rubes." He said ignoring her comment about his staring. Best not to acknowledge it.

Gathering up the papers, Ruby brushed some hair out of her face with one of her hands before bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Welp, I guess I'll finish it up in the next week or so while you're busy working on your horseshoes!"

' _That was a lot more adorable than it should've been.'_

"Fantastic, you're the best Ruby. Care to let me walk you back to the room? Here, let me." Taking the papers from her hands, he got up before tucking away his stool and putting Crocea Mors back onto his hip.

 **You've gained +1 Closeness with Ruby!**

"T-thanks."

"Absolutely no problem Ruby." Jaune said before walking over to a stand at the side of the workshop. Selecting an appropriately sized tube, he rolled the schematic quickly before popping it in there and slinging it over his shoulder with an convenient strap.

"Well, let's go."

He pushed the doors open, holding them there for Ruby before they walking into the open air. "Wow, the machines make the inside of the building _really_ warm. Can't believe I didn't realize it until now."

She nodded, before pulling up the hood of her cloak. "You get used to it after a while, but coming back out is always a bit chilly."

Skipping ahead of him now that she was freed from the confines of the large tube, the cheerful girl jumped into a leaf getting it caught on her face. Turning back to him, she let it slide off her face leaving behind a beautiful smile.

He made absolutely sure to smile back.

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

Making a bit more smalltalk along the way, he and Ruby eventually made their way back to the dorms, warmed by the walk in general and the sunlight on their clothes. Straightening his tie, Jaune looked down at her once they got there.

"Here are the schematics." He said, giving her the large tube before she let the door swing open on its own.

"Thanks Jaune. Don't worry! I promise I'll make you the greatest sword Beacon has ever seen!" She said excitedly while bouncing a couple of times. "It'll be simple, yet elegant, but epic, and destructive!"

Laughing at that, Jaune smiled at her. "I'm sure you will Ruby, with you designing it, and me working my way up from horseshoes to make it, I'm sure we'll create something great together."

 **You've gained +1 Closeness with Ruby!**

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then Jaune! Goodnight!" Ruby said before dashing into her room with a flurry of rose petals. The door closed, but even then he felt the need to say something more, if only to not be left to sit there like an idiot.

"Sweet dreams!"

Briefly, he wondered how close they were in terms of speed. Was his Neon dash that fast? Faster? Even faster still?

Turning around with a small smile, Jaune's mind drifted to his stat points. He had what, eighty of them stockpiled now? Gosh, that was a lot. What he _really_ needed to do now was simply get everything up to par, and up to the point they were hard to level before he evenly dumped them.

Sure, a focussed build was pretty good, but well balanced probably suited him a bit better personality wise. That way, he could be good at just about whatever he wanted to be good at!

"Ah good, you're still here."

Turning around, Jaune was only half surprised to see Blake standing there. She always was a quiet one, or stealthy was perhaps a better description. "Need anything Blake?"

Standing there in her pajamas, a yukata if he remembered his sisters lessons correctly, she shifted almost uncomfortably before fixing her amber eyes onto his face. "I would just like to say thank you."

He was almost tempted to say that the nice view he got from her in that yukata was thank you enough. Had he been brave enough, he would've said _me-ow_. "For what Blake?"

"Are you always this dense or is it only when dealing with women?" Blake said with a raised eyebrow before shaking her head. "Nevermind, I'm not sure I want an answer. Though, Pyrrha might."

"What does Pyrrha have to do with it?" He asked, tilting his head slightly. What was that she was saying about him being dense? Maybe he should spec a bit more into intelligence.

"Nothing." Blake said quickly shifting her eyes around him before taking in a deep breath. Breasts swelling with the movement, she released the breath before continuing. "I just want to say thank you for helping me with the White Fang on the weekend. That was very… _Nice_ of you."

"Oh that? Don't thank me." Jaune said before scratching the back of his head. He's never been too great at accepting thanks. "I help my friends because I care about them Blake. If anything, you should be thanking yourself for being worth caring about."

 **You've gained +1 Closeness with Blake!**

She blushed before looking away and making a couple of hand gestures. "Well, thank you Jaune. For everything. Torchwick… H-he almost killed you Jaune, and had you not moved out of the way it would've all been my fault."

Oh, that was indeed a problem. But, it wasn't like he was seriously hung up about that. If anything, it was a boon. It made him _want_ to be strong, _desire_ to be better. To be something more than himself.

Quietly speccing two points into dexterity for good luck, Jaune moved forwards smoothly wrapping his arms around his waist before pulling her into a hug and putting his head on her shoulder.

A friendly hug it may be, but that didn't stop her warmth or softness from being felt through his clothes.

"I'm not very good with physical contact. Had I my weapon, I'd call self defence and hurt you somehow." She hissed. Squirming in his grasp, Blake struggled until realizing it was futile. "I swear if you make a cat joke right now."

"Blake, it's in no way your fault whatever happened on those docks okay? I was there because I chose to be there, and because I wanted to help you, because when I help you _I_ feel good." He said, whispering before pulling away from her.

 **You've gained +1 Closeness with Blake!**

"The docks have given me a reason to succeed, a reason to become powerful, a reason to be the best goddamn hunter that ever was." Jaune said before patting her on the shoulders and taking a few steps back. "Instead of being the knight in shining armor, I want to be the knight who, against all odds, can get everyone out alive."

Even with her face in a pinkish hue from their hug earlier, Blake managed to regain composure and give him a little smile. Though little it was, it was easily the happiest he's ever seen her. "Well, thank you Jaune. It meant a lot. Not only to me, but to Yang and Weiss too."

 **You've gained +2 Closeness with Blake!**

 **You've gained +2 Closeness with Yang!**

 **You've gained +2 Closeness with Weiss!**

"Weiss sometimes even mentions you when talking about how bad the cafeteria coffee is." Blake said with that same little smile. Seeing his intrigued look, it widened just a bit. "All good things I assure you."

"Well, thanks Blake." He said before scratching the back of his head a bit. "Sorry about the hug earlier, but it was the easiest way to insure you could hear me."

She rolled her eyes. "Seems like you just wanted an excuse a good looking girl like me from my point of view."

"Huh, be sure to tell me when there's one around." Jaune said with a grin before getting a light punch to the arm and rubbing it. Looking away, Blake rubbed her own arm before looking back up at him.

"Good night Jaune."

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." He said with a smile before she eventually retreated back into her own room. Something that while he was grateful for, he was also not grateful for. She had been _really_ cute in that yukata.

Stepping into his own room, Jaune waved hi to Ren. "What did I miss?"

He gestured around the empty room. "Pyrrha and Nora went to go try a new bath house that just opened up on campus. _I_ decided to get out early and be productive for once."

Jaune nodded. He could totally see where he was coming from. "Nora's great, but Nora-"

" -Is Nora." Ren said sagely, as though imparting the ultimate question on towards someone. "How did the weapon planning go?"

Jaune almost gave an excited little squeal and a clap before remembering he was a man. "Fantastic. I'm really liking the design so far, and Ruby seems to be enjoying it generally. Of course, I'll need to learn how to be a blacksmith, but that's fine."

Ren raised his eyebrow at him before lowering his pencil and swivelling in his chair.

"I said I'd make it myself." Jaune said proudly. "Besides, I've got like two weeks to learn! That's plenty of time to learn how to craft masterwork weapons!"

Ren seemed about to argue before shrugging and continuing again. "Jaune, you've quite honestly impressed me with your skill growth over this past month or so. I'm quite sure you will not disappoint on that front either."

"Thanks Ren." Jaune said before nodding. "I'm sure you'll be very productive in this six or so minutes before they get back here."

Going over to his bed, he got out a set of his silk pajamas before heading over to the bathroom. Opening the door and stepping in, Jaune unfolded his expensive pajamas. A gift from one of his grandmothers, apparently his onesie had not impressed her.

So, that nondescript holiday, she'd gotten him this pair.

Getting into the dark blue set, he was about to put his clothes into the hamper before snapping his fingers. Right! He totally forgot to give them all their laundry back. Taking their hampers out of his inventory, he put them back on the shelves before walking out.

Taking Pyrrha's laundry out of his inventory, he put it onto her bed before doing the same with Nora's. They were all in nice and warm piles, so it seems as though yes, anything put into his inventory _did_ seem to retain its temperature.

Ren turned to him, moments after his own laundry was put onto his bed. "Jaune, where did you get all of that laundry."

Shrugging, he walked over to his own bed before he began putting everything into the appropriate drawer. Can't have them taking up space for nothing after all! "Ren, I'm going to let you in on a little secret of mine."

"My semblance makes me a wizard." Jaune said before tossing his underpants into the correct side of his undergarments drawer. "I can do all sorts of things. Which is why I've grown so fast, and in such a versatile way with relatively low effort."

Ren nodded, satisfied. "Some sort of dimensional holding spell. That's clever Jaune."

"Why thank you Ren. But you should see my other ones. Boy, those are neat." Jaune said before chuckling. Pointing towards Ren in a friendly manner, he continued. "If you ever have any good ideas for spells just tell me. I could probably do whatever you say."

"I will be sure to think up some in my spare time, or when I am bored Jaune." Ren said before turning back to his homework. Turning back nearly a second later, Ren raised his eyebrow at him. "Jaune, since you will be forging your own weapon, I imagine you'd have it remain simple?"

He nodded. "Yup. Anything too complicated and it just wouldn't be the same weapon anymore."

The raven haired man nodded before folding up his homework and placing it into a binder. "Have you considered using runes? While pouring dust on your weapon manually may be effective, it will eventually ruin the metal. But, all wizards use some sort of runed blade. Perhaps that would be a fix to making your weapon versatile while still simple?"

Jaune nodded, looking back at Ren. He made note to go look at some runes from popular video game culture later. Or book runes, but those were just not very fun. "I'll be sure to try it when I get my hands on the weapon itself, assuming I don't have to add them while forging."

"Try what?" Pyrrha asked as she stepped into the room. Her hair was still wet, so her normally tied red hair was loose and ran down her shoulders like water. "Hopefully not drugs!~"

Jaune laughed. "No, not drugs. Just something in regards to my weapons and armor. Ren was giving me some good advice."

"Ah, well it's good to see you two getting along!" Nora said before hopping onto her bed and just barely managing to catch her laundry. Pulling down the sleeves of her hoodie as she reached on to her bedside table and took her headphones. "We were almost worried you didn't like us, what with you being away so often and all!"

Still cheerful, Nora was about to put on the headphones when Jaune scratched his head. "Really? Sorry about that. Trust me though, I'll be around more and more with you guys. I've just been _really_ busy getting caught up the last little while."

"That's awfully good Fearless Leader of ours!" Nora said before taking out her scroll. "I'm sure if our relationship could be quantified or calculated using numbers, it just went over nine thousand!"

 **You've become soulmates with Nora!**

Jaune's heart stopped.

Well, that was a bit disconcerting. Not that Nora was at all bad of course, she was cheerful, good looking, and a sweet girl through and through, but was she really his soulmate? Just after that? Besides, weren't her and Ren _together_ without being _together together_ because they simply haven't become _together together together_ yet?

 **The above notification was a joke!**

 **The game has gained +9000 Wit!**

' _Very funny you asshole of a game. Just go ahead and develop a sense of humor when it suits you! It's not like it impacts me or something. I swear, one day you people will make me go mad!'_

"Hey, who did our laundry while we were out?" Pyrrha asked before picking up a shirt and sniffing it. Fresh and warm, it was pleasant to hold, not to mention undoubtedly very clean.

Jaune shrugged. "Figured no one would mind. Besides, it was a breeze anyways. Your welcome for the free warm and wonderful laundry!"

"Well, that's a bit odd, but thank you?" Pyrrha said before taking some of her clothes into her arms. "I'm really not too sure what to make of it."

Ren shrugged. "Just consider it an act of kindness from our leader."

"That's what I'm doing!" Nora said before almost knocking over a glass of water and spilling it onto her laundry. "I don't think I've ever seen this brown skirt in white!"

"Was it brown to begin with?" Jaune asked scratching his head sheepishly. Whoops, looks like he ruined a skirt.

"Nope!" Nora said popping the last syllable before continuing. "I was just mud-wrestling in it this one time, and never got around to cleaning it!"

Nodding, Jaune looked over to Ren before getting a nod back. Well, that was something alright. "Well, it's good to know our team consists of people with many multiple talents!"

"Anyways, seeing as it's around eight now, and we have that field trip tomorrow, I'm thinking we go to bed early yeah? Besides, it's not like we can really _start_ anything productive this late." Jaune said before fluffing up his pillow.

Getting up, he yawned before pulling down the covers and getting in. Hearing a yawn in response from Pyrrha, he heard Nora click off her music while Ren shut off his lamp.

"Rest is highly important." The monk said before walking over to his own bed.

"Goodnight everyone." Jaune said before the lights were shut off and he descended into darkness. Deciding to stay up for the next four hours and simply think about things, Jaune figured that way he could wake up at the normal hour of six in the morning for once.

Lying back, Jaune rest his head on his pillows. Opening up his stats, he was glad to see that all of them were above sixty save for his luck. Even then, he figured that with his current loot drops, his luck was pretty good already…

Going through his inventory, he checked what he had in there. A technically still warm set of clothes, a coffee, a couple of donuts he'd bought, and a few other things. For one was his necklace, which he finally put on.

Feeling the Heartgold resonate with him, he observed the material and read the description

 **Heartgold: A metal found underneath deposits of dust of varying kinds. It shines like gold but with the durability of diamond, it is extremely expensive to shape into anything complicated and will bond with the soul of the user completely making it useless to people the owner does not allow.**

Well, that was useful. He'd infuse it into his blade, but personally he'd rather just buy a single ingot of it instead and then use that to make the entire hilt. Shrugging, he let the necklace rest against his chest before he opened his inventory again.

Opening it and taking out the copy of 'Stealth For Dummies' that he bought a while back, Jaune put it onto his bedside table. He'd ask Blake to help him out on that front, but he wouldn't want to inconvenience her, even if she _might've_ owed him a bit.

He'd just learn it all himself.

Speaking of help though, didn't he have a sparring session with Yang on the upcoming Thursday? From what he could remember, he and senpai fire had set them up for Thursday afternoons… Seems like in the excitement of the last week they forgot to get too it.

Not to mention that he and Pyrrha's training every second day would also need to start happening more and more…

So, he had a couple of options for training. On every Thursday, he'd be training things like combat skills in unarmed combat against Yang in sparring… Meaning that Pyrrha's training would have to be on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday during the week… Tuesday he could retreat into his 'Dungeons' and then train that way…

Seems pretty efficient to him!

 **You've gained +1 Intelligence!**

Once that the _stat_ returns from that seemed to diminish, he would be able to use the stat points he accumulated through his level ups to boost himself along a bit further, or just go do some amazing and epic quest for XP!

Then, there was always the '+10 Stat Points' to any one skill potion he acquired from Harambe that he could use. Though, if he got one from every secret boss like Harambe, then even if he didn't get one every time he used a 'Dungeon', then he could accumulate the potions still rather quickly…

But there was something else.

If the thing could drop from mobs, or even exist in the first place, then that means that technically _someone_ could've found it could they not have? Meaning, that if there are places like ancient dungeons actually in the _real_ world, then they might have that loot right?

Or hell, maybe even modern, drug-lab dungeons!

Grinning towards the ceiling before scratching his back with one hands and keeping his hands behind his back, Jaune went through his skills noting any changes. For the most part, they were almost entirely the same, with nothing having changed.

All the skills in the 'Gamer's' skills category seemed to have remained totally normal, while 'Aura' and some of his other skills had changed a bit. Mostly it was just level numbers, but every once and a while there was a drop in cost to the spell…

Done with those, Jaune went through his active quests, surprised to find one that he'd never seen there before, but seems to have been there for quite some time! No, not these two…

 **Quest: Win The Vytal Festival!**

 **Reward: Something happens!**

 **Failure: That something happens to the other team? I think?**

That one was simply a bet he made with Ruby turned into a quest. So, he wasn't too concerned with it, besides, the reward was awfully vague. But, he'd make sure to try anyways, in case that 'something' happened to be his mother being proud of him!

She'd never given him a reason to believe she wasn't proud, but still!

 **Quest: Save The World!**

 **Reward: XP, A Saved World, ?  
Failure: A Destroyed World, Death, ?**

Jaune was half sure that one was a joke. Seriously, who could even want to try destroying the world? Unless of course he had to save the world from the grimm threat himself, which seemed awfully unlikely… The failure seemed unlikely to _actually_ affect him though, as the 'destroyed world' bit might come _after_ his death, while he wasn't even there to be affected by it.

Gods have mercy on him for condemning the world!

Rather, this one was the one he hadn't been expecting to see when he opened the rarely used 'Quests' section. It was kind of unexpected, but given what the game seemed to be trying to force on him sometimes, it also made sense did it not?

 **Quest: Romancing Remnant**

 **Reward: All Girl's Affection, XP, ?**

 **Failure: Forever Alone, Sadness.**

Really, the failure, the quest name, and the reward were all almost equally frightening, if only because of what they implied. The name itself implied that the goal was to romance Remnant. No, not a particular portion of Remnant, like a café or anything, but rather _all_ of Remnant!

Did that mean every woman eligible to be dated? Did it mean everyone and anyone no matter their current circumstances? Did it include the planet itself? Every living organism? Who knows what that meant!

Though, odds were it was just most eligible women if the reward was anything to go by. But even then, did it mean all _girls_ , as in girls eighteen and younger when they're still too young to be considered adult women yet? Or simply women in general? Or both!?

Was the game trying to incentivize his loving of lolis?

He already had Ruby for that for fucks sake!

Gosh, her and her being 'too cute' for this mortal realm! Hurts his heart it does! Just like the failure would hurt his heart! Just 'sadness' is a side effect of failing? That sounds horrible! Doubly so since he doesn't even know what he's meant to be doing here!

Or being 'forever alone'! Well surely forever isn't actually a thing is it? It, like perfection, might just be a concept eh?

Sighing, Jaune scrolled down to the bottom of his chart for relationship status. Might as well start at the bottom for once eh? Seems like every time he starts at the top, something world shattering happened!

 **Name: Neo**

 **Closeness: ?**

 **Relationship Status: ?**

 **Gifts Received:**

Well, that right there was the girl from the docks! You know, the petite one that's ice cream themed? For some reason, she was now on the list despite having no real words with him, or even getting a closeness point!

Hell, all she did was wink at him and she made it on! Was that all it took to be taken into the game's consideration?

Just up from her was Penny. Penny was an odd girl, sure to misunderstand some things, which was fine, but surely it would go wrong sometime. Though to be fair, she was adorable in a bit of a ditzy way. However, the fact that her closeness was already twenty despite him only meeting her once was worrying.

Were they going to fast? Even then, why was the 'Mood Understand' blocked?

After her came Coco Adel. Seems like when he met her today, her status had changed from 'acquaintance' to 'Underclassman Worth Paying Attention To'. Something he wasn't quite sure how he felt about… Though, he would be sure to get that da- That shopping trip whenever he had time after grabbing his new armor!

Velvet was up after her, sitting at a nice comfortable fifteen, meaning that she was in the friendzone! Of course, not in the bad friend zone way, but in the way that they both thought of each other as friends!

She is simply a shy, cute, and fun friend!

Glynda came afterwards, sitting at a thirteen. Which, quite honestly, was surprisingly low. He felt as though they should be higher! Glynda was one of the few teachers at Beacon, and one of the only two proper female ones. They would surely become friends or something!

Not to mention, that she could fix so much for him… Though, the tests on his semblance would be concerning should they ever truly come out, and then things might go downhill on that route…

Weiss Schnee came next, her amazing hair and haughty personality coming in at a hot thirty five closeness. According to Blake, she seemed to be talking about him, just a bit. That alone was pretty good, since that means that she, in a sense, compares him to others when evaluating.

Well, that and the fact that if she was thinking about him, _she was freaking thinking about him_. She must've really appreciated everything he's done so far if her status was now 'Finds You Valuable To Her'.

Had she not been the ice queen, he'd say his heart had melted. But now it was delightfully (?) frozen!

Blake, adorable, not-good-with-contact, angst filled. Those were words to describe her. Another couple were determined, amazing, smart, and good looking. Not to mention that according to their status, maybe the number of forty one closeness described her…

The fact that it even said she values their friendship said a lot. It would've brought a tear to his eye a year ago. It's pretty rare someone like _him_ gets to meet a girl like that and become friends.

Not to mention, she was one of two faunus he knew, and a cat to boot! Who doesn't like cat ears?

Yang came afterwards, sitting just three above Weiss at a nice thirty eight. Though, he had a feeling that once they started working together to mutually train and improve one another, that number would go up much quicker!

After all, with a bombshell like that things are granted to escalate quickly!

Though, the fact that she 'Values Your Friendship Greatly' was certainly unexpected. She seemed the sort to have plenty of friends, so for him to stand out so far above them and become valued over such a short amount of time?

Maybe charm wasn't a useless stat after all!

Looking next at Ruby's, Jaune saw that hers was just one shy of fifty, and eleven above Yang's sitting at a solid, or rather, super solid forty nine. He was tempted to go over there and charm her at this very moment just to get it up one more, but that's when he saw the relationship status.

 **Name: Ruby Rose**

 **Closeness: 49/100**

 **Relationship Status: Crushing On You**

Whatever could it mean?

…

…

What do you guys think he is, a barely sentient esparagus? No! Of course Jaune realized what that meant, even he wasn't _that_ dense! But, if Ruby really _did_ have a crush on him, didn't that mean that she would be blushing, or rubbing her arm in a weird way, or putting her fingers together or something!?

Wait a second…

She'd done all of those things today!

No! Forget today, she's been doing all of those things for the past while! God, how could he be so dense!? Flipping in his bed, he tested out whether his inventory was soundproof by opening it in his mouth and screaming as loud as possible.

Turns out, yes. The inventory is sound absorbing, and unable to release it back apparently.

God, he'd have to make it up to her somehow! Or confess! Or truly show her how much she means to him! Ruby Rose, in all honesty, was one of his closest friends in the world. Everytime he felt insecure, she cheered him up. Everytime his day was shit, seeing her so happy brought a smile to his face.

She made him smile so goddamn much it hurt even to think about how much his obliviousness could've been hurting her feelings! God, what if she had come onto him and he hadn't noticed, or, she'd thought he'd been ignoring her feelings!

FUCK!

Then, Jaune moved onto Pyrrha's name and things got a lot more complicated all of a sudden.

 **Name: Pyrrha Nikos**

 **Closeness: 49/100**

 **Relationship Status: Crushing On You**

Okay, so not only one, but _two_ girls had a thing for him?! That's ridiculous! Besides, shouldn't the game at least let _him_ choose if they should become an available romance option!? Otherwise every girl he gets close to could become someone able to be romanced!

That would be mayhem!

Already it was mayhem… Every time Pyrrha took his hand, or tried to worry about him, or talked to him she must've been trying to impart her feelings through to him. What has he been freaking blind!?

What was it though?! What had made the difference in the status? Before it had been much more vague! Was it the patch? Or the increased intelligence and wisdom!? What had happened?

No no no… Now wasn't the time for that.

Now was the time for him to think about his partner. She was there for him, always. Even if he didn't always need her help, she was there for a helping hand up. Her smile was bright, and cheerful while always filled with the 'you can do it' feeling that his mother gave him.

She was good looking, and amazing, and probably too good for him to boot.

But, if they chose to like him, Ruby and Pyrrha both… Then he'd have to do something about it wouldn't he? He'd just have to show them that he's not quite as oblivious as he seems… No, he'd make things acceptable again.

After all, he didn't have the 'Gamer's Heart' skill for nothing.

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Note:** Wow, started this not knowing where I'd go with it, and ended up here, in a place you all have been waiting for for _months_. Now, please, don't get too angry with the cliffhanger, it was necessary.

Now that I'm done with the five thousand words I _wasn't_ planning on getting done because they just came out, time to relax! Please, leave a review. Think of it as a present for me, on this one Christmas! Merry Christmas, much love to you and yours, have a wonderful day, don't do your chores!

 **Review Responses:**

 **Fuzzyjacket:** Feeling great! Wednesday was a good idea, since I just took a break. Much more Pepsi has been drank too, so I'm feeling great!

 **Random O' Panda:** Indeed! Haha, who said he was comfortable?

 **desdelor97:** Thanks! Though, Harambe had it coming.

 **The Deck Master:** Haha, indeed! Love your nickname for Velvet!

 **Zentari2238:** Done!  
 **TheSetupMage:** Are you the shopkeeper now?

 **Zaralann:** 1\. Thanks! 2. Fixed! 3. Probably!

 **Hantsu:** Yeah, what you noticed was me doing math wrong. Thanks.

 **TheFirstFoxx:** Indeed!

 **pjofairy:** This is the best shit I've ever made!

 **garoorar:** Fixed!

 **Dragon of the Blazeing Stars:** Haha, I know I'd do it 'unintentionally'.

 **DuplicateUserName:** Like 'nooting'?

 **Bomberguy789:** Mistake. Fixed.

 **Benthino:** Haha, indeed!

 **alrickit:** Never heard of Darkstalkers until now. What is it?

 **Flametusk:** -100 Luck. Why thank you! Also, no, raids are unlikely.

 **Guest:** Yes!

 **SeaZZor:** Never forget de me-me-s.

 **Monkeyboy0118:** Of course it is!

 **Guest:** Fixed.

 **Josh Spicer:** Haha, not yet.

 **Yukilumi:** School is never more important than FanFiction! (I know it is, trust me, I take it seriously.)

 **R-king 93:** That's what I call progress!  
 **Mysterious Mr. E:** Indeed! What, did everyone think the crop _wasn't_ for her? Is your fix satisfied? At least a bit?

 **TheUnholySmirk:** YAH!  
 **Onerom2018:** Were you born a year from now?

 **TypedSomeWords:** Didn't do anything I don't think… Yeah, the neon comes back after a while. Nah, I just forgot their stats, fixed it now. Yeah, I feel like my writing is just getting better and better man. As I evolve as a person, my writing evolves with me.

 **Terumi Gremory:** Haha, of course! Gotta keep them fighting over him! Like girls totally (don't) do in real life to me!

 **Trey of the rebellion:** I think so too :)

 **Lloyd RPGFan:** Gotta keep you Arkos fans happy somehow :)

 **NyaNyaKittyFace:** Haha, that would be good though. Like teachers like that too! Was listening to the Ruby soundtrack for most of that chapters writing. In this one, I went back. They're arrows, if a bit more elongated.

 **zen-aku the spirit of the wolf:** Of course it's suspicious!

 **ZHsteven:** Thank you! I like to think my ideas are great too :)

 **Shashenka:** Nope. That's impossible!  
 **Anubis the shadow:** Why thank you! Will take a break for sure!

 **Lu Bane Na:** Thanks!

 **Arno Uzumaki:** ;-; RIP.

 **miner249er:** Fixed!

 **The Impossible Muffin:** Haha, waited enough yet?

 **Bookfisher:** Indeed!

 **Guest:** Da me-me-s indeed.

 **N:** Nobody expected the Harambe. No, can't absorb Dust. Only HP.

 **PasiveNox:** Thanks!

Woo! Done! Now, time to get some money, and spend it on season's pass', and things like that! Apparently Final Fantasy XV is coming to PC soon, so I'll be sure to fully lose myself in that! Woo!

Going to leave out the stats since that would ruin the sleek Christmas feel. Merry Christmas everyone.

-SantaManMax


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own RWBY. It was created by Monty Oum, and is owned by Roosterteeth.'  
** ' **For optimal viewing pleasure, read this with the font: "Droid Sans" turned on.'**

 **Note:** I'm back! Didn't expect it to take so long, but I'm here anyways. This would've been out yesterday, but I had to walk home. In the pouring rain. All uphill. In Canada. Meaning that I basically ran out of time even before getting started.

So, I just wasted away my life playing Huniepop a bit. Great game, 10/10.

Anyways… My computer crashed eight times while typing this, since I apparently updated something I should not have… So, this is late, by at least an hour.

* * *

 **The Woman Whisperer**

 **Chapter XIX**

* * *

Some people think that talking to girls is far more complicated than it actually is. They assume everything is some sort of hidden signal in disguise, and they're clueless and missing something every time.

They think that interacting is some sort of secret, and complicated game.

Some others are simply overwhelmed by possible reactions to their actions. They assume that should everything go wrong, friendship itself is off the table. They assume that the second they ask someone out, the person will shake their head and give some sort of denial.

That, while possible, is usually uncommon. For a multitude of reasons.

There are a few things that one must learn to forget, and some things people should learn to remember.

Forget about the fact that maybe they'll go off, talking to their friends about you seconds after you ask them out. Most people would rather keep details like that to themselves, and if not, the people they're confiding in are normally close enough not to let anything slip.

Remember, that even if things go wrong, everybody deserves to be treated with kindness and respect. Holding onto past misery only drags you back down when you're impossibly close to future happiness.

Forget the very notion that they're the only one for you. It's impossible. Everybody on this planet has an entire world of people to meet. So, don't worry if you get rejected, because there's always others.

Remember, that sometimes, you've got to take the jitters, the nervousness, and punch it in the throat. Confidence is key, but only with moderation, and with something backing it up. Don't focus on every reason you're wrong, but on every reason you're great.

Odds are, you'll find less of the latter, but only because from the inside looking in, it's hard to see everything of importance.

 **You've gained +3 Wisdom!**

Jaune remembered all of his father's advice fondly. Thinking back on it as he buttoned up his red overshirt in the mirror, he realized how little of his dad's advice he's actually thought back upon since entering this academy.

Not nearly enough.

Running a hand through his after shower hair, he looked himself in the mirror. Wearing a red overshirt, a pair of jeans, and some sneakers, Jaune was looking a bit better than normal. He'd even gotten the status effect 'Well Groomed' for it!

Of course, it's only natural that he'd want to look good for today! He's put in at least a day of planning, so hopefully everything would go accordingly, and Jaune would come out of this field trip with a girlfriend or two!

 **Here! You'll need it!**

 **You've gained +1 Luck!**

Rolling his eyes at the humor from the floating boxes, Jaune tucked his scroll into his pocket. Grabbing his belt, he looped it through his jeans before clasping it shut. Stepping back, he grabbed up his towel and dumped it into the appropriate hamper.

' _Just breathe.'_

Taking his own advice to his body seriously, Jaune took in a deep breath through his nose before letting it out through his mouth. Nodding, he felt ready. Stepping out of the bathroom, Jaune let Pyrrha pass him as she herself went to change.

He had to stop himself from getting excited!

Besides raising his stats across the board by one or two over the past day, Jaune's done his best to avoid leveling up closeness in general. They'd all just chalked it off as him being strange, and luckily he managed to stop everyone from going up in closeness with him except for Glynda.

Thankfully, he was still able to hang out around Ren and Nora, otherwise he would've gone mad. Believe it or not, Jaune's a very sociable person!

Of course, all this weirdness around friends was done mainly in the hopes that he wouldn't accidentally increase someone's closeness over fifty and trigger the event he was assuming would trigger at fifty.

Thankfully, his now sixty seven intelligence points had helped him to organize a way around most people, and figure out how to generally stay even for the next couple of days. Now all he had to do was confess his feelings to Pyrrha and Ruby, before praying that the 'Gamer's Heart' as well as a well reasoned and logical argument would allow for them to be fine with a harem.

It would be a real shame if him suddenly dating two girls hurt his chances at romancing anyone else.

Though, that in itself would be a interesting thing to balance in itself. Jaune was content with having _any_ girlfriend, but for him to confess that he really liked _two_ beautiful, amazing, fun girls in one day before hoping to date the both of them!?

That was insanity in and of itself!

"You guys ready for the field trip?" Jaune asked looking to Ren and Nora. "If you have to use the bathroom, I recommend doing it before we get onto the Airship. That would get messy quick."

Ren nodded sagely. Putting his arms up into the air before dropping them as Stormflower slid into his sleeves, there was a pause before he answered. "I'm ready. I can never tell with Nora."

"I'm ready!" Nora said happily, before giving a grunt and whipping out a suitcase from nowhere. "Remind me why we're fleeing the country again? You know what, nevermind! I don't want to know!"

"We're not fleeing the country Nora." Jaune said easily. "We're just going on a fieldtrip. Also, what's in the suitcase? If _you_ have trouble lifting it, shouldn't the thing weight eight tons or something?"

"Nothing…" She said before gently nudging it under her bed with her foot. Raising his eyebrow but not saying anything, Jaune just accepted it as Nora being Nora.

Besides, he didn't really want to know what she would be carrying with her if she thought they were about to escape the country. It would likely be some sort of stupidly large explosive device nobody should ever mess with.

"Sometimes it's best not to ask." Ren said, before getting off of his bed and patting himself down. Now straightened out, he walked over to his desk to do something or other.

Now all they had to do was wait for Pyrrha, and they could get this show on the road.

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

Jaune looked out of the window of the airship, seeing the landscape of Vale flying by below him. Noting the large green trees like that of the Emerald Forest, he called over the group. Once he'd explained that his motion sickness was basically no more, they certainly felt better around him.

As they arrived, Pyrrha was the first one to ask what they were all called here for. "Need something Jaune?"

"Only for all of you guys to see this..." He said, before turning back to the window and taking a step back. Letting the rest of his friends crowd around the large window, he held out his arms in a dramatic fashion, and the entire forest changed to red in an instant. "Now."

 **You've gained +1 Closeness with Glynda!**

"Well, it appears as though you know your geography rather well Mr Arc." The aforementioned teacher said, appearing by his side and making him jump. Fixing her glasses with what he believed to be her semblance, the woman gazed over the shorter students.

Annoyingly, she was taller than him by about two inches. Though, that was with her heels.

Scratching the back of his head, Jaune shook it at the same time. "Not really. I just looked ahead a bit and called everyone over while timing it. Simple stuff really."

"Simple, though I'm sure the gesture is appreciated Mr Arc." Glynda said before turning to him. Noting the flicking riding crop in her hand, Jaune repressed a gulp. That would just make her see him as odd.

"Seems like it." Jaune said smiling as he looked over his teammates.

Nora and Ren had never seen anything like it, as they hailed from Mistral, but both were interested in it. Nora was jumping and wondering more about the syrup they were told they would be collecting, while Ren was probably noting down something or other about the leaves.

Pyrrha seemed to be admiring it, her hands on her chest as she took in the vast, seemingly never ending fall time forest. It stretched on and on into the horizon, though every once and a while there was a red mountain, with stark white cliffs.

It was an absolutely unique landscape.

"Ms Goodwitch, if you don't mind me asking, are we there yet?" He asked with a smile, saying the same thing so many children said to their parents.

Seeing her look at him from her higher altitude, Jaune noted that they were slowing down dramatically, and she smirked before answering. "Now."

"Well, it appears as though you know your geography rather well Ms Goodwitch." Jaune said cheekily, quoting her from earlier. Seeing her raise an elegant blonde eyebrow, he realized how nice her hair was before she answered.

"Not truly. I just looked ahead a bit while timing it. Simple stuff really." The teacher said, before moving some strands of hair out of her face. Laughing at that interesting encounter, Jaune followed his teacher to the back of the airship as they touched down.

She could 'teach' _him_ any time.

 **You've gained +1 Closeness with Glynda!**

Meeting up with the rest of his team, Jaune looked at the large door of the luxury airship they'd taken to get there. Comfortable seating, windows, a small snack bar. It certainly cost a pretty penny.

The doors locking mechanism unlocked with a hiss before the door itself lowered down silently onto some red grass. Briefly wondering why it was such a rich colour, Jaune dismissed the thoughts. Glynda's instructions were coming up.

Not to mention that he had other things to be worrying about.

Walking out, he took his first step onto the slightly spongy surface of the Forever Fall grass. Feeling the crimson blood weed, Jaune looked down at it, before looking up at the falling leaves. Seeing one land on Ruby's hood, he took it off before letting it drop and getting a thankful smile in return.

"Now class, we're here today to collect sap for Ms Peach's field studies class." Ms Goodwitch said, walking in front of the group of first years. Though, this was only one set, they'd be repeating the trip the next day.

"Any tree with a trunk of at least four feet thick will produce the watery substance as I'm sure you know, and you will be required to collect it into these jars before returning the jar." The teacher said, before pausing and pushing up her glasses. "Any questions?"

"Why isn't Professor Peach here teaching this class?" One of the students asked without raising a hand. That _always_ got on a teacher's nerves, that was for sure.

Another one seemed to get an idea from that line of questioning. Something which certainly hadn't gone un-thought of by Jaune himself. "Why isn't Professor Peach ever at our class or at the school? We still don't know what she looks like!"

Her eyebrow twitched.

"Ms Goodwitch, are you Ms Peach and simply using her as an excuse to teach more classes and punish more students?" Another faceless student asked only to 'eep' once there was the harsh smacking noise of a crop on flesh.

"Enough questions!" Glynda said before flicking her riding crop and sending the jars flying. Hearing someone mutter something, she glared daggers at one student before sighing and turning away. "Return here in two hours by the very latest for our return to the campus!"

Catching a jar which was carefully lowered into his hands, he gave Ms Goodwitch a brief saying of thanks before meeting up with the rest of the group. Everyone appeared to already have their jar.

"Alrighty! What direction do all of you guys wanna go in?" Yang asked, before looking around. Instantly, she got four different directions from three different people. Only three of those four were directions on the compass.

"Nora, while up is a direction, that's not what she's asking." Ren said before reaching up and pulling down that one arm of hers. Giggling she let him do it before keeping her hand pointing to the east.

Well, that's a shame. They needed to go to the west if all was to work out.

Seeing Ruby's hand was already pointing in that direction, he sided with her rather than taking Weiss' side and going south. While he would do a lot for that snow angel, today was about Ruby and Pyrrha!

Technically him as well!

"Let's go west yeah? I'm thinking that's the best way." Jaune said, before getting an agreement from Pyrrha. Along with her and Ruby, they now had three out of eight people voting in the same direction.

Sighing, Weiss accepted defeat and they started heading that way before letting out a brief mumble. "What's so great about the west? Oh, that's right, nothing."

Walking in that direction, the group made idle chatter with one another as they walked. Blake somehow managed to avoid tricky routes and tripping hazards, all while having her nose buried in a book.

Chuckling at one of Yang's terrible jokes, Jaune stayed generally on the right side of the group as they made their way through the forest. The trunks of these _massive_ trees were white, stark white, and it was almost startling how much they contrasted with the red leaves.

Something about this forest was unnatural. That was without a doubt the truth.

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

"I think this is far enough in that we won't be disturbing any other groups." Ruby said, tossing her jar up before catching it. "I think it's time to get carving! Sap will not make itself, that's for sure!"

Nodding at her cheery attitude, Jaune guided himself twenty feet away to a tree. Once there, he put one hand against it, leaning on the tree for support before clearing his head and getting to work.

Things were going to get complicated from here on out, and rely almost totally on a good set of timing.

At first he considered drawing out Crocea Mors so he could use that to pierce the smooth tree bark, but Jaune quickly decided against it. The blonde figured that it wouldn't be any good for stabbing _that_ deeply into the tree.

Concentrating some aura into his hand and creating a spinning aura arrow, Jaune further narrowed his gaze at the whirling construct of soul in his hand. Willing it to become denser, he funneled in more power as it grew slightly in length.

Clenching his hand around the construct of energy, Jaune almost felt it _squish_ in his hands, before it became extremely dense, and the tip turned into more of a drill, rather than a spinning arrow head.

Yes… This would do nicely.

 **You've gained +1 Intelligence!**

Casting it into the tree, the drill tore a hole through blasting away sawdust and chips of wood through the small hole it made before it eventually winked out of existence again, leaving a hole in the tree the size of a coin.

Flowing out came the watery sap like substance. Hearing a slurping noise from behind him, Jaune turned and saw that Nora had just drunk at least three jars. Sighing now that she would be on a sugar high the whole night, Jaune finished filling up his own jar before tossing it into his inventory.

Walking over to find Ruby, he was pleased to see that she had already filled her jar, and was now sitting on a log ten or so feet away from everyone. Walking over, he spied out Pyrrha, who was just filling her jar now.

The timing would work, there was a good chance of that, but even knowing that he took his next few steps faster.

 _'Relax. Breathe. There's nothing which can get in your way now except for yourself. No excuses.'_

"Hey Ruby, how's it going?" Jaune asked in a friendly manner before sitting down beside her on the log, looking out over the rest of their friends.

Turning towards him with her black and red hair swaying slightly, her silver eyes focussed on his own before she answered cheerfully. "Pretty good! I got all of my stuff done a bit early I guess... How are you Jaune?"

"Certainly not bad Ruby!" He said before patting her shoulder. It was small in comparison to his hand, but it felt fit, and her arm was soft below it. "Hey do want to go explore the forest or something in a few minutes?"

"Aren't we already exploring though?" She asked cutely, tilting her head to the side slightly with a puzzled expression in her eyes. "Wouldn't it be weird to leave where we already are just to explore elsewhere? Even then, what would we be doing? Mapping?"

Jaune reassuringly smiled at the younger girl. Aww, she was so precious! Prettily blushing as she realized quite how close they were, Ruby waited for his response, which he then eagerly gave.

"No I mean just ninety feet that way or so." Jaune said, before pointing in front of him across the small clearing they were in. There was a patch of trees there which would be in the perfect spot.

"We'd just do some talking, in private if that's alright with you. I just want to tell you something important." He finished, with a happy grin. As far as he was concerned, there was nothing more important than telling her how he felt.

Not to mention hopefully getting a positive reaction back.

"Something important?" Ruby asked, silver eyes twinkling in curiosity before she raised her eyebrow. It was perfectly maintained, much like her weapon must've been. "Like what?"

"If you want to find out, meet me there in fifteen minutes okay?" Jaune said before rustling her hair. It was soft under his touch, and got him a cute pout as a result, but the gesture of the affection didn't go unnoticed.

Her cheeks were just about as bright as her hood was, much to her annoyance.

Jogging his way over to Pyrrha, he eventually stopped by her before giving the champion a quick wave of his hand. "Hey Pyrrha. Got your sap-like substance ready to go?"

"Yup!" She said holding out the pinkish liquid in her hands for him to see. "Do you have _your_ sap-like substance ready to go? I saw a glow earlier, but I wasn't sure if that was you or not."

"I got it, it's just in my inve-" Jaune almost slipped up but caught it at the end before it could become too damaging. "Yeah I have my sap. Anyways Pyrrha, do you want to take a walk with me? Just around here?"

"A walk?" Pyrrha asked, her light green eyes boring into his. Nodding, Jaune gestured around at the beautiful scenery of the forest.

The sunlight streamed through the trees

"I was just thinking that it's awfully pretty out here." He said before hearing her giggle and smiling at her. "So I was thinking we could take a quick walk and appreciate it together?"

"I think that would be grand!" The Mistralian girl said before putting her jar onto the ground near the tree. It was unlikely the two of them would forget where it was, and even then it wasn't too hard to get a jar back.

Letting her take the lead, Jaune let his eyes stray just a _bit_ downwards to her shapely hips and butt. Looking away before anyone would notice, he hurried along after her trying not to think of that tight skirt.

Walking slightly ahead of him still, Pyrrha hummed quietly to herself as they walked together through the forest. Turning, she watched the red leaves falling from the trees with interest, and the sunlight streamed down, illuminating her own bright red hair and skin.

It was a beautiful scene, for a beautiful girl.

"The forest is beautiful isn't it?" She asked, turning to him as he walked along, smiling now that he's spotted what he'd been looking for.

"Just like you are Pyrrha." Jaune said, looking straight into her eyes as she glanced at him in surprise. Blushing, Pyrrha looked away, her face a nice shade of red.

 **You've gained +1 Charm!**

"You're just s-saying that!" The normally composed champion said hitting his arm lightly. Shaking his head, Jaune had a small smile on his lips as he took the lead through the forest, his feet against the blood red grass of the world.

"Does that change the fact that it's the truth?" He said suavely before taking her hand. Looking up into her emerald green eyes, Jaune gently pulled her along, walking backwards as she avoided eye contact with him.

"No! Y-yes? Maybe?!" She stuttered out before his back passed through a pair of trees, and they found themselves at an outstanding view. Turning, Jaune kept ahold of her slim and powerful hand in his, even as she subconsciously gripped it tighter.

Breathing, he looked out at the view.

As the days grew shorter, and the nights grew longer, the Sun had began to set earlier and earlier in the day. Today was one of the shortest days of the year, meaning that the Sun would be going down at around four in the afternoon.

Setting in the west. Right about _now_ actually.

While it wasn't quite sinking below the horizon yet, the Sun was illuminating the clouds casting them into a hue of orange, yellow and some purple at the top. It all just descended, casting a warm glow over the entire crimson forest that was Forever Fall.

Breathtaking, much like the girl in front of him.

"There's something I want to tell you Pyrrha." He started, rubbing his fingers over the girl's knuckles in his hands. They were standing, about a half foot away from each other, mere inches from each other's bodies.

Her in her armor, standing there in her full glory.

"Anything Jaune." Pyrrha said, her hands tightening on his whether she knew it or not. Taking a step closer into his personal space, she rested her head against his chest. The girl was only an inch shorter than him. "After you go, I've got something to say myself."

' _Relax. Breathe.'_

"Pyrrha... " He began, taking in a breath in between. Despite all of his rehearsals, he was blanking. "Since you've entered my life, it's changed dramatically. I've done things I've never imagined possible, learned things I would've never known, and felt things that I've never felt before."

His fingers threaded through hers, his longer more calloused ones against her softer, more feminine hands. "I've been given so much. The greatest friendship one could ask for, the best partner anybody could ever want… All of it because of you."

"The future is full of unknowns, and the present can always be improved…" Jaune continued, resting his head slightly onto her hair, the ponytail in front of him. Closing his eyes, he could smell the vanilla of her perfume. "... But I don't think I would change the past for anything."

"So I'm going to tell you this Pyrrha…" Jaune said, before looking down at the head of red hair which had been against his chest, now looking up at him. Her green eyes glistened with tears even as some spilled down her cheeks, and her mouth opened and closed but no words came out.

"I love you."

Pulling her hands close to his chest, he ran his fingers over her knuckles comfortingly, as he took a step closer. Slowly, ever so slowly, Jaune leaned in, his breath slowing before it was barely even there at all.

Their lips were an inch apart, close enough that he could feel the warmth radiating off her skin, and Jaune's eyes went partially closed, before he heard a single whisper back.

Four words which changed his life.

"I love you too."

Closing her own eyes, Pyrrha leant forwards, going the last half in herself, her lips pressing against his softly. He moved his hands from hers, putting them gently onto her shoulders, before running them down her sides to her waist, where he kept them.

Moving her own hands to his neck, Pyrrha's lips came against his stronger after a second, pressing against his before she moved her head, touching her nose to his softly. Running his tongue over her lips, Jaune heard her sharp intake of breath but she didn't do anything but accept his tongue into her mouth.

Running his tongue over her teeth as she opened further, Jaune felt out her oral cavern, before Pyrrha herself felt her courage bolstering. Running her tongue along his, she began sucking on it, pulling him closer with her arms as she rubbed her thigh against his leg.

Briefly taking in a breath before continuing, Jaune let one of his hands stray a bit to that same skirt he noticed earlier. Cupping her bottom tightly, Jaune felt her moan into his mouth, as he continued sucking on her tongue.

Feeling her playfully nibble on his lip once his own tongue was back in his mouth, Jaune squeezed his hand a bit, as she ran her hands through his hair. Feeling her soft flesh through her skirt, and the hot kiss against his lips, Jaune felt his heart burning with desire.

Breaking off from lack of air, the two stood there in their embrace, closer than they've ever been before, and she gently put her head into the crook of his neck, in between his chest and chin.

Rubbing her back softly as she sighed contentedly, Jaune gently voiced his next words. "You had something you wanted to tell me?"

"I've already told you." Pyrrha said, referring to her four words from earlier. Warming his heart, the girl cupped his face with her hands as another tear ran down her face. "You wouldn't believe how happy I am right now Jaune."

Moving one of his hands up from her waist, Jaune gently ran his thumb over her cheek, smearing away the tears. Her crying was one of the things he would never accept if he could do anything to stop it.

"I think I could." With that, Jaune created the panel for her relationship status and selected the gift of 'Mood Select' before pulsing and seeing Pyrrha in her wholeness, for the first time.

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

 _The waves rolled over him, and everything went dark. Jaune reached in front of himself, blinking, but nothing flew at him but darkness. Feeling his mind expanding as it crashed like water against a shoreline, he could see it all, stretching on for infinity, as he floated for what seemed to be minutes, but was less than a second._

 _Then it was there... The spark. It sparked again, jumping from darkness to darkness, as the only thing in existence, enjoying itself before it sputtered into the darkness. It went this way and this, before it crashed into solid black._

 _Then, the world ignited._

 _Burning a hole through the fabric of space, it turned the world into flame, the raw unrestrained passion burning like a hearth, the power of the heart rolling over him. It crashed against his nerves, flushing out everything else he could feel, before there was a single moment and his heart caught._

 _Caught and carried on, stronger than before, feeling as though a bonfire was blazing within him, a nebula creating a thousand new stars in the empty space where before had been nothing. The feeling that there was a future possible, a creation of life, the feeling, of not being alone in the darkness._

 _Pyrrha Nikos was no longer alone in this limitless universe._

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

Jaune's breath crashed back into his lungs, and he gasped before pulling her closer. Feeling her soft breasts pressing against him through her flexible armor, Jaune put his head onto hers. "You were wrong Pyrrha… I understand exactly how you feel."

"I-I know." She said, before pulling away from him and blushing. "S-So what does this make us now Jaune? I really, _really_ love you, will all my heart, I think… If you don't quite yet that's okay, but, what's going to happen now?"

He let her move back, before smiling reassuringly at her. "It makes you my girlfriend, and me your boyfriend. We can stay up all night talking about it if you want Pyrrha... But we have to go back to our friends."

Wiping away the tiny streaks on her face caused by the tears even as she sniffled again, Pyrrha made herself look acceptable before running her hands over her hair. "T-That's fine, care to come with me?"

He shook his head. Jaune still had to meet Ruby. "Do me a favor and go back without me Pyr. I'm going to stay here for a few more minutes."

Nodding at him, she took in a deep breath before walking away, leaving him to look at the sunset alone. Hearing a set of dings, Jaune supposed it should've been expected. He'd made huge progress from this.

 **You've gained +6 Closeness with Pyrrha!**

' **Closeness' with Pyrrha is now 'Affection'!**

 **You've gained +5 to all 'Romance Stats'!**

 **You've gained +2 Levels!**

Dismissing them, Jaune noted what had happened to her closeness for later. That could be important, and he would be sure to scour the game for anything which might resemble things like it in the future.

 **Your 'Heartgold Necklace' has gained the 'Arkos Charm'**

 **Arkos Charm: Gain 10% Stat Boost When Fighting!**

Raising his eyebrow at that, he pulled out the necklace. He'd been unable to take it off after he'd put it on the first time, thought it naturally seemed to disappear in the shower. It was odd, but it worked.

Seeing that there was now a charm on it, he saw how it was Pyrrha's emblem, and he looked down at it with a smile. It was gold metal as well as a deep red metal. He didn't recognize the red one, but it was accurate.

Putting it back into his shirt, Jaune looked down at his watch briefly. Turning to his left, he walked through the forest, eventually looking at a small minimap in the top right corner of his vision.

Walking through for a few more seconds, Jaune eventually broke into a smaller clearing. Seeing Ruby already standing there looking around at the trees, he figured that scaring her wouldn't be that great of an idea.

He was already emotionally taut enough.

"Hey Ruby." Jaune said, emerging from the trees and getting her to jump as her hand flew to Crescent Rose. He threw his hands in the air instantly. "Don't beat me! Once is enough!"

'Harrumphing' once she realized it was only him, she 'Ruby' glared at him. In other words, it was too cute to be considered threatening. "I was waiting here for thirty seconds! Coulda given a girl some warning…"

"Sorry Ruby, I was a bit busy finding a cool spot for us to sit…" Jaune said, fake sad before he got her to zoom up to him. Almost like a puppy really. Energetic, adorable, and curious!

"Really? Where?" She said before grabbing onto his arm and shaking him with her apparently monster strength. For a physically smaller girl, she still had _far_ more training than he did. "Take me Jaune! Right here, right now!"

 **You've gained +1 Wit!**

"W-what?" Jaune asked sputtering before he realized what she meant. For a second there, his thoughts had gone far too sexual, which was especially bad since she was only fifteen! "Oh, yeah! For sure I'll show you! Why would I mention it otherwise?"

"Let's go then!" She said happily, skipping back the way they'd come. Giving a smile, Jaune jogged after her, happy to follow behind someone like her. Ruby was always a good time. That's just how she was.

"Wow!" Ruby said, breath taken by the outstanding views from the cliffside. In the brief five minutes he was gone, the Sun had sunken lower and lower, as now the colours were even more pronounced, and unique.

"You weren't kidding when you said you found a cool spot Jaune!" Ruby chirped happily, before taking out her scroll and snapping a picture. Putting it back into one of her pockets, she left the thing there.

Sitting down on the cliffside, Jaune gestured for her to join him.

Sitting down a foot away, Ruby's legs dangled off the edge, much like his own. Thankfully, they had landing strategies in case they fell, right? Looking out over the now almost orange forest, he noted the glow of the sunlight, warmly against the leaves.

There was a gust of wind, and Jaune felt something brush against his back. Turning, he saw that Ruby's cloak had been picked off the ground, and was now fluttering behind him, tickling his back.

Turning to the wearer, he found himself staring apparently _very_ closely into a pair of silver eyes. Blinking his own dark blue eyes at her, Jaune realized that she was now a half foot away, closer than before. Not to mention, leaning in towards him.

"S-Sorry… The I'm kind of light, and the wind pushed me this way." Ruby said, her hair blowing about her face, the black and red, unique colours pushed towards him by nature itself.

Moving his hand a bit, Jaune gently moved it around until he grasped what he was looking for. Feeling her dainty hand with his hand, which was massive in comparison, he took it in his. Ruby's hand was far colder than his.

"That's fine Ruby. Trust me." He said, before focussing on his hand some more. Channeling his aura, Jaune funneled more of his power to his right hand, before carefully creating a small shield over his hand, trapping in heat, and warming up their hands together.

Had he been paying attention, Jaune would've noted that the wind had stopped blowing, but Ruby was even closer than before.

Resting her head on his shoulder like one of his sisters might have, Ruby scooched in closer, pressing her smaller body against his larger one for support. Moving himself closer to make that easier, Jaune's arm pressed against her side, and he moved their hands out of the way, before Ruby let out a small sigh.

"You're a really nice guy Jaune." She said, eyes closed. He felt her little fingers moving in his hand, and let her move them. Entwining her slim fingers in between his own, she left them there, gripping his hand.

He leaned his head to the right. Now resting it on top of hers, the two of them were sitting there, gazing at the sunset. Noting the pace it was going, Jaune figured by the time they left here it would be dark.

"Hey Ruby?"

"Yeah?" She responded dreamily.

"You're my best friend you know that?" He said, before she nodded slightly, the action putting Ruby's chin into his shoulder. "And, while you may be one of my closest friends in this whole world, do you ever wish for something more?"

"Something more?" Ruby asked, her eyes fluttering open. Though, she left her head on his shoulder, and ran her fingers around his hand slightly. "You mean like… _More_ between us?"

"That's exactly what I mean Ruby…" Jaune said, taking in a deep breath and letting it out. He felt her body shuffle slightly before her legs swung once into the cliff. He looked down, and saw her bite her lip before continuing.

"All the time Jaune. If I'm being honest, I _really_ want something more between us." She said, holding his hand tighter. "You're fun, amazing, kind, and as socially awkward as I am… I really like you Jaune."

"I want more too Ruby." Jaune said, before he moved his head off of hers and properly turned in her direction. Running his left hand up her right arm, he felt her move beneath his touch as her silver eyes bored into his.

Eventually his hand came to cup her cheek, and Jaune felt her blush, the heat blossoming beneath his fingertips. Leaning inwards, he stopped a few inches away from her, even as she leaned in herself.

Swallowing, Ruby's eyes closed before she leaned closer, her tiny lips parting slightly and letting out a breath which turned into a lovely set of words. "I think I love you Jaune."

"I _know_ I love you Ruby."

Taking her mouth in his in one fluid motion, Jaune closed the distance in between them. Focussing on the sensation upon his lips, Jaune could _feel_ the warmth she was emanating and the soft feel of her lips against his.

Keeping it tender, Jaune loved how her lips were cool in contrast to Pyrrha's hot and heavy, even as he felt the euphoria of the mouth moving against his. Licking against his lips, Ruby's eyes went half lidded as Jaune's right hand went up and settled against her waist, pulling her closer.

Reaching up, Ruby herself held onto the arm attached to the hand still cupping her cheek, before she shifted, with both of her legs on his lap. Feeling her soft thighs against him, he made sure to pay enough attention, so they both didn't go falling off the cliff.

Appreciating the feeling with all he could, Jaune ran one of his hands down her legs, getting a soft moan from Ruby. Breaking off slightly, Jaune heard her disappointment before she swooped in, stealing his lips again and wrapping arm around his neck, pulling him closer as she squished up against him.

Continuing on with their liplock, the two lovers sat there, the sun slowly going down behind them, yet the didn't notice, too focussed on each other's lips to care. Breaking off with a small gasp, Ruby snuggled against his chest, her smaller form fitting into his as she sat on his lap.

"T-that was nice." Ruby said, her face going bright red even as Jaune put his forehead against hers. Looking down her nose at her friend turned boyfriend, Ruby giggled a bit. "Did you mean it when you said you loved me?"

Jaune wrapped his arms around her, the slim waist of Ruby being pulled somehow even closer than it was previously. The soft fabric of her skirt pressed against his shirt, and he smiled up towards her. "Absolutely."

"Good." She said, leaving her forehead against his while closing those amazing silver eyes of hers. Shifting a bit, Jaune managed to stand up while carrying her in his arms. Gently putting her down, Jaune let her stand again.

"We should get back to the group Ruby." He said with a smile at his little girlfriend as she blushed. Tugging his sleeve, Ruby blushed as he turned towards her. She mumbled something incomprehensible, so he leaned in. "What sorry?"

"Just one more time." Giving him a sweet peck on the lips for three seconds, Ruby broke off with a huge beautiful smile before she skipped happily in front of him. "I'm going to go on ahead if you don't mind! W-we can…"

Noticing her blushing, Jaune raised an eyebrow at Ruby which she noticed before continuing. "We'll k-kiss again later right?"

"I can guarantee that will happen Ruby." jaune said with a smile before patting the younger girl on the head. "In fact, I'll promise it and an Arc never goes back on their word."

Beaming up at him with a blush, Ruby quickly dissolved into rose petals as she dashed away, likely heading to go freak out with Yang about what just happened. No, wait… She wouldn't do that would she…

Remembering back to his father's advice, Jaune thought back and realized that she was probably just excited.

Grinning dumbly to himself, Jaune looked upwards before throwing up his fists in the air. "VICTORY!" He just got himself a girlfriend! _TWO_ girlfriends to be more exact! This was like, the greatest day of his life without a doubt!

Not to mention he even got to kiss them!

All he now had to do, was a few things. For one, he had to tell them about each other, as planned, he would do that as soon as they returned to Beacon. He _would have_ confessed to both of them at the same time, but Jaune had felt as though that would ruin the intimacy of the moment... Something he was almost certainly correct about. Instead, he'd tell them as soon as they got back, in private with the both of them there together.

Here's hoping everything goes well!

Turning, Jaune looked at the new notifications, in such a good mood that he even bothered reading them properly for once, with care and love. Like these amazing screens deserved to be treated.

 **You've gained +6 Closeness with Ruby!**

' **Closeness' with Ruby is now 'Affection'!**

 **You've gained +5 to all 'Romance Stats'!**

 **You've gained +2 Levels!**

So, it seems as though that reward was almost the standard for getting them above fifty… Or, for confessing, and or getting them to become your girlfriend. Of course, it also might've been because he told them he loved them, which he _very much did_ , or it could've been a combination of all three!

But who was he to complain?

Looking down, Jaune pulled out his necklace smiling as he saw Pyrrha's there. Damn, today was a fucking good day. Seeing Ruby's materialize, he saw that it was her emblem, except with the red metal making up the rose petals, while the gold made up the background.

 **Your 'Heartgold Necklace' has gained the 'Lancaster Charm'**

 **Lancaster Charm: Gain 20% Faster Levels In Weapon & Armor Proficiency!**

He whistled at how good that was. Tucking it back into his shirt, he was about to start heading in the way of the main group to go see his girlfriends, as well as his friends that were girls some more, before hearing a roar to his left.

Turning, Jaune whipped out Crocea Mors, before a smirk appeared on his face. Time to see how good the charms were, and to see whether his advanced level was any good or not!

Feeling the euphoric feeling of the power rushing through his veins, Jaune felt the four level ups from the past fifteen minutes coursing through him. Holding his ground, he faced off against the secret boss.

 **Major The Ursa**

 **Level: 40**

 **Relationship Status: Jealous Of Your Girlfriends**

He smirked some more as he saw the relationship status. Jaune knew for a fact that his life was already way better, now that his personal relationship status was no longer 'Single'.

And so, Jaune fought, empowered by his love.

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Note:** Amazing! Personally, I like how this came out! Not to mention that Jaune'll grab up another potion from that fight at the end, he got some action, which I got to write! Fun fact, that's the first time I've wrote kissing with both Ruby, _and_ Pyrrha!

Now, please, leave a review, have a wonderful day, and don't get angry at me for not turning that into smut right then and there! Peace out! (Wow, the reviews before me posting are at 666… Screenshot.)

 **Review Responses:**

 **MEleeSmasher:** Yeah he is!

 **Astra Myst:** That's a bad thing? Sounds like a good time!

 **Zaralann:** That would be a spoiler!

 **ZHsteven:** Chaos? In RWBY? That's a crazy idea!  
 **Shashenka:** You too mate!

 **DuplicateUserName:** You should!

 **TypedSomeWords:** In the next two months, Final Fantasy 15, and Kingdom Come, come out for PC. Yeah, my wallet will hurt.

 **Waki Paki:** (Looks at time since last update.) Yup, super quick. Just bogged down by school. I use that system for 'Jaune Arc: Augmented' and here it will be explained later. The Name Of The Game is great.

 **p0k3:** You'll like next chapter.

 **desdelor97:** Of course!

 **TheSetupMage:** Crepes? Love them!

 **AndiDuel:** I don't know… The game is a mystery.

 **CrimsonDarkness13:** Of course! It's crazy man!

 **Epyon Legium:** From my profile: "If you don't like, don't read. Nobody's forcing you, and if they are, punch them in the genitals." But it's not magic, it's just Jaune's semblance.

 **18Dragon:** Indeed!  
 **Trey of the rebellion:** No problem!  
 **garoorar:** Meh, he was just a _bit_ oblivious!  
 **The Deck Master:** Indeed! Kittens purring… So hawt if you imagine Blake doing it.

 **5th Dimension:** Always.

 **alrickit:** For 'protection' you mean ;)

 **zeek17:** Obviously you didn't get what I meant by introducing runes…

 **MaverickHunter13:** Pickle shmickle!

 **thebake:** Deal with it? Live with it more like.

 **NyaNyaKittyFace:** Of course he's making daggers! They won't be so 'random' but we'll see more quests.

 **Naruhina Deviluke:** Again! Noooo!

 **ThatOneRandomDude:** I'm sorry you waited so long.

 **lordrednight:** Yes? I think Ruby counts as a loli if you were to take away her heels.

 **R-king 93:** Awesome review!  
 **Depicable Kiwii:** Why not both?

 **Benthino:** Of course! Psi blades forever!

 **Konshiro Crobrasha:** Yeah! PEPSI! Had two cans today!

 **Mysterious Mr E:** Full Metal Panic was great! Yeah, happy new year to you as well!

 **Monkeyboy0118:** Enjoy it?

 **Guest:** Nora is terrifying that way. She can even bend _the game_.

 **N:** Who _doesn't_ want the Harem route tho?

 **The Impossible Muffin:** Haha, I read that way too!

 **kirito emiya:** It wasn't interesting before?

 **Unknown9501:** Going to work hard this weekend, unknown when I'll finish.

 **LifeIsPrettyGood:** Love the analogy!  
 **Hakkyou no Yami:** Thanks! I try hard!

 **Team NovaStorm:** Aha! That's why I kept it as 'First Light' though, that way I can't be convinced!

 **Tykronos:** Yup!  
 **Guest:** Nope!

 **Guest:** Right now boi.

See you!

-DragonManMax

* * *

 **Stat Shit:**

* * *

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Level: 35**

 **Title: Master Househusband**

 **Nickname: Fearless Leader**

 **Perk: Room Service!**

 **HP: 1440/1440**

 **AP: 13600/13600**

 **Basic Stats:**

 **STR : 71**

 **DEX : 75**

 **VIT : 73**

 **INT : 68**

 **WIS : 68**

 **LUK : 46**

 **Romance Stats:**

 **Charm: 51**

 **Looks: 46**

 **Wit: 44**

 **Stat Points: 98**

 **Lien: 14023**

 **Name: Pyrrha Nikos**

 **Affection: 55/100**

 **Relationship Status: Crushing On You**

 **Gifts Received: Mood Understand, Arkos Charm**

 **Name: Ruby Rose**

 **Affection: 55/100**

 **Relationship Status: Crushing On You**

 **Gifts Received: Mood Understand, Lancaster Charm**

 **Name: Blake Belladonna**

 **Closeness: 41/100**

 **Relationship Status: Enjoys Your Friendship**

 **Gifts Received: Mood Understand**

 **Name: Yang Xiao-Long**

 **Closeness: 38/100**

 **Relationship Status: Values Your Friendship Greatly**

 **Gifts Received: Mood Understand**

 **Name: Weiss Schnee**

 **Closeness: 35/100**

 **Relationship Status: Finds You Valuable To Her**

 **Gifts Received: Mood Understand**

 **Name: Penny Polendina**

 **Closeness: 20/100**

 **Relationship Status: Good Friends.**

 **Gifts Received: Mood Understand (Blocked)**

 **Name: Glynda Goodwitch**

 **Closeness: 15/100**

 **Relationship Status: Acquaintance**

 **Gifts Received:**

 **Name: Velvet Scarlatina**

 **Closeness: 15/100**

 **Relationship Status: Friend**

 **Gifts Received:**

 **Name: Coco Adel**

 **Closeness: 8/100**

 **Relationship Status: Underclassman Worth Paying Attention To**

 **Gifts Received:**

 **Name: Neo**

 **Closeness: ?**

 **Relationship Status: ?**

 **Gifts Received:**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own RWBY. It was created by Monty Oum, and is owned by Roosterteeth.'  
** ' **For optimal viewing pleasure, read this with the font: "Droid Sans" turned on.'**

 **Note:** Ah, I found where I fucked up last chapter… Well, time to change a small bit for the future readers, so things turn out a bit more normal, and head into a more smooth transition. By the way, it was never meant to give the impression that Jaune was wanting to two-time them, that was just my fault.

Sorry about that!

Anyways… The beginning scene here has always been planned, and after my screw up has only grown in importance. Here's hoping all the hard work I've done on this story hasn't gone to shite. (Also, this is the end of Act 1. By the nice end of a smooth Chapter 20. Nice timing Max... Nice timing.)

* * *

 **The Woman Whisperer**

 **Chapter XX**

* * *

Some people think that girls are strange creatures, and they require constant effort, or care. Don't misunderstand, it's not as though they don't appreciate such things, or perhaps long for it, but women can certainly be independant.

They don't always need you there to do everything for them.

Yet still, we're here, and we care. Therefore, we do care, and we do give effort to ensure that girls _know_ we care. But in doing so, we must be honest, and not let anything get to tangled, or misunderstood.

Thus, men are up front.

It's unusual for a man to get a discreet hint, and it's even more so unusual for them to understand a obvious hint. If you would like for someone to understand you, tell them to their face, plain and simple, what you need or what you want.

That's all there is to it.

 **You've gained +1 Wisdom!**

Stepping off of the Bullhead, Jaune rubbed his stomach while doubling over a bit. Putting his hands on his knees, he made sure to thank the class for giving him space once he was feeling better. Breathing in, Jaune felt his stomach tighten before breathing out heavily and feeling a bit better.

Straightening up again, he looked around. Beacon was the same as always, the large pathways stretching forwards now illuminated by the lamps on either side of it. Raising an eyebrow as he glanced around, Jaune was briefly wondering where his friends had gone before his eyes narrowed in on Pyrrha's head.

After battling that Ursa in Forever fall he'd picked up one more potion, as well as a set of experience points. Not to mention that since it was actually quite the impressive battle, he had gotten some more stat points as well as points towards his skills.

Of course, those notifications had already been removed.

Heading over quickly, Jaune made sure that he would get there before everyone headed inside for dinner. If they were to do that, he'd have to wait another few hours until getting a chance to be alone with Ruby and Pyrrha…

That right there just wouldn't be acceptable!

He had to tell them about each other _soon_ , before either of them could come in and accuse him of having hidden intentions. He intended no such thing, simply to treat them properly. Though, it certainly was understandable why one might assume that his intentions were less than noble, not telling them about one another.

But he had simply wanted the confessions to be special! Was there anything wrong about that?

"Hey!" Jaune said, hopping into the back of the group before squeezing in between Blake and Yang. Stopping in front of the party, he turned around towards the rest of them now walking backwards.

"Would team RWBY mind if I borrow Ruby for a bit? Pyrrha if you could come as well that would be great." He asked, before getting a nod from Weiss.

"I don't _believe_ that our leader has an _outstanding_ backlog of work to get through." She said thoughtfully looking at Ruby before getting and indignant 'Hey!' back and turning to Jaune. "I guess you can have her for a little while."

"Ah, thanks guys! Don't worry, I'll have her back in the room so she can do her homework soon enough!" Jaune said, hearing another indignant 'Hey!' in the background before turning to Pyrrha and gesturing in the direction of the library with his chin. "Pyrrha?"

"Yes! Let's go Jaune!" She said before falling into line beside him. Ruby followed soon after taking the other side. "So where is it we're going exactly?"

"We're heading to the library…" Jaune said, already preparing his arguments in advance, before he went over the 'Gamer's Heart' using a screen on the left side of his vision. Figuring out generally how it must work, he let them descend into silence along the walk.

Ruby was softly humming as she continued skipping along. Pyrrha seemed to be humming as well, though at a different tune than her smaller friend. Briefly looking over his shoulders at his two astonishingly amazing girlfriends, he took in a deep breath.

' _Step one, get into the library and find a nice secluded spot. Step two, sit down with the both of them, preferably with a table in front of me in the case anything gets violent. Step three, tell them both what's going on, while using logical arguments… Thanks Dad, for once all your talking about women is paying off.'_

 **For listening to your father's amazing advice, you've gained +1 Wisdom!**

Squashing his anxiety down, Jaune let it suffer and burn in its own personal hell before smiling a bit. Holding the door to the library open for his two lady friends, Jaune let them pass inside before he himself entered the warm building.

"Try finding us a table in a nice secluded spot yeah?" Jaune asked before they started scanning around the premises together.

"Here's a nice table!" Ruby said, before pulling out a chair and sitting herself down. Sliding herself in further, the girl let herself press her stomach against the side of the table before putting her arms down onto it.

"It's certainly not a bad table." Jaune said a bit nervously. "Anyways, I guess I'll take this seat then. Pyrrha can sit… There?"

Gesturing to the seat to his right, Jaune looked to the left where Ruby was seated. Great, there was a table in between all of them. That was a good thing, and would likely make it harder to kill anyone while seated here.

 **You've gained +1 Intelligence for your forward planning!**

Of course, it wasn't as though that is what he was expecting, it's simply that it's best to always remain cautious.

"So… Why have you called the both of us here Jaune?" Pyrrha asked, her red hair being brushed over her right shoulder a moment later. Looking at the champion, Jaune awarded the spartan a mental medal.

"Yeah, I was wondering why we're here too Jaune!" Ruby said before pounding her fist on the table. "I swear, if this is about you telling me I'm fat then I'll pout at you! Yang's jokes aren't funny…"

"No no no!" Jaune said waving his hands as though he was doing the jazzhands for a second before looking at the other occupants of the table. "That's not what I was here to talk about! Even then, why would I bring Pyrrha to that?"

Ruby shrugged as Pyrrha nodded. Why _would_ Pyrrha be there if he was only telling Ruby she was gaining weight. "I don't know! How about you tell me!"

"Well, I'm not going to tell you that, since it's a bit random for the moment." Jaune said, calmly putting his hands on the table and looking at the two. "What I'm instead going to say is why we're all here, together in this library about to talk."

"Alright!" Ruby said before sitting back in her chair. Pyrrha mimicked her relaxed nature before Jaune looked at the both of them holding up one of his fingers in advance.

"However, I would like to make the both of you promise me something." Jaune said before his hands came down onto the table. Leaning forwards, his two girlfriends looked ready to do anything. "Promise you won't freak out _too_ badly about what I'm going to say next."

"Of course Jaune!" Pyrrha said, looking at him sweetly as she promised him with those words.

Ruby pumped her fist in the air before letting it drop. "Anything for you Jaune!"

"Okay…" Jaune said before letting out a breath really quick and sucking it back in. "As of today, in that forest earlier, I've confessed to both of you, and now both of you are my girlfriends. Hopefully after this conversation too."

Jaune said as they looked at each other, and he was expecting screaming before Pyrrha started laughing. Stopping once she saw his face, Pyrrha's eyes widened in shock and her hands flew up to her mouth.

Wow, that promise was broken in less than twenty seconds. Understandable, but c'mon!

"You're being serious?!" She asked hands cupped around her mouth before Ruby squeaked in surprise. "How? Why? You chose to tell us this _after_ I kissed you? After I told you I _loved_ you?"

Wincing as the concerned talking went on, Jaune looked over to Ruby who was just looking down at the table, her little heart likely hurting. Looking up at him, the younger girl had tears in her eyes before staring into his eyes with her silver ones.

"Were you lying? Y-You told me you loved me too!" Ruby asked, the tears welling up again as her lip quivered. Reaching over and grabbing her hand, Jaune enclosed it in his warmer one before turning to Pyrrha and doing the same.

"No! I wasn't lying to either of you!" Jaune said passionately as he looked down at his smaller, likely more fragile girlfriend. "I promise that I _meant_ what I said, on my life!"

She sniffled reaching up and wiping her face with her hands before Ruby attached her hands back onto his hands tighter. Swallowing, the girl let herself relax for a moment before she looked back up at him, looking slightly better. "Did you really mean it?"

"I really do love the both of you!" He said, holding her hands before sitting back in his chair. "I would never lie about something like that! It would make me scum of Remnant! A no good lying bastard!"

Watching Ruby quickly reach up to her face and wipe it down a bit more with the top of her shirt, Jaune watched Pyrrha's breathing go slightly less hysterical as the grip on his hand tightened, becoming almost painful. Looking over to Pyrrha with the strong grip, he saw her grinning with some manic gleam in her eyes.

He gulped.

"I look forwards to your explanation Jaune." She said, not relinquishing her grip on his hand at all. Feeling the bones crunching together thanks to what he assumed was still his girlfriend, Jaune felt Ruby squeeze his other hand slightly in support.

Surprised Pyrrha hadn't broken into a miserable state of tears and brokenness, Jaune looked at her, before turning to Ruby. They were strong girls, phenomenally so. "First off, is everyone feeling slightly better now, and _willing_ to listen to my explanation?"

Ruby nodded, rubbing her little fingers about his hand as Pyrrha did something similar, looking him in the eyes. Leaning back slightly so he could look at both of them at once, Jaune stopped before taking in a deep breath.

"I, Jaune Arc, love both of you. Ruby, and Pyrrha, completely and absolutely. Meaning that I don't want to lose the either of you, so please hear me out." Jaune said before seeing Ruby nod, likely feeling a bit guilty for instantly assuming he had been lying when he'd told her he loved her.

He understood. He would've come to the same conclusion, and felt the same when proven wrong.

"Before Forever Fall, it occurred to me that I have feelings for the both of you, and that you might both have feelings for me, Jaune." He said before continuing. "Of course, that led me to planning to confess to the both of you, today, as I did."

"Okay… I think I get it?" Ruby said, before nodding a bit. "You decided you loved us both too much to chose, so decided to love both of us instead."

"That's exactly it Ruby, but there's more to my entire explanation then that." He said, before looking towards Pyrrha. "You okay so far Pyrrha?"

"I'm fine, thanks…" She said, looking down a bit before looking back up towards him with fire in her eyes. "But I swear, you've given me a heart attack once already today. Anything more and I don't know how I'll take it."

He nodded. "I know… Anyways, beforehand I planned out the confessions. I planned to confess my feelings _separately_ so that things were more _true_. You know? I mean, Ruby, how would you have felt if I had told you that I loved you as Pyrrha stood there awkwardly?"

"I-I wouldn't have known what to say, and would've been really awkward about it." Ruby said shyly before looking back up at Jaune. Nodding, he continued.

"Exactly." Jaune said before turning towards Pyrrha. "Pyrrha, if I had told you I loved you after just saying it to Ruby, or hell, if I told you I loved you first while she watched, what would you have thought?"

The iron grip on his hand relaxed slightly, and he was thankful now that his bones were scraping by each other. "I would've t-thought it some cruel joke... And I don't think I would've believed you, or have trusted you from that point."

"Thus, I told you both separately, letting you understand, _individually_ , that I loved you." Jaune said, before leaning back, and taking his hands from their, as they calmed down again a bit more. "Now I just need to tell the both of you why I think it's fine for us to all be dating at the same time."

Ruby nodded, before speaking. "I'm already fine with it I think…"

Looking at her puzzled, Jaune tilted his head before she answered, fidgeting slightly from all the attention from her friend and boyfriend. "I-It's just that my Dad already has had two wives, and they all met at the same time… It's not entirely impossible to think that they might have all been dating at the same time."

"I had no idea Ruby." Jaune said before looking at the two of them. "But that's one of my points for sure. There's a reason that there's oftentimes multiple girls for one guy nowadays, and that's because of the Great War."

Pyrrha's mouth went into a 'o' of understanding as she finished for him. "Hunters were involved in the Great War… Meaning that when the armies of normal soldiers were sent, they died really, _really_ quickly and there was massive casualties on all sides."

"In which the population of males declined almost stupidly quickly, leaving women to either have one husband between them, or to not have a husband at all." Jaune said, nearly finished. "But, despite it being eighty years since then, male birth rates are still low, and it's now ingrained into our culture."

Ruby nodded, looking over to Pyrrha before raising an eyebrow at Jaune. "So… We're _sharing_ you?"

Pyrrha nodded for Jaune, turning to Ruby. "Yeah. He loves us _both_ , and we _both_ love _him_ … So, I think technically we're a part of… Darn what's it called. A harem I think it is?"

 **You've gained +2 Affection with Pyrrha!**

"I'm a part of a harem?" Ruby asked, blinking prettily before rubbing the back of her head. "Can't say I saw this coming."

 **You've gained +2 Affection with Ruby!**

"Oh trust me, I didn't see it coming at all either." Jaune said, before looking at them both and taking his hands back from them, to their disappointment. "So, are we all sorted here? We can continue talking about it if you guys want, and I have no problem hearing terms if you want to negotiate about something or other."

"Negotiate? What about?" Pyrrha asked before looking back to Ruby who shrugged. "What would we have to negotiate? I think everything is fine… The situation is understood, we're okay with sharing you…"

"I mean things like 'You've got to promise to treat us fairly!' and all of that stuff which I see when watching anime and TV and things you know?" Jaune said before looking between the two of them and raising an eyebrow. "Really? Have you guys just not seen the same anime I have or?"

They looked at each other confused again. "Nope. Besides, we're sure you'd treat us fairly anyways. Since well, you're _you_."

He grinned, both at the compliment, and what it meant that they haven't seen the same anime as him. "Well, I know what we're doing today!"

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

"Man, they've been gone an awfully long time!" Yang said, bouncing down the hallways in more ways than one, much like Nora. "What do you reckon they're up to Blake?"

The quiet faunus girl shrugged, barely taking her eyes off of her book. "Not sure."

"Well, it's past the time Jaune said he'd return Ruby! We ought to be out looking for them by now…" Weiss said concerned, looking down the hallway for any sight of them as Yang 'aww'ed.

"Aww! Look at you! Finally opening up to your partner and everything!" Yang said before turning around. "Ah, it's good to see that you and your partner are getting along Weiss. Haha…Yeah."

There was the sound of ominous cracking knuckles which made Weiss flinch. It was quite obvious what would've happened to Weiss had her and Ruby's little jealousy thing gone on for too long…

"Either way, we should be looking for our team leader!" Weiss said with a huff as her heels continued clicking down the hallway. "For all _we_ know, they could've kidnapped her! Or worse!"

Yang shrugged her shoulders. "I doubt it. While Jaune may be not half bad in combat class, he's not the kind of guy to kidnap people. At least, he doesn't seem like it anyways, and unless he's the greatest actor on Remnant, it's unlikely that it'll happen."

Nora bounced forwards. "Yup! Not to mention that Pyrrha's there! She's sensible!"

Ren nodded sagely at the statement. "That is correct. She would certainly stop Jaune from doing anything strange with your leader."

"Unless of course they're all in on it!" Weiss said, pointing at Yang with a look of dawning on her face while Blake rolled her eyes. "It's all a big conspiracy! Everything makes sense! The looks! The weird sexual tension on the airship back!"

"What sexual tension?" Ren asked as confused as Blake, before Nora hopped to the front of the group, arms wide open.

"The sexual tension between the three of them! Couldn't you feel it! Even though Jaune was busy being sick at the back of the ship with Ms Goodwitch, I could feel it Ren!" Nora shouted before dashing forwards and grabbing onto his shoulders. Shaking him violently, she shouted in his face. "COULDN'T YOU FEEL IT?!"

Ren may not have felt it, but by judging the green on his face, Yang could tell the green wasn't doing much for his full stomach. She'd always known those green smoothies of his were evil.

Leaning over to Blake and Weiss, Yang put a hand up to her mouth. "Nora can feel nonexistent sexual tension between Jaune, Pyrrha and Ruby, but they can't notice it between each other?"

"Oh well…" Blake said before shrugging, her elegant shoulders moving nicely with the rotation. "Besides, should we really be straying from the fact that according to Nora, Pyrrha, Ruby and Jaune are having a threesome right now?"

Yang laughed throwing her head back with the gesture. "Sure, that's _totally_ poss- bbbbbeleel…."

Sputtering to a stop, the entire group froze, turning to look towards the door belonging to the shared dorm of Team JNPR. Hearing a bunch of loud noises, the group, in sync, stealthily creeped closer, before the five of them were all pressing their ears against it in an almost comical fashion.

" _YES! YES! GOD YES OH PLEASE! JAUNE! TELL ME THIS WORKS OUT! PLEASE! OH YES!"_

"What the shit!?" Yang hissed, her voice coming out harsh and callous in the silence of the hallway before she was shushed by her friends. "Are him and Pyrrha doing what I think they're doing?"

" _Please! Oh Jaune! This needs to work out! I need it too! I need for it to all happen! The tension is killing me! Just give it to me!"_

Looking down at Yang a bit as the brawlers hair lit on fire from hearing her sister's voice, Blake's eyes narrowed. "I-I'm not sure, but we should probably offer them some privacy-"

Just then the door opened, and four of them fell through sprawling on top of each other in a huge mess of flailing limbs and bodies. Thrashing around for a brief few moments like level one Magikarp, the group was disoriented already before they heard Nora's voice.

"Oh! Hey Ruby! What are _you_ doing here?"

Throwing herself up with a roar, Yang used her impossible strength to fly upwards off of the floor sending Blake flying across the room and into someone else's bed. Weiss just crumpled against the door as Ren moaned about his spleen.

"Jaune! How dare you be having a threesome with my sister!" She shouted flying forwards, fist cocked in the general direction she _assumed_ for him to be in before she 'eeped' and started skidding across the carpet.

Picking herself up off of Jaune's bed, Blake rolled back to her feet.

"N-Nevermind. It appears as though I was mistaken as to what was going on here…" Yang said, looking at her sister's red face as Ruby held out her arms towards Yang. Thankfully everyone here was still fully clothed.

Jaune stood there, terrified as his hands were thrown up, some sort of aura shield already conjured up in between him and her fist, ready to catch the blow before he lowered his hands. Surprised to still be alive, he raised his eyebrow.

"Mind if I ask what _that_ was about?" Jaune said, laughing at Yang's slightly flustered face before throwing a thumb over his shoulder. "Because I'm _pretty sure_ I'd remember if I was having a threesome."

"W-well." Yang stuttered out before looking around the room. Seeing Pyrrha sitting there at a desk, confused and not screaming in orgasmic ecstasy, Yang grew even more confused. Was there seriously _nothing_ going on?

Feeling her face heat up as Ruby tried desperately to cool her own burning cheeks, Yang looked to Blake for assistance, getting some in the form of words. Thank whatever gods were up there for her partner!

Coughing into her fist before starting, Blake began. "We heard Pyrrha shouting something which sounded almost straight out of a pornographic film so we naturally assumed you were all having a threesome before we all fell in the door. It's almost scary how stereotypical that fall was."

"No it wasn't stereotypical Blake!" Nora said, before hopping onto her back, landing on her bed with ease. "I opened the door to hear better as you guys were all listening through it!"

Shaking his head in confusion, Jaune looked around the room at his friends. "What _possibly_ made you think we were all having a threesome in here? We were just watching some anime…"

"Anime?" Blake asked, raising her eyebrow as Jaune scratched the back of his head.

' _Gods, what a dork.'_ Yang thought to herself before her cheeks heated up again slightly. ' _A good looking, good cooking, charming and witty dork that is.'_

"Well, they said they hadn't seen some really popular anime…" Jaune said, before taking his scroll off of the desk and showing it to Yang. What's this? 'My Youth Romantic Comedy Is Wrong, As I Expected'?

"Then, I got them hooked on the idea of shipping." Jaune said, before gesturing to both Ruby and Pyrrha. Shifting her hair in front of her face as she attempted to hide behind it, Pyrrha's face went a deep red.

"Both Ruby and Pyrrha really like the show, and are now taking different sides as to who should win Hikigaya's affections. The shouting was them getting a bit too excited-" Jaune said before glancing over his shoulder Ruby. "-about the episode."

"Oh." Yang said in the same way she did on that Airship to Beacon so long ago. "Well, that's fine then… Sorry for disrupting you guys I guess."

"You guys can stay if you'd like!" Pyrrha said, getting the group's attention. "We've got more than enough room, and anime is surprisingly entertaining!"

Yang shook her head, much like Weiss. Answering for them, the heiress took the job. "Thanks, but no thanks. We have school work to be getting done at the moment. Sorry about that… So, will Ruby be coming back with us or?"

Ruby looked at Yang with a pleading look. "Just let me finish this episode then we'll be right over!"

Nodding at her sister, Yang waited for Blake to leave before looking back into the room a bit suspiciously as she exited. Don't get it wrong, it wasn't that she didn't trust Jaune… Just that it's always best to be cautious!

"I expect you to be home by nine little missy!" Yang said, before shutting the door behind her.

Well, that was awkward.

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

Jaune sighed, before looking towards his girlfriends.

 **You've gained +1 Closeness with Blake!**

 **You've gained +1 Closeness with Yang!**

 **You've gained +1 Closeness with Weiss!**

It was a bit strange that he'd gotten closeness with them for that awkward encounter, but oh well. There's no real point dwelling on it now, as he would wait for at least a little bit before delving his mind into the inner workings of the game tonight.

For now he had girlfriends to attend to!

"Well, we were done with the episode anyways…" Jaune said, as Ruby pouted.

"Aren't there any more? I need to know what her request was!" Ruby said, looking downtrodden as Jaune slumped looking even worse.

"Sadly there isn't another season since the author hasn't been working on that series enough in a while. Apparently it's all about the lien…" Jaune said, looking over to Pyrrha with a pout as he and Ruby both sulked.

Sighing, Pyrrha glanced longingly at his scroll again, wishing to continue their previous session of anime watching. The three of them had been cuddled up together, generally attempting to make the whole 'two girlfriend snuggling situation' work as well as they could.

It hadn't turned out half bad in all honesty!

"Don't worry Jauney! Who needs anime when you have us!" Nora said happily, as Ren sat down at his desk, looking a bit sick. Darn, he should develop a healing skill of some kind. "We've got these amazing powers, and we all wear cute uniforms, and skirts which _should_ but somehow don't rip all the time!"

"We might as well be anime characters ourselves!" Nora concluded, before finally flopping onto her back, staring at the ceiling as though it might offer some answers into the cosmic universe.

 **By contemplating your puny existence, you've gained +1 Luck!**

Shaking his head and dismissing the message, Jaune let the it delete itself to the garbage bin of existence before he looked at Ruby. "Can I walk you back to your room? I hope that isn't too much of a gesture."

Ruby giggled, the red and black haired girl coming closer before grabbing his hand and tugging him to the door. "Alrighty, if you want the honor of walking me, that's fine."

"I'll be back in like fifteen minutes guys, just going to take Ruby to her dorm then take a little walk!" Jaune said as the door shut behind him. Taking a step into the hallway with Ruby, he looked across at Team RWBY's door.

"Well… That was a good walk. Not sure how you would've made it here safe without me by your side." Jaune said with a grin before looking down at his girlfriend. She punched his arm, before laughing and wrapping her arms around his chest.

Rubbing her face against his shirt, Ruby felt his warmth as he pressed his hands against her back. Standing like that for a few moments, the couple waited there, locked in a hug before Ruby pulled back.

"I-I really like what we've become Jaune." She said with a blush before clasping her hands behind her back sweetly. Rubbing his hand on her head, Jaune rustled her hair as she smiled and moved towards him.

Bending down, Jaune wrapped his arms around her waist before enveloping her in a deep kiss. They leant down as though out of a tango, Jaune holding Ruby towards him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

He felt her soft and cool lips against his bigger ones, moving nicely before the two of them broke apart, panting slightly as Ruby looked at him her cheeks burning red, much like her cloak. "Love you Jaune."

"I love you too Ruby." He said with an absolutely genuine smile, before she waved happily at him, and entered her room. Still grinning to himself like a bit of a loon, Jaune let himself be happy for once.

It wasn't everyday that you got a sweet girl as your girlfriend… Certainly not everyday for Jaune, the man whose life was changed by a game as he fell to what would have certainly been his death.

Walking down the hallway, Jaune went over the day's events in his mind, running through everything with clarity to the point he found himself getting slightly light headed. Everything was still rushing through him, the emotion, the level up, the raw unrestrained _power_ in his veins, the love from and for his girlfriends.

It was almost too much.

Bringing up his stats, Jaune looked at the increase in score he'd gotten from the fight with Major The Ursa earlier that day. He _had_ had a chance to look at it earlier, but hadn't until now since he had been rather preoccupied with Pyrrha and Ruby.

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Level: 38**

 **Title: Master Househusband**

 **Nickname: Fearless Leader**

 **Perk: Room Service!**

 **HP: 1480/1480**

 **AP: 13800/13800**

 **Basic Stats:**

 **STR : 76**

 **DEX : 77**

 **VIT : 75**

 **INT : 69**

 **WIS : 70**

 **LUK : 50**

 **Romance Stats:**

 **Charm: 51**

 **Looks: 46**

 **Wit: 44**

 **Stat Points: 113**

 **Lien: 15023**

So… Two levels, a thousand lien, ten stat points, one stat point potion… Then there was a whole host more of regular stat points added to his stats like strength, dexterity, and vitality… Apparently, the Lancaster Charm he'd gotten from Ruby had also been in effect automatically, increasing his proficiency skills with his sword and shield by six or so levels each!

Then, during the battle, there was also a lot more that had happened too.

At the time that he met the Ursa, Jaune had been four levels below its level. Meaning of course that he was at a slight disadvantage, and only did so well due to his versatility as well as his increased cunning compared to a creature with no thoughts other than 'destroy'.

Of course, this same versatility and increased usage against a higher level enemy meant that his skills had gone up across the entire board.

Looking at it again, Jaune made sure to remember the Forever Fall Forest. If Instant Dungeons _could_ be created from places he's already been, then that meant he could _probably_ simulate places with the same level enemies to use for leveling up!

Keeping that in mind to do over the break, Jaune took out his scroll once it vibrated, seeing a message from Ms Goodwitch?

 _Mr Arc_

 _We spoke about tests on the ability granted by your semblance which you dub 'Wizardry'. Now that I've finished with Ozpin's paperwork, I have managed to get 'him' to sign the required paperwork to authorize the tests. Over the break in between semesters, you will be performing a series of tasks should you still feel up to it._

 _-Ms Glynda Goodwitch_

Noting that down in his mind, he kept the message on his scroll for future inspecting. Nothing to be worried about, though, he'd almost forgotten about those tests from so long ago! Oh well, not like he was planning on doing anything else in the semester break…

Especially not since he couldn't return to his family. Not since he kinda ran away with a really expensive sword or anything.

Shaking his head and turning his mind back to his skills, stats, and all things game as he wandered aimlessly through the hallway, Jaune's mind went to the conversation with the two girls in the library that day…

It had been… Interesting. Not in a strange sort of way, but the entire thing was a bit different than he imagined it. Earlier yesterday, as well as that morning, he had thought that the 'Gamer's Heart' would help out and everyone would be happy…

Of course, that was just him being naive.

Jaune shouldn't have ever assumed that things would work out and be that simple. The 'Gamer's Heart' hadn't actually done what it had said it would, not that he was entirely relying on it to of course. If it had, that simply would've been a bonus…

 **Gamer's Heart (Level MAX): You are born with the heart of 'The Gamer'. Allows your heart to bear the immense amount of love which it will one day hold!**

 _ **Women won't care about the rest of your harem as long as they're loved as well.**_

 _ **You can love multiple people without it destroying your mind while 'Gamer's Mind' is active.**_

 _ **Girls won't be impregnated until you turn impregnation on.**_

 _ **Adds the 'closeness' mechanic to the game.**_

The part where it says: 'Women won't care about the rest of your harem as long as they're loved as well.' certainly _implied_ that it would instantly smooth things over, but it hadn't. Thus, what Jaune had suspected that happened was this…

The 'Gamer's Heart' had not made them instantly okay with the fact that he was dating multiple people. What it _had_ done, was made them more _calm_ when in the situation of finding out, while at the same time slightly more understanding and accepting of the whole situation.

Combine that tiny amount of nudging from this weird universe power, as well as some rational arguments… Well, you end up on top it seems.

Sighing with a smile on his lips as he looked around the massive halls of Beacon, Jaune peered down the endless hallways before turning back on his heel. Now that the Forever Fall trip was done, they would have two weeks of a break between semesters to basically do whatever they want before returning to school.

Thinking of what he'd be doing besides training, Jaune figured most of it would be consisting of basically just doing those tests with Glynda, as well as hanging out with his friends!

That certainly did not sound like all too bad of a time at all!

Realizing that the break would also be the perfect time to grind up a 'Creation' class skill by creating a huge amount of iron daggers in the Beacon forge, Jaune began doing more thinking. He had so much to do! So much free time to do it in!

Jaune had to do a couple of things over the break. Glynda's tests, reforging Crocea Mors, getting a new wardrobe with Coco, spending time with his new girlfriends and friends… Calling home, training like hell to prove everybody back in his hometown wrong.

Oh yeah, things were going to change around here.

Promising himself he'd make it to level forty three at least by the time the break was over, Jaune promised himself he'd work hard! He'd train hard with Pyrrha! He'd be beaten repeatedly by Yang!

Everything would be fantastic! (Note: Jaune is not a masochist, however in the upcoming weeks Yang brings that into question as she continually punishes him in their sparring matches.)

Arriving back at the dorm, he opened the door before looking around. Ren had finished his homework, and was now reclined on his bed with the lamp next to it alight, illuminating the book in his hands.

Nora was sitting in her own bed, head back on the pillow and blankets pulled up to her chin, even as the headphones on her ears belted out intense rock music. Something about 'Caffeine' he was pretty sure…

"Hey, sorry about that. Wanted to relax a bit. How was dinner?" Jaune asked, taking a seat at his desk, before looking over to Ren. The pajama bottom wearing man looked at his leader before dogearring the page.

"It was well. I had the pea soup, as well as a smoothie of mine. However, due to violent shaking of my body by Nora earlier, I'm not feeling the greatest right now." Ren said, in a rather long sentence for his usual quietness. Looking at Jaune, he gestured at him with a polite hand. "Yourself?"

Jaune shrugged. He had cooked up a huge amount of meals on the weekend a couple weeks past, and put them into his inventory for safe keeping. They were still hot, and tasty, so Jaune 'magicked' them into existence for him and the girls.

"Not bad, I made some food and things." He said before nodding towards the bathroom. "Pyrrha's in the bathroom I assume?"

Ren nodded, not feeling as though that was worth answering verbally before he put his feet back onto the plush bed of hid and leant back. Nodding, Jaune went over to his closet before taking out some pajamas.

He'd wait for Pyrrha to come out, before changing and heading to bed.

Sitting on his bed for a few moments and reading through all of his skill descriptions, Jaune eventually heard the door open and looked up from his screens. Seeing Pyrrha there, her hair more or less dry as it spilled down her shoulders and onto her toros, Jaune smiled at her.

Blushing once she saw him staring, Pyrrha walked over to her own bed, before looking at him.

"Alrighty, my turn to shower and things… Ah, this break is going to be so great!" Jaune said, before stepping into the bathroom.

Tossing his uniform into a crumpled heap on the floor, Jaune showered, scrubbing himself clean from the tango with the bear earlier before stepping out and feeling great. Taking time to clip his nails, as well as comb his hair once his pajamas were on, he saw something interesting.

 **Due to your self grooming, you've gained +1 Looks!**

Huh, well that's interesting.

Done with that, Jaune put his clothing into the hamper before stepping out of the bathroom and turning off the light behind him. Walking over to Pyrrha's desk where she was sitting watching on her scroll, Jaune wrapped his arms around her head from behind.

"Hi." He said sweetly as she reached up a hand and took his in hers.

"Hello again!" She said before getting up out of her chair and stepping closer to him. Inside of his personal space, Pyrrha wrapped her arms around him, putting her head just barely underneath his chin as he wrapped his arms around her back.

Hearing a squeal from behind them, the couple turned to see Nora without the headphones, pointing at the two of them. "Omygodyouguysarefinallyathing! It's been so long! Gosh, I was wondering when the sexual tension would come out! So, did you guys do it?"

Blushing at Nora's comment, Jaune looked down at Pyrrha, whose own cheeks had also begun to heat up. "No, though in the future I think we can both say that it's most certainly an option."

Looking at the orange haired girl, he still had Pyrrha in his arms before looking over to Ren, who was looking onwards to the pair with a proud smile. Looking towards Nora, Ren put up a single thumb. "They grow up so fast."

"Aww, shush!" Jaune said, shushing them before turning back to Pyrrha. Ignoring the girly squeal of delight from Nora as she started rambling off questions, he looked down at the girlfriend in his arms before putting a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you." He whispered, so the other teammates couldn't hear. That would be just a whole new world of trouble. Of course, likely tomorrow he'd go screaming that he loved Pyrrha Nikos and Ruby Rose from the rooftops of Beacon.

But today is today, and tomorrow is tomorrow.

"I love you too." She said, before pushing her nice smelling hair into his neck again.

Well, time to answer some questions.

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

Her eyes burned with fury as the man in front of her moved back, his hands up as he continued pushing himself against the desk. The further back he could get away from the woman the better in his mind.

Fool, range didn't matter with her.

"So what you're saying is…" Cinder's silky smooth voice came out, even as the heat flickered across her skin, through her body, and along her mind. Her head felt hot, intoxicated with her power, giving her a pleasure buzz.

"A small group of teenagers, not even fully trained, in their _first_ year beat _you_. A 'criminal mastermind' with a pet psychopath who can decimate them all?" She voiced, it coming in through, loud and echoey in the empty warehouse.

They'd moved the dust long before.

Hand shaking in front of her, Roman called upon his signature wit as he took out a cigar. Bringing it to his lips and lighting it, calmly now that he had it in his mouth, he took a long puff before answering.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Roman said, the orange hair on his head partially slick from sweat. "There was a bunch of them… I almost killed one of them who got cocky, but you wouldn't believe what happened."

Her eyes narrowed. "And what _did_ happen at the docks Roman?"

"The teens… Or more specifically one of them was quite impressive…Throwing lightning, and other cool shit like that, if you'll pardon my french." Roman said, not noticing her tilting her head slightly. What was 'French'? "He ran out of aura, and tore his hand across the ground _hard_. It was terribly bloody…"

"I should've had him. He was as good as dead!" Roman said, seeing her becoming impatient before huffing and continuing.

"He was on the ground, about to catch a bullet between the eyes, and then whoosh!" Roman said, cruising his hand up and to the left before letting it drop. "In a blur of crazy pink and purple light, the guy disappeared, going _through_ the path of the bullet before appearing behind me."

"Then?" Cinder said, intrigued by the prospect. That was certainly a unique semblance. Never had she heard of something capable of disassembling the body, before reassembling it in another place. Not without it being strictly teleportation either.

"It was like he… He wasn't just going _around_ or _through_ the path of the bullet. This guy was leaving a trail of light behind him… No… He was going _fast_. But then he used that same power to create a lance of the stuff!" Roman said, huffing with his cigar before taking another calming puff of the greatness.

"Neo had to save me before I turned into naught more than a bloody mess." The master criminal said, looking at Cinder. "Then the _same_ guy this entire time, reached his hand _through_ Neo's semblance."

Her eyes widened at that. _That_ certainly was interesting, and something which should be remembered for the future. If there was someone capable of seeing through the illusion, or seeing past everything, then that might be a problem later on.

"Anything else?" Cinder asked, her previously burning eyes now nothing but a sweet smouldering amber. Like honey, they glowed with warmth, but not directed towards him.

Though, he would have to be rewarded. This was awfully valuable information.

"Yeah… The girl with him, the one that _shot me in the shoulder_ , said: 'Brothers of the White Fang!' when she appeared…" The criminal said, relaxing now that he wasn't being pushed into the table quite so aggressively. "I'm thinking it's-"

"My… Thank you Roman, this information has been quite valuable." Cinder said, understanding who it must've been. The accounts seemed to line up. "Write me a _proper_ report on it, of _everything_ you saw that night…"

"Then we'll move onto phase two." Cinder said, before turning around and beginning her strut out of the building. It was set to blow in ten minutes, so it was best she got out of that general part of the city.

Hearing Roman's voice echoing behind her, Cinder turned. "What's phase two?"

"Oh Roman…" She began, before a smile made its way onto her face. "You'll know what you need to know when you need to know."

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Note:** Like I said, I hope I fixed everything this chapter. Please, forgive me, everything there was my bad. Not my intention, but my bad anyways. I found the error, and fixed it earlier. Don't worry, everything's fine!

Man, the second new Tomb Raider movie trailer came out today. Waaay better than the first trailer. This one looked phenomenal, and now I'm _super_ excited. Also, Civilization 6 is on sale for $12 on Humblebundle! Much like Stellaris! Check them out… Great games, though Civ V is the one I have 3898 hours on.

Anyways, I'm going to be making a forum for this story when I get a chance, and tomorrow should be Augmented. Saturday I might _finally_ get my smut finished, and do a chapter of 'One King'!

So please, leave a review, have a wonderful night, buy some dope games, and love your mothers!

( _I responded to nearly every single one of the reviews personally. So we're good._ )

* * *

 **Stat Shit:**

* * *

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Level: 38**

 **Title: Master Househusband**

 **Nickname: Fearless Leader**

 **Perk: Room Service!**

 **HP: 1480/1480**

 **AP: 13800/13800**

 **Basic Stats:**

 **STR : 76**

 **DEX : 77**

 **VIT : 75**

 **INT : 69**

 **WIS : 70**

 **LUK : 50**

 **Romance Stats:**

 **Charm: 51**

 **Looks: 47**

 **Wit: 44**

 **Stat Points: 113**

 **Lien: 15023**

 **Name: Pyrrha Nikos**

 **Affection: 57/100**

 **Relationship Status: Your Amazing & Loving Girlfriend!**

 **Gifts Received: Mood Understand, Arkos Charm**

 **Name: Ruby Rose**

 **Affection: 57/100**

 **Relationship Status: Your Adorable & Loving Girlfriend!**

 **Gifts Received: Mood Understand, Lancaster Charm**

 **Name: Blake Belladonna**

 **Closeness: 42/100**

 **Relationship Status: Enjoys Your Friendship**

 **Gifts Received: Mood Understand**

 **Name: Yang Xiao-Long**

 **Closeness: 39/100**

 **Relationship Status: Values Your Friendship Greatly**

 **Gifts Received: Mood Understand**

 **Name: Weiss Schnee**

 **Closeness: 36/100**

 **Relationship Status: Finds You Valuable To Her**

 **Gifts Received: Mood Understand**

 **Name: Penny Polendina**

 **Closeness: 20/100**

 **Relationship Status: Good Friends.**

 **Gifts Received: Mood Understand (Blocked)**

 **Name: Glynda Goodwitch**

 **Closeness: 15/100**

 **Relationship Status: Acquaintance**

 **Gifts Received:**

 **Name: Velvet Scarlatina**

 **Closeness: 15/100**

 **Relationship Status: Friend**

 **Gifts Received:**

 **Name: Coco Adel**

 **Closeness: 8/100**

 **Relationship Status: Underclassman Worth Paying Attention To**

 **Gifts Received:**

 **Name: Neo**

 **Closeness: ?**

 **Relationship Status: ?**

 **Gifts Received:**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own RWBY. It was created by Monty Oum, and is owned by Roosterteeth.'  
** ' **For optimal viewing pleasure, read this with the font: "Droid Sans" turned on.'**

 **Note:** You know, there's a problem with reviews right now. I think soon I'm going to get a massive dump of them into my inbox, and that'll be crazy to sort out. Come on Fanfiction, get your shit together!

I mean, I can click on the story's reviews and read them, but the emails aren't coming! Even then, for 'One King To Rule Them All' the reviews are showing up by email but not on the site itself!

Get your shit together yo! (Do people still say 'yo'?) (Also note, all the increases to closeness, skills, and stats did not happen in this chapter alone, so not all of them have a pop-up.)

* * *

 **The Woman Whisperer**

 **Chapter XXI**

* * *

He could feel it.

It was more than a tingling sensation, and more than a single muscle felt it. It was not as though a single feeling washed over his body, from head to toe, and he felt himself suddenly bathed in power.

It was nothing like that.

Rather, the feeling wasn't a tingling, but a scratching sensation, almost one of a fingernail on skin. Around his body, he felt it. Annoying him, scratching at him, it filled him with haste, making him more and more nervous everytime as the annoyance grew.

His eye twitched.

Jaune's eye twitched again, a quick gesture, which could barely be called a muscle spasm. There was a pulse in his leg next, through the thigh, almost like a cramp coming on before it relaxed.

The fingers on his hand moved, brushing past each other like wind in the leaves.

Blue eyes blinked open, the wind against them annoying before Jaune felt the same scratching, the same feeling around his body, and looked towards his opponent. She stood there on the grassy cliff, overlooking the inlet, blonde hair being blown slightly by the wind.

"Ready?" The other girl asked, apparently doing so a second time as her lilac eyes locked on his. "I've been waiting forever for this! You aren't beating me twice in a week, no way!"

"I'm ready." Jaune said with a smirk before he felt it, coursing through his veins. The scratching turned to something more, a crackling along his skin as it nipped at him, the small arcs zapping him.

"Are you?" He asked Yang as he dropped into his stance, low and prepared to strike as the two of them squared off. Not dignifying him with an answer, Yang raised her fists, letting Ember Celica shift into it's full gauntlet form.

 **You've gained +1 Closeness with Yang!**

He let out a breath, and they began.

Rushing forwards, fist cocked, Yang flew forwards striking down to the location he'd just been in the first move as he dodged to the side. Surprised that he was going to the side rather than backwards for once, Yang barely had time to swing her left arm up to block his kick.

Spinning away, Jaune went low, lashing out his foot towards her ankle in previously unthought of speed for the blond boy. His skills were enhanced by one of the charms around his neck. Dodging around his foot, Yang let out a yell before slamming her fist down on him.

Turning, he let the blow fly past him into the ground. Shards of earth dug upwards, flying into the air before he rolled back to his feet, lunging forwards with one fist out. Catching it, Yang twisted his arm making him give a startled yelp before she tossed him to the side.

Bouncing painfully once, Jaune rolled to his feet again before squaring up and dodging the next of Yang's attacks. Ducking under another fist, he bounced before punching her once in the side, catching her under the ribs before Yang ducked away, delivering a painful blow to his side.

Flipping, he landed on his knees and hands before rolling forwards and out of the way of kick.

Spinning upwards with a kick, Jaune's foot went for her face before getting caught on her arms. Retracting the foot, he spun out of the way and to his feet before jumping and kicking twice. Blocking both times, Yang threw a punch at his torso before Jaune grabbed onto the arm making the blow and pulled it further, overextending Yang's reach.

Turning past, he swept one foot under her ankle, tripping the blonde before she lashed out at his shins, making him whimper and skamper away quickly. Giving her breathing room as she got back up, Jaune stopped even as her eyes started changing colour, going from the warm lilac to a dangerous red.

"You're really starting to annoy me." Yang said, eyes smouldering as her hair raised itself up a bit, glowing golden.

"You're really starting to like me." Jaune said cheekily back before dodging the next couple swings and punching her in the arm. It was a clean hit, but didn't do much considering it was only her arm.

Dodging backwards, he felt the flames winking into existence against his skin, but banished it. There was no need for that, not now when he was meant to be trying something different. That was for when he needed brute, incinerating strength.

Right now, he wanted something different.

Blocking the next couple of hits, Jaune felt himself skid backwards along the grass as he wound up for another hit. Launching her knee upwards in a surprise attack, she let him have it before headbutting him.

Scorching him with the heat being generated from her semblance, Yang did him no favors, offering him no respite before pressing the attack again. Charging forwards, she leapt flipping into a downwards kick. Diving away and rolling back up rather than attempting blocking it, Jaune backhanded his left hand in an attempt at a hit before she blocked it, twisting in an impressive act of contortion.

Punching towards him, her fist went flying past his shoulder as Jaune once more dodged, punching into Yang's gut, he felt his fist connect and heard an 'oof' before he pushed backwards, blocking the next few punches following.

Feeling his arms grow sore, he decided it time to end this.

Disengaging, Jaune felt the flicker against his skin as the bolts flew across, latching onto whatever they could reach, and feel. They crackled along, ,finding the oher points of which they would use to connect, before separating and charging across his surface once more.

His eyes flickered once more, the same black lightning flickering across his face, from his brows to his nose and away again before Jaune looked at Yang. "Still feeling confident?"

She grinned cockily, bashing her own fists together, causing as shockwave of heat and flame to radiate off her body as she looked at him. Pointing her thumb back at herself as the grass underneath her whimpered and died with barely a trace to it's name, she laughed.

"Me? I _always_ feel confident!" Yang said before watching him stand there, and put his hands in his pockets. Briefly looking at his stats and mana consumption, Jaune saw the popup appear in front of his eyes, and grinned with victory.

' **Lightning Trance' has been added to the 'Black Lightning' skill!**

"You really shouldn't." He said before he flew forwards, faster than he's ever felt himself go before. Dashing forwards, he trailed the same black lightning that was building across his body, as he flew forwards.

Shocked at his speed, Yang wasn't ready as his fist cocked back, ready to hit her down. Crashing into her shoulder, the fist shocked him back for a brief second as Yang let out a brief yelp stumbling back and punching at him, her semblance burning to life once more.

Seems as though there's a bit of feedback on this new power.

Flying left at high speed, he avoided her next fist before Jaune felt the black lightning coalescing around his fist. Casting it towards her, his hit fell short only for a bolt of it to fly out of his knuckles, zapping her in the chest.

Crashing back as he felt his arm go numb from the electricity which had just used it as a conductor, Jaune ran forwards, his feet becoming a blur of motion like the rest of his body as he seemingly vanished forwards.

This was faster than neon.

Jumping and turning, Jaune's foot was about to come down on Yang again, trailing sparks and crackling air once more before she cast her fist upwards, unleashing a shotgun blast with it. Freaking out and feeling himself accelerate as he flew to the side, propelled by his own aura created lightning, Jaune stumbled across the ground losing the charge before falling face first.

Scrambling to her feet as he turned onto his back, Yang leapt over to where he was, fist about to come down properly on him before he cast up an aura shield. Catching her fist mere inches away from his body, Jaune let out a massive breath as her eyes returned to normal and realized that she was quite possible about to smite him.

Letting out a deep breath, Jaune collapsed onto his back, arms out at his sides as sweat ran down his forehead. While the entire battle had lasted less than four minutes, the entire thing was long, and arduous.

"Holy…" Yang let out, sitting on the ground beside him, her face flushed as she moved some hair out of her face. "What the hell was that?"

He shook his head. While he 'knew' Jaune didn't quite know for sure. "Your guess is as good as mine. By this point, I'm not surprised if my powers start doing things don't I tell them to. I _kinda_ wanted for that to happen, but it was a bit out of control. That's part of my semblance I guess."

She shook her head, reaching up to one of her shoulder and rubbing it a bit. "Well, it hurt like hell. It zapped me real good when you did that weird 'lightning punch' thing."

Jaune winced. "Sorry about that. I probably should've asked before attempting to try a new power out on you."

Yang waved it off in her usual manner, still as cheerful and carefree as ever. Over this past week, he's certainly gotten closer to her. Not only her, but everyone else as well.

Also yes. That 'everyone' else did include Glynda. Though, he hasn't seen Penny recently, so he was kind of worried about where she might be.

"Anyways, you up for grabbing some lunch?" Yang asked, stretching back as the numbness in her shoulder quickly began to fade, and her feeling was regained.

"Sorry, I've got grinding to be doing." Jaune said in what he thought was a clever little secret pun there for himself. Grinding was a game term, which could also be applied to real life! It was funny because his real life, _was_ a game!

Why he's talking to strangely to his inner mind, he has no idea!

 **You've gained +1 Closeness with Yang!**

"Ah, I get it." His fellow blonde companion said picking at some grass before dropping it back into the wind. "Classes have been killing me. When we decided to not go back to Patch for the break, I was expecting parties, and clubbing!"

"But…" He said with a grin leading her on as Yang continued.

"But nope! Apparently missing a few crummy assignments is enough to warrant me for remedial lessons!" Yang said sighing as Jaune hummed along. Looking out over the cliff, he looked at the sun sparkling off the surface of the water.

"To be fair, seventy one percent in grimm studies isn't exactly terrific." Jaune said, perhaps a bit bitter. _She_ was complaining about having to do classes? Jaune wasn't even accepted for the school properly!

Technically everything he was learning here was _absolutely_ new to him, outside what he knew from regular scrub-school and video games. Jaune worked his ass off, using his apparently constantly increasing intelligence to get some good grades!

She had no excuse to slack off.

"Yeah, but a seventy one percent isn't a fail! It's a C+, just two percent off a 'B'!" Yang said tilting her head before picking some more grass out. Running her hands through her hair, Yang fixed it a bit from where it had gotten scraggly and messed up during their fight.

"Besides, Weiss already has me studying all the time for my other classes, so I'm getting really good marks across the board! I'm not exactly doing bad!" She said with a huff before relaxing. Good, she had no _real_ reason to be angry. "All I'm saying is that it makes sense that some things would slip."

"Well, I'm doing really good in my classes now that all of you have very kindly helped me catch up." Jaune said. While he was mainly training his skills, and spending time with his friends over the break, they spent time together by bringing him up to speed on things he should know, but apparently didn't.

"So if you'd ever like a bit of assistance, I'd be more than happy to help Yang." He said warmly with a smile, letting her know he meant it as she turned towards him. "It's the least I can do for all the help you're giving me with my combat skills."

She shrugged, her shoulders rising and falling the movement. "Maybe I'll take you up on that."

"Just be sure to keep it in mind." Jaune said, before standing up and brushing himself off. Reaching one hand down to Yang, he felt her grip tighten around his wrist, as his own grip tightened around her wrist and he pulled her up.

"I will."

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

His hammer came down once more, mightily upon the heated metal beneath his blow. Sweat dripped off him, and rolled down his body before soaking further into the thick blacksmith's apron he was wearing.

Around him were iron ingots. A hundred or so. Each one would create maybe forty short daggers the length of one of his fingers and a half. Each one of those daggers would reward him with a still unspecified amount of experience for his creation skill.

It was a bit bullshit, but it was working well.

' **Creation' has gained +1 Level!**

 **You've gained +1 Strength!**

Seeing that another level had popped up, he shut off the forge, leaving the dagger on the anvil with the hammer. It was a technically rule breaking to do that, but oh well. He was too tired to touch another dagger.

He's been doing this everyday, for a couple hours, for a week now.

Making daggers, day in, day out. Sometimes he would melt them back down into iron ingots so he could make more, and eventually he would do that with all of them so he could return all of the iron to Beacon.

They were kindly loaning him some.

Wiping sweat off his brow, he went over his relationship stats for a second. Since realizing he was really out of touch with all that, he made sure to check it every day now, at least twice. Once before bed, and once in the morning.

It was a good habit.

Over the first week of the break, everyone seems to have gone up a bit. Now Glynda saw him as more than something than a simple student, something which pleased him greatly. While he didn't have an reason to interact with Coco or Velvet often, he'd also managed to boost them up by a couple points.

But generally? Up across the board, save for Penny, who he hasn't seen once in the past weeks, and for Neo. He still didn't know who that was, but the question marks were becoming more and more unnerving as time went on.

Looking over his skills and looking back at how much he progressed over the solid week of training, Jaune was impressed. His combat skills have gone up by twenty or so in some cases, while others had gone up by eleven or twelve.

He had made massive progress towards getting them to one hundred.

Now 'Black Lightning' was at fifty as well, much like his 'Style Of The Phoenix' skill was now at forty six. He's been grinding those like crazy, since those two are the most likely to award him with good things the further up he got.

Lightning Trance was proof that it had been a good choice.

Of course, across the board the cost for casting things has gone down. Every few levels, depending on the skill, the amount of aura points it took for casting went down, letting him cast more faster.

It was certainly a good thing.

Looking back at his 'Create' skill, he wondered how far he should take it before he would feel good enough about his skills to create Crocea Mors in a better form.

 **Create (Level 48):** **You've been forging daggers since you got the idea from Skyrim! In doing so, you've religiously gained points in this, as you continue to do the monotonous and boring work that is working with iron! You can also create things with other materials!**

 _ **For every level, the quality of the item forged will improve.**_

 _ **You are now able to reforge weapons, armor, and other things!**_

 _ **You are now able to forge weapons, armor, and other things!**_

 _ **You can now improve pre-existing items with both passive, and active buffs!**_

Currently at level forty eight, the skill was rapidly improving, though Jaune was pretty sure he should be heading onto Whitesteel soon. Iron was quickly diminishing in it's returns for experience, and switching to a new one should give him a quick dump as he continued.

But that was another thing he didn't understand.

How did it work exactly? All he really did was his a piece of metal which he heated a couple of times, and then a dagger would just kind of 'plonk' out onto the anvil, and the ingot would lose mass. It wasn't like he was _properly_ crafting it, it just kinda happened.

Certainly a strange thing, if not time saving.

Jaune had refrained from reforging for now, and wasn't all too thrilled about doing a half-assed job on one of his most prized possessions. The improvement feature of the skill was also interesting, but he'd kind of like to wait and see where that goes before doing anything with it.

Assuming he switched materials a couple of times, Jaune should be able to prestige that skill quickly. It would likely be the first one he would prestige at this rate, so he was curious to see where it went.

Curious indeed.

Getting up again, Jaune walked over to the forge. Making sure it was all shut off appropriately, he collected the large pile of daggers he's made in the three hours he was there that day before putting them into the box he was designated.

Thanking the Beacon staff who'd let them use their facilities, much like they let other students, Jaune left the forge, sweaty but feeling good. It had also been building up his strength and vitality, as all that swinging in the sweltering heat was certainly a tough thing.

Wiping one hand over his forehead to get rid of just a bit of moist sweat which had remained there, he dried his hand on his pant leg. Continuing his walk to the cafeteria, Jaune was sure that he would be getting some late lunch.

It may ruin his appetite for dinner, but damn. If he wasn't hungry, Jaune wasn't sure what anything was!

Stepping into the cafeteria, he stood in line before looking around. Spotting none of his friends, Jaune waited for the rest of his food to be added to his tray before turning and looking around once more.

Spotting a wild Velvet across the cafeteria, Jaune decided that he'd go sit with her. When was the last time he had a real conversation with her? Stopping just in front of her table, he smiled down at the girl before waiting for her attention.

Looking up from her scroll as she almost lazily munched on a carrot, Velvet blinked before she realized that he was waiting for her to respond in some way. Swallowing before continuing, Velvet gestured across the table from herself.

"Please! Be my guest." She said before giving a small laugh and putting away her scroll. She had a nice laugh, it was certainly cheerful and charming. "Sorry about that. I guess I was a bit distracted."

"No problem!" He said, sliding down onto the bench as he put his tray down in front of himself. Rubbing his hand together, he picked up a fork and put a chicken nugget into his mouth before making some conversation.

"So, what are you doing eating lunch at a time like this Velvet? Doesn't seem like you to be eating lunch at such a weird time." He said, before eating a bit more. To be fair, it was true. Who ate lunch at three?

Twelve was the normal time for the students.

She raised an eyebrow, her ears moving slightly. "What do you mean seem like _me_?"

Jaune blanked for a second before realizing what he meant when he had said that. "I just meant that you're normally really well put together and organized. Seems kind of strange for someone that neat to eat lunch at an out of place time."

"Ah, I get it." She said nodding nicely before brushing some of her long brown hair over her shoulder. Currently, Velvet wasn't wearing a uniform, and instead was wearing some sort of brown gold and black ensemble he had yet to see.

"I'm here right now since my team just got back from vacation. Still feeling a bit out of place with the timezones, so I'm grabbing lunch now." The rabbit faunus said before giving him a nice thumbs up.

"Don't worry though! I'm sure everything will be fine in no time!"

Smiling at that, Jaune ate some more food. It's always good to hear that people will be fine, and everything will be good without a doubt! Besides, was Velvet the kind of person who would lie to him about such a thing?

Nope! She seemed far too sweet for that. Really, Velvet was one sweet girl.

"I've got no doubt about that Velvet." He said before poking around his mashed potatoes a bit. "So, where did you guys go? Must've been warm looking at the sweet tan you have."

Velvet might've blushed, but he wouldn't have really noticed. Her skin was certainly a shade darker, thought it's not like it was unhealthy. If anything, he'd say her tan right now suited her perfectly.

 **You've gained +1 Closeness with Velvet!**

"We went back to my hometown. It's a small place in Mistral, but nice. One of the few places where the government has actually invested in coast guards." She said nodding with a happy smile. It was nice to see her like that. "Meaning of course that the beaches were sweet and free of grimm!"

"That's good. I can imagine that fighting while on vacation would kind of kill the mood." Jaune said, before opening his can of Pep-Schnee and taking a sip. "So, does everyone there have the same cute accent you do?"

She bashfully looked away, idly tidying up her tray as she did so. "I think so? There's a bunch of tourists year round, but all the locals probably have the same accent. I never really thought about it before I came here."

 **You've gained +1 Closeness with Velvet!**

"Nice. I'll be sure to check it out one day." He said. "What's the name of the place?"

"Australia. A nice little town, bigger than most outside of the main city." She said with pride before sleeping as a pair of hands was put onto her head. "Coco!"

Looking up at the girl in question, Jaune saw Coco standing behind Velvet, her signature shades on as she pat the head of the bunny girl. She too seemed to be a bit more tan and healthy looking.

"Filling in blondie here about our little trip?" She asked before pouting when Velvet took Coco's hands off her head. Sitting down at a desk, Coco fixed her hat slightly. "I'm sure he's _dying_ to hear all about it."

Jaune raised an eyebrow. "Why would I be dying to hear about your trip? I didn't even know it was a thing until just now."

Coco laughed, before winking at him. "Think about it… Velvet and I… Two huntresses in training, in our youth with our bodies all tone and tan, splashing around in the waves, wearing nothing but sma-"

"Coco!" Velvet said before putting her face into her hands. "That's enough! Go write erotica or something if you want to let that side out!"

Feeling uncomfortable since his sister actually _did_ write erotica, Jaune just watched on in silence as he tried and failed to keep the sight of them in swimsuits out of his mind. Failing, he saw the bouncing, the splashing, the smiling and happy fac-

 **You've gained +1 Closeness with Coco!**

 **You've gained +1 Closeness with Velvet!**

"-ello? Look Velvet, I broke him." Coco said, snapping her fingers in front of his face before he broke back to reality. What a shame. He was enjoying himself greatly in his daydream. "Well, it's nice to know that you think we're hot."

Jaune smiled before looking around the cafeteria. "Well, I don't know of a single person who _doesn't_ think of you both as beautiful, so you should just assume everyone thinks you're hot."

"I already do." She said cockily before stealing one of Velvet's carrots. Glowering at her leader, the faunus girl looked at Coco.

"I never asked, but how do _you_ know Jaune, Coco?" Velvet asked, raising some more conversation. She was about to answer, but Jaune decided to take that opportunity from her.

Technically, Coco could have made their midnight rendezvous in the laundry room sound far naughtier than it actually was. Meaning that he'd need to get in there first, and prevent it from being discussed at all.

"We met through my fashion sense." He said before gesturing down at himself. Accordingly, the clothes he was wearing clashed colour wise, and style wise. "She offered to help me fix that, as long as I paid for some stuff on the trip."

Velvet nodded and started saying something before Coco could interject. "Sounds like her alright. She never could stop herself from correcting someone's skill at _dressing_ themselves."

Coco scoffed at that. "As I've told you a thousand times now buns, there's more to fashion than dressing yourself. It's a passion, a _skill_ , a joy that all people should take when they're coming up with the perfect outfit every night!"

"Don't you wear the same thing every day though?" Jaune asked puzzled. It's not like he was _wrong_ about that right?

 **You've gained +1 Closeness with Velvet!**

"That's what I said!" Velvet let out excited that someone had caught on to the same thing she had. Coco meanwhile just rolled her eyes.

"That's not what's happening here. I wear different things everyday!" Coco said crossing her arms. "Anyone who says otherwise is a heretic who deserves to be burned at the stake."

Damn. He did _not_ want to get on her bad side! That was kind of harsh eh? I mean, all they would be doing is say that she looked nearly the same everyday. Besides, was consistency even so bad?

No, no it was not.

"Well, anyways…" He said with a nervous laugh. "I've got places to go right now, only _partially_ because I'm terrified. Though Coco, seeing as you're back now, and we don't have classes this week, would you mind if we went and got those new clothes? I still think that's a good thing to get done."

She shrugged. "Sure. Just call me up when you're ready to go, and we'll go kay?"

"I still don't have your number…" He said, expecting her to give it to him briefly. When she didn't, he just kind of stood there, before waving. "Well, see you guys then."

 _'Why am I so fucking awkward?'_

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

Shuffling a bit as his scroll went off, Jaune felt Ruby move so he could get it. Shifting his arm from behind her back, Jaune let Ruby go back to reclining back on their couch as his scroll vibrated again.

Lowering the brightness of the screen so as to not disturb the other movie goers, Jaune was partially surprised to see that it was Glynda sending him a message. Tapping it open, he read it quickly in the darkness, before leaning back in his set beside his cookie-loving girlfriend.

Snuggling into his side, she rested her head onto his shoulder.

"Who was that?" Ruby said with a whisper. Anyone else might've thought she was jealous or possessive, but he knew for a fact it was just her curiosity speaking.

"Ms Goodwitch…" He said in a low voice, hoping he wasn't disturbing the other people watching the film. There was explosions and action going on, the same generic stuff in every action movie, so he didn't mind missing out on it much. "I agreed to do some tests for her, due to the special nature of my semblance."

"Ah, okay then." Ruby said, her head pressing against his shoulder. Wrapping one arm around her smaller frame, Jaune gave her a one handed smile as they sat back and enjoyed the movie.

Movie nights in Beacon was a regular thing, every Friday night. Usually to celebrate after tests or things students would head over. Thankfully, it was an officially licensed theater, so they got the actual current films in there, rather than repeats or the old things.

There was a bunch of couches on a series of raised steps, so everybody could see above everyone else. There was no way that you couldn't see that screen, so no matter where you sat it was a good time. Not to mention that they could bring you junk food, like pizza.

No chips though. They would crunch too much.

Sitting there with the group of friends, Jaune and Ruby had taken the left side of one couch, accompanied by Weiss and Ren. Nora, Pyrrha, Yang and Blake were all at another couch, enjoying themselves. Of course, this was mainly due to the fact that they had a previous understanding of the film, as they'd apparently read the books.

Yes, even Yang.

Taking a crunch of popcorn, Jaune thought back to the text from Ms Goodwitch. All it said was that her tests were ready… Whatever _that_ meant. Of course, it could mean a multitude of things, all of which could be good, or could be bad.

Really it was just a matter of perspective.

Thinking about it, Jaune figured it would be like this… She hadn't given him a time limit, or some certain day he had to do it, as long as it was done by the end of the break. Coco however, would also need satiating so he'd likely take her out tomorrow, before meeting with Glynda for the tests.

Sounds good? Yup, sounds good.

Finishing the film, Jaune got up with a yawn. Don't get him wrong, it was certainly a good film! However, the constant working out over the past week had taken it's toll, and he was tired as a bee's knees!

That's totally not how the saying is meant to be used!

"Well, I think I'll be heading to bed… Goodnight Ruby." Jaune said, leaning down to kiss her sweetly on the lips for a second before breaking off with a smile. Smiling back at him, she pat his arm.

"Goodnight Jaune. I'll see you tomorrow right?" She asked, before Ren was about to answer for him. Cutting Ren off, Jaune decided to answer. Ren wasn't yet aware of his plans to take out Coco.

"In the evening most likely. I'll be heading out for a shopping trip tomorrow morning, likely heading into the afternoon. Need to buy some new threads." Jaune said in a funky manner getting a laugh before she waved goodbye. Damn, he loved her.

He loved them both so much it hurt sometimes.

Staying behind with Ren to wait for Nora and Pyrrha as the credits rolled, Jaune made some conversation.

"So, you find anything about those runes we were talking about a while back?" He asked, piquing the interest of the green haired monk. Shaking his head however, the usually quiet boy seemed disappointed.

"I found a bit, but not enough to get conclusive evidence that rune-printing works." He said, before putting out his hands. "On one hand, it's in many legends… All legends must come from somewhere. On the other hand, nobody has seen it in the past hundred years or so…"

"So we really can't say if it's there?" Jaune said, finishing it with an statement which was also a question.

"Exactly." Ren said, before giving a sigh and looking towards his partner as she skipped forwards. "Sorry for not being more help."

Jaune shook his head, before putting one hand on Ren's shoulder. "Trust me man, it's good enough. You shouldn't ever feel bad about doing nothing wrong man. Especially if it's out of your control."

The monk nodded. "Wise words."

"Are they really though?" He asked back with a raised eyebrow and a smirk before Pyrrha and Nora arrived, joining their little conversation cheerfully. Yawning, Jaune slung a arm around her shoulder.

"Wow, that's a really cheesy move… Never thought it would actually be tried on me." Pyrrha said with a slightly giggle as his arm came down around her shoulders. It took him a moment to realize what she meant in his tired state, but eventually he got it and laughed.

"What? The yawning-arm trick? That was just a coincidence!" Jaune said, looking her in those bright emerald eyes before crossing his hand over his heart. "I swear."

She laughed, before grabbing onto the hand draping onto her front. Massaging it gently, she guided them down the steps and into the hallway before they continued back to the dorm. "How'd you like the film Jaune?"

He shrugged, and briefly wondered what it would be like if Pyrrha were to shrug while his arm was still around her shoulders. "It wasn't bad. Certainly exciting enough. Sorry if it seems like I didn't like it, I'm just really tired…"

"It's fine." Pyrrha said, patting him on the chest lightly.

"Yeah it is!" Nora said, still full of energy and bouncing forwards. Then, she started wiggling her eyebrows in a way which must've taken significant facial control. "You've been working really hard lately Jauney! Getting super buff for them ladies eh?"

" _I_ can certainly feel the difference." Pyrrha said, patting his chest again before giving it a really quick rub. Smiling from the…. Petting (?) he was receiving, Jaune rubbed the side of her arm as they arrived at the dorm.

"Good to know my efforts aren't being wasted."

Scanning the door open, Ren let them in before Jaune walked over to his bed. Sitting down, he waited there for a moment before looking around. Getting up again, he walked over to his dresser before pulling out his pajamas.

"Bathroom's all yours fearless leader!" Nora said, coming out happily before bouncing onto her bed. Burrowing under the covers like it was some sort of tortilla, she wrapped herself up like a burrito before conking out immediately.

Sighing, Ren followed suit, going to bed almost immediately. Looking at the alarm clock in the room briefly before heading into the bathroom, he saw it was nearly midnight. Showering really quickly to get off all the sweat, grime, and stink off him from earlier in the day, he came out refreshed.

Of course, he'd put on deodorant before going out with his friends, and cleaned up a bit. But now? He was properly clean!

Walking out of the bathroom once his clothes were put away, Jaune yawned once more before looking around the room. It was dimly lit, and a relaxing and cozy atmosphere.

Moving over to Pyrrha's bed, he leant down over her, putting a kiss onto her forehead as she smiled. "Goodnight. I love you."

Grabbing his hand as he was about to leave, Pyrrha pulled his hand closer to her heart. Simultaneously, she also pulled his hand closer to her breasts. Beautiful skin seemed to be visible from the top of the tanktop.

"Want to sleep with me tonight? Maybe you'll get a better rest than normal." Pyrrha said with a soft smile, before looking up at him. Realizing he couldn't, and didn't _want_ to say no, Jaune nodded before crouching down.

Scooching over to make room for him, Pyrrha put her back against the wall her bed was beside as he entered the covers. Once under, Jaune reached one of his arms out towards her, as she snuggled in closer.

He felt content as he felt his chin on her head, the bright red hair of the champion, of _his_ champion filling his nostrils with a pleasurable scent. "Goodnight Jaune."

"Goodnight Pyrrha." He said not even a moment later, already prepared. Kissing the top of her head, he felt her hair on his lips, slightly strange but comforting at the same time. It was nice to know how _solid_ she felt.

It was nice knowing that she was solid enough that she wouldn't just go evaporating into thin air, like this was all just some sort of dream.

"I love you." They said in sync, before the lamp shut off, and Team JNPR fell asleep.

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Note:** Boom! Done! Honestly, wasn't sure this would be out today, or this week. Thought of putting it off over and over again, before just sitting down and getting it done. It really does get better the more I do…

Anyways, I'll be heading to sleep. Since that's important.

So yes! Please, leave a review, study for school (like I should've for math tonight), eat a Polish pączki donut because it's Fat Thursday, and tell someone you love them!

 **Review Responses:**

 **justtrynahelp:** Indeed! Besides, who would sponsor _me_ of all people?

 **Random O' Panda:** Haha, nope. That was intentional. Maybe our heiress is a bit more dirty minded than everyone thinks!

 **TheSetupMage:** Bro. I mean. This smut tho. It's driving me fucking insane that I can't finish it. Started on the last scene… Out of school early tomorrow… We'll see.

 **X3runner:** Almost! But not quite, as you'll see in the stats below.

 **desdelor97:** That was a great review, keep up the awesome work.

 **zolth411:** God bless you and your reading abilities!

 **Axle09:** IKR? She's so sly, I love it!

 **G-Unot:** Fourth wall? That broke a _long_ time ago.

 **ChaosJeff:** Did it really though?

 **DuplicateUserName:** Yup!

 **Hakkyou no Yami:** Yeah… It _smooths_ the process. It doesn't do everything. Also, your predictions are probably correct.

 **ssjzohan:** Haha, don't we all? If I could measure closeness, I _might_ have a girlfriend by now! (Cries himself to sleep.)

 **R-king 93:** I will indeed!

 **TypedSomeWords:** Meh, just didn't find it essential to the story. Haha, sounds like a good omake. To be fair, I share that account with two others who love the game to bits, so those hours are spread over three people over six years now… Also, Neo's semblance is neither illusions, nor teleportation.

 **Lloyd RPGFan:** Ah! Can't spoil!  
 **The Immortal Doctor Reid:** Haha, indeed! I love Iroha, and Hikki. One of the few anime I've seen multiple times.

 **p0k3:** Yes! That would be helpful! Too bad that's too convenient!

 **Benthino:** I already have it! Woo! (That's a joke, I do not have diabetes.)

 **Zaralann:** Interesting… For that we need to determine when she got the arm don't we?

 **littlejason8:** He _can_. It's a main ability in the game the power comes from.

 **The Impossible Muffin:** Forgot where I read it, but I remember that amazing line made me laugh! Multiple times now!  
 **ZenithTempest:** Whoops! He'll see it alright, though how he reacts not even _I_ know! (I know.)

 **ZHsteven:** Yup! Ah, my friend lost his life to that game… Kenjipark97, he's too deep in the game.

 **thebake:** I will indeed!

 **Guest:** Soon! (Time is relative.)

 **Guest:** Haha, that's amazing, but not going to happen.

 **Theseus:** Thanks!

 **LifeIsPrettyGood:** Haha, liked the accent. I responded over PM, so make a proper account! Normally I do it here though.

 **NyaNyaKittyFace:** We'll see… Also, that INT wasn't meant to be that way. It just happened. It's meant to be weekly, but school's been kicking my ass. Spring break is only six weeks away!

 **A Bodacious Peach:** It is indeed. Also, it only takes 2138 to get to level 100 smithing.

 **Trey of the rebellion:** Yes! **  
EVA-Saiyajin:** Of course!

 **theDemonRaksh:** Targets? Lovers you mean.

 **KingLuxion:** Yes, yes it is. Got a problem?

 **Grademaster:** I will indeed! I like it too.

 **Mysterious Mr E:** can't wait to write more!

 **96hanzo:** This story was created for the purpose of having _every_ girl with Jaune. That's final, so don't doubt that if a girl is on the list, they're getting some.

 **SrChangeling1:** See you!

Great done! Also, did you know that 'took an arrow to the knee' in Skyrim means getting married? I was wondering why they weren't walking with limps!

-DragonManMax

* * *

 **Stat Shit:**

* * *

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Level: 40**

 **Title: Master Househusband**

 **Nickname: Fearless Leader**

 **Perk: Room Service!**

 **HP: 1680/1680**

 **AP: 14600/14600**

 **Basic Stats:**

 **STR : 84**

 **DEX : 82**

 **VIT : 84**

 **INT : 73**

 **WIS : 76**

 **LUK : 56**

 **Romance Stats:**

 **Charm: 56**

 **Looks: 52**

 **Wit: 49**

 **Stat Points: 123**

 **Lien: 15023**

 **Name: Pyrrha Nikos**

 **Affection: 61/100**

 **Relationship Status: Your Amazing & Loving Girlfriend!**

 **Gifts Received: Mood Understand, Arkos Charm**

 **Name: Ruby Rose**

 **Affection: 63/100**

 **Relationship Status: Your Adorable & Loving Girlfriend!**

 **Gifts Received: Mood Understand, Lancaster Charm**

 **Name: Blake Belladonna**

 **Closeness: 45/100**

 **Relationship Status: Enjoys Your Friendship**

 **Gifts Received: Mood Understand**

 **Name: Yang Xiao-Long**

 **Closeness: 45/100**

 **Relationship Status: Values Your Friendship Greatly**

 **Gifts Received: Mood Understand**

 **Name: Weiss Schnee**

 **Closeness: 41/100**

 **Relationship Status: Finds You Valuable To Her**

 **Gifts Received: Mood Understand**

 **Name: Penny Polendina**

 **Closeness: 20/100**

 **Relationship Status: Good Friends.**

 **Gifts Received: Mood Understand (Blocked)**

 **Name: Glynda Goodwitch**

 **Closeness: 21/100**

 **Relationship Status: More Than A Random Student**

 **Gifts Received:**

 **Name: Velvet Scarlatina**

 **Closeness: 23/100**

 **Relationship Status: Friend**

 **Gifts Received:**

 **Name: Coco Adel**

 **Closeness: 15/100**

 **Relationship Status: Underclassman Worth Paying Attention To**

 **Gifts Received:**

 **Name: Neo**

 **Closeness: ?**

 **Relationship Status: ?**

 **Gifts Received:**


	22. Chapter 22

' **I do not own RWBY. It was created by Monty Oum, and is owned by Roosterteeth.'  
** ' **For optimal viewing pleasure, read this with the font: "Droid Sans" turned on.'**

 **Note:** So sorry for the long time away, but life has been getting on me.

Also, played my first game of PUBG on mobile today, with another RWBY writer from a Discord I'm apart of. First game was duos, we got 4th place. Second one was squads with one guy who fell off the map, and another dude, which we won! It was great.

Well, here we go. Time to get writing again.

* * *

 **The Woman Whisperer**

 **Chapter XXII**

* * *

His current appointment to meet with Glynda was for eleven in the morning today.

It had recently come to his attention, that his previous plan of taking Coco out to shop for clothes, before meeting with Glynda to do the tests was a bit too hopeful. Naturally, life had gotten in the way, and he'd simply been sucked in by so much grinding, and farming, that it had almost completely escaped his mind.

On the bright side, as he was doing all this grinding, his skills, stats, and level, have gone up yet again.

Most combat related skills were now hovering around fifty, and if not they weren't commonly used. Things like 'Absorb' and 'Hardcore Parkour' were in the mid thirties, as well as his 'Neon' powers.

Of course, the only reason he wasn't using the 'Neon' powers as much as he should is because it wasn't too common to find a power source. Whenever he went to the city, he would have to juice up, and use until the next time he was in the city.

This was of course mainly due to the lack of neon lighting in Beacon, and the fall of the neon lighting obsessed generation of the fifties.

Naturally, this lead to Jaune using it once and a while, when required or when showing off, but most of the time he just kind of hung onto the power he was meant to be grinding like hell. Yet, it wasn't going half bad. Now, it was at a high enough level that he could do around four and a half minutes of continuous running, in a subskill he'd dubbed: Light Running.

Yeah, he gets it. Super original isn't it?

Oh well, it's not like any enemies would really be caring what it was he was shouting or thinking as he whooped their asses right? Besides, it had grown to be more of an instinctual thing. Much like his aura itself, the Neon powers have seemingly melded with him, feeling like an extension of himself.

' _Though, now that I word it like that, perhaps it would be possible to use Aura itself as an energy source for my Neon powers? Though, that's highly unlikely to work. After all, what's the point of adding in a separate way to get power, for a new set of skills, if it can be easily circumvented by simply converting aura into energy? No… That wouldn't make sense. That would just be bad balancing on the Game's part.'_

Looking back in the mirror, Jaune's thoughts were back to reality as his train of thought was brought back on track. Now thinking about skills not battle related,his 'Create' skill had recently leveled to the point in which it did something he wasn't quite expecting.

Well, something he _was_ , and _was not_ expecting all at the same time.

While no, Jaune had not been expecting to just tap on iron ingots and create daggers forever, he had been expecting to do it a few more times before it changed. Now, while he could still just kind of 'smack' that ingot and a dagger would pop out, he would get more XP towards the skill, and towards his overall level if he were to _manually_ make it.

Whereas before he was just on the cusp of making 'Rare' daggers, as he had graduated from 'Uncommon' daggers, now he could usually create an epic one if he was doing it manually.

This of course, was a good thing.

If his skill did indeed progress like that, it meant that the higher level his 'Create' skill was, the higher level stuff he could create. Now that he _knew_ that it was possible for him to create things which were at least 'Epic' quality without prestiging it, he assumed it meant he could also alter preexisting things up to 'Epic' quality.

Such as Crocea Mors.

While he wouldn't mind getting to 'Legendary' quality, or perhaps even prestiging the skill first, he was not opposed to upgrading Crocea Mors as he went along. Using observe on it a few days ago, he had found that it was only of 'Rare' quality.

 _ **Crocea Mors**_

 _ **Rarity: Rare**_

 _ **Material:**_ _**Whitesteel**_

 _ **Notes:**_ _This is a sword which has been used throughout the ages in various wars, by most male hunters in the Arc line of hunters! It's been bathed in blood, sweat, tears, and magma, so it's got experience, though neglect has caused it's rarity to go down! With a bit of fixing up, this weapon will be as good as new!_

Or at least, that was the description he had gotten when using observe on it.

Though, Jaune personally believed that there would be more experience gain if he were to upgrade it from a rare to a legendary, rather than go from rare to epic to legendary. Was that correct? Possibly, but for now there was no real way to know. Even then, if it was possible to _purposely degrade_ weapons, so he could make them a higher rarity again, then would it even matter?

 **You've gained +1 Wisdom.**

Funny. By simply thinking about ways around his various problems, and limitations, he'd gained a point in wisdom! Not to mention it conveniently led to the next point he was talking about.

Another thing which had happened during his basically week long grind-fest, was that his physical skills had gone up once more. Everything from his strength to his vitality was now in the high eighties. Things were getting close enough together, that Jaune was ready to dump some of those long saved skill points into them, bringing all of his stats above one hundred.

Of course, first he would undergo those tests that Ms Goodwitch has for him. While it may be unlikely, it was possible that, like during his special training sessions with Yang and Pyrrha, that he would get a special stat boost for participating.

Provided that he did it right, there was a good chance he could get all of his stats above one hundred without using a huge amount of points.

Currently, the only things he'd _really_ have to use his points on, was his luck, wisdom, and intelligence. Even then, that's because he'd basically gotten to the limit of that. Studying, and thinking, could only do so much, and unlike with strength, he couldn't quite just add another twenty pounds to the bar.

Though even then, using points wasn't a problem.

Jaune currently had in his possession, three potions of stat boosting, gained from killing various bosses in his instant dungeon escapades, and one from the Ursa in the Emerald Forest. Upon use, they'd raise any one of his wanted stats by ten points. Meaning, that he had essentially, thirty points to dump into any one thing. Really, he could put twenty of that into intelligence, then ten into wisdom, and make everything into a nice round one hundred.

The options for what Jaune could do currently, were basically infinite.

However, options being infinite was not quite something he could say for this exact moment. As he straightened his tie, Jaune brushed his hair slightly out of his face before taking a deep breath.

While Glynda hadn't given him a dress code for this test, she hadn't exactly said what he _couldn't_ wear, and seeing as he doesn't yet have a wardrobe… Well, that left Jaune with a almost pitiful amount of options as to what he could wear to it didn't it?

In the end, so as to not be crushed by anxiety over what to wear, he wore the most stylish and simple outfit he could imagine. One that most assuredly haunted, or perhaps even comforted most private school students.

His school uniform.

' _Okay me. No pressure. Well, maybe a bit. After all, I have have lied for no real reason to Glynda Goodwitch of all people about my semblance making me a wizard. But who cares right? It's not like I've done anything stupid… Except of course for lying to Glynda Goodwitch about my semblance making me a wizard. Though, the tests are only about checking my aura for irregularities, so it shouldn't be brought up too much.'_

Feeling as ready as he could ever be, Jaune flushed the recently unused toilet out of habit, before putting his pajamas into a hamper and stepping out of the bathroom. As he left, the blond smelt the clean linens that the Beacon staff had brought into the room.

Sadly, while they'd bring them the linens, the actually changing of sheets was something the room's inhabitants would have to do themselves.

Quickly checking up on his cleaning skill, Jaune was pretty sure that it would apply to changing the sheets as well. Or at least, that's what it seemed like. There was no real downside to trying, and if it meant that the beds would remain dust free, and cleaner, what was the problem?

 **Housekeeping (Level MAX): After the physical and mental burden of doing chores for your family of nine not including yourself, you have gained the skill housekeeping.**

 _ **Any chore is done 700% faster.**_

 _ **Anything you've cleaned is made 700% cleaner.**_

 _ **Anything you've dusted regains dust 700% slower.**_

Seeing that his perk and title for cleaning were already equipped, Jaune got to work. Sadly, the title wouldn't do much, as there were neither of his girlfriends nearby to get the appreciation boost, or the twenty percent reward chance increase… Though, his perk was still there, so he had around a five percent chance to find money while doing it.

Finishing up in less than a minute, as he went seven _hundred_ percent faster than normal, doing what was already not that hard of a job for him, he sighed as no money was found. But on the bright side, the room was looking absolutely clean!

He may or may not have done the rest of the room while making the beds.

Checking the clock to see if he still had time to pick up breakfast, Jaune shook his head. It was already ten thirty, and he'd have to be at Glynda's office soon. Or at least, he assumed to her office. She hadn't really left him much in the way of instructions.

Then Jaune comprehended that the room was empty except for him.

Looking around, he very briefly wondered where everyone was, before shrugging. They were probably eating breakfast together or something, but who was he to complain? They were simply saving him the trouble of having to actually go through human interaction.

' _It's almost sad what lengths people will go to just to avoid other people. I'm most certainly one of those people half of the time, but c'mon! Surely as a species we're at least slightly better than this right? Right? Probably not. You know what, nevermind.'_

Walking over to his bed, he slipped on his shoes before considering whether to take his sword or not. While it's possible that it would be useful, his unarmed combat was pretty strong, and it's not like he'd really be fighting anyways.

After all, what tests was Glynda expecting him to do? Or rather, what was _he_ expecting that Glynda would _have_ him do?

Deciding that going to the rocket lockers to grab his weapons was too far, and he didn't have enough time anyways, Jaune shrugged on his blazer before heading out the door. His scroll was put into his inventory, just after he'd sent a quick text to his friends saying that he was meeting up with Glynda.

Marching through the hallways, Jaune made a checklist of everything he needed, everything he had, and tried to guess what would be coming up. Done with the checklist, he figured everything he needed was basically on his person, and if not, could probably be procured using his abilities.

Much like he had made the 'Spinning Aura Arrows' so long ago, and the 'Aura Chains', he figured it wouldn't be too far of a stretch to make some kind of blade out of it too. If only for the time being.

Really, he was shocked that he hadn't come up with that idea already!

Though to be fair, nothing else would quite come close to Crocea Mors, even something made of his own soul. There was something comforting about the soft leather handle of the blade, and the weight of it in his palms.

Which was another reason he had to improve it, and make it properly his own.

' _I wonder what kind of runes Ren has found for me. It's been awhile since we've talked about that project, and I'm sure he must've made some sort of progress. He's a good friend now that I think about it. I need to pay him back somehow. Would he appreciate a massage? Or perhaps some pancakes made for Nora using my maxed out cooking skill? Maybe I should just make Nora the pancakes anyways... I'm a nice guy like that sometimes… Or at least, I think I am, right?'_

Thinking back to what could possibly be waiting for him, Jaune tried, but failed to come up with what the possible tests could be. Really, it was a silly thing to begin with. Perhaps there was only _one_ test, so calling them plural tests was inaccurate.

For all he knows, she could judge whether his aura was irregular or not using a blood test!

Though, that would seem awfully anticlimactic. Or would it? Besides, who would care if it was climactic or not? It's not like anyone was watching, or cared about the story of his life or anything.

Well, other than his family, friends, acquaintances, and girlfriends of course.

Alright well maybe a few more people than he thought cared about the story of his life.

Thinking about those same people as he walked along the nicely maintained and flowered paths of Beacon, Jaune looked at the flowers. They say that sometimes you've got to stop and smell the roses, but there was really no time, and no point at this current moment in time.

Besides, there were no roses there. It was mainly tulips. (His favorite flower, other than petunias.)

Stepping from the sunny outdoors into the nice air conditioned interior of the Beacon teacher's block, Jaune looked around. Reading the small map conveniently placed in the lobby for people who may be unfamiliar with the building, or school in general, he found Glynda's room.

' _Thinking about it, it can't be very good for security to outline where a teacher's room is. Especially not in a place like Beacon, where someone may have a vendetta against a teacher, and the means to do something about it… Though I'm sure that this map was made with their consent, so it shouldn't really be a problem right? Besides, I don't think anyone in Beacon could take on Glynda, and come out on top.'_

Thinking about that again, his mind went where the minds of most teenage boys go, and he quickly kicked himself. No! Imagining himself of all people, on top of a sweaty and worn out Glynda, as her clothes were torn, and her flesh on dis-!

' _Damn it Jaune! You have a girlfriend! Two in fact! Why is that not good enough!?'_

Sighing, he made his way over two the side of the hall, passing a few students before eventually arriving at Glynda's door. Really, these hallways were just like the ones near his room, so he would be surprised if the room was any different.

Most likely, the only thing is that it would perhaps have a small living room and kitchen, or perhaps a dining room and office of some kind. After all, why would Glynda need four beds?

Knocking on the door to prevent any more likely naughty thoughts entering his mind, he heard some shuffling before the door swung open, and a very normal looking Glynda looked down at him. Her heels made him around an inch taller than him, so he almost felt uncomfortable.

"I'm here to take my tests!" He said cheerily. Standing there, in her usual outfit of a white shirt, and black skirt, she seemed as prim and proper as usual. Of course, prim and proper was something he _did_ find attractive, though he'd never admit it.

Out loud at least, and certainly not in front of Glynda.

"I didn't quite know where to go, but we had an appointment for this time, and seeing you're still here, that means that we're meant to do it here right?"

Nodding, Glynda raised her eyebrows in slight surprise. "Indeed. I'm impressed you didn't go to my usual class. A common mistake made by other students."

"Are other students also taking tests to check out whether their soul isn't right?" Jaune asked, seriously before seeing her look and dying inside. Okay, jeez. Humor not appreciated.

"Not quite Mr Arc, however, it's not uncommon for other students to need help catching up on work, or for them to require extra tutoring." The other blonde said, not quite sternly, but not with an overly affectionate tone at all.

"You really do care for the students…" Jaune said, almost moved to fake tears. He would've normally never tried making a joke like that with Glynda, but they're already spending a few hours together.

What difference is one joke going to make?

Ms Goodwitch smiled a bit at that, taking pride in her work. "It's my job, but one I enjoy thoroughly. There is no greater thing than educating the future generations of Remnant."

"I hope one day I'm just as passionate about defending the people of the world." Jaune said, tilting his head and stepping back, as his teacher moved into the hallway. "Not to say I'm not passionate already, but constantly putting your life on the line must get tiring."

 **You've gained +1 Closeness with Glynda!**

"It does indeed Mr Arc." She said, fixing her glasses before smacking her crop into her hand. "Which is why we have such an extensive therapy program, and such good benefits for huntsmen and huntresses."

He hummed in agreement with that. While it's never been necessary for him, Jaune has seen pamphlets and advertisements for struggling hunters. After all, their life, and their job was not an easy one. Most of the time, an early grave was their destiny.

Yet still, they were glorified, and people like Jaune himself were sucked into the system.

Following her as she strode confidently through the hallways, he was going to ask where they were going, but decided against it. It appears as though things were going fairly well so far, and there was no real reason to ruin that.

Quickly realizing that they were simply heading towards the usual combat class arena, Jaune was wondering what they'd be doing, and what the tests would entail. "So, what are these tests going to be like? Will you be testing my semblance? _Can_ you test my semblance?"

The main reason he was asking, was because if she _did_ test it, and figure that no, it wasn't a wizard semblance after all, with spells and things, then he was in trouble for lying, and that wasn't quite good.

"I probably _could_ , but it would take a lot of effort." She said.

"Really?" He asked. Well now he was just curious. "Why would it be so difficult?"

Glynda hummed for a moment, thinking. "One thing with testing a semblance like yours, in comparison to somebody like Ms Rose's, is that yours encompasses so much. For her, we can do a simple speed test really, while with yours, it's far more complicated."

"So you couldn't test it fully?" He wondered out loud, and Ms Goodwitch shook her head.

"That would be far too difficult, and take far too much time. I've seen what your semblance can do Mr Arc, and there's too much to test." Fixing her glasses as some students scrambled out of her path, the scary, yet amazing woman continued leading the way.

"So… Just to be _absolutely certain_ , we're _not_ testing my semblance right?" Jaune asked hopeful. She did have a point, and he didn't want to be there all night. Not to mention, it would mean that he's off the hook!

"You're correct." Glynda said, scanning the unlock for the door to the class with her scroll, before letting him in first.

He had to stop himself from giving a happy cheer upon entering the large room from that news. But seriously, Jaune was impressed at the size and depth of the place. Besides, it wasn't everyday that you saw the lights turning on for an entire arena.

Turning on one at a time, they came on with dramatic and heavy noises, filling the arena with light. It was large, and ovular. Not quite the one they used for daily class, and most likely the one that the upper years used. Either that, or it was something completely different.

"This, Mr Arc, is a much smaller scale replica of the Vytal Coliseum. However, the dust in the chambers has been removed, so currently it's just a arena." She said, filling him in, as she walked down the steps towards the side of it.

"Normally, this is used during training for the tournament, to provide the same challenge of changing environments and unpredictable encounters." The normally stern woman said, continuing on as her riding crop brushed against the railing.

"For now, you will be in there, underneath the trademarked-" She said 'trademarked' with a clear eye roll. "- Ultra Shield technology, where hopefully, none of your power can escape, and we can measure it."

"So you're just measuring the amount of power I give off?" Jaune wondered, walking up to the door to the arena. There wasn't exactly anything wrong with it, but it was interesting.

"How does that even work? How do you create an index for the power of a person's soul?" He continued. "It seems as though something like that would be difficult."

"Even then, not everyone's aura will be as powerful, not to mention there's different aura sizes apparently… So how does it even work?" Jaune said, finishing, opening the door to the arena and stepping in.

 **You've gained +1 Closeness with Glynda!**

"Well, someone is just _filled_ with questions." She said, slightly smirking about what she would say next, even as she avoided his question. "I'd blame Mr Oobleck for that. Always encouraging curiosity, and making my life difficult."

Looking upwards as he thought about that last comment, he looked at what would hopefully be keeping him in check.

The (trademarked) Ultra Shield technology was crystal clear, but he could just barely make out where the hexes fit together. He could see, from his up close standpoint, that it was maybe an inch thick. Though, if this was used for the tournaments, it must've been quite strong.

Looking out of the clear space, Jaune followed Glynda's movements across the arena as she eventually made her way to a control box of sorts. There was a cough over some speakers, before her voice was amplified into the arena.

"Ahem… Can you hear me Mr Arc?" Her voice was basically clear, but with a bit more of an oomph to it. Wondering where it came from, he continued looking around the glass.

"You're coming through loud and wonderful!" He shouted grinning, and turning about, moving as he shuffled across the slightly gritty ground of the arena. "Can you hear me?"

 **You've gained +1 Closeness with Glynda!**

"Indeed I can, Mr Arc." The woman just mentioned by the game said. Deciding to look up at her, Jaune fixed his eyes on her in the control box. "From here, I will monitor the aura you release. Automatically, the system has calculated how much aura you have in numbers, and it's quite impressive."

Opening his stats, Jaune looked at the number, and took pride. With his seventy four intelligence, his aura points were now _exactly_ fourteen thousand and eight hundred. Something Jaune was positive most of his fellow first years couldn't match.

"Thank you." He asked, directing his voice towards the box. It was safe to assume there were microphones all around him, picking up his voice. "So how does this work?"

"You will do your most draining possible thing, or combination of things, and the arena will measure how much aura you're able to expel at once." Glynda said, tapping a few buttons on the panels in front of her, as Jaune continued thinking.

"From that number, we will be able to judge what your aura is able to be converted to, and create, to determine just how versatile it is." Continuing, his teacher just kept pressing those buttons. "Since it determines the ratio of aura size, to amount expelled in a second, it works on all aura sizes."

"Why doesn't everyone just do this then?" Jaune asked. He'd figured out which his two most draining skills were, and how he'd activate them. If it wasn't good enough, he'd wait a minute to recharge and try again.

"Some people simply aren't interested." Ms Goodwitch said, before continuing her talking. "Once the versatility is determined, we will file that away. From there, we will monitor the recharge rate of your aura. From there, the computers can determine how healthy your aura is."

"Thus determining if I have any irregularities or not right?" He said, and he could see her nod from the booth. Jaune felt as though she should've clarified a bit, but oh well. This blond wasn't really the controlling type.

Glynda seemed like she _was_ the controlling type. At least, the riding crop gave off that vibe.

"That's correct. Would you like any tips to focussing and releasing your aura all at once?" Glynda asked, now sitting in some sort of very high backed chair. Why hadn't she offered that earlier?

Cancelling the entire arsenal of 'Spinning Aura Arrows' that he was about to send spiraling into some instant dungeon, Jaune looked up at her. "Yes please Glynda!"

 **You've gained +1 Closeness with Glynda!**

"Ahem… Start by focussing on your core. Wherever you feel as the center of your being." She said, coughing slightly. He did as he was told, closing his eyes and feeling his center. Below his neck, but above his stomach, and in the center of his chest.

He felt it.

Darkness took over his eyesight as the lids dropped properly, the swirling colours dancing before his eyelids lazilly. Feeling that point, he felt his aura too, now more so than almost ever before.

First he felt like it was white, stark white, consuming all the darkness, before it shifted to an icy blue, like a glacier, slowly moving, and destroying everything in its path, as it froze, and froze again… Then once more it shifted, to a deep, cobalt blue, like waves onto a beach, it seemed to crash outwards, desperate to escape, while at the same time still rebounding back into itself.

It was beautiful.

His aura, was contained, yet wild. It was chaos, and destruction, stuck inside of a box, which it would never properly be let out of. He could feel it, rushing around his body, outwards from his spine, from that center point of him, down to his feet, his fingernails, his teeth, his hair.

Everywhere, was crashing together with chaotic, and orderly _life_ , kept in place by him alone.

"Now feel it, the energy… The power… _Yourself_. Draw it to that centerpoint… Draw it in, and don't let it escape."

He did as he was told, taking himself, corralling it. Starting at his feet, he beat back the waves. At first, it felt absolutely fruitless. But then, like a stronger wave, he beat it back, pushing it upwards to the center of his being.

The parts the aura was no longer reverberating in, and crashing against felt cold… _Unnatural_.

Jaune felt pressure building in his lungs, as he continued pushing, and forcing a massive, unrelenting ocean of power into a small, single point on his chest. He could feel his heart pounding and pounding, as his chest strained.

Then he continued partially focussing on that, as he continued with his hands, pushing back that which would not be pushed. Driving it up, it was like a drop in a bucket every time he felt success, but he was determined to continue.

He felt it in the back of his head, racing to the top, as his brain felt forced, and more pressure than he's ever felt before. It was like a terrible migraine, tearing through his head, but then suddenly it was fine, perfectly tranquil.

Continuing desperately, yet calmly somehow, he crushed all of it, into something which felt almost as though it was bursting against his chest. The power crushed itself, eating itself, and forcing away everything, even as the waves beat down on his willpower.

" _Release it."_

Everything came crashing outwards, bursting from the seams, as he was enveloped in absolute light. It felt like a thousand fists were hitting him, even as his eyes opened to a blinding and brilliant explosion of colour. Passing through his body, the power coursed through his veins and nerves, sending jolts of pain and pleasure simultaneously, as tingles appeared everywhere.

Then, like a rock dropped into a puddle, it interacted with the arena.

Flooding through his legs, the power shocked into the ground, attracted and arcing to it like lightning. Then from the contact, there was a great upheaval of dust and debris, as the ground around him shook, making a small indent in the reinforced concrete.

Continuing the mad flash flood outwards of power, his body continued acting as a terminal for all the power in the room as it forced itself through all of him, his eyes shooting out brilliant beams of his soul itself. Dust whipped around the room, only to be instantly vaporized into nothing by his concentrated beams.

Then, everything went dark, and Jaune coughed, the dust filling his nostrils and lungs. Putting his arms over his face, he continued coughing until his through was clear. Hunkering down, he waited until the dust settled, and looked upwards.

The room, in general, was a mess. Dust had flown all over the 'Ultra Shield', covering it in a thick layer which was already cracking and crumbling into individual particles. Letting back in light, streaming through the dust, it was a poetic sight, as Jaune looked around at what he'd done.

Realizing there's no way that this much dust was in the room originally, he looked to his feet, and confirmed his suspicions. His aura was so powerful, that it had taken an entire layer of concrete off the floor. It was just _destroyed_.

Charred, vaporized, dustified, none of those described it better.

 **You've gained the new skill "Gamer's Soul" (Level MAX)!**

 **Gamer's Soul (Level MAX): You are created with the soul of 'The Gamer'. It grants absolute control of your soul, and thus yourself. You choose what to do with your soul, whether it be for good, or for evil, or absolutely chaotic.**

 _ **Your soul is unable to be tampered with, outside of your own actions!**_

 _ **You now control your destiny absolutely, using your own actions and choices!**_

 _ **You are unable to be disconnected from the game for the duration of your playthrough!**_

 _ **Allows for 'Aura Destruction: Major'**_

 _ **Allows for 'Aura Explosion: Major'**_

 _ **Allows for 'Aura Consume: Major'**_

 _ **Allows for 'Aura Liberate: Major'**_

Jaune had absolutely no idea what any of those skills were, but they sounded amazing. He attempted to look them up, but couldn't find anything about them under his 'Skills' tab, so he assumed that it was directly under the 'Gamer's Soul' skill, like the 'Flames Of The Phoenix' was.

In other words, he wasn't able to understand it at all, unless he guessed, or used it.

Looking upwards around the rest of the room, he winced. Well, somebody would have to be cleaning that up. On the bright side, it seems like all the 'Ultra Shield' was fine, so that was at least good.

Walking over to the exit as his aura flickered back to life, and started regenerating back to its full tank, Jaune continued thinking about that new skill. It appeared to match the same 'Gamer's' skills that he already had, but was also different.

It mentioned that now his fate was his own, meaning that at one point, it _hadn't_ been his own.

It was certainly a concerning thought, if not entirely terrifying. Of course, that could just be the 'Gamer's Mind' skill negating the terror, but sometimes it was spotty. If there was a time for it, then it would be now…

Walking over to the door, Jaune opened the railing built door, before stepping out of the arena and into the spectator stands. Being totally honest, he was partially disappointed his entire aura flushing out like that hadn't caused an earthquake.

Hell, had Jaune had one hundred intelligence instead of seventy four, perhaps he might've even had enough aura to make that happen! Or at least, freak out some bugs outside or something. That would've been funny.

Looking to his right, he saw a Glynda walking out, a set of printed papers in her hands. Her black heels clacked against the aisle between the rows of seats, and Jaune had time to appreciate just how good looking she really was.

Her blonde hair, her nice figure, the defined cheekbones and mature, yet still youthful face. Glynda was a hottie alright.

"Congratulations Mr Arc, you just broke several school records, including largest mess made in this particular arena, and we've seen _quite_ a lot." She said, before tilting her head at him. Blinking those light green eyes, his teacher showed him some paper.

"Well, these numbers don't look all that bad!" Jaune said, reading them quickly. They were out of a thousand, and all of his numbers were on the very highest end of nine hundred. That, was a good thing he assumed.

Higher is always better right?

"As I'm sure you can see, you're perfectly healthy. If anything, the only irregularity with your aura is that it's _tremendously_ powerful, and quick to escape. I'm sure that a _world_ record for this kind of measuring was just broken." Glynda continued, fixing her glasses.

"Neat!"

"However, it wasn't too healthy, so please refrain from doing so again. Constant, and violent escapings of aura like that _can_ lead to permanent damage." She said sternly, looking at him, as she took a breath. Her chest rose and fell with the action, slowly and calmly.

"Well thank you, _very_ much Ms Goodwitch." Jaune said, scratching the back of his head a bit. Not only was this now over with, he got what feels like a _really_ powerful skill set.

 **You've gained +1 Closeness with Glynda!**

"You are very welcome Mr Arc." Ms Goodwitch said, looking through the papers once more, before levitating a pen out from the booth. Signing something, she left it at that.

"Being honest, I was kind of terrified that there would be something wrong with me… This has really helped me out. I feel a lot more… Secure now? I think that's the best way to put it." Jaune said, looking at his teacher, who had now used her semblance to put the pen back in the booth.

 **You've gained +1 Closeness with Glynda!**

"It's nice to see a student honest for once. Too often young people brush off things like health, especially during this age, in this profession." She said, tilting her head slightly at him. "I'm not sure if you could see what you did by the way, but it was amazing. It was recorded if you'd like to."

"That would be great!" It would be really neat to see what he had experienced from an outside view. He needed to see what others would see, and what others would experience as he felt that blinding light.

Taking out her scroll, she quickly tapped her way to the video file, before turning it towards him and pressing play.

What followed, was three fast forwarded minutes of him standing there in the center of the arena, before a brilliant light formed in his chest. Expanding outwards, it was every colour of the rainbow, in a glossy light, which was at the same time tinted slightly. Like a rainbow, he lit up like a beacon, before it crashed down.

He stood there, like a flame, thinner in the top, and wider in the bottom, as light flowed out in every direction, in every colour perceivable to the human eye. Then, a massive wave of dust flew upwards into the camera lense. Switching to another camera, the video watched the swirling dust clouds of the arena all pressing against the 'Ultra Shield', as pulses of light came from behind, and basically _baked_ the dust to it.

"As you can see, you resemble a beacon of light." Glynda said, smirking slightly. Which wasn't something you saw every day. "You, are Beacon's Beacon. Be proud of that."

 **You've gained the nickname 'Beacon's Beacon'!**

"In all seriousness Jaune, you are without a doubt, the most self improved hunter in training Vale has ever seen. Nobody has improved themselves as much, and that's commendable." She said, continuing. "You're also kind, respectful, and helpful. You're a good student, and a good young man Mr Arc."

 **You've gained +1 Closeness with Glynda!**

"You have been blessed with _tremendous_ potential, and I personally believe that one day, you will change the world for the better." Glynda said, patting him on the shoulder, even as he started grinning.

A compliment from Glynda was about as impossible to get as a date from Weiss.

"Now, I have an arena to clean up, and _you_ have a team to spend today with. Remember, your break is only until this next Monday, so you only have two more days of relaxation, before homework comes crashing down." She said, smacking the riding crop sadistically against her hand once more.

"Thank you, Ms Goodwitch. Your words… They mean a lot. When I first came here, I felt out of place, and weak… But everyone makes me feel like I really belong." Jaune said. He was being honest. Never before, in any old school, or club, had he felt so at home. Glynda was like his own mother really.

Except, a sadist, and more stern. (Though who knows, Jaune's mother might be. He wouldn't know.)

 **You've gained +1 Closeness with Glynda!**

"It is my duty, and my pleasure to help people feel safe, and comfortable here in Beacon." She said, walking towards the arena. Feeling something tug at his pants, he watched the dust flow off his clothing and follow behind her.

"But really, you have people to see, and I have to fix this. So please, leave me to work in piece."

"Have a wonderful afternoon Glynda! You deserve it!" Jaune said, quickly escaping the room before she reprimand him for calling her Glynda. Laughing to himself, he looked at his watch.

He still had time to eat breakfast, spend some time with his girlfriends, grind 'Create' a bit more, and then look for some runes with Ren… Ah, today was going to be a good day… No, a _great_ day.

Quickly reading over the new nickname he got from Glynda, his eyebrows raised. It was actually quite good!

 **Beacon's Beacon: Now thought of as a glowing role model, and a powerful hero for those needing something to believe in, you are the most aspiring hunter in Beacon! You radiate energy, and civilians feel safe in your presence!**

 _ **Civilians have 50% reduced panic when you're within 1 Kilometer!**_

 _ **Civilians are more pleasant towards you!**_

 _ **Fellow students are more pleasant towards you!**_

 _ **Fellow students find you admirable!**_

Equipping it, Jaune smiled. He would make sure their faith in him wasn't misplaced.

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Note:** Done! Gosh, I felt like writing this tomorrow a few times, but was ultimately very happy with how it came out. So yes, anyways, sorry for the long delay. As I'm sure you understand, life gets in the way.

Also, the tests weren't anything to do with his semblance. Just to check his aura for irregularities, as I said in chapter seven I believe. (Like, 90% sure that's the right chapter. But I know that's the right reason for the tests.)

Now please, leave a review, and have a wonderful night! Odds are, this Spring Break I'll make a forum for skills and things by the way.

 **Review Responses:**

 **p0k3:** I think you mean write! It's 12:17 AM right now. No cooking yet, but soon.

 **ZHsteven:** Sorry, it's late for me too! Ah, I remember RuneScape… I was trash at it.

 **Astra Myst:** Haha, he'll make them new ones! Yes, Ciel is included. Also, no provocative moment… Too busy.

 **Zaralann:** Thanks!

 **Primordial Inscriptor Z-09:** Thank you! I'll _try_ tidying it up, if I can find the time.

 **desdelor97:** Thank you!

 **jbrew123:** He just forgot! Relax!

 **Sixsamchaos:** Yeah, they know. It's not that funny really.

 **TheSetupMage:** SO TIRED. Err, yes?

 **Hakkyou no Yami:** Coco/Velvet/Crocea Mors/Ren chapter next chapter. Thank you! Mind saying what concept that is though?

 **R-king 93:** Thanks!

 **The Impossible Muffin:** Err, it's literally late enough to be morning, so odds are it got worse towards the end. Good point with Nora.

 **Benthino:** Next chapter!

 **fall equinox 1:** Give you what now?

 **zen-aku the spirit of the wolf:** Thanks!

 **NyaNyaKittyFace:** PMd

 **JustAddMilk:** All girls but Nora.

 **TypedSomeWords:** Black lightning is just coloured different. No, Glynda would be amazing in that. I don't think so in Skyrim. Probably racist, yeah. I don't like cookies. Rehab does work. It's not, the CRWBY got Neo's semblance wrong.

 **thebake:** That's the one thing which won't be patched.

 **The Deck Master:** Thanks! Yeah, it's vague on purpose.

 **X3runner:** Yeah, basically. Also, that's just a funny coincidence. (Or my OCD.)

 **lordrednight:** This one's a bit plot heavier. Kinda.

 **Trey of the rebellion:** If you're not progressing, you're useless.

 **jemuel23euel:** Yup.

 **Guest:** Sorry

 **FireExtinguisher:** Woo!

 **LifeIsPrettyGood:** Thanks!

 **Garoorar:** Yup!

 **T51b Moridin:** Thanks!

 **reynardgautama:** Thanks!

 **SnapDragon21:** Afraid I don't get it.

 **Farfikuger:** Soon.

 **Ender the multiverse Detective:** Thanks

 **N:** I'm alive, it's fine.

 **Guest:** Thank you!

 **brywallace03:** Done!

 **B1ackAshes:** PMd.

Done. Alright, stats. (Temp more compact.) Night every1. Will update moar so less reviews are answered, so more compact. k, gnite. grammr is ded.

* * *

 **Stat Shit:**

* * *

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Level: 42**

 **Title: Master Househusband**

 **Nickname: Beacon's Beacon**

 **Perk: Room Service!**

 **HP: 1740/1740**

 **AP: 14800/14800**

 **Basic Stats:**

 **STR : 86**

 **DEX : 84**

 **VIT : 87**

 **INT : 74**

 **WIS : 77**

 **LUK : 56**

 **Romance Stats:**

 **Charm: 59**

 **Looks: 55**

 **Wit: 51**

 **Stat Points: 133**

 **Lien: 15023**

 **Name: Pyrrha Nikos**

 **Affection: 61/100**

 **Name: Ruby Rose**

 **Affection: 63/100**

 **Name: Blake Belladonna**

 **Closeness: 45/100**

 **Name: Yang Xiao-Long**

 **Closeness: 45/100**

 **Name: Weiss Schnee**

 **Closeness: 41/100**

 **Name: Penny Polendina**

 **Closeness: 20/100**

 **Name: Glynda Goodwitch**

 **Closeness: 27/100**

 **Name: Velvet Scarlatina**

 **Closeness: 23/100**

 **Name: Coco Adel**

 **Closeness: 15/100**

 **Name: Neo**

 **Closeness: ?**


	23. Chapter 23

' **I do not own RWBY. It was created by Monty Oum, and is owned by Roosterteeth.'  
** ' **For optimal viewing pleasure, read this with the font: "Droid Sans" turned on.'**

 **Note:** Here's to all of you fine folks who understand what exam season is like. I'll be hit with them in about two weeks, and the months in between updates I've been getting dumped on by an insane amount of work… I can do it all well, but it eats up time like nobody's business.

That, and my new pet project in another Fandom.

On the bright side, I know the direction I want to take on _all_ my stories, and I've had a long time to think about how I want to proceed as a writer. That, combined with the large amount of time I now spend around the great RWBY authors, makes me feel like my writing will improve as time goes on.

So, mama Mia, here we go again.

* * *

 **The Woman Whisperer**

 **Chapter XXIII**

* * *

There was a grunt from behind the massive stack of clothing, as yet another pair of jeans was tossed on top without a care. It was easy for the two women involved to pick and choose what clothes to try, before simply tossing it onto their resident pack mule.

For the person carrying all those clothes? Life was far more difficult.

Which is why, with a bit of self loathing towards his own good nature, and subservient attitude towards women, Jaune sighed and cursed himself at the same time. Don't misunderstand him, women are great, wonderful even…

But sometimes he wished he had brothers as a child.

Perhaps then he could've learned to not care when girls gave him the puppy dog look, or wanted something really badly from him? Maybe Jaune could've even learned not to listen to women when it came to certain things… But, then again, he'd be missing a lot of life without his sisters.

Dancing, cooking, cleaning, singing, and so many more. If not for his mother and sisters, there was no way that he'd learn any of those skills.

However, was it worth it? What time he spent learning all of the above, _could've_ been spent in training, learning to slay grimm in an efficient manner from his father… But _no_ , being a hunter was too dangerous they said, he should learn to be the greatest house husband around they said.

Those dance moves and training _had_ eventually turned into a rather decent skill thanks to _the Game_ , but when it could've instead turned into some sort of skill which would help with killing monsters? Yeah, it made sense that Jaune was a _bit_ resentful towards his parents for allowing the dancing to continue on, and resentful to himself for not standing up for himself.

Though, he would've loved to call his family the second he got the chance.

 **For pondering where your skills have come from, you've gained +1 Wisdom!**

Cycling through the information his mind was dully processing as life continued on, he thanked the now above seventy intelligence he'd gained from the game. While the effects weren't overly noticeable unless he was specifically looking for them, they were certainly there.

However, in the terms of processing speed, critical thinking skills, and more? It was quite the boost. It didn't quite make him _smarter_ , a higher intelligence stat wasn't just adding IQ points, since that would just be insane.

Instead, it gave helpful passive skills like half-hearted listening. (Especially helpful for Port's class.)

"So what you're telling me, is that I'm supposed to go through _all_ of this, and find an outfit?" He asked, speaking out from behind the massive pile in his arms. It was cumbersome to carry, that was for sure.

 **You've gained +1 Strength from carrying around this** _ **massive**_ **load!**

There was a brief moment and Jaune's face puckered at Coco's snicker.

"I'm not saying that you'll _choose_ one outfit… After all, the outfit chooses you." She said, finally appearing from behind the clothing and poking him in the arm. "And even then, you'd be getting multiple outfits, unless you're _really_ cheap."

"Hey! This place looks expensive Coco." He said shaking his head a bit.

"Don't worry, we'll find something which fits." Coco said ignoring his question while looking him up and down. "You're not too muscular, but _really_ tall. Which makes shopping for you _kinda_ hard."

That hurt him deeply… Since when was being tall a bad thing? Pyrrha liked it, and Ruby sometimes liked the view from up on his shoulders!

Coco was really helping him out here with this shopping, but she was a bit… _Passionate_ about finding the perfect outfit. Everything had to mesh well, the colours, the designs, all of it had to go with his skin tone, and hair colour, before somehow _aligning_ with his chakras.

Whatever a chakra was.

According to her, a man's wardrobe was the second most important thing he possesses, other than his kick ass girlfriend. Even then, she made it _very_ clear that no man possessed his girlfriend, and if anything it was the other way around.

Yes… She'd done much educating of Jaune today, and after thinking about just what he'd be willing to go through for Ruby and Pyrrha, he had realized that she was entirely right. He'd do a lot for their happiness.

More for their lives.

"But why would I need more than one outfit? Okay, maybe two is fine, but do I really need more than that? Pyrrha _basically_ wears the same thing every day." He said, a small smile appearing on his face at the thought of his taller girlfriend.

Some sort of strange battle corset and skirt, or a school uniform. Pyrrha had good taste indeed. That wasn't to say Ruby's taste wasn't nice, he'd seen her looking at some new outfits online recently, and she seemed to have gotten her fashion sense from Yang.

That was most certainly a good thing.

"For some reason _most of us_ wear the same thing every day… But hey, you'll be the exception to the rule kid." Coco said, sticking her tongue out at him, the shades on her nose shifting slightly before she moved.

"Who're you calling kid? I'm only a year younger than you!" Jaune said, before they finally exited out of the aisles and were able to walk side by side. Lowering the stack slightly, he watched Coco adjust her beret slightly.

"Meh. Until you've done something to impress me properly, you'll remain a kid, kid." She said, making Jaune internally laugh a bit. So this was how she would play it?

He could probably tear her apart if they had to fight. Though, thinking deeply on that fact, Jaune could probably tear most people in his class apart in a fight, including Pyrrha… Yatsu might give him a run for his money strength wise, but Jaune still had that insane amount of points left.

He felt a tug on the pile in his arms, and gently walked forwards so he wouldn't accidentally bump someone over, into a clothes rack or a fountain… He'd probably be threatened with a lawsuit of some kind.

That had already happened one too many times today.

Jaune heard the soft pitter patter of feet against the linoleum floor of the store, and he turned to the left slightly. Spotting Velvet come into view, he smiled. She was a nice girl really, and much more talkative when not in a school setting.

It was pleasant.

"Hello!" She chirped before bouncing to his side. He tried to stop his eyes from focussing on the _other_ bouncing parts of her… "How's it going there Jaune? Those clothes look a bit heavy..."

If there was anything he'd learned over this afternoon of shopping with Coco, it was that anyone who could put up with her in shopping mode deserved respect. Thus, Velvet would be treated well for as long as he knew her.

"It's really not too bad, so I guess I'm okay. Find what you were looking for?" Jaune asked, watching as she shuffled about a bit. It was a cute little movement, as was almost everything relating to the bunny Faunus.

She was wearing the same outfit she had worn just a few weeks ago, the night after the first food fight with Velvet, with her ears standing tall and proud. Brown and fuzzy, they moved this way and that.

Like back then, Velvet was as alive as ever.

"Yup! My sisters will love it once it arrives there." The bunny faunus said hefting a little bag beside her. The thought of little Velvets bouncing around was adorable. "Thankfully, I can _actually_ decide on what I need and what I want to keep."

"Keep? Are you trying to tell me that Coco buys clothes, tries them out around town, and then returns them?" Jaune knew his sisters had known people like that, but he'd always been too paranoid to do that himself.

The risk of not getting that Lien back due to a technicality was always way too high.

"Indeed she does! Though that's only because she can afford it." Velvet was only halfway through her sentence before there was a huff and all the clothes went crashing out of Jaune's arms. A Coco with her arms crossed was what awaited them on the other side.

Her _slightly_ annoyed face was somehow worse than the fact that he'd have to pick up and fold all these clothes again.

"No need to go telling him why I do _everything_ I do, now is there bun-bun?" She said, her glasses slipping down her nose a small amount, revealing the warm brown eyes she had, before being pushed back up.

Coco was a good looking girl in more ways than one.

"Anyways, let's get you into some clothes."

"Which ones would you like me to pick up?" He asked her, hopefully taking the attention of Velvet for a moment here. He wasn't exactly eager to be on Coco's annoyed side, but it was better than letting Velvet take any annoyance upon herself.

 **For your valiant chivalry, you've gained +1 Closeness with Velvet!**

Very funny game.

There was a brief hum from the fashionista and it was briefly as though nothing had ever happened. She looked around at the clothing on the floor, checking out some pairs of pants before bending down and selecting a few items. He was sceptical for the most part, but kept silent.

He'd already been scolded once for interrupting her work.

"Take _these_ , go into the dressing room, and come out in a few minutes. Velvet, can you go find someone to clean this all up?" Coco asked, and got a brief nod from the Faunus in the group before said Faunus went off to do what she asked.

It was probably bad to have one of the poor employees here clean up their mess, but hey… At least they wouldn't have to pretend to look busy, and instead could _actually_ be busy.

"Thanks." Jaune said with a little smile as Coco pushed the selected outfit into his hands, before she shooed him in the direction of the dressing room they'd stopped outside of.

"Well? Go try it on blondie!" Stumbling a bit he ducked into the room being sure to lock it behind him. He had sisters, he knew what it was like when the door burst open and there was a thousand camera flashes.

"Don't worry! We won't peek!" Jaune heard her shout over the top of the stall, feeling a sense of relief which was quickly crushed. "I mean, I won't, but Velvet? She's a real perv."

There was a embarrassed shriek from elsewhere in the store, and he laughed from inside the dressing room. Their relationship was so precious… Together they were confident, and slightly shy…

It was nice to see opposites getting along… Though, maybe that was _why_ they got along.

Looking at the set of clothing articles she'd handed him, Jaune wasn't exactly sure if he'd look good in them. Though, there was more to it than just looking good, despite whatever Coco may say… Then again, to be fair, she did agree that there was a certain feel, and texture associated with a good piece of clothing.

But then there was also the stats associated.

Quickly casting his eyes over it, Jaune's observe picked up the stats and he nodded slightly.

 **Item: White Leather Coat**

 **Bonuses: +3 Charm, +6 Looks, +2 Vitality**

It wasn't a _massive_ bonus, but it was there at least. He'd only discovered that clothes had stats _properly_ that morning when he finally bothered testing. Before that point, Jaune had never really felt as though there was a point to getting the new clothes with Coco.

Not _really_ at least.

Of course, that was also before he'd learned that his old Pumpkin Pete hoodie reduced his strength by three points, and somehow increased his charm by nine. It was insane just how much more charming it made him, but the thing was: It had never really been worn.

Not since he'd gotten to Beacon, and worried about people caring.

Sighing, Jaune dropped his pants and the jeans fell to the ground with a small thunk. Slipping out of his shoes, he tugged on the new pair of pants, before removing his shirt and small coat, instead putting on the new set of clothing.

Looking in the mirror, his face puckered a bit. He wasn't a huge fan, but hey… Maybe Coco would like it?

Stepping out, he looked at Coco and thought about flexing briefly before deciding against it. Instead, he raised his eyebrows, and his arms, before turning around. "How do I look?"

"Not as good as I thought you would blondie." The sunglasses wearing girl said with her hand tilting in the air slightly. That same hand then went to her chin. "I _really_ thought the entirely white get up would look good on you, but apparently not. Get to the next one."

Jaune nodded. "Yeah, the white is a bit much."

Walking back into the dressing room, he could understand where she was coming from after a second look in the mirror. White jeans, white shirt, white leather coat. Really, it could've _probably_ looked good on _someone_ out there, but on Jaune it wasn't all that great.

His blond hair just… Doesn't work with that colour. Not to mention he was a bit too pale for it.

Looking at the next set, he found it a bit nicer. More 'cozy' as his mother would call it, and Jaune was sure Ruby and Pyrrha would like it. After all, the flannel was for the most part matching the black and red colour scheme of Ruby, while at the same time matching Pyrrha's insanely bright red hair.

 **Item: Flannel Button Up Shirt**

 **Bonuses: +3 Charm With Canadians, Insulation Even When Wet, Rugged Manliness +4**

Those bonuses were… _Different_ from the other one's he's seen, but for the most part it seemed okay. Though, he'd have to be sure to research whatever animal these 'Canadians' were, since that extra charm might be _nothing_.

Or it could be _everything_!

Once again stripping, Jaune found that his maxed out 'Cleaning' skill applied to folding laundry as well. It was all folded perfectly in less than seven seconds of him stepping out, and had somehow lost all the lint and dirt which had accumulated on it within the last few minutes.

His fingers _were_ magic.

Buttoning up the shirt warm shirt, he felt the fabric soft against his skin, before he tugged on a nice pair of black pants. Perhaps a bit too snug to fight in with a full range of movement, but they seemed _just_ stretchy enough to fight some basic grimm inside of.

Then Jaune stepped outside of the stall and twirled around like a pretty, pretty princess.

Striking a pose, he pointed to Coco and the recently arrived Velvet. "How do I look ladies?"

 **You've gained +1 Closeness with Coco!** **She is secretly impressed.**

Why… Why would the game _tell_ him if she was _secretly_ impressed? Didn't that just make the whole point of her being secretly impressed pointless? Unless she was secretly _very_ impressed, in which case the game may just be understating it?

He shook his head. There was time for this later.

"Better. Much better. You might wanna grab these, just as stuff to wear around the house when your girlfriend is out working her tail off." Coco said, laughing at his hurt face before holding a stack of clothes she hadn't had previously in front of him.

"You mentioned also wanting a set for combat, so here you go. If I remember right, your armor is white right?" She said, before gesturing to well… _All_ of him.

"Yeah, but I was planning on getting some golde-" He was about to say, before getting cut off by the surprisingly dainty hand of Velvet, which was held there by Coco. It was a weird, third party talk to the hand gesture.

"I don't need to know what it'll be like in the future, I need to know what it's like _now_. So yeah, seems like the black will work." She said, putting it beside her. Even as she did so, Velvet came out with a few other outfits.

"Now, want to try these on, or just add them to the cart?" She asked, holding them up. He spotted at least one floral shirt in there which was oddly bright, but for the most part it seemed fine.

That was… Oddly disgusting, and very alluring at the same time. He must have it.

"That's fine." He said, getting a nod from the two. His wallet would be hurting after today, but no more than it would be later when he was finally forging his new blade.

That would drain his finances far more.

"Sounds good then blondie! Glad to see you're finally feeling confident to say _yes_ to the dress!" Coco said, smacking his behind in a playful manner which made him jump, and Velvet blush furiously.

 **You've gained +1 Closeness with Coco!**

 **You've gained +1 Closeness with Velvet!**

Tucking the clothes under his arm, Jaune briefly thought of just popping them into his inventory, but shook his head. They already thought he was a wizard, but perhaps it was best to keep his powers on the down low.

For now at least… After all, he didn't want to cause a scene in public now did he?

Arriving at the counter, Jaune looked around the place a bit more.

It was a swanky little place downtown Vale which Coco had immediately taken him to, walking past all of the thrift shops, and stores which were more with his price range. So, he wasn't _quite_ sure how much all of this would cost, as he'd never gotten a good look at the tags, but that was fine.

How much would it really be?

Looking at the cute uniformed girl behind the counter, Jaune placed the neatly folded clothes on top, before reaching his hand into his pocket and taking his wallet out of his inventory. The Lien chips were freshly pressed and everything.

"So, how much will all of this come out to?" He asked, once she was done scanning some items and tapping a few things onto the screen at the front. Coco stood beside him, leaning against the counter while Velvet idly browsed.

Even just _leaning_ there she looked good.

"The total is two hundred and forty six Lien sir." She said, and he raised his eyebrows slightly, noticing the glance the woman made towards Coco.

He would've asked, if not for the fact he was apparently getting this for quite the steal. He currently had fifteen thousand Lien in his inventory, so this wasn't too bad. Not when he could just go out and slay monsters whenever he needed more.

But still… The mentioning of her being loaded, and a probable discount due to her presence?

"You wouldn't happen to own the store would you Coco?" He asked briefly, and almost regretted it before looking over as he took the bag, and seeing the look on her face. Laughing slightly, he nodded in thanks to the employee.

"Yeah… But don't go spreading that around will you? This is a pretty nice place, and some classmates would be hounding me for discounts." She said, letting him fall into step beside her as Velvet joined them on their way out of the store.

"Why bothering let me get a discount then? You had no reason to do that, I've got more than enough money to pay for it Coco." He said. It was more than true… Money wasn't really a problem, not when all you had to do was slay monsters for it.

Or at least… Not hard when your power was broken as shit.

"Listen Jaune…" The fashionista said once more, peering forwards from her shades. "You're new, and fresh blooded, and it's your first time _really_ delving into fashion. This isn't a gift, this is a debt… You get me?"

Then he got it.

"Coco! What have I said about using discounts to build up loyalty so that they go to the store more?! Really it's just taking advantage of your friends!" Velvet said, stuttering slightly as Coco laughed.

"Still sore about that are you Velv? Not like you couldn't stop anytime you wanted to." She said while Jaune just kinda watched it all happen.

"You know you would've guilt tripped me into going if I hadn't gone! Don't try to make it seem like I had a choice here Coco!" Velvet said, getting some strange looks from the other people on the sidewalks that they were passing.

"How about you Jaune? How do you feel about it? I mean, really, it's not _that_ bad right?" She said, looking to Jaune now for confirmation of her opinions. "I mean, you feel like you can stop at any time right?"

 **You're facing a moral choice! Choose Velvet, or Coco!**

Time seemed to stop for a moment, and Jaune's world greyed slightly as two boxes appeared in front of him, in that same cobalt blue he's become so accustomed to in his everyday life… It's been awhile since it has appeared in this sense.

This time though… It seemed like it was an easy choice. Definitely going towards Velvet here.

With a quick tap on the screen, the colour blossomed back into the world, and time started again… Before he could say anything by himself, the words were already coming out of his mouth.

"Sorry Coco, but I've gotta lean towards Velvet here… I mean, I _do_ feel like I can stop anytime, but it's really not cool to make me come back like that." Jaune said… It wasn't what the game had probably _wanted_ to happen though…

 **You've gained +1 Closeness with Velvet!**

It wanted for him to choose between the two, to create conflict, to create something which was exciting… But instead, nothing of the sort happened. Even under the Game's control, Jaune was able to resist it.

That seemed to be happening more and more since unlocking the 'Gamer's Soul' skill.

More and more, he's found himself being more independent. There was always less of a _tug_ on his soul at all times, and it was far easier to just… _Breathe_ even. He hadn't felt this free, this liberated, since before flying off that cliff.

"Aww! A girl's gotta get her allowance somehow Jaune."

"You're telling me you get paid for whoever you hook onto shopping at your store?" Jaune asked, slightly aghast. To use someone in that way was almost despicable really, but at the same time understandable if it was for money.

Really, money was the one thing everyone would sin for. It was just a matter of price.

A sick, but true fact of life.

Coco meanwhile just shrugged. "What can I say? My parents are the ones making me do it to get the dough, and even then it's not exactly like they're generous when I _do_ get a returning customer."

"Well, that must…" Jaune was briefly trying to think of something more polite to say, before sighing and continuing. "Suck I guess. Hey, if you ever need a bit of cash, don't be a stranger okay?"

 **You've gained +1 Closeness with Coco!**

"Thanks Jaune, and don't worry… I'll never forget you saying that." She said, slapping his ass slightly as she strode past him, and Velvet scampered her own bag in hand to catch up.

"Wait Velvet! Have I just made a terrible mistake?" He asked slightly worried, and Velvet turned back to him nodding very softly with a remorseful look on her face. "If you have to ask, it's already too late."

Then, the two of them went walking into the city leaving him there alone, with only his bags for company.

On the bright side, he wouldn't have to carry them any more, and could likely get back to Beacon himself, faster than they could get there, even _with_ their head start. Smiling, Jaune took his bags and put them into his inventory, and they disappeared into the liquid seeming portal in front of him without a splash.

Cracking his knuckles, he bounced on the balls of his feet a few times.

Looking around, he saw the street… _All_ of it. The black asphalt, with the crisp white stuttered line down the center. The green street lamps, up there, with the occasional hanging holographic screen, showing essential data for the few drivers coming down the street at this time in the afternoon.

People went this way and that, occasionally going by him, with their colourful hair, and conversations… Each one of them was caught up in their lives, looking at their scrolls, or talking with their friends.

None of them was alone, and none of them were looking his way.

"Parkour."

Upon uttering the word, he was flying forwards, as fast as his legs could physically take him, as his 'Parkour' skill activated and caused him to go full speed. The building in front of him was rapidly approaching, and upon hitting the wall, he broke into pieces of neon light, cascading upwards like a reverse waterfall.

It was beautiful.

The swirling mass of neon energy screamed up the side of the building, each fragment trailing light behind it, leaving trails in the cloudy afternoon darkness. The light, the _power_ chased itself, urging him to go faster, and faster until he would almost leave himself behind.

Footsteps of neon light came down, one after the other and before a second was over, his power was off and he was soaring upwards, his momentum carrying him forwards. As Jaune was about to land on the roof, he said it again, and burst into more of his Neon powers, coursing forwards, as he used two two skills in perfect conjoinment.

He made his way back to Beacon like a stream of light, a show for the people below.

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

Jaune arrived back at the dorms with the soles of his shoes totally worn out, even as he slid across the carpet, sparks fizzling off his shoes and dissipating on the carpet. How sparks came off of the rubber soles of his shoes when he was running using _neon_ energy, he didn't even know.

But it seems like they wouldn't set things on fire, so he wasn't overly bothered.

 **Skill 'Neon' has gained +2 Levels!**

Checking the bar which told him how full his gas tank was, Jaune nodded. While the run here had rained his reserves quite a bit, he'd taken the Bullhead back, and filled up before that… So he was still about half full.

If he had learned to run on water though? It would've been _way_ lower, and he would've felt _way_ cooler.

Showing up outside of his dorm rooms… door, Jaune opened it with a swipe of his scroll gliding to the left. Pyrrha and Nora were likely out doing some last minute shopping. After all, the holidays were over tomorrow and they wouldn't be able to have this much free time in a while.

Ren however, was here specifically because Nora was not.

Despite loving the girl like a sister, or perhaps something more, the poor raven haired boy very rarely had any actual time to just do his own thing… In this case, he was getting caught up on some reading that he'd missed due to her antics.

Nodding towards Ren, Jaune sat on his bed before taking off his shoes.

"How's it going Ren?" He asked, leaving it at that as he inspected the rubber soles. Indeed, they were kinda screwed up. Walking over to his dresser, he left the shoes there before taking out his new clothes and began sorting them into the appropriate drawers.

"Fairly well Jaune, I have nearly completed my reading for the break." He said, looking up from his page briefly. There was a brief second in which the black hair swished, before he returned to the words.

"How was your shopping trip? From what I can tell, you appear to have been successful." The normally much quieter monk said, looking towards Jaune. Really, Ren was quite the chatterbox when Nora wasn't around…

Or at least, a chatterbox in comparison to his normal routine.

They balanced each other out that way.

"Good! Got some new stuff which will hopefully be fine, but nothing _too_ fancy. After all, it'd just get torn up anyways." He said, folding all the clothes in the dresser before going onto Ren's. "Part of the job really."

He may as well get it cleaned, dusted and folded well while he was here.

"Ah yes, that is why I have nineteen copies of this same outfit." Ren said, tucking a bookmark into his book before standing up and doing a small spin. The green clothes went with him, and Jaune could only admire how stylish he was.

If Ren grew out his hair a bit, he'd be a real lady magnet.

"Nineteen seems like a bit much…" Jaune said and was about to be interrupted by Ren before it clicked and he laughed. "You're right… With Nora, I guess you really _can_ never have enough outfits."

"Oh by the way Jaune, you were hoping to upgrade Crocea Mors this evening were you not?" The calm man said, while walking over to his desk. Leaning slightly, he opened a drawer and took out a few pieces of paper.

"Yeah, just stopped by to see if Ruby would care to join me, and to grab my equipment. Why?" Jaune asked, but already he had more than a few ideas on what was about to happen to him…

There was only one thing he and Ren ever really talked about in the past regarding his weapons.

"Well, you and I were looking for a few runes in old books to put on your weapon, since you weren't wanting anything relating to actual dust mechanisms to be involved… I've managed to find a few." Ren said, handing the papers to Jaune who read them over quickly.

They were simple, insanely so.

Fire, water, ice, earth, air, gravity, this and that… There was nothing complicated like constitution or 'God Slaying Super Slayer!' runes on there, and for the most part it seemed like all these were was the cornerstones of what could be done.

 **You've gained +1 Intelligence!**

"They're not much, but all I could find… I assume if you looked hard enough, you could find several ways to combine them, or create new ones for other effects. But be warned Jaune…" There was a brief pause from the normally non-melodramatic monk. "I don't know what all these do, other than their names."

"So, I could launch myself to the moon with these?" Jaune asked, and Ren smirked a little. "Technically?"

"I doubt it, but it's possible." The other boy said, shrugging. Unlikely, but possible… Jaune wasn't sure if that made him want to use them more, or much less…. Nope, he was lying. It _totally_ made him want to use them more.

"Thanks Ren, you're the best man." Jaune said, before grabbing his smithing tools off of his own desk. "And who knows, maybe my literal best man one day, so keep that in mind whenever we're talking girls eh?"

"Ah, finally decide between the two of them then?" Ren asked, before walking back to his beloved bed and sitting down cross legged. He picked up his book, and moved some hair out of his face.

Jaune would never know how that pink streak had gotten into his hair… Though it was almost definitely something Nora related.

But being brought back to the moment at hand, Jaune shrugged to one of his only male buddies, and his only male buddy at Beacon. "Why can't we all just live in polygamous love? C'mon Ren! It's twenty seventy-seven!"

"Ah yes, I suppose I should be more forward thinking… After all, it is _all_ the rage nowadays." He said, opening his book once more as Jaune slipped out the door. You'd expect more conversation from the two, but this was very obviously a polite way from Ren to end the conversation.

It was considerate of the other man.

Slinging the bag of specially crafted tools which he'd then use to craft his other tools over his shoulder, Jaune walked across the hall to Team RWBY's door. Knocking on it a few times, he stood back ready for whatever may come shrieking out of it.

A guacamole mask wearing Weiss, a bald Yang, a dog-holding Blake, or even a vegetable eating Ruby.

He had learned to be ready for all of it, whenever he came to this specific door in search of his girlfriend and her friends. You would never be able to _truly_ expect what was going to come at you, but you could at least prepare for the unpreparable.

 **You've gained +1 Wisdom!**

Opening the door, it was Ruby herself there and nothing was weird.

That in itself was weird enough to put him off slightly, but that was quickly banished when she beamed up at him and bounced. "Hello! How's it going Jaune? Did you miss me?"

"I will miss you every second we're apart short stack." He said with a laugh at her adorable pout. "Anyways, I'm doing pretty well and just got back from my shopping. Care to come with me"

He knew that alone wouldn't draw her entire attention, so was sure to mention the important bits. "I'm finally making the weapons, since I may as well start using them for the new semester tomorrow."

 **You've gained +2 Affection** **with Ruby!**

With that the door flew open crashing into the wall on the inside, and she jumped into his arms. Her petite form weighed basically nothing, and he loved the way she curled towards his chest.

"Onwards! Oh, I'm so excited! Making your first weapon is like having a kid Jaune!" Grabbing onto his shoulders the dainty girl in his arms, who he happened to love more than most other things in his life, shook him like a daisy in the wind.

"This is going to be awesome!" She said, and he smiled down at her.

Looking up, Ruby wrapped her hands around the back of his neck, finding purchase as he carried her bridal style. They hadn't started moving yet, but he knew as soon as they did, that it would be a wise call for her to do so.

"Hey Ruby? How fast would you say your semblance lets you go?" Jaune asked, looking down towards her and she shrugged as much as she could.

"I don't know, we never clocked it! But pretty fast, that's for sure." Ruby said, moving some black hair off of her perfect forehead. "I mean that's kinda ran-"

Then they exploded into colour together.

There was a brief noise of screaming every time his foot materialized and stepped down in between the small, nearly half second long breaks every time his running ran out. Laughing as they burst together into a swarm of pink, red, yellow, and silver streaks which coursed through the hallway shaped veins of the school, Jaune's mind was overclocked to hell and back.

He couldn't let them hit anything now could he?

Arriving at the school forge in under a minute, the two of them stumbled upon landing, and Jaune was sure to move in front of Ruby as she fell, catching her. Lying in his arms as she laughed, he felt himself utterly breathless.

He was fine. An effect of the 'Gamer's Body' skill.

"Wow!" She said. It was almost as though she wanted to say something else, before just smiling with her face totally red and laughing in his arms. Helping her to fully stand, Jaune helped guide her to a small bench next to the forge.

There, he put down his equipment, and took the ten white steel ingots out of his inventory, as well as a extra bar of steel which he'd later plate with gold to create a awesome handle… The Beringal hide he'd acquired in the Dungeon was also taken out and put on the bench.

He'd be making more then just an improved blade and shield… He'd be making an armor to protect himself, so that he'd never have to leave his friends alone in this world.

Not as long as Jaune had any say in it.

"So Ruby, you still like these plane right?" Jaune said, taking out the plans she'd hand drawn for him."I know you've made them, so they're _probably_ perfect, but find any flaws now if you can."

"You got it!" It was wonderful, what they did for each other, and like an oiled machine, they got ready.

Her, pouring over the plans for anything he would need to know, and he pouring over the materials and tools, to ensure everything he made would transcend 'Rare' and be of 'Epic' quality at least… Provided he got lucky, he'd be able to get one piece of 'Legendary' equipment at least.

Mainly due to his now nearly maxed out crafting skill, which he had been working with for days.

 **Create (Level 93):** **You've been forging daggers since you got the idea from Skyrim! In doing so, you've religiously gained points in this, as you continue to do the monotonous and boring work that is working with iron! You can also create things with other materials!**

 _ **For every level, the quality of the item forged will improve.**_

 _ **You are now able to reforge weapons, armor, and other things!**_

 _ **You are now able to forge weapons, armor, and other things!**_

 _ **You can now improve pre-existing items with both passive, and active buffs!**_

 _ **Created items can now be manually crafted, causing them to be epic in quality.**_

Taking off his shirt, Jaune strapped on a protective mask which he left open at the moment. Tying on the protected apron, Jaune failed to notice Ruby's non-sneaky look at his toned back.

"Okay… Everything looks fine." She said, and Jaune turned to the forge, flicking the switch. It ignited the dust inside near instantly, setting the entire thing ablaze as he withdrew Crocea Mors in preparation to create a better version of it.

"But Jaune?" She asked sweetly, and he turned towards her. Ruby was standing there, her silver eyes focused on him happily, likely roaming over the apron. "Come here."

Walking up to her, he lifted the mask. "Need something?"

Going onto her tippy toes, she kissed his cheek and he was about to give an internal 'Aww' before she reached upwards and grabbed onto the straps of the apron. Pulling him forwards and down to her height as a very cute finger was put into his face, Ruby made herself very clear.

"Now you'd better make a kick ass weapon, or this relationship won't get far buddy!" The silver eyed girl said in a almost serious tone but with a small smile she just couldn't stop from creeping up on her. "But who knows, I love you, so maybe you _will_ get far."

"I love you too Ruby." He said.

That was undeniable. It was absolute. Like he loved Pyrrha, he loved Ruby.

There was nothing, not even fate itself which could stop him from doing that.

Laughing as she let go, Jaune pat her head with one of his massive blacksmith gloves before turning back to the forge. "Don't worry Ruby… This gear, won't just be good. It'll be god damn epic."

* * *

 **~o0o~ The Woman Whisperer ~o0o~**

* * *

 **Note:** Done, late enough to be morning.

Anyways, I know this seems a bit awkward at some points, but I'm still getting back into it for the most part… At least I'm writing for RWBY again, which is a good thing. Next chapter is the start of Volume 2, in which there should be less branching off for the most part, save for some character interactions which are essential.

But yeah… Tell me how you liked it everyone!

As of this going up, we should be breaking two thousand followers, which is quite frankly _insane_. Thanks to all of you who for some reason find my writing entertaining, or good, or I don't even know!

Now please… Go to bed if you're reading this late. (Talking to you Panda.) Drink a Pepsi, leave a review, watch some Brooklyn Nine Nine, and have a wonderful day.

 **Review Responses:**

 **CrimsonDarkness13:** We'll see indeed. ;)

 **Garoorar:** It's already fairly up there!

 **Sertry:** :D

 **B1ackAshes:** Yup! I will try.

 **Ender the multiverse Detective:** Ok.

 **DuplicateUserName:** What's that? Something I can eat?

 **Zaralann:** At Volume 2's start. Not _fast_ , but he'll meet them.

 **lordrednight:** Oh the pun…

 **Benthino:** Haha, great analogy.

 **Igerry:** Yeah, but there's only so much to learn.

 **zen-aku the spirit of the wolf:** Haha, we've all had those moments right?

 **Flametusk:** Or is it?...

 **desdelor97:** Thanks! Here till the end man.

 **R-king 93:** What's that?

 **X3runner:** Hey! Mommy issues are very serious! (Also _fun_ if you get what I'm saying.)

 **ZHsteven:** Haha, amazing wording of it.

 **Trey of the rebellion:** Thought it was time for some of both.

 **zorro99:** Yes. It's a Rolls Off The Tongue reference.

 **TypedSomeWords:** Yeah, everything you say here is _basically_ correct. Not to mention some predictions you have are well… _Solid_ to say the least.

 **I'm a Guest:** Thanks!

 **Mystic Spider:** I _love_ bacon.

 **SrChangeling1:** Sorry! Life's been a dick.

 **FluffQK:** Good. That's what I was going for.

 **N:** It'll be based off of NeoShadow's version… He did Crocea Mors right.

 **loganhunter2:** Hopefully not from me you mean!

 **Axcel:** We'll see. Still needs proper balancing.

 **Hakkyou no Yami:** Ugh, I also hate the whole cliche and overdone 'new personality/new persona for business/crime' that all gamer fics seem to have… **Random O' Panda** and I do a fairly good job at staying away from that though. Let me tell you, Jaune's not making a new character any time soon.

 **SnapDragon21:** Gibberish.

 **blackswordsman2477:** Did I really? People always get mad at me for nerfing stuff…

 **KawaiiKitsune-Mashiro-Chikage:** Thanks! Sorry, but as I'm sure you've seen, life is life.

 **Bucky:** I have plans for Amber my friend… Best wishes from Canada eh?

Anyways, here we go! Time to go to bed.

-DragonManMax

* * *

 **Stat Shit:**

* * *

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Level: 42**

 **Title: Master Househusband**

 **Nickname: Beacon's Beacon**

 **Perk: Room Service!**

 **HP: 1740/1740**

 **AP: 15000/15000**

 **Basic Stats:**

 **STR : 88**

 **DEX : 84**

 **VIT : 87**

 **INT : 75**

 **WIS : 79**

 **LUK : 56**

 **Romance Stats:**

 **Charm: 59**

 **Looks: 55**

 **Wit: 51**

 **Stat Points: 133**

 **Lien: 15023**

 **Name: Pyrrha Nikos**

 **Affection: 61/100**

 **Relationship Status: Your Amazing & Loving Girlfriend!**

 **Gifts Received: Mood Understand, Arkos Charm**

 **Name: Ruby Rose**

 **Affection: 65/100**

 **Relationship Status: Your Adorable & Loving Girlfriend!**

 **Gifts Received: Mood Understand, Lancaster Charm**

 **Name: Blake Belladonna**

 **Closeness: 45/100**

 **Relationship Status: Enjoys Your Friendship**

 **Gifts Received: Mood Understand**

 **Name: Yang Xiao-Long**

 **Closeness: 45/100**

 **Relationship Status: Values Your Friendship Greatly**

 **Gifts Received: Mood Understand**

 **Name: Weiss Schnee**

 **Closeness: 41/100**

 **Relationship Status: Finds You Valuable To Her**

 **Gifts Received: Mood Understand**

 **Name: Penny Polendina**

 **Closeness: 20/100**

 **Relationship Status: Good Friends.**

 **Gifts Received: Mood Understand (Blocked)**

 **Name: Glynda Goodwitch**

 **Closeness: 27/100**

 **Relationship Status: More Than A Random Student**

 **Gifts Received:**

 **Name: Velvet Scarlatina**

 **Closeness: 26/100**

 **Relationship Status: Friend**

 **Gifts Received:**

 **Name: Coco Adel**

 **Closeness: 17/100**

 **Relationship Status: Underclassman Worth Paying Attention To**

 **Gifts Received:**

 **Name: Neo**

 **Closeness: ?**

 **Relationship Status: ?**

 **Gifts Received:**


	24. Chapter 24

' **I do not own RWBY. It was created by Monty Oum, and is owned by Roosterteeth.'  
** ' **For optimal viewing pleasure, read this with the font: "Georgia" turned on.'**

 **Note:** Goodness me, this was a lot of words to write in one day, but I did it. Update 5, of my update week!

Now, unfortunate as it is, while I'm updating this now, I've got to say, I've got quite a bit of homework… Physics, chem, math, english, _and_ a French project got dumped on me today, and I've got tests out the wazoo in the beginning of May, mid May, and mid April… Quite busy indeed.

Anyways, I'm quite happy to be back writing this… I must admit, it felt good. I'm feeling the RWBY spirit again! I still need to watch Volume 6, but with my limited free time as it is, I'm not sure I'll ever get there…

Well, here we go. The long awaited chapter.

* * *

 **~oOo~ The Woman Whisperer ~oOo~**

 **Chapter XXIV**

* * *

Dodging left and right, Jaune narrowly avoided the black bullets before jumping forwards and doing a sweep with the improved Crocea Mors. Nothing but a silver blur in the light, it lashed out again whipping towards his opponent before they dodged back and shot into his chest. He just let his aura tank it: It was regenerating quickly enough for him to let it.

Spinning, Jaune pushed off the ground and launched himself away, letting Pyrrha sweep in behind him, catching them off guard and knocking them off their feet. Blake stumbled, before jumping away herself, and turning to light Pyrrha up with dust rounds.

Raising her shield without worry, his girlfriend charged in towards the raven haired acrobat, sweeping with Milo towards Blake. Backpedalling, they engaged in a blisteringly quick flurry of blows. Blake was one of the few people skilled enough at swordplay to hold against Pyrrha for as long as she was.

That said, it wasn't long.

Glancing around panicked for Yang, Jaune spotted her charging back into the fray. Coming his direction, she leapt, spinning in the air before bringing her fist down, launching a fiery bolt of flame as she did so. Raising his shield, Jaune stopped the shot and fist both, before giving a grunt and pushing Yang off. Lunging towards her, he stabbed her in the stomach, sending his sword skidding off her aura and to the side.

Bursting into flame from the hit, Yang cracked a hit towards his ribs that had the audience give out a collective hiss, but Jaune just continued and cracked his elbow back. Catching her arm, he let his elbow glance off before twisting and doing an underhand cut towards his occasional sparring partner.

Despite the fact she could use the energy to charge herself up, Yang took no chances and left, blindsiding Pyrrha, giving Blake some much needed breathing room. The two of them began fighting her as one, their partnership running deep before Pyrrha slashed at Blake catching her in the thigh. Yang unloaded at her, managing to catch Pyrrha across the upper arm before punching her square in the shoulder.

In a rare solid blow to Pyrrha, Yang sent her flying backwards to the out of bounds portion of the arena. Quickly raising his eyes to the aura meter above the arena, Jaune saw that it was just him and the fiery brawler left.

"For some reason, it's always us two left isn't it?" Jaune said, making a small amount of conversation as he circled her, looking for an opening. His 'Sword Proficiency' skill tugged at him, edging him on to attack her. He considered using 'Disarm', but he had no idea what that would do to someone literally wearing their weapon.

"Now and always eh?" Yang was huffing, sweating and tired, meanwhile Jaune was as fresh as a set of boxers out of the drier. The Gamer's Body lent him it's near limitless stamina, and Jaune's aura continued recharging at a rate that was near unfair.

That _was_ unfair.

"Well then? Come at me!" Jaune felt the audience egging them on, and raised his shield. The shape was the same, but it's capacity for taking blows was far improved. People were quiet now, waiting as Yang cracked her knuckles, then stomped, sending flames spiralling up her form.

Hair lighting, she was a raging bonfire of a woman, eyes bright red shining with energy, before she bounded towards Jaune in a single, final leap to do enough damage in a single blow to end the fight once in for all. She knew he regenerated insanely quickly: too fast for her to do anything else.

Yang's only hope to finish it was beating him faster than his aura could recharge.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Bringing her fist down, Yang's fire clad fists came down like the hulk, smashing into nothing more then several streams of neon light as Jaune zipped out of the way and struck her in the side. Adding to the intensity of the flames, Jaune struck her again.

"Stay! Still!" Lashing out, she tried catching him but he was already on the other side, driving the blade's point into her lower back.

"Nope." Bursting apart once more, the light he turned into spread out around her, materializing on the other side as though he'd just gone through her. He jabbed, again, and again. Pummeling Yang into submission, despite the ever increasing flames and heat, Jaune took her down, leaving her aura at fifteen percent.

Each spectator now was clapping at the lightshow, and Jaune put away Crocea Mors and his shield, before walking over to Yang and putting down his gloved hand. "Sorry Yang, but you guys took out Pyrrha, and I can't have her win streak be ended because of me… The spreadsheet nerds would go crazy."

"They'd also have to take away her cereal sponsorship!" Reaching up and grabbing his hand, Yang let herself be pulled to her feet by the other blond before he let go of her hand. "No matter how much we spar you really do surprise me! I though for sure it was over at one point."

"Yeah, I thought for sure it was over when Pyrrha took down Blake." Jaune said with a cheeky smile, getting a punch in the arm in return. Looking at Yang he walked with her back to the stands, where their respective partners were already waiting for their return.

"Really Yang, you did good today. And, you're still better than I am at hand to hand." He said, bringing up his stat window very quickly to check it's precise status. "If I could give you some aura capacity, I would… And I mean that sincerely."

She sighed, before moving some hair out of her face. He wondered sometimes just how she managed having so much of it all the time. Surely, she got hot underneath it… She was hot outside of it too, wearing that outfit of hers day in, day out, but that kind of hotness wasn't quite related to the weather.

Walking up next to Pyrrha, he nodded towards his girlfriend as Yang went to join Blake. "Unlucky that Yang got you… I should've probably been a bit more aggressive, used some more aura, or my lightning, or something."

He really should've.

Pyrrha meanwhile shook her head, before taking ahold of his hand and gently tugging him towards their seat. "No, it's fine! The Vytal Tournament is in a few months, and it's probably best to keep that sort of stuff mainly to yourself."

Red hair trailing behind her, she had a point. It was likely best if he kept as much about his abilities to himself as he could, save for a few people like Team RWBY, and perhaps Team CFVY. The odds of them being together in the finals were low… The best of the best were there, and that meant it was only _really_ likely that Team RWBY, _or_ Team JNPR would make it.

"That said, I used my Neon powers." Sitting down next to Pyrrha high up in the bleachers, Jaune continued holding her hand, while rubbing it a bit. Hers had no glove. "Which was probably flashy enough alone."

"It'll be fine!" Pyrrha said, looking at him with those green eyes of hers. He was inclined to believe her. When somebody was being that reassuring, and being that positive in tone about it, it was hard to feel like they could be lying.

Jaune smiled at her, then looked towards Glynda, who'd taken her spot at the front of the bleachers. Coughing once into her hand, the stern faced woman looked over her students before tapping the scroll in her hands.

Projecting a schedule to the screen above the arena, she left it there as she began speaking.

"As I am sure many of you know, within the next week the students from , and Mistral will be arriving for the Vytal Festival. The Atlesian students will be arriving tomorrow, alongside General Ironwood and his…" She paused for a second, before taking a deep breath that pushed up her bosom. "... armada. I would like to remind you all that you should take this opportunity to make friends with the other hunters in training of the world…"

"If not to be better friends, then at the very least to have a leg up in the upcoming tournament." Shutting down the screen, she waved them off with her crop. "You're all dismissed, have a pleasant afternoon."

The moment the bell rang, time slowed, and Jaune saw a bright azure screen appear in front of him, the bold white text blaring out at him like it had so many times before. Like usual, there was that brief moment of thought before he began reading.

 **Missed me?**

 **Yes/No**

Rolling his eyes, Jaune hit 'no', and a comical colon open bracket appeared, before that screen winked out of existence, and his gained stats, and skill rank ups appeared in front of his eyes. Ever since the patch a few days ago, the Game had developed a 'battle mode', that would keep notifications out of his way if he so wished.

Having seen no direct advantage of having every single level gained in 'Sword Proficiency' shown during battle, he'd opted to turn it off for that one, and already the Game was playing games with him.

Thankfully, it still showed him his stats however, if all at once in a bit of a informational dump.

 **You've gained +1 Strength!**

 **You've gained +3 to Sword Proficiency, and +3 to Shield Proficiency!**

 **You've gained +1 Affection with Pyrrha!**

 **You've gained +1 Closeness with Blake!**

 **You've gained +1 Closeness with Yang!**

Closing the notifications one by one, Jaune was happy to finally see some skill development. It seems like for the past few days it'd been a bit slower, but after one battle to have gone up like this was a good thing… He was generally returning to the abnormally high rate of growth, it had just taken a day or two to continue.

Walking with Pyrrha to the cafeteria, where they'd be meeting with the rest of their friends for lunch, Jaune went through a few of the settings of the Game, turning down the background music just a bit before feeling Pyrrha tug on his hand. Looking at her, Jaune raised his eyebrow before she pointed in the distance.

God damn.

"Holy shit." Looking at the skies, Jaune's eyes had followed Pyrrha's slim hand before landing upon a massive, absolutely gargantuan ship. Tracing the stylish design, his eyes roamed from the thrusters to the wings, before settling on the cockpit, and watching it 'sail' overtop them. It left a huge shadow in its wake, the white warship floating on just dust thrusters, that were making enough noise to scare some nearby geese, before they went entirely silent.

Jaune had no idea how it worked, but he was in awe of the massive unit.

"Looks like General Ironwood and the students from Atlas are a day early." Pyrrha said, bringing up the obvious sweetly. Jaune had no response other than a nod, his mouth still hanging open. He's seen amazing things since leaving home.

Pyrrha partially naked, the Game itself, a cantaloupe that was terribly deformed…

Yet, this brought awe to him. It brought back those fantasies from his childhood, of being a soldier, a professional hunter, all of it. The huge war machine reminded him of just how awesome his world truly was… The fact that they were able to have them, here, now, was testament alone to the awesome power of Dust.

"Most certainly looks like it, yeah." He said, smiling up at it. He could imagine technicians smiling and waving from their windows. "Well that is freaking awesome. I definitely can't say I've ever had the pleasure of seeing one of those before."

"Well if you're lucky, it won't be the last." She said, pulling him along gently so that they could continue walking. Keeping her emerald green eyes fixed on the skies, she eyed the blue. "Besides, he's supposed to be bringing even more than that, remember? Should be all sorts of stuff for you to go look at."

"I should ask for a tour!" He said, excited as all heck. Touring around one of those would be awesome, but he would totally understand if the insides were closed to the public… Especially a foreign public.

The two of them continued their stroll across the Beacon grounds, happy to be free of classes again. They'd only just started for the second term again, yet already the two of them felt the strain of being a hunter in training gnawing away at them…

But it would be fine. They weren't alone in it, after all.

Entering the cafeteria and joining everyone else at the table in the cafeteria, Jaune and Pyrrha sat down next to Nora and Ren, across from Team RWBY. Making some idle conversation the two teams ate an early dinner, while listening to a tale of Weiss' childhood.

Jaune wasn't paying an huge amount of attention, but from what he could remember her mother had bought out a water park for the day, only for it to never be used… A shame really, but alas, it ended well enough for Weiss.

"Hey! Where's Blake!?" Nora asked, looking frantically from person to person, before eventually confirming that yes, her friend Ren was not in fact Blake wearing a mask. "Don't tell me she's run away again and you guys didn't notice!"

Weiss raised an eyebrow and looked around the cafeteria. "I don't think we didn't notice…"

"Ruby, where'd Blake go?" Jaune asked, looking at the team leader, his own eyebrow raised. "She was here a few minutes ago, or at least I could've sworn that she had been with us… Am I going crazy? Are _we_ going crazy!?"

Laughing, his younger girlfriend and weapon's design partner shook her head, black and red hair swishing back and forth a bit. "Nah, she's just gone to the library or something. She said that she'd wanted to get some relaxation done."

"You're right! She did look awfully tired. Makes sense though, it was a pretty awesome fight." Yang said, leaning back and putting her arms behind her head. It made her assets do wonderful, wonderful things, and Jaune did his best to look away.

 **You've gained +1 Affection with Pyrrha!**

 **You've gained +1 Affection with Ruby!**

Huh. It looks like not being a perv _does_ have it's advantages. Miss out on some sweet cleavage, but get a free point in the strange, quasi-digital-magical Game he plays almost entirely in his mind! Well actually said like that it didn't seem that great, but that was fine.

Extending his sensors, Jaune tapped into the little used 'Mood Understand' ability that the Game gave him, and hovered it over top of Pyrrha and Ruby. Both of them felt pride, though whether that was pride due to the fact they weren't outwardly jealous about Yang's ta-tas, or about the fact that their boyfriend was good enough to look away wasn't clear.

"Actually, Blake seemed kind of tired this morning too, before the fight." Weiss said, looking at her teammates for backup, before getting a bit of a guilty smile from Ruby, and a raised eyebrow from Yang.

"Have we ever considered that Blake might not be a morning person?"

"First, she isn't." Yang said, responding to Ruby before looking down at the table for a second and then back at the group. "But speaking of which, I think Weiss is right. She's been a lot more tired lately, and I don't think she's been getting enough sleep."

"I doubt she's running an illegal poker game." Weiss muttered under her breath, and Jaune was briefly confused. Why was _that_ the first thing Weiss' mind went to? Was _she_ running an illegal poker ring?

It seemed possible.

"Let me go find her, I'm sure I'll get to the bottom of it soon enough!" Standing up from the table, Yang shuffled out the side, before fixing her coat and looking at the rest of them. "Detective Yang, on the case!"

Waiting until she had left, Jaune looked at Ren. "I could've sworn she was trying to make a pun there, but for the life of me I can't think of what it might have been. Was I the only one that got that feeling?"

Ren nodded. "I too felt the disturbance within the force Jaune."

Jaune shrugged, before looking back at everyone. "Anyways, did you guys see Ironwood's ships going over us today? I mean, they went _right_ over us! Pyrrha and I were there, and it was _awesome_."

"Aww, _lucky_!" Ruby said, groaning across the table before slumping her head into it. "I was inside waiting for Weiss to finish using the bathroom! Weiss! I _told_ you that one day your bladder size would be the end of me!"

"It's not _my_ fault!" Weiss haughtily replied back, before straightening her posture and going on about something or another. Pyrrha looked at Jaune and he looked right back, as they waited for her to finish talking.

"Moving on: Have you guys met any of the new students, or were you guys not around for when they got off?" Weiss asked, her eyes gleaming at the prospect of learning information on her possible opponents. Jaune relished the idea too, but unfortunately hadn't had the opportunity yet to spy.

"Nope." Pyrrha said, looking at the still sad Ruby. "Though _apparently_ the students of Mistral are coming today, so that's good. Or at least, they _should_ … But you didn't hear it from me."

Looking over at Pyrrha, Nora's eyes widened, before narrowing. "And how exactly would you be knowing that!? Pyrrha! Don't tell me you've hacked into the mainframe and stolen the secrets of Beacon right from beneath the nose of Ozpin, unearthing a secret organ-"

"It was on the schedule at the end of combat class, Nora." Ren said sagely, coming to the rescue of Jaune's girlfriend who had been backing off due to the suddenly immense inquisitive pressure. Nothing could stand in the way of Nora when she was obsessed with something.

 **You've gained +1 Wisdom for your amazing observation!**

' _Well that's good. Brings my aura recharge rate to about 400 points per second, too… That's certainly not half bad. At this rate I should be able to shoot one spinning arrow a second, and only be losing one hundred points per second… Of course, it also means I could just empty my reserves and be up to full in just under forty seconds.'_

"Pyrrha, why would you bother saying it like that if everyone here saw the schedule?" Weiss wondered out loud towards Pyrrha, making her deflate just a little bit more and pout for a second. Jaune felt his heart thump once, twice.

"I-I just wanted to be mysterious, and cool."

Draping his arm over her shoulders, Jaune rubbed the arm furthest away from him, and Pyrrha generally felt better after a second or two. Looking over to Ruby, Weiss looked up from the scroll she'd pulled from wherever the hidden pockets of her combat skirt were.

Jaune wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to know where the pockets were, actually.

"Well, apparently Ruby and I have to go back to our dorm… So I guess we'll see you guys later?" Weiss said, looking over to the younger team leader before looking back at the table. "Yang says: Don't tell JNPR I-"

"Oh I guess I can't say." Weiss said, before looking at Ruby, and pulling her away from the table. Letting herself be pulled by her heels, Ruby waved goodbye to Team JNPR as they finally left, exiting the cafeteria. A blond guy and a blue haired boy came in just after them, before heading to the line for food.

' _Huh. Their loss, I guess.'_ Jaune thought, clearly referring to Team JNPR's company as some grave thing that they were losing. Looking at the rest of his team, Jaune patting his hands onto his thighs.

"Do you guys want to go do anything?"

Ren's face puckered a bit. "We should really begin our homework."

"Ugh! Boring! Can't we go do something fun! Oh! Let's see if we can go steal a tank!" Nora said, very clearly wanting a chance to go and steal some secret Atlas military tech. "That could be something fun!"

"I don't think we should be doing anything illegal." Pyrrha said much to the disappointment of Nora. Slouching, the pink haired thunder-lord figured that if it wasn't a tank, it just plain wasn't fun. Ren mouthed a 'thank you' behind her back, and finished up his food before placing down his cutlery.

"Well, if we're not doing anything, I might go check out the ships or something… Anybody want to come?" While Pyrrha may have shared his enthusiasm earlier, she seemingly was not overly eager to join him. His feelings were hurt.

 **You've gained +1 Oof point!**

The fuck is that?

"Alright then, that's fine, I'll go myself." Standing up from the table, he looked at everyone else. "I'll see you guys later… Love you!"

"Love you too!" Came Nora back, before hitting Ren on the back of the head, making him wince terribly. Already there was a welt. "He said 'love you' Ren, you've got to say it back otherwise you'll crush his feelings!"

"I… I love you?" Ren said, continuing for Nora's sake.

"Really I mean, I was talking to Pyrrha, but I love you guys too." Jaune said, looking down at his team. It was true, for the most part… Though, he didn't love Nora or Ren quite the same way he loved Pyrrha, that was for sure.

"See you later!" Smiling at him so brightly she said 'I love you' without saying it, Pyrrha's happiness radiated over to him, and Jaune left the cafeteria whistling a happy little tune. Entering into the generally warm, early spring weather, he shrugged.

* * *

 **~oOo~ The Woman Whisperer ~oOo~**

* * *

After a brief little look at the docked giant supercruiser of Atlas (Jaune somehow had not obtained the name of the ship type, despite his insistence that he _must_ know), he returned to the room to find Pyrrha lounged on his bed in her pajamas, doing homework with the rest of the team.

Due to his bed's location near the window, it was the ideal place to study.

Natural lighting, a nice pleasant breeze that brought with it the spring wind and everything that came with it, and a view out onto the inlet of Vale, Jaune loved his bed… Unfortunately, just because he loved it didn't mean that he would kick his girlfriend off.

That would just be cruel.

He's not a monster, guys!

Sitting down at his desk, Jaune turned as Nora called his name. Or at least, what might as well have been his name after their months together. "Fearless leader! Aren't you going to study with us? You know that the notes you make are the _veeeery_ best!"

Nora wasn't quite wrong there. Jaune had recently tried taking very comprehensive notes in an effort to slowly grind away at raising those intelligence points. Unfortunately, it hadn't quite been as successful as he'd hoped, but it had ended up impressing Weiss, and at the end of the day that's all that mattered.

Impressing girls.

"Alright, I'm down for that. Let me just clean up my equipment after today, and I'll join you guys for sure!" Jaune said, before placing Crocea Mors onto his desk and standing up to slip out of his armor. Putting the individual pieces on his chair and desk, Jaune took to standing as he looked over his gear.

His _new_ , gear.

Finally, as was long overdue, over the last day of the break Jaune had painstakingly crafted his pieces of equipment to the highest standard he could possibly manage. Along the way, he maxxed out his 'Creation' skill, and got a title for his troubles.

 **Artisan:** **You have become a true maker of items! There are few items that can match the quality of those that you produce, including those perfected by machine! Your hands** _ **are**_ **the machine!**

 _ **Tools used never degrade.**_

 _ **Items created are always bumped up by one level of rarity, no matter how badly you f*ck up!**_

 _ **When equipped items you create have the chance to develop their own, special skill!**_

It was a good title, and his most recent new one… For some reason the Game very rarely gave out titles if ever, but this one was worth having. While he'd only unlocked it after crafting his new shield, that _did_ mean that Crocea Mors 2.0 and his new armor had been of the second highest quality possible.

The rankings were as such: _Uncommon, Rare, Epic, Mythic, Legendary_. His gear would've been Epic, which is still a significant step up from the low rare, high Uncommon ranking they were before, but with the _Artisan_ title equipped, he'd managed to squeeze out every last drop of power.

And boy, was it worth it. Inspecting Crocea Mors, the blade leapt to his hand like a video game weapon, being instantly unsheathed. Inspecting it like you would inspect the skin of a weapon in a game, he beheld the glorious weapon.

 **Crocea Mors**

 **Rarity: Mythic**

 **Material:** **Whitesteel**

 _ **This is a sword which has been used throughout the ages in various wars, by most male hunters in the Arc line of hunters! It's been bathed in blood, sweat, tears, magma and other bodily fluids!**_

 _ **+40 Slash Damage!**_

 _ **+40 Puncture Damage!**_

 _ **+4 Open Runic Attack Slots!**_

 _ **This weapon is unbreakable. The only thing you can do now, is lose it.**_

Jaune must admit, that his understanding of video game equipment was for the most part limited. It was good enough to tell that he had been very, _very_ lucky with his weapon roll. The unbreakable perk on the weapon would be incredibly useful in his line of work. Technically, he could attach it to the front of a freight train, and the train/bonding item used would break before the sword took so much as a scratch.

That was awesome.

Furthermore, there was puncture and slash damage as an extra bonus, that he didn't have before. Playing around with it in an Dungeon of his own design, he'd found that while before, Crocea Mors had cleaved through enemies in a bit of a brutal fashion, it now did so much more gracefully. Rather than cleave, it was a bit of a nicer slice.

Lastly of course, was the four runic attack slots.

Jaune had done some digging, and while he hadn't found anything concrete, he _had_ found something. Upon bringing the very few runes Ren had managed to find in his research near the blade, he was prompted with the option of attaching them to the weapon. Figuring that it was best not attaching them until he had something worthwhile putting there, Jaune knew at the very least that runes were indeed a thing, and findable now.

Unfortunately, the weapon didn't have a special skill he knew of… Odds were good that if he managed to improve it to a Legendary ranking, that it would most certainly get an skill of its own.

Admiring his work, Jaune took it all in.

Gone was the silvery gray metal that had made it great before, replaced instead with a pure, stark whitesteel that shone in the light. Smooth, and free from notches, the blade had also been made longer to give him slightly more reach, which was easily doable thanks to it's lighter weight.

Removing the hilt had been easy, and Jaune had replaced the old worn out handle with a nice wood he'd found in Vale, while using an alloy of gold and whitesteel for a lustrous, glorious and amazing crossguard and pommel.

Wrapping the hilt in a deep red leather, that he'd then bound through the Game's ability to do so, Jaune had been immensely satisfied when finishing. There was nothing quite like finishing an item with your hands, and the work had been very calming to do as well.

Jaune should do it more often.

Giving it a quick clean that was affected by his 700% faster cleaning speeds, Jaune made it 700% cleaner than it was before. That 'Housekeeping' skill really probably shouldn't've worked on the sword that way, but Jaune was hardly complaining.

He expanded his shield next, hitting the hidden button. It expanded with a quick pop, and with great force, coming out far more nicely than it did before. There was less to say on the shield front, but it was no less impressive looking.

 **Aegis**

 **Rarity: Epic**

 **Material: Whitesteel**

 _ **While before it was made as an afterthought, you've truly made it your own! Thanks to using gravity dust in the smelting process, this shield does in fact make the blade and shield lighter when sheathed!**_

 _ **+Unbreakable!**_

 _ **+Courage Against Impossible Odds**_

 _ **+E̜̞n͚͎͚̗e̲͔̦ͅm҉͇͚̻̦̪̗̟íe͔̬̘̲̺̺͍s̱̯̖̖̫ ̹͎̺͟w̫̤̪̠̣͢i̼̤͓͚̼ll̖̯͎͉̞͓̝͜ b͚̱̤͈̮̻̥e̻̤̱m͉̙̣̜̰̥o͏̗͈͔̤͕a͇̼͍̥͜n̲̰̫̙ ͕̻̺t̼̦̻h̫̤̦̯e̸ ̶̝͎͈̯̟̣̹f̭̩̘ͅa͚̞̜c̡e̢̟ ̨͓̥̱͖̟̲̩o͎̣̮̠̰̙f͇̩̬̰̤ ͈̤͕̦̫͕t͈͙̝͈̜h͏̬̜̜͚̰͔̖i͈͚̫s͍̦͍͈͕ ҉̰̦s̨̻͚͔̬h͈i̞̯̦͓e̢͓ld̸̜̟̝͎̞̞.̪̥̘͜**_

Jaune couldn't ever figure out what the last line said, but he was curious as to what was causing the Game's serious visual glitch there… Alas, while the game may be having a visual glitch when displaying the text box he was so used to, his eyes had no problem beholding his creation.

White and powerful, the shield was larger than before, and accented by the new same gold-whitesteel alloy he'd used for the cross guard and pommel. Re-centering his family's crest, Jaune had made the shield far more impressive, and thanks to his intelligence, managed to add gravity dust to the mix and make it weigh less.

When the sword was sheathed in it, the pair were basically weightless, and looked good as hell.

Giving that too, a quick clean, he left it shiny and more polished than a hall full of Poles (the people), before putting it back into scabbard form and putting away Crocea Mors. They connected with a magnetic click, and Jaune popped it into his recently re-sorted out inventory.

And now last, but most certainly not least, was Jaune's armor. What he'd arrived at Beacon wearing was really quite paltry, so a majority of the material went to simply _creating_ the armor pieces. Now, rather than a grand total of eight plates, it was more plates, that covered more, and were more solid.

 **Armor of Beacon's Champion**

 **Rarity: Mythic**

 **Material: Whitesteel, Harambe Hide**

 _ **Using the material of the slain Beringal Harambe, and the whitesteel you so love, you crafted armor that will truly be remembered among the Arcs for generations. If this alone is your legacy, it will have been one worth having.**_

 _ **\+ 1 Runic Stat Booster Slot!**_

 _ **\+ Impervious to Heat! (The Armor, not you.)**_

 _ **\+ Random Chance to Restart Aura on KO**_

 _ **\+ Reduced panic to all civilians within range!**_

While Jaune hadn't had time to go and acquire any runes yet, he was sure that this one slot was worthy of the mythic rating. If it boosted any one stat by twenty points, and he put it into Intelligence, that meant he would be nigh unkillable from just the sheer amount of aura it helped him achieve.

Nigh unkillable maybe wasn't the right term… But pretty damn tanky.

The impervious to heat bit was nice, but not overly useful. It was rare Jaune was fighting Dragons, rare to the point that the amount of Dragons he'd fought was literally zero. The random chance to restart his aura too was good.

As Jaune had found out in a Dungeon, in the same patch that introduced the 'Do Not Disturb' while battling mode, he'd been introduced with a cool down that would stop his aura from instantly regenerating on empty.

Finally, was the reduced panic. That skill was good for a multitude of reasons!

If he were to use it at the same time as the Beacon's Beacon nickname, he could reduce panic by what was at least sixty percent… As a hunter, that was _literally_ one of the most valuable things you could possibly do.

Reducing panic was a huge part of their job, bringing hope was important. The less negative emotion, the less grimm came charging at the gates. The less grimm, the less panic, and so on and so on. If he could reduce the terrible emotions being released simply be _existing_ in the vicinity, that was amazingly helpful, and could very well turn him into one of the most valuable hunters out there.

That one skill alone would make him that valuable.

Were people to know of his Gaming Semblance, they'd go bonkers. He'd be in demand everywhere.

Yet, Jaune wasn't sure if that's what he wanted.

Shaking his head and continuing admiring his own work on his armor, Jaune looked at it all. Stark, almost blinding white, the armor was bright in the way hunters were expected to be. He didn't have the fiery blonde hair of Yang, but he still stood out.

Outlined in golden-whitesteel alloy, it was a very tough armor, and covered all the important bits while also allowing him a full range of movement. He had shoulder pads, and bracers, as well as plates on his legs. One large breastplate covered his chest and back. Any open space would be covered by his aura, but even then he'd made all black under-outfit that he could instantly equip from his inventory.

Why all black? For contrast of course!

Putting it all in his inventory, Jaune was about to take his books out of his inventory when Ren looked over at him from his books. Noticing that they were looking at him, Jaune raised an eyebrow before speaking up.

"You guys need something?"

"Nothing in particular, you were just zoned out for a second." Pyrrha said, before looking down at the snack bowl they must have acquired during the time he'd been gone. A big red thing that was filled with nothing but crumbs now.

"But I guess you could go fill this before joining us… You know, for posterity." Pyrrha continued, and Jaune raised an eyebrow, before she blushed. "I may not have used that word right there. But could you? Please?"

Fluttering her eyelashes at him despite the fact he was already coming over, Jaune picked up the bowl before looking over to Pyrrha. "I'll get it filled, but if I don't get any when I'm back I'll get proper cross."

Taking it with him, Jaune left the room quite quickly, marching down the halls. He had a couple options. Spinning the bowl in his hands, Jaune timed it terribly, and as he turned the corner into the big, main hallway of the dormitory building, bumped into someone.

Dropping the bowl, it rolled away beyond his reach, behind the three people that now stood in front of him in the hallway. Looking up from his feet where his gaze had been dragged, Jaune laid eyes on quite the beautiful woman.

He would have to avoid being too crass here, but: _GODDAMN!_ That's a good looking woman.

She had ashen-black hair that was almost like Blake's in a way which flowed past her shoulders, framing a gorgeous face and fair skin. Bright, amber eyes looked at him, partially glittering with amusement, and something else Jaune couldn't quite identify.

Wearing some lipstick, and some violet eye shadow, she accentuated her own natural features very well, like someone who knew what she was doing. Jaune only knew that much thanks to his sisters. Feeling a chill run down his spine, Jaune looked at the woman, taking in the interesting and unusual uniform.

It was a conservative dark gray outfit with a long-sleeved, collared top with a white armband around her right arm. With them she wore some black tights, that showed off her quite nice legs beneath the skirt. Despite the outfit, her figure was clearly that of a good looking woman.

Jaune was quite frankly, blown away.

Looking to the right of her, Jaune noticed one of her other companions, and was a bit shocked as to how he didn't notice them before. With bright, minty green hair like that they were very clearly not afraid of attention, and it was actually quite the pleasant contrast to her darker skin.

Red eyes peered at him, that sort of reminded him of Yang's when she was angry, but without the swirling flames. She looked very similar, however she wore knee high white socks rather than black tights.

She too was good looking, and exotic in what seemed to be more ways than one.

And finally to the left of the woman, was a teenage boy probably two or three years older than Jaune himself. He was a bit disappointed to see that it was not yet another beautiful lady, and instead just a gray haired, good looking gent.

Nothing wrong with complimenting another man's looks. Nothing wrong at all.

 _ **Nothing**_ **wrong with that. At all.**

"Whoops! So sorry about that." Jaune said, breaking out of his stupor. That information had taken less than a moment to go straight to his brain, yet he still felt awkward. "Are you alright?"

"Yes… I believe I'm entirely fine." Her voice purred out, like music to his ears. What was it about this woman that made her so alluring? "Are _you_ alright?"

"Oh for sure, thanks for asking." Looking up and down at their uniforms again, Jaune's eyes eventually came back to their face height. "I figure Atlas' uniforms would be white, so you guys are students from Mistral then?"

She looked briefly surprised, and the green haired girl at her side blinked. "Yes, in fact. Very well done… Now that that's out of the way, I must say, it appears as though me and my team have become terribly lost. Which way is it to the guest dormitories?"

Thinking for a second, Jaune drew a mental map of the school before outlining the route. It was a long way, and would take far too long to explain without guiding them step by step, and then writing them a pamphlet.

"Considering how long it would take to explain, maybe it's best I just take you." The woman tilted her head for a moment before figuring his offer was reasonable. "Perfect. Well, _I_ , am Jaune Arc. It's a pleasure to meet the three of you."

Reaching out a hand to first the gray haired chap, he met a firm grip with a firm grip, and they shook on it. "I'm Mercury. It's good to meet you, man. Thanks for guiding us out of this _maze_ of a school you guys got goin'."

"No problem."

Moving his hand then to the middle woman, he took her hand in a firm handshake, but was a bit more gentle than he might've been with Mercury. "Cinder Fall. It's good to meet a student from Beacon, finally."

"I'm sure it is. We're a wonderful bunch." Jaune said a bit cheeky, having re-stabilized his confidence. Looking now to the final woman, he stuck out his hand and she took it, shaking his hand with _really_ good technique.

"Emerald. It's nice to meet you!" She was cheery and seemed to be a bit more open than others of the group. Bobbing her green hair, she nodded before gesturing behind them. "Now, shall we?"

Thankful she'd correctly assumed they were going the direct opposite direction, Jaune slipped in front of them and picked up the bowl, tucking it under one arm as he walked along. For the most part they were quiet, before Emerald started talking.

"It's a wonderful school you have here… The gardens seem quite pleasant." She said, breaking the ice with the scenery. "Haven doesn't have gardens pretty much at _all_."

"Our climate is awfully nice for most of the year." Jaune said, replying easily as he continued. "And the weather for this year's Vytal Tournament is looking like it'll be good, which is always nice. Sometimes we get storms that time of year, but that's not too often."

Humming behind him, one of them continued as they wove through the halls of the dormitory, before going up some stairs. "I assume you guys are here to compete, and not simply sightseers?"

"That would be correct." Mercury said, coming up to join Jaune in front of the two ladies. Jaune couldn't help but notice a very, _very_ slight noise when he walked. "We're here to kick ass and chew gum, and I'm all outta gum."

Putting one hand in his pocket, Jaune opened the gateway to his inventory and popped in some fresh gum before taking out his hand. "Well then, I'll just have you give you some."

"Oh!" Taking one when offered, Mercury popped it into his mouth and began chewing before Jaune turned back to the ladies, letting his feet guide them on autopilot. Emerald took one, while Cinder did not.

Well, to each their own.

"My team will be competing too, and after this, I'm honestly not sure if I'll enjoy beating you guys." Jaune said, taking them up the final set of stairs and taking them towards the final hallway of which they would need to traverse.

"And what pray tell is it that makes you so confident you'll win, Jaune?" Cinder said from behind, and he felt chills run down his spine. "Our team is _quite_ competent. Most of those from Mistral are."

"That's fine, but my team has Pyrrha Nikos. Team JNPR is our name, and err… I guess we don't really have a game, but we're really, _really_ quite good." Jaune said with a puff of pride. "Our team's been doing well in almost everything we've been assigned this year. We haven't had a field operation yet, but that starts after the dance."

"Dance? Do you know if we're allowed to come?" Emerald said, with a hint of… What wasn't quite excitement, but was instead something more akin to curiosity.

"Probably! My friend Weiss is organizing it, and I'm fairly sure she was making it so that you guys could come too." Jaune said, looking over the minty haired girl as they arrived at their destination. "She wants all students to enjoy themselves, including you visitors."

"Well, that sounds very pleasant." Looking around, Cinder gave him a sly smile, and Jaune felt his heart reach up into his throat. There was just something about _her_! "Now, thank you _very_ much for guiding us to our destination. I hope we didn't trouble you at all."

"Hey, I offered, and that's the way I am." Jaune said, looking at them. Really, it had cost him nothing but his time. "Now, I hope the all of you have a wonderful evening, and enjoy the rest of your stay at Beacon. If you see me around, don't be afraid to say hi!"

"See ya!" Mercury waved, as Jaune turned around and left them.

Jaune felt his aura fluctuate in the tiny, one mana point way it did before two azure blue screens, with white blaring font appeared in front of him, proclaiming something that he was actually quite happy seeing.

 **You've gained +4 Closeness with Cinder!**

 **You've gained +4 Closeness with Emerald!**

 **Y͕̼͇̞̜̝̬o̰̖̝̳u̟͇̲̞̦͝ͅ'̯̘͉̼̠v̷̰e ̙͞g̪̺̝̬͔ạ̷̩͓̝͍̭i̦̰n͙̫̯̗͠e͙d̥͠ ̤͚͍͕+͈̤̤̭̻̤̤1̺̗ ̪̤̲͠C̺͖l̼̭͇̺͎̙̻o̤̟̗ș̪͍e̴͖͎̱n͏̫͙͇͉̘̘͖e̼̭̰͉s̵͍̯̘̘s̪͔̰͉͖̰̗ ̼͘w̴̥͚̭i̢̞̬͖̼͍̞̦t̫̙͟h̭͈͖͈̺̮ ̭̟͔̜̮͎̲A̱͉̬̮̹͉m̱̭̣b͚e̷̙̥̖̞ͅr̢͖!̮̦͓͞**

 **̻̟̮̪̮͟**

Noticing the visual glitch that seemed to be on the line below that of Cinder and Emerald, Jaune shrugged. That patch must've broken things more than he realized. Leaving the guest dormitories, Jaune began his quest to get that bowl filled up.

* * *

 **~oOo~ The Woman Whisperer ~oOo~**

* * *

 **Note:** Please, let me know what you all thought! The more of your opinions I know, the better the next chapter can be… Besides, I need to know: How rusty did you guys find it? I want to do better in keeping the plot flowing from now on, and will be trying my best to generally speed through Volume 2, since it shouldn't really take that long.

Anyways…

Announcement: I'm looking for one more Beta-reader, so anyone who likes my writing and knows grammar, and is interested in being apart of the creative process should feel free to shoot me a PM and let me know they're interested! Discord server for the betas should be made by Sunday night.

Well, drink a Pepsi, play some Warframe, get confused towards a girl being nice to you, believe you're going bald (thanks Random O' Panda), and have a wonderful evening!

 **Review Responses:**

 **WarrenDSherman:** Love you, man! (WRITE MORE NO GODS NO MASTERS!)

 **Derone97:** Here I am, doing it again. I'm bad.

 **alrickit:** Once again, apologies! How did you find the gear? Suitable?

 **Random O' Panda:** Thanks! Mama Mia jokes should be made in _all_ fandoms.

 **Zaralann:** Because Neo's never introduced herself. (And kinda never will.) I planned out the Breach a week ago, it is well planned out.

 **Dragon of the Blazeing Stars:** Goodness me! Kinda late now, but I _wear_ I will put that joke in.

 **lordrednight:** I will try to speed through Volume 2! I want to dawdle less, since I feel a bit like I need to learn to balance downtime and action a bit more. Still getting the hang of it.

 **Trey of the rebellion:** Awkward, since I just came back, again.

 **Desdelor97:** Thanks, man!

 **Benthino:** Just like Aegis! Thanks, man.

 **readerjunkie:** Thanks very much!  
 **18Dragon:** Thanks!

 **DuplicateUserName:**!?

 **Yexius:** Weiss included, will be in later chapters as well. (Dance Arc, Breach, the whole Paladin thing.)

 **ronald hibbard the first:** Haha, thanks! I show my Canadian-ness wherever I can.

 **Josh Spicer:** That… Is correct.

 **NyaNyaKittyFace:** That was the original intention, but it never quite worked out! I will make that a joke at some point. The dance maybe? Contrast is needed. I only just learned to dress myself, apparently. (I now wear gray, _and_ black. Instead of just black. I'm not emo.) Not seeing it forged, but is the gear itself good enough?

 **itsMARWIE:** Yay-YEET!

 **Zen-Aku The Spirit Of The Wolf:** Thanks!

 **Guest:** Of course!

 **R-king 93:** Nope. Just a coincidence.

 **TypedSomeWords:** I agree, and I've come to realize that. He understands he _can_ switch clothes with the inventory in this chapter. I had Pyrrha in a bunch of this chapter. I agree on that too. I've changed, what can I say. Yes. Also, yes. Sounds good!

 **Adoravke:** We'll see how it goes.

 **Guest:** Thanks! It was very clunky, and I could've done it better… Goodness, if there's any one regret I have it's thinking through that entire two chapters wrong. Won't change it now, I feel like it's too late, but still. I could've done it better.

 **Shoytahn:** Thanks! Probably my bad, on the parkour/hardcore thing. (You're right.)

 **X3Runner:** Thanks! You're probably right on Coco. I will consider it.

 **psp reader:** Yup and you're welcome!

 **Bartholemeow:** (Love your name) Not the only one. I despise the way I handled it.

 **korben600:** Thanks! I try.

 **SrChangeling1:** Thanks man! Hope to see you too.

 **Anubis the shadow:** Thanks! Blake in V2 has a larger roll. (Yes, curiosity and cats indeed.)

 **N:** Still kicking! But sometimes it's hard.

 **Monkeyboy0118:** Thanks! Hope you enjoy 'till the end.

 **ChaosJeff:** Yup, and she has that.

 **Red626:** Me too!

 **Bucky:** Thanks very much. Amber, I have plans for. Stats can go far beyond 100.

 **PolishFreelancer115:** 'Sup new beta! (One of them.)

 **Silverswordmaster:** Sorry! Haha, if you like plot try OKTRTA.

 **lucasrosa94:** Thanks!

 **Crofty666:** Haven't seen V6 yet! No spoilers! Too late, spoiled.

 **SirenAtlantica:** Come Sunday it will, but will probably be open here once next chapter comes out.

 **Neo Infinity:** The webcomic went on a long time.

 **CelebTil:** Thanks!

 **HelpingHand:** I will try being better.

 **TigerJacob:** Yeah, this isn't perfectly executed. But, I will continue!

 **Tryson:** Thanks! I could, but he needs runes first.

Now, don't know if any of you guys like Cage the Elephant, or PUP, but PUP got a new album today, and Cage the Elephant gets one in two weeks.

 **-DragonManMax**

* * *

 **Stat Shit:**

* * *

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Level: 42**

 **Title: Artisan**

 **Nickname: Beacon's Beacon**

 **Perk: Room Service!**

 **HP: 1740/1740**

 **AP: 15000/15000**

 **Basic Stats:**

 **STR : 89**

 **DEX : 84**

 **VIT : 87**

 **INT : 75**

 **WIS : 80**

 **LUK : 56**

 **Romance Stats:**

 **Charm: 59**

 **Looks: 55**

 **Wit: 51**

 **Stat Points: 133**

 **Lien: 15023**

 **Name: Pyrrha Nikos**

 **Affection:** 63/100

 **Relationship Status:** Your Amazing & Loving Girlfriend!

 **Gifts Received:** Mood Understand, Arkos Charm

 **Name:** **Ruby Rose**

 **Affection:** 66/100

 **Relationship Status:** Your Adorable  & Loving Girlfriend!

 **Gifts Received:** Mood Understand, Lancaster Charm

 **Name: Blake Belladonna**

 **Closeness:** 46/100

 **Relationship Status:** Enjoys Your Friendship

 **Gifts Received:** Mood Understand

 **Name: Yang Xiao-Long**

 **Closeness:** 46/100

 **Relationship** Status: Values Your Friendship Greatly

 **Gifts Received:** Mood Understand

 **Name: Cinder Fall**

 **Closeness:** 4

 **Relationship Status:** Acquaintance

 **Name: Emerald**

 **Closeness:** 4

 **Relationship Status:** Acquaintance

In an effort to condense things, I'm keeping it limited to those changed this chapter.


End file.
